Le parfum des Arums
by Ywena
Summary: Post tome 7. Draco Malefoy et quelques autres ne sont pas vraiment vus d'un bon œil à Poudlard, mais ils sont obligés d'y passer une huitième année afin d'obtenir leurs ASPICS. Une année qui vire dangereusement au complot cauchemardesque, entre les manigances d'une étrangère, la haine des Gryffondors, les soupçons du prof de DCFM, et un sombre péril qui rôde autour de Poudlard...
1. Prologue

Coucou ! Me voilà pour une nouvelle fic, dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Avant toute chose, sachez que je ne fait pas dans le slash (et c'est pas faute d'en avoir envie) ni dans le Yaoi (idem). Oh, et je ne fais pas revenir les mots, laissons donc Dumby et Rogue où ils sont xD

A présent, enjoy ^^

**Prologue**

J'avais six ans, peut-être sept, quand j'ai piqué une fleur d'arum dans mes cheveux pour la première fois. Mon père m'a dit que j'étais ravissante, et j'ai décidé que toute ma vie je porterai ces fleurs.

J'ai toujours préféré l'arum aux autres fleurs. L'_arum_, même ce nom sonne bien, il roule sur mes lèvres comme du miel. C'est une fleur magnifique, d'un blanc de neige, à la forme épurée et au contact soyeux. Le froid de l'hiver russe ne nous permettait normalement pas d'avoir des fleurs. Mais, dans le jardin clos au cœur du manoir non loin de Moscou, sous un dôme de verre, nous avions un petit jardin que quelques sorts protégeaient du froid, et nos fleurs y poussaient belles et colorées.

Ma mère et moi, nous aimions ce jardin. Ma mère a toujours aimé la nature. Les plantes et le grand air, le vol d'un faucon et le galop d'un cheval. La solitude. Le bonheur simple d'un sourire et d'un silence. Nous partagions ça.

Je l'aimais beaucoup. Elle n'était que douceur et tendresse, et compréhension.

Mais le centre de mon monde à six ans, c'était mon père. D'où les arums.

Mon père nous écrasait tous de sa puissance, de sa prestance. Nous ne l'aimions pas comme des enfants aiment un père, mais plutôt comme on adore un homme touché par les dieux. Il était fort, grand, impressionnant. Nous devions tous lever les yeux pour lui parler. Il était musclé sans être massif, et à chaque fois, il me faisait penser à un fauve. Un loup, peut-être, avec ses gestes secs et ses longs cheveux noirs noués sur sa nuque. Sa voix tonnait comme l'orage ou bien sifflait comme un serpent, et nous figeait tous de frayeur. Croiser son regard, aussi bleu que le ciel, nous emplissait d'une crainte respectueuse.

Mon père disait que quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait, il retournerait en Angleterre. Ma mère souriait sans rien dire, et ses yeux ne souriaient pas. Mes frères voulaient l'accompagner, aussi fougueux que de jeunes chiens fous. Moi, je sortais dans le jardin près de mes chers arums, ou je m'esquivais vers le fauconnier ou les écuries. Je n'avais que six ans et je ne comprenais pas. Pour moi, le passé que chérissait mon père ne reviendrait jamais.

J'avais tort.

Mais je n'avais que six ans. J'aimais les fleurs d'arum, si blanches et si belles. J'aimais ma mère et j'aimais mes frères, et je vénérais mon père. Et tout était si simple. Tout s'arrêtait là. Le domaine, le manoir, le jardin, ma famille. Les arums et leur douceur. Je n'avais que six ans. Je n'en désirais pas plus.

Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir que le monde s'étendait plus loin encore, au-delà des arums blancs et du regard de mon père, au-delà de l'horizon et de mon pays natal, au-delà de mes rêves d'enfants et de mes illusions naïves ? Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'un jour, les arums se faneraient ?


	2. La fille aux arums

Voici le chapitre 1. En espérant que la fille qui a des arums dans les cheveux vous plaise…

* * *

**La fille aux arums**

Une huitième année à Poudlard. Ça s'était déjà produit par le passé, lorsque les septièmes années avaient dû renoncer à passer leurs ASPICS à cause d'une raison où d'une autre. Cette fois, non seulement les ASPICS mais aussi les BUSES devaient être passées –la destruction de Poudlard avait empêché les examens.

Draco Malefoy s'en foutait complètement.

Draco Malefoy avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation. Son père et sa mère étaient en procès. Tous les deux. Lucius étaient d'office condamné à Azkaban, mais Narcissa avait encore une chance. Peut-être. Une toute petite chance. Son fils, lui, n'avait pas eu de procès : il avait été arrêté après la bataille de Poudlard, mais on l'avait relâché. Il avait appris plus tard que Potter avait dit qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie au manoir Malefoy. Et les poursuites s'étaient arrêtées là.

Connard de Potter.

Le manoir Malefoy… Il ne l'avait plus, à présent. Ses biens avaient été confisqués par le Ministère. Il avait réussi à aller récupérer de l'or dans son coffre à Gringotts, mais ensuite, même l'accès à la banque lui avait été interdit. Le jeune Serpentard vivait dans un hôtel miteux et _Moldu_, et voyaient avec effarement son argent disparaitre à toute allure.

Beaucoup n'étaient pas mieux lotis que lui. Theodore Nott, par exemple, était dans le même cas que lui : sa seule famille était son père, qui avait déjà été incarcéré à Azkaban. Pansy Parkinson se cachait quelque part, avec sa famille, loin de Londres. Tout comme Gregory Goyle, dont le père était en prison. Blaise Zabini était soupçonné de complicité mais lui et sa mère, toujours aussi belle et riche, s'en défendaient avec acharnement.

A quoi bon ? Le monde avait besoin de boucs émissaires. Ils allaient tous payer, même les innocents. Les Sang-Purs allaient être écrasés par la vermine qui criait vengeance, et le Ministère se ferait une joie de la leur offrir.

Malefoy se sentait cynique et désabusé. Il s'attendait plus ou moins à être lynché un jour où l'autre. Quand il avait reçut la lettre officielle de Poudlard lui indiquant qu'il était inscrit en huitième année, mais qu'il devait se faire suivre par un psychomage durant l'été, il avait rit à en pleurer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule, secoué de sanglots hystériques et désespérés, dans sa chambre Moldu, incapable de s'arrêter.

Draco Malefoy était dans la merde.

Et, en regardant ses anciens camarades attablés autour de lui dans ce bar, il se demanda si eux aussi ils avaient l'impression d'avoir touché le fond.

Il avait croisé Nott dans la rue, errant comme une âme en peine, capuche rabattue sur le visage. Davantage pour se dissimuler que pour échapper à la fine averse de ce début de juillet 1998. C'était étrange de se dire que trois mois plus tôt, jamais un Nott ou un Malefoy n'aurait eu à courber la tête de cette manière.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face sur le trottoir, soudain, et s'étaient dévisagés. Puis Theodore, hésitant, lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre. Et Draco était tellement content de voir quelqu'un qui ne lui crachait pas dessus qu'il avait accepté sans réfléchir.

Et puis ils étaient tombés sur Blaise, qui sortait d'un magasin, l'air abattu. A leur vue, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, puis son air hautain était revenu. Il s'était joint à eux sans demander la permission, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps comme si de rien n'était. Quelques minutes, ça avait été comme si Potter n'avait jamais existé, comme si rien de ces deux années n'avaient existé.

Puis, dans leur dos, ils avaient entendu quelqu'un cracher une insulte. Ils s'étaient tus, soudain assommés par le brusque retour à la réalité. Blaise avait poussé la porte du premier bar qu'il avait vu. Un bar sorcier. Le barman esquissa un rictus dégoûté en les voyant, mais ne les chassa pas. Probablement parce qu'ils étaient en supériorité numérique.

Ils commandèrent trois Bièraubeurres, s'assirent à une table, en cercle, et ce fut le silence.

Finalement, Theodore lâcha :

– J'ai reçut la lettre pour Poudlard.

– Moi aussi, ricana Blaise. C'est presque surréaliste.

– De même, ajouta Draco avec une grimace. Comme si on allait être accueillis à bras ouverts.

– Tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'on massacre les nés-Moldu ou quoi ? fit Nott en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils me demandent de me faire suivre par un psychomage.

– Oh, toi aussi ? fit mine de s'étonner Malefoy.

Theodore et lui ricanèrent, mais pas Zabini. Il se contenta de sourire. Son père n'était pas Mangemort, lui. Contrairement à Nott et Malefoy pères, qui croupissaient déjà à Azkaban, le paternel de Blaise était mort depuis longtemps. Sans preuve qu'il était lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Ministère avait dû renoncer à lui imposer le suivi psychologique.

– Je crois que je vais y retourner, finit par lâcher le grand noir à brûle-pourpoint.

Il y eut un grand silence incrédule sur la table. Nott et Malefoy fixaient leur confrère comme s'il était devenu fou. Le blond finit par dire, lentement, détachant les mots :

– Tu envisages de revenir à Poudlard ?

Zabini le toisa :

– Oui.

– Tu sais que tu seras le bouc émissaire de toute l'école ? murmura Theodore incrédule. Que tous ceux qui ont perdu un proche se vengeront sur toi ? Et comme les copains de Potter seront là-bas, encore, tu as de grandes chances de te faire gravement blesser. Voire même tuer.

– Pire, il y aura _Potter_, grinça Malefoy.

Cette pensée ne l'avait pas vraiment effleuré avant, puisqu'il ne se projetait pas plus loin que le procès de sa mère, le 6 août. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, aller à Poudlard serai un calvaire. Sa Maison serait dénigrée, ses compagnons méprisés, et surtout, Potter et son rictus d'autosatisfaction nargueraient les Serpentards partout.

Quelle horreur.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit puis se referma, et une jeune fille de leur âge alla s'accouder au comptoir sans leur prêter attention. Draco ne lui accorda qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de lâcher, un ton plus bas :

– Blaise, je suis d'accord avec Theodore. N'y vas pas.

– Je n'ai pas trop le choix, soupira l'autre avec obstination. J'ai besoin de mes ASPICS.

– Vas à Beauxbâtons ou à Durmstrang ! s'exaspéra Nott.

– Beauxbâtons est hors de question, protesta aussitôt Malefoy. La directrice est membre ou complice de l'Ordre du Phénix.

– Vas à Durmstrang, alors, lâcha Theodore. C'est ce que j'ai prévu de faire.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge juste à côté d'eux, et ils sursautèrent brusquement en pivotant vers le gêneur. Ils avaient tous les trois porté la main à leurs baguettes, et l'intruse –car c'était la fille qui était entrée un peu plus tôt– se raidit.

– A votre place, je ne ferai pas ça, lâcha-t-elle.

Son anglais était impeccable. Elle avait un léger accent slave, peut-être russe, mais il était presque indécelable.

Theodore plissa les yeux avec méfiance, Blaise redressa le menton d'un air hautain, mais ce fut Draco qui prit la parole d'un ton sec. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. Il restait le chef des Serpentards.

– Plaît-il ?

– Si j'étais vous, je n'irai pas à Durmstrang, répéta tranquillement la jeune fille. Votre Ministère a confié au mien certaines instructions à propos des nouveaux élèves venus de nulle part, plus spécialement s'ils sont anglais.

Il y eut un silence. Theodore et Blaise échangèrent un regard inquiet. Draco ne cilla pas :

– D'où tenez-vous ces sornettes, Miss… ?

Il l'avait vouvoyé, mais son intonation ironique donnait à ses mots un certain mépris, une certaine condescendance. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil sans se départir de son calme.

– Hawking, se présenta-t-elle. Je tiens ces informations de quelqu'un qui travaille au Ministère de la Magie Russe, et qui était présent lorsque votre Ministre –Shacklebolt, c'est bien ça ?– a discuté avec le nôtre à ce sujet. Il lui a remis une liste de noms. Noms de Mangemorts et de complices, je suppose. Tout nouvel élève anglais dont le nom sera sur cette liste et qui tentera de s'inscrire à Durmstrang sera remis au Ministère de Londres.

– Impossible, s'étrangla Theodore. Pourquoi le Ministère Russe se…

– Pourquoi nous informer de ces mesures, Hawking ? l'interrompit Draco.

Etant devenu un peu paranoïaque depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était plutôt enclin à croire ce que Hawking avait dit. D'ailleurs, si la « capture » de chaque nouvel élève était récompensée, le Ministère Russe n'avait pas dû être bien difficile à convaincre.

Hawking haussa les épaules avec indifférence :

– Ma mère a beaucoup apprécié la tienne.

Malefoy se redressa insensiblement sur son siège, tandis que les regards de ses deux amis passaient de la jeune fille à lui. Sa mère ? Narcissa ?

– Tu la connais ?

Le vouvoiement avait disparu. La jeune fille esquissa un mince sourire.

– Je l'ai croisé une ou deux fois.

– Tu es… commença Nott, mais Draco lui donna un coup de pied sous la table avant que cet imbécile n'ai la stupidité de lui demander si elle était une fille de Mangemort (ou Mangemort elle-même).

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le bar, il la détailla vraiment. Elle avait leur âge, à peu près, mais elle était sans doute plus petite que lui. Elle avait le teint pâle, une silhouette fine et un visage délicat de poupée slave, à la fois grave et malicieux. Elle avait les yeux bleus, vraiment très bleus, attentifs et moqueurs. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux presque caramel, et lui arrivaient aux épaules : ils étaient coupés en un dégradé désordonné, comme si elle l'avait fait elle-même, et elle avait piqué deux fleurs blanches dedans. _Des arums_, reconnu-t-il. Elle portait un pantalon et un T-shirt noirs, mais c'étaient des vêtements neufs à la coupe stricte. Des lunettes noires étaient accrochées à son col. Elle n'était pas maquillée, et ne portait pas de bijoux.

_Elle porte le deuil_, comprit Draco.

Il resta silencieux un instant, puis lâcha en plissant les yeux :

– Voici Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Je suis Draco Malefoy.

– Je l'avais deviné, fit la fille imperturbable. Zabini ressemble à sa mère, que j'ai déjà vue sur les magazines _(Blaise sembla partagé entre la fierté et l'effarement)_. Toi, tu ressemble à tes parents et je pense les avoirs assez vus dans les journaux pour le reste de ma vie –sans vouloir te vexer _(et Malefoy en fut atrocement vexé)_. Quant à Nott, il ne ressemble absolument pas à ses parents mais il n'y a que quelqu'un dans la même situation qui accepterait de boire un verre avec vous.

Le silence acquit l'épaisseur d'un bloc de marbre. Draco avait dit cela pour tester sa réaction et, au mieux, pour la faire fuir. Il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'elle reste, ce qui s'était passé. Mais il ne pensait pas que Hawking leur démontrerait par A + B que sa tentative n'avait aucune chance de marcher depuis le début.

Blaise sauva la situation, désignant avec défi le dernier siège de libre à leur table :

– Voudrais-tu t'asseoir en notre compagnie ?

La fille aux arums sourit avec espièglerie, pas dupe.

– Ça serait avec plaisir. Malheureusement, je suis arrivée de Russie hier et j'ai des tas de choses à faire avant Septembre.

– La compagnie de Mangemorts ne t'effraie pas ? la provoqua carrément Blaise.

_Tu va trop loin_, pensa Malefoy en grinçant des dents.

– Non, rétorqua Hawking avec un sourire en coin. Pas vraiment, non. En tout cas, certainement pas un gamin de dix-huit ans.

Elle avait dit _un gamin_, en parlant de _Malefoy_. Elle savait, réalisaDraco. Elle savait que Theodore et Blaise n'étaient pas des Mangemorts. Donc elle était…

– Pourquoi donc ? insista Blaise.

Draco lui balança un nouveau coup de pied, mais trop tard. Hawking leva les yeux au ciel, puis se pencha vers eux et articula posément :

– Continue à poser des questions stupides et tu vas finir en cabane, Zabini.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Draco lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

– Tu vas à Poudlard ?

Hawking sursauta, se redressa et le fixa, l'air un peu désarçonnée :

– Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

– Tu as parlée de Septembre et vu ton âge, je doute que tu ais déjà un travail, lâcha le blond en la scrutant. Pourtant, tu es Russe, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à Durmstrang ?

– Mon nom n'est pas sur la liste noire si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, s'amusa la jeune fille. Si j'y retournais, je serai accueillie à bras ouverts. Malheureusement, le seul membre de ma famille qui a survécu à cette guerre est ma cousine.

– Tu t'installes chez elle ? sourcilla Blaise. Tu n'es pas majeure ?

– Si, justement. Elle doit rentrer en première année à Poudlard ce Septembre, et je suis à présent sa tutrice légale. Je compte donc m'installer en Angleterre, et pour faire bonne mesure, décrocher un diplôme. Ça ne sera pas difficile. Comparé à Durmstrang, Poudlard est très arriéré dans de nombreuses matières.

Malefoy esquissa un rictus, se souvenant de l'époque lointaine où il vantait la supériorité de Durmstrang parce qu'ils enseignaient la magie noire.

Blaise hocha gravement la tête à la réponse de Hawking puis, voyant que cette dernière regardait sa montre et grimaçait, lança avec un léger sourire :

– Tu ne nous as pas donné ton prénom.

– Oh, ça, répondit négligemment la jeune fille en remettant ses lunettes noires. J'ai eu droit au délire maternel annuel je suppose. Appelez-moi Alva, c'est mon surnom.

Elle esquissa un geste pour se détourner, s'interrompit, pivota à nouveau vers eux et dit très sérieusement :

– Si vous essayez d'échapper à Poudlard, ça sera un délit de fuite. Le Ministère ou quelqu'un d'autre vous tombera dessus. Obtenez vos ASPICS et vous serez libres de faire ce que vous voudrez. Ce n'est qu'un an.

– Je pense que je préfère me pendre, ricana Nott.

Alva Hawking releva légèrement ses lunettes de soleil et leur adressa un sourire éblouissant :

– Ne le dis pas trop fort, il y en aura qui viendront te donner la corde.

**oOoOoOo**

Draco Malefoy resta en contact avec Nott et Zabini après cette après-midi. Ils avaient tous les trois besoin de compagnie et de courage. Puis Blaise et sa mère furent lavés de tout soupçon, faute de preuves de leur complicité avec des Mangemorts, le vingt-trois juillet. Blaise cessa d'écrire. Il n'avait plus besoin d'eux.

Nott et Malefoy se renseignèrent sur l'inscription à Durmstrang, par hiboux. La lettre qui leur revint demandait de très nombreux renseignements sur eux et leurs familles et, d'après le sceau à la cire rouge qui le fermait, il venait du Ministère Russe, et non de l'école. Ils renoncèrent.

Le temps resta exécrable, chaud mais lourd et pluvieux, tout le mois de juillet.

Theodore prit rendez-vous chez une psychomage et força Draco à faire de même. Le blond avait tellement besoin de quelque chose pour l'obliger à sortir et à ne pas se ronger les sangs à propos de sa mère qu'il finit par accepter. Leurs rendez-vous chez la psy duraient une heure, chacun, et se suivaient. Ils arrivaient ensemble et repartaient ensemble. Ça leur permettait d'échanger quelques mots. Ça les rassurait, de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Malefoy avait bien besoin d'être rassuré. Il était terrifié. Par les gens dans la rue qui s'écartaient de lui avec dégoût, par les insultes qui fusaient dans son dos, par les trop rares lettres de sa mère, par les heures qui passaient, par les cauchemars qui le hantaient chaque nuit, par son reflet dans le miroir qui lui renvoyait l'image d'un déterré, par le regard désespéré de Theodore qui se préparait à Poudlard, par l'abandon de tous ses amis… Son univers s'était écroulé. Ses convictions étaient déjà branlantes en sixième années, quand il avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres. A présent, elles étaient effondrées, totalement.

Et Draco avec.

Chez la psychomage, il ne disait rien, jamais, et se contentait de regarder un élément du décor d'un air ennuyé. Il s'ennuyait vraiment, assit sur ce fauteuil en face de son bureau. Un jour, il avait désigné le divan noir contre un mur, avait poliment demandé s'il pouvait dormir, et quand la psychomage surprise avait acquiescé d'un air incrédule, il s'y était assoupi.

Bizarrement, il ne faisait jamais de cauchemar chez elle.

Il ne sortait pas beaucoup. Il allait acheter le journal, rôder non loin de l'entrée du Ministère, s'adossait à un mur près du Chaudron Baveur. A chaque fois, il essayait de se cacher. Parfois on le reconnaissait. Aussitôt, les insultes étaient murmurées. Puis elles enflaient comme un torrent en crue. Une fois, quelqu'un l'avait même menacé de sa baguette.

Draco n'avait pas répliqué. Il ne répliquait jamais. Il avait sa baguette, pourtant –dans l'agitation de sa libération, on la lui avait rendue, mais si jamais le Ministre y repensait, peut-être qu'il la lui confisquerait– mais ne s'en servait pas. Il quittait les lieux avec dignité, se retenant de hurler de colère et de désespoir. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar.

Les lettres de sa mère étaient de plus en plus tristes. De plus en plus résignées.

A mi-juillet, sur le côté Moldu de Londres, il croisa Weasley –la belette, le poteau de Potter– dans la rue. Il était avec Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe… Enfin, non, _née-Moldu_. Draco ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui pouvait lui arriver s'il osait un jour traiter quelqu'un de Sang-de-Bourbe. Ça serait sans doute la preuve qu'il était irrécupérable et le Ministère serait ravi de le mettre à Azkaban.

Potter n'était pas avec eux. Maigre soulagement. Car quand Weasley le vit, il se figea sur le trottoir, sa bouche s'arrondissant en un O parfait, puis il pointa Malefoy du doigt tout en parlant à son amie. Sans doute ne disait-il pas grand-chose de flatteur.

Granger baissa d'un geste sec le bras tendu de Weasley, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Draco. Ce dernier lui rendit tranquillement son regard, un sourcil haussé. Il n'avait aucune intention de les provoquer, mais il n'était pas habitué à baisser les yeux et à s'écraser, surtout devant eux.

Weasley prit très mal la chose, et esquissa un geste pour traverser la rue et le rejoindre. Certainement pour lui dire sa manière de penser.

Le Serpentard poussa intérieurement un soupir. Il en avait plus qu'assez de provoquer des quasi-émeutes et des huées à chaque fois qu'on le reconnaissait.

Il se détourna et s'en alla, la tête haute.

Il en était malade.

Tout le dégoûtait en ce moment. Il se forçait à sortir, ne serait-ce que pour se tenir au courant, mais il était de plus en plus paniqué par l'idée de se balader dans la rue. Une fois, quelqu'un lui lança un maléfice dans le dos : Draco vit le reflet de la baguette levée dans la vitrine d'en face, et esquiva le rayon rouge de justesse. Il transplana aussitôt, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sans chercher à se défendre ou à attaquer.

Il était terrifié et effondré. Malade de colère et de désespoir. Son monde s'écroulait et il attendait juste que l'avalanche l'emporte, en priant pour que ça soit rapide.

Le procès de sa mère se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Il reçut une lettre du Ministère l'y convoquant et listant les témoins. Il y avait Hagrid et Potter. Rien qu'en lisant ces noms, Draco eut envie de casser quelque chose. Il ne voulait voir personne, encore moins ces deux crétins qui feraient tout pour anéantir les Malefoy. Pourtant, il irait au procès : il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa mère.

Un peu avant le procès, Nott fut convoqué par le Ministère : la psychomage lui avait délivré l'autorisation d'aller à Poudlard. Draco se mit donc à aller chez la psy seul. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il continuait d'aller la voir. Par habitude. Ou peut-être pour dormir en paix.

Début août, en sortant de chez la psychomage, il croisa Alva Hawking et une fillette qui était de toute évidence sa cousine. Elles étaient assises, côte à côte, dans la salle d'attente. Comme si elles l'attendaient. Malefoy se figea de surprise.

La gamine avait la même chevelure blond-roux que son aînée, mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance. Elle avait la peau blanche, mais non d'un teint clair d'aristocrate, plutôt d'une pâleur de malade. Ses yeux étaient verts très clair, comme délavés, et posaient sur les gens un regard beaucoup trop grave pour une enfant de cet âge.

Draco se souvint que cette gamine avait toujours vécu en Angleterre, et que toute sa famille avait péri lors de la guerre. Il détourna les yeux, préférant regarder Alva Hawking.

– Malefoy, le salua-t-elle, l'air surprise. Je ne pensais pas te croiser ici.

– Tu te trompais, répliqua le Serpentard. Tu vas voir une psy, Hawking ?

La fillette le regarda d'un air terrifié, puis s'enfuit dans le cabinet de la psychomage. Derrière elle, la porte se referma doucement, sous le regard pensif de la Russe. Elle ne s'était pas levée de son siège. Aujourd'hui encore, elle portait des arums dans les cheveux.

– Non. Mais Cathy, si. Catherine Hawking, ma cousine.

– Je l'avais deviné.

– Je m'en doute.

Il y eut un silence, puis Hawking secoua la tête et désigna la rue d'un geste vague :

– Elle en a pour une heure. Je vais l'attendre. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Draco la regarda comme si elle était folle :

– Tu réalise que si des gens te voient avec un réputé Mangemort tel que moi, ta vie sera un enfer dès tes premiers pas à Poudlard ?

– On n'a qu'à rester ici. Tu dois te rendre quelque part ?

Malefoy hésita, puis se laissa tomber sur un siège en face de celui de la jeune fille. Elle était en train de lire un épais ouvrage relié de cuir. _« Les serpents mystiques »_. Hawking surprit son regard et referma le livre avec un sourire :

– C'est très intéressant, mais par les temps qui courent, c'est mal vu.

Draco haussa un sourcil sans répondre. Ce n'était pas tant les serpents qui dérangeraient le grand public, mais surtout le fait que c'était un livre de magie plutôt sombre. Il y avait des sorts de tortures et de compositions de poisons assez méchants là-dedans… Il le savait, Rogue avait le même bouquin de son vivant.

D'un coup de baguette, Hawking transforma l'aspect du grimoire en celui d'un innocent dictionnaire russo-anglais.

– Pourquoi vas-tu chez un psychomage ? lança-t-elle soudain à brûle-pourpoint.

– Obligatoire pour Poudlard, et Theodore m'a forcé, répondit négligemment. Et ta cousine ?

Hawking resta silencieuse un moment, et l'aristocrate pensa qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Mais, finalement, elle lâcha à mi-voix :

– Hawking n'est pas mon vrai nom. Ni le sien. C'était celui de nos mères. Elles étaient sœurs. Le père de Cathy était très attaché aux valeurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Alors elle aussi, elle doit voir un psy pour aller à l'école, devina Draco.

C'était vraiment très étrange de parler normalement avec quelqu'un. Sans méfiance ni insinuations douteuses, sans moues méprisantes ou commentaires chuchotés derrière lui. Oui, très étrange. Et reposant.

– Pas vraiment. Son père était un Mangemort, tu sais. Il voulait absolument l'impliquer dans la guerre, l'utiliser, qu'elle gravisse les échelons.

Draco s'était tétanisé sur son siège. Hawking avait les yeux fixés sur son livre et sa voix était paisible, tranquille. Pourtant, il avait la curieuse impression qu'elle savait que cette description pouvait s'appliquer à sa famille à lui.

– Sa mère adhérait à ses convictions, mais tenait plus que tout à Cathy, continuait-elle d'un ton plat. Alors ma tante, Esther, a tout fait pour protéger sa fille de son père. Mais un jour, elle a trahi. Elle a déserté avec sa fille. Et elle a été tuée sous ses yeux, en retenant les Mangemorts pendant que Cathy prenait un Portoloin pour rejoindre une cachette.

Malefoy laissa passer un silence, puis lâcha :

– Et son père ?

– Il est toujours en fuite, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Cathy est terrifiée à l'idée qu'il la retrouve. C'est pour ça que je l'emmène ici. Je doute que ce soit utile, cependant. Ça t'est utile, à toi ?

– Oui, répondit très sérieusement Draco. Je rattrape mon sommeil en retard.

Elle le fixa, l'air interloqué :

– Tu dors ?

– Oui.

– C'est gonflé de ta part.

– Je la paye, je fais ce que je veux.

Hawking gloussa :

– Oui, dis comme ça… Mais à ce rythme, tu n'auras jamais ton autorisation pour Poudlard.

– Qui te dit que je la veux ?

– C'est pour ça que tu es ici, non ?

Draco haussa les épaules. Il était d'abord venu ici pour Nott, puis pour lui-même. Mais pour Poudlard… Non, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Il ne pensait même pas à y retourner. Sa mère serait condamnée. Son monde était anéanti. A quoi bon continuer à faire comme avant ?

Hawking le fixait, pensive, patiente. Ce jour-là, elle portait une longue jupe blanche et noire, et un haut sombre à l'encolure très évasée. Son seul bijou était une croix de métal noir, passée à une chaîne de même couleur qu'elle portait au cou. Et bien sûr, ses arums. Pas de maquillages ou d'autres ornements.

Finalement, elle lâcha sans le regarder :

– Ma mère est morte dans une opération qui a mal tourné. Il y a un peu plus d'un an. C'est ta mère qui a ramené son corps. Elle aurait pu le laisser là-bas mais elle l'a ramené.

– Les Aurors ? murmura Draco.

– Et l'Ordre, fit Alva sans répondre directement. C'était le jour de la chute du Ministère.

– Ah.

Le silence plana à nouveau dans la salle d'attente. Malefoy ne le brisa pas. Il savait, à présent, ce qui avait poussé Hawking à le prévenir, pour Durmstrang. Et il savait, aussi, pourquoi elle ne craignait pas la compagnie des fils de Mangemorts. Elle était comme eux.

– Et ton père ? se risqua-t-il à interroger.

Hawking haussa un sourcil dédaigneux. Exactement la même expression que lui, du temps où il était le prince des Serpentards et se foutait de Potter.

– Je ne te connais pas assez pour te parler du reste de ma famille, Malefoy.

– Si tu veux, Hawking.

– Le procès de ta mère est bientôt, non ?

Draco se raidit, et son visage se ferma. En effet. Dans quelques jours, tout serai terminé. Ni lui ni Narcissa n'avaient d'espoir à présent.

– Oui.

– Il y aura Potter, fit Hawking en le scrutant. Pourquoi ? Il n'a témoigné à aucun autre procès. Sauf celui, posthume, de Severus Rogue. Et il l'a réhabilité.

Draco ricana :

– Tu crois que _Potter_ va réhabiliter _ma mère_ ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas comment fonctionne ce type.

Malefoy resta silencieux un instant. Sa mère, avant d'être emprisonnée, lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé dans la Forêt Interdite. Potter s'était livré, s'était laissé tuer. Et il avait survécu à _Avada Kedavra_. Narcissa avait menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'avait protégé… Peut-être que Potter était reconnaissant. Peut-être que son stupide complexe du héros allait le pousser à vraiment réhabiliter Narcissa Malefoy.

– Moi non plus, avoua-t-il.

Hawking s'appuya plus confortablement sur son dossier, et glissa son livre dans un sac aux pieds de sa chaise. Un sac de cours. Probablement celui qu'elle utiliserait à l'école.

– Parle-moi de Poudlard.

– Pourquoi ? rétorqua Draco prit au dépourvu.

– Parce que je vais y aller. Et toi aussi, je suppose.

Encore une fois, Draco ne répondit pas. Il n'envisageait pas sa vie au-delà du procès de sa mère.

Il se contenta de répondre aux questions de la Russe. Des questions assez inoffensives. « Comment s'opère la répartition ? » « Les différentes Maisons ont des cours en commun ? » « Comment est le prof de sortilège ? » « On peut étudier les Runes ? » « On peut sécher la Défense contre les forces du Mal si on est plus fort que le prof lui-même ? » « Il y a vraiment un nouveau prof dans cette matière chaque année ? » « On mange bien à Poudlard ? » « On peut devenir membre de l'équipe de Quidditch ? » « Ce Hagrid est _prof_ ? Sérieusement ? »

« Il y a des griffons dans la Forêt Interdite ? »

Cette dernière question fit ricaner Malefoy. Car un Malefoy ne rit pas, c'est connu : il ricane, ça fait plus ténébreux.

– Il y a probablement de tout dans la Forêt Interdite.

– Même des griffons ? fit Hawking d'un air rêveur. Ça serait génial. Avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y avait un projet de réinsertion des griffons en Angleterre.

– D'où est-ce que tu sais ça ? s'étonna Draco.

– Ma mère, lâcha la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Avant de suivre Père en Angleterre, elle travaillait à l'Ambassade Magique.

– Ta mère a suivi ton père ? répéta lentement Draco. Elle n'est pas venue par sa propre volonté ?

Hawking se raidit, soudain, et lui lança un regard glacé. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés dans l'accoudoir de son siège.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Malefoy était malin, et plus il rassemblait les pièces du puzzle, plus la situation de Hawking ressemblait à la sienne, jadis. C'était son père, Lucius Malefoy, le fanatique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Narcissa adhérait à ses idées, mais sans plus. C'était par amour pour Lucius qu'elle était devenue Mangemort. Et maintenant, elle en payait le prix.

_Mais elle n'est pas morte_, réalisa Draco en dévisageant la slave qui le toisait, glaciale. _Ma mère n'est pas encore morte. Potter va peut-être faire un autre miracle. Elle n'est pas morte, elle._

Et, comparant son cas à celui de cette fille qui aurait pu finir exactement comme lui, il songea qu'il n'était pas trop mal tombé. C'est vrai, Theodore et Blaise s'en tiraient mieux. Mais Hawking ? Elle n'avait plus sa mère, elle. Ni le reste de sa famille. Ni même son pays.

– Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux ? lâcha Alva Hawking d'un ton plus froid que la banquise.

– D'accord. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas donner ton prénom ?

Au moins, cette question eut le mérite de déstabiliser la jeune fille. Elle cilla, fronça les sourcils, et croisa les bras d'un air buté :

– Il est absolument ridicule. Pire que _Draco_.

– Tu sais qu'à la répartition, on annonce ton nom et ton prénom ?

Hawking grimaça. Apparemment, elle y avait déjà pensé… Et l'idée semblait inconfortable. Draco se rencogna dans son siège, très satisfait de lui.

– Je l'apprendrais à ce moment-là.

– Peut-être bien, rétorqua la Russe. Tu retourne donc à Poudlard ?

– Peut-être bien, répéta Draco d'un air narquois.

En vérité, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La sortie de Catherine Hawking le dispensa d'autres questions. Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent en même temps et, tandis que Cathy se plaçait légèrement derrière sa cousine, Alva Hawking lança un bref regard à l'adresse du Serpentard. Ce dernier avait déjà remis ses lunettes de soleil.

– A un de ces jours, peut-être.

– Il y a des chances, répliqua la jeune fille d'un air narquois. Cathy a rendez-vous jusqu'à fin août. Toutes les semaines, même jour, même heure.

Draco avait les mêmes horaires. Cette idée le fit ricaner. Il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avec un bref salut :

– A la semaine prochaine, Hawking.

– A la semaine prochaine, Malefoy.

La semaine prochaine, ça serait la veille du procès.

**oOoOoOo**

Draco Malefoy devint de plus en plus nerveux à l'approche du procès. C'était bientôt la fin de l'été, le Ministère se hâtait d'en finir. On déchaînait les haines dans l'espoir qu'elles se tarissent pour la rentrée. N'importe quoi. Comme si ça pouvait marcher.

Les murmures et les insultes se multiplièrent sur son passage. Le nom des Malefoy revenait très souvent dans les journaux.

La veille du procès, il était si nerveux qu'il ne réussi pas à dormir chez la psychomage. Il tournait comme un lion en cage. Un lion… Même cette métaphore lui donnait envie de frapper quelque chose.

Finalement, pour se libérer du stress et de la rage qui l'étouffaient, il se mit à parler. Comme ça, en vrac. Il dit qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça, jamais voulu de la Marque ou de sa mission de tuer Dumbledore, qu'il ne voulait pas que tout cela arrive, qu'il aurait préféré que Voldemort ne revienne jamais, qu'il avait peur, que sa mère lui manquait, que son père ne lui avait jamais montré qu'il l'aimait, que ce _connard_ de Potter avait eu raison depuis le début et que maintenant tout était fini, mais qu'il faisait quand même des cauchemars la nuit, qu'il revoyait Naguini avaler son repas de chair humaine _sur sa table de salon_, qu'il avait du torturer un homme un jour, et qu'il en vomissait, il n'avait _jamais_ voulu, jamais, et il avait _peur_, et il voulait que tout s'arrête et il en avait _assez_, plus qu'assez d'être accusé alors qu'il ne voulait pas ça, et…

Il finit par se taire, les cordes vocales en feu d'avoir crier, épuisé, soulagé, et un peu surpris. Dans sa rage, il avait fracassé un vase, envoyé voler la chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce. La psychomage n'avait pas bougé, son bloc-notes à la main.

Finalement, elle se leva, ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, en sortit un formulaire et le lui donna. C'était l'autorisation pour Poudlard.

Draco sortit très en avance de ce rendez-vous-là. Il ne vit pas les deux Hawking, ni dans la salle d'attente ni dans la rue. Il en fut soulagé. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Il ne sorti pas de chez lui avant le procès, le lendemain.

C'était au Ministère. Département des Mystères, dans la salle d'audience où le fauteuil de l'accusé avait des chaines sur les bras. Quand Narcissa y prit place, les chaines s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras d'un geste vif en cliquetant. Ce simple bruit suffit à faire pâlir son fils.

La salle était pleine à craquer.

Il y avait beaucoup de témoins. Des Aurors, mais aussi des Mangemorts qui attendaient leurs procès, des complices, et des innocentés. Hagrid était là. Potter également. Draco Malefoy avait fait sa déposition dès l'arrestation et il était jugé « trop proche de l'accusé » : il ne serait pas interrogé. Ça le mettait au supplice.

La plupart des témoignages dépeignaient Narcissa comme une ardente adepte des principes de Voldemort, très loyale, n'ayant jamais fait preuve d'hésitation, ayant tué et torturé des innocents. Potter, l'air un peu nerveux, attendait son tour. Il passait en avant-dernier. Une mise en scène, évidemment : pour que tout le monde l'écoute.

Draco aurait pu jurer que son discours avait été préparé par Granger.

Potter déclara que Narcissa aurait pu dire qu'il était encore en vie après l'_Avada Kedavra_. Elle aurait ainsi signé la victoire totale de Voldemort. Elle aurait retrouvé son fils, son mari n'aurait pas été emprisonné, et les Malefoy auraient été récompensés. Mais non, elle avait menti. Elle l'avait sauvé. Elle ne l'avait pas fait pour Lucius, Voldemort ou Draco, elle l'avait fait pour le sauver, lui, Harry Potter. Et elle lui avait permis de tuer Voldemort.

Ensuite, Potter déclara seulement qu'il priait les juges de faire preuve d'indulgence, car il était très reconnaissant à Narcissa Malefoy de son geste. Puis il adressa un bref signe de tête à l'accusée, et quitta la barre des témoins pour revenir à sa place.

Draco Malefoy n'en revenait pas. Quinze minutes plus tôt, la foule grondait comme une bête féroce et voulait faire de sa mère un exemple. Maintenant, ils fixaient Potter avec admiration, adoration presque. Ils le félicitaient pour sa grandeur d'âme, son pardon, sa franchise. Ils lui mangeaient dans la main.

Hagrid, bourru et intimidé, ne fit que dire oui à toutes les questions du juge. Oui, Voldemort avait frappé Harry d'un sortilège de mort. Oui, Narcissa avait dit qu'il était mort. Oui, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, tous les Mangemorts n'attendaient qu'un signe pour frapper à leur tour. Oui, cela avait certainement sauvé l'Elu. Oui, oui, oui.

Narcissa Malefoy perdit tous ses biens : manoir, domaines, privilèges, titres de son époux. Sa baguette lui fut confisquée pour une mise à l'épreuve de six mois. Mais elle fut libérée. Et c'était le principal.

A la sortie du procès, mère et fils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le Ministère, escortés par deux Aurors, Potter sembla hésiter un instant à aller les voir. Pour faire quoi, s'excuser ? Demander des remerciements ?

Finalement, il se déroba et s'en alla d'un autre côté. Trouillard. Pas fichu de regarder en face ses vieux ennemis.

A la sortie du Ministère, devant la cheminée, les deux Aurors regardèrent les Malefoy d'un air presque narquois. Sa chambre d'hôtel n'avait pas de cheminée et, de toute façon, ne pouvait accueillir deux personnes. C'était maintenant que Draco réalisait qu'il avait réellement cru que tout s'arrêterait avec se procès, qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé que sa mère et lui pouvaient s'en sortir.

Il s'était vraiment plongé dans une sorte de résignation morbide. Exactement comme quand il avait eu pour ordre de tuer Dumbledore. Il était si persuadé que seule la mort l'attendait qu'il s'était juste abandonné au destin.

Il en aurait rougi de honte. Mais un Malefoy ne rougit pas de honte, et il se contenta de toiser les Aurors avec morgue.

– Tiens ! Bonjour, Draco, Mrs Malefoy.

Aurors et Malefoy pivotèrent vers l'intruse qui venait de les apostropher. Et Draco cligna des yeux, à moitié persuadé que c'était impossible.

Alva Hawking se tenait devant eux, sa baguette dans une main et un dossier dans l'autre. L'air aussi naturel que si elle se retrouvait tous les jours en face de deux Malefoy encadrés par des Aurors hostiles, elle continua :

– Je devais récupérer des formulaires pour officialiser mon installation à Londres, d'où ma présence ici. Ainsi, vous êtes acquittée, Mrs Malefoy ?

Narcissa hocha la tête avec raideur, fixant Hawking avec une curiosité bien dissimulée. Un Auror, visiblement mécontent de cette interruption, demanda d'un ton âpre :

– Vous êtes ?

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, et poursuivit à l'adresse de Narcissa :

– Je connais Draco. Il m'a d'ailleurs posé un lapin il n'y a pas si longtemps… Puis-je vous inviter tous les deux chez moi pour fêter le dénouement de cette affaire ?

A cet instant, Draco aurait volontiers béni la Russe. C'était l'échappatoire parfaite. Un regard entre la mère et le fils suffit à ce qu'ils se comprennent, et Narcissa répondit avec un sourire poli :

– Avec plaisir.

– Nous te suivons, Alva, renchérit Draco.

Les Aurors se regardèrent, décontenancés, mais Narcissa était acquittée, Draco aussi, et la jeune Russe n'avait rien de menaçant. Ils ne purent donc rien faire quand, suivie des deux Malefoy, Hawking disparu dans un feu de cheminé vert émeraude.

Ils atterrirent tous les trois dans un modeste salon aux teintes beiges, qui servait apparemment aussi de salle à manger. Assise à table, Catherine Hawking était plongée dans la lecture d'un grimoire. En les voyants, elle poussa un glapissement de surprise.

– Ce n'est que moi, Cathy, la rassura Alva en se redressant. Je suis désolée de vous avoir enlevés comme ça, s'excusa-t-elle en se tournant vers les Malefoy. Mais les Aurors auraient été trop contents de vous assigner une résidence surveillée, vu que vous n'avez plus de manoir.

– Vous avez assisté au procès ? interrogea Narcissa tout en continuant à scruter Alva.

– Non, mais c'était évident. Le Ministère ne peut pas passer à côté d'une telle occasion de s'enrichir, surtout si cela apporte une illusion de justice.

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle réalisait soudain quelque chose.

– Vous êtes la fille de Diane Netaniev.

– Hawking, rectifia aussitôt Alva en jetant un regard en biais à Draco (qui n'en perdait pas une miette). Diane Hawking était son nom de jeune fille, et je le reprends.

– Je comprends, acquiesça Narcissa.

Ainsi, le père d'Alva portait le nom de _Netaniev_. C'était lui, le Mangemort de la famille. Les Hawking étaient moins compromis, car la mère d'Alva était morte, et celle de Cathy s'était héroïquement sacrifiée. Évidemment. Tout s'emboitait à merveille.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas connaissance d'un Mangemort se nommant Netaniev. Pourtant, une consonance russe aussi typique, ça devrait l'avoir marqué.

Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Qui d'autre qu'une fille de Mangemort irait aider les Malefoy ?

Alva leur fit signe de s'asseoir et, agitant un peu sa baguette, fit venir devant eux une assiette de financiers dorés. Cathy disparu dans la cuisine, et Draco entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Elle devait faire du thé.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil puis, fixant la jeune Russe, posa la question fatidique :

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ? demanda candidement Alva.

– D'abord Durmstrang, puis le psy, et maintenant ici. Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

– Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde Draco, rétorqua Alva en levant les yeux au ciel. Si ça se trouve, c'était juste pour aider ta mère que je faisais ça. Mrs Malefoy, je… vous suis très reconnaissance d'avoir préservé le nom de ma mère et d'avoir ramené son corps.

– Ce n'est rien, répondit doucement Narcissa.

– Pour moi, c'est beaucoup. Très peu de gens savaient quel visage se cachait sous sa cagoule. Vous auriez pu la vendre, laisser le Ministère s'accaparer ses biens et cracher sur sa mémoire, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Merci, ajouta Alva avec raideur.

Cathy revient avec le service à thé sur un plateau, qu'elle posa sur la table basse avant de filer discrètement hors de la pièce, son grimoire avec elle. Malefoy n'avait pas oublié l'histoire du père Mangemort qui la terrifiait, et il la regarda partir avec un drôle de poids sur l'estomac.

Son regard dériva sur le thé, sa mère qui grignotait un gâteau comme si elle manquait d'appétit alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle était affamée, et ça lui rappela soudain une des paroles de Hawking. Il pivota vers elle :

– Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de lapin ?

– Mais tu m'as posé un lapin, répondit très sérieusement la jeune fille. On avait dit « à la semaine prochaine », et tu as filé en avance.

– J'avais mon autorisation, soupira Malefoy.

– C'est vrai ? Tant mieux. Et sinon, c'était surtout parce que j'avais besoin d'une bonne raison pour vous inviter. En plus, j'ai également clamé haut et fort que je venais d'arriver, ce qui va les laisser supposer que je suis une étrangère qui ignore totalement à quel point vous êtes infréquentables.

Puis elle écarquilla les yeux et s'excusa platement :

– Euh, sans vouloir vous vexer. C'est comme ça qu'ils vous voient, maintenant, alors je vais jouer sur leur paranoïa vous comprenez ? Je ne pense pas du tout que vous soyez infréquentables…

– Tu t'enfonces, Hawking, laissa tomber Malefoy en attrapant un biscuit.

Elle émit un reniflement dédaigneux, mais se tu. Narcissa les regarda tous les deux avec un mince sourire. Elle semblait avoir prit dix ans, mais son air amusé la rajeunissait.

Draco se retint de sourire, lui aussi. Voir sa mère, bien vivante et libre, devant lui, et la voir sourire… Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait eu peur pour elle.

Alva s'appuya un peu plus sur son dossier et, d'un geste machinal, joua avec la fleur blanche éternellement piquée dans ses cheveux.

– Mrs Malefoy, Draco. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas juste pour vous aider. Je voudrais savoir si vous savez… Ce que sont devenus mes frères.

Draco et sa mère échangèrent un regard. Perplexe, pour le jeune homme, et hésitant, pour la mère. Narcissa croisa les mains sur ses genoux, une posture simple et digne, celle qu'on adopte lorsqu'on se cuirasse contre le monde extérieur.

– Oswald et Borislav Netaniev sont morts tous les deux au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a huit mois.

Alva cligna des yeux, puis détourna la tête.

– Leurs corps… ?

– Détruits. Andreï Netaniev ne voulait pas que les Aurors se les approprient.

– Je comprends, fit Alva d'une voix blanche. Je comprends.

Andreï Netaniev devait être son père, songea Draco. Un père étrange, qui avait emmené sa famille au massacre, l'arrachant à son pays. Sa femme puis ses fils étaient morts, et sans doute avait-il péri lui-même. _Le parfait Mangemort_, ironisa mentalement le jeune Malefoy.

Alva prit une grande inspiration et, quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers eux, elle s'était recomposé une expression.

– Je ne veux pas vous chasser, mais je dois faire quelque chose avant ce soir…

Elle ne faisait ni plus ni moins que de les chasser, mais vu ce que Narcissa lui avait dit, Draco ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir. Les deux Malefoy hochèrent la tête et se levèrent, puis la jeune fille les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Son appartement était tout petit et l'ameublement était assez impersonnel : c'était sans doute un foyer provisoire avant la rentrée.

Les Hawking n'avaient plus de véritable foyer, à présent.

* * *

Voilà ^^ Bon, ça ne coupe pas exatcment où je voudrais mais tant pis, l'essentiel y est. Alva, incorrigible grande gueule arrogante... Au cas où vous vous poseriez des questions, Alva ne sera pas l'unique OC de cette fic (je compte meubler la huitième année, quand même). Et je suis catégorique : pas de Marye-Sue à l'horizon !

Un grand merci à **Don-jul** pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir ^^

A pluch' !


	3. Le pouvoir d'un nom

Oui, le titre est... pas terrible. mais que voulez-vous, j'avais pas d'idées...

* * *

**Le pouvoir d'un nom**

Ils échangèrent un dernier salut sur le palier, puis les Malefoy transplanèrent, le fils guidant sa mère.

Ils atterrirent dans la chambre d'hôtel de Draco. Aussitôt, ce dernier agita sa baguette, et ses affaires se rangèrent toutes seules dans sa malle. Sa mère, épuisée par la journée, s'assit sur le lit en le regardant faire.

– Où comptes-tu aller ?

– Nous devrions changer d'hôtel, Mère. J'ai une baguette et je suis majeur : si je crée un peu d'argent Moldu, on n'y verra que du feu. Installons-nous le plus loin possible du Ministère et ensuite… On avisera.

Narcissa réfléchit un instant :

– Je connais un lieu qui pourrait convenir. Je déménagerai lorsque tu seras à Poudlard.

De surprise, Draco en arrêta son sortilège, et tous les vêtements en train de se plier et de se ranger retombèrent mollement à terre. Il pivota vers sa mère, incrédule :

– Poudlard ?

– Tu dois y retourner, continua Narcissa, inflexible. Une fois que tu auras tes ASPICS, tu pourras trouver du travail et faire ce que tu voudras de ta vie. Sans ce diplôme, tu n'arriveras à rien. _Nous_ n'arriverons à rien.

– Mère…

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter après l'avoir enfin retrouvée. Mais elle le fixait de ses yeux gris inflexibles, lui ordonnant silencieusement d'obéir. Avait-elle aussi peur et aussi mal que lui ? Oui, sans doute. Peut-être même plus. Elle n'avait plus de baguette, plus rien, même pas une perspective d'avenir. Et elle voulait quand même qu'il parte. Pour son bien à lui.

Les Serpentards devaient êtres des Gryffondors refoulés.

– Que feras-tu ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Draco, ordonna sèchement sa mère. Je ne suis pas sans défense.

Draco acquiesça lentement. Ses affaires se remirent à se plier et se ranger, et il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de sa mère.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle lui avait terriblement manqué, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Il aurait aimé être un Gryffondor, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et ne pas regretter sa franchise après. On lui avait toujours appris à taire ses émotions. Chez lui, chez les Serpentards, chez les Mangemorts. Il aurait aimé être capable de les mettre en mots, aujourd'hui. Ça lui semblait si important que sa mère sache qu'il l'aimait.

Il ouvrit puis ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, sans réussir à prononcer une seule parole. Finalement, pour se sauver du ridicule, il détourna la tête.

– Tu connais Alva Hawking ?

Narcissa resta silencieuses quelques secondes. Elle semblait réticente à répondre.

– Pas vraiment, mais je connaissais ses parents.

– Ils étaient des Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?

Narcissa plissa le front, songeuse, et finit par concéder :

– Son père, oui. Sa mère, pas vraiment.

Draco nota scrupuleusement l'information dans un coin de son esprit. Voilà pourquoi Alva disait que sa mère avait suivi son père.

Il ne dit rien, laissant à Narcissa le temps de peser ses mots. Finalement, sa mère inspira profondément, et commença à parler.

– Son père est revenu au Seigneur des Ténèbres dès son retour, lors de la Coupe de Feu. C'était un très grand maître des potions et des sortilèges. Il créait des sorts et des poisons imprégnés de magie noire. Je pense que c'est lui qui a créé la Marque des Ténèbres, d'après ce qu'il a laissé entendre. Il était un des tous premiers fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui.

– Très peu le connaissaient. Il cultivait son mystère, il n'ôtait presque jamais son masque. Oui, il portait un masque, en acier noir, afin de conserver son anonymat. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'estimait beaucoup, et n'y voyait pas d'objection. Ton père et moi-même ne l'avons rencontrés qu'une ou deux fois, lorsqu'il a offert ses dernières découvertes au Maîtres.

– Ses découvertes ?

Narcissa jeta un regard de paranoïaque dans la chambre vide, puis continua à mi-voix :

– Des sorts de destructions. Ou de tortures. Des poisons qui font mourir lentement les Moldu mais qui sont inoffensives sur les sorciers… Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois, mais ces deux fois m'ont suffis.

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Ce Netaniev… Un Russe, un étranger, qui avait quitté son pays pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par conviction, et non par peur, c'était certain. Lord Voldemort ne serait jamais allé punir un déserteur en Russie. Si Netaniev était revenu, c'était parce qu'il voulait servir, réellement.

Et Alva était sa fille. Alva, sérieusement ? Cette fille bavarde à l'accent chantant, qui souriait presque toujours et qui portait des fleurs dans les cheveux ?

– Après ce qui s'est passé au Ministère durant ta cinquième année, les frontières ont été fermées avec les autres pays sorciers, continua Narcissa. Par crainte de l'invasion des forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu comprends. Netaniev a contourné les barrières, je ne sais comment. C'est grâce à lui que nous… que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu ramener des géants, par exemple. Netaniev, lui, a ramené sa femme et ses deux fils.

– Sa femme s'appelait Hawking, se rappela Draco. Etait-elle anglaise ?

Narcissa inclina légèrement la tête pour acquiescer.

– Oui. Les Hawking sont une très vielle famille de Sang-Purs. La lignée a disparu, faute de descendants mâles, mais une des héritières avait épousé Netaniev. Elle s'appelait Diane Hawking.

Hawking. Une famille Sang-Pur, mais oubliée, disparue ou presque. Oui, Alva avait choisit une bonne couverture, une très bonne couverture.

Draco faillit interroger sa mère à propos de la sœur de Diane Hawking, Esther. La mère de Catherine Hawking. Puis il renonça. Mieux valait absorber tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la famille proche de cette Alva qui passait son temps à lui sauver la mise.

Tiens. C'était devenu _Alva_, maintenant. Plus _Hawking_.

– Diane et moi avons sympathisé. Elle excellait en potions et en soins. Tu ne t'es jamais aventuré dans l'aile du manoir transformée en infirmerie, mais si tu l'avais fait, Draco, tu l'aurais rencontré : elle y passait tout son temps. Elle arrivait à soigner presque n'importe quoi. C'était une femme très noble et très douce.

Narcissa fit une pause, les yeux fixés droit devant elle, puis elle ajouta à mi-voix :

– Elle s'inquiétait pour ses enfants.

Draco croisa le regard de sa mère, et soudain sa gorge se noua. Oh, évidemment que sa mère et Diane Hawking avait sympathisé. Parce qu'elles s'inquiétaient pour leur famille, toutes les deux. Et qu'elles ne leur disaient pas.

Il aurait vraiment aimé dire à sa mère qu'elle lui avait manqué, qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter. Et sa mère, très probablement, aurait voulu lui dire la même chose. Parce que Sang-Purs aristocratiques et froids ou non, ils s'aimaient, tous les deux.

Mais ils étaient juste incapables de se le dire. Alors ils parlaient d'autres choses. Pour faire semblant de rester attentifs et impassibles. Alors qu'en fait, cette discussion ne leur servait qu'à entendre le son de la voix de l'autre.

Narcissa regarda ailleurs.

– Ses enfants… Ils avaient à peine dix-huit et vingt ans. Ils feignaient l'enthousiasme, mais ils avaient peur, je l'ai senti… Je ne les ai vus qu'à leur arrivée, au mois d'octobre. Tu étais encore à Poudlard. Par la suite, c'était Diane qui me parlait d'eux.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant. Cela faisait un moment que la malle était pleine et bouclée, mais ni Draco ni elle ne firent mine de s'en apercevoir.

– Ils participaient aux opérations de grande envergure. Je pense que leur père leur confiait ses nouvelles inventions… Et qu'ils les testaient. C'était… Des machines, pour Netaniev. Il les envoyait au combat avec des sorts et des poisons et il attendait de voir ce que ça donnait. Certes, ils étaient très doués avec la magie noire. Mais ce n'étaient que des enfants…

_Ses propres enfants_. Draco eut la vision soudaine de la petite Cathy, avec ses yeux verts terrifiés et sa pâleur maladive, lâchée au milieu des combats avec des Mangemorts. _Ils avaient dix-huit et vingt ans. Mon âge. Ils ne savaient rien de la guerre._

Il serra les mâchoires.

– Et ensuite ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

– Cela a duré longtemps. Lorsque nous… Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attaqué le Ministère de la Magie pour tuer Scrimgeour, les deux enfants étaient porteurs de sorts très dangereux pour eux. Diane a absolument tenu à les accompagner… Et je suis partie avec elle.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, perdue dans ses pensées.

– Diane est morte en protégeant ses fils. Ils ne l'ont jamais su.

– Et tu as ramenée son corps, lâcha Draco à mi-voix.

Narcissa soupira, l'air soudain fatiguée. Elle avait des cheveux blancs, remarqua absurdement son fils. Quand est-ce que sa mère était devenue si vieille et fragile ?

– Oui. Netaniev m'a écrit qu'il se considérait redevable envers moi pour lui avoir rendu sa femme. Il l'a enterré lui-même dans le cimetière des Hawking.

_Peut-être qui l'aimait, après tout, _songea Draco_. Je pense que mon père m'aimait, même s'il ne me l'a jamais montré. Personne n'est incapable de ne pas aimer ceux qui partagent sa vie et qui l'aiment…_

Voilà qu'il se montrait aussi sentimental qu'un Poufsouffle niaiseux. Au secours.

Narcissa poursuivait :

– Puis… Il est retourné en Russie durant quelques jours. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres demandait quotidiennement de ses nouvelles. Il en est revenu avec sa fille, celle que tu appelle Alva.

– Elle déteste son prénom, ricana nerveusement Draco en se souvenant de ce que la jeune Hawking avait dit à propos du « délire maternel de l'année ».

– Après la mort de Diane, je n'ai plus entendu parler de Netaniev, sauf bien sûr quand il est revenu de Russie. Il s'est empressé d'aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans notre manoir. Et il lui a présenté sa fille, en disant qu'elle serait son assistante. Elle était livide de terreur. Et elle avait cette fleur blanche dans les cheveux…

Narcissa, perdue dans ses pensées, secoua la tête en murmurant :

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a trouvé que ce n'était pas de son goût. Il la lui a retiré des cheveux lui-même, du bout des doigts. Elle fixait son père comme pour l'appeler à l'aide, et lui, il regardait le Maître avec vénération.

A chaque fois qu'il avait vu lord Voldemort, Draco avait été totalement terrifié. Et pourtant, il était prévenu, de sa laideur, de son pouvoir, de la terreur qu'il faisait naître. Il plaignit sincèrement Alva pour son premier face à face.

– Ensuite, je n'ai plus revu les Netaniev. Ni les enfants ni le père. Il y a huit mois, les deux garçons ont été tués dans une embuscade. Bella était présente et m'a raconté qu'après leur mort, les sorts dont ils étaient gorgés continuaient à fuser comme des feux d'artifices… Jusqu'à ce que leurs corps partent en cendres.

Elle poussa un long soupir, puis planta son regard dans celui de son fils.

– Andreï Netaniev a participé à la bataille de Poudlard. Pas sa fille. Je pense qu'au cours de l'année dernière, elle a déserté et est revenue en Russie. Mais qui elle est, ce qu'elle a fait durant cette année, je l'ignore, Draco.

Le jeune Malefoy fit tourner sa baguette entre ses mains, pensif.

– Et son père ?

– Je l'ignore. Je pense qu'il est mort. Je l'imagine mal survivre à son maître.

Il y eut un instant de silence entre eux, puis Draco se tourna vers sa mère :

– Diane Hawking avait une sœur, paraît-il.

– Oui. Esther Duncan. Femme de Mangemort et alliée, mais pas Mangemort elle-même… Elle a trahi peu après la mort de Dumbledore, et a été tuée. Son mari est toujours en fuite. Pourquoi ?

– Simple curiosité. Alva Hawking est revenue en Angleterre pour s'occuper de sa cousine, la fille des Duncan.

Narcissa hocha la tête, silencieuse, et Draco se fit la réflexion que la situation des cousines Hawking était étrangement semblable. Toutes deux avaient perdues leurs familles, et leurs pères Mangemorts avaient disparus.

Enfin, Duncan avait fui. Netaniev, lui, était sans doute six pieds sous terre.

Draco secoua la tête et changea de sujet :

– Si je dois revenir à Poudlard, Mère…

– Tu iras à Poudlard, Draco.

– D'accord, capitula son fils. Quand j'irai, penses-tu qu'elle pourrait me soutenir ? J'aurais besoin d'alliés.

– Ne peux-tu pas compter sur Potter ?

Rien que l'idée de devenir ami avec l'Elu donnait envie de vomir à Draco. _L'Elu_ ! Bouffi de sa suffisance, toujours aimé et entouré. Il n'avait jamais eu à supporter les Doloris en guise de punition, jamais eu à arpenter les salles obscures d'un manoir qui lui donnait des cauchemars, jamais été terrifié par la solitude et la déchéance dans laquelle il s'enfonçait. Non, Potter avait toujours tout eu : la gloire, l'indulgence, l'amour, le bon rôle. Et en plus il s'était payé le luxe de mépriser Draco dès leur rencontre dans le train. C'était dégueulasse.

– Je ne pense pas, non, lâcha Draco d'une voix traînante.

Narcissa n'insista pas. Elle se leva, vite imitée par son fils, et se recomposa le visage digne et impavide qu'elle avait toujours porté.

– Allons-y, Draco. En chemin, tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passée depuis que nous avons été séparés.

**oOoOoOo**

A dix jours de la rentrée, Malefoy se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire ses achats lorsqu'il revit Alva Hawking. Accompagnée de sa cousine, elle était en grande conversation avec Blaise Zabini et une femme d'une grande beauté qui devait être sa mère. Les trois futurs élèves de Poudlard portaient chacun un grand chaudron où s'entassait livres et fournitures diverses.

En le voyant, elle lui adressa un large sourire. Blaise sembla hésiter, puis lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Draco ne se fit pas prier.

– Bravo pour le procès, le félicita chaleureusement Blaise dès qu'il les eut rejoint. Maintenant, toi et ta mère êtes totalement libres !

– Dans une mesure toute relative, le tempéra Draco.

Ni lui ni sa mère ne pouvaient quitter le pays, et la moindre incartade serait sévèrement punie. Potter les avait sauvés cette fois. Mais il n'y aurait sans doute pas de seconde chance.

– Avez-vous pu récupérer le manoir Malefoy ? l'interrogea Mrs Zabini.

– Non, malheureusement. La totalité de nos biens ont été razziés par le Ministère.

A présent, Narcissa et son fils vivaient dans un quartier Moldu de la banlieue de Londres, propre et soignée. Leur demeure était l'ancienne maison de Sirius Black, là où il avait vécu après avoir hérité de son grand-oncle. La maison ne figurait pas sur l'héritage de Black, elle ne revenait donc pas à Harry Potter mais à la plus proche parente de Sirius encore en vie : Narcissa.

Draco n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Honnêtement, son manoir lui donnait encore des cauchemars. Il n'aurait pu y revenir en sachant que lord Voldemort avait arpenté chaque pièce de cet endroit.

Sentant que Draco n'avait pas envie d'en parler, Alva changea de sujet :

– On parlait de baguettes magiques. Ollivander a passé tout son temps à examiner la mienne, c'est tout juste s'il s'est intéressé à Cathy. J'avais envie de la lui arracher des mains.

Draco sauta sur l'occasion, se tournant vers la cadette des Hawking. Elle semblait avoir prit un peu d'assurance. Son teint était moins maladif et elle s'était étoffée, comme si elle retrouvait la santé.

– Tu as acheté sa baguette seulement maintenant ? Le mieux aurait été de le faire au début de l'été, le temps qu'elle se familiarise avec…

Alva haussa les épaules :

– Pas eut le temps.

– Pourquoi Ollivander examinait ta baguette ? s'intéressa Blaise.

– Elle a été fabriquée par Gregorovitch. Vingt-huit centimètres et demi, bois de cèdre et plume de griffon. « Le bois d'if choisis souvent un maître qui possède en lui un grand potentiel » fit Alva en imitant l'intonation d'Ollivander. Eh, il croyait quoi ? Je ne suis pas n'importe qui !

– Griffon ? répéta Mrs Zabini en fronçant les sourcils. J'ignorais que leurs plumes pouvaient être utilisés dans la fabrication de baguettes…

– C'est courant en Europe de l'Est. Il n'y a pas de licornes, mais en Sibérie, les Sombrals et les griffons sont très nombreux. Aucune autre espèce ailée comme l'hippogriffe ne leur fait concurrence. Le climat est trop froid pour ça. On se sert donc de leurs plumes et de leurs crins pour la composition des baguettes magiques.

La Sibérie. Encore une information à retenir. Alva était allée en Sibérie. Peut-être même qu'elle était originaire de là…

Un bout de papier froissé jaillit soudain de la poche de Blaise et s'agita devant son nez. Il l'attrapa d'un geste agacé, lançant un regard d'excuse aux autres.

– Ma liste. Je l'ai enchanté pour qu'elle se rappelle à moi, mais elle a tendance à insister un peu trop.

– J'aurais du faire ça, moi aussi, marmonna Alva en fouillant ses poches. Je crois que j'ai perdu la mienne…

– Non, c'est moi qui l'ai, dit timidement Cathy en lui tendant lui tendant la liste, soigneusement pliée.

Draco sortit la sienne, et la consulta rapidement. Il fallait encore qu'il achète des robes, quelques vêtements et ses ingrédients de potions. Et un hibou, aussi. Celui de son père avait disparu au cours de sa septième année. Il soupçonnait un _courageux_ Gryffondor de l'avoir empoisonné pour se venger des Mangemorts.

– Il nous faut nos ingrédients de potions et un hibou, lâcha Alva. Je ne pense pas que Finist sera autorisé à livrer du courrier à Poudlard.

– Finist ? répéta Draco avec un haussement de sourcil.

– Mon faucon pèlerin. Comment est-ce que vous faites, en Angleterre, pour dépendre uniquement des hiboux ? En Europe, on utilise des faucons de toutes les races, et même des aigles…

– Quel nom original, se moqua Draco en ignorant sa tirade. « Finist le fier faucon » est le héros d'un conte russe, n'est-ce pas ?

Alva haussa les épaules, embarrassée.

– Je trouvais ça classe.

– Je dois aussi acheter des ingrédients pour potions, fit Blaise en relevant le nez de sa liste. Quant au hibou, nous avons encore les nôtres. Mais je ne serais pas contre un animal de compagnie…

– Pourquoi pas, répondit sa mère avec un petit sourire. Ce sera ton cadeau de rentrée.

– Allons-y ensemble, proposa Alva. Je ne connais pas d'animalerie au Chemin de Traverse…

Draco hésita. Franchement, il n'avait pas envie qu'on le dévisage. Et s'il était avec d'autres gens, les regards pèseraient d'autant plus lourd, comme si on le soupçonnait de préparer un complot.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver un moyen de se défiler. Alva et Blaise semblaient ravis de sa compagnie, et ils l'entrainèrent avec eux. Le jeune Malefoy surprit le regard amusé de Cathy, et lança un regard noir à la fillette, qui baissa aussitôt les yeux.

– C'est la première fois que tu viens sur le Chemin de Traverse ? interrogea Blaise.

– Je suis déjà allée à Gringotts, mais sinon, jamais. Et toi, Cathy ?

La fillette baissa les yeux et marmonna une réponse presque inaudible, qui fit hausser un sourcil à Alva.

– Florian Fortarôme ? C'est quoi ?

– Un glacier, sourit Blaise. Délicieux, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'est plus ouvert.

Après la guerre, Florian Fortarôme n'avait pas reparu. Les Mangemorts l'avaient fait disparaitre pour on-ne-savait-quel crime quand la promotion de Draco était en sixième année… Il avait probablement été tué.

Un léger silence plana sur leur groupe, puis Draco changea de sujet :

– A propos de baguette, comment est celle de Cathy ?

La fillette sembla retrouver une certaine assurance, et pour la première fois, elle adressa directement la parole à Malefoy :

– Vingt-quatre centimètre trois quarts, en bois d'aulne, avec un crin de licorne.

– Le bois d'Aulne a la réputation de s'associer aux sorciers les plus avancés, fit remarquer Blaise. Tu as toutes les chances de tomber à Serdaigle maintenant.

– Ne juge pas un sorcier sur sa baguette ! le rabroua sa mère. Avec la tienne en bois de châtaigner, à première vue, tu étais destiné à aller à Poufsouffle.

Blaise se renfrogna, ce qui fit sourire les deux autres. Le bois de châtaigner avait la réputation de s'attacher aux sorciers doués pour la Botanique…

Mrs. Zabini changea de sujet :

– Votre nom sonne anglais, Miss Hawking, mais il ne me dit rien.

Alors que Malefoy pensait que la Russe allait esquiver la question, Alva se lança avec enthousiasme sur le sujet :

– Oh, les Hawking sont une famille très ancienne, mais à présent presque totalement éteinte, comme toutes les grandes familles Sang-Pur.

– De Sang-Pur ? s'intéressa la mère de Blaise. Dans ce cas, vous devez avoir de la famille ici. Toutes les lignées de Sang-Pur sont cousines.

– Oh, les Hawking sont quand même une branche assez éloignée du tronc principal, si on veut utiliser la métaphore de l'arbre généalogique. De nombreuses familles voisines de la mienne se sont éteintes. Les Nott sont mes cousins au quatrième degré, ou cinquième degré… Je ne sais plus. Les Prewett sont actuellement la lignée qui m'est la plus proche.

_Prewett_, songea Malefoy avec une grimace. Comme la femme d'Arthur Weasley. La grosse vache traître à son sang… Rousse, tiens : Molly Weasley était rousse. Et Alva avait les cheveux roux très clairs.

Effectivement, les Prewett et les Hawking étaient sans doute des lignées proches.

Alva, ignorant les déambulations mentales de Draco, continuait :

– Ça devait bien faire deux générations qu'aucun Hawking n'a habité à Londres ! Cathy et moi sommes de vraies revenantes. Mes parents vivaient en Russie, et ceux de Cathy avaient leur résidence principale en Irlande.

– Beurk, l'Irlande, grimaça Blaise.

– T'as quelque chose contre les Irlandais ? rétorqua Alva.

– Oui, ils sont nuls au Quidditch.

Cathy baissa la tête pour dissimuler un sourire derrière ses mèches roux clair, amusée. Quant à Draco et Mrs. Zabini, ils retinrent un même rictus mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Blaise ne jouait pas au Quidditch, mais il était totalement accro à ce sport.

Alva s'accorda un instant de réflexion, puis haussa les épaules :

– Pas faux. Le niveau de leur équipe nationale est en chute libre.

– Au fait, quel est ton club favori ?

– Les Aigles de Tishanka. C'est un club en Russie. Leur mascotte est un griffon blanc. On dit qu'ils se sont inspirés de lui pour certaines de leurs attaques : leur adversaire a toujours l'impression d'être la proie d'une meute de prédateurs. Les matchs sont toujours spectaculaires.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, visualisant apparemment ce que les techniques en question devaient donner. Alva sourit :

– J'ai un bouquin sur eux, si ça t'intéresse…

– Ça m'intéresse, rit le Serpentard. Le Quidditch m'intéresse toujours !

La Russe gloussa.

– Je te le passerai à Poudlard, alors…

Le métis donnait déjà son accord, ravi, quand la jeune fille croisa le regard de Mrs. Zabini et rectifia tout de suite :

– Si ça ne t'empêche pas de travailler, évidemment.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Blaise avait toujours été un flemmard : bouquin ou pas, il en ferait le moins possible.

Il changea de sujet :

– Tu as un club favori en Angleterre ?

La rousse hocha la tête.

– Oui. Celui des Flèches d'Appleby, et vous ?

– Les Tornades de Tutshill, répondirent Draco et Blaise en même temps.

Alva se mit à rire.

– Sérieusement ? Cette équipe de boulets ?

Une discussion véhémente sur la supériorité ou l'infériorité des Flèches et des Tornades s'engagea entre les trois adolescents. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, Draco se lança avec passion et sans arrière pensée sur un sujet de discussion qui n'avait rien à voir avec la mort, la guerre, sa famille, Potter ou Poudlard.

Alva était apparemment une grande fan de Quidditch.

Elle et Cathy –bien que la fillette n'ouvrit pas la bouche, Alva parlant pour elle– connaissaient très bien les Flèches d'Appleby car leur quartier général se trouvait non loin de la frontière avec l'Ecosse. Comme les deux cousines avaient grandies séparées par une mer et un continent, elles communiquaient par lettres, et l'un de leurs sujets de conversation préférés était justement les Flèches d'Appleby.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Alva soutenait aussi les Cerfs-volants de Karasjok, un club Norvégien, car leur Attrapeur était célèbre pour sa virtuosité. Draco, qui connaissait aussi ce joueur, passa dix minutes à se disputer avec elle pour savoir si oui ou non il était meilleur que Viktor Krum, le prodige du Quidditch.

– Et au niveau national, Alva, tu soutiens quelle équipe ? demanda Blaise d'un ton soupçonneux. Russie ou Angleterre ? N'envisage même pas d'évoquer l'Irlande.

– Aucun risque, sourit Alva. Mais désolée pour vous, mon cœur appartient à la Sainte Mère-Russie. C'est cette équipe que je soutiens.

– Traîtresse.

Pour toute réponse, Alva lui tira la langue.

– Je suis une Hawking. Et les Hawking font toujours ce qui leur plait.

– C'est la devise familiale ? se moqua Blaise.

– Non, c'est la mienne.

– Ben voyons, railla Draco. « La loi, c'est moi » ?

– T'es cultivé, mine de rien ! se moqua la Russe.

Cette citation venait du Roi-Soleil français, qui était peu connu dans le monde sorcier. Mais quand même, en bon Malefoy, Draco savait que la Marquise de Montespan était une sorcière née-Moldu et que c'était parce que le monde sorcier l'avait rejeté qu'elle s'était faite une place dans le monde Moldu. Une histoire qui prouvait bien à quel point les Sang-de-Bourbe était dangereux, d'après Lucius Malefoy…

Il chassa ce souvenir de ses pensées, et continua sur le sujet :

– Et la devise des Hawking ? La vraie ?

– Elle est nulle. Pas aussi nulle que mon prénom, mais presque. Sérieusement, mes ancêtres auraient pu choisir quelque chose de plus classe que : « _L'œil et la noblesse du faucon _». Ça fait… Taxidermiste.

Draco, Blaise, et même la petite Cathy éclatèrent de rire. Mrs. Zabini, sourit, secouant la tête avec indulgence, et fit remarquer :

– Hawking, la noblesse du faucon… Il y a quand même une thématique.

– Oui, acquiesça Alva. Les armoiries des Hawking représentent aussi un faucon. Avec un héritage pareil, je vais finir à Serdaigle, moi.

Blaise ricana, moqueur, et Alva fit mine de lui donner un coup de coude. Draco, lui, songea un instant qu'Alva donnait bien trop d'information sur elle, pour quelqu'un qui est censé demeurer discret…

Ah. Ça y est, il avait compris.

Elle les abreuvait d'informations, mine de rien, mais d'informations sur les _Hawking_. Leur nom, leur devise, leur généalogie, leurs armoiries, leurs manoirs. Elle se créait une histoire qui allait au-delà des Netaniev. Une histoire anglaise, sur laquelle les gens allaient forcément se focaliser (après tout, personne ne s'intéressait aux Sang-Purs étrangers).

Et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle en parlait maintenant, alors qu'elle n'avait vu Blaise et Draco qu'une fois, deux pour Malefoy. C'était parce qu'il y avait la mère de Blaise avec eux qu'elle se montrait si bavarde !

Mrs. Zabini avait peut-être était soupçonnée d'avoir soutenu le camp de Voldemort, mais c'était du passé, et elle était toujours riche et pleine d'influence. Si jamais quelqu'un s'interrogeait, plus tard, sur les Hawking… Alva était en train de s'assurer que Mrs. Zabini puisse lui donner une réponse.

C'était brillant. Très… Serpentard, comme méthode, la désinformation de l'ennemi par la création d'autres informations. Mais brillant. Très très brillant.

Décidément, cette fille était intéressante.

Arrivés devant _Le Royaume Aux Hiboux_, les Zabini les laissèrent pour se diriger vers _La Ménagerie Magique_, en face. Draco, Alva et Cathy, eux, entrèrent dans l'animalerie spécialisée dans la vente de hiboux. Au comptoir, le vendeur leur lança un regard peu amène, surtout en voyant Malefoy :

– C'est pour ?

– On ne sait pas encore, lança joyeusement Alva. Cathy, tu as une préférence ?

Draco se plaça volontairement en retrait, laissant les Hawking se mettre d'accord. Comme Alva se déclara davantage adepte des faucons que des hiboux, le vendeur posa sur le comptoir plusieurs cages, leur vantant les mérites des différentes races. Le grand-duc était le plus robuste, le harfang était sans conteste le plus beau, la chouette effraie et la chouette lapone se valaient mais l'effraie était plus élégante…

Cathy se décida pour une chouette effraie, blanche et crème, à l'air presque mélancolique. Avant que le vendeur ait pu remballer ses autres hiboux, Draco s'était avancé et avait choisi un grand-duc à l'air arrogant dont le plumage avait une belle couleur brun sombre. Le vendeur fit grise mine, apparemment mécontent de devoir vendre un si bel animal à un Mangemort, mais Draco allongea le prix sans ciller.

Quand ils quittèrent la boutique, Alva jeta un regard derrière elle et murmura à Draco :

– Les gens font souvent ça ?

– Souvent quoi ? fit Malefoy comme s'il n'avait pas compris.

– Te regarder comme si tu étais une sorte de mutant. Les Malefoy ne sont pourtant pas les plus ardents défenseurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Non, mais nous étions les plus riches et les plus respectés.

– Ah. D'accord.

Elle se redressa, l'air de rien, et Draco sentit qu'elle remontait dans son estime. Pas de protestations sur son innocence, pas de commisération, pas d'apitoiement ou d'incompréhension. Elle avait parfaitement réalisé que ce qu'on reprochait au Malefoy, c'était la richesse, le pouvoir et la sécurité dont ils avaient jouit si longtemps, ce qui avait fait si cruellement défaut durant le bref règne de lord Voldemort.

– Comment vas-tu appeler ton hibou ? interrogea-t-elle.

Draco observa son oiseau, dans sa cage, et ce dernier lui rendit son regard sans ciller, d'un air hautain, presque ennuyé. Le Serpentard sourit. Il lui plaisait bien, ce hibou.

– Helmut.

– Ça sonne bien, commenta Alva. Et toi, Cathy ?

La fillette lança un regard éperdu autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait l'inspiration, lâcha d'un ton hésitant :

– Je ne sais pas encore. Ivory serait trop banal, non ?

– Hum, c'est vrai. Moïra ? Sienna ? Ombre ? Chetwyn ? Wicca ?

– Ombre… répéta pensivement Cathy. Ombre, Ombe. Ombe, j'aime bien.

– Vas pour Ombe alors. Elle a intérêt à bien s'entendre avec Finist.

La chouette claqua du bel comme si elle comprenait. Blaise Zabini, qui venait à leur rencontre suivi de sa mère, poussa un sifflement admiratif.

– Belle effraie. Et Draco, tu as encore craqué pour un grand-duc. Tu es prévisible.

– Et toi, rétorqua Malefoy en ignorant la pique, qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ?

Sous le regard amusé de sa mère, Blaise leva le panier d'osier qu'il portait. Derrière une grille, les deux yeux verts d'un chat angora les fixèrent sans ciller. L'animal était massif, musclé et bien proportionné, mais il avait également l'air menaçant et son poil noir était très ébouriffé.

– Mon Dieu, souffla Alva avec un sourire hilare. Ce chat est un monstre.

– N'est-ce pas ? fit Blaise, amusé. Je vais l'appeler Nosferatu.

– Un nom aussi sinistre que son apparence, ricana Draco. Ne terrorise pas trop les premières années.

– C'est à méditer… fit mine de réfléchir Blaise.

Sa mère émit un léger soupir, amusée ou agacée, déclara :

– N'oubliez pas que nous devons acheter les ingrédients pour potions.

Le petit groupe se mit en chemin vers l'apothicaire. Peu à peu, Draco se détendait. Lorsqu'on le reconnaissait dans la rue, les gens chuchotaient, comme toujours. Mais puisqu'il était entouré, personne ne prenait le risque de l'attaquer ni même de l'insulter.

Et les simples murmures, Draco Malefoy avait depuis longtemps appris à les ignorer.

Chez l'apothicaire, le magasin était vide de clients. Avec une belle synchronisation, les trois élèves de huitième année sortirent leurs listes d'ingrédients, et passèrent leur commande au vendeur. Alva rajouta à sa liste plusieurs autres substances dont les deux Serpentards n'avaient jamais entendu parler, mais qui enthousiasmèrent l'apothicaire.

– Vous faites du Tatouage Runique, Miss ? l'interrogea joyeusement le vendeur en posant devant elle les suppléments demandés.

– Oui.

– C'est une matière très noble… Quel dommage qu'elle ne soit plus proposée à Poudlard.

– C'est quoi, le Tatouage Runique ? interrogea discrètement Draco lorsque l'apothicaire s'en allait chercher des aiguilles d'argent gobelin.

– Une branche de la magie qui regroupe Potions, Sortilège et Runes. Pour faire simple, on crée une encre magique comme une potion, on l'utilise pour faire un tatouage en forme de runes –ou contenant des runes– afin de contenir un sortilège dans la peau d'un sorcier. Un tatouage fait de cette manière a un très fort pouvoir.

Draco la dévisagea. Un tatouage doté d'un très fort pouvoir… Il dut se retenir pour ne pas frotter machinalement sa Marque des Ténèbres. Si ce que Narcissa avait dit était vrai, alors c'était le père d'Alva qui avait créé le symbole des Mangemorts. Grâce au tatouage runique, peut-être. Etait-ce lui qui avait appris cette discipline à sa fille ?

Alva le fixa, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, puis baissa la voix et ajouta beaucoup plus bas :

– C'est en se basant sur le Tatouage Runique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a créé sa Marque, c'est vrai. Mais la Marque est une version pervertie du tatouage. Le véritable art du Tatouage Runique n'a rien à voir avec la magie noire.

Draco se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux. Il s'en doutait, sinon, McGonagall n'aurait jamais accepté qu'Alva arrive à Poudlard avait tout son attirail de tatouage de magie noire.

L'apothicaire finit de leur donner leurs fournitures, puis s'intéressa à Cathy. La liste de matériel des premiers années était presque la même que huit ans auparavant, et Draco et Blaise échangèrent un regard complice. Certaines choses étaient immuables.

Ils quittèrent la boutique ensemble, chargés comme des mules de toutes leurs affaires. Mrs Zabini, sans doute plus amusée qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraitre, portait le panier de Nosferatu, mais son fils avait insisté pour porter le reste de ses affaires.

Dans la rue, plus très loin du Chaudron Baveur, ils se regardèrent, soudain hésitants.

– Je vais y aller, finit par dire Draco. Je dois encore acheter quelques articles.

– Nous avons terminé, lâcha Mrs Zabini. Blaise et moi rentrons.

– Et nous aussi, fit Alva.

Les trois futurs huitièmes années se regardèrent avec un peu d'embarras. A Poudlard, qui pouvait savoir ce qui allait tomber sur les fils de Mangemorts et leurs fréquentations ? Ils ne pourraient peut-être plus se revoir, discuter et se détendre comme aujourd'hui…

Alva haussa les épaules, et attrapa la main de Cathy pour transplaner.

– On se reverra à Poudlard, asséna-t-elle avec force comme si un refus de leur part n'était pas admissible. A dans dix jours, Blaise, Draco.

Mrs Zabini hocha imperceptiblement la tête, comme pour approuver l'aplomb de la jeune fille. Draco ricana, mais sans méchanceté. Et Blaise sourit.

– A dans dix jours, alors.

– A dans dix jours, répéta Draco avec un sourire narquois. Je saurais bien quel est ton vrai prénom !

Alva grimaça, comme horrifiée. Puis elle leur adressa un dernier signe de main, raffermit sa prise sur la paume de Cathy, et transplana.

Blaise jeta un regard à Draco, un sourcil haussé :

– Cette fille est sympa, non ?

– Un peu cinglée, rectifia Draco. Mais sympa.

**oOoOoOo**

Le peu de temps qui restait avant la rentrée passa à toute vitesse. Draco se plongea dans ses livres comme si sa vie en dépendant –ce qui était presque le cas : personne ne lui pardonnerait une seule erreur, il allait marcher sur des œufs cette année.

Il se renseigna également sur le Tatouage Runique et découvrit qu'en effet, c'était une magie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Comme l'encre sur un parchemin, les tatouages pouvaient être effacés d'un coup de baguette une fois que le sortilège contenu dans les runes était devenu inutile. Certains tatouages représentaient des animaux, qui pouvaient se déplacer sur le corps de leur porteur, et même en sortir pour combattre à leurs côtés ou servir de messagers. Mais le tatouage pouvait être définitif. Des sorciers s'étaient tatoué des yeux sur la nuque pour voir derrière eux, ou des dagues sur les bras pour ne jamais être désarmés… C'était un sujet passionnant.

_Dommage, oui, que ça ne soit plus enseigné à Poudlard_, songea Draco en refermant son livre.

Narcissa passait son temps à écrire des lettres et à répondre à d'autres. La bataille judiciaire n'était pas terminée : le Ministère n'était jamais satisfait. Ils voulaient tout prendre, à titre de vengeance. Leurs biens et leurs titres n'avaient pas suffit. On voulait les humilier encore plus, en faire un exemple.

Mais les Malefoy avaient encore des contacts, de l'argent. Et ils se défendaient.

– Je ne les laisserais pas faire de nous un exemple, lui dit Narcissa un soir, alors qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux dans la cuisine.

Ça faisait toujours bizarre à Draco de manger dans une cuisine. Ou, non, le plus bizarre, c'était de voir sa mère cuisiner. Certes, elle ne faisait qu'agiter sa baguette pour que la nourriture sa fasse toute seule : mais elle savait utiliser tous les appareils électriques Moldu.

– Ils ont besoin de trouver un coupable, continua Narcissa. Un ennemi puissant que la justice écrasera. Ils ne peuvent décemment pas laisser toute la gloire à Potter. Le Ministère doit lui aussi se battre et prouver sa force.

– Mais pourquoi nous ? soupira Draco. Pourquoi les Malefoy ?

– Parce que Lucius était la figure de proue de l'aristocratie sorcière. Nous étions la plus riche et la plus ancienne des familles de Sang-Purs. Ce n'est pas nous qu'ils veulent abattre, mais ce que nous représentons.

– Le masque doré sous lequel se cachaient les Mangemorts, ironisa Draco.

– Exactement, rétorqua sa mère. Les Zabini également étaient symbole de puissance, de richesse, de la vieille noblesse. S'ils avaient été Mangemorts, c'est peut-être sur eux que serait tombée la colère du Ministère.

– Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

– Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Lucius avait tout, Draco : pouvoir politique, richesse, influence, noblesse. C'est cette domination qui lui a permit de protéger les Mangemorts, de se protéger lui-même.

Draco remarqua qu'elle ne disait pas « de nous protéger, nous ». Lucius n'avait pas protégé sa famille de lord Voldemort. Jamais.

– Et à présent, ils nous le font payer, continuait sa mère. Car ils ont besoin d'abattre un symbole, eux aussi. Et contrairement à Hawking, nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher : les Malefoy ont trop longtemps exhibé leurs croyances.

– Hawking ? répéta Draco.

– Le nom des Hawking n'est pas attaché à celui des Mangemorts. Ton amie et sa cousine peuvent donc se dissimuler grâce à lui. Faire oublier qu'en réalité, elles s'appellent Netaniev et Duncan. Et qui sais ce qui leur arriverait si on le découvrait…

– Le Ministère doit le savoir, protesta Malefoy. On ne change pas de nom comme ça.

– Ils doivent effectivement être au courant pour Catherine Duncan, oui, concéda Narcissa. Par égard pour son jeune âge et le sacrifice de sa mère, et le Ministère a certainement changé son nom. Mais Alva Hawking est fille et sœur de partisans des Ténèbres. Elle a dû changer de nom et faire des papiers en Russie. Ici, à Londres, ça n'aurait pas été possible. Si cela s'apprenait, si elle prenait le nom de Netaniev et que les Aurors découvraient qui Andreï Netaniev était, alors elle se retrouverait dans la même situation que nous.

Draco continua à manger en silence. Alva savait sans doute cela. Et pourtant, elle était revenue en Angleterre. Elle avait prit ce risque. Pour sa cousine ? Draco en doutait. La gamine aurait été placée dans un orphelinat si Alva n'était pas venue. Alors pourquoi la Russe avait prit le risque de revenir ? A Londres en plus !

Mais Narcissa poursuivait :

– Je ne dénoncerai pas Hawking –ou Netaniev, ça dépend– mais je refuse d'être un bouc émissaire. Ils étaient des milliers à participer aux actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres : que le Ministère nous fiche la paix, à présent !

Son fils eut un mince sourire. Lorsque sa mère s'enflammait de colère, comme à cet instant, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune. On en oubliait ses quelques cheveux blancs.

– Que vas-tu faire ?

– J'ai déjà commencé à agir, Draco. J'ai écrit à de vieux amis et renoué de contacts. Actuellement, je corresponds avec un brillant avocat afin de récupérer mon manoir.

Draco reposa ses couverts, soudain tendu :

– Le manoir Malefoy ?

Mais Narcissa secoua la tête avec indulgence :

– Non. Un des manoirs des Black. Il se trouve en pleine campagne, pas très loin de Londres. Il est plus petit que le manoir Malefoy, mais dans mon souvenir, il était également… Plus chaleureux. Comme il appartenait à mes parents. Actuellement, il est à ma sœur Andromeda.

– Celle qui a épousé un Moldu ? fit Draco, sceptique.

– Oui, acquiesça Narcissa. Mes parents y sont morts, mais Andromeda n'a jamais utilisé le manoir, ni ne l'a vendu. Elle vit toujours en ville avec son Moldu, elle n'en a pas l'utilité… Je vais lui proposer de le lui racheter. Mon avocat établit le contrat.

Draco hésita un moment. Cette Andromeda avait épousé un Moldu. Sa fille était Tonks, s'il se souvenait bien. La femme du professeur Lupin. Et ils étaient morts, tous les deux. Ils s'étaient battus contre les Mangemorts et ils étaient morts. Parce qu'ils étaient des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. L'Ordre du Phénix qui détestait les Mangemorts…

– Penses-tu qu'elle acceptera de te le vendre ?

Narcissa eut un sourire lointain, un peu triste. Et Draco comprit qu'elle n'en savait rien.

– C'est ma sœur, Draco. Ma grande sœur, même si je dois avouer que Bella et moi avons été odieuses avec elle… Et même, monstrueuses, après. Sa fille, Nymphadora…

Narcissa secoua la tête et Draco crispa le poing autour de sa fourchette. _Tonks_. La femme de Lupin. Il l'avait croisée, une ou deux fois, en sixième année. Mais quand il pensait à elle, ce qu'il revoyait, c'était son visage, blanc et mort, à côté de celui de Lupin. Leurs deux corps dans la Grande Salle.

Narcissa soupira, puis reprit :

– J'ignore si elle me pardonnera. A ses yeux comme à ceux du Ministère, j'incarne les vieilles valeurs qui ont donné naissance aux Mangemorts. Mais elle est ma sœur. J'ai tout de même envie d'y croire.

Elle ne le dit pas. Mais Draco devina qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si sa sœur ne lui pardonnait pas, qui le ferait ? Oui, Narcissa n'avait pas le choix. Et lui non plus.

Le pardon était leur seule chance.

* * *

**A propos :**

[1] _« Les baguettes en bois d'if sont aussi parmi les plus rares et leurs partenaires idéaux sortent eux-mêmes de l'ordinaire, parfois pour de mauvaises raisons. Ce qui est certain, c'est que la baguette en bois d'if ne choisit jamais un maître médiocre ou timide »_ d'après Ollivander sur _Pottermore_.

[2] _« La baguette de châtaignier est attirée par les sorcières et sorciers habiles à dompter les créatures magiques, ceux qui sont très doués pour la botanique et ceux qui ont un talent inné pour le vol sur balai. Cependant, lorsque ce bois est associé à un ventricule de dragon, il trouvera son possesseur idéal parmi les grands amateurs de luxe et de plaisirs matériels »._ D'après Ollivander sur _Pottermore_.

* * *

Voilà ^^ Un grand merci à **El** pour sa review, et si tu connais d'autres fic Draco/OC (sans que ce soit nécessairement de la romance), je suis preneuse !

Merci également à **Don-jul** qui me suit. Et non, désolée, ce n'est pas à la première personne du singulier. J'ai renoncé durant l'écriture du premier chapitre. Ça m'aide à garder le mystère autour d'Alva...

Merci à **Lauline**, c'est en voyant ta review que je me suis dit _"ah bah en fait ça a l'air de plaire, cette histoire"_... x)


	4. Vers Poudlard

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Je préfère répondre aux commentaires ici que par MP, comme ça, si le site plante (si si, ça m'est déjà arrivé !), vous aurez quand même votre réponse... Oh, et merci **Raiu-chan,** au passage, pour nos délires communs qui m'ont donné plein d'idées ^^

Alors... Merci à **Lixouille **et à son message de trois kilomètres de long plein de compliments qui m'a filé la grosse tête ! J'aime qu'on me dise que ma fic est crédible, ça me file la pêche pour la journée. Alors, pour répondre à ta question, oui il y aura pas mal de personnages, mais selon les nombreux bêta-lecteurs que j'ai sondé sur mon forum avant de publier ici, on ne s'y perd pas du tout. Quant au nom d'Alva, c'est... Ben, tu verras ça à la cérémonie de Répartition ^^

Le (la ?) fidèle **El** jamais connecté(e), mon (ma) premier(ère) lecteur(ice)... Arg, bon, je mets tout au masculin et puis basta ! Bref, merci El pour son conseil de Draco/OC, j'ai attaqué cette fic dès que j'ai reçut ta review et elle me plait beaucoup ^^

Et puis merci à **Don-jul** dont le pseudo me fait penser à Don Juan et qui aime cette idée de Tatouage Runique_ (ces Tatouages vont être très utiles à Alva un certain soir lors d'une certaine rencontre avec un mec invisible... Uh uh uh) _... Et oui, une review par chapitre ça me paraît être un bon rythme xD

Merci aussi à **Futilement moi** dont j'ai adoré le pseudo (et qui adore le charme slave, comme moi). Comment peut-on être futilement soi ? C'est un bon sujet de dissert, ça... Vous avez quatre heures ! /PAN/ ^^ Et "_la loi c'est moi_" c'est de Stalone, un philosophe, tandis que "_l'Etat c'est moi_" vient bient de Louis XIV ^^

Et un grand merci à tous les autres qui lisent sans forcément commenter ^^

* * *

**Blah blah inintéressant :** Oui je raconte ma vie. J'ai le droit non ? Ah, non, vous êtes sûr ? Promis je ferais court... Et je vous promet un très bon chapitre... Merci !

Bref ! J'ai actuellement écrit le chapitre 18 de cette fic, c'est vous dire si j'ai de l'avance. Je pense également à écrire une suite. En fait, j'ai des idées pour la suite. Beaucoup d'idées pour la suite. Je compte en fait m'attaquer à la génération suivante, avec Scorpius et Albus Severus. Niveau prénoms, ils ont été aussi maltraités qu'Alva (et non, je ne vous dirais pas son vrai prénom !).

J'imagine ce que seraient devenus les étudiants de Poudlard. Harry aurait-il fini Auror ? Et Hermione, et Ron, le seront-ils aussi ? Et Draco ? Et sa mère ? Blaise Zabini deviendra-t-il mannequin ou politicien ? Et Theodore Nott ? Et Alva, sera-t-elle retournée en Russie _(si elle survie, wéwéwé...)_ ? Et les autres OCs ?

Bref, voilà, je fourmille d'idées. Puisqu'on en est au chapitre 3 (ou 4 en comptant le prologue) et que ça a l'air de vous plaire, vous plairait-il également que j'écrive la suite ?

Bon, on va d'abord finir cette fic et puis on avisera x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Vers Poudlard**

Le jour de la rentrée, Draco fit ses adieux à sa mère chez eux. Il laissa Helmut s'envoler (le hibou le retrouverait à Poudlard), puis transplana. Il arriva sur le quai du Poudlard Express seul, et en avance. Très en avance.

Sans grande surprise, il vit que Zabini et Nott se trouvaient déjà là. Comme lui, ils étaient vêtus en Moldu : jean et chemise pour Blaise, pantalon de costume et chemise également pour Nott. Draco, lui, malgré le peu de moyen financiers qu'il avait, portait un costume gris dont il avait ôté le gilet.

Ils étaient pratiquement les seuls : le train n'était pas encore arrivé. Draco rejoignit les deux autres d'un pas vif, portant sa valise où toutes ses affaires avaient été miniaturisées. En le voyant, les deux Serpentards lui sourirent avec un bel ensemble.

Theodore Nott était un garçon plutôt maigre, plus petit que Blaise et Draco. Il avait des cheveux châtains bouclés, coupés courts, et des yeux d'un brun si sombre qu'on l'aurait dit noir. Objectivement, il n'était pas beau : il avait le teint pâle, des dents de devant un peu trop longues et un nez très retroussée. Ces traits s'étaient atténués lorsqu'il avait grandi, mais quand on regardait Theodore Nott, on pouvait savoir qu'il n'avait pas été un bel enfant.

C'était un Serpentard discret, voire même secret. Il avait été élevé par son père, un homme âgé, veuf, et Mangemort. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela qu'il était si silencieux. Il était intelligent et sérieux, mais il détestait se mettre en avant. Ces quatre mois, depuis la mort de lord Voldemort, avaient dû être un calvaire. D'ailleurs, Theodore n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de se mêler à une bande à Poudlard, avant maintenant. Il devait vraiment se sentir seul et démuni.

Blaise Zabini était noir de peau, comme sa mère. Grand et élancé, mais athlétique, il avait aussi hérité d'elle sa beauté. Incontestablement, Blaise était élégant. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, et son visage avait des traits fins, racés. Il avait aussi une manière de se tenir, de bouger, qui rappelait qu'il était né dans des draps de soie. C'était la grâce aristocratique des seigneurs, mais sans leur rigidité. Blaise avait l'air d'être nonchalant, ce que pas mal de filles trouvaient _cool_. Même quand il s'adossait au mur négligemment, on aurait dit qu'il avait prit la pose.

La nonchalance transparaissait aussi dans son caractère. Blaise était dragueur, volage, tranquille et assuré. Il paressait en cours, mais obtenait d'assez bons résultats sans se forcer. Il préférait de loin se mettre en avant, attirer l'attention… Et particulièrement celle des filles.

Draco Malefoy faisait une tête de plus que Theodore, mais il était plus petit que Blaise. Il était aussi fin que le maigrichon Nott, mais plus musclé, grâce au Quidditch. Malgré le soleil de cet été, sa peau était restée très pâle. En fait, tout était pâle chez lui, comme délavé, superficiel. Ses cheveux blonds trop clairs, ses yeux gris, son teint. Draco n'aimait pas trop son apparence. Il ressemblait trop à son père. De plus, il savait qu'il n'était pas beau à proprement parler, avec ses traits fins et son nez pointu. Charismatique, séduisant, peut-être : mais pas beau. Blaise l'avait toujours agacé parce qu'il était plus beau que lui.

Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il y avait bien plus important que ces enfantillages. Il se dirigea vers Nott et Zabini d'un pas vif, et les salua en souriant :

– Theodore, Blaise. Vous êtes en avance.

– Pas tant que ça, rigola Blaise. Je suis là depuis quinze minutes, et Theodore, cinq.

– C'est bien ce que je dis : vous êtes en avance.

– Toi aussi, en fait, répliqua Nott. Le train va arriver d'ici une minute, mais il ne part que dans une heure. Tu aurais pu arriver bien après.

Draco se renfrogna. Blaise et Theodore savaient parfaitement pourquoi il était arrivé si tôt : ils avaient fait pareil, après tout. Ils voulaient se trouver un compartiment le plus vite possible, et ne surtout pas traverser une foule d'élèves et de parents qui les dévisageaient et s'indigneraient plus ou moins fort de leur présence.

A cet instant, le Poudlard Express pénétra dans la gare en sifflant. Les trois Serpentards n'attendirent même pas qu'il se soit arrêté pour empoigner leurs valises et se diriger vers le train. Le quai commençait à se remplir, remarqua Draco alors que les trois Serpentards grimpaient à l'intérieur. Mais ce n'était rien : dans une heure, au moment du départ, il serait si encombré qu'il y serait impossible de faire trois pas sans heurter quelqu'un.

Theodore, Blaise et Draco se choisirent un compartiment proche de la locomotive, afin d'être dans les premiers servis par « la dame aux bonbons » –depuis le début de leur scolarité, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avaient jamais appelée autrement– mais pas trop proche des portes du train, afin que les autres élèves ne s'agglutinent pas devant leur compartiment comme devant une cage de zoo.

Blaise se laissa tomber sur la banquette avec un grognement, puis posa le panier de Nosferatu à côté de lui. Le terrifiant chat noir émit un grognement, comme pour dire « pas trop tôt ! », puis se roula en boule, leur tournant le dos. Theodore ricana en s'installant à côté.

– Ton chat a l'air d'avoir un caractère pourri.

– Absolument, répondit paresseusement Blaise en étendant ses jambes. Alors, comment étaient vos vacances ?

L'ironie de sa voix fit sourire les deux autres.

– La routine, fit Malefoy d'un air ennuyé. Ecouter les louanges de Potter partout à je vais, essayer de récupérer un lieu décent où vivre, partager ma baguette avec ma mère –Merlin, elle va passer six mois sans !–, se battre avec le Ministère pour ne pas être lynchée sur une place publique…

– A peu près pareil, ricana nerveusement Nott. Sauf que je n'avais pas à partager ma baguette.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, alors qu'il était tout jeune, Theodore n'avait eu que son père pour toute famille. Et maintenant que ce dernier était à Azkaban, il n'avait plus personne.

Il y eut un lourd silence, que Blaise rompit :

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton hibou, Draco ?

– Envoyé à Poudlard. Il m'attendra là-bas.

– Tu as revu Alva ?

Draco secoua négativement la tête, tandis que Nott fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre :

– Alva ?

– La fille qui nous a prévenus pour Durmstrang, l'éclaira Draco d'un ton narquois. Tu devrais t'en souvenir.

La bouche de Nott s'ouvrit en un O parfait, presque comique. Il regarda alternativement Blaise et Draco, puis ricana nerveusement :

– Et vous l'appelez déjà par son surnom ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

– Elle a amené sa cousine chez la psychomage juste après mon rendez-vous. On a discuté. Puis on s'est croisé au Ministère… Et sur le Chemin de Traverse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fichais au Ministère ? s'exclama Blaise.

– Le procès de ma mère…

– Oh. Alors qu'est-ce qu'_Alva_ fichait au Ministère ?

Draco haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, puis il ouvrit sa valise pour en sortir un livre miniaturisé qu'il n'avait pas encore finit :

– Elle devait remplir des formulaires pour son installation à Londres. _Amplificatum_.

Le livre reprit sa taille normale, et Draco le posa à côté de lui avant de refermer sa valise. Theodore renifla d'un air hautain :

– Et au bout de trois rencontres, vous en êtes déjà aux petits noms ?

– Elle est plutôt familière, protesta Blaise. Quand je l'ai croisée sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ma mère, elle m'a appelé par mon prénom tout de suite. Ça ne m'a pas surpris plus que ça. C'est une fille sympa.

– Un peu cinglée, mais sympa, souligna Draco narquois.

– Tu pense qu'elle a un tatouage ? fit Blaise d'un air rêveur. Et si oui, où ?

– Wow, on peut dire que tu vas vite en besogne, Blaise ! rigola Nott.

Le grand noir se contenta de rire, et la conversation dériva sur les filles qu'ils avaient trouvées séduisantes, puis sur la gent féminine en général, puis les élèves. Ils évitaient soigneusement de parler d'avenir, ou de leurs familles. Blaise finit par admettre qu'il trouvait Ginny Weasley très canon, ce qui fit ouvrir des yeux comme des soucoupes à Theodore. Ce dernier faillit tomber de sa banquette quand le grand noir, très sérieusement, lui demanda s'il n'était pas homosexuel pour être à ce point indifférent aux charmes de cette rouquine pleine de feu. Draco fit semblant de lire son livre, mais au bout d'un moment, il renonça et se joignit à la conversation.

Plusieurs élèves passèrent devant eux, en quête d'un compartiment libre. Mais à chaque fois, en voyant qui y était déjà, ils s'éloignaient vivement. Aussi, quand le train démarra, ils étaient toujours tous les trois.

– C'est bizarre, dit soudain Blaise.

– Quoi donc ? demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

– De n'être que trois.

Il y eut un silence gênant. C'était vrai. D'habitude, Crabbe et Goyle étaient là, encadrant Malefoy comme des bouledogues vigilants, le surveillant autant qu'ils le protégeaient. Et Pansy était toujours dans le coin, à minauder, à chercher à se coller à Draco –un mariage avec un Malefoy aurait comblé de bonheur ses parents– et à emplir l'espace sonore de ses babillements.

Et tout cela était fini, à présent.

Weasley passa devant leur compartiment juste à se moment-là, et éleva la voix pour être sûr que les trois Serpentards l'entendent bien :

– Je ne comprends pas que McGonagall ait pu permettre à des raclures de Mangemorts de revenir à Poudlard. Ils devraient être à Azkaban !

– Ron ! gronda la voix de Granger, pleine de reproches.

Blaise se tendit comme un fauve qui se prépare à attaquer, tandis que Theodore se renfonçait dans son siège, mâchoires crispées à s'en faire mal. Draco effleura sa baguette d'un geste machinal, mais ne bougea pas. Si jamais ils s'en prenaient aux deux poteaux de Potter, tout le monde leur sauterait dessus.

Ronald Weasley et sa copine étaient en train de dépasser leur compartiment quand ils furent percutés par quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui poussa aussitôt un juron dans une langue slave tandis que Weasley s'écroulait sur le dos, emportant dans son élan Granger qui tomba elle aussi.

Les trois Serpentards échangèrent des regards réjouis.

– J'adore cette fille, commenta Blaise à voix basse, l'air hilare, tandis que dans le couloir Alva se répandait en excuses en aidant les deux amis de Potter à se relever.

Weasley et Granger s'étant remis debout, Alva les dépassa, passa devant le compartiment des Serpentards en leur jetant un coup d'œil… Puis se stoppa net, fit deux pas à reculons pour revenir devant leur porte, et l'ouvrit en lançant à la cantonade :

– Super, il y a de la place !

– Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, ironisa Draco.

– C'est bien mon intention, fit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Weasley jeta un regard incrédule par la vitre, mais Granger l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna de force derrière elle. Alva émit un petit ricanement satisfait, agita sa baguette pour envoyer sa malle s'échouer sur le filet à bagages, puis s'assit à côté de Blaise, en face de Draco.

– Bonjour, au fait, lâcha Nott d'un ton narquois.

– Euh, oui. Bonjour. Désolée.

Les trois Serpentards ricanèrent, puis, charitable, Blaise changea de sujet :

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta cousine ?

– Je l'ai accompagnée dans tout le train jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur un compartiment de premières années qui ne l'ont pas intimidée. Je ne vais pas tout le temps rester avec elle, à Poudlard. Ça serait bien qu'elle se fasse des amis de son âge.

La protection de Cathy était importante pour elle, songea Draco, car sinon elle n'aurait pas prit la peine de l'accompagner. Mais ce n'était pas son absolue priorité… Sinon, elle ne l'aurait pas lâchée. Cathy pesait sans doute lourd dans sa décision de rester en Angleterre, le pays de ses cauchemars et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle n'était pas la seule raison. C'était évident. Ce qu'Alva cherchait en venant à Poudlard, elle devait le chercher avant tout pour elle-même.

Elle sortit de sa poche de veste –elle était toujours habillée en Moldu– un livre miniaturisé, auquel elle redonna sa taille originale d'un sortilège informulé. _« Les serpents mythiques »_, déchiffra Draco à l'envers. Il esquissa un rictus narquois.

– Tu sais que ça sera _encore moins bien vu_ à Poudlard ?

Alva haussa les épaules.

– On dira que je suis excentrique.

– Tu _es_ excentrique, fit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

– A peine.

Draco renonça, et étendit davantage ses jambes dans le compartiment, avant de lancer la question que tout le monde s'était posée en première année :

– Dans quelle Maison penses-tu être ?

Alva tritura machinalement les arums piqués dans ses cheveux. Ce jour-là, elle portait une jolie robe noire et blanche, à fines bretelles, qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux. Elle avait également une veste blanche et grise, et des ballerines noires. Elle portait toujours sa croix de métal sombre au cou, et ses arums dans les cheveux.

– Je ne sais pas, dit-elle d'un ton pensif. Je dois être répartie _après_ les premières années, je pense donc que je vais essayer de convaincre le Choixpeau de m'envoyer dans la même Maison que Cathy.

– Tu penses que le Choixpeau tiendra compte de ton avis ? s'étonna Theodore.

– Je vais menacer de le brûler, blagua la Russe.

– Ben voyons, ironisa Draco.

Alva reprit son sérieux, et haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance :

– Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas si discuter avec lui servira à grand-chose. Mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Je suis ici pour veiller sur Cathy après tout.

– Et indépendamment de ta cousine ? insista Draco. Où irais-tu si tu le pouvais ?

Alva plissa le front, songeuse, et se tapota le menton tout en réfléchissant. La moue était si comique que Theodore pouffa. Alva ne lui accorda aucune attention, les yeux dans le vague :

– Eh bien… Pas Poufsouffle, c'est sûr. Trop humble pour moi. Je déteste la conformité.

– On avait remarqué, se moqua Blaise.

– Ensuite, il y a Serdaigle, continua Alva. Cette Maison-là a l'air bien. Elle n'est pas dans l'extrême comme Serpentard et Gryffondor qui se tapent dessus. C'est la Maison de la sagesse et, sans me vanter, je suis plutôt intelligente. Oui, Serdaigle me paraît bien. Mais… Trop discrète. Je n'aime pas me faire discrète.

– On avait remarqué aussi, ricana Blaise.

– Gryffondor a l'air drôle, poursuivit Alva. C'est le genre de Maison où les gens posent leur cerveau et foncent comme des idiots.

Les trois Serpentards ricanèrent, ravis de l'expression. Draco eut de mal à s'arrêter de sourire. Imaginer Potter posant son cerveau était _tellement_ drôle…

– J'aime beaucoup l'action, continuait la Russe. A Durmstrang, je m'amusais bien durant les sports de combat.

– Il y a des sports de combat à Durmstrang ?

– Oui. Lutte à mains nues, par exemple : celui-là était une horreur. Ou bien il y avait le lancé de couteaux et le tir à l'arc, mes ateliers préférés. Sinon, on pouvait prendre le combat à la dague, à l'épée ou à la hache, mais je n'ai même pas essayé.

– Sans baguette ? demanda Draco incrédule.

– Avec _et _sans baguette. Commandement numéro 16 du club de combat de Durmstrang : « Un sorcier désarmé n'est pas un sorcier sans défense ». Les gens ne respectent pas les règles du duel, dans un vrai combat, c'est chacun pour sa peau et il faut être prêt à n'importe quelle éventualité… Mais pour en revenir à Gryffondor, je crois que ça m'épuiserait. Je veux dire : ils sont nobles, héroïques et tout ce qu'on veut, mais ils ne _pensent pas_. Ça me tue.

Blaise éclata de rire. Amusée, Alva secoua la tête, puis repiqua correctement un arum dans ses cheveux avant de continuer :

– Et pour finir, Serpentard. La Maison de la ruse, de l'ambition, de la détermination. Très intéressant tout ça. En plus, c'est la seule Maison à ne pas dénigrer l'usage de la magie noire, et ça me correspond assez bien.

– Tu pratique la magie noire ? tiqua Theodore.

– Oui.

– Euh… Tu sais que c'est pas exactement conseillé, dans les circonstances présentes ?

Alva haussa les épaules :

– J'ai fait la connaissance de la magie noire avant même d'entrer à l'école. C'est une magie comme une autre. Pas plus exigeante que la magie rouge. Ce n'est pas parce que tous ces petits cons héroïques clament que c'est le Mal que je vais renier la magie noire.

Les trois Serpentards la fixèrent, bouchée bée, et la Russe leva les yeux au ciel, l'air un peu mal à l'aise :

– Oh, allez, détendez-vous ! Je ne compte pas crier ça sur tous les toits !

– T'as plutôt intérêt, oui, marmonna Draco. Et vu comme ça, je crois bien que Serpentard serait ta Maison idéale…

– Je pense que le blason vert et argent m'irait bien au teint, blagua la Russe.

Mais apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'évocation de la magie noire jette un tel froid dans le compartiment, car elle semblait soudain moins détendue. Draco fut certain qu'à présent, elle ne dirait plus un mot au sujet des Forces du Mal…

La Russe secoua la tête, et poursuivit :

– Mais vu la mauvaise réputation que vous vous traînez, je ne sais pas si c'est un bon plan. Il paraît que c'est aussi la Maison des opportunistes et des lâches…

Les trois Serpentards se renfrognèrent, et Draco argumenta avec froideur :

– Certains ont été lâches et opportunistes. Merci à Pansy et à son « attrapez Harry Potter » qui nous a décrédibilisé aux yeux des autres Maisons. Mais les Serpentards ne sont pas des ordures.

Alva soupira et fit un geste d'apaisement :

– Je sais bien. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y avait un Gryffondor dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Petti-truc, quelque chose comme ça, non ?

Il y eut un instant de surprise –comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait savoir cela ?– puis Draco se souvint de ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Même brièvement, Alva avait circulé parmi les Mangemorts. Elle pouvait très bien avoir rencontré Pettigrow.

– C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. C'était Peter Pettigrow.

– Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Theodore en même temps.

– Je l'ai lu dans un journal, laissa tomber Alva avec indifférence.

Nott plissa les yeux mais n'insista pas. La jeune Russe continua :

– D'ailleurs, je vous l'ai dit, je me verrais bien à Serpentard. Oui, objectivement, le Choixpeau ferait bien de m'envoyer là-bas… J'aime trop me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Les trois Serpentards sourirent. Il y eut un creux dans la conversation, et Alva posa les yeux sur le livre que Draco avait sur les genoux, penchant la tête pour en déchiffrer le titre. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'un air incrédule :

– _«_ _L'Art et l'Usage du Tatouage Runique à travers les âges »_, de Natacha Gruchetski ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ça ?

– Depuis peu, rétorqua Draco en jetant un regard condescendant sur le livre. Je l'ai presque fini, de toute façon.

– Et alors ? Il est bien ?

– Pourquoi, tu veux l'acheter ?

– Non, c'est juste que c'était mon livre en troisième année à Durmstrang. Alors ?

Malefoy esquissa un sourire supérieur. Un livre de troisième année ? Il avait trouvé ça dans une librairie d'occasion. Même si, au début, il avait trouvé les descriptions très nébuleuses et le protocole atrocement complexe, il avait réussi à suivre. Il n'en était pas peu fier.

– C'était intéressant.

– Tu comptes te mettre au Tatouage Runique ? plaisanta la Russe.

Blaise, occupé jusqu'à maintenant à essayer de faire réagir Nosferatu tandis que le chat l'ignorait royalement, leva soudain la tête :

– Au fait, Alva… Tu as un tatouage ?

Theodore s'étrangla de stupéfaction, et même Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était une question pour le moins inconvenante. Mais Alva ne sembla pas désarçonnée, et haussa simplement un sourcil surpris avant de répondre :

– Oui. Plusieurs.

– Où ? demanda le métis avec avidité.

– Blaise ! grogna Theodore en se frappant le front.

– Ce sont des tatouages runiques, répondit très sérieusement Alva. Ils ne sont donc pas définitifs. Par exemple, j'ai des runes de protections sur les poignets, pour protéger mes mains : je les ai faites après notre rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse, parce que j'ai beaucoup travaillé afin de reconstituer mon stock d'encres. Je comptais les enlever une fois à Poudlard.

Elle retroussa les manches de sa veste, et leur montra une ligne de runes qui cerclait ses bras juste au-dessus des poignets.

Blaise, le seul des trois Serpentards à faire Etudes des Runes, se pencha en plissant les yeux.

– Je reconnais certains symboles. _Protection_, ici. _Repousser_ et _danger_, là. _Sensible_ et _toucher_ côte à côte. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– C'est simple. Ce tatouage représente un sortilège qui gante mes mains en permanence. Tant que je porte ces runes, le sortilège est actif. Un Tatouage Runique emprisonne un sort dans l'encre, tout simplement. Ce Tatouage-gant devrait durer une semaine environ.

– Tu en a d'autres ?

– Les runes de l'attention et de la vigilance juste en dessous de la nuque. Je les ai depuis que j'ai quitté la Russie, donc il me reste environ deux à trois mois avant que le sort ne s'épuise. Et un autre tatouage dans le dos. C'est le plus complexe, il m'a prit six mois ou presque : il est perpétuel. Je l'ai depuis que j'ai quinze ans.

Les trois adolescents regardèrent ses épaules comme s'ils pouvaient soudain voir à travers. Alva croisa les bras d'un air narquois, et Theodore se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Draco reprit le fil de la conversation :

– Et tu peux les enlever ?

– Oui, très facilement. Mais il me faut un flacon pour y remettre l'encre. C'est comme une potion, ça ne doit pas se balader dans la nature. Sauf celui que j'ai dans le dos : comme je l'ai dit, il est définitif.

Elle repoussa ses manches, masquant à nouveau les runes. Les trois Serpentards la regardaient avec un regain d'intérêt, curieux.

Draco s'appuya un peu plus sur son dossier sans cesser de dévisager la Russe. Quand les élèves de Durmstrang étaient venus pour la Coup de Feu, les Serpentards n'avaient pas cherché à s'immiscer dans leurs secrets, d'autant plus que les compagnons de Viktor Krum étaient très renfermés sur eux-mêmes. Pas Alva. Et il était déconcertant de réaliser à quel point leurs connaissances différaient.

– Tu es douée en Tatouage Runique ?

– Plutôt, oui. Je dirais même beaucoup. C'était ma spécialité.

– Alors, tu dois être douée en Potions.

Alva haussa les épaules :

– Ça dépend. Pour moi, créer une potion n'est qu'un moyen, pas une fin en soi. J'aime beaucoup cette matière, mais ce n'est pas ma matière préférée.

– Alors, laquelle est-ce ? Mis à part les Tatouages Runiques, bien sûr…

Alva hésita, puis finit par lâcher :

– Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

La mâchoire de Theodore se décrocha, tandis que Blaise était saisi d'un fou-rire. Draco était bien trop maître de lui pour suivre l'exemple de l'un ou de l'autre de ses camarades, mais il était tout aussi sidéré. Il ricana nerveusement.

– Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? Tu es sérieuse ?

Alva fronça les sourcils, songeuse.

– Oui. Ici, en Angleterre, avec un demi-géant comme prof et interdiction d'aller dans la forêt, ça doit être mortellement _ennuyeux_. Mais en Russie, on faisait des excursions d'une semaine ou plus, en Sibérie ou ailleurs. C'était fascinant. On ne se contentait pas de gratter le dos des écureuils. On devait chercher des traces, repérer les pistes, cueillir des plantes pour les Potions, élaborer des plans, suivre des stratégies en équipe, tendre des pièges à des créatures –ou à d'autres élèves–, se défendre en cas d'attaque… C'était presque étrange de revenir en cours, après ça.

Blaise émit un sifflement admiratif. Theodore, lui, n'avait guère l'air d'y croire. Draco haussa les épaules et embraya :

– Et mis à part les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, tes domaines favoris… ?

– Sortilèges, Runes, et Maléfices. Notre équivalent de votre Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'aimais beaucoup l'Herboristerie, ce qui est notre version de votre Botanique. Mais c'était essentiellement théorique. L'hiver russe est très long, et pendant plus de la moitié de l'année, s'occuper des plantes était donc hors de question. C'était tranquille.

– Tu vas détester la Botanique, l'avertit charitablement Theodore. On étouffe, dans les serres. Et les plantes sont très agressives. C'est tout sauf tranquille.

Alva marmonna quelque chose en russe.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? sourit Blaise.

– « Пиздец », répéta Alva en souriant. Prononce-le « Piz-di-ets ». Ça veut dire « merde ».

– Quelle langage fleuri, ricana Draco.

Ils continuèrent à discuter durant un long moment. Alva réalisa avec une inquiétude presque paniquée qu'elle allait avoir d'immenses difficultés en Astronomie, car les constellations n'étaient pas vues sous le même angle qu'à Durmstrang. De même, elle avait un bon niveau de métamorphose… Mais pour des BUSES. Le programme de Durmstrang ne comptait pas la Métamorphose comme une matière primordiale, et elle aurait énormément de retard. Il lui faudrait mettre les bouchées doubles pour avoir ses ASPICS. Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Quant à l'Histoire de la Magie, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser : elle connaissait l'Histoire Russe, pas l'Histoire Anglaise…

Mais il n'y avait pas que des points négatifs. En Runes, Blaise jugea son niveau largement supérieur au sien –ce qui ne prouvait rien, Blaise avait toujours négligé les runes. En Sortilèges et en Potions, Alva décréta qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal : sa spécialité avec le Tatouage Runique lui donnait un avantage certain dans ces deux matières.

En DCFM, en revanche, elle avait une considérable longueur d'avance. Tandis qu'elle leur décrivait les cours, les trois Serpentards se regardèrent. Affrontements entre élèves ou entre élèves et professeurs, punitions données en maléfices, discipline de fer, potions et instruments dangereux… Durmstrang enseignait à ses élèves à la dure. C'était Marche ou crève. Ils formaient les élèves pour qu'ils soient capable de combattre, d'attaquer, et pas seulement de se défendre…

Et leurs méthodes d'enseignements étaient encore pires que celles du professeur Maugrey.

Lorsque Draco lui posa la question, Alva admit qu'il y avait également des cours de magie noire. A partir de la septième année, on pouvait les prendre comme spécialité. Mais les Serpentards eurent beau insisté, elle n'en dit pas plus. Elle-même n'avait pas pris cette option, argumenta-t-elle avec froideur.

Ils n'insistèrent pas.

**oOoOoOo**

– Non, vraiment ? Les escaliers bougent ?

– Oui. Mais généralement, on arrive où on veut aller.

– C'est génial ! Et cette histoire de pièces qui disparaissent ? C'est vrai ?

– Oui, répondit Theodore en riant. Et il y a des pièces qui s'adaptent à tes besoins, qui te donnent ce que tu demandes…

Alva émit un long sifflement admiratif et reprit un Chocogrenouille. La sorcière aux friandises était déjà passée depuis un bon moment, et les quatre amis n'avaient pas cessé de discuter.

– Durmstrang n'est pas aussi étonnant. Il n'y a que quatre étages dans le château proprement dit, mais il y a une multitude de tours, de sous-sols et d'ailes qui se ramifient… C'est un château immense, tellement grand qu'il faut des heures pour aller d'un bout à l'autre. En fait, comme il se situe sur une montagne, il en couvre tout le sommet et une petite partie des flans. C'est une ville plus qu'un château.

– Mais vous êtes combien là-bas ? s'ébahit Blaise.

Nosferatu, qu'il avait sorti de son panier, était consciencieusement en train de se faire les griffes sur un coussin. Blaise tendit une main vers lui… Et la retira aussi vite quand son animal l'écarta d'un coup de patte négligent. Draco ricana, et Alva pouffa :

– Ton chat est d'un snob ! Bon, pour répondre à ta question, nous sommes plus nombreux qu'à Poudlard. Tous les sorciers d'Europe de l'Est viennent à Durmstrang. Mais il y a aussi des chercheurs et des scientifiques, qui s'établissent là-bas parce que nous avons beaucoup de matériel. Durmstrang, c'est autant une école qu'un concentré de savoir. C'est une ville. Une ville qui tourne autour de l'étude et qui est régie par la discipline des profs.

– Pas très joyeux, soupira Blaise en fixant avec désolation le coussin que Nosferatu était à présent en train de pétrir pour s'en faire un lit confortable.

– Oh, si, le détrompa Alva. Comme c'est immense, on possède des moyens de communication supérieurs à ceux de Poudlard.

– Des faucons ? se moqua Theodore.

– Oh, non. On utilise les rapaces pour communiquer à grande distance, comme vous utilisez les hiboux. Mais pour se parler au sein de Durmstrang, on a des…

Elle prononça un mot russe long et compliqué. Les Serpentards la regardèrent, un sourcil haussé, puis éclatèrent de rire. Alva secoua la tête en riant, puis simplifia :

– Bon, ça veut dire « papier argent à conversations ». Enfin je crois. Votre langue est bizarre, à séparer les mots. Ce sont des parchemins connectés entre eux. Ce qu'on écrit sur l'un s'écrit sur l'autre. Deux élèves peuvent ainsi communiquer en écrivant chacun sur leur parchemin.

Le regard de Blaise s'illumina :

– Ça a l'air intéressant…

– Tu veux que je te montre ? proposa la Russe. J'en ai chipé trois avant de quitter l'école.

Du coup, les deux autres Serpentards se redressèrent aussi. Alva sourit, ouvrit sa valise, puis en tira une enveloppe. A l'intérieur se trouvaient trois parchemins, clairs, normaux, mais légèrement teintés de gris argent. Ils étaient miniaturisés. Elle leur rendit leur taille normale, puis en tendit un à Draco –le plus prompt à tendre la main– et un à Blaise, à côté d'elle. Puis elle prit le sien, et l'agita devant eux.

– Vous voyez, en haut, la ligne noire qui a l'air de souligner un titre ? C'est là que vous marquez le mot de passe. Par exemple, j'écris « Abysse ».

Elle fit apparaitre une plume et nota soigneusement. Blaise haussa un sourcil :

– Pourquoi « Abysse » ?

– C'est un métal noir dont le seul filon connu se trouve près de Durmstrang, répondit Alva en haussant les épaules.

Le regard de Draco se posa sur la croix noire que portait la jeune fille. Puis son attention fut détournée quand la Russe posa sa baguette sur le parchemin :

– Ensuite, je donne mon nom. « Alva ».

Le parchemin s'irisa brièvement. Le nom d'Alva apparu en haut, dans la marge, en gras. A la suite de « Alva », la jeune fille nota une phrase, puis désigna Blaise :

– Maintenant, fait comme moi.

Le grand Noir, très enthousiaste, nota le mot de passe, puis donna son nom. Aussitôt, son parchemin s'irisa. Dans la mage, sous le nom d'Alva, s'affichait le sien. Cette organisation permettait de suivre le fil du dialogue, comprit Zabini.

Il lu ce qu'Alva avait précédemment écrit, avant d'éclater de rire et d'écrire une réponse. La Russe ricana en la lisant, puis se tourna vers Draco :

– Fais pareil, mais en mettant un mot de passe différent.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, mais obtempéra. Il nota « Quidditch » à la place du titre, donna son nom, et se retrouva face à un parchemin vierge.

– Comme ton mot de passe est différent, nous n'avons pas la même conversation, expliqua Alva. Mais si je fais ça…

Elle tapota son parchemin en disant « je quitte », et tout l'encre s'effaça. A l'emplacement du titre, à nouveau vierge, elle écrivit cette fois « Quidditch », donna à nouveau son nom, puis écrivit quelques mots. Draco haussa un sourcil en les lisant, puis répondit. Alva releva la tête de son parchemin pour le fixer avec surprise :

– Non, sérieux ?

– Quoi ? fit Theodore, irrité d'être mis à l'écart.

– Il était Attrapeur à Serpentard, expliqua Alva. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Elle désactiva son parchemin, puis récupéra les deux autres. En voyant la mine déçue de Blaise, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ravie de son effet.

– C'est délicat à préparer, car il faut traiter les parchemins dans une même solution pour qu'ils soient reliés, et les barder de sorts. Mais je peux en fabriquer, si vous voulez. J'ai juste besoin de crins de bébé licornes : il n'y en a pas en liberté en Russie, donc les élèves ne pouvaient pas frauder pour fabriquer ces merveilles. Mais dans la Forêt Interdite, ça serait facile d'en récupérer.

– C'est vrai ? s'extasia Theodore.

– Tu serais géniale ! renchérit Blaise.

– C'est vrai que ça n'est pas inutile, admit Draco en dissimulant un sourire.

Alva ricana, puis, après avoir rangé les parchemins vaguement gris dans sa valise, se rassit en lissant sa robe. Blaise jeta un regard à sa montre.

– On va arriver d'ici une heure. On devrait se changer.

Ils ôtèrent tous leurs vestes, et enfilèrent leurs robes de sorciers par-dessus leurs vêtements. Alva aida Blaise à faire rentrer Nosferatu dans son panier, puis ils se réinstallèrent à leurs places. Dans le train, ça commençait à s'agiter, et deux élèves passèrent devant leur compartiment en leur jetant un regard craintif. Theodore eut un sourire sans joie.

– Bientôt, tous les élèves vont te harceler. Tu vas être la nouveauté de l'année.

– Ils seront bien trop occupés à dresser un temple à Potter, ricana Alva.

Draco et Blaise sourirent, amusés, puis le jeune Malefoy prit un ton grave :

– Avant toute chose, tu dois savoir que nous sommes parfaitement infréquentables et considérés comme des fous-furieux notoires. Quand on verra que tu as voyagé avec nous, et que tu n'en es pas morte, tu vas être considérée comme une sorte de mutante.

– Celle-Qui-A-Survécu-Aux-Serpents, plaisanta Blaise.

– A ce propos, réfléchit la Russe. Il me faut un moyen d'envoyer sur les roses Potter et sa bande s'ils essaient de me faire rejoindre le mouvement « je-suis-fan-de-Potter-et-j'aime-ça ».

Theodore et Blaise éclatèrent de rire. Draco, lui, eut un sourire purement démoniaque et se pencha en avant, faisant signe à Alva de se rapprocher. Il avait une idée. Une très bonne idée, même. Il la lui chuchota à l'oreille, et la jeune fille éclata de rire avant de lui sourire :

– Bien vu. Je vais faire ça.

Le train commença à ralentir. Bizarrement, les rires des Serpentards s'étranglèrent, et ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Cette année à Poudlard ne serait pas comme les autres. Ils seraient des parias. Et tous ceux qui avaient perdu un parent ou un ami durant la guerre allaient les haïr. Peut-être même tenter de se venger sur eux… Non, sûrement, même. Cette année, ils allaient risquer leurs peaux.

S'ils s'en sortaient, ils pouvaient laisser tout ça derrière eux. Mais s'ils échouaient… S'ils s'écrasaient, s'ils étaient vaincus et humiliés, alors ils ne pourraient jamais se relever.

Alva inspira à fond, triturant machinalement les arums dans ses cheveux. Le regard de Draco glissa sur elle, et pendant une seconde, il l'envia. Elle n'aurait droit qu'à la surprise et la curiosité, elle. Personne à part Draco ne savait qu'elle était la fille de Netaniev, le génie des Mangemorts. Personne à part lui ne savait qu'Alva avait servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres durant plusieurs mois.

_Et personne ne le saura_, se promit-il. _Personne ne l'apprendra._

Le train s'arrêta.

Ils se regardèrent, et réalisent tous en même temps qu'ils faisaient des têtes de condamnés à mort. Alva émit un gloussement nerveux, puis se détourna pour récupérer sa valise. Les trois Serpentards firent de même. Ils sortirent de leur compartiment, se mêlant à la foule qui se pressait dans le couloir et quittait le Poudlard Express. Une fois sur le quai, Alva suivit la marée d'élèves vers les diligences, mais arrivée en vue des véhicules, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Des Sombrals !

– Eh oui, fit Draco d'un ton blasé. Des Sombrals.

– Ça alors ! Ils sont dressés ? Je pensais qu'on en avait qu'en Russie. Qu'en Angleterre, il n'y avait que des lopettes trop effrayées pour oser…

Blaise ricana.

– C'est Hagrid qui les a apprivoisés. Mais il n'est pas courageux, il est stupide, ce qui est très différent.

Alva secoua la tête, puis s'approcha pour flatter l'encolure d'un des Sombrals. L'animal tourna la tête vers elle, ses yeux blancs et vides fixés sur son visage, et la laissa faire. Finalement, la Russe s'écarta à regret.

– Je me sens un peu comme chez moi, maintenant, murmura-t-elle en pivotant vers la porte de la diligence.

Les trois Serpentards étaient déjà en train de grimper. Draco avaient prit le siège du fond, suivi de Blaise. Theodore monta à son tour. Alva allait faire de même quand une main se posa sur son bras.

Elle s'immobilisa et se retourna. C'était Ronald Weasley. Il lâcha son bras d'un air embarrassé, puis retrouva son assurance et désigna les Serpentards d'un mouvement sec du menton.

– Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec eux. Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est exact, approuva Alva d'un ton neutre.

Weasley lui sourit de toutes ses dents, sans doute encouragé par son absence d'agressivité. Il lui tendit la main, sans voir le regard désapprobateur que Granger faisait peser sur lui :

– Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley. Je suis un ami d'Harry Potter. Tu devrais venir avec nous et éviter ces gens-là, ils ne sont pas très fréquentables.

Le regard d'Alva parcouru le quai. Harry Potter n'était pas loin, et il les regardait : il attendait probablement son ami rouquin. Un important groupe d'élève s'était agglutiné autour de lui, et un grand nombre regardait la scène. La jeune Russe regarda Potter bien en face, survola du regard le véritable harem qui s'était accroché à lui, et émit un reniflement méprisant en reposant son regard sur Weasley.

– Merci beaucoup, dit-elle froidement. Mais je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens fréquentables.

Sa voix était forte, et avait porté. Potter fronça les sourcils en la regardant, tandis que, dans la diligence, Draco tressaillait. Il avait beau lui avoir donné lui-même ce conseil, ça faisait une drôle d'impression. Les mots étaient presque les mêmes que lorsque Potter avait rejeté son amitié, en première année. Il avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps, et inversé les rôles.

Il espérait que Potter et Wesley seraient aussi blessés du refus d'Alva qu'il l'avait été de celui du Survivant.

Alva Hawking se détourna d'un mouvement sec, et monta dans la même diligence que les Serpentards. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Et seuls ses trois amis, qui lui faisaient face, purent voir le large sourire carnassier qui étira ses lèvres à ce moment-là.

– Rien que pour être désagréable à Potter et sa clique, ça serait bien que tu ailles à Serpentard, commenta tranquillement Blaise tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

Alva émit un petit rire, puis s'étira :

– Oui, ça serai drôle.

– Je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas une fan de Potter, glissa Theodore mine de rien.

Alva le dévisagea, étonnée :

– Tu préférerais que je sois amie avec lui ?

– Non, réfuta Nott. Mais je m'étonne de ton antipathie. D'habitude, les gens l'adulent. Sauf nous.

Le _nous_ pouvait aussi bien désigner les Serpentards que les fils de Mangemorts. La question sous-entendue était subtile. Blaise haussa un sourcil, surpris, et Draco se tourna vers Alva pour voir quelle serait sa réponse.

La jeune Russe réfléchit quelques secondes, puis répondit tranquillement :

– Potter est un connard. Déjà, il clame partout que la magie noire, c'est pas bien, ce qui en fait d'office un imbécile. La magie noire n'est pas ma préférée, mais c'est indubitablement une des plus puissantes et des plus utiles. Premier point.

– Comment ai-je fait pour vivre toutes ces années sans toi ? gémit Blaise avec une feinte adoration.

– Eh, je l'ai vue en premier, grogna Draco à l'intention de son ami.

Alva les ignora royalement, et continua :

– Deuxième point. C'est un inutile de première. Il n'est pas surpuissant, super-intelligent ni rien. Il a été élevé par des Moldus, il ne connait donc rien au monde magique. Il n'a jamais lancé un _Avada Kedavra_ de sa vie : le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est quasiment _suicidé_ sur sa baguette ! Potter est un incompétent, tout juste bon à servir de symbole clinquant. Il a le potentiel d'action d'une serpillère.

Theodore ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais Alva leva la main pour l'arrêter :

– Troisième point Tous les gens dont il a brisé la vie, tous ceux qui n'ont plus rien, il s'en fout. Bien sûr que tout le monde déteste ceux qui étaient du mauvais côté : mais la plupart n'ont pas eu le choix. Et si Potter, le grand héros, faisait un geste pour que le monde le comprenne, peut-être que les choses s'arrangeraient un tout petit peu… Mais non, il ne fait rien. Il leur a tout pris et il ne fait rien. Mis à part les procès –et encore, juste celui de Rogue et celui de Mrs. Malefoy– il n'est pas sortie une seule fois de chez les Weasley. Il se cache. Ou, non, plutôt : il se terre comme un rat chez eux.

Elle serra les mâchoires et ses yeux étincelèrent furtivement.

– Et quatrième point : à cause de lui, ce n'est pas juste les coupables qui se font enfoncer, dépouiller, tuer. Ce sont leurs amis, leurs familles. Voire même des innocents. Potter est un lâche. Parce que tant qu'il s'agit de faire le paon et de combattre, il veut bien : mais ramasser les pots cassés, lutter contre la haine, faire en sortes que les persécutions cessent… C'est ça le vrai combat, et il en est incapable. Alors oui, Potter est un connard et _je le déteste_.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Theodore adressa un sourire timide à la jeune Russe, comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir obligé à déballer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

– Bienvenue au club.

Les diligences se mirent en marche, faisant tressaillir Alva. Elle était assise face à la route, et elle essaya de voir par la fenêtre avant –une simple vitre ovale et brouillée– ce qui se passait devant.

– Vous êtes capables de voir les Sombrals, vous aussi ?

– Non, pas moi, répondit Blaise.

– Moi, je peux, fit Nott sans s'expliquer davantage.

– Moi aussi, lâcha Malefoy en regardant par la fenêtre.

Hawking hocha la tête sans demander davantage de précisions. La diligence parcourut le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard dans un silence rendu pesant par leur nervosité. Chacun à leur manière, ils appréhendaient l'arrivée. L'attitude des autres, pour les Serpentards, et la répartition, pour Alva.

Finalement, leur véhicule s'arrêta, et ils en descendirent en silence. Dominant la foule des élève, une adulte semblait guetter leur arrivée, car elle se dirigea aussitôt vers eux.

C'était une femme d'environ trente-cinq ou quarante ans –quoique, les sorciers avaient l'air de rester jeune très longtemps. Grande et altière, le visage sévère, elle portait des robes dans les teintes bleues et violet sombre. Sur sa poitrine, le tissu semblait tendu à craquer, et Blaise eut du mal à la regarder dans les yeux. Yeux dont un était caché, d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux châtains, un peu ondulés, n'effleuraient même pas ses épaules mais dissimulaient artistiquement la moitié droite de son visage.

Sans remuer les lèvres, Alva murmura :

– Sûre qu'elle vient pour moi. Qui est-ce ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Nott haussa les épaules, et Balise ajouta :

– Mais il y avait plein de prof à remplacer après la bataille alors…

La sorcière était arrivée devant eux, et lança d'un ton sec :

– Miss Hawking ?

– C'est moi, fit Alva en s'avançant.

– Je suis le professeur Laughlin. Veillez me suivre, je vous prie.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Uh uh uh, je suis désolée si je vous semble un peu brutale (et même carrément de mauvaise foi) au sujet de Harry, mais c'est l'opinion d'Alva, pas la mienne !

Au fait, comme je ne l'ai pas mis avant, voici une image de Cathy, la cousine d'Alva ! Enlevez les tirets pour avoir l'image...

h-t-t-p:-/-/i44.-servimg-.-c-o-m-/-u/f44/14/74/72/16/-cathy-10-.-j-p-g

Et voilà ! A bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre !


	5. Débuts au château

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous, ô fidèles et inspirants lecteurs ! Oui oui, ça suffit la flatterie ^^ Mais c'est vrai, vous Êtes inspirants... Et certaines review me font bien rigoler ^^

Merci** Don-jul**, qui apparemment n'est pas un Don Juan. Quoi, la question se posait quand même ^^ Oh, et puis... Draco regardait EFFECTIVEMENT la croix de fer, puisque tu te posais la question ^^ Ben voui, ça serai plus le genre de Blaise de regarder le décolleté de la jolie Russe xD

Merci **Dess** qui est fan des Serpentards _(les Serpentards sont géniaux de toute façon... Hey, qui est à Serpentard sur Pottermore ici, hum ? Juste pour info ^^)_, et du ton cinglant d'Alva. Ouais, elle est méchante avec notre serpilère préférée x) Mais que veux-tu, ça fait partie de son charme...

Merci **El**, et oui, j'ai lu, terminé et adoré la fic que tu m'as suggéré ^^ Si tu en connait d'autres comme ça, je serai ravie d'avoir les titres... Et oui, Alva est énigmatique, c'est le but. Vu ce que Narcissa a dit de sa famille, c'est évident qu'elle ne va pas tout raconter sur elle au premier venu ! Il va falloir attendre... Et se rapprocher d'elle... C'est bien parti pour les Serpentards, ça. Et ils ne vont pas vraiment se battre pour elle, plutôt l'inverse en fait : c'est Alva la guerrière du groupe xD

Et la palme du commentaire le plus long revient à... **Lixouille** ! Yeah, j'ai décrit Durmstrang sans en faire trop, en fait j'ai juste décrit ce que moi je décrirais si j'étais une élève émigrée faisant la pub de son ancienne école ^^ Et non tu n'as pas besoin d'arrêter l'alcool, moi aussi je compare la description à un exercice de funambule... Il faut trouver le bon équilibre entre trop et pas assez.

Cette fic est une première version, mais j'écris des fic depuis que j'ai... Allez, douze ans ? Ca fait six ans quoi. Et je suis une perfectionniste. Alva est sans doute l'un de mes perso les plus perfectionnés... ^^

.

* * *

**Racontage de viiiiiie :** Hey vous savez quoi, il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai appris qu'on rencontrait souvent l'amour de sa vie à la fac, et qu'un homme sur dix se mariait avec sa première copine. C'est dingue ! A la fac je ne trouve aucun mec intéressant. Et mon premier copain était quand même un bel enfoiré. Donc j'ai un peu halluciné.

Mais bon, tout espoir n'est pas perdu, peut-être qu'un jour je tomberai sur le prince charmant... Ou pas charmant d'ailleurs xD Je ne perds pas du tout espoir, hein. Comme le dirait un loir de ma connaissance, "_ce sont les occasions qui manquent_"...

Si par "_occasion_" elle entend _sosie-de-Draco-Malefoy-ou-Blaise-ou-Theo-ou-bien-Grimmjow-du manga-Bleach-ou-bien-Itachi-dans-Naruto_, ben oui, ça manque actuellement u_u

.

* * *

**Post-it :** MWAHAHAHA je viens de finir d'écrire l'épilogue ! C'est définitif, cette fic comptera 26 chapitre en incluant le prologue et l'épilogue. Et ça fini sur le quai du Poudlard Express comme il se doit ! Oh, j'aime cette fin, j'aime j'aime j'aime !

Oui je pète un câble. Et alors, je viens de finir une de mes meilleures fics, j'ai le droit, non ?

Oh, et je rajouterai sans doute des bonus, avec des épisodes de ce qui se sera passé entre le dernier chapitre (qui s'appelle "la fin de Poudlard" et l'épilogue. Voilà, peut-être ^^

.

* * *

**Débuts au château**

Lorsque la sorcière l'avait interpellée, Alva avait sentit son cœur faire un bond. A présent, il battait à tout rompre d'impatience. Le professeur Laughlin lui jeta un bref coup d'œil puis, sans vérifier si elle était obéie, elle fit demi-tour.

Alva esquissa un geste d'adieu vers ses amis, et s'élança à sa suite.

Les anciens élèves étaient menés tout droit à la Grande Salle, où ils allaient s'installer et attendre les premières années. Alva fut donc menée dans un coin du hall, où le professeur Laughlin la regarda de bas en haut avant de déclarer :

– Miss Hawking. Huitième année. Vous serez répartie juste après les premières années, vous devez donc les attendre ici.

– Bien.

Laughlin hocha brièvement la tête, puis croisa les bras. Alva se dit qu'elle devait être agacée d'être là, à s'occuper d'une élève quelconque, au lieu de bavarder avec ses collègues. Tant pis pour elle.

– La Directrice m'a chargée de vous transmettre quelques informations, lâcha l'enseignante. Sachant que vous venez d'un autre pays et qu'il vous sera impossible de rattraper sept ans de cours en une année, surtout aussi chargée que celle-ci… Vous serez dispensée des cours d'Histoire de la Magie et de Botanique.

Alva s'affaissa de soulagement. Pas pour longtemps.

– En revanche, miss Hawking, vous passerez ces heures de libres à prendre des cours particuliers. Essentiellement en Métamorphose et en Astronomie. De même, vous poursuivrez vos études en Tatouage Runique.

– Il y a un prof de Tatouage Runique à Poudlard ? s'écria joyeusement Alva. Professeur, ajouta-t-elle en se souvenant de la personne à qui elle parlait.

Laughlin la fixa comme si elle mesurait ce qu'elle devait dire, et finit par répondre :

– En effet. Votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal possède les compétences requises.

– Et vous avez le matériel adéquat ? interrogea Alva sans arriver à y croire.

– La Directrice a prit ses dispositions, acquiesça Laughlin.

Un large sourire idiot fendit le visage de la Russe d'une oreille à l'autre, mais elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de faire éclater sa joie. Les grandes portes de l'entrée s'ouvrirent, laissant passer une marée de premières années guidés par un véritable géant barbu. Hagrid.

– Je vous les ai amenés, Madame la Sous-Directrice, sourit le colosse.

– Parfait, lâcha Laughlin en agitant sa baguette vers les portes de la Grande Salle. La répartition va pouvoir commencer.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à deux battants. Dans la grande salle, le brouhaha s'amplifia, tandis que le professeur Laughlin, prenant la tête des premières années, s'avançait. Alva resta prudemment en retrait, derrière les jeunes élèves.

Laughlin agita sa baguette, faisant apparaitre au milieu de la salle un tabouret sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau usé. Etait-ce le Choixpeau ? Alva le scruta avec curiosité, et sursauta lorsque l'objet ouvrit une large bouche (la déchirure qui le traversait ressemblait effectivement à une bouche) et se mit à chanter :

_Approchez donc, n'ayez pas peur_

_Laissez-moi me présenter comme tous les ans :_

_Je suis le Choixpeau penseur !_

_Posez-moi sur votre tête, tout simplement_

_Et votre âme je saurais déchiffrer jusqu'aux tréfonds_

_Afin de choisir votre future Maison._

_Si vous êtes courageux et forts,_

_Avec joie vous accueillera Gryffondor._

_Par Poufsouffle vous serez invités,_

_Si vous aimez le travail et l'équité._

_En vous dort l'âme d'un savant,_

_Si Serdaigle vous prend sur ses bancs._

_Et dans la Maison de Serpentard,_

_Vous irez si vous êtes un vrai roublard._

_Maintenant mes enfants, permettez moi d'ajouter,_

_Quelques conseils du Choixpeau futé._

_Quatre sorciers furent à l'origine de la Fondation_

_Ô combien différents ! mais tirant leurs forces de cette association :_

_Depuis toujours Poudlard compte quatre Maisons_

_Et je prie pour qu'elles retrouvent la foi en leur union._

_A présent, vous qui m'avez sagement écouté,_

_Il est temps de vous avancer,_

_Dans votre tête laissez-moi entrer_

_Pour que la répartition puisse commencer !_

La bouche du Choixpeau se referma, et les élèves applaudirent à tous rompre. Alva ne fut pas en reste. Elle chercha du regard ses amis Serpentards, et les aperçus à la table verte et argent. Blaise croisa son regard, lui faisant un clin d'œil, mais Theodore et Draco étaient en pleine conversation à voix basse.

Le professeur Laughlin jeta un regard interrogatif à une vieille sorcière, au centre de la table des enseignants. La Directrice McGonagall, sans doute. Cette dernière lui adressa un discret hochement de tête, et Laughlin déroula un parchemin sur lequel étaient listés les premières années.

– Addams, Luka !

Un garçon maigrichon pétrifié d'angoisse se dirigea en titubant vers le tabouret, et coiffa le Choixpeau d'une main tremblante. Il y eut un bref silence, puis l'objet ouvrit largement la bouche :

– GRYFFONDOR !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement salua Luka quand il alla s'asseoir avec les Gryffondors. Apparemment, c'était tout simplement ainsi que les élèves étaient répartis… Laughlin continua à lire :

– Amarine, Sarah !

– POUFSOUFFLE !

– Ash, Olivier !

– GRYFFONDOR !

– Aristide, Nathan !

– SERDAIGLE !

– Barthemis, Valerian !

– SERPENTARD !

Et ça continuait, encore et encore. Alva ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les gamins qui allaient à Serpentard avaient l'air terrifiés. Pour un peu, on aurait dit qu'ils se demandaient si une corde était fournie pour se pendre.

– Hawking, Catherine !

– SERDAIGLE !

Alva grimaça. C'était décidé, elle irait à Serdaigle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner Cathy. Elle jeta un regard d'excuse en direction des trois Serpentards. Ils la regardaient, eux aussi. Theodore lui adressa même un sourire timide.

Et Alva, reportant son regard devant elle, attendit la fin de la répartition. Qui ne tarda pas. Quelques noms plus tard, la Sous-Directrice annonça :

– Windel, Leonora !

– GRYFFONDOR !

Le professeur Laughlin fit alors signe à la Russe de s'avancer. Alva inspira, puis émergea de son coin. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du Choixpeau, des murmures étonnés s'élevèrent. Sans doute les élèves ne connaissaient-ils par la raison de sa présence.

Le professeur Laughlin éleva la voix :

– Exceptionnellement, nous accueillerons une élève qui se joindra à la promotion spéciale des huitièmes années.

Alors que l'enseignante baissait les yeux pour lire le dernier nom sur son parchemin, Alva surprit Draco en train de murmurer à l'oreille de Blaise, l'air réjoui. Ah oui. Oh non. Son prénom. Son foutu prénom…

– Hawking, Salvakya !

Ignorant Malefoy et ses acolytes en train de ricaner sous cape, Alva s'assit sur le tabouret. Et coiffa le Choixpeau d'un geste vif, en pensant de toutes ses forces _je veux aller à Serdaigle_.

_« Serdaigle ?_ murmura pensivement une voix dans sa tête. _Il est vrai que tu es intelligente, assoiffée de savoir et de connaissances. Mais cette envie d'apprendre dissimule… Hum, une détermination acérée, ça c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas. Tu possède d'intéressants talents pour Serpentard. »_

_« Je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux aller à Serdaigle. »_

_« Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu possède la ruse, la détermination, l'instinct du stratège. L'envie primaire de survivre est très ancré en toi, également… »_

_« Serdaigle_, se répéta Alva. _Je dois aller à Serdaigle. »_

_« Tu n'as pas l'âme d'une érudite, jeune fille… Je dirais plutôt l'âme d'une survivante. Presque d'une guerrière. »_

_« Gryffondor est encore plus hors de question ! »_

_« Ne t'insurge pas tant… Même si tu possède loyauté et courage, tu n'es pas de ceux qui affrontent le danger en première ligne. Tu as peur, je peux le sentir. Tu as profondément peur. »_

_« Je n'ai pas peur, espèce de loque. Et je veux, non, je DOIS aller à Serdaigle, tu entends ? C'est capital. Si tu ne veux pas, Choixpeau ou pas, ça va sentir le roussi ! »_

_« Tsss, impertinente. Mais pourquoi pas, après tout. J'espère pour toi que tu ne le regretteras pas : Serpentard t'aurais singulièrement aidé sur le chemin de ton ambition. Mais puisque tu insiste… »_

– … SERDAIGLE !

Alva se redressa, un sourire timide apparaissant sur son visage, sous les applaudissements de sa nouvelle Maison. Le Choixpeau avait mis un moment à se décider, et cela avait attiré l'attention sur elle.

Cathy, encadrée par un septième année à l'air jovial et un première année qui était dans le même compartiment qu'elle, lui adressa un sourire lumineux et lui faisant signe. Alva se dépêcha de la rejoindre, et le septième année se poussa pour lui faire de la place.

– Bienvenue à Poudlard, fit le jeune homme en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Anthony Goldstein, septième année.

– Salvakya Hawking, répondit Alva en serrant la main offerte. Mais on m'appelle Alva. Je déteste mon prénom.

Goldstein s'esclaffa, puis interrogea :

– Et donc, tu étais où avant de venir ici ?

– A Durmstrang. Mais avec la guerre, j'ai perdu toute ma famille, et ma cousine aussi. Comme je suis majeure, je suis sa seule tutrice, et je suis donc venue en Angleterre.

– Il aurait été plus simple pour toi de rester à Durmstrang, fit remarquer le Serdaigle. Tu aurais pu y finir ta scolarité avec un programme que tu connais. Ta cousine débute : aller dans une école ou une autre n'aurait pas fait beaucoup de différence.

– Au contraire. Je parle l'anglais couramment. Cathy ne parle pas un mot de Russe. Et puis… ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix. Ça a déjà été difficile pour elle de perdre sa famille… Je n'allais pas l'arracher à tout ce qu'elle avait ici.

Goldstein hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, puis fronça les sourcils :

– Et pour toi ? Ça n'a pas été trop dur de tout quitter ?

Alva détourna les yeux, fixant son assiette.

– Non.

Heureusement pour elle, en se levant pour faire un discours, McGonagall coupa court à la conversation. La vieille sorcière parcourut la Grande Salle du regard, faisant taire les murmures, puis commença :

– Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, cette année, les BUSES et les ASPICS n'ont pas pu être passés l'année précédente. Néanmoins, cet été, grâce à l'organisation des professeurs, nombre des élèves de cinquième année ont pu passer leurs BUSES. Les septième années, en revanche, ont du revenir pour une année supplémentaire afin de passer leurs ASPICS : nous les accueillerons dans la classe exceptionnelle de huitième année.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers Potter, qui baissa les yeux sur ses couverts. McGonagall continua, désignant la table des professeurs :

– Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir parmi nous trois nouveaux enseignants. Le professeur Ailin Laughlin, qui enseignera désormais la Métamorphose et dirigera la Maison de Gryffondor…

Laughlin salua d'un bref signe de tête, tandis que des applaudissements s'élevaient.

– Le professeur Daniel Juliano, qui sera chargé de l'Etude des Moldus…

Le professeur en question semblait ne pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Les cheveux noirs cours, les yeux noirs également, élégant et décontracté, il fit un léger signe de main en souriant aux élèves. Cette fois, les applaudissements furent nettement plus enthousiastes, surtout de la part des filles.

– Et le professeur Elias Stensenn, qui enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Elias Stensenn était grand et pâle, le visage dur et le regard acéré. Charismatique, indubitablement : il dégageait une prestance impressionnante. L'aura de quelqu'un qui était puissant et qui le savait. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, longs et lisses, et retombaient sur son dos et ses épaules. Dans sa robe noire, il avait l'air sinistre et inquiétant. Son visage avait un côté rapace, prédateur, sournois et dangereux. Les applaudissements furent polis, mais brefs.

Il ressemblait aux professeurs de Durmstrang, songea Alva. Vu son nom aux consonances nordiques, il y avait sans doute fait ses études. Ce qui expliquait que ce soit lui, son futur professeur de Tatouage Runique…

McGonagall fit ensuite un bref rappel du règlement, qu'Alva n'écouta pas. Elle préféra écouter Anthony Goldstein. Il était préfet de Serdaigle, ce dont il vanta un moment, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Anthony lui expliqua que, comme beaucoup de nés-Moldu ou Sang-Mêlés, il n'avait pas fait sa septième année. Il la faisait donc cette année, même s'il avait dix-huit ans.

– Les cours de la huitième année seront réservés à ceux qui ont eu les cours de septième année l'année dernière, en fait, expliqua-t-il. Mais beaucoup d'entre eux sont morts lors de la bataille… D'autres ont préféré abandonner l'école… Et pas mal de Serpentards se sont enfuis. Il n'y a que ces trois-là qui soient revenus.

Il jeta un regard venimeux vers Draco, Blaise et Theodore. Alva resta impavide.

– A ton avis, combien y aura-t-il de huitième années ?

– Oh, fit Anthony en se retournant vers elle. Je dirais une petite vingtaine. A mon avis, vous serez tous ensemble dans certains cours. J'espère qu'Harry en profitera pour faire la peau à Malefoy.

– Notre monde est assez violent comme ça sans que l'Elu ait besoin d'en rajouter, lâcha Alva d'un ton sec.

Anthony la regard d'un air surpris, et encore une fois, Alva fut sauvée par McGonagall. La directrice s'était assise, et des plats étaient apparus sur la table. La Russe ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés, et se servit sans attendre.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. La plupart des élèves étaient ravis de se revoir. Et, si parfois, un silence passait à une table quand on évoquait un absent, il ne durait pas longtemps. Comme si tout le monde s'efforçait de positiver.

Finalement, les élèves quittèrent leurs tables. Alva suivit la marée d'élèves jusqu'au dortoir des Serdaigle. Cathy, accompagnée de Nathan Aristide qui semblait être devenu son meilleur ami, ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Le dortoir se trouvait dans une tour, au sommet d'un interminable escalier en spirale. La porte qui menait à la salle commune n'avait ni poignée ni serrure, seulement un heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Anthony toqua une fois, et le bec de l'aigle s'ouvrit pour poser une question d'un ton mélodieux :

– L'accepter revient à tout refuser, le refuser à tout accepter. Qu'est-il ?

Anthony fronça les sourcils, puis déclara :

– Le doute.

– Bonne réponse, approuva l'aigle.

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Les élèves se répandirent dans la salle commune, un vaste salon aux couleurs bleues. En face de l'entrée se trouvait une statue de Rowena Serdaigle sur un piédestal. A la droite et à la gauche de la sculpture s'ouvraient une porte, menant sans doute vers les dortoirs.

Anthony haussa la voix pour se faire entendre.

– Les huitièmes années et les septièmes années ont le même dortoir. Après tout, il n'y a que cinq huitième années à Serdaigle.

– Dont moi, dit une fille en se plaçant à ses côtés. Je suis Padma Patil, préfète. Les dortoirs des filles sont de ce côté _(elle désigna le couloir à droite de la statue) _et celui des garçons, de l'autre. Les emplois du temps seront distribués demain, au petit-déjeuner. Des questions ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, elle sourit.

– Bien. Je vous conseille d'être en bas vers sept heures et demie. Bonne nuit, tout le monde.

Anthony adressa un bref salut à Alva, puis se dirigea du côté des dortoirs des garçons, poussant les premières années devant lui. Alva, elle, suivit Padma Patil jusqu'à la porte sur laquelle il était écrit _« Dortoir : Septième et Huitième Années »._

Il y avait de grands lits à baldaquins, aux rideaux bleus ciel. Une élève de septième année fit la remarque que la pièce semblait plus grande. Et pour cause : le fond du dortoir avait été comme repoussé, laissant la place à trois lits supplémentaires, placés en demi-cercle. Les rideaux de ceux-là étaient d'un bleu plus sombre.

Une fille blonde à l'air rêveur posait déjà ses affaires dans le dernier lit bleu clair, voisin des lits des huitièmes années. Alva fixa les trois matelas, se demandant lequel choisir, quand la septième année dit d'un air absent :

– D'habitude, j'étais contre le mur. Je pouvais y accrocher des répulsifs à Nargoles.

– Désolée, s'excusa Alva même si elle ignorait ce qu'étaient les Nargoles.

La fille lui sourit en posant sa valise. Elle avait l'air un peu dans la lune, avec ses grands yeux ronds et ses cheveux blonds pâles.

– Je t'ai vu parler avec Draco Malefoy.

Alva se tendit, mais la fille la surprit en ajoutant doucement :

– C'est bien. C'est quelqu'un de triste. Il n'est pas méchant.

– Tout le monde a l'air de le penser, répliqua Alva sur ses gardes.

– C'est faux. J'ai été emprisonnée dans son manoir, et Queudver nous donnait juste un bout de pain tous les jours. Mais Draco Malefoy prenait des risques pour voler de la nourriture au manoir et nous la donner. Sans lui, Mr. Ollivander et moi serions morts de faim.

Alva fixa la jeune fille d'un œil neuf. Cette dernière lui sourit à nouveau, et Alva ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire en tendant la main :

– Je m'appelle Salvakya Hawking, mais je préfère Alva.

– Luna Lovegood. Enchantée de te rencontrer.

Alva posa sa valise au pied d'un lit bleu sombre. Celui juste à côté du lit bleu clair de Luna. Alors qu'elles en sortaient toutes les deux leurs affaires, Padma et une autre Serdaigle s'installèrent sur les lits voisins. Padma prit le dernier, et l'inconnue choisit le lit du milieu en lançant joyeusement :

– Enfin de retour !

– Réfrène ta joie, Kim, lâcha Padma en bâillant. Demain, les huitièmes années doivent se lever encore plus tôt. La Directrice veut nous voir avant le petit-déjeuner. C'est valable pour toi aussi, hum, Salvakya c'est ça ?

– Oui mais non, rectifia aussitôt la Russe. Alva, je préfère.

Padma et la dénommée Kim sourirent, puis cette dernière lui tendit la main :

– Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Kimberley Barthemis, mais on m'appelle Kim.

Kim avait les cheveux bruns ondulés, assez longs, qu'elle rejeta par-dessus son épaule d'un mouvement de tête. Grande, mince, possédant de grands yeux malicieux et un visage harmonieux, Kimberley avait l'air d'être le stéréotype de la belle étudiante à qui tout réussi.

– C'est ton frère qui a été envoyé à Serpentard ? demanda Alva en se souvenant du « Barthemis, Valerian ! » annoncé par Laughlin.

Kim plissa les yeux :

– Oui. Et alors ?

– Rien, sourit Alva. Le Choixpeau a hésité à me mettre à Serpentard aussi.

Kim se détendit visiblement, puis elles furent rappelées à l'ordre par Padma qui voudrait bien dormir. Le temps d'enfiler son pyjama, prenant garde à dissimuler les Tatouages Runiques qu'elle portait, et Alva se coucha elle aussi. La lumière s'éteignit, et Luna dit d'une voix lointaine :

– Bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit, Luna.

– Bonne nuit, répondit quelqu'un d'autre.

– Bonne nuit aussi.

– Bonne nuit.

– J'ai dit silence ! ronchonna Padma en s'enfouissant sous son oreiller.

Dans le noir, Alva étouffa un léger rire, puis fixa la toiture de son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle y était. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire.

Elle, Salvakya Hawking-Netaniev, était à Poudlard.

Sa mission commençait.

**oOoOoOo**

Alva fut tirée du sommeil de bon matin, réveillée par Padma qui s'enfermait dans la salle de bain. Elle se leva en bâillant, encore un peu fatiguée. Elle rassembla ses affaires afin d'aller s'habiller dès que la préfète aurait libéré la salle d'eau, puis, avec regret, elle ôta sa croix noire. Le métal noir de l'Abysse avait la réputation de ne pas réagir aux sortilèges et aux potions, c'était vrai. Mais ceux qui connaissaient un peu Durmstrang savaient que ce métal, à cause de sa couleur, était associé à la magie noire.

Alva était une grande adepte de la magie noire et avait baigné dedans dès l'enfance. Cependant, ici, mieux valait éviter de le porter.

Ensuite, elle pointa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit, où trônait un verre d'eau à demi-plein, et murmura :

– _Florisarum_.

Un petit bouquet d'arums apparu doucement dans le verre, lui arrachant un sourire attendri. Elle en choisit deux qu'elle piqua dans ses cheveux d'un geste rôdé par l'habitude.

– C'est joli, dit soudain la voix de Luna, la faisant sursauter.

Alva se retourna, croisant le regard de la jeune Lovegood. Cette dernière la fixait, allongée sur son matelas mais les yeux grands ouverts. Alva sourit.

– Merci.

– Pourquoi des arums ?

Alva fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts d'un geste machinal, fixant le petit bouquet, avant de lâcher en haussant les épaules :

– C'est le premier sortilège que j'ai su lancer. C'est mon frère qui me l'a appris.

– Tu as un frère ?

Alva hésita, puis finit par répondre avec prudence :

– J'en avais trois. Celui-là était mon préféré.

– Oh.

Padma sortit de la salle de bain à cet instant, et se dirigea vers Kimberley pour la réveiller. Alva, elle, en profita pour s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, coupant court à la conversation.

Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux un peu humides –son sortilège de séchage n'était pas très au point– mais propre et parfaitement réveillée. Sur la pointe des pieds, les trois huitième année quittèrent leur dortoir, laissant les autres dormir encore un peu.

Deux garçons se trouvaient déjà dans la salle commune. Padma fit rapidement les présentations :

– Les garçons, voici Salvakya Hawking…

– Alva, par pitié, supplia la Russe.

– Si tu veux. Alva, voici Terry Boot et Ryan Sullivan.

Terry était brun, le visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs, plutôt mince. Il adressa un large sourire aux trois filles et les salua d'un signe de tête. Ryan, lui, était athlétique, un sourire franc aux lèvres, des yeux verts pétillants, un teint hâlé et des cheveux blonds de surfeur.

Tous les cinq se mirent en chemin vers la Grande Salle, suivant Padma. A cette heure, la pièce était pratiquement déserte. Les seuls à s'y trouver étaient McGonagall et le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Stensenn, apparemment en grande conversation. En les voyant arriver, Stensenn se redressa, et s'écarta pour laisser parler la Directrice.

– Les Serdaigles, commenta cette dernière en survolant leur groupe du regard. Premiers à arriver, comme d'habitude. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder… Les voilà, d'ailleurs.

Deux Poufsouffles, une fille et un garçon, venaient d'entrer. Ryan se pencha vers Alva, et lui chuchota :

– Le mec, c'est Zacharias Smith. La fille s'appelle Hannah Abbot, elle est préfète.

Alva acquiesça, mémorisant l'information, au moment où entraient les trois Serpentards. Là aussi, Ryan les nomma discrètement, même si la Russe n'en avait pas besoin : cependant, elle se garda de le lui faire remarquer. Autant ne pas le repousser tout de suite, il pouvait lui être utile pour identifier les Gryffondors… Qui arrivaient, eux aussi, à moitié en courant pour ne pas être en retard.

Ils étaient les plus nombreux, neuf au total. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ouvraient la marche. Ils étaient suivis d'une jolie fille, mais qui boitait légèrement et dont tout le bras gauche était dissimulé par un gant blanc : Lavande Brown, blessée lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Elle était accompagnée par la jumelle de Padma, Parvati Patil. Ensuite venaient Neville Londubat, suivi de Seamus Finnigan, et d'un grand brun pataud nommé Julien Shepper. En dernier se trouvait une fille toute mince, noire de peau, du nom d'Anaïs Hefez.

Neuf de Gryffondor, cinq de Serdaigle, trois de Serpentard et deux de Poufsouffle… Dix-neuf élèves au total. Anthony avait raison : cette classe était si petite qu'ils auraient sans doute quasiment tous leurs cours en commun.

– Bonjour à tous, commença McGonagall quand ils se furent rassemblés devant elle. Puisque nous voilà _enfin_ rassemblés _(les Gryffondors rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules)_, il est temps de vous donner quelques précisions concernant la huitième année. Pour commencer…

Elle pivota d'un geste sec vers l'Elu et ses deux amis :

– Potter, Weasley, Granger. Vous avez obtenu une délégation pour être admis en huitième année, en non en septième. Sachez qu'aucun faux pas ne sera toléré.

Alva songea avec ironie que, même si le Survivant faisait exploser le bureau de McGonagall, il ne serait pas renvoyé. Il était un héros, et le chouchou de tous les profs.

– Vous aurez cours tous ensemble dans presque toutes les matières. Vôtre programme sera centré sur la révision plutôt que sur l'apprentissage. Si vous êtes donné la peine de lire vos manuels, vous aurez remarqué qu'il s'agit presque des mêmes ouvrages que lors de votre septième année. Certains des chapitres sont également des rappels du programme que vous avez suivi depuis les BUSES.

Hermione Granger, sans doute la seule à avoir lu l'intégralité de ses livres de cours, hocha gravement la tête. Alva les avait également lus, mais comme elle n'avait jamais été à Poudlard auparavant, elle ne risquait pas de reconnaître grand-chose…

Le Directrice continua :

– Dans de nombreux cours, vous vous joindrez à des classes de septième, sixième ou même cinquième année afin de réviser certains domaines. Tout particulièrement la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et les Potions. Le professeur Slughorn m'a fait par du dépouillement du programme de l'année dernière.

Évidemment. Les Mangemorts ne voulaient pas voir des gamins préparer quoi que ce soit d'utile ou de dangereux.

– Pour ces cours, vous vous mettrez en binômes…

Il y eu un échange de regards inquiets. McGonagall les acheva :

– … En binômes inter-Maison.

Cette fois, il y une protestation unanime. Alva devina plutôt qu'elle ne vit le mouvement général qui poussa tous les élèves à s'écarter des Serpentard, et sa mâchoire se crispa. McGonagall haussa la voix, faisant immédiatement taire toutes les récriminations :

– Vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués durant le petit déjeuner. Vous aurez votre premier cours aussitôt après. Si vous ne vous êtes pas mis d'accord à ce moment là, c'est votre professeur qui vous répartira. Des questions ?

Seules des moues maussades lui répondirent. La Directrice sembla retenir un sourire, puis fit demi-tour dans un envol de cape. Les élèves commençaient à entrer dans la Grande Salle, dont les tables se couvraient de nourriture. Les huitièmes années, eux, se rassemblèrent par deux ou par trois, ou rejoignirent leurs tables, discutant de cette nouvelle mesure avec animation.

Padma les abandonna pour rejoindre sa sœur, Parvati, et les jumelles se mirent à discuter avec enthousiasme. Kimberley lança un regard effaré à Alva, Terry et Ryan :

– Avec qui je vais me mettre ?

– Tu as vu notre nombre ? soupira Alva. Il y a neuf élèves de Gryffondor et dix élèves d'autres Maisons. Tu seras forcément avec un des Gryffondors.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, remarqua Ryan.

– Ça ne m'enchante pas, confirma la Russe. Honnêtement, je préfèrerais un bon binôme plutôt qu'un crâneur en rouge et or.

_En fait, je préférerai un Veracrasse plutôt qu'un avatar de Potter_, songea-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Kimberley grimaça, et son regard s'attarda sur les Serpentards. Après les Serdaigles, ils étaient sans doute les plus futés. Mais même sans le vouloir, Kimberley démontrait une telle aversion en les regardant qu'Alva grinça des dents :

– Ah, toi aussi tu as ces stupides préjugés ? Ils ne mordent pas, et ils sont dans la même situation que nous. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils te fassent ? C'est quoi ce racisme congénital des anglais ? Ton frère n'est pas à Serpentard aussi ?

Kim leva les mains en signe de reddition, grimaçant :

– C'est bon. Ne m'agresse pas.

Lavande passa près d'eux, et Terry la suivit du regard avant de lui courir après. Ryan, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il dévisageait Alva, songeur. Il finit par dire avec un mince sourire :

– Tu n'as pas tort. J'ai déjà travaillé avec Nott pour préparer mes BUSES, et c'est probablement grâce à lui que j'ai un E en Potions. Je vais lui demander d'être mon binôme.

– C'est inutile, protesta Kim. Tu seras avec un Gryffondor, comme tout le monde.

– Il n'empêche que Nott m'a beaucoup aidé et qu'il m'est sympathique, rétorqua Ryan. Un geste de soutien ne fera de mal à personne. La guerre est finie.

– Bonne idée, déclara Alva en fixant Kimberley avec défi. Je vais demander à Blaise ou Draco, moi aussi. Les Serdaigles ne sont pas pourris de préjugés comme les Gryffondors, n'est-ce pas ?

Kimberley poussa un long soupir.

– Je cède. A condition d'avoir Blaise Zabini. Il est beaucoup plus sympa que Malefoy.

Alva haussa les épaules, puis se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Les trois huitième année s'étaient installés à un bout, un peu à l'écart, et en la voyant approcher, Draco sourit d'un air narquois :

– Salvakya.

– Pitié, grogna la Russe. Alva. Juste Alva.

Blaise et Theodore éclatèrent de rire, et la jeune fille secoua la tête, amusée malgré elle. Puis elle se pencha vers eux d'un air de conspiratrice :

– Draco, tu es doué en Potions ?

– Oui.

– Super. Binôme ?

Draco haussa un sourcil, ayant probablement réalisé que le nombre de Gryffondors ne le permettrait pas, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'acquiescer.

– D'accord.

Blaise les regarda tous les deux d'un air interloqué, puis éclata de rire.

– Eh bien, c'était une affaire promptement réglée !

Alva se retourna. Kimberley semblait encore hésiter, mais Ryan était déjà en train de la rejoindre, mains dans les poches, l'air nonchalant. Arrivé devant les quatre amis, il leur adressa un signe de tête courtois, puis se tourna vers Theodore. Il n'eut même pas à poser sa question : ce fut Nott qui prit les devants :

– Salut, Ryan. Binôme cette année encore ?

– Avec plaisir, Theo.

– N'oublie pas que tu me dois encore douze Gallions.

Ryan grimaça, et se frotta la tête d'un air gêné. Surprenant le regard interrogateur des deux Serpentards et d'Alva, il haussa les épaules :

– Une succession de paris mal placés au Quidditch. Promis, je te rembourserai.

– Tu parie, Theodore ? s'étonna Blaise.

– Seulement quand je suis sûr de gagner, répondit l'autre, rigoureusement impassible.

Ils ricanèrent. Apparemment encouragée par l'absence d'inimité, Kimberley les rejoignit timidement. Les Serpentards retrouvèrent aussitôt leur air froid. Curieusement, cela sembla rendre son aplomb à la brune Serdaigle, qui redressa fièrement le menton, avant de se tourner vers Blaise :

– Zabini, tu n'as pas de binôme, non ?

– Non, répondit tranquillement le grand Noir. Mais je serai enchanté de travailler en équipe avec toi. J'aurais une collègue plus belle que ceux de mes deux amis réunis.

Avec un bel ensemble, Draco, Theodore et Alva le fusillèrent du regard. Ryan se contenta de rigoler. Kimberley se détendit visiblement, et sourit.

– C'est d'accord.

– Tu n'aurais pas un frère dans notre Maison ? interrogea Blaise.

– Si. Valerian Barthemis, première année. Je suis Kimberley Barthemis.

– Je me disais, aussi, que vous vous ressembliez beaucoup, sourit Zabini. A toute à l'heure, alors.

Les réticences de Kimberley semblaient avoir disparues, et alla même jusqu'à lui sourire en retournant vers la table des Serdaigles, suivie d'Alva et Ryan. Les trois amis s'assirent ensemble à la table bleue et bronze, et Cathy les rejoignit peu après, accompagnée de Nathan Aristide et de deux autres garçons dont la Russe ne retint pas le nom. Luna Lovegood compléta le groupe en s'installant à côté d'Alva, avant d'entamer la conversation d'un air rêveur sur les arums.

Cette journée commençait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Au cours du petit-déjeuner, leurs emplois du temps leurs furent distribués. Les huitièmes années avaient Potions durant deux heures et demie, puis Métamorphose. Une grande partie de leur après-midi était libre, et ils avaient ensuite un cours d'Astronomie en commun avec les septièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Ils se hâtèrent de manger, puis se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs.

C'est devant les cachots qu'Alva fit la connaissance de Slughorn. Le gras professeur de Potion les fit entrer avec un « bonjour ! » jovial et retentissant, les assommant d'un flot de paroles sur le programme, sa joie de les revoir… Il accablait le « Trio d'Or » _(Potter, Weasley et Granger)_ d'attentions, tout comme Zabini, Londubat, ou Smith. En revanche, il semblait gêné quand il regardait Malefoy ou Nott. Et il ignorait carrément les autres.

– On m'a informé que vous deviez vous répartir par deux, claironna-t-il. Placez-vous donc par binôme. Comme vous êtes en nombre impair, il y aura un groupe de trois. Allez-y, allez-y, placez-vous. Je me réserve le droit de changer votre partenaire ou de former les paires s'il y a un problème.

Il y eu un peu de chahut, quelques protestations, mais les paires se formèrent laborieusement. Les Gryffondor étaient presque tous restés entre eux, et Slughorn fit mine de secouer la tête d'un air las, avant de reformer les binômes à sa guise. Zabini fut séparé de Kimberley au passage, et Nott fut placé avec Londubat au lieu de Ryan. Le pire fut quand il plaça Potter avec Draco et Alva, les deux amis échangeant un regard horrifié.

Les bons auspices du petit-déjeuner avant menti.

Une fois cela fait, le professeur Slughorn les parcourut du regard, satisfait. Il avait huit paires et un trio, qui le regardaient d'un air maussade, mais cela semblait le réjouir.

– Bien ! Afin d'évaluer votre niveau, chaque binôme devra préparer une potion différente. Vous en avez la recette dans vos livres. Les ingrédients se trouvent dans ces placards _(les placards en question s'ouvrirent)_ et les potions à préparer, au tableau.

Il fit un discret mouvement de sa baguette, et quelques lignes écrites à la craie couvrirent le tableau noir. Les noms des élèves étaient aux couleurs de leur Maison, ce qui fit sourire Alva. Décidément, à Poudlard, ils n'oubliaient jamais leur vieille rivalité…

Binôme 1. Abbot et Brown : Potion de Réduction.

Binôme 2. Granger et Zabini : Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

Binôme 3. Patil et Patil : Elixir Cérébral.

Binôme 4. Malefoy et Hawking et Potter : Encre de Protection.

Binôme 5. Nott et Londubat : Philtre d'Embrouille.

Binôme 6. Shepper et Barthemis : Poussoss (jusqu'aux pattes d'araignées seulement).

Binôme 7. Sullivan et Hefez : Potion de Vieillissement.

Binôme 8. Smith et Finnigan : Repousse-Peur.

Binôme 9. Weasley et Boot : Elixir de Conservation.

– Encre de Protection ? lut Draco avec une grimace tandis que Potter lisait le reste du tableau. Jamais entendu parler.

– C'est probablement pour un tatouage, dit Alva avec satisfaction. C'est avec l'Encre de Protection que je me suis fait mes « gants ».

– Des tatouages ? répéta Potter en se tournant vers eux.

Alva le toisa, comme pour savoir si ça valait le coup de lui répondre, et finit par lui expliquer brièvement :

– Le Tatouage Runique est une matière enseignée à Durmstrang, qui consiste à intégrer un sort dans le corps d'un sorcier au moyen d'un tatouage. Les motifs sont des runes qui nomment le sort, et l'encre est une potion qui accroit son efficacité. Vous avez vos livres ?

Draco lui montra le sien sans répondre, ouvert à la bonne page. La recette était compliquée. Alva la lut en entier, et pesta :

– Je connais par cœur cette recette… Merlin, c'est pas possible d'être aussi idiots. Ils lisent ça, au moins, les éditeurs ? Ici, c'est huit tours, et non cinq. L'encre de seiche c'est bon pour les gribouillages de Moldu, il faut le mélanger avec du sang de Kelpy muselé. Feu doux ? Non, il faut carrément couper le feu durant dix minutes…

Elle raturait et rectifiait sur le livre de Malefoy tout en parlant, et les deux garçons la fixèrent d'un air interloqué. Finalement, Draco leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa le livre d'Alva et effaça le nom de la Russe sur l'étiquette pour le remplacer par le sien.

– Si tu barbouilles mon manuel, je prends le tien.

– Pas de problème. Potter, tu n'as jamais fait d'Encres ensorcelés d'aucune sorte, non ?

L'Elu secoua la tête négativement, et Alva lui retourna un sourire éblouissant :

– Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je fasse la potion moi-même ?

– Aucun, assura Draco en s'installant confortablement.

– Slughorn a dit… commença Potter en même temps.

– Je vais probablement m'injecter ce truc dans la peau avant la fin de la semaine, le coupa la jeune fille en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Si tu veux participer, Potter, tu as intérêt à me faire une encre irréprochable.

Le Gryffondor sembla hésiter, puis céda :

– Dis-moi en quoi je peux t'aider.

Alva le fixa un instant, comme si elle doutait qu'il soit vraiment en train de lui proposer son aide. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules, et prit la direction des opérations :

– Tu peux m'aider à préparer les ingrédients. Draco, essaie au moins d'avoir l'air occupé, lis la recette : le prof approche.

Le Serpentard se plongea dans la lecture, tandis qu'Alva allumait le feu sous son chaudron et que Potter allait chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire. Durant tout le cours, ils trouvèrent une sorte d'équilibre. Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard s'ignorant royalement, et la Serdaigle fabriquant tranquillement sa potion. Malgré –ou grâce à– ses modifications de la recette, elle obtint un bel encre d'un bleu ciel chatoyant, aux reflets mouvants allant du céladon au bleu marine.

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais si douée en Potions, lâcha soudain Draco vers la fin du cours, profitant que Potter se soit éloigné.

– Je ne le suis pas, sourit Alva. Ça, c'est un Encre, pas une Potion. Différence essentielle.

– Admettons, concéda Draco. Et en Potions, tu es douée, alors ? D'après ce que je sais, tu as assisté…

Il réfléchit au terme le plus juste pour désigner Andreï Netaniev sans le nommer, et finit par lâcher :

– … Un spécialiste.

Alva se rembrunit, et vérifia d'un coup d'œil que personne ne les écoutait.

– Je n'en sais rien. Il me faisait oublier ce que je faisais dans son labo, pour que je ne révèle pas les secrets de ses recherches.

– Oh.

– Comme tu dis. Et désormais, n'en parles plus en public.

Draco resta silencieux un petit moment. Potter les rejoignit à nouveau, faisant mine de ne pas voir l'air sombre d'Alva penchée sur son chaudron. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille releva les yeux et adressa à Draco un léger sourire, comme pour s'excuser de sa brusquerie.

– Pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis pas douée pour toutes les potions. Là, c'est une encre que je fabrique depuis que j'ai quatorze ans. Je pourrais la faire les yeux fermés. En revanche, s'il me demandait du Repousse-Peur, je serai aussi désespérée face mon chaudron que… Theodore face à Londubat.

Comme pour approuver ses paroles, le chaudron de Londubat se mit à émettre d'inquiétantes volutes de fumée noire. Malefoy ricana, mais Potter protesta :

– Neville ne le fais pas exprès.

– Alors il fait très bien semblant, rétorqua Draco d'un air hautain.

Les deux vieux ennemis se fusillèrent du regard pendant une poignée de secondes. Alva jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux. Granger et Weasley fixaient les deux adversaires, l'une avec désapprobation et l'autre avec impatience. Blaise avait froncé les sourcils d'un air inquiet en les regardant à la dérobée. Ryan adressa une grimace catastrophée à la Russe.

Alva se tourna brusquement vers Potter :

– Vas me chercher une fiole, s'il te plaît.

Ils furent obligés de rompre l'échange de regards, et l'Elu se détourna d'un air furieux. Draco le regarda s'éloigner, puis pivota vers Alva, mâchoires crispées.

– Toi non plus, tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes affaires.

– J'aimerai bien, répondit la Russe sur le même ton. Mais tu sais comme moi que ta vie ne tiens qu'à un fil. Et t'en prendre à Potter serait comme donner le feu vert à tes ennemis.

– Tu es parano, chuchota furieusement le blond. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Alva le regarda, indéchiffrable, puis haussa les épaules et se pencha sur son chaudron. Elle avait un sourire en coin que Draco trouva tout à fait insupportable.

– Je t'aime bien.

Draco secoua la tête d'un air totalement halluciné, puis, alors que Potter revenait avec sa fiole, il referma son livre en assénant d'un ton définitif :

– Tu es vraiment trop bizarre.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Les images de quelques OCs… Pour avoir l'image, enlevez les tirets et les espaces.

Professeur Ailin Laughlin, Métamorphose :

h-t-t-p:-/-/i10-.-servimg-.-c-o-m-/-u-/-f10/14/74/72/-16-/-profes-10.-j-p-g

Professeur Elias Stensenn, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal :

h-t-t-p:-/-/i44-.-servimg-.-c-o-m-/-u-/-f44/14/74/72/-16-/-profes-10-.-j-p-g

Kimberley Barthemis, Serdaigle :

h-t-t-p:-/-/-i10-.-servimg-.-c-o-m-/-u-/f10/14/74/72/16-/-kimber-10-.-j-p-g

Ryan Sullivan, Serdaigle :

h-t-t-p:-/-/-i44.-servimg-.-c-o-m-/-u/f44/14/74/72/16/-ryan-_-s-10-.-j-p-g

Justin Shepper, Gryffondor :

h-t-t-p:-/-/-i10-.-servimg-.-c-o-m-/-u/f10/14/74/72/16/-justin-10-.-j-p-g

Anaïs Hefez, Gryffondor :

h-t-t-p-:-/-/i44.-servimg-.-c-o-m-/-u/f44/14/74/72/16/-anaas-_-10-.-j-p-g


	6. Le professeur Stensenn

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous ceux qui ont commentés !

Merci à **Caella**, qui a un très joli pseudo, et qui a ajouté mon histoire à ses fav' ^^

Merci à** Don-jul** que j'ai ajouté sur _Pottermore_. Oui le nom d'Alva n'est pas si moche, mais elle ne l'aime pas. Comme moi : il parait que j'ai un joli nom, mais il fait atrocement vieux... Du coup mes amis m'appellent par mon surnom (_non, je ne dirais pas ce que c'est, même sous la tortuuuuure !_). Ahem. Et oui, Alva ressemble assez à Harry niveau psychologie, il n'y a qu'à regarder ce que le Choixpeau dissèque de son mental... xD

Hey ! **El**, tu sais quoi, c'est mon premier et unique Draco/OC ^^ Quand je crée un personnage c'est trop dur de l'oublier, surtout si je me met à écrire une fic dans le même contexte... Dans l'univers de Naruto, j'ai écris cinq fics. CINQ ! Et j'ai trouvé le moyen qu'elles soient TOUTES connectées entre elles x) Et oui Alva va devenir pote avec les Serpy... LES SERPENTARDS AU POUVOIR ! YOUHOU !

Merci **Dess** ^^ Tu trépignais pour avoir la suite, ben... La voilà ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, enfin, qu'elle plaira à tout le monde...

.

* * *

**Post-it :** Hey ! J'ai commencé à écrire des bonus pour la fic ! Finalement j'ai abandonné l'idée d'une suite, j'aurais l'impression de faire du recyclage avec Scorpius et Albus Severus... Censés être ennemis, deviennent amis, patati patata. J'ai fini cette fic et elle est juste PARFAITE, donc je vais abandonner l'univers d'HP... Pour le moment._  
_

Bref ! Et, sinon, je suis en train de faire un sondage sur mon forum à propos de ces bonus... J'ai trois idées : et les voicies ^^

a) une** "scène coupée" de Poudlard**. Au programme : quelques Bombabouses, des blagues douteuses, un câlin collectif, des cheveux électriques, du gel, de l'après-shampoing et pas mal de moqueries, de la lessive, du dentifrice, de la Javel et pas mal d'aspirine, maître Yoda, (oui vous avez bien lu) et peut-être une bagarre.

b) une **scène de l'époque "universitaire" de la petite bande** (enfin ceux qui ont survécu). Au programme : mon délire perso sur les fac sorcières, une OC yaoïste très enthousiaste (personnification de ma voisine de fac qui lit des trucs vraiment louches), une énorme dispute, de nouvelles amitiés, l'évocation d'une adoption, Harry et Draco dans le même cours, et une déclaration d'amour (nooon, pas ENTRE EUX DEUX !).

c) une **scène de leur vie adulte**... Et là j'ai pas encore vraiment d'idées. Draco et Harry qui se croisent au Ministère, Blaise qui frime, les enfants qui leur écrivent, l'évocation d'un ami disparu, une dispute, une soirée dans un bar ?

Et vous, quelle scène préféreriez-vous avoir en bonus ?

.

* * *

**.**

**Le professeur Stensenn**

Alva découvrit bien vite que le rôle de binôme –trinôme plutôt– avec Malefoy et Potter n'était pas de tout repos. Ces deux-là se haïssaient de manière viscérale, et, elle-même détestant ce fichu Elu, elle n'était pas très objective. On aurait dit qu'une simple étincelle allait mettre le feu aux poudres.

Sauf que mettre le feu aux poudres, ça serait déclencher une ruée massive d'élèves hargneux droit vers les Serpentards, une sorte de vengeance aveugle et de grande envergure. Déchaîner toute la colère due à la guerre et aux deuils.

Même Potter devrait le savoir. S'il donnait l'exemple en se battant contre Malefoy, alors ça serait la curée. Et l'intégralité des élèves qui avaient souffert de la guerre s'en prendraient aux fils de Mangemorts… Pas seulement Malefoy, mais aussi tous les Serpentards. Parce que leur seul crime était d'appartenir à la mauvaise Maison.

Heureusement, Potter faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lancer de provocation, et Malefoy se murait dans un silence méprisant durant la plupart des cours. Ils arrivaient cependant à travailler ensemble, lorsqu'ils s'absorbaient dans la composition d'un philtre compliqué. Parfois, il arrivait que Draco demande un ingrédient à Potter d'un ton distrait, oubliant momentanément à qui il s'adressait, et le Survivant le lui passait.

Néanmoins, ils n'atteignirent pas ce niveau d'entente dès le premier jour. Loin de là.

Mis à part peut-être le binôme 5, Nott et Londubat, ou peut-être le binôme 8, Smith et Finnigan, aucun binôme ne fonctionnait si mal que le leur. La première semaine fut épouvantable. Ils se parlaient à peine, crachaient les mots comme du venin, s'écartaient le plus possible l'un de l'autre avec dégoût, et ne travaillait pas du tout ensemble. C'était Alva, du coup, qui faisait tout le boulot.

Rapidement, elle se retrouva avec un emploi du temps de ministre.

En premier lieu, elle devait mettre les bouchées doubles en cours, puisqu'elle ne pouvait visiblement pas compter sur ses coéquipiers.

Ensuite, elle avait du retard en Métamorphose. Discrètement aidée par Nott qui se plaça à côté d'elle, elle réussi à suivre le niveau, mais elle douta que le professeur Laughlin soit dupe. La jeune femme était sévère, ne favorisait aucun élève, et Potter avait eu droit à autant de remarques que les autres. Laughlin monta grandement dans l'estime de la jeune Hawking à partir de là.

En Astronomie, elle devait presque tout reprendre de zéro. Heureusement, ces cours-là étaient toujours en commun avec les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles de septièmes années, et Luna était incollable sur le ciel. Alva et la jeune Lovegood prirent l'habitude de travailler ensemble cette matière, et par la suite, ce fut la base de leur amitié.

Les cours de Botaniques, annulés pour Alva, furent remplacés par des cours particuliers dans ces deux matières. Là, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Theodore ou Luna. Le professeur Sinistra faisait preuve d'indulgence, mais pas Laughlin. Elle, elle était intraitable, au grand désespoir de la Russe qui sortait de ces cours avec une migraine tenace.

En Sortilège, par contre, Alva fut enchantée de voir qu'elle avait un niveau plus qu'acceptable. Flitwick la complimenta sur son aptitude à saisir les nuances d'un sortilège, même subtil.

Alva se garda bien de lui expliquer que c'était la base même du Tatouage Runique. Elle avait beau être douée, plusieurs des sorts qu'il utilisait lui étaient inconnus : comme dans toutes les matières, elle était beaucoup plus avancés dans certains domaines et très en retard dans d'autres…

Mais s'il y avait bien une matière où elle les battait tous, c'était en Etude des Runes. Cette matière était enseignée par une sorcière âgée à l'air perpétuellement pensive, Bathsheda Babbling. Le niveau d'Alva était celui d'une spécialiste, comme le fit remarquer l'enseignante. Sans conteste. Dès le premier cours, après quelques questions, le professeur Bathsheda lui donna une traduction du niveau ASPICS, à effectuer avant la fin du cours. Alva mit à point d'honneur à l'impressionner, et réussi non seulement à être dans les temps, mais aussi à faire une traduction impeccable. Babbling déclara devant toute la classe que si elle passait l'épreuve avec ça, elle aurait un Optimal.

Granger semblait à deux doigts de se _prosterner_ devant elle.

Mais l'Etude des Runes ne suffisait pas à compenser le reste.

La jeune Serdaigle passait donc une grande partie de son temps libre à rattraper son retard, lisant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Souvent, elle se réfugiait à la bibliothèque, à la même table que les Serpentards quand ils y étaient, où avec Ryan et Luna s'ils avaient des devoirs. Souvent, aussi, elle était seule. Une ou deux fois, Granger s'était installé à la même table qu'elle pour faire ses devoirs de Runes. Elles n'avaient pas échangé plus de deux mots mais, par ce simple geste, la Gryffondor montrait qu'elle n'avait rien contre l'amie des Serpentards, et c'était tout à son honneur.

Du Trio d'Or, Hermione Granger était la moins pire, sans doute.

Et puis, Alva réservait une grande partie de son temps à sa cousine, Cathy. Cette dernière se débrouillait très bien, mais elle était timide et facilement effrayée, au point de ne jamais demander d'explications si elle comprenait mal quelque chose. Tous les soirs, sa cousine lui faisait réviser ses leçons, lui expliquait ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, l'aidait à trouver des idées pour ses dissertations… Alva finit par connaître son emploi du temps et ses sorts de première année aussi bien qu'elle, et elle s'arrangea pour la croiser de temps en temps dans les couloirs, comme pour lui assurer qu'elle n'était jamais loin. Cathy avait toujours peur d'être seule.

En fait, Cathy avait peur de pas mal de choses depuis l'assassinat de sa mère. Elle était devenue plus timide, plus craintive. Certes, ses nouveaux amis l'aidaient à sortir de sa carapace : parmi eux, Nathan Aristide, un garçon de Serdaigle joyeux et déluré, et Valerian Barthemis, le frère de Kimberley, un Serpentard très protecteur envers elle.

Mais amis ou non, Cathy n'était pas prête à redevenir l'enfant joyeuse et extravertie qu'elle avait été jadis… D'autant plus que certaines personnes lui compliquaient la tâche.

Dont le professeur Stensenn.

Avec son teint de vampire, ses longs cheveux noirs, son air sévère, ses yeux couleur acier, il avait tout d'un adepte de la magie noire d'après les premières années. Stensenn les terrifiait. Il ne faisait de cadeaux à personne, semblait tout savoir et ne rien oublier. Et ses méthodes brutales n'avaient rien de rassurant.

La première fois qu'Alva eut cours avec lui, dès le mardi, elle eut un choc. Ce fut probablement l'évènement le plus marquant de sa première semaine.

C'était un cours de DCFM. Alva, Draco et Potter se placèrent au fond, avec le maigre espoir que le professeur ne prendrait pas l'Elu pour faire la démonstration d'un sort quelconque. Lorsque la porte de la salle de classe claqua derrière eux, tous les anciens élèves de Poudlard sursautèrent, comme s'ils avaient entendu un fantôme.

Weasley, devant eux, émit un ricanement nerveux :

– Pendant une seconde, je me suis cru avec Rogue…

– Silence, lâcha une voix glaciale.

Le silence fut aussitôt absolu. Stensenn rejoignit son bureau, passant entre leurs rangs en les balayant du regard. Il n'y avait que les huitièmes années dans ce cours.

– Pour commencer, lâcha-t-il en leur faisant face, j'ai examiné votre programme des années précédentes. Dieu merci, vos professeurs de troisième, quatrième et sixième années ont à eux seuls réussi à rattraper l'incompétence des autres professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

– Qui étaient ces profs ? chuchota Alva à Draco.

– Un loup-garou, un Auror fou et Rogue, murmura le Serpentard en réponse.

– C'est animé chez vous, commenta Alva.

Fait miraculeux, sa remarque tira un sourire à Potter _et_ Malefoy. L'échange avait duré moins de cinq secondes, et ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le discours de leur enseignant :

– … Mais il vous reste des lacunes. D'énormes lacunes. Nott !

Theodore sursauta :

– Professeur ?

– Connaissez davantage de maléfices ou de contre-maléfices ?

Nott réfléchit un instant, puis répondit :

– Davantage de maléfices, professeur.

– Et je pense que c'est le cas pour tous ici. Pourquoi ? Granger !

– Parce qu'un contre-maléfice peut s'appliquer à plusieurs sorts, répondit la Gryffondor sans hésiter. Le charme du Bouclier suffit à se défendre contre plus d'une centaine de sorts mineurs, par exemple.

– Bonne réponse, cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Granger rayonna. Stensenn parcourut la classe du regard, et posa les yeux sur Harry Potter une fraction de seconde de plus.

– Le charme du Bouclier. C'est un exemple très intéressant. Mais quel est son principal handicap ?

Granger fronça les sourcils. Certains élèves se regardèrent, incertains. Potter haussa les sourcils en regardant Weasley, devant lui, et ce dernier lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. A nouveau, la voix de Stensenn les fit tous sursauter :

– Hawking !

Alva serra les dents et énonça platement :

– Le charme du Bouclier est temporaire, ce qui est son premier inconvénient. Le second est qu'il empêche aussi celui qui se défend, ou bien la personne à côté de lui, de lancer un sort à ses attaquants. Les sorts ricochent aussi à l'intérieur du bouclier.

– Bien. Pourquoi aucun élève de Poudlard ne connait cette propriété pourtant fondamentale de ce sortilège ?

L'enseignant parcourut les rangs du regard, mais personne ne leva la main. Pas même Granger. Ironique, il les interrogea les uns après les autres.

– Potter ? Malefoy ? Peut-être vous, Abbot ? Ou bien Finnigan ? Non ? Hawking !

La Russe inspira profondément, tandis que Potter lui lançait un regard de commisération. Bon. C'était décidé, elle n'aimait pas son nouveau prof.

– Peut-être parce qu'ils n'ont eu à utiliser ce charme que durant des duels ou des combats brefs ou confus… Parce qu'ils ont utilisé le charme du Bouclier pour repousser temporairement un sort, sans avoir besoin de davantage.

– Quelles sont les autres usages du Bouclier ?

– Il peut être étendu sur une ou plusieurs personnes comme une armure, récita Alva. Il peut durer une heure ou plus, ce qui permet à son porteur de traverser une zone de maléfices… Comme un champ de bataille… Ou un endroit piégé.

Stensenn hocha la tête puis se détourna, et Alva s'affaissa de soulagement. Draco lui donna un discret coup de coude, mais ne lui parla pas. C'était sa manière de lui rappeler qu'il était toujours là. De lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Pour un peu, on aurait dit qu'il s'inquiétait, songea la Serdaigle avec ironie.

Potter n'avait pas ces scrupules, et se pencha vers elle :

– Où as-tu appris ça ?

– En écoutant mes frères corriger leurs devoirs, murmura Alva. Mais s'il en parle, ça veut dire que…

– Cette année, vous aurez un programme chargé, reprit Stensenn. Vous apprendrez à étendre, modifier et détourner à votre usage les maléfice et contre-maléfices que vous connaissez. L'épreuve des ASPICS consiste souvent en un affrontement contre un examinateur confirmé. Et ce n'est pas un duel bien réglementé où le « _Protego_ ! » ne sert qu'à dévier un sortilège ! C'est un véritable combat, où la défense est aussi important, voir plus, que l'attaque. Cette année, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sera un entraînement intensif, sachez-le.

Alva grimaça, puis se tourna vers Draco :

– En d'autres termes, il va nous entraîner à survivre en condition de guerre ou d'après-guerre. C'est ce que font les élèves de Durmstrang qui prennent la spécialité « Magie Noire ».

– Tu veux dire qu'il va nous faire étudier la Magie Noire ? s'inquiéta Potter.

– Il faudrait qu'il soit stupide, siffla Malefoy d'un ton qui insinuait clairement que Potter l'était.

– Non, répondit calmement Alva. Juste les moyens de s'en défendre. Mais c'est au programme de septième année de Durmstrang… C'est très compliqué… Ça nécessite une étude approfondie des sortilèges… Vous allez souffrir.

– Pas toi ? railla Draco.

– Aussi, grimaça la Russe. Mais moins. J'ai déjà les bases.

Forcément, songea Draco, Alva pratiquait la magie noire à un degré plutôt avancé pour son jeune âge…

La plupart des élèves n'avaient pas l'air inquiet, cependant. En écoutant la conversation à mi-voix entre Weasley et Terry Boot, devant eux, Alva comprit que la plupart avaient déjà eu une certaine expérience de l'entraînement au combat grâce à ce qu'ils appelaient « A. D. ».

– Potter. Hawking. Venez au tableau.

Le ton de Stensenn était plus bas, plus grave. Alva et le Survivant échangèrent un bref regard, puis se levèrent. Une fois devant le professeur, ils s'immobilisèrent, et Stensenn désigna l'espace libre entre le premier rang et le tableau d'un signe de tête :

– Vous allez vous affrontez ici. La seule restriction est : ne tuez pas l'autre. Je vais vous enfermer dans une bulle de protection.

Granger se raidit d'un coup :

– Professeur ! C'est une méthode de confinement utilisée pour contrer la magie noire !

– Ce qui fait d'elle la plus puissante, rétorqua le sorcier. Potter et Hawking, vous allez vous battre. Les autres, je veux que vous observiez leur style. Pas le vainqueur et le vaincu, seulement le style. Compris ? Bien.

Il incanta, et une vitre sembla prendre place entre les duellistes et les élèves. Alva fit face au Gryffondor, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi la forcer à se battre ? Et pourquoi contre Potter ? C'était ridicule, il avait tué lord Voldemort, il était forcément beaucoup plus puissant, c'était la coqueluche de Poudlard…

La coqueluche de Poudlard…

Mais bien sûr ! A Poudlard, Potter n'avait pas appris à se battre à la façon d'un guerrier, d'un vrai combattant. Il savait lancer des sorts et y mettre sans doute une puissance destructrice. Mais esquiver, frapper de ses poings et ses pieds, lancer des pièges, se protéger ? Non. C'était un truc qu'on enseignait dans les dernières années de Durmstrang, la septième et la huitième… Et chez les cinglés comme les Netaniev, évidemment.

La septième et la huitième année de Durmstrang…

Sauf qu'Alva avait quitté la Russie à la fin de sa sixième année. Et n'avait donc jamais fait sa septième année. Si elle faisait la démonstration de son savoir ici, ça lui donnerait un bon alibi pour faire croire qu'elle avait fait sa septième année. Stensenn ignorait que son nom était Netaniev et non Hawking, après tout.

– Prêt, Potter ? crâna-t-elle en lui faisant face.

– Pas trop, non, rigola l'autre d'un air nerveux.

Alva rit jaune… Et, sans prévenir, elle lança un _Stupéfix_ informulé. Potter réussi à le contrer en utilisant le Bouclier et, au même instant, profitant qu'il était occupé, Alva se lança à _elle-même_ un sortilège de Bouclier… Puis bondit vers Potter.

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il y avait toujours une certaine distance entre deux sorciers qui se battaient : une distance nécessaire pour que les deux adversaires puissent utiliser leurs baguettes sans gêne. Il lança un _Impedimenta_ à la jeune fille : mais même si Alva fut brièvement ralentie, comme si elle avait trébuchée, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Le sort avait ricoché sur le Bouclier qui entourait toujours la Russe. Le Gryffondor eut un temps d'arrêt, stupéfait. Un instant de trop… Car Alva était arrivée sur lui.

Elle lui attrapa la main droite, celle qui tenait la baguette, et lui tordit le poignet. Potter émit un cri de douleur et de surprise, mais ne lâcha pas prise.

Sauf qu'Alva avait encore sa baguette, elle.

– _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette de l'Elu fut éjectée de ses doigts, décrivant une haute parabole… Potter tendit la main pour la rattraper… Nom de Dieu cet enfoiré allait vraiment l'avoir… La baguette redescendait…

Alva ferma le poing et balança un grand coup sous le sternum de Potter.

Le Gryffondor se plia en deux, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts sur un cri silencieux, incapable de récupérer son souffle. Alva, elle, bondit en arrière pour se mettre hors d'atteinte, et attrapa au vol la baguette, avant de reculer encore… Mais pas assez vite.

Potter se jeta sur elle, et ils roulèrent sur le sol. La Russe poussa un grognement quand son dos heurta la pierre dure, et essaya de frapper tout en lançant des _Stupéfix_ au hasard. Mais le Gryffondor avait prit soin de bloquer son bras qui tenait les baguettes, l'empêchant de les pointer sur lui. Et il était beaucoup plus lourd et musclé qu'elle. Il allait les avoir…

En désespoir de cause, alors que Potter attrapait les deux baguettes, Alva lança sa tête de toutes ses forces en avant.

Coup de boule.

Alva vit trente-six chandelles et une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le nez. Elle devait se l'être tordu ou cassé. Mais elle réussit à se dégager, repoussant Potter sur le côté et roulant hors d'atteinte. Elle tenait toujours les deux baguettes… Non. Zut. Une seule. Celle de Potter. La sienne, c'était ce maudit Gryffondor qui l'avait…

Harry Potter se relevait en tanguant, une main plaquée sur sa mâchoire. Alva, à demi-accroupie parce qu'elle n'avait pas finit de se relever, vit l'occasion parfaite et…

– _Petrificus Totalus_ !

… Le Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, Le-Garçon-Qui-Gagne-Toujours, se retrouva pétrifié par le maléfice du Saucisson. Et comme il tenait sa baguette pointée vers le sol pour se relever, il ne pouvait pas lancer de sort vers la Russe.

Cette dernière se précipita –ou plutôt vacilla, son sens de l'équilibre encore très perturbée par le coup qu'elle avait reçut en pleine tête–, lui arracha sa baguette des mains, puis se retourna vers le professeur Stensenn.

L'enseignant hocha gravement la tête et fit disparaitre la bulle de protection, avant de libérer Potter d'un petit coup de baguette négligent.

– Vous pouvez reprendre vos places.

La totalité de la classe les suivaient du regard, les yeux agrandis, dans un silence total. Alva songea avec ironie qu'elle devait être la première fille à donner un coup de tête à Harry Potter. Mais pour le moment, ça lui était bien égal : le sol tanguait dangereusement sous ses pieds, et elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec soulagement.

– J'attends vos remarques, lâcha Stensenn d'un ton tranchant.

Les élèves finirent par détourner les yeux, et Alva laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains. Des gouttes de sang tombaient de son nez sur son pupitre, et elle retint un gémissement catastrophé.

– C'est horrible ?

– Oui, répondit Draco d'un ton neutre. Ton nez est cassé et tu mets du sang partout.

Devant eux, Granger était en train de détailler la manière dont Alva, contrairement à son adversaire, avait utilisé toutes les armes à sa disposition au lieu de se reposer uniquement sur sa magie. Alva ferma les yeux d'un air horrifié.

– C'était vraiment une attaque stupide.

– Mais efficace, marmonna Potter en faisant jouer sa mâchoire. Tu m'as brisé une dent.

– Je tenais à mon nez ! protesta Alva à mi-voix.

Potter soupira, puis pointa sa baguette sur elle. En voyant son mouvement de recul, il soupira :

– Ne bouges pas, je vais te soigner.

La Russe hésita brièvement, puis lui fit face sans bouger. C'était un Gryffondor après tout. Il n'allait pas la prendre en traître.

– _Episkey_. _Tergeo_.

Une bienfaisante chaleur baigna le visage de la jeune fille. Elle tâta avec précaution son visage, et constata avec soulagement que son nez était de retour, intact. De plus, Potter avait nettoyé le sang sur son visage et un peu partout sur le devant de sa robe de sorcière. La jeune fille lui sourit d'un air un peu incertain :

– Merci, Potter.

Elle avait l'air vaguement incrédule, comme si elle se demandait si c'était bien elle qui était en train de _remercier_ Harry Potter. Draco émit un reniflement méprisant à côté d'elle. Alva tenta de lui écraser le pied en guise de représailles, mais le Serpentard esquiva ave un sourire triomphant. Ce fut au tour de l'Elu de ricaner.

– Potter, claqua la voix de Stensenn. Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, dites-le moi.

Le Gryffondor serra les mâchoires et baissa le nez. Satisfait, le professeur parcourut la classe du regard.

– Quelqu'un d'autre que Granger aurait-il une remarque à faire ?

Ryan leva la main.

– Sullivan.

– Le sortilège d'Impedimenta de Harry a rebondit sur Alva. Elle s'est jeté le charme du Bouclier à elle-même, mais je n'avais jamais vu cet usage de ce sort auparavant.

Stensenn hocha légèrement la tête :

– Exact. C'est ce que Hawking vous a expliqué au début de ce cours. Et c'est ce que je compte vous apprendre au long de cette année. Les maléfices et contre-maléfices peuvent être modifiés ou adaptés à nos besoins. Ainsi, le charme du Bouclier peut vous gainer comme une armure. L'inconvénient majeur de ce sort et qu'une fois protégés par le Bouclier, vous ne pouvez plus lancer de maléfices. Hawking !

Alva se redressa sur sa chaise comme un pantin dont on aurait subitement tiré sur les cordes :

– Professeur ?

– Vous avez gagné ce duel. En conséquence, j'accord vingt point à Serdaigle, et je vous dispense de devoirs. Les autres, vous devrez me rendre trente centimètre de parchemin sur les façons dont peuvent être modifiés les sortilèges de défenses ou d'attaques.

– On va passer un temps monstre à la bibliothèque, gémit Weasley un peu trop fort.

– Weasley, ça sera quarante centimètres.

Le Gryffondor devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et se tu. Stensenn parcourut la classe du regard, mais personne ne pipa mot.

– Le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez sortir.

Au même instant, la cloche sonna.

**oOoOoOo**

– Ce mec est un grand malade, commenta Blaise.

Accompagné de Granger, il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, tout comme le binôme Nott-Londubat et celui Malefoy-Hawking. Les autres élèves avaient préféré trouver un prétexte pour repousser le devoir à plus tard.

Un certain malaise planait sur le petit groupe. Blaise et Hermione, en tant qu'élève flemmard pour l'un et élève studieuse pour l'autre, voulaient en finir au plus vite. Tout comme Nott et Londubat, qui devaient sans doute garder une grande partie de leur emploi du temps à leur devoir de Potions. Quand les deux duos s'étaient trouvés cheminant côte à côte, déjà, le silence s'était fait pesant. Puis Alva et Draco s'était joint à eux –ou plutôt Alva s'était joint à eux, suivie par un Malefoy renfrogné et méprisant– et à présent, on entendait une mouche voler.

Jusqu'à ce que Blaise parle.

– Il me rappelle un prof à Durmstrang, lâcha pensivement la Russe.

– Il vous faisait combattre les uns contre les autres ? s'étonna Nott.

– Entre autres. Les meilleurs étaient récompensés, ce qui est normal, mais les moins bons étaient punis. Au bout d'un moment, la totalité de ses élèves étaient soudés contre lui. C'était le prof le plus détesté de l'école, mais honnêtement, c'était le meilleur.

– Il était prof de quoi ? s'enquit Granger.

– Magie noire.

– Je pensais que tu n'avais pas fait la spécialité magie noire, lâcha Draco.

Il évitait d'avoir une conversation directe avec les Gryffondors, comme toujours. Il ne parlait qu'à Theodore, Blaise ou Alva. Jamais aux autres. Londubat ne s'en plaignait pas, regardant Malefoy avec rancune et dégoût, mais Granger semblait agacée d'être toujours ignorée comme la poussière sur le sol.

– Je ne l'ai pas fait, confirma Alva. Mais mes frères, si.

– Alva, puisque tu en sais plus que nous tous sur ces sorts qui s'adaptent aux besoins, tu ne pourrais pas faire notre devoir ? demanda malicieusement Balise.

– Hors de question, asséna la jeune fille.

– Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

– Parce que Luna m'attends. Je dois faire ce maudit devoir de carte du ciel avant ce soir, sinon Sinistra va me jeter du haut de sa tour. Oh, tiens, au fait, vous savez quand se ferons les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch ?

– Quelle drôle d'association d'idées, marmonna Theodore. Mais les Serpentards comptent les passer ce samedi. Le tour des Serdaigles ne devrait donc pas tarder à suivre. Dimanche, peut-être…

– Non, le contra Londubat. Dimanche, ce sont les Gryffondors.

– Zut, soupira Alva. Ça veut dire que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles devront attendre le week-end prochain.

– Tu joue au Quidditch ? s'étonna Granger.

– Non, mais je suis fan, alors je voudrais les observer. Et toi ?

– Oh, non ! Je n'y connais rien en Quidditch.

– C'est tout à fait criminel ! se récria Blaise. Le Quidditch est le sport le plus génial jamais inventé.

– Je te rappelle que tu ne joue pas, toi non plus, fit platement remarquer Theodore.

– Peut-être, mais je suis un mordu de Quidditch.

– Pas moi, rétorqua Theodore en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est un jeu stupide. Qu'on leur donne un Souaffle à chacun et tout le monde sera content.

Hermione et Neville éclatèrent de rire. C'était un son si incongru que tout le petit groupe se pétrifia, avant de se dévisager comme s'ils découvraient quelqu'un d'autre à la place de leur voisin. Alva faillit en rire.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne devaient vraiment pas avoir l'habitude de converser de manière civilisée ensemble.

Draco et Alva échangèrent un bref regard. Quoi qu'il se passe, il y avait toujours un fossé entre eux et les autres. Même Blaise, parfois, ne savait comment agir en leur présence.

C'était dur d'être différents.

Différents…

_Différents_. Différents de ceux qui ont le choix. Différents de ceux qui n'ont pas vu leur maison envahie de tueurs sadiques et leur table de salon couverte de sang humain. Différents de ceux qui n'ont pas entendu les cris de gens qu'on torture à la cave, tout en sachant qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire, qu'ils n'ont même pas le droit de penser à la _possibilité_ d'arrêter ça.

_Différents_. Différents de ceux qui n'ont jamais sangloté et hurlé en silence, terrifiés, horrifiés, accablés, incapable de s'arrêter de hurler, mais en silence, en silence parce qu'_ils_ ne sont jamais loin. Différents de tous ceux qui n'ont jamais vomi dans leurs toilettes, dégoûtés de leurs actes au-delà des mots. Différents de ceux qui voient des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, des gens, des innocents, des victimes, des martyrs, et qui en font des cauchemars toutes les nuits, au lieu de ne voir que des bêtes à abattre.

_Différents._

Monstres sans âme. Traîtres à tous les camps. Bourreaux, assassins, meurtriers. Lâches. Bâtards sans cœur. Parasites. Enfoirés.

_Pensent-ils que nous n'avons pas assez souffert, nous aussi ?_

La bibliothèque n'était pas loin, et le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence gêné. Là-bas, les tables d'étude étaient presque toutes complètes. Luna se trouvait à l'extrémité d'une grande table, assez vaste pour tous les accueillir, et qui était sans doute la dernière. Avec hésitation, le groupe disparate prit place autour de la table, Alva et Hermione encadrant Luna. Cette dernière les salua tous d'un air aimable et un peu absent, avant de se tourner vers la Russe en lui tendant une carte du ciel.

– Tiens, Alva. Tu dois compléter les noms des étoiles manquantes de mémoire.

La huitième année la fixa d'un air effaré. La carte ressemblait, pour elle, à un tas de points placés de manière aléatoire. Une flèche indiquait le Nord, mais elle n'avait aucune idée des constellations représentées.

– Mon Dieu, gémit-elle. On dirait que Sinistra a secoué un encrier au-dessus de sa carte. Tu es sûre que c'est ça, Luna ?

– Certaine, sourit la Serdaigle.

Alva poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, tandis que les autres, après avoir déposés leurs affaires, se levaient pour aller chercher des livres. Blaise fit une dernière tentative :

– Si je fais cette carte, tu me fais mon devoir ?

– Jamais de la vie.

– Bon, j'aurais essayé, soupira le Serpentard. Franchement, quel serai le mal si je te donnais un coup de main, hein ?

– Le mal serait que tu aurais réfléchit à ma place, asséna fermement Alva. Et que je n'aurais pas travaillé. Et que du coup ce devoir n'aurait servi à rien.

– Exactement, approuva Granger. Zabini, laisse-la travailler.

C'était une chose surprenante de voir le grand Serpentard élégant obéir à la petite Gryffondor ébouriffée. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque déplaisante, mais Alva, à côté de lui, lui écrasa le pied sous la table et il se tut en lui jetant un regard meurtrier. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude.

– Regarde, dit tranquillement Luna. Le Nord est là. Et la carte est du point de vue de la tour d'Astronomie. Tu devrais pouvoir identifier au moins une étoile et t'en servir comme repère.

Alva se plongea dans la carte du ciel. Elle mit bien dix minutes à trouver l'étoile polaire, mais à partir de là, ce fut plus facile et elle s'absorba complètement dans son devoir. De temps en temps, elle entendait Theodore et Londubat se disputer à voix basse ou hésiter sur un sujet qu'il convenait ou pas d'ajouter à leur devoir. Draco était parfaitement silencieux. Blaise et Granger, eux, chuchotaient de temps à autres, tous les deux si parfaitement calmes et concentrés qu'on n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un binôme Gryffondor-Serpentard.

Quand la Russe releva les yeux de sa carte presque complète, elle avait la nuque douloureuse et un début de migraine. Un bref regard à sa montre l'informa que ça faisait bien deux heures qu'elle planchait sur son devoir. Blaise et Granger étaient en train de ranger silencieusement leurs affaires, l'air très satisfaits d'eux-mêmes. Neville et Theodore, au contraire, avaient étalés une dizaine de feuilles de brouillons sur la table et commençaient seulement à écrire leur devoir au propre. Draco avait déjà écrit quinze centimètre de parchemin et consultait un livre, les yeux plissés. Luna enfilait des radis percés de toutes les couleurs sur un fil jaune poussin.

– Tu as fini ? s'intéressa la jeune Lovegood.

– Presque. Et vous ?

– Totalement, fit Blaise avec un sourire éblouissant.

Granger approuva d'un signe de tête. Theodore et Neville, eux, continuaient à écrire frénétiquement. Draco releva le nez de son livre d'un air agacé :

– Presque. Un maléfice peut-il être incorporé dans un contre-maléfice, Alva ?

– Ça dépends, hésita la Russe. Je crois qu'on peut s'entourer d'un Impedimenta pour écarter tout le monde de son chemin, par exemple. Mais je maintiens le sort avec un Tatouage Runique, je ne sais pas si ça marcherait en utilisant simplement un enchantement.

– Ça me suffit, déclara Malefoy en se remettant à écrire. Ces bouquins passent leur temps à se contredire, j'avais simplement besoin d'une confirmation.

Les sourcils d'Alva se haussèrent :

– Et _mon_ expérience de sorcière à peine majeure est une confirmation ?

– Ton expérience d'élève de Durmstrang est une confirmation, rectifia le Serpentard blond avec un rictus moqueur.

– J'hésite entre être flattée et abasourdie, ricana Alva. Dans le doute, je vais être flattée.

– Personnellement je suis abasourdi, gloussa Blaise. Au fait, Alva, tu n'as pas un cours de Tatouage Runique bientôt ? Un tête à tête avec notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tu ne pourrais pas lui faire un peu de pub pour nous ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, apparemment contrariée par l'idée, et referma son sac d'un geste un peu plus sec qu'il n'était nécessaire. Alva secoua la tête :

– Je ne pense pas être dans ses bonnes grâces. Mais oui, j'ai cours avec lui demain matin, à la première heure. Vous avez Histoire de la Magie, vous, non ?

– Exact, approuva Hermione en mettant son sac sur l'épaule. Cours commun des septième et huitième années.

– On va pouvoir dormir une heure de plus, sourit Blaise. Bon, moi j'y vais, je dois encore me mettre à mon devoir de Botanique. Granger ?

– J'y vais aussi, acquiesça la Gryffondor. Bonne chance, vous autres.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Blaise salua également les élèves qui continuaient à travailler, puis quitta la bibliothèque à son tour.

Alva commença à rouler sa carte du ciel, tandis qu'un lourd silence planait sur le groupe. Brusquement, Luna lâcha d'une voix rêveuse :

– Vous avez vus ? Vous avez été presque polis les uns envers les autres. Tout le temps. Ça fait bizarre. J'aime bien.

– C'est parce qu'on tient à notre moyenne, se défendit aussitôt Draco.

Nott haussa les épaules.

– La guerre est finie. Je ne veux plus me battre. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu de toute façon. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de faire la paix ?

Neville lui jeta un long regard scrutateur, que Theodore soutint. Malefoy renifla avec mépris, et commença à rédiger sa conclusion.

– En tout cas, pour _moi_, il est hors de question que je partage mon devoir avec Potter.

**oOoOoOo**

Malefoy tint parole et Potter dut se débrouiller pour son devoir. Alva le sut le lendemain matin, en se rendant dans un cachot aménagé pour le Tatouage Runique. Elle passait devant la classe d'Histoire de la Magie, où se trouvaient le reste des huitièmes années. Potter avait emmené avec lui deux livres sur les contre-maléfices et arborait un air ronchon.

Alva dissimula un sourire et poursuivit son chemin.

Il faisait froid dans les cachots. Froid et silencieux : d'habitude, elle était avec le reste de sa classe, et le brouhaha rendait les lieux moins lugubres. Avec un frisson, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de Tatouage Runique. C'était une ancienne salle de Potions, jugée trop petite et abandonnée des décennies plus tôt, mais remises en état pour cette année.

_Courage_, songea-t-elle avec ironie. _C'est juste une heure de tête à tête avec un prof sinistre qui te fait penser à un mage noir de Durmstrang._

Elle frappa à la porte. Il y eut un temps de silence, puis une voix froide s'éleva de l'autre côté du battant de bois :

– Entrez.

Alva entra.

La pièce était propre et bien éclairée, comme une salle de Potions. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que la classe de Slughorn et, contrairement à cette dernière, il n'y avait pas de porte pour accéder à la réserve. Tous les ingrédients se trouvaient sans doute déjà dans la salle, à l'abri dans les armoires ou sur les étagères qui bordaient les murs.

Une moitié de la salle était occupée par un alignement d'étagères, comme les rayons d'une bibliothèque, sur lesquelles étaient placés des dizaines d'Encre dans des flacons de cristal aux formes variées. Il y avait de nombreuses places de libres sur les étagères, cependant, ce qui laissa penser à Alva qu'elle aurait d'autres Encres à faire en Potions. Sur les plus basses étagères, au lieu de flacons, c'étaient des grimoires de Runes qui étaient rangés.

L'autre moitié de la salle était sobrement meublée d'un tableau noir et d'un bureau d'enseignant près du mur du fond, ainsi que d'une table de pierre et d'un tabouret au centre. Sur la table, au milieu, il y avait un creux en forme de cercle au-dessus duquel était posé un petit chaudron, à peine de la taille d'un grand saladier. C'était de ce genre de matériel qu'on se servait pour faire de véritables encres ensorcelées : inutile d'en faire une trop grande quantité, comme Alva l'avait fait au dernier cours de Potions. Comme la table était grande, autour du chaudron était disposé tout un tas d'instruments de mesures, de récipients, d'alambics, de tuyaux de verres, de compte-gouttes gravés de Runes… Tous des outils spécifiques à la composition des encres.

Stensenn était assis à son bureau, en train de corriger des copies. Un devoir dès la première semaine… Ce prof était un sadique.

Il ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil, terminant d'écrire quelque chose. La Russe s'avança timidement, posa son sac près de sa table, mais n'osa pas s'asseoir. A Durmstrang, on ne s'asseyait pas sans l'autorisation du prof.

Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, Stensenn releva les yeux et posa sa plume. Il hocha la tête, l'autorisant à s'asseoir, et à peine la Russe s'était-elle installée qu'il commença :

– Pour commencer, Hawking, nous allons faire un récapitulatif de vos connaissances. Vous avez suivi les cours du professeur Litovski à Durmstrang, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Un homme strict et efficace, commenta Stensenn. Quel est votre niveau en Runes ?

– Optimal pour les ASPICS, professeur.

– En composition des Encres ?

– Je le jugerai plutôt bon.

– Le professeur Slughorn m'a en effet parlé de votre Encre de Protection, lâcha Stensenn en la sondant de ses yeux noirs.

Est-ce qu'il venait de lui faire un compliment déguisé ? Alva n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Mais presque aussitôt, Stensenn fracassa ses espoirs :

– Si la qualité avait été un degré inférieure, je refusais de vous prendre comme élève. Votre niveau est Acceptable, sans plus.

Alva serra les mâchoires. Cette Encre était irréprochable et Stensenn le savait. Il essayait juste de la faire rager –et il y réussissait admirablement bien.

– Votre niveau en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal laisse à désirer, Hawking. Mais votre esprit d'initiative et vos années à Durmstrang sauront compenser, du moins en partie, cette lacune.

Alva se força à ne pas crisper les poings. Très bien. Stensenn avait donc décidé d'être imbuvable avec elle. Non, il avait décidé d'être imbuvable tout court : avec les huitièmes années, il s'était montré tout aussi sec et cassant. Mais durant la DCFM, ils étaient presque vingt. Là, elle était seule pour subir ses sarcasmes.

Stensenn lui rappelait Rogue, songea la Russe avec ironie. Du moins Rogue dans ses mauvais jours. Severus Rogue avait toujours été plutôt aimable avec elle, quand elle l'avait connu.

Enfin, _aimable_… Dans la mesure du possible.

– Nous allons aujourd'hui tester votre Encre de Protection, déclara l'enseignant en se levant. Vous connaissez le Sixième Glyphe Bleu.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Stensenn attendait visiblement une réponse. Alva hocha la tête et énonça :

– Les Glyphes sont des motifs runiques spécifiques à un sortilège, le bleu indique la protection basique, et le numéro indique le degré de difficulté du Glyphe. Le Sixième Glyphe Bleu permet une résistance à un sort du niveau d'un Impedimenta.

– Précisément. Ce résultat peut aussi être obtenu par un charme du Bouclier tel que celui dont vous nous avez fait la démonstration hier, Hawking. Avantage du Tatouage ?

– Le Glyphe dure tant que l'Encre n'est pas épuisée. Le charme du Bouclier dure tant que le sorcier maintient sa concentration.

Stensenn hocha la tête puis, comme à regret, donna cinq points à Serdaigle. Au moins, il n'avait pas totalement prit Alva en grippe…

– Vous allez tatouer le Sixième Glyphe Bleu sur ces bandes de peau, indiqua-t-il en désignant ce qui ressemblait à une mince pile de parchemins longs d'une vingtaine de centimètres et large de quinze. Il s'agit de peau de sirène, soyez donc délicate.

La peau de sirène était très fragile mais conservait très bien les sortilèges, d'où leur utilité pour « sauvegarder » un Tatouage. Grâce à un sort, les peaux de sirènes pouvaient être brièvement intégrées dans un corps humain : le sorcier qui utilisait ce procédé se voyait alors marqué par le tatouage contenu sur la peau de sirène. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le parchemin se désagrège dans son corps, ce qui prenait moins d'une journée.

– Il y a dix-neuf peaux de sirènes, l'informa Stensenn alors qu'elle en saisissait délicatement un. Un pour chacun des huitièmes années, vous compris.

– Nous allons les utiliser ? fit Alva en relevant vivement la tête, interloquée.

Faire un tatouage pour elle, c'était une chose. En faire pour ses camarades de classe, ça en était une autre. Mais Stensenn acquiesça avec un mince sourire.

– Durant le cours de Défense Conte les Forces du Mal de cet après-midi, en effet. Vos amis testeront eux-mêmes votre Encre et vos Tatouages. J'espère pour vous qu'ils seront parfaits. La moindre erreur dans les Runes annule le sort de Protection, vous ne l'ignorez pas.

Alva resta figée, totalement incrédule, hésitant encore entre l'indignation et l'épouvante. Le sourire de Stensenn s'élargit un peu plus.

– Les Encres dont vous aurez besoin se trouvent sur les étagères, Hawking. Qu'attendez-vous ?

Alva passa deux très longues heures. Le Glyphe en question n'était pas très compliqué, mais elle y prêtait deux fois plus d'attention que d'habitude. Quand elle se tatouait elle-même, les gestes venaient naturellement : elle créait la potion, le sort, les runes, liait le tout en elle-même, et ça ne lui avait jamais parut dangereux ou compliqué.

Mais là, c'était différent. Si elle faisait la moindre erreur, le sortilège de protection dans ce Tatouage ne fonctionnerait pas. Et le porteur du tatouage en question serait blessé, peut-être même gravement, par _sa_ faute.

Ça pourrait être Draco, ou Blaise, ou bien Ryan. Ou Theodore, Kimberley, Padma…

Quand elle eut terminé, elle avait mal aux yeux. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, mais Stensenn lui fit vérifier deux fois chaque peau de sirène, puis ranger tout le matériel à une lenteur exaspérante.

Elle quitta le cours avec plus de dix minutes de retard, et couru comme une folle jusqu'à la classe de Sortilège. Elle entra juste avant que la porte ne se referme, hors d'haleine, et se laissa tomber plus qu'elle ne s'assit à côté de Ryan.

En Sortilèges, ils n'étaient pas toujours obligés de se placer par binômes, heureusement. Ryan, incroyablement paresseux pour un Serdaigle, se plaçait souvent seul au dernier rang, juste derrière les trois Serpentards, pour passer inaperçu et flemmarder durant le cours.

– Alors ? l'interrogea discrètement son condisciple.

Alva poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

– Il m'a mis la pression, pire qu'en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai du préparer des… Bon, mettons, des tatouages de protections… pour chacun d'entre nous. Vous… Non, nous allons les tester au prochain cours, cet après-midi.

– Et ? lâcha Blaise en se retournant, un sourcil haussé.

– _Mon_ Encre, _mes_ Tatouages, _mes_ sorts. Si jamais j'ai fait une seule erreur durant tout le processus, adieu la protection –et on va en avoir besoin, avec lui. Il a bien souligné que ça serai de _ma_ faute s'il y avait le moindre accident.

– Il a le droit, au moins, de se servir de nous comme sujet de test ? s'indigna Theodore.

– Aucune idée, mais il ne va pas s'en priver, commenta Ryan. Je te comprends, Alva : si j'avais été à ta place, moi aussi j'aurais eu la pression. Mais tu es une experte, non ? Et tu es dans ma Maison. Je ne pense pas que tu ais fait une erreur.

Alva esquissa un mince sourire, réconfortée. Flitwick commença à leur expliquer les subtilités des sortilèges de maîtrises du vent et des nuages, et Draco, tout en s'étirant nonchalamment, lâcha d'un ton ironique :

– En tout cas, voilà qui confirme ce que tu disais hier, Blaise.

– Ah ?

– Oui. Ce type est un grand malade.

.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà ! A dans une semaine (ou à peu près) pour la suite !


	7. Complices

**Note de l'auteur : **Yeah, je poste et directement je reçoit des TAS ET DES TAS DE REVIEW ! Eh eh, je faisais des bonds dans ma piaule tellement j'étais enthousiaste ^^

Merci à **Aulandra1707** (mais d'où vient ce nom ?), qui a tout récemment découvert ma fic et qui l'aime déjà ^^

Merci à **Don-jul**, et non j'écris pas de yuri x) Et oui Stensenn est un vrai barbare _(mais il est Russe d'un autre côté, comme Alva, alors... La folie vient peut-être de la nationalité ?), _et moi aussi j'aurais la trouille de lui ^^ Ah, et, tu voulais un dessin... Je dessine comme un pied, mais j'ai l'image qui a inspiré le physique d'Alva. Retire tous les tirets et les espaces : _h-t-t-p-:-/-/ i44-.-servimg-.-c-o-m-/-u-/-f-4-4-/14/74/72/16/-s-alvak-10-.-j-p-g_

Merci **Caella**, fidèle lectrice ^^ Et oui, un chapitre toutes les semaines. Il faut dire que comme j'ai fini d'écrire la fic, je pourrais en poster un tous les jours, mais... La flemme quoi x)

Merci **Lixouille**-que-je-devrais-appeler-Lixy, je vois avec plaisir que tu as retrouvé ton chemin jusqu'à moooâââââ /PAN/ Ahem, euh, sinon oui, j'aime bien Draco, et ça se voit d'ailleurs ! xD Bon courage pour ton week-end ^^

Hey, **El** ! Ouaip, Stensenn est horrible, et attend de voir jusqu'où il pousse la sadisme... Rien ne l'enthousiasme plus que de voir les gens se déchirer ^^ A ton avis, qui a suggéré à McGonagall l'idée des binômes inter-Maisons, humm ? Ah, et tu sais que tu es le seul à avoir voté le **C)** jusqu'à présent ? x) Dommage, tu as perdu !

.

* * *

**Memories of a kiwi :** Jusqu'ici, avec trois voix et demi, le **b)** l'emporte, donc j'écrirai la PÉRIODE UNIVERSITAIRE de nos jeunes sorciers ^^ Ca avance bien.

Et tout n'est pas perdu pour **El**, puisqu'on aura un aperçu de la vie "adulte" de la petite bande... Au travers des yeux de leurs enfants ! J'hésite à faire ou pas une soeur jumelle à Scorpius, histoire de faire un nouveau trio infernal avec Albus Severus... Mais autant j'ai une bonne idée du caractère d'Al et de celui de Scorpius, autant je rame pour créer sa soeur.

Je crois qu'il aura une petite soeur et pis c'est tout ^^

Bon, à part ça, je traverse une période de vide, limite une période de blues, suite à la fin de l'écriture du _Parfum_. Donc si vous avez des films, des séries, des animes, des manga ou des fics à mes conseiller, n'hésitez pas ^^

* * *

.

**/Racontage de vie ON/** **:** Vous auriez vu la réaction de ma voisine de fac quand je lui ai dit "au fait, tu seras dans ma fic.", c'était épique xD

Oui, car j'ai une amie inestimable : elle est à côté de moi en amphi, elle me prend les notes quand le cours devient chiant, elle écris des fanfics, elle me donne des films téléchargés et elle me passe ses manga de _Pandora Hearts_. Inestimable, je vous le dis. Je vais la faire canoniser.

* * *

**.**

**Complices**

Ombe se posa près du verre de jus de citrouille d'Alva avec un hululement joyeux. Cathy, assise en face de sa cousine, tendit un bout de ses œufs brouillés à sa chouette, tandis qu'Alva détachait la lettre attachée à la patte de l'effraie.

– C'est de qui ? interrogea Ryan en mordant dans son toast.

Kimberley, assise à gauche de la Russe, tendit le cou pour lire la lettre, et Alva ne fit rien pour la lui cacher. Mais la curieuse reprit vite sa place d'un air déçu :

– C'est écrit en cyrillique.

– Ça vient de Russie ? s'intéressa Ryan.

– Hum, acquiesça Alva en parcourant la lettre des yeux. Une amie de Durmstrang.

– Et ça dit quoi ?

– Rien qui te regarde.

Ryan grogna, et se resservit en jus de citrouille. Kim gloussa. Le jeune Sullivan avait beau être doué en Runes et connaître deux ou trois langues européennes, il était incapable de lire le russe, et ça devait le frustrer.

Padma, à côté de Kim, leva les yeux vers le ciel enchanté :

– Ah, le journal !

Au même moment, _Le Chicaneur_ tomba entre les deux Hawking.

– Ah, cool, fit Alva en rangeant la lettre dans sa robe. C'est bon, Ombe, rentre te reposer.

L'effraie lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt, puis s'envola dans un bruissement inaudible. Nathan Aristide, le voisin de table de Cathy, regarda Alva d'un air surpris tandis que celle-ci dépliait le journal :

– Tu es abonnée au _Chicaneur_, sérieusement ?

– Il a été le seul journal à dire la vérité quand Tu-sais-qui avait le Ministère à sa botte, répondit tranquillement Ryan. Mais j'avoue que, maintenant, je ne sais pas si on peut s'y fier… Regarde, à la une, il y a une histoire comme quoi Dumbledore aurait été en réalité un demi-elfe.

Padma plongea dans son jus de citrouille, hilare. Alva conserva un sérieux irréprochable en rétorquant :

– Et en page trente-six, ils disent qu'une sorcière a été agressée et presque tuée par un groupe d'allumés…

– Ils disent ça aussi dans _la Gazette_, souligna Terry qui lisait le quotidien en question.

– Oui, mais ils ne précisent pas que la victime était une Sang-Pur, dont le frère est soupçonné d'être un partisan de Tu-sais-qui, et que ses attaquants on dit qu'ils agissaient au nom d'Harry Potter.

Ça jeta un froid sur la table. Les agressions de ce type étaient assez courantes, mais _la Gazette _les passait toujours sous silence.

Puis Nathan haussa les épaules :

– Des allumés, il y a toujours eu, et il y aura toujours. Cathy, il va falloir y aller, on a Stensenn en première heure.

Alva sourit, et se replongea dans sa lecture.

Elle commençait peu à peu à se faire à Poudlard. Les profs et leurs habitudes, les horaires, les tonnes de devoirs, les cours houleux, les amitiés, la routine, les disputes entre les différentes Maisons.

Stensenn continuait à distribuer les devoirs selon les résultats de chacun. Cathy s'en tirait relativement bien, comme Alva…. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les huitièmes années.

Weasley, Londubat et Finnigan, à Gryffondor, et Zacharias Smith de Poufsouffle, étaient souvent chargés de vingt centimètres de parchemin ou d'une étude de plus que les autres. Les deux Patil, qui se laissaient souvent distraire, Draco et Potter qui se provoquaient à mi-voix, ou Theodore qui était trop timide pour être un combattant agressif : eux aussi avaient, plus ou moins régulièrement, leur dose de devoirs en plus. Les autres s'en sortaient mieux.

Terry Boot, Blaise, Alva, Hermione Granger et Hannah Abbot étaient les seuls qui n'avaient pratiquement jamais de devoirs supplémentaires. La Russe en profitait pour rattraper son retard dans les autres matières.

En cela, elle s'améliorait très vite. Stensenn avait beau être désagréable avec tout le monde, il ne lui ôtait jamais un point. La DCFM et le Tatouage Runique devinrent vite les matières dans lesquelles elle était la plus douée. En Métamorphose, elle rattrapait laborieusement son retard. En Astronomie, ses progrès étaient plus rapides, mais encore trop lents à son goût. Heureusement, grâce à l'aide de Ryan Sullivan et Luna Lovegood, ses meilleurs amis à Serdaigle, elle regagnait de plus en plus vite le niveau des ASPICS.

La seule chose qui contrariait hautement Alva, c'était les tensions inter-Maisons. C'était injuste, stupide et puéril, cette idée de séparer l'école en quatre. Comment le monde sorcier était-il censé être uni, avec cet exemple dès la scolarité des jeunes sorciers ?

Néanmoins, elle s'efforçait de positiver. La situation aurait pu être pire… Les Gryffondors passaient leur temps à insulter et provoquer les huitièmes années de Serpentards, mais ces derniers ne répondaient jamais aux provocations, et ça s'arrêtait là. Potter ne faisait rien pour faire cesser ce manège, mais il ne l'encourageait pas non plus, heureusement. Au contraire, Ronald Weasley adorait cracher son venin dans le dos des trois huitièmes années. Seule Granger avait la tête sur les épaules, et quand elle tombait sur une de ces scènes, elle ordonnait férocement à chacun de se mêler de ses affaires. Alva prit l'habitude de travailler avec elle et Zabini, en cours de Runes, et se mit même à lui sourire avec sympathie.

Granger valait bien mieux que les autres Gryffondors.

Ils étaient en mi-septembre. C'était le moment des sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Chez Gryffondor, Potter était l'Attrapeur, sans surprise. Chez les Serpentards, malgré l'hésitation des autres joueurs, c'était Draco qui s'était montré le meilleur candidat à ce poste. Et chez les Poufsouffle, le rôle d'Attrapeur revenait à un quatrième année : Cyprien Edmundo. Les Serdaigles étaient les derniers à faire leurs sélections.

Alva était fan de Quidditch, mais elle jouait comme un pied. Elle alla néanmoins regarder les sélections avec Luna, pour voir comment volait sa Maison –ou regarder les Nargoles, au choix.

Dans le stade, il y avait foule. Le Capitaine, l'Attrapeur de l'équipe, était un sixième année du nom Christopher Michelis, au teint hâlé, aux yeux très noirs et à l'air concentré. Il faisait le tour des candidats afin qu'ils se présentent, et n'accorda pas la moindre attention aux deux spectatrices qui venaient d'arriver. Haussant les épaules, Alva alla s'installer, suivit par Luna qui regardait en l'air.

– Hey, Alva !

Elle releva vivement la tête. A deux rangs d'elle, Ryan lui adressa un sourire lumineux, puis la rejoignit à grands pas.

– Rassure-moi, Alva, tu ne veux pas être Gardienne.

– Non, je suis là en touriste.

– Ouf ! s'exclama théâtralement son ami en s'asseyant près d'elle. Je n'aurais pas à craindre que tu me piques mon poste.

Alva sourit, puis parcourut les gradins du regard, cherchant à reconnaître un visage familier. Kimberley était là, elle aussi, adossé aux gradins près du Capitaine. Terry Boot, tout seul un peu à l'écart, semblait rêvasser. Hugo Chambers, en sixième année, et Anthony Goldstein, en septième année, se trouvaient une dizaine de sièges plus loin.

– Kim et Hugo étaient déjà Poursuiveurs l'année dernière, expliqua Ryan en la voyant observer les autres Serdaigles. Il est probable qu'ils le seront cette année aussi, et Terry veut aussi tenter sa chance : je crois que c'est lui qui sera choisis comme troisième Poursuiveur. Anthony voudrait être Batteur, et je pense qu'il serait plutôt bon. Pour les Attrapeurs, il n'y a pas de sélections, c'est le rôle de Chris….

La voix de Christopher Michelis, peut-être amplifiée pour l'occasion, résonnait justement dans tout le stade :

– Tout le monde dans les gradins sauf les candidats au poste de Batteurs ! On se bouge !

– Admirons le spectacle, ricana Ryan.

Ils étaient cinq à postuler pour le rôle de Batteur. Christopher leur donna une batte à chacun, et lâcha les Cognard en leur ordonnant d'essayer de les faire passer à travers les buts, afin de tester leur habilité. Deux d'entre eux faillirent se faire tuer par les Cognards, et un coup de batte accidentel blessa un sixième année, mais il n'y eut aucun accident grave. Anthony était très bon : il fut le premier choisi par Christopher. Son deuxième choix se porta sur un troisième année plutôt grand pour son âge, aux biceps musclés, du nom d'Ethan Tridavad.

Ce fut ensuite le tour des Poursuiveurs. Kimberley était agile et vive, mais elle avait un mauvais balai : ça n'empêcha pas le Capitaine de la choisir, avec Hugo Chambers et Terry Boot.

La sélection du gardien fut rapide : il n'y avait que trois candidats, dont Ryan. Le Serdaigle de huitième année était très doué. Rapide, vif, assez costaud pour stopper un Souaffle lancé par Chambers. Sans surprise, ce fut lui qui fut choisi.

Etant donné que Christopher Michelis gardait son poste, les sélections étaient finies, et les candidats commencèrent à partir. Alva sauta de son gradin et rejoignit Ryan, en bas, avec enthousiasme :

– Génial ! Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais aussi fort !

– C'était évident, sourit le jeune homme. Je suis parfait.

Alva fit mine de lui donner un coup de poing, aidée par Kim qui s'était approchée par derrière pour essayer de faire une prise catch à Ryan. Christopher Michelis, l'air blasé, les sépara en faisant mine d'étrangler Kim.

– Brute, marmonna la jeune Barthemis en se dégageant. Tu ne joue pas au Quidditch, Alva ?

– En fait, si, avoua la jeune fille. Mais je suis nulle.

Ryan ricana, et le Capitaine de l'équipe, amusé, tendit la main à la Russe.

– On n'a pas été présenté. Je suis Christopher Michelis. Et toi, Salvakya Hawking, c'est ça ?

– Appelle-moi Alva. _Salvakya_, c'est vraiment un nom épouvantable.

Son Capitaine sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, amusé.

– Alors appelle-moi Chris.

Alva serra la main tendue, constant avec amusement que Chris était un peu plus petit qu'elle. Puis le Capitaine se détourna, s'adressant à sa nouvelle équipe de Quidditch :

– Je veux avoir vos emplois du temps ce soir. Je serai dans la salle commune. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'on ait entraînement au moins deux fois par semaine, et des horaires qui ne gênent pas notre travail. Kim, il faut que tu pense à changer de balai : parles-en à Bibine ou à Flitwick. Tous ceux qui passent leurs ASPICS à la fin de l'année, c'est-à-dire Ryan, Kim et Anthony, vos entraînements seront diminués à partir d'Avril et vous devrez alors me dire si vous comptez arrêter le Quidditch pour réviser.

On ne plaisantait pas avec le travail scolaire chez les Serdaigles…

– Pas de questions ? poursuivit Chris. Bon, très bien. A ce soir dans la salle commune, alors. Rompez !

Et les Serdaigles se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux. Kim rejoignit Ryan et Alva, eux-mêmes rattrapés un peu plus loin par Luna et son éternel air rêveur, et ils prirent tous les quatre le chemin du château.

– Félicitations à vous deux, dit Luna avec un sourire absent.

– Merci, merci, rigola Ryan. Je m'y attendais, je suis le meilleur.

– Crétin arrogant, se moqua Kim.

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers Poudlard, ils croisèrent les trois Serpentards assis sur un banc sous un arbre. Il faisait frais, trop pour étudier dehors ou flâner, et Alva devina que leur présence n'était pas fortuite. Ils l'attendaient, elle, et un irrépressible sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres.

Blaise referma avec un claquement feutré le livre qu'il était en train d'étudier, Theodore scuta les trois Serdaigles avec avidité, et Draco haussa un sourcil narquois :

– Alors ? Ils volent bien ?

– Bien sûr, c'est ma Maison, sourit la Russe. Prépare-toi à la défaite, Malefoy !

Draco se contenta de ricaner, et Theodore soupira avec indulgence. Blaise tourna la tête vers les trois autres Serdaigles, et interrogea à la cantonade :

– Et vous ?

– Je suis Gardien, déclara fièrement Ryan. Kim est Poursuiveuse. Vous allez souffrir.

– Je _meurs_ de peur, lâcha Draco d'une voix traînante.

Ils s'étaient levés de leur banc et les raccompagnaient vers Poudlard. Luna commença à discuter avec Theodore d'un complot ministériel pour dominer le monde grâce à une maladie des gencives, et Kim se mit à discuter Quidditch avec passion, écoutée par Ryan et Draco. Blaise, lui, se pencha soudain vers Alva et chuchota :

– Tu penses toujours à fabriquer ces parchemins argentés ?

La Russe n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour se souvenir des papiers enchantés et connectés entre eux qu'elle leur avait montrés dans le Poudlard Express. Elle hocha gravement la tête :

– La potion à préparer se fait en un peu plus d'un mois, et je vais avoir besoin de matériel. Tu serais prêt à me donner un coup de main ?

– Si je peux avoir une de ces merveilles, évidemment, assura le métis avec un grand sourire. Tu auras besoin de quoi ?

– Je te donnerai une liste. Mais j'ai avant tout besoin d'un lieu où personne ne va, pour préparer ça.

Alva sursauta brusquement lorsque Draco, juste derrière elle, se pencha à son oreille pour lui glisser discrètement quelques mots.

– Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, au deuxième étage.

Puis il se recula et reprit avec naturel sa discussion avec les deux Serdaigles, un pas derrière les deux comploteurs. Blaise eut un sourire approbateur.

– Tout à fait. Je te montrerai ça, Alva.

La Russe hocha la tête avec satisfaction, puis elle et Blaise ralentirent le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur des amateurs de Quidditch. Ils retournèrent au château ainsi, en un groupe serré de sept, ignorant les regards mauvais ou désapprobateurs. Seul Kim parut brièvement mal à l'aise, avant que Theodore n'embraye sur le sujet de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et des difficultés qu'il y rencontrait, sujet sur lequel elle le rejoignait totalement.

Finalement, tout n'était pas perdu pour l'entente entre les Maisons.

**oOoOoOo**

– Je vais me pendre, annonça platement Ryan en s'asseyant à côté d'Alva.

Ils étaient début octobre, à présent, et le froid se faisait de plus en plus présent dans les couloirs de pierre du vieux château. La bibliothèque était néanmoins toujours agréablement chauffée, au point d'induire souvent une douce somnolence chez ceux qui s'y étaient réfugiés. Mais pas chez tous : Granger, Blaise, Alva, Padma Patil et Anaïs Hefez, qui travaillaient ensemble leurs Runes –avec Ryan, ils étaient les seuls huitièmes années à étudier cette matière–, relevèrent tous le nez de leurs grimoires à l'arrivée du Serdaigle blond.

– Tu étais en retenue chez Stensenn, non ? demanda Hefez avec sollicitude.

Anaïs Hefez, plus noire de peau encore que Blaise, était le binôme de Ryan. Plutôt raisonnable et discrète pour une Gryffondor, d'un calme et d'une logique à toute épreuve, elle s'entendait bien avec la plupart des gens mais ne cherchait jamais à créer de liens profonds avec personne. Elle était aimable et polie, mais restait distante, préférant ses livres aux autres êtres humains. Seul Ryan parvenait à percer sa carapace.

– Oui, grogna Ryan en posant ses coudes sur la table et le menton dans ses mains. Quelle plaie, ce type.

– Harry et Ron étaient en retenue aussi, émit Granger avec un reniflement hautain. Ces deux-là…

Puis elle posa les yeux sur Blaise, sembla se rappeler qu'elle était censée soutenir ses deux amis au lieu de ruminer contre eux, et replongea dans son livre avec un soupir.

– Et aussi Neville et Seamus, indiqua Anaïs en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ainsi que Zacharias Smith à Poufsouffle, ajouta Padma. Ce professeur s'acharne sur ses élèves.

– On perd un temps fou à nettoyer la salle, ranger des salles vides, chasser Peeves ou affaires du même genre, s'exaspéra Ryan. Je préférerais encore des _lignes _à copier. N'importe quoi d'_utile_. Ça me rends malade, ces heures de colles dignes d'un première année, c'est comme s'il nous prenait notre temps pour le simple plaisir de savoir qu'on va devoir le rattraper !

– Ce type est un malade, approuva gravement Blaise.

– Tu te répètes Zabini, lâcha Alva avec un sourire en coin.

Ryan, toujours remonté contre leur enseignant, ne les écoutait pas :

– Même les anciens membres de l'A.D. commencent à peiner. Il nous faudrait deux fois plus d'heures de cours pour apprendre correctement. Il va trop vite, explique peu ou même pas du tout, et ne pardonne aucune faute. C'est une ordure, ce mec. A croire qu'il veut qu'on se motive à devenir bon pour avoir une chance de lui fracasser le crâne !

– C'est quoi, l'A.D. ? interrogea innocemment Alva.

Hermione releva la tête de son livre avec un mince sourire, une étincelle de fierté dansant dans ses yeux noisette.

– Association de Défense. Une sorte de club de soutien des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, que nous avons mis en place en cinquième année. Notre professeur de l'époque nous interdisait de nous entraîner, alors nous avons appris seuls.

– Comment avez-vous fait ? s'intéressa la Russe. Vous n'aviez pas de locaux, de matériel, de professeur je suppose, non ?

– C'était Harry le professeur, sourit Padma. Quand à la classe…

Elle se tut un instant, hésitant visiblement à parler. A la surprise générale, Draco, surgissant du rayon de livres près duquel se trouvait leur table, répondit pour elle d'une voix traînante :

– I Poudlard une salle qui apparait quand on le souhaite et qui prends l'aspect et la taille qu'on désire. Potter la connait. Je suppose que c'est celle-là que vous avez utilisé.

Granger et Padma eurent un instant d'hésitation, puis hochèrent imperceptiblement la tête.

– D'où tu sors ? s'ébahit Blaise.

– De là, répondit railleusement le Serpentard. J'ai une dissertation de Métamorphose à finir. Je peux m'asseoir ?

Granger hésita, Hefez et Padma se regardèrent, mais Zabini acquiesça aussitôt. Malefoy tira la chaise à côté de Ryan et s'y assit, posant sur la table le grimoire qu'il venait d'aller chercher dans les rayonnages poussiéreux. _« Métamorphoses Humaines et Inhumaines »_.

– Bref, reprit Alva. Vous avez pu vous créer une sorte de… cours intensif de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Sous le nez des profs qui ne voulaient pas que vous vous entraîniez ?

– Oui, répondit Granger avec une once de fierté dans la voix. Ils ne l'ont jamais découvert.

– Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un membre cafarde, souligna Draco distraitement.

– Cafarder est le mot juste, fit Hermione avec une sombre satisfaction. Elle ne l'oubliera pas de sitôt.

Draco esquissa son mince sourire narquois habituel, et ouvrit son livre sans répondre. Blaise et Anaïs observaient l'échange avec intérêt : Granger et Malefoy qui discutaient tranquillement sans s'insulter, quel scoop !

Lorsque Hermione s'en rendit compte, elle replongea dans sa traduction de Runes. Ryan rumina encore son mécontentement quelques instants puis, en bon Serdaigle, sortit ses Runes et Padma poussa ses notes vers lui pour qu'il rattrape ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Alva, elle, s'adossa à son dossier d'un air pensif.

– Un club de soutien en Défense… Ça serait utile, cette année.

– Tu plaisantes ? s'étouffa Blaise. Je n'ai jamais vu un prof aussi axé sur la pratique que ce cinglé de Stensenn ! Avec lui, c'est la théorie qui ferait presque défaut !

La Russe rigola quelques secondes, puis reprit son sérieux.

– Il faudrait un club pour approfondir la théorie et s'entraîner davantage. Nous avons cinq heures de cours avec lui toutes les semaines. C'est bien pour des cours normaux, mais pas pour les véritables tournois qui nous laissent à chaque fois au bord de l'évanouissement. Theodore tremblait de fatigue au dernier cours, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire un malaise.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Blaise. Il allait plutôt bien en Potions, après.

– Oui, répondit distraitement Alva. Je lui ai fait un Tatouage Runique d'endurance parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie.

Blaise se redressa si brusquement qu'il heurta la table et que Padma, perdant sa ligne des yeux, lui lança un regard furibond. Le Serpentard n'y prêta aucune attention.

– Tu l'as _tatoué_ ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton incrédule. Et il t'a laissé faire ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Comment ? Quand ? On a eut moins d'un quart d'heure entre les deux cours, dont dix minutes pour faire le trajet !

Alva leva les yeux au ciel.

– J'étais inquiète pour lui. Les runes de l'endurance ne nécessitent pas grand-chose. De l'encre normale sur laquelle on a lancé un sortilège peut très bien faire l'affaire, si les Runes ne doivent être maintenues qu'une heure ou deux. Je connais ces tatouages-là par cœur : il m'a fallu trois minutes pour enchanter l'encre et tatouer Theodore dans la nuque.

– Et il a accepté ?

– C'était ça ou bien je l'envoyais à l'infirmerie. Il était vraiment mal, mais il ne voulait pas sécher un seul cours. Je ne lui ai pas trop laissé le choix.

Blaise secoua la tête d'un air incrédule, puis croisa les bras.

– Et pourquoi moi, je n'ai pas droit à un tatouage pour être plus performant, comme lui ?

– Parce que c'est comme une potion ou un sort pour augmenter ses capacités, asséna la Russe. C'est de la triche. Je ne le ferais que s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, point.

Blaise protesta avec mauvaise foi, puis, au bout d'un moment, renonça. L'air bougon, il se replongea dans ses Runes. Draco, qui avait observé le dialogue avec amusement, se concentra lui aussi sur ses devoirs. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit plus rien à cette table, les élèves restant religieusement plongés dans leur travail.

Puis Alva releva la tête.

– Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, former un club de soutien serai une bonne idée.

– Pitié, non, grogna Ryan.

– On réviserait nos cours et on pourrait s'entraider, continuait la jeune fille en réfléchissant. Stensenn interdit l'entraide durant ses cours afin de nous apprendre à nous battre en autonomie, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous sommes encore dans une école. Et pour apprendre, les conseils ne sont jamais inutiles.

Hermione et Draco avaient relevés le nez de leurs livres et l'observaient, l'une avec intérêt, l'autre d'un air indéchiffrable. Sans leur prêter attention, la Russe poursuivit :

– Il faudrait faire des exercices physiques pour améliorer l'endurance de certains, apprendre des sorts pour dénouer les muscles ou diminuer temporairement la fatigue. Se conseiller entre élèves, changer les binômes pour augmenter notre expérience, étudier le programme afin de s'y préparer… A Durmstrang, on avait un cours optionnel réservé à cela. Les élèves le suivent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient aptes à supporter seuls les cours les plus intensifs et là-bas, il y a des matières où Stensenn passerait pour un laxiste.

Alva reposa son regard sur la table et parut surprise de voir que tous l'observaient avec intérêt. Granger lui adressa un sourire, puis regarda autour d'elle et avança prudemment :

– Mais ici, il y a quatre Maison. Une association comme celle dont tu parles ne fonctionnerait pas.

Alva la fixa une seconde, le temps de saisir tout le sens de sa remarque. Lentement, une sourde colère se remit à gronder en elle. Décidemment, les anglais étaient bien décevants. Sectaires envers et contre tout.

– C'est le concept d'échange ou celui de tolérance qui te pose problème, Granger ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec. Évidemment, ce genre de club n'accepterait pas n'importe qui. Ceux qui ont un problème de racisme n'auraient même pas le droit d'approcher.

Hermione n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si Alva l'avait frappé. Blaise, Padma et Ryan semblaient s'être changés en statue, Anaïs avait l'air choquée, et Draco était figé, son regard allant de la Russe à Granger.

– Je n'ai pas… bredouilla la née-Moldu. Comment peux-tu… Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

– Pourtant tu le penses, non ? laissa tomber Alva d'un ton tranchant. Que c'est utopiste de penser que des huitièmes années se comportent comme des adultes entre eux, sans s'arrêter au fait que l'autre porte un uniforme avec des couleurs différentes ?

– Je ne…

– Vous les anglais, vous pourrissez les sorciers dès l'enfance, lâcha la Russe d'un ton écœuré. La division entre les Maisons, est-ce que ça a une autre utilité que d'insuffler la rivalité et la méfiance entre vous ? Tout ce que vous y gagnez, c'est de devenir racistes, rancuniers et obtus. De bons pions bien malléables. Diviser pour mieux régner, ce n'est pas ça le proverbe ?

– T-tu ne… bafouilla Hermione. Ton raisonnement est…

– Faux ? Non, je ne pense pas. Durmstrang faisait la taille d'une ville et nous étions cent fois plus nombreux et plus différents que vous, nous venions de toute l'Europe de l'Est et même de l'Asie… Mais nous étions mille fois plus unis que ne le sont les élèves de Poudlard.

Hermione était en train de s'étrangler d'indignation et d'humiliation. Le ton sec et froid de la Russe trahissait sa rancœur. C'était un sujet qui la travaillait depuis longtemps et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré. Et le pire, c'était que ses arguments étaient difficilement réfutables : depuis toujours, la séparation entre les Maisons n'avait causé que tensions et conflits.

Il y eut un silence lourd de tension. Blaise posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table puis, après un regard prudent aux deux Gryffondor, il sourit à la Serdaigle.

– Moi, ça m'intéresserait. Apparemment, ça ne te gênerai pas de bosser avec un Serpentard.

– Ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout, Blaise. Je n'ai aucun préjugé, _moi_.

Alva parcouru la table du regard, comme si elle les défiait tous du regard. Padma leva les mains comme si elle était en état d'arrestation, Anaïs ouvrit puis ferma la bouche sans dire un mot, Draco lui rendit tranquillement son regard d'un air froid, Ryan la fixa avec des yeux ronds, et ce qu'Hermione allait dire s'étrangla dans sa gorge sous le feu du regard de la Russe. Alva émit un reniflement méprisant, puis se leva, rassemblant ses affaires. Son devoir de Runes n'était qu'à moitié fait, mais elle le fourra quand même dans son sac, parcourant la table du regard avec hauteur :

– Je m'en vais. Si vous êtes intéressés, j'ai une certaine expérience des cours de Durmstrang. Et _moi_, je ne m'arrête pas à vos stupides conflits entre dortoirs.

D'un geste brusque, elle jeta son sac sur son épaule, et s'éloigna. En quittant la bibliothèque, elle bouscula deux Gryffondor de cinquième année qui venaient d'entrer.

Il y eut un silence, puis Blaise esquissa un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

– Elle a un caractère épouvantable, non ?

– Très prompt à l'indignation et la colère, même pour un rien, approuva Ryan qui venait de retrouver l'usage de la parole. C'est très Gryffondor… Sans vouloir vous vexer, Anaïs, Hermione.

Draco resta silencieux, mais l'amusement dansait dans ses yeux gris. Gryffondor, Alva la fille de Mangemort ? Rien n'aurait pu être plus éloigné de la vérité. Elle était révoltée parce qu'elle était concernée, même si les autres élèves l'ignoraient. Elle n'était pas altruiste au point de s'engager dans ce combat s'il ne la regardait pas.

Granger, incapable de se concentrer sur son travail, rangea ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque quelques minutes plus tard. Hefez, seule Gryffondor à la table, ne tarda pas à la suivre. Et Padma, après un regard d'excuse, se leva à son tour lorsque son petit ami se montra à la porte de la bibliothèque. Ne resta que Ryan, Blaise, et Draco.

– Vous pensez qu'elle était sérieuse en parlant de ce club ? laissa tomber Ryan au bout d'un moment.

Draco haussa un sourcil sans rien dire, et Blaise haussa les épaules.

– Peut-être. Tu serais intéressé ?

– Sans doute.

– Les aigles ne se mélangent pas aux serpents en règle générale, laissa tomber Malefoy.

Ryan haussa un sourcil :

– Vraiment ? Alva devrait vous avoir prouvé le contraire. Et moi non plus, je n'ai aucun problème pour travailler avec des Serpentards.

Leur discussion s'arrêta là. Mais par la suite, Ryan Sullivan se joignit régulièrement aux Serpentards lorsqu'ils travaillaient à la bibliothèque.

Le projet de club de soutien parut être oublié. Alva ne le mentionna plus, et personne ne ramena le sujet sur le tapis. En Etudes de Runes, Blaise raconta que Granger et Alva étaient en froid et ne s'adressaient plus la parole : la Gryffondor avait fait quelques tentatives pour s'expliquer calmement avec la Serdaigle, mais cette dernière l'avait rembarrée sèchement à chaque fois. Granger finit par cesser d'insister, se bornant à être aussi polie et glaciale avec la Russe que cette dernière l'était avec elle.

Cette attitude se faisait ressentir en cours. Potter était lui aussi plus distant avec Alva, tout comme Weasley. Granger ne leur avait sans doute pas dit la raison de ce changement d'attitude, sinon ils se seraient tous les deux précipités sur la Russe pour défendre leur amie. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de toiser la Serdaigle avec une suspicion nouvelle.

Le mois d'octobre s'écoula lentement, rythmé par les cours, les retenues et les entraînements au Quidditch –le premier match, Gryffondor-Poufsouffle, se solda par la victoire des Gryffondor avec quarante points d'avance.

Cathy écopa de sa première heure de colle, avec Rusard, pour avoir croisé son chemin au mauvais moment : Alva mit un puissant laxatif dans le repas du concierge en représailles, s'attirant l'admiration unanime de sa Maison pour cette vengeance. Harry Potter reçut une moyenne de six lettes d'amour par repas. Theodore eut maille avec des Gryffondor à qui Blaise et Draco jetèrent assez de sort pour les clouer à l'infirmerie, mais quand les rouges et or les accusèrent, Alva et Ryan soutinrent fermement que les deux présumés coupables étaient avec eux en train de travailler au moment des faits : rien ne put être prouvé.

Kimberley s'acheta un nouveau balai. Le fait qu'Anaïs Hefez avait un faible pour Ryan devint de plus en plus visible, mais seul le principal concerné sembla ne rien voir. Alva continua à recevoir les lettres de son amie de Russie et à y répondre, au grand agacement de Ryan et de Draco qui détestaient être écartés de la sorte. Lavande Brown sortit brièvement avec un sixième année aussi roux qu'un Weasley, ce qui paru épouvanter Ron et Hermione et beaucoup faire rire Potter.

Et ainsi de suite.

Blaise ne cessant d'insister, Alva finit par s'attaquer à cette fameuse potion pour enchanter les parchemins, rebaptisés _Silverscrolls_ ou « rouleaux d'argent ». Draco et Theodore se joignirent au projet, ainsi que Ryan, mis dans la confidence. Les Silverscrolls qu'Alva avait fauchés à Durmstrang furent répartis entre les comploteurs, leur servant à communiquer durant les cours ou leurs devoirs.

La liste d'ingrédients à ressembler était plutôt longue et complexe. Certains produits, tels que les crins de bébé licorne ou le duvet de Jobabille, se trouvait aisément dans la Forêt Interdite. Néanmoins, aucun élève n'eut le courage de s'y aventurer. Ce fut Nosferatu, le terrifiant chat noir de Blaise, qui accomplit le travail en ramenant les ingrédients nécessaires accrochés à sa fourrure, au sortir d'une petite promenade dans les bois. D'autres ingrédients ne pouvaient être achetés que chez un apothicaire, et ils utilisèrent Ombe et Helmut, les hiboux de Cathy et Draco, pour se faire livrer ces produits.

Mais ce n'était pas tout : un certain nombre d'ingrédients se trouvaient dans la réserve de Slughorn. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas y entrer en cours, ils durent se résoudre à s'y attaquer durant les pauses du repas, ou la nuit. En tout, il fallu trois expéditions pour qu'ils parviennent à se procurer ce dont ils avaient besoin.

La première eut lieu un midi, pendant que toute l'école mangeait. Blaise et Theodore se faufilèrent dans la classe de Potions, récupérèrent ce dont ils avaient besoin, puis filèrent. Mais ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'une alarme discrète avertissait Slughorn si on forçait la Réserve : le bedonnant professeur se précipita vers les cachots tandis que les deux complices remontaient, et ils faillirent se croiser. Ce n'est qu'en se jetant dans un placard à balais que les deux Serpentards lui échappèrent.

La seconde excursion leur fut également confiée, car il manquait plusieurs objets à leur première liste. Ils se rendirent dans les cachots en pleine nuit, un vendredi soir. Malheureusement, Slughorn avait renforcé la protection de sa Réserve : à peine Nott avait-il posé la main sur la porte qu'une sirène se mit à hurler. Les deux Serpentards s'enfuirent ventre à terre et n'échappèrent à Rusard que de justesse. Nosferatu, toujours là au bon moment, trouva le moyen d'être en train de faire ses griffes sur la porte quand Slughorn entra dans sa classe, et l'enseignant pensa que le chat était responsable d'une fausse alerte.

La troisième tentative, ce fut Alva qui s'en chargea. Elle voulait y aller seule, mais Draco insista pour l'accompagner. Ce fut donc un samedi soir, ou plutôt dimanche matin très tôt, qu'ils se trouvèrent dans la salle de classe, devant la porte de la Réserve.

– Si tu la touche, ça hurle, rappela Malefoy.

– Sortilège du Veilleur, énonça tranquillement Alva. C'est une alarme basique. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que le désactiver provoque une petite décharge de magie autour de la porte, ce qui peut être utilisé pour enclencher d'autres sortilèges.

– D'où sais-tu ça ? s'étonna le Serpentard.

– J'avais placé ça sur la porte de mon bureau. Si un intrus désactivait l'alarme et entrait sans méfiance, il était frappé par le sortilège du Saucisson. Il fallait désamorcer l'alarme puis les autres sorts pour entrer.

– Ton bureau était bien protégé, ricana Draco.

– Je sais. Bon, j'essaye… Non, attends, je vais d'abord nous lancer un charme du Bouclier.

Elle agita négligemment sa baguette, et un reflet irisa l'air autour de leurs corps, comme si une bulle de savon les gainait. Le charme du Bouclier, appliqué comme une armure, comme elle en avait fait la démonstration lors de son duel contre Potter.

Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un bref regard d'envie. En DCFM, Alva avait un niveau bien supérieur au leur.

La jeune fille pointa ensuite sa baguette sur la porte, et énonça d'une voix claire :

– _Finite Incantatem_.

Il y eut une légère étincelle bleutée au niveau de la poignée de la porte, et Alva répéta l'incantation une seconde fois pour désactiver d'éventuels sortilèges. Puis, avec prudence, elle agita sa baguette. La poignée tourna, la porte s'entrouvrit…

… Et un rayon rouge surgit de la serrure, frappant les deux étudiants.

Le sortilège disparu au contact du bouclier, mais cela laissa assez de temps à Draco pour identifier un Stupéfix, qu'il désactiva d'un murmure bas. Un instant, le Serpentard et la Serdaigle restèrent figés, baguettes en l'air.

Il ne se passa rien.

– Cool, murmura Alva. On est trop forts.

– Surtout moi, la taquina Draco.

– Passes devant, alors.

– Non, en fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Les femmes d'abord.

– Ah ah. Très drôle.

Alva, levant sa baguette pour être prête à réagir rapidement, avança avec prudence. Un pas, puis un autre… Une fois dans la Réserve, elle tira la langue à Draco d'un air moqueur. Maugréant, le Serpentard la suivit.

Il connaissait mieux les lieux que la Serdaigle, et rapidement, il mit la main sur les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin. Les deux voleurs quittèrent les lieux au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, mais Alva insista pour remettre les sortilèges sur la porte. Draco eut l'impression que ça leur prenait une éternité. Le sort n'était pas très complexe, mais il nécessitait plusieurs incantations.

– C'est bon, j'ai terminé, finit-elle par dire en abaissant sa baguette.

– Pas trop tôt, grommela le Serpentard en regardant autour d'eux. Dépêchons-nous de filer. Je ne la sens pas, cette histoire…

– T'as la trouille ? plaisanta Alva.

Néanmoins, ils accélérèrent tous les deux le pas, tendant l'oreille en remontant des cachots aux allures sinistres. La salle commune des Serpentards se trouvait dans une autre aile du château, du même côté que la tour des Serdaigles, ce qui les obligeait à traverser ensemble une partie du rez-de-chaussée.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin quand soudain, Alva s'immobilisa.

– Attends.

– Attendre quoi, que Rusard nous tombe dessus ? s'impatienta Draco.

– Tu ne sens rien ? murmura la Russe en levant sa baguette.

Du coup, Malefoy s'immobilisa et regarda autour de lui avec méfiance. Le couloir était désert, sombre. Totalement silencieux.

– _Accio Cape_, murmura-t-il.

Il ne se passa rien, et Alva lui jeta un regard narquois. Draco se renfrogna, et émit un reniflement méprisant, l'air hautain :

– Ça va, ça va. Potter a une cape d'invisibilité, alors j'ai pensé…

– Une cape d'invisibilité ? s'exclama Alva sans chuchoter. Saint Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Une-Auréole-Au-Dessus-De-La-Tête ? Une cape d'invisibilité pour rôder dans les couloirs ?

– Oui. Mais apparemment, il n'est pas là.

Alva leva la main pour lui imposer le silence, scrutant le couloir désert avec attention, comme si elle voulait scanner les moindres coins d'ombres. On aurait dit qu'elle ne respirait même plus, et Draco réalisa qu'inconsciemment, lui aussi essayait de réduire le bruit de son souffle.

Le silence était total, presque assourdissant.

– Certaines capes possèdent des enchantements spéciaux, murmura Alva d'une voix presque inaudible. Si son utilisateur est discret, il passe totalement inaperçu. Mais pas avec un tatouage runique de vigilance et d'attention…

Tatouage runique. Les Runes de l'Attention et de la Vigilance. Elle les portait depuis son départ de Russie… Ses sens en étaient comme amplifiés.

Son regard scrutait la pièce avec une acuité effrayante. Draco la contempla, fasciné. On aurait vraiment dit le regard d'un fauve fixant sa proie avant de bondir dessus. Le regard bleu, étincelant, était le regard d'un prédateur.

Alva doit avoir les yeux de son père, songea soudain Draco. Les yeux d'Andreï Netaniev.

– _Hominis Revelio_.

Draco sentit un courant d'air froid l'envelopper. Presque aussitôt, Alva pivota tout en pointant sa baguette vers en endroit apparemment vide. Au même instant, jaillissant de sa baguette avec un sifflement, un cordage fusa vers l'endroit vide et… S'enroula étroitement autour d'une personne invisible, qui émit un glapissement étouffé.

– _Expelliarmus_, siffla Alva.

Surgissant de nulle part, quelque part dans l'air entre les anneaux de la corde qui s'enroulait autour de l'homme invisible comme un boa constrictor, une baguette fusa vers le Serpentard et la Serdaigle. Draco l'attrapa au vol, l'examina une seconde, et un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage.

– C'est celle de Potter !

La Russe tâtonna un peu, puis sembla attraper un pan de quelque chose… Et tira sur la cape d'invisibilité.

Alors que Potter semblait solidement ligoté, la cape glissait avec fluidité sous la corde. Rapidement, Alva se retrouva avec le tissu entre les mains. Tandis que Potter, saucissonné depuis le milieu du torse jusqu'aux genoux, ses bras immobilisés contre son torse dans des angles inconfortables –la code n'avait pas fait attention à sa position de défense quand elle avait coincé ses membres–, vacillait pour garder son équilibre tout en les fusillant du regard.

Draco émit un sifflement admiratif.

– Le trinôme 4 réuni !

Alva secoua la tête d'un air navré. Contre sa hanche, la besace contenant les ingrédients volés pesait lourd. Elle s'était légèrement déplacée, de manière à la masquer aux yeux de Potter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Potter ?

– Je vous retourne la question, lança le Survivant avec agressivité. Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez dans la Réserve de Potions ?

Draco et Alva échangèrent un regard, puis la Russe reporta son regard sur le Gryffondor.

– Comment sais-tu que nous étions là-bas ?

– Peu importe, se défila Potter.

– Non, pas peu importe, contredit Alva. Tu n'as pas pu nous suivre, sinon tu aurais été Stupéfixié, cape ou pas cape. Comment tu le sais ?

– Stupéfixié ? murmura Potter sans comprendre. Mais il n'y avait…

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

Draco réfléchissait à toute allure. Potter les avait suivit : mais sans doute après leur sortie des cachots, sinon il n'aurait pas parut surpris par l'évocation du Stupéfix. Mais comment savait-il qu'ils étaient là ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il avait été le seul, en sixième année, à savoir que Draco était dans la Salle sur Demande ? Il devait avoir un charme Localisateur ou quelque chose du genre…

– Tu allais voler dans la Réserve, lâcha Draco avec froideur. Ce n'est pas la première fois… Le professeur Rogue le savait déjà.

– C'est vrai ? s'étonna la Russe.

– Non, grogna Potter.

– Alors quoi ? Tu faisais du tourisme ?

Le Gryffondor plissa les yeux. Mais ils étaient deux, ils avaient sa cape et sa baguette, et lui était ligoté et désarmé. Il finit par lâcher avec une colère difficilement réprimée :

– Je me demandai si vous prépariez un sale coup.

– Il doit avoir un charme localisateur, supposa Draco en regardant Alva.

– Je me sens blessée, fit théâtralement la Russe. Toi, ô Saint Potter, soupçonnant tes deux loyaux compagnons…

Draco s'étrangla mais Alva fit mine de ne rien voir et poursuivit avec emphase :

– … De préparer d'illégales et dangereuses affaires, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple promenade au clair de lune ?

– Le clair de lune dans le château ? se moqua Potter.

Alva fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de hausser les épaules.

– En russe j'aurais dit « l'air de la nuit », mais en anglais, « clair de lune » sonnait mieux. Bref. On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal d'espionner les gens ?

– On ne t'a jamais dit que c'est mal de voler les profs ? la défia Potter.

– C'est dans un but louable, se défendit la jeune fille. Je ne vais empoisonner personne, promis.

Soudain, un miaulement retentit presque à leurs pieds. Avec un bel ensemble, ils baissèrent les yeux sur Miss Teigne. La chatte, l'air sournoisement satisfaite, fit ensuite demi-tour d'un pas rapide et disparu dans l'ombre, sans doute pour aller chercher son affreux maître.

– Пиздец, jura la Russe.

– Alva ! marmonna Draco avec réprobation en reconnaissant le juron. Il faut qu'on file !

Leurs yeux se portèrent sur Potter, toujours ligoté, qui leur rendit leurs regards avec défi. Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de proposer :

– On le laisse là ?

– Pour qu'il nous dénonce ? Non merci. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas comme si les profs allaient le punir.

– Les profs non, mais Rusard peut-être.

Avec un bel ensemble, le Serpentard et la Serdaigle fixèrent l'extrémité du couloir d'un air pensif, puis secouèrent la tête.

– Non, ça ne va pas marcher.

– Rusard en parlera à la Directrice et elle fera classer l'affaire, approuva Alva.

– Dépêchez-vous de décider, dit Potter d'un air narquois. Le temps passe.

Malefoy sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, puis proposa :

– On pourrait le laisser ici, sous la cape. On le récupère demain.

Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard, une ombre de haine passant dans leurs yeux. Alva ignorait pourquoi, mais elle soupçonnait que cette proposition était une allusion à un évènement passé. Un truc désagréable pour Potter.

– Non, trancha-t-elle. Pas le temps pour se chercher noises. Viens, Draco, on file. Mais avant…

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Harry et murmura :

– _Asseinturum_.

Les liens du Gryffondor se desserrèrent subitement, devant assez large pour qu'il puisse bouger, se débattre et commencer à se libérer. Le Serpentard et la Serdaigle n'esquissèrent aucun geste pour l'aider. Alva reprit la baguette de Potter des mains de Draco, malgré son mouvement de recul mécontent, et la pointa sur le Gryffondor :

– _Oubliette_ _!_

Le sort frappa Harry en pleine tête. Sonné, il cessé de se libérer de ses liens et cligna des yeux d'un air hébété. Les deux complices profitèrent du moment de confusion qui suivait le sort pour s'enfuir en silence dans le couloir obscur, Alva lançant la baguette en bois d'if près de son légitime propriétaire avant de filer.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû lui rendre sa baguette, murmura furieusement Draco une fois assez éloignés.

– Il aurait été trop soupçonneux sinon, se défendit Alva. Et même si c'est Potter, je me vois mal lui voler sa baguette.

– Pas moi, protesta Draco avec véhémence. Il m'a déjà volé la mienne par le passé.

– Ça reste un sorcier de légende, et des dizaines de fans qui tueraient sans hésiter ceux qui ont osé agresser leur idole pour lui voler sa baguette. Potter est un enfoiré mais je refuse de prendre des risques aussi importants pour l'embêter.

Draco grogna sans répondre. Puis, tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur ses mains et réalisait ce qu'il tenait, son air mécontent s'effaça, remplacé par un sourire radieux.

– On a quand même sa cape.

Surprise, Alva baissa elle aussi les yeux. Draco disait vrai. Il tenait toujours le doux tissu moiré dans sa main droite, roulé en boule.

Elle lui adressa un regard réjoui, et Draco ricana.

– Les ingrédients manquants, une cape d'invisibilité, et…

Au loin, les cris victorieux de Rusard retentirent. Désorienté par l'Oubliette de la Russe, Potter avait dû trop traîner en chemin.

– … Potter en retenue, acheva le Serpentard. Belle soirée, non ?

**A propos :**

Ouha, je suis sadique avec Potty !


	8. Les Silverscrolls

**Note de l'auteur : **Hey !

**Lixy** (ou **Lixouille**, au choix) a été la première a commenter ! No problem pour le court commentaire, je sais ce que c'est, le rush des vacances... Même si je suis un peu épargnée vu que je n'habite plus chez mes parents (bon, ok, le week-end je reviens chez eux comme un chaton abandonné, mais BREF) et que doic j'ai moins à gérer ^^

Que de questions **Don-jul** ! Eh oui, je suis sûre pour le Yuri ah ah ah ! Un Yaoi je ne dis pas (Blaise et Draco, hummmm... Stopstopstoppenséesperverses stop), mais un Yuri, non xD Et la cape... Ben, tu verras bien. Si ça ne tenais qu'à elle, Alva la garderai. D'ailleurs, Oubliette ou pas, Potter va vite s'inquiéter de son absence !

Et oui, **El**, mon rêve d'enfance (et d'adolescence) était d'être écrivain... Mais je me révèle beaucoup plus douée dans l'écriture des fics que dans celle de romans. Je n'ia jamais fini un seul de mes romans, tandis que les fics, j'en ai une visions plus claire ^^ Quand à la potion d'Alva, les cours de DCFM... Je ne te dirais rien x) Et sur la relation d'Alva et Draco, encore moins !

Vous savez que pendant toute l'écriture de cette fic je me suis torturée en me demandant si je les mettais ensemble ou pas ? xD Aujourd'hui encore je me demande si j'ai bien fait !

.

* * *

**Infos en vrac :** J'avance bien dans la suite du _Parfum._ Et par "bien", entendez là que j'ai fait un prologue et deux chapitrse ! Ah ah, j'aime déjà le petit Scorpius ^^

Au fait, c'est décidé, hein : JE NE TIENDRAI PAS COMPTE DE L'ÉPILOGUE !

Bref ! J'aime bien comment la suite du Parfum me viente. Elle s'appelle (pour le moment) "_Renouveau_". Si vous avez des suggestions, faites m'en part. En gros, ça sera la première année de Scorpius, Albus, et deux ou trois autres zouaves issus de la bande de dégénérés qui servent d'amis à Alva. J'ai une vague idée d'intrigue mais bof...

En fait je pense faire revenir un ou deux morts. De manière temporaire, hein, juste une "régurgitation" de l'autre monde (ah tiens ça serai drôle de traiter Sirius de _régurgitation_), pour voir la deuxième génération interagir avec les "vieux"... Ah ah ah.

Je vous rassure ça ne se concrétisera pas, c'est juste mon grooos délire du samedi soir xD

* * *

**Gros hors-sujet :** Bon, vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire ce paragraphe, hein, c'est juste mes cinq minutes de coup de gueule. Si j'étais chez moi j'irais me plaindre à ma mère pour qu'elle me console, mais là... Non.

Bref.

Il y a quelques mois j'ai rompu avec mon copain, et là je me dis : mais comment écrire une relation amoureuse ? Avant lui (oui, c'était mon premier copain, ET ALORS ?), je faisais ça un peu au _feeling_, en ressortant tous les clichés romantiques (le coeur qui bat, les papillons dans l'estomac) mais j'avais peur de virer dans le n'importe quoi.

Pendant notre relation, je n'ai quasiment pas écris : au début parce que je passait mon temps à rêvasser, et ensuite parce que je regardais, horrifiée, toutes mes belles illusions tomber en morceau. Découvrir que la check-list du copain c'est "resto-fleurs-SEXE !" ou "soirée-bière-SEXE !" et que le seul intérêt qu'il voit à avoir une copine c'est de le dire à tous ses potes geek et célibataires pour s'en vanter... Ben, ça vous dégoûte un peu de la naïveté. Beurk.

Et maintenant, comment j'écris une relation amoureuse moi ? Je viens de retomber sur une de mes anciennes fic, où l'héroïne a un amant qu'elle aime de tous son coeur. Je me suis dit "pourquoi pas", j'ai continué à l'écrire... Deux chapitres plus tard je réalise que j'ai volontairement écarté le copain, donc je m'efforce d'écrire sur lui... Et là le brave type enflammé d'amour se transforme en _lavette nostalgique_ qui se dit que leur relation n'en vaut pas la peine.

Oh. My. God. Moi, Ywëna, suis en train de virer Poufsouffle. Que quelqu'un m'achève.

Voilà, c'était le hors-sujet du jour : la catharsis involontaire qui vous flingue une fanfic. Arg. Je HAIS mon copain, ne serai-ce que pour avoir gâché la relation entre mes deux personnages de fiction. OUI c'est illogique, mais je me comprend.

.

Bref. Bonne lecture ^^

.

* * *

**.**

**Les Silverscrolls**

**.**

Le lendemain, un mercredi, ils commençaient à huit heures par un cours de Sortilèges réservé à leur classe de huitième année. Lorsqu'Alva entra en classe, Flitwick n'était pas encore là, et la salle était remplie du joyeux brouhaha des discussions. Deux groupes se distinguaient nettement. D'un côté, la majorité des Gryffondor, ainsi que les Poufsouffles, murmuraient furieusement en fixant avec incrédulité le second groupe. Ce dernier était sans doute le plus coloré qu'Alva ait vu depuis un bout de temps : Ryan et Anaïs, au dernier rang, discutaient avec animation avec les trois Serpentards, qui n'étaient pas encore assis et s'étaient rassemblés autour de leur table. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, et Serpentard.

De surprise, la Russe stoppa net sur le seuil. Ryan, elle pouvait comprendre : mais Anaïs n'était-elle pas une Gryffondor, une amie de Potter et sa clique ?

Elle entra avec circonspection. Derrière elle, elle entendit le hoquet étranglé de Parvati et Lavande en voyant l'étrange assemblée. Theodore releva la tête et, en la voyant, sourit d'un air joyeux :

– Bonjour, Alva. Belle journée, non ?

Anaïs lui adressa un regard prudent, Ryan un grand signe enthousiaste, et Blaise et Draco se contentèrent d'un identique sourire de chat qui vient de croquer le canari.

– Salut tout le monde, répondit la slave en posant son sac à la table juste devant. De quoi parliez-vous ?

Les regards se dirigèrent vers Ryan, qui grimaça. Il fixa les trois Serpentards, en quête d'une aide inexistante, puis il posa la main sur celle d'Anaïs d'un geste protecteur. Il fut sans doute le seul à ne pas remarquer à quel point la Gryffondor rougissait sous son teint noir.

– Anaïs voudrait se joindre à nous pour les Silverscrolls. Comme c'est toi qui dirige cette opération, c'est à toi de décider.

– Sauf que comme tu lui en as déjà parlé, il n'y a rien à décider, lâcha froidement Draco.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vient de Gryffondor qu'elle va te lancer un _Avada_ dans le dos ! répliqua Ryan d'un ton cinglant.

Blaise émit un sifflement bas, et les deux garçons se turent, jetant autour d'eux un regard penaud. Theodore intervint d'un ton timide :

– Hefez n'a jamais agit contre nous. Moi aussi, j'ai tendance à me méfier de tout le monde, comme Draco. Mais je ne pense pas que tu ais l'intention de nous vendre aux profs ou de nous voler les Silverscroll, Hefez.

Les regards se portèrent sur la métisse, qui se redressa insensiblement :

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Votre idée m'intéresse. Correspondre en cours ou sous le nez des profs… Ou des autres élèves… Ça sera utile, et amusant. Je veux simplement me joindre à vous, rien d'autre.

– Ta Maison va te lyncher, laissa tomber Blaise.

Anaïs redressa fièrement la tête, toisant le métis alors qu'il la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

– Eh bien ils auront tort, et ils n'ont aucun droit de me dicter ma conduite.

– Tu es une Gryffondor, insista Draco d'un ton dur. Tu n'es pas censée pactiser avec l'ennemie du Bien et de Saint Potty.

– Je constate que toi aussi tu es bourré de préjugés sur les autres Maisons, Malefoy, répliqua la jeune fille avec aplomb.

Alva gloussa, amusée par le culot de la rouge et or.

– Elle t'a mouché, là.

La métisse se tourna vers la Serdaigle. Son regard était devenu grave.

– Alva, je sais que toi, tu n'es pas opposé au rapprochement avec les membres des autres Maisons. Est-ce que tu accepterais ma présence ?

Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Anaïs avait assisté à la tirade d'Alva sur le racisme envers les Serpentards, et les autres Maisons en général. Il y avait un risque qu'elle se serve de l'état d'esprit de la Russe pour se rapprocher d'eux. Pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas comme Granger, et ainsi gagner leur confiance. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Draco et Blaise la harcelaient de questions : ils devaient soupçonner une manœuvre quelconque.

Mais franchement, Anaïs Hefez, si distante et pensive, si rêveuse, et si amoureuse de Ryan ? Elle ne faisait pas partie du fan-club de Potter, elle n'était même pas proche des autres membres de sa Maison. Elle, préparer un mauvais coup ?

Alva haussa les épaules, et lâcha :

– Ok, Anaïs, je marche. Par contre, si tu essaye de nous jouer un sale coup, on va te montrer à quel point Serdaigles et Serpentards peuvent être retors.

– C'est honnête, acquiesça aussitôt Ryan.

Anaïs approuva d'un hochement de tête. Un moment de silence flotta dans le petit groupe. Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de parler davantage : Flitwick, du haut de son mètre dix, faisait son entrée, et ils retournèrent tous précipitamment à leurs places. Alva, assise aux côtés de Draco, eut à peine le temps de saisir sa plume avant que le Serpentard ne lui lance un regard noir.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter ?

– Aujourd'hui nous verrons le sortilège de la Bulle de Silence, commença Flitwick de sa petite voix flutée. Ouvrez vos livres à la page…

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais refusé, laissa tomber la Russe en sortant son manuel. Hefez me semble digne de confiance.

– Elle t'a entendu, quand tu as clamé haut et fort que tu étais contre la discrimination entre les Maisons ! protesta Draco. Elle sait que tu te fiche de ses couleurs. Pour elle, tu es le pigeon parfait pour lui permettre de nous approcher.

– Un pigeon ?!

– Exactement, asséna Malefoy. Et tu es tombée à pieds joints dans le panneau.

Alva lui lança un regard noir, terriblement vexée. Sans prêter la moindre attention au professeur Flitwick qui leur expliquait la subtilité du mouvement de baguette à faire, elle émit un reniflement méprisant et répliqua :

– Je suis un poil moins stupide que tu ne le pense, espèce de blond.

– Que… ! s'offusqua Draco.

– J'y ai pensé, moi aussi, et ça ne tiens pas la route. Hefez est trop solitaire. Elle ne fait partie d'aucun groupe : la seule personne qui soit un tant soit peu proche d'elle, c'est Ryan. Pour qui voudrait-elle espionner les grands méchants Serpentards, dans ce cas ? Elle-même ? Aucun intérêt. Hefez est de Sang-Pur et ni elle ni son père n'ont été blessés lors de la guerre. En revanche, se lier à nous pour se rapprocher de Ryan, voilà quel peut être son intérêt.

– Voilà ce que tu penses être son intérêt, s'entêta Draco. Et si quelques Gryffondor pétris de suffisance et de nobles intentions étaient venus lui demander de nous rejoindre en échange de quelque chose ?

– Quelque chose comme quoi, un livre ?

– L'intégration dans leur bande. C'est dur d'être seul. Ils auraient même pu la menacer, lui rendre la vie infernale, et lui dire qu'ils cesseraient leur chantage uniquement si elle espionnait le gang des Mangemorts de Poudlard !

Mais Alva secoua la tête.

– Je me suis renseignée. Hefez n'est proche de personne, être seule ne la dérange pas. Ton premier argument ne tient pas debout.

– Mais ils auraient pu la menacer.

– Si c'est le cas, et je dis bien « si » parce que j'ai de très gros doutes sur cette probabilité, ça sera facile à découvrir : on n'aura qu'à la suivre avec la cape.

A cette idée, un sourire sombrement réjoui passa sur le visage des deux complices. C'était Draco qui conservait ce trophée, dans son dortoir, dissimulée dans une cache du mur. Il avait aussi hâte qu'Alva de s'en servir : espionner Anaïs Hefez serait une très bonne occasion.

– Ensuite, reprit Alva, je ne crois pas qu'elle se serait accroché comme ça à cette idée si ça ne venait pas d'elle. Elle a fait front contre vous trois jusqu'à mon arrivée, non ? Et même après. Elle y tient.

– Alors tu lui fais confiance ?

Sur le bureau professoral, Flitwick déposa une cage contenant un corbeau, et agita sa baguette. L'animal se mit à croasser bruyamment, presque sans interruption, tout en bondissant un peu partout dans sa cage. Des clochettes, fixées aux barreaux, tintaient légèrement. Cela produisait un bruit de fond désagréable, mais le professeur en sembla très satisfait, et reprit son babillement sur l'utilité du sortilège qu'il allait leur enseigner.

– Je n'irais pas jusque là, répondit Alva en s'accoudant à la table. Je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup de courage d'avoir tendu la main vers nous malgré la haine que sa Maison voue aux Serpentards. Et je pense qu'on fera un pas de géant vers l'entente générale, si une Gryffondor prouve qu'on peut aller au-delà des préjugés entre les Maisons.

– Toi et ton obsession de la paix à Poudlard… soupira Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alva ricana. Un peu trop fort, sans doute, car Flitwick pivota vers elle et déclara d'un ton sec, malheureusement peu impressionnant du fait de sa voix aigue :

– Miss Hawking, puisque vous semblez avoir tout compris, utilisez donc la Bulle de Silence sur la cage de ce crapaud !

La Russe sursauta, regarda autour d'elle, puis pointa sa baguette sur l'animal croassant et lança d'une voix claire :

– _Opaciencio_.

Comme si la cage avait été mise sous verre, soudain, on n'entendit plus rien. La gorge du crapaud se gonflait et se dégonflait toujours, les clochettes tressautaient à chaque bond, mais pas un son ne leur parvenait. Flitwick eut l'air désarçonné, puis se racla la gorge.

– Hum. Bien, vingt points pour Serdaigle. Monsieur Malefoy, pouvez-vous me dire à quoi sert le sortilège de la Bulle de Silence ?

Alva lui lança un regard inquiet, mais Draco se redressa d'un air tranquille. Il avait beau bavarder en cours et être totalement incapable de lancer ce sort, il se souvenait avoir feuilleté son manuel la veille, avant leur excursion chez Slughorn, pour se renseigner sur les sortilèges de furtivité. Et celui-là lui avait beaucoup plu.

– Il permet de rendre inaudible tous les sons produit par la ou les choses, vivantes ou non, placées dans la zone touchée par le sort.

Flitwick sembla encore plus surpris, et cligna des yeux à une ou deux reprises, avant de lâcher :

– Bonne réponse. Cinq points pour Serpentards. A présent, venez tous chercher votre crapaud dans sa cage à clochette. Chacun le sien, et je ne veux voir personne désœuvré !

– On travaille ou on continue cet intéressant débat ? interrogea Alva en suivant des yeux les élèves qui allaient chercher leurs cages.

– On continuera plus tard. Contrairement à toi, moi, je ne connais pas tous les sorts de furtivité au monde.

La Russe lui tira la langue d'un geste puéril, puis ils se levèrent pour aller chercher eux aussi leur animal. Ils n'eurent pas vraiment l'occasion de reparler : Flitwick les garda à l'œil durant les deux heures que dura le cours. Si Draco se força à faire bonne figure et à travailler avec application, Alva, elle, cessa de travailler au bout de dix minutes et passa le reste du cours à griffonner sur un cahier à la couverture de cuir brune et élimée. En se penchant par-dessus son épaule, Draco vit des chémas, des mots, des phrases, des flèches dans tous les sens. Un carnet de brouillon, sans doute.

Durant la dernière demi-heure de cours, cependant, la Russe rangea son cahier au profit d'une feuille, et se mit à dessiner. Sous sa plume, un délicat encrage représentant un griffon apparut. Et quand, à la fin du cours, le petit professeur de Sortilèges leur donna un long devoir sur les différents sortilèges de Silence, la Russe était trop occupée à fignoler son dessin pour le remarquer.

Il fallut que Draco lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'elle réalise que la classe était en train de vider les lieux, et elle se redressa d'un bond, l'air catastrophée. Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, et lui indiqua d'un ton neutre :

– Trente centimètre sur les sortilèges de Silence, surtout la Bulle. Ça va, tu t'es bien amusée ?

Derrière eux, Ryan rit doucement. Alva plissa les yeux d'un air contrarié, et tapota son dessin avec sa baguette. Des couleurs –or, blanc, ocre, vert, bleu, beige– apparurent. Le griffon sembla s'animer, se mettant à battre des ailes, volant paresseusement de long en large dans la feuille. Blaise et Theodore, qui les rejoignaient, haussèrent un même sourcil surpris en voyant le croquis.

– Joli, commenta le métis. Tatouage Runique ?

– Juste le dernier sort. L'encre est normale, colorée par magie.

– Tu dessine vraiment bien, la complimenta Anaïs.

La classe était presque déserte, à présent. Il ne restait que leur groupe, Flitwick qui faisait du rangement, ainsi que Potter, Weasley et Granger. Ces trois derniers, près de la porte, se dirigeaient vers el couloir en chuchotant entre eux. Weasley jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Hefez, seule rouge et or au sein des Serpentard et de leurs amis.

Avant ce soir, le rouquin allait sûrement faire la morale à la métisse sur les gens fréquentables.

Par pure provocation, Alva adressa un grand sourire à leur nouvelle amie.

– Merci. Tu dessines, toi aussi ?

– Beaucoup, mais je fais essentiellement des portraits.

– Elle est très douée, vanta Ryan. J'en ai vu quelques uns, ils sont superbes.

Anaïs eut un sourire timide, si spontané qu'il en était communicatif. Ryan, Alva, Theodore et même Blaise le lui rendirent. Seul Draco s'obstina à l'ignorer, ce qui amusa grandement la Serdaigle.

– On a deux heures avant la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Vous avez des devoirs ?

– Mis à part le pavé qu'on a à faire en Sortilège ? grinça Blaise. Les Potions à potasser, mettre au propre mon brouillon de Métamorphose… Préparer mon testament, parce que Stensenn va probablement encore essayer de nous tuer.

– Pareil, laissa tomber Draco. Ce prof veut notre peau.

– Moi, j'ai des Runes à finir, soupira Ryan. Et une conclusion à trouver pour ma dissertation de Métamorphose. Et toi, Anaïs ?

– Juste les Runes.

– Je suis à jour pour tout, sauf pour ce nouveau devoir de Sortilège, lâcha Theodore d'un air contrit. Et la Défense, bien sûr. Comme tout le monde.

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Alva.

– On pourrait travailler ensemble. La plupart d'entre nous n'a qu'à recopier des trucs, on peut aller à la bibliothèque.

C'était une sorte de test. Si Anaïs refusait, elle montrerait qu'elle avait peur de s'afficher avec les Serpentards. Peur des membres de sa Maison et de leurs réactions. Draco fixa la jeune fille avec attention, cherchant à déceler un signe de faiblesse. Mais Anaïs surpris son regard et, levant le menton avec défi, parcourut leur groupe des yeux.

– Ça me va.

**oOoOoOo**

– On considère qu'elle a passé les tests ? fit Alva en glissant un coup d'œil à Malefoy.

Anaïs avait passé toute la journée avec eux. Theodore l'avait définitivement adoptée, et même Blaise commençait à perdre sa défiance première.

Draco émit un marmonnement indistinct. Toute la journée, il avait été sur la défensive, passant l'attaque pour un oui ou pour un non. Les Serpentards mettaient cette humeur massacrante sur l'approche d'Anaïs, mais Alva pensait que Draco avait d'autres problèmes… Sa mère lui avait peut-être écrit ?

Libre à lui d'en parler ou non. La Russe lui adressa un sourire éblouissant :

– Je prends ça comme un oui.

Le Serpentard blond et la Serdaigle russe se trouvaient tous les deux dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, observant avec attention le chaudron bouillonnant. D'ici quelques semaines, la potion serait prête. Une petite trempette de parchemins et deux ou trois sortilèges, et leurs Silverscrolls seraient au point.

– Ça reste une Gryffondor, grogna Malefoy.

– Oh, ça suffit avec ça. T'as un problème avec le fait que ce soit une Sang-Mêlé ?

– Je me fiche de son sang, répliqua le Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel. Et d'ailleurs, comment tu sais que c'est une Sang-Mêlé ?

– Ryan me l'a dit. La mère d'Anaïs est Née-Moldu. Mais c'est quoi ton problème alors ?

– Sa foutue Maison !

– Elle est peut-être en rouge et or, mais elle n'est pas amie avec Potter et sa clique. Elle est avec nous.

Draco fronça les sourcils sans répondre. Moqueuse, Alva lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes :

– Ça ira. Et de toute façon, si quiconque nous cherche noises, je te rappelle que je suis une future grande mage noire.

Draco haussa un sourcil railleur :

– Ben voyons…

– Ok, c'est vrai, j'ai du mettre en pause tout mon entraînement à la magie noire depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Mais ça reviendra. En attendant, je suis et je reste imbattable en duel… Contrairement à vous, bande de nuls !

En d'autres circonstances, Draco aurait été épouvantablement vexé. Mais il commençais à être habitué aux taquineries d'Alva, et ne s'en formalisa pas.

– En parlant de duels… Tu te souviens de ton idée de club de soutien ?

Alva fronça les sourcils. Évidemment que oui, elle s'en souvenait. Cette idée l'avait totalement brouillé avec Hermione et Parvati Patil, aussi.

– Où veux-tu en venir ?

Malefoy hésita, puis lui fit face. Son regard gris brillait d'un éclat presque métallique. Quelque chose avec quoi Alva était bien trop familière pour ne pas l'identifier.

De la peur.

– Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée.

La jeune fille croisa les bras sans un mot, scrutant le visage du Serpentard. Draco avait peur. C'était ça qui le poussait à demander son aide, pas un intérêt pour les cours. Peur, mais peur de quoi ? Des autres élèves ? D'une menace à l'extérieur ?

Le silence perdura un long moment, puis Malefoy poussa un soupira agacé.

– Ma mère m'a écrit.

– Elle a été attaquée ? s'inquiéta Alva.

– Non. Mais les Todd l'ont été.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Ce nom de Todd ne lui disait rien. Malefoy serra les mâchoires, et cracha :

– Ce sont des Sang-Pur qui n'ont pas pris part au combat, pas du tout. C'était une famille assez humble, ils tenaient une boutique d'apothicaire… C'étaient des amis de ma mère. Et ils ont été massacrés. Tous : le père, la mère, les jumelles de six ans. Ils ont envoyé un appel à l'aide à ma mère par hibou, et quand elle est arrivée… Ils avaient disparus. Il y avait des résidus de magie noire un peu partout.

Alva ferma les yeux.

La revanche des Sang-Mêlés était là… Combattants où non, tous ceux qui étaient rattachés aux anciennes valeurs de la sorcellerie anglaise allaient mourir. Comme en France après la libération : tous les partisans des nazi avaient subis des atrocités sans nom. Ceux qui s'étaient aplatis pour sauver leurs vies et leurs familles payaient le prix de leur lâcheté dans le sang et la souffrance.

– Ma mère a reçut une lettre de menace le lendemain, ajouta Draco.

Alva rouvrit brutalement les yeux :

– Une lettre de menaces ?

– Oui. Apparemment, ceux qui ont fait ça ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait un témoin. Ils lui ont dit que si elle disparaissait aussi, personne ne partirait à sa rechercher et qu'elle ferait mieux de tenir sa langue.

– Si elle disparaissait _aussi_… répéta Alva.

Draco hocha gravement la tête. Il y avait pensé aussi. Ce « aussi » ne faisait pas seulement allusion aux Todd. De nombreux partisans de Voldemort, ou même de simples sympathisants qui avaient aidé les Mangemorts afin de conserver leur tranquillité de vie, avaient été persécutés. A présent, les anti-Serpentards passaient au niveau au-dessus…

– Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la première disparition, fit Draco comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. J'ai remarqué que ça faisait des mois que je n'avais plus eus de nouvelles de Pansy, alors qu'elle m'écrivait presque toutes les semaines, avant. Mes propres lettres ne reçoivent plus de réponse…

Sa voix baissa et il fixa le chaudron d'un air absent. Alva n'insista pas. Pansy Parkinson était une trouillarde et son célèbre cri « Attrapez Potter ! » avait jeté l'opprobre sur tous les Serpentards… Mais elle était une amie de Draco, et son silence était inquiétant.

Peut-être se cachait-elle de ceux qui s'en prenaient aux Sang-Purs. Peut-être même avait-elle déjà été enlevée et tuée, comme les Todd…

– D'accord, lâcha Alva.

– D'accord ?

– D'accord pour le club de soutien. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être prof, de toute façon… Mais à une condition : je veux que tu me passe la cape de Potter.

– Pour quoi faire ? régit Draco, sur le qui-vive.

– Explorer le château, répondit vaguement Alva. Je te la rendrais quand j'aurais fini, d'ici une semaine ou deux. Alors, ça marche ?

Malefoy hésita quelques secondes, scrutant avec attention le visage de la Russe. Plus le temps passait et plus il la soupçonnait d'avoir un autre but que la protection de Cathy. Cette étrange intérêt pour les moindres secrets de Poudlard, ses compétences en combat, sa correspondante mystérieuse, sa famille disparue… Il y avait trop de zones d'ombres, trop de non-dits.

Mais Alva était de son côté. Et ça, c'était une certitude. Avec réticence, il acquiesça.

– D'accord. Je te la passerais ce soir.

– Parfait. Bon, pour le club de soutien, je crois que tu seras d'accord là-dessus : il est hors de question que de possibles alliés des anti-Purs entendent parler de ça.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, incrédule :

– Les anti-Purs ?

– _Le_ _Chicaneur_ en a parlé, fit Alva en haussant les épaules. C'est le nom que les gens leur donnent à Londres. Quand ils en parlent ! D'habitude ils ferment les yeux. Luna compare cet aveuglement à celui dont la population sorcière fait preuve pour le Ronflax Cornu, mais je suppose que ça ne t'intéresse pas…

– Pas trop, non, sourit le Serpentard. Luna Lovegood… Elle n'est pas si à l'ouest que ça.

Alva acquiesça en silence. Puis pointa sa baguette sous le chaudron pour augmenter la chaleur du feu avant de lâcher négligemment :

– Si ce fameux club de soutien voit le jour, il faudra que tu me montre la salle où Potter et ses copains ont formé leur « A.D. ». Ça pourrait être vachement utile.

– Pas de problème. Qui tu penses pouvoir mettre au courant ?

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amis se retrouvèrent à faire des projets pour faire revivre l'A.D. Outre eux deux, ils faisaient également confiance à Blaise, Theodore, Ryan, Luna, et éventuellement Kimberley, parmi les huitièmes années. Alva voulait que Cathy participe absolument : c'était la condition _sine qua non_, et Draco s'inclina de bonne grâce. Le cas d'Anaïs faillit presque déclencher une dispute, mais ils se mirent d'accord pour y repenser plus tard.

Parmi les septièmes, les sixièmes et même jusqu'aux cinquièmes et quatrièmes années, il y avait pas mal d'élèves dont les parents avaient des ennuis. Draco n'était plus Préfet –de toute façon, personne ne lui aurait obéit– mais il mettait un point d'honneur à se tenir au courant.

Plusieurs élèves de sa Maison étaient menacés ou choisis comme boucs émissaires par des Gryffondors ou des Poufsouffles très zélés, sous prétexte que leur famille avait été trop passive. Les Serdaigles prenaient moins part aux conflits, et ceux qui y étaient mêlés, étant de Sang-Pur, étaient souvent victimes et non bourreaux.

– En tout, hors de question d'être plus de quinze environ, déclara Alva. Je ne suis pas une vraie prof et ça risque d'être trop dur à mener, sinon.

– Beaucoup de Serpentards ont des ennuis ! protesta Draco.

– Dans ce cas, on jouera les Gryffondor et on ira sauver ces damoiseaux en détresse. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire de les impliquer dans le club d'aide. Surtout si ce sont des Serpentards… Sans vouloir te vexer, ils risquent de toute raconter. Et les partisans de Saint Potty vont tout de suite hurler au coup d'Etat et croire qu'on est une association de nouveaux Mangemorts.

– Pas faux, admit Malefoy. Baisse le feu, Alva.

Le Serdaigle sursauta, réalisa qu'il avait raison, et diminua l'intensité des flammes sous le chaudron. Draco lui passa le prochain ingrédient à ajouter à la potion, une fiole de poudre rose grenadine, qu'Alva versa dans le chaudron avec d'infinies précautions.

– Reprenons, continua Draco en fixant la potion qui passait du bleu profond au jaune clair. Moins de quinze personnes, et si possible, au-dessus de la cinquième année afin de pouvoir aider les plus jeunes ?

– Exact. Wow, tu pense tout à de suite à aider tes condisciples ! Attention, méfie-toi, tu va vraiment finir par devenir sympa.

Draco lui lança une fiole vide à la tête, qu'Alva récupéra au vol en riant. Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard noir, feignant la colère :

– Je ne suis pas un mec bien. Beurk, quel horreur ! Secourir les chats dans les arbres et les mamies en péril, j'en ai des frissons d'horreur… Alva, arrête de rire.

Impossible. La Serdaigle, secouée par des hoquets hilares, glissa en position assise sur le sol, gloussant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et lui asséna un coup sur la tête, remplaçant le rire de la Russe par un regard meurtrier, et poursuivit :

– Je pense d'abord à l'efficacité, ce qui justifie l'emploie des plus âgés. Et à mon intérêt, aussi. Si on apprend que je protège les gamins battus de ma Maison, tous ces bouseux de Poudlard seront plus enclins à me respecter !

– Pas bête, approuva Alva. On va se tailler une réputation de tueurs !

– Euh, il ne faudrait pas exagérer non plus…

Pour toute réponse, Alva émit un ricanement qui se voulait terrifiant, et se prit derechef un nouveau coup sur la tête par Draco blasé.

Le soir même, la cape se retrouva entre les mains de la Russe. Et à partir de là, Alva se mit souvent à disparaitre toute la soirée, et même parfois une partie de la nuit, pour faire on-ne-savait-quoi. D'un commun accord, ses amis évitèrent le sujet, et s'arrangèrent tacitement pour couvrir ses absences et l'aider à rattraper les devoirs qu'elles ne faisaient pas en fin de journée.

Et ils commencèrent à mettre sur pied le Club de Soutien de Défense.

La création de cette petite association, sobrement abrégé « Club » par les initiés, les occupa durant toute la fin du mois d'Octobre. Ils en parlèrent à plusieurs personnes, ils vérifièrent que Salle sur Demande pouvait être utilisée, ils préparèrent –enfin, Theodore et Draco préparèrent– une sorte de programme à suivre…

Halloween leur compliqua la tâche : et même avant le jour de la fête ! A partir du vingt-huit Octobre, précisément. Les professeurs s'acharnaient à leurs donner plus de devoirs, et les élèves se baladaient n'importe où et n'importe quand dans les couloirs pour faire sursauter leurs camarades, profitant de la déco macabre qui avait été installée. Alva, qui surveillait sa potion pour Silverscroll comme du lait sur le feu, jonglait entre ses sorties nocturnes et son travail supplémentaire avec difficulté : elle était d'une humeur massacrante.

Une tempête s'annonçait, et le professeur Stensenn en profita pour obliger les élèves à se battre à l'extérieur, en « conditions réelles ». Sous une pluie battante et un délure de foudre et de tonnerre, la totalité de la classe succomba aux sorts ou au froid. Tous les élèves perdirent des points ce jour-là. Theodore, déjà malade lors de cette sortie, faillit faire un malaise sur le chemin du retour et n'en fut sauvé que par Neville, qui le porta à moitié jusqu'au hall.

Par la suite, les trois Serpentards firent un net effort pour se montrer plus sympathiques envers le Gryffondor.

Il devenait impossible de faire ses devoirs tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, où résonnaient reniflements et bruits de gens qui se mouchent. Idem dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Dans toutes les salles communes, apparemment.

Le stock de Pimentine de Pomfresh, l'infirmière, était en chute libre.

Du coup, les huitièmes années furent rudement mis à contribution pour refaire de la potion. A cette occasion, Malefoy et Potter se disputèrent à propos d'un foie de rat, et ce fut Granger excédée qui les séparé en les menaçant l'un et l'autre d'un sortilège de Chauve-Furie.

Ryan proposa avec le plus grand sérieux de lancer le sortilège en question sur Slughorn, qui reniflait depuis le début de l'heure sans se moucher. Heureusement, Anaïs dévia le sort, qui toucha un flacon de potion sur une étagère, et déclencha un joyeux feu d'artifice.

L'atmosphère devenait électrique entre les quatre Maisons.

Le matin d'Halloween, Alva devait rester auprès de la potion pour régler les derniers détails et y faire tremper les parchemins. Elle décida de sécher les cours, et cela fit une drôle d'impression au reste de son petit groupe quand ils se retrouvèrent en Sortilèges sans elle.

– Je vais m'ennuyer, bâilla Draco.

– Si tu veux, je peux te tenir compagnie ! proposa Blaise avec un immense sourire.

– Non merci.

– Tu dis ça parce que je te bats à chaque fois au Morpion-magique.

– Il y a de ça…

Draco se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, à l'avant-dernier rang. Devant, Blaise et Théo s'installèrent et sortirent aussitôt un jeu, cachés derrière leur livre de cours. Derrière lui, Ryan et Anaïs sortirent leur devoirs de Runes, à rendre pour l'heure suivante et qu'ils voulaient relire ensemble.

– Hey, Malefoy ! lança Weasley d'un ton moqueur en passant près d'eux. Tu as perdu ta copine ?

– Ignore-le, ricana Blaise. Il est frustré parce qu'il est impuissant.

Ryan s'écroula de rire sur sa table, et les oreilles de Weasley devinrent d'un rouge flamboyant. Avec colère, le roux rétorqua sèchement :

– Ça y est, j'ai compris, elle a filé quand elle a sut que t'avais plus rien ! Je savais bien que tu la payais pour supporter ton ignoble compagnie…

Un grand silence s'abattit sur leur côté de la classe. Soudain la cible de cinq regards meurtriers, le roux sembla perdre de son assurance. Mais, à sa grande surprise, l'attaque vint de derrière, en la personne de Kimberley.

Refermant calmement son livre, la Serdaigle lança d'une voix claire :

– Elle t'a fichu un vent au début de l'année, certes, ce n'est pas une raison pour te montrer aussi mesquin avec Alva.

Elle se leva, attrapa ses affaires, et alla s'asseoir au premier rang de la rangée où se trouvaient les Serpentards. Justin Shepper, son binôme Gryffondor, pousse un soupir inaudible, mais la suit quand même.

– D'autant plus que tu n'oserais pas la critiquer si elle était ici en personne, ajouta Ryan en toisant Ron d'un air mauvais. T'es vraiment une lavette, Weasley.

Face à six personnes qui le toisaient comme s'il était une immondice sur le trottoir, Weasley préféra battre en retraite. Grommelant, il alla s'installer près de Potter. Granger lui adressa un murmure de reproche, mais guère plus. Quant à Harry, il restait toujours muet… Mais malgré la neutralité évidente du Survivant, ils furent nombreux dans la classe à trucider les Serpentards du regard.

L'inimité parmi les huitièmes années atteignait des sommets.

Ce cours se déroula sans encombre, mais il s'en fallut d'un cheveu. Si jamais Potter cédait un jour à l'agressivité de ceux qui l'entouraient, plus personne ne se retiendrait, et les sorts fuseraient partout… Seul l'exemple de l'Elu empêchait les gens de s'en prendre aux Serpentards et à leurs amis.

Draco mesurait à quel point lui et ses amis avaient eu de la chance de croiser le chemin de Salvakya Hawking. En tant qu'étrangère, en tant que personne extérieure à la guerre, elle imposait comme un rempart entre eux et ceux qui voulaient se venger.

Draco, Blaise et Theodore n'avaient jamais tué personne, et le seul individu que le jeune Malefoy avait un jour torturé était un Mangemort. Mais ça, les gens s'en fichaient : ils ressortaient d'une guerre sanglante, ils s'étaient terrés et avaient été tués comme des proies, et ils avaient besoin de sauver la face, d'apaiser leur colère.

Ils avaient besoin de vengeance… Et la Maison des Serpentards, plus spécialement ces trois kamikazes de huitième année, étaient les coupables parfaits.

Après le repas, ils avaient une petite heure de libre. Ryan, Anaïs et Luna les rejoignirent alors qu'ils quittaient la grande salle. Draco se fit la réflexion ironique qu'ils étaient ridicules, à toujours se balader à trois de peur d'être agressés.

Quoique, si un jour un Serpentard seul croisait un groupe de Gryffondor, nul doute que les rouge et or mettraient leur honneur au placard pour faire la peau à l'imprudent.

– Ah, vous êtes là ! s'exclama la Russe en apparaissant devant eux alors qu'ils allaient emprunter l'escalier principal. Vous m'avez prit à manger ?

Anaïs lui tendit des toasts emballés dans une serviette, dont la Serdaigle s'empara avec avidité. En échange, et après un rapide regard aux alentours pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seul, elle leur remit à chacun un parchemin aux imperceptibles reflets argentés, de la taille d'un grand mouchoir.

– Et voilà ! J'ai également conservé un échantillon de la potion dans une fiole, donc on pourra en refaire. Ils sont très fins pour ne pas vous encombrer, mais ils sont solides : peu importe combien de fois vous les plierez, les froisserez ou les chiffonnerez, ils ne se déchireront jamais. Ce soir, dans nos dortoirs, on s'y connecte tous pour parler du Club. Le mot de passe sera « Arum ».

Les regards des autres dérivèrent vers les fleurs que la jeune fille portait dans ses cheveux. Deux arums blancs, comme tous les jours. Blaise sourit, narquois, puis glissa son précieux Silverscroll dans sa poche.

– Allez, on file ! Ryan, tu me passes tes Runes avant le prochain cours ?

– T'abuses, grogna le Serdaigle.

Mais, tout en glissant dans la poche intérieure de sa robe son propre Silverscroll, il s'exécuta, sous le regard amusé d'Anaïs.

Discrètement, Alva glissa quelque chose dans la poche de la robe de Draco. Le Serpentard fit comme si de rien n'étais, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il plongea la main dans la poche en question. Sous ses doigts, il reconnu le toucher fluide de la cape.

Quel que soit la chose qu'Alva avait cherchée, elle l'avait trouvé.

**oOoOoOo**

– C'est plus classe Halloween à Durmstrang, commenta Alva.

Theodore leva les yeux au ciel, et Blaise rectifia la syntaxe de la Russe :

– On dit « Halloween est plus classe à Durmstrang ». Et de toute façon, ça n'est pas vrai. Regarde-moi, il y a combien de citrouilles, quatre-cent ?!

– Oui, mais à Durmstrang, on a des monstres !

– Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'en apprendre plus, marmonna Theodore.

– Des Ronflax Cornu ? interrogea Luna avec curiosité.

Le repas était terminé, et Alva avait profité du mouvement de foule vers la sortie pour aller s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, aux côtés de Theodore. Luna l'y avait rejointe, observant avec fascination une cuillère un peu tordue qu'elle avait gardée à la main. Ryan et Anaïs avaient hésité, mais l'outrage était trop grand : ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait osé s'attabler avec les trois Serpentards.

– Non, pas de Ronflax, désolée. Mais il y avait des Acromentules enchaînées qui surgissaient de l'ombre quand on passait, des Cocatris en cage dans la grande salle, des Moremplis qui rôdaient dans les couloirs… Ah, ça, on sait faire peur à Durmstrang !

– Je préfère Poudlard, fit rêveusement Luna. Au moins, il y a des Nargoles.

– Si tu le dis, éluda Theodore. Mais, les Moremplis, c'est pas des espèces de suaires vivants qui dévorent les gens endormis ? Et vous laissiez _ça_ se balader dans les couloirs ?!

– Il y avait des sorts répulsifs à l'entrée des dortoirs. C'était pour décourager des fêtards de rentrer bourrés au point de dormir hors de leur lit… Ah oui, parce qu'à Durmstrang, on avait aussi de l'alcool !

– Ça devait être génial, fit rêveusement Blaise.

– Je te rappelle que les profs là-bas ressemblent à Stensenn, lâcha Draco.

– Ah, j'ai rien dit alors.

Les autres gloussèrent. Puis, surprenant les regards de plus en plus nombreux –et mauvais– qu'on leur lançait, Alva se leva. Elle n'était pas lâche, mais mieux valait éviter de jeter de l'huile sur le feu…

Comprenant qu'il était temps de disparaitre, les autres se levèrent également. En quelques minutes, ils disparurent de la grande salle, et ce ne fut que devant le grand escalier –où les chemins des Serdaigles et des Serpentards se séparaient– qu'Alva laissa tomber avec un regard noir :

– Quelle bande de sales types ! On ne faisait que discuter !

– Tu t'enflammes trop, soupira Draco. Il y a deux ou trois ans, nous aussi, on aurait agit pareil en voyant les membres de deux Maisons différentes qui fraternisent…

– Et avec le contexte d'après-guerre, c'est encore pire, ajouta sentencieusement Luna.

Les quatre huitièmes années posèrent sur elle un regard stupéfait devant cette phrase parfaitement claire, compréhensible et justifiée dans le contexte. La Serdaigle blonde les regarda, l'air à la fois rêveur et surpris, comme si elle ne comprenait pas leur étonnement, avant d'expliquer :

– Les mauvaises ondes de la colère diminuent l'énergie des Joncheruines, alors ils rôdent plus près de nous et les gens deviennent agressifs.

– Ah.

Il y eu un silence, puis Blaise haussa les épaules. Passant un bras autour des épaules de Draco et l'autre autour de celles de Theodore, il adressa un sourire lumineux aux deux Serdaigles, avant de faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers les cachots de Serpentard.

– A plus tard, les filles !

– A plus tard ! répondit joyeusement la Russe en entamant la montée des escaliers.

Le « plus tard », c'était exactement vingt minutes, le temps pour Alva et Luna de rejoindre leurs dortoirs, de s'isoler derrière les rideaux de leurs lits respectifs, et de sortir leurs Silverscrolls tous neufs. Alva déposa avec précaution ses deux arums dans le verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet, avant de déplier le fin parchemin.

Assise en tailleur, elle posa un grimoire sur ses genoux pour avoir un support stable. Puis, saisissant sa plume, elle inscrivit « Arum » en titre et activa le Silverscroll.

…

_**Arrivée d'Alva.**_

**Draco dit :** Et pour la dernière fois, c'est non, Ryan !

_**Arrivée de Luna.**_

**Blaise dit :** Salut les filles !

**Ryan dit :** Salut ! (Pitié, Laughlin va me tuer sinon)

**Theo dit :** Bonsoir.

**Draco dit :** Salut.

**Anaïs dit :** Coucou ! Il vous en fallut du temps…

**Alva dit :** Le chemin est long jusqu'à notre salle commune.

**Luna dit :** Tu as perdu ton livre de Métamorphose Ryan ?

**Ryan dit :** Luna, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu as des pouvoirs magiques.

**Luna dit :** J'ai des pouvoirs magiques.

**Ryan dit :** Raaaah, mais pas ça ! Des trucs supra-magiques. Genre voyance.

**Luna dit :** Je n'ai aucun mérite.

**Ryan dit :** Tu es vraiment voyante ?!

**Alva :** Non, espèce de nouille. Ton livre est dans la salle commune, on est passé devant en revenant.

**Ryan dit :** Aaaah ! Merci, tu me sauve la vie !

**Ryan dit :** Du coup tu peux garder ton livre, Draco.

**Theo dit :** Ce mec est vraiment à Serdaigle… ?

**Blaise dit :** Mort de rire.

**Draco dit :** On s'en fiche. On devait parler du Club.

**Alva dit :** Exact !

**Alva dit :** Anaïs, tu veux rejoindre notre groupe de soutien en DCFM ?

**Draco dit :** ?!

**Alva dit :** Eh. On avait dit qu'on en parlerait plus tard. On est "plus tard", non ?

**Draco dit : **… Je vais te tuer.

**Anaïs dit :** Un club de soutien ? Ça a l'air d'être une bonne idée.

**Alva dit :** Parfait !

**Ryan dit :** Super !

**Blaise dit :** Bienvenue dans l'antre du serpent, ô lion suicidaire.

**Theo dit :** Blaise, va te pendre.

**Blaise dit : **Ben quoi ?

**Alva dit :** Je suis allée vérifier, la Salle sur Demande est en état de marche et elle est capable de faire une excellente salle de classe.

**Blaise dit :** Liste provisoire des membres : Draco, Theodore, Anaïs, Ryan, Luna, Alva, Cathy, moi. Vous avez des suggestions ?

**Luna dit :** Pas moi. C'est gentil, mais non.

**Alva dit :** Mais, Luna… ?

**Luna dit :** Je me débrouille en DCFM. Et je n'ai pas d'ennuis… Garde de la place pour ceux qui auront vraiment besoin du Club.

**Draco dit :** Elle n'a pas tort.

**Alva dit :** Bon. D'accord.

**Blaise dit :** Pour les autres membres… Pense à Nathan Aristide, l'ami de Cathy à Serdaigle. Et Valerian, le frère de Kimberley Barthemis, à Serpentard. Ils sont quasiment inséparables tous les trois.

**Ryan dit :** Hannah Abbot, dans notre classe, est sympa aussi.

**Alva dit :** A voir. Elle n'a de problèmes avec personne… Je pensais plus à Chris, le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il prend souvent la défense des Sang-Purs, d'après Kim. Question "sauveur de petits Serpentards en détresse", il serait parfait. Pas vrai Draco ?

**Draco dit :** Tsss…

**Theo dit :** Il y a un sixième année à Poufsouffle qui aurait besoin d'un coup de main. David Jarvis.

**Alva dit :** Tu le connais ?

**Theo dit : **Un peu. Nos manoirs n'étaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre. Il a un petit frère dont il s'occupe tout seul depuis que son frère aîné est à Azkaban. Ses deux parents sont morts il y a moins d'un an. L'Ordre.

**Draco dit :** …

**Alva dit :** Ok, ça marche pour lui.

**Anaïs dit :** J'ai quelqu'un à proposer, moi aussi.

**Draco dit :** Si c'est un Gryffondor, je le l'assassine.

**Anaïs dit :** Malefoy !

**Draco dit :** On ne va pas se laisser envahir non plus !

**Alva dit :** Draco !

**Alva dit :** On t'écoute, Anaïs.

**Draco dit :** Moi, pour ce que j'en dis…

**Blaise dit :** Draco, boucle-là.

**Draco dit :** Faux frère.

**Blaise dit :** Enfoiré ! Je te rappelle qu'on est dans le même dortoir et que j'entends ce que tu dis !

**Ryan dit : **La ferme vous deux.

**Theo dit :** Je n'aurais pas mieux dit. Anaïs, toujours en vie ?

**Anaïs dit :** Oui, oui. Je propose Justin Shepper, dans notre classe, et Jack Slopper, en cinquième année.

**Draco dit :** Deux personnes, dont le batteur des Gryffy ? Jamais de la vie !

**Alva dit :** Pourquoi eux ?

**Anaïs dit :** Justin est d'une famille de Sang-Purs. Ses parents ont déjà reçus des lettres de menaces des anti-Purs, et sa sœur a été agressée : elle est toujours à Sainte-Mangouste. Il est toujours un peu à l'écart, et les membres de notre Maison lui adressent à peine la parole.

**Alva dit :** Bon, à voir.

**Ryan dit :** Tu n'étais pas là, mais ce matin en Sortilèges Kim a prit ta défense. Et Shepper l'a suivie.

**Alva dit :** J'ai dit : à voir. Et Sloper ?

**Anaïs dit :** Je le connais un peu. C'est un très bon ami de Christopher Michelis, l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle : ils sont voisins. C'est un peu à cause de Jack que Michelis défend ardemment les Sang-Purs… Jack est de Sang-Mêlé, mais sa famille n'est pas toute blanche. Son père Sang-Pur est en procès parce qu'il s'est énormément enrichi durant la guerre.

**Draco dit :** C'est un Gryffondor et un pote de Saint Potty. Arrière, mécréants.

**Blaise dit :** Tu es déchaîné ce soir.

**Draco dit :** En quelle langue je dois vous le dire ? On ne peut pas se fier à Sloper !

**Alva dit :** On verra. Theodore et moi, on va aller fraterniser avec Shepper et Sloper demain, d'accord ?

**Theo dit :** Heee, pourquoi moi ?

**Alva dit :** Tu es le moins menaçant des Serpentards.

**Theo dit :** … Comment je dois prendre ça ?

**Luna dit :** Alva, Padma arrive. Extinction des feux dans deux minutes.

**Alva dit :** Пиздец !

**Draco dit :** Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

**Alva dit :** Ah ah, très marrant. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

_**Alva a quitté la conversation.**_

**Luna dit :** Bonne nuit, et à demain.

_**Luna a quitté la conversation.**_

**Ryan dit :** Bon, je vais chercher mon livre dans la salle commune. A demain !

_**Ryan a quitté la conversation.**_

**Anaïs dit :** Bonne nuit, les serpents.

_**Anaïs a quitté la conversation.**_

**Draco dit :** Ah, la garce !

**Theo dit :** Tssss… Tu es incorrigible.

**Blaise dit :** Moi je commence à la trouver sympa, cette fille.

**Draco dit :** C'est une Gryffondor.

**Theo dit :** Cette discussion est stérile.

**Blaise dit :** D'autant plus qu'on pourrait la poursuivre de vive voix, puisqu'on est dans la même pièce.

**Draco dit :** …

**Theo dit :** …

_**Theo a quitté la conversation.**_

_**Draco a quitté la conversation.**_

_**Blaise dit :**_ Ah ah ah !

_**Blaise a quitté la conversation.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

Bon, ok, j'admet avoir été un peu influencée par les innombrables fic sur "internet-à-Poudlard" qu'on trouve ici...

Je pars au ski ce soir, et ce pour un peu plus d'une semaine, donc je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain chapitre. Pas plus de dix jours de délai, promis !


	9. Volodia, mon frère

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et à tous ceux qui commentent ^^

Alors,** Don-jul**, non, pas de yuri xD Et puisque le MSN magique a l'air de te plaire, je t'informe qu'il y aura une "conversation MSN" de ce type dans presque chaque chapitre à présent ^^ Quant à Weasmoche... Ouais, je vois que toi non plus tu ne l'apprécie pas des masses... Tu as bien raison, il est tellement borné ! xD

Je suis contente que ça t'es plus, **Dess** ! Ce chapitre-là est un peu moins joyeux, mais bon, que veux-tu, on sort d'une guerre et on ne peut pas nager en plein délire tout le temps x)

Hey, **Manderline**, ça m'a fait super-plaisir de voir un nouveau nom ! Quant à savoir ce qu'Alva manigance... Uh uh uh, je garde le suspense x)

Et **Lixy**, quand j'ai lu "ton ex est un connard", j'ai gueulé "BIEN VRAI !" avec soulagement (_en ce moment il essaye de reprendre contact avec moi pour me persuader que notre rupture est de ma faute. Son principal argument étant qu'il n'est pas nul au lit. Oh, Dieu, si tu m'entend, échange ses gonades masculines contre un cerveau, par pitié_). Et au sujet d'Alva et Draco (OMG ils ont du succès !) ça va venir !

Reprendre un de mes romans ? Pourquoi pas, **El**, pourquoi pas... Récemment on 'a demandé de continuer un de mes romans abandonnés x) Bon, pour en revenir au chapitre, la mère de Draco va plutôt bien s'en sortir. Draco, lui, va se faire entraîner (comme toute la bande) par les embrouilles d'Alva. Décidément cette fille est une catastrophe ambulante xD Et non, je ne dirais rien !

Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le lien de ton blog, les adresses URL ne passent pas sur ce site :(

.

* * *

**Blablah du kiwi :** La suite avance ! Mais pas assez vite à mon goût. En période de paix, c'est tellement dur de faire une bonne intrigue pleine de rebondissements. Je SAIS, jusqu'au livre 4 la saga_ Harry Potter_ se déroulait dans un monde en paix. Et le _Parfum_ se déroule aussi (théoriquement) dans un monde en paix.

Mais voilà, zut, j'ai besoin d'un ennemi mortel moi u_u

Bref. Je me débrouille. J'envisage la création d'une confrérie de sorciers louches issus de Salem ou d'une autre école. Vu que Harry sera Auror, ça va vite fait lui retomber sur le coin du museau, ah ah ah !

Si vous voulez créer un antagoniste de la suite du_ Parfum des Arums_, la mini-fiche de perso à remplir se trouve à la fin du chapitre ! Oui, je fais participer les lecteurs xD

Je sais que ça risque d'être assez compliqué, puisque je ne vous dis rien sur le chef de cette confrérie, ni sur la confrérie en elle-même, ni sur ses buts, ni sur la raison qui la pousse en Angleterre... Mais si vous êtes courageux ou si vous avez une bonne idée, voilà, je suis preneuse x)

.

* * *

**Post-it inintéressant :** Bon, mon ex m'a à nouveau écris un loooong message où il m'accuse à nouveau de tous les maux (néanmoins il est difficile pour lui de prétendre que je suis en tort étant donné l'accumulation d'exemples que je peux citer pour prouver que c'est un obsédé et un manipulateur. Et en plus il forniquait avec une blonde peroxydée. En plus d'être un connard obsédé c'est un connard infidèle. Beurk).

BREF.

Tout ça pour dire : les garçons, ça pue. Et plus tard, je me marierai avec mon ego démesuré. Eh, l'arrogance d'Alva vient bien de quelque part, non ? xD

.

* * *

**.**

**Volodia, mon frère**

**.**

– Le match Serpentard-Serdaigle est dans une semaine. Tu es consciente que je vais gagner ?

Alva leva les yeux de son chaudron et lança un regard noir à Draco. De dernier, tout en découpant les racines de marguerites, la fixait avec un sourire narquois.

– C'est _ma_ Maison qui va gagner.

– Ben voyons.

– Ma Maison, insista la Russe d'un ton menaçant.

– Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! chantonna Draco.

De l'autre côté du chaudron, occupé à diluer de la bile de tatou, Potter les regardait avec perplexité. Le match approchait à grands pas, et la tension montait entre Serpentards et Serdaigles, mais ces deux-là passaient leur temps à se chamailler comme des gamins de cinq ans.

Incompréhensible.

– Les Serdaigles sont les plus forts de toute façon !

– Dis la fille qui confond blaireau et maquereau…

– C'était un accident ! Et puis, merci, Laughlin m'a suffisamment assommée de reproches pour que je m'en souvienne.

La transformation des gros vertébrés avait été un cours de Métamorphose particulièrement éprouvant. Personne n'avait réussi à changer son chien en blaireau, même Hermione. Draco, Padma et Terry lui avaient changé la fourrure, mais mis à part eux, il n'y avait eu que des catastrophes.

Dont la transformation en poisson du boxer donné à Alva.

– C'était très drôle, Salvakya.

– … Je vais t'assassiner dans ton sommeil, Draco.

– Tu as si peur que ça de voir les Serdaigles m'affronter dans un match ?

– Je. N'ai. Pas. Peur. Et on va t'écraser !

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur le visage du Serpentard, qui haussa un sourcil d'un air hautain. Potter leva les yeux au ciel.

En Potions, la Serdaigle et le Serpentard se mettaient généralement d'accord pour l'ignorer. Ensemble, ils semblaient plus… Il ne savait pas. Mieux. Enfin, surtout Malefoy…. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'abominable snob qui lui avait pourri sa scolarité, ni au gamin terrifié de la tour d'Astronomie.

– Et tu n'as aucun motif valable pour te moquer de mon nom, insista Alva en touillant plus énergiquement dans le chaudron. Tu t'appelle Draco ! A partir de maintenant, je vais t'appeler _Draconis_.

– Quoi ?! Eh, moi je n'ai pas déformé ton nom !

– C'est pareil.

– Non, ce n'est pas pareil !

– Bile de tatou, s'il-te-plaît.

D'un geste machinal, Potter lui passa la fiole contenant la bile de tatou diluée. Alva quitta des yeux le visage du Serpentard pour se concentrer sur l'opération délicate qui consistait à verser le contenu du flacon dans la potion fumante.

Un peu plus loin, Blaise et Granger s'activaient eux aussi près de leur chaudron. Leur potion semblait presque finie. Blaise était un paresseux, mais il fallait l'avouer : il était doué. Avec une partenaire intelligente et stricte comme la Gryffondor, ses notes remontaient en flèche dans toutes les matières.

– N'oubliez pas que le binôme qui réussira le meilleur Philtre de Mémoire aura un bonus lors de votre prochain devoir écrit ! claironna Slughorn.

Un peu plus loin, Theodore attrapa le poignet de Londubat pour l'empêcher de verser un ingrédient supplémentaire dans le chaudron. Le regard d'Alva glissa sur eux, et elle grimaça :

– Theodore est en train de rattraper la bêtise de Londubat. Le bonus nous échappe.

– Garde un œil sur Granger et Blaise, grinça Draco.

– Ah non, pas eux, encore ! Ça sera le quatrième bonus qu'ils vont nous piquer sous le nez.

– Peut-être pas, lâcha soudain Potter.

Avec un bel ensemble, Draco et Alva se tournèrent vers le Survivant, interloqués. Jamais le Gryffondor n'intervenait dans leur duo. Mais cette fois, Harry leur désigna un de leurs voisins d'un léger mouvement du menton.

Ryan Sullivan, sous le regard réprobateur d'Anaïs, était en train de faire léviter une petite plume bleue dans au-dessus du chaudron du binôme Granger-Zabini. Il profita d'un instant d'inattention de ses deux victimes pour laisser tomber la plume dans la potion : en un instant, le duvet fut dissous, et la mixture se mit à siffler dangereusement.

Un identique sourire enchanté apparu sur le visage des membres du trio maudit des huitièmes années.

– Ryan est trop génial, déclara Alva avec ferveur.

– Ne le dis pas trop fort, ses chevilles vont enfler.

– Tu parles ! Avec ton ego à _toi_, je me demande comment tu passes encore les portes.

Draco lui fit un bras d'honneur, faisant ricaner Ryan qui regardait justement dans leur direction. Anaïs, qui venait de se renverser dessus du sang de Noueux, le prit comme un affront personnel et lui envoya un torchon sale à la figure.

Alva ricana.

– J'adore ce cours. Racines de marguerites !

Draco lui passa les racines finement hachées, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ils auraient peut-être une chance de décrocher ce bonus après tout…

– Il ne vous reste que deux minutes ! annonça l'enseignant.

Alva eut un large sourire de satisfaction, puis diminua l'intensité de son feu. Alors qu'elle se mettait à touiller la potion, qui prenait doucement une couleur vert menthe, Draco reprit comme si la conversation n'avait jamais dérivé :

– De toute façon, c'est connu, les Serdaigles ne sont doués que dans ce qui est intellectuel. Sur des balais, ce sont des manches. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

– Je ne te permets pas, espèce de blond !

– Quand on soutien un club aussi nul que les Flèches d'Appleby, on n'a pas le droit de donner son avis question Quidditch.

– Ah ! Les Flèches valent bien mieux que ta stupide équipe de boulets.

– Les Tornades de Tutshill, rectifia Draco avec hargne.

La mâchoire du Survivant se décrocha en entendant ça, mais les deux amis ne lui prêtèrent pas la moindre attention, trop occupés à continuer à se chamailler.

– Si les Serdaigles gagne le match, tu ne devras plus jamais dire de mal des Flèches d'Appleby, ça marche ?

– Et quand j'aurais attrapé le Vif ?

– _Si_ tu gagnes, ce qui n'est pas sûr _du tout_, alors je ne critiquerais plus tes boulets.

– Tornades de Tutshill !

– Ça marche ou pas, Malefoy ?

– Je relève le défi, Hawking.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main en se toisant avec défi, juste au moment où Slughorn annonçait qu'il était temps pour eux de lui remettre leurs échantillons. L'air très satisfait de lui-même, Draco remplit un flacon de potion, et alla le déposer sur le bureau de l'enseignés.

Resté seul avec Alva, Potter la fixa un instant d'un air hésitant.

– Tu t'entends bien avec Malefoy.

– Si c'est pour me dire que je ferai mieux de fréquenter les gens respectables comme ton ami rouquin, tu peux aussi bien te taire… se hérissa la Russe.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit le Gryffondor. Je me demandais juste… La mère de ta cousine, ta tante, c'est bien ça ? Elle a été tuée par des Mangemorts. Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'en tenir rancune à Malefoy.

Alva le regarda fixement.

– Je vais être claire, Potter. Pour cette fois, je passerai sur le fait que tu ais fouillé comme un _rat_ dans le passé de ma famille.

Le Survivant s'empourpra, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

– Ma tante Esther a bien été tuée par des Mangemorts. Mais elle a beaucoup souffert avant. Ils l'ont obligée à faire des choses horrible pour protéger Cathy, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se révolte. Je peux comprendre ce que c'est de se salir les mains pour protéger sa famille, et je peux savoir à quel point c'est immonde. A quel point c'est sale, cruel et _difficile_, mais à quel point c'est _nécessaire_.

Elle s'avança d'un pas vers l'Elu, menaçante.

– Ce n'était pas la faute de Tante Esther. Et ce n'était pas la faute de Draco. Toi, tu es né dans le camp des gentils, posé sur un piédestal dès le début. Certains n'ont pas eu cette chance. Et tu sais quoi ? Ils font avec. On fait tous avec. Ce n'est pas notre faute pour autant.

D'un sort informulé, elle vida leur chaudron, et fourra rageusement ses affaires dans son sac. Potter la regarda sans un mot. Il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais Alva se laissait emporter par la colère quand on mentionnait la mauvaise réputation de ses amis. Elle les défendait toujours avec véhémence.

Loyauté. C'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Et même si Alva était vraiment dotée d'un caractère de chien et que ses fréquentations n'étaient pas très recommandables, cette loyauté, il la respectait.

– Tu as été mêlée à la guerre.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Alva se raidit, et Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Mais elle se borna à répondre sèchement :

– Ma famille est morte. Bien sûr que j'y été mêlée. Tu as quelque chose d'intelligent à dire ?

Il l'étudia un instant. Alva lui évoquait toujours un loup qui gronde, menaçant. Un animal sauvage qui peut vous sauter à la gorge à chacun instant, et qu'il ne faut pas trop chercher.

Pourtant, à voix basse, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

– Ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts qui ont tué ta famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard bleu de la jeune fille s'assombrit. Sentant qu'il avait touché un point sensible, le Gryffondor se tendit, et expliqua rapidement :

– C'était la famille de ta mère, et de ta tante Esther, qui portaient le nom de Hawking. Ta cousine et toi avaient changé de nom, ça me paraît logique que ce soit pour ne pas être associés au camp de Voldemort.

Alva continuait à la regarder. Mal à l'aise, il fit passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre :

– Seul Hermione, Ron et moi le savons. Parce que le père de Ron travaille au Ministère et qu'il est tombé sur ton dossier…

– Dis plutôt que ce sale raciste de roux a demandé à son précieux paternel de fouiller tout ce qu'il trouverait sur les Hawking quand je l'ai envoyé chier.

La grossièreté de la Serdaigle surprit moins le Gryffondor que l'injure destinée à Ron. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules. Alva avait bon sur toute la ligne.

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir, et balança son sac sur son épaule.

– Ce que ma famille a fait ou non n'a plus d'importance. Oui, certain d'entre eux étaient du mauvais côté de la barrière. Pas tous. Mais qu'importe, après tout ? Ils sont morts à présents. Au moins, l'autre monde les a réunis.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'éloigna, et Harry la laissa quitter le cachot sans tenter de la retenir. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait pas voulu savoir ça, pas voulu voir le regard d'Alva devenir si sombre et si lointain.

La guerre était finie. Chacun avait le droit de trouver la paix.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Alva est arrivée.**_

**Blaise dit :** T'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette ce midi. Il s'est passé un truc en Potions ?

**Draco dit :** Je suis sûr que c'est Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce bâtard ?

**Theo dit :** Relax, Draco…

**Alva dit :** Rien. Il a absolument tenu à savoir pourquoi je traînais avec des gens aussi peu fréquentables que vous trois, et je lui ai dit ma façon de penser.

**Draco dit :** Je suis sûr qu'il aurait mieux compris avec un sort.

**Alva dit :** Eh eh, j'y penserai la prochaine fois.

**Theo dit :** Raaaah, vous êtes indécrottables.

_**Ryan est arrivé.**_

_**Anaïs est arrivée.**_

_**Cathy est arrivée.**_

**Blaise dit :** ?!

**Alva dit :** Hello Cathy, comment ça va ?

**Cathy dit :** Bien, et toi ?

**Ryan dit :** Et nous on compte pour du beurre ?

**Cathy dit :** Pardon.

**Ryan dit : **Je te fais marcher. Alva t'a filé un Silverscroll ?

**Blaise dit :** Mais non, tu vois bien qu'elle est en train de communiquer avec nous par télépathie.

**Ryan dit :** C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule…

**Blaise dit :** C'est vrai, je peux ?!

**Theo dit :** Vous me soulez.

**Alva dit :** J'ai donné un parchemin à Cathy parce qu'à cause de tous le boulot que nous donnent les profs, j'ai moins de temps pour aller la voir.

**Ryan dit :** Ah, bravo. A qui d'autre tu as donné un Silverscroll ?

**Alva dit :** A personne, espèce de parano.

**Blaise dit :** Venant de toi, c'est gonflé !

**Alva dit :** Tu me trouve paranoïaque ?

**Blaise dit :** Je refuse de répondre à cette question sans la présence de mon avocat.

**Alva dit :** Crétin. Alors Cathy, qu'ont pensé Nathan et Valerian du Club ?

**Cathy dit :** Je leur en ai parlé ce matin en Sortilèges. Ils ont l'air emballés par l'idée.

**Alva dit :** Très bien. Theo, t'as eu le temps de parler à Shepper ?

**Theo dit :** Je lui ai proposé qu'on s'entraide à plusieurs pour les devoirs et j'ai mentionné Anaïs. Il était plutôt d'accord, mais il reste méfiant.

**Blaise dit :** Normal, c'est un Gryffondor et toi un Serpentard.

**Anaïs dit :** Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de parler à Jack Sloper, pour ma part…

**Ryan dit :** Tu feras ça plus tard, ça ne presse pas.

**Alva dit :** … Cathy, je viens de capter. Tu n'as pas cours ?

**Cathy dit :** Si, mais c'est de l'Histoire… Et toi, alors ?

**Alva dit :** Je suis en Runes. J'ai fini la traduction, et là je lis la lettre de ce matin.

**Draco dit :** Encore ta mystérieuse correspondante Russe… Et les autres, vous n'avez pas cours, là ?

**Blaise dit :** Moi je recopie sur elle.

**Ryan dit :** Idem.

**Anaïs dit :** … Moi aussi.

**Theo dit :** Bande de veinards… Divination pour moi.

**Draco dit :** Ah ah ! Moi j'ai rien.

**Alva dit :** Et tu ne bosse pas ?

**Draco dit :** … Théoriquement, si.

**Blaise dit :** Théoriquement, hein ?

**Theo dit :** Fin du cours ! A plus tard !

_**Theo a quitté la conversation**_.

**Alva dit :** Encore une heure… Je vais me pendre avec mon lacet, je crois.

**Cathy dit :** Fin du cours pour moi aussi. Au revoir !

_**Cathy a quitté la conversation.**_

_**Blaise a quitté la conversation.**_

_**Ryan a quitté la conversation.**_

_**Anaïs a quitté la conversation.**_

**Alva dit :** Je les ai menacés de ne pas les laisser copier s'ils ne quittaient pas.

**Draco dit :** Tu es diabolique.

**Alva dit :** Je voulais te demander un truc.

**Draco dit :** Je ne te répondrai que si toi aussi tu réponds à une de mes questions.

**Alva dit :** Sale serpent. Toujours en train de marchander.

**Draco dit :** Sans ça, je peux toujours courir pour que tu me répondes.

**Alva dit :** Bon, pose-la, ta fichue question !

**Draco dit :** La cape d'invisibilité. Tu en avais besoin pour explorer le château.

**Alva dit :** C'est pas une question.

**Draco dit :** Non, mais ça m'amène à ma question. Tu cherchais quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

**Draco dit :** Alva ?

**Draco dit :** Alva.

**Alva dit :** Je cherche la cachette d'un objet.

**Draco dit :** Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile.

**Alva dit :** Grmf.

**Draco dit :** Je parierai également que c'est en partie à cause de la recherche de cet objet que tu es venue à Poudlard. Je pourrais également supposer que ton laconisme prouve que tu as trouvé la cachette, ou que tu en a une bonne idée, raison pour laquelle tu m'as rendu la cape. Mais comme tu es toujours à Poudlard et que tes habitudes n'ont changé en rien, je considère que tu n'as pas réussi à prendre l'objet en question. Juste ?

**Draco dit :** Ton silence confirme mes soupçons. Je m'aime, tu sais ? Je suis trop fort. Mais dans ma grande bonté je ne chercherai pas à savoir ce que c'est, d'où il vient ni pourquoi tu le cherches. Dis merci.

**Alva dit :** Crève.

**Draco dit :** Prévisible.

**Alva dit :** A mon tour d'exiger. Je veux que tu me montre tous les passages secrets que tu connais.

**Draco dit :** Qui te dit que je connais des passages secrets ?

**Alva dit :** Mon instinct. Alors ?

**Draco dit :** … D'accord.

**oOoOoOo**

– Asseyez-vous.

Stensenn était assis derrières on bureau, corrigeant ses copies. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux quand Alva était entrée et avait posé son sac.

La Russe nota distraitement qu'il y avait des parchemins et plusieurs livres sur son bureau à elle. Pas de peaux de sirène cette fois-ci. Elle allait sans doute avoir droit à un contrôle sur les Runes des Tatouages. Il leur avait déjà donné un devoir en DCFM, avec des activités pratiques qui avait envoyé Theodore et Neville à l'infirmerie. A la fin du cours, il semblait que toute la classe émettait des ondes de haine envers l'enseignant.

Alva savoura un instant l'idée de la tête de Stensenn quand le Club entrerait en fonctionnement et que ses élèves ne tomberaient plus sur les rotules à la fin de ses cours. Sale charognard, va. Elle avait hâte de le priver de ce plaisir.

Stensenn griffonna quelque chose à l'encre rouge sur la dernière copie –avec un pincement au cœur, Alva reconnu la copie de Ryan, le seul d'entre eux qui utilisait de l'encre bleu marine–, puis posa son regard couleur acier sur elle.

– Aujourd'hui, Hawking, nous allons étudier le Neuvième Glyphe Rouge.

Alva cligna des yeux. Le neuvième niveau était très ardu, et les Glyphes Rouges, basés sur la guérison, faisaient partis des Tatouages les plus subtils. On étudiait ça en huitième année à Durmstrang. D'accord, Alva avait les bases, grâce à l'enseignement _particulier_ reçu dans sa famille, mais elle n'était théoriquement pas censée connaître les Glyphes rouges au-delà du cinquième niveau.

En fait, le plus élevé qu'elle connaissait était le septième : c'était son père qui le lui avait appris.

– Professeur, je crains ne pas avoir étudié ce chapitre à Durmstrang.

– Je sais, Hawking, répondit Stensenn sans cesser de la fixer. Vos connaissances s'arrêtent au quatrième niveau, si je n'abuse. Mais si vous réussissez à comprendre les Runes du neuvième Glyphe, il nous sera plus aisé par la suite de comprendre les autres Glyphes rouges.

Alva fronça les sourcils et rectifia :

– Je connais jusqu'au cinquième niveau, professeur. Nous avions même commencé à voir le sixième niveau en septième année.

Comme Alva avait sauté sa septième année, elle n'avait pas pu assister à ces cours-là. Mais elle savait que Durmstrang avait suivi ce programme grâce aux livres qu'elle avait emmené de Russie.

Stensenn ne cilla pas.

– Vraiment ?

Alva fronça les sourcils, décontenancée.

– Oui, vraiment.

Les yeux de Stensenn étaient deux gouffres d'un gris glacé, aussi durs et acérés que deux lames.

– Cela me paraît difficile, puisque vous n'êtes restés à Durmstrang que jusqu'à votre sixième année.

Le souffle d'Alva se bloqua quelque part entre ses poumons et sa gorge, et le sang déserta son visage. Non. Stensenn n'était pas censé savoir ça. A Poudlard, tout le monde croyait qu'elle avait passé sa septième année à Durmstrang. Cette fameuse année de ses dix-sept ans, où son père l'avait emmenée de force en Angleterre, parmi les Mangemorts…

– Non, parvint-elle à souffler. Jusqu'à ma septième année.

Les yeux gris de Stensenn brillèrent furtivement. Sa voix restait posée et onctueuse, mais froide, si froide qu'Alva en eut la chair de poule.

– Sixième année, Hawking. Ou devrais-je dire Netaniev ?

Alva se redressa d'un bond, faisant tomber son tabouret dans un fracas assourdissant. C'était comme si quelque chose avait explosé dans sa tête : le sang battait à ses tempes, un monstre rugissait de rage dans sa poitrine, ses mâchoires lui faisaient mal tant elles étaient crispées. Sa baguette était dans sa main, pourtant elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir saisie. Ses doigts tremblaient, ils étaient même blancs tellement ils étaient serrés sur le manche de bois. A cet instant, si Stensenn avait fait le moindre geste, le moindre commentaire, elle lui aurait jeté un maléfice, le plus noir et le plus cruel qu'elle connaissait. Pour faire mal, pour faire vraiment _mal_.

Stensenn ne bougea pas.

Un moment, Alva resta figée, haletante et les yeux lançant des éclairs, sa baguette pointée vers son professeur. Mais il ne bougeait pas et, peu à peu, sa fureur destructrice retomba.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de la colère qu'elle ressentait : Alva n'était pas assez bête pour se leurrer là-dessus. C'était de la peur, une peur maladive, corrosive. Son père avait envoyé sa mère et deux de ses frères à la mort, le sort qu'il avait fait subir au troisième était abominable, et il avait forcé sa fille à servir les Mangemorts durant des mois, la privant de ses souvenirs et de sa raison. Alva haïssait son père et tout ce qui se rattachait à lui, mais plus que ça, elle avait peur.

Peur de lui. De l'idée même de son souvenir.

La voix de Stensenn s'éleva, basse et rauque, la reconnectant à la réalité :

– Rasseyez-vous.

– Non.

La voix d'Alva ne tremblait pas. Ça sonnait presque comme un défi. Elle releva fièrement le menton, toisant son professeur, et cracha presque ses mots.

– Comment savez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Quel est votre lien avec les Netaniev ? Durmstrang ? Les Mangemorts ? En êtes-vous un ?

Le visage de Stensenn se durcit, mais il ne bougea pas. Il attendit. Au bout d'un moment, un long moment, le sang cessa de battre aux tempes de la Russe, son cœur ne tambourina plus comme un fou.

Stensenn inclina légèrement la tête.

– J'ai fait mes études à Durmstrang, comme vous. Puis j'ai longuement voyagé, avant de revenir à la Citadelle pour y devenir chercheur en magie noire.

La Citadelle était le nom que les familiers de Durmstrang donnaient à l'école. Pas seulement à l'école, mais aussi aux laboratoires, dortoirs et autres complexes qui l'entouraient. Pas tout à fait une ville, mais bien plus qu'un château. Une citadelle.

Stensenn avait bel et bien vécu là-bas s'il désignait l'école par ce nom, mais ça ne le rendait pas plus digne de confiance pour autant. Surtout s'il était un mage noir !

– Du moins, officiellement, ajouta l'homme à voix basse.

Alva se redressa soudain :

– Officiellement ?

– Il se trouve que mon… voyage m'avait entraîné en Angleterre. J'y ai rencontré des gens très intéressants. Notamment Albus Dumbledore.

Les rouages se mirent en marche dans l'esprit d'Alva, et elle écarquilla les yeux :

– Vous étiez espion pour le compte de Dumbledore ?

– Ce fut long et compliqué, mais finalement, c'est à cela que je suis arrivé, répondit sèchement l'enseignant. Dumbledore n'a jamais ignoré l'existence de votre père ni son rôle. Je suis revenu à Durmstrang afin de le surveiller, lui et sa famille.

Il esquissa un mince sourire, dépourvu de joie, à la fois cynique et curieusement nostalgique.

– Lors de mon retour, votre frère Vladimir venait d'entrer à l'école.

Le souffle coupé, Alva dut s'appuyer sur la table. Vladimir… _Volodia_. Son troisième frère. L'aîné. Son préféré. Mort de façon si horrible…

– J'aimais beaucoup ce garçon, poursuivit Stensenn. Très sérieux, la tête sur les épaules, modeste et intelligent. Il est le seul de votre fratrie que j'ai approché. Oswald, Borislav et vous, je me suis contenté de vous voir de loin.

Un horrible soupçon commença à germer dans l'esprit de la Russe. Non, Stensenn ne pouvait pas être celui qui avait…

– Je suis toujours resté en Russie, continua Stensenn. Même lorsque Netaniev a rejoint lord Voldemort. Même lorsque Dumbledore est mort. J'ai…

– Vous avez rallié mon frère à votre cause, murmura sourdement Alva.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout s'emboîtait à merveille. C'était si clair. Elle secoua la tête, incrédule, horrifiée, puis planta son regard bleu dans celui, gris et impassible, de Stensenn.

– Vous l'avez convaincu de ne pas suivre Père. C'est pour ça qu'il a commencé à s'opposer à lui après son entrée à Durmstrang… C'est pour ça que Père ne l'a pas emmené en Angleterre. C'est pour ça que Volodia s'est révolté quand Père m'a emmené ! C'est pour ça qu'il l'a tué ! C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS QU'IL A TUÉ VOLODIA !

Elle ne réalisa qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter un sort que lorsque sa baguette lui échappa des mains. Stensenn avait été si vif qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu jeter le sortilège de Désarmement.

Sa baguette atterrit dans les mains de Stensenn, et l'enseignant reprit la parole à mi-voix :

– J'ai effectivement encouragé Vladimir à rester objectif et à ne pas suivre son père…

– Et il est mort à cause de ça !

– Vladimir se serait de toute façon opposé à Andreï Netaniev, fit Stensenn en haussant le ton. Je lui avais dit de ne pas le heurter de front, mais il ne m'a pas écouté.

– Vous pensez que c'est une excuse ?!

– Il voulait vous protéger. Sans l'insistance de votre père à faire de vous une Mangemort, Vladimir ne l'aurait pas combattu et n'aurait pas été tué.

Alva serra les poings, le souffle court. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Son père avait voulu l'emmener en Angleterre après la mort de sa mère… Il avait besoin d'une assistante pour ses potions, pour la remplacer. Et Volodia s'y était opposé. _Violemment_ opposé. Sans ça, il serait encore en vie…

– Je ne suis pas une Mangemort, se contenta-t-elle de cracher d'une voix chevrotante.

– Je sais, répondit tranquillement Stensenn. Vladimir disait le plus grand bien de vous. De plus, comme vous possédez un Tatouage Runique définitif, votre père n'a pas pu vous apposer la Marque des Ténèbres. Je sais tout cela. Pourquoi croyez-vous que vous avez été accepté à Poudlard ?

Alva devint pâlit brusquement.

– Vous l'avez dit à la Directrice ?

– Dès que votre dossier d'inscription a été déposé, elle a contacté le Ministre de la Magie, qui m'a écrit. Nous nous connaissions par l'Ordre du Phénix, et je l'ai rassuré quand à votre passé. Je me suis même déplacé en personne à Poudlard pour vous surveiller.

– Me surveiller ? répéta Alva d'une voix blanche. Alors elle ne me fait pas confiance ?

Avait-il découvert, pour sa mission. La chose qu'elle cherchait ? Ou bien avait-il vu la croix noire qu'elle portait avant d'arriver à Poudlard, et avait-il fait le lien avec le métal de l'Abysse bien connu des mages noirs ?

– Vous semblez ne pas comprendre, lâcha Stensenn en posant la baguette en bois d'if d'Alva sur son bureau. La Directrice vous fait autant confiance qu'à n'importe quel membre de famille de Mangemorts, tels que Nott ou Malefoy par exemple. Si je suis venu en Angleterre, ce n'est pas pour protéger les élèves de vous. C'est pour vous protéger _vous_.

– Moi ?! Mais de qui ? Et pourquoi ?

– Parce que vous êtes l'assistante du génie des Mangemorts, bien évidemment. Vous connaissez ses plans, ses poisons, ses projets et sa manière de fonctionner. Si un mage noir profitait de votre savoir, ce serai une catastrophe.

Alva émit un rire étranglé. Son savoir. Son savoir si parfaitement verrouillé, hors de son atteinte. A tâtons, elle redressa son tabouret et s'y laissa tomber : ses jambes tremblaient convulsivement.

– Mon savoir ? Je n'en ai pas. Mon père me faisait oublier ce qui se passait dans son laboratoire.

– Par le sortilège de Mémoire Scellée, oui. Il annulait le sort à chaque fois que vous entriez dans son laboratoire et le jetait de nouveau quand vous sortiez, je suppose. Mais il est possible de vous rendre vos souvenirs de vos préparations aux côtés de votre père.

Bien sûr. Le sortilège de la Mémoire Scellée pouvait être percé par un puissant Legilimens. Mais… _Voulait-_elle se souvenir ?

Alva serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Non, elle ne préférait pas. Ses souvenirs de cette année aux ordres de lord Voldemort étaient déjà assez atroces sans qu'elle y ajoute des heures passées à préparer des poisons avec son père. Même si elle en saurait plus au sujet de l'objet qu'elle cherchait… Elle préférait définitivement son amnésie.

Elle avala sa salive et murmura :

– Je ne veux pas me souvenir.

Stensenn hocha lentement la tête, le visage indéchiffrable :

– C'est pour cela que je dois garder un œil sur vous. Pour m'assurer que vous ne vous souveniez jamais de rien. Que personne ne perce jamais les secrets de magie noire que vous possédez.

Les yeux d'Alva s'arrondirent, et Stensenn haussa un sourcil hautain dans une mimique qui le faisait ressembler à Lucius Malefoy :

– Pensez-vous que je l'ignorai ? Salvakya Netaniev… La magie rouge a votre préférence, mais je sais que vous êtes également très douée en magie noire. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs beaucoup que vous n'ayez utilisé ni l'une ni l'autre jusqu'à présent. Je vous en félicite.

L'ironie était presque palpable dans sa voix. Alva, clouée à sa chaise, était toujours muette. Son cerveau lui semblait totalement bloqué.

Les yeux rivés dans les siens, Stensenn ajouta un ton plus bas :

– Ce savoir doit mourir avec vous. Sachez que si je m'y vois forcé, je mettrai fin à vos jours, Netaniev.

Alva émit un hoquet étranglé de stupeur. Stensenn ne cilla pas, mais ses yeux acier étincelèrent d'un éclat qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

– Je préfèrerai avoir votre mort sur la conscience plutôt que l'arrivée au pouvoir d'un nouveau mage noir.

– Je n'en sais pas assez pour ça ! protesta Alva avec épouvante.

Stensenn haussa un sourcil hautain :

– En êtes-vous sûre ?

Alva ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans prononcer un mot. Non, elle n'était sûre de rien. Et c'était justement ça le problème.

Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et quitta la classe sans un mot. Stensenn ne la retint pas.

Alva passa une longue journée, taraudée par d'affreux doutes. Au soir, elle toucha à peine à son assiette, et au lieu de rejoindre son dortoir, elle préféra errer dans les couloirs… Au risque de tomber sur Rusard.

Auparavant, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé ce qu'elle faisait avec son Mangemort de père, quel genre de secrets de magie noire il lui confiait, quels pièges et poisons macabres elle préparait. Elle était soulagée de tout oublier dès qu'elle quittait les cachots du manoir où son père vivait. Les seuls éléments qu'elle avait pour lui indiquer ce qu'elle y faisait, c'était l'odeur répugnante des potions et de sang qui collaient à ses vêtements, et les marques de coups qui marbraient son corps.

Son père n'avait jamais été patient quand elle s'opposait à lui.

Elle soupira.

Elle aurait aimé en parler à quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Même Rogue. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu fuir. Mais Rogue était mort. Tous ses alliés étaient morts… Toute sa famille…

Jadis, elle avait toujours eu Volodia pour se confier. Volodia, Vladimir. Son frère aîné, le dissident de la famille, celui que son père ignorait et méprisait parce qu'il était nul en magie noire et refusait d'obéir. Vladimir, surnommé Volodia. Il avait les cheveux bruns, mélange du noir de leur père et du roux de leur mère, mais il avait les yeux noisette et pétillant de Diane Hawking. Il avait son rire communicatif, sa générosité spontanée, sa farouche détermination. Volodia. Son frère préféré.

Elle ne pourrait plus jamais se confier à lui, à présent. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'abriter derrière lui. Volodia était mort. Leur père l'avait tué.

Parce que Volodia n'était pas comme Oswald et Borislav, parce que Volodia ne croyait pas en la légitimité du Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce que Volodia n'était pas un bon fils soumis.

Parce qu'il avait essayé de protéger Alva…

La Serdaigle secoua brutalement la tête, mâchoires serrées et les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, puis elle accéléra le pas, voulant rejoindre la bibliothèque au plus vite. Sauf qu'elle ne regardait pas devant elle, et qu'elle percuta un torse inconnu de plein fouet.

Repoussée en arrière, elle faillit atterrir sur les fesses et releva la tête avec la ferme intention d'incendier le crétin qui s'était mis sur son chemin. Les paroles acides qu'elle avait toutes prêtes moururent sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Draco Malefoy qui la fixait d'un air surpris.

– Alva, on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

La Russe émit un rire étranglé. Depuis ce fichu cours de Tatouage –où finalement elle n'avait pas touché une seule encre– elle se sentait nauséeuse. Malade de dégoût et de peur.

– C'est à peu près le cas.

Draco la scruta attentivement, puis jeta un coup d'œil au couloir désert. Il était tard. Ils auraient tous les deux du être dans leurs dortoirs. Et il avait bien vu qu'Alva ne desserrait pas les mâchoires de tout le repas.

– Tu veux en parler ? finit-il par demander d'un ton guindé.

Alva eut un sourire tordu. Ah, les Malefoy et leur orgueil… Même proposer leur aide leur était difficile. Un instant, elle fut tentée d'accepter. Elle aimait bien Draco. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler de sa famille de Mangemorts alors qu'il avait déjà son propre passif familial à gérer.

Lentement, elle secoua la tête :

– C'est compliqué. Mais merci.

Draco la regarda un long moment sans rien dire, et Alva, soudain, réalisa qu'il était plus du tout l'adolescent effondré et maladif rencontré un jour dans un bar sorcier de Londres. Sa peau pâle avait bronzé, peut-être parce qu'il ne se cachait plus dans ses cachot mais passait plus de temps dehors, avec ses amis de Serdaigle. Et ses yeux gris, qu'elle avait connus vides de toute lumière, le regardaient à présent avec une acuité qui la mettait mal à l'aise, comme s'il passait son âme au rayon X.

– Alva.

La Russe cligna des yeux. Draco ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Lentement, il lâcha :

– On est amis, non ?

_Amis_. Alva sentit son cœur se serrer. Des amis, en avait-elle eu ? Et Draco ? Dans leur monde, ce monde éclaboussé de sang prétendu impur, submergé par la haine, la peur et la trahison, était-il possible d'avoir un ami ? Un ami qu'on n'abandonnait pas derrière soi quand on s'enfuyait, un ami qui vous comprenait quand vous vous prépariez à tuer, un ami qui vous tendait la main pour vous relever quand vous avez été jetée à terre pour la énième fois ? Un ami dans le monde des Mangemorts ?

Doucement, Alva hocha la tête.

– Oui. Nous sommes amis.

Parce que ce monde éclaboussé de rouge et de noir, de sang et de ténèbres, ce monde baigné de larmes et d'amers regrets… Ils avaient le même.

Draco sourit, et désigna la cape d'invisibilité qu'il tenait à la main. Il avait dû l'ôter en s'approchant d'elle (même si ça n'avait pas suffit pour qu'elle le voit).

– Je vais me la jouer Potty-le-délinquant et sortir en douce pour admirer les étoiles. Tu veux toujours voir un passage secret ?

Alva considéra un instant la proposition indirecte, puis sourit.

Au fond, Draco ne voulait pas le montrer, mais il était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil. Oui, Draco était un Serpentard, et oui, il avait la Marque des Ténèbres, et oui, personne dans cette école ne se fiait à lui. Mais Alva savait qu'il était fiable, courageux, déterminé, protecteur.

Alva était la fille et l'assistante d'Andreï Netaniev, rien que ce fait aurait pu suffire à la faire condamner et emprisonner. Si Draco parlait, elle était fichue. Et Draco avait de très bonnes raisons de parler, ne serait-ce que pour détourner de sa famille les vautours de la presse et des anti-Purs.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et il ne le ferait pas, Alva en était certaine.

Ce n'était pas juste parce que Draco, Blaise et Theodore avaient besoin d'elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se dressait comme un rempart entre eux et les autres. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle les protégeait, même si ça influençait certainement sa décision…

Non. C'était juste qu'ils étaient amis.

Draco était peut-être un Serpentard, mais quand quelqu'un avait réussi à gagner son amitié, sa véritable amitié, jamais il ne trahissait.

– D'accord. Je viens.

Draco déploya la cape sur eux deux, et ils reprirent leur progression. Ils passèrent sans encombre devant Rusard qui faisait les cents pas en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles à propos d'élèves qui devraient être fouettés, et parvinrent devant une gargouille adossée au mur, dans un des couloirs principaux.

– L'entrée du passage secret ? interrogea Alva à voix basse.

– Oui, répondit Draco sur le même ton. L'un des plus rapides. Seul problème, Rusard le connait. Il faut être prudent quand on l'emprunte.

Il sortit son bras de la cape et caressa la tête de molosse de la gargouille. Avec un frémissement, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux.

– Salut, chuchota Draco. Je demande droit de passage, gardien.

Le chien les fixa quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis se décala sur le côté. Un passage apparu derrière lui. L'entrée faisait un mètre sur un mètre, et les deux fugueurs durent se plier en quatre pour franchir l'ouverture. Une fois qu'ils furent dedans, le chien repris sa place, et le couloir fut plongé dans le noir.

– _Lumos_, murmura la Russe.

Une douce lumière apparue au bout de sa baguette. Le couloir suivait le mur contre lequel se trouvait chien de pierre, ils pouvaient donc aller à droit ou à gauche. Sans hésiter, Draco alla à gauche.

– Tu connais beaucoup de passages comme ça ? interrogea Alva en le suivant.

– Quatre… Non, cinq, puisque je suis sûr que la Salle sur Demande peut se transformer en passage. Je suis sûr que les jumeaux Weasley… Je veux dire, je suis sûr que Potter en connais bien plus, cet enfoiré. Mais je crois qu'il a un truc.

– Un charme localisateur, peut-être. Qui détecte les gens et les passages. Souviens-toi qu'il savait qu'on était dans la Réserve, quand on l'a croisé après notre escapade chez Slughorn.

Draco haussa les épaules et s'arrêta, manquant de faire trébucher Alva qui le suivait. Une échelle était fixée au mur, et si Draco ne s'était pas arrêté, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas vue et aurait poursuivit tout droit.

Ils y grimpèrent, et débouchèrent dans une petite salle de forme hexagonale, à l'atmosphère sèche et tiède. Devant la surprise d'Alva, Draco sourit :

– Je n'en suis pas absolument certain, mais je pense pouvoir affirmer que derrière ce mur, c'est la cheminée de la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

– Trop bien !

– Attend de voir la suite.

Draco se dirigea vers un des murs, à l'opposé de celui qu'il avait désigné comme étant mitoyen à la cheminée, et poussa une pierre gravée d'un blaireau. La pierre s'enfonça sans difficulté… Tout comme les pierres autour : c'était une porte cachée.

Un courant d'air froid s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Sans hésiter, Draco entra dans le passage ainsi dévoilé, Alva sur ses talons. Derrière eux, la porte cachée se referma sans un bruit. Le sol était légèrement en pente vers le bas, mais, cent pas plus loin, il commençait à remonter. Encore cent pas après, huit marches achevaient le couloir, menant à une trappe que Draco souleva avec effort.

Cette fois, ils émergèrent à l'air libre.

Ils se trouvaient sur une petite colline, à cent cinquante mètres environ du château. Entre ce dernier et l'entrée du passage se dressait un immense chêne centenaire, qui permettait aux fugueurs de franchir la trappe sans avoir à se soucier d'être vus depuis les fenêtres de Poudlard.

Alva éclata de rire.

– C'est génial !

– Je suis génial.

Alva lui balança une poignée de feuilles mortes, moqueuse, et le Serpentard s'en débarrassa d'un geste blasé. Malgré sa nonchalance, Alva devina à son sourire en coin qu'il était fier de lui.

Elle parcourut les environs du regard. Le lac miroitait doucement, un peu plus loin. La jeune fille caressa l'idée d'une baignade nocturne, avant de se raviser. Ce n'était pas à cause du froid : en Russie, à Durmstrang, on se baignait en cassant la glace sur les lacs. Mais elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se déshabiller sous les yeux de Draco.

Son regard tomba sur le chêne planté près de l'entrée du passage, et son regard s'éclaira. D'un geste décidé, elle empoigna une anfractuosité dans l'écorce, puis appui sur une grosse racine, et commença à grimper.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'affola Draco.

– Je monte.

– Il n'y a plus de feuilles sur cet arbre, tout le monde va te voir !

– Il fait nuit, personne ne me verra. Allez, grimpe !

Elle l'entendit ronchonner pour la forme, puis la lumière de sa baguette s'éteignit et il la suivit. Alva avait déjà atteint la première fourche, et continuait à grimper. Elle fallait perdre l'équilibre à deux reprises, mais se rattrapa à chaque fois. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué ce genre d'exercice.

La jeune fille finit par se trouver une fourche confortable, une des plus hautes du chêne, et s'y cala confortablement. Le vent glacé la fit frissonner, et elle jeta machinalement un sort de Chaleur sur ses vêtements. Draco, qui s'installait sur une fourche à la même hauteur que la sienne, fit de même avec un soupir de soulagement.

Un instant, le silence plana sur le parc. Puis :

– Tu viens souvent ici ?

Draco haussa un sourcil :

– Ici dans le parc ou ici dans l'arbre ?

– L'arbre. Tu n'as pas trébuché une seule fois, alors qu'on était dans le noir total. Et tu n'as pas de Runes de la Vigilance, toi.

Malefoy resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis sa main couru sur l'écorce d'un geste machinal.

– C'est mon refuge, en quelque sorte. Depuis ma première année, je m'y… eh bien, on peut dire que je m'y cache. Crabbe et Goyle ne me trouvaient pas, Pansy me fichait la paix, et comme Potter restait près du lac, je ne voyais pas sa sale tête. J'aimais bien être ici. J'étais… Tranquille. Ils arrêtaient de me poursuivre.

Alva esquissa un pauvre sourire.

– Ils attendaient trop de toi, hein ?

Draco grogna et changea de position pour pouvoir s'adosser contre le tronc. Ainsi, Alva le voyait de profil, à peine éclairé par les étoiles du ciel de Novembre.

– Tu n'as pas eu de légende locale en Russie. Tu ne peux pas savoir. J'ai grandit avec le mythe de Potter. Un enfant de mon âge, extraordinaire et très puissant, une vraie légende, et qui n'était même pas moi ! Toute mon enfance a été bercée par son histoire, par l'espoir qu'un jour je puisse le rencontrer, devenir son ami, et à partir de là tout été tracé. Harry Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'honneur des Sang-Purs, le nom des Malefoy, tout était intimement lié. Et pour moi, c'était naturel : Potter allait être mon ami, j'allais être le meilleur, et mon père serait fier de moi. Tout simplement.

Il soupira.

– Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Potter m'a détesté dès le premier regard, il a préféré un traître à son sang et une Sang-de-Bourbe. Et j'avais beau le dépasser dans toutes les matières, mon père n'était jamais fier de moi. Serpentard n'était pas auréolée de gloire et mystère, mais de haine et de mépris. Personne ne voulait devenir mon ami, tout au plus les gens devenaient-ils des suiveurs à cause de mon nom. Je me sentais seul. Père était toujours méprisant. Et quand, aux premières vacances, il a su que Granger avait de meilleurs notes que moi, il a torturé mon chat –j'avais un chat, à l'époque– avec le Doloris pour me punir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure.

Draco fit une pause.

– Et ensuite, j'ai commencé à me planquer dans ce putain d'arbre pour échapper à leurs regards.

A nouveau, le silence s'installa. Plus lourd, plus froid. Alva poussa un léger soupir, que la fraîcheur de l'air transforma en bué. Puis elle ôta doucement les arums de ses cheveux.

– Ta mère t'a parlé de mon père, non ?

Le Serpentard ne cilla pas, et ses yeux restèrent rivés sur les étoiles.

– Oui. Andreï Netaniev. Le génie des Mangemorts.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? chuchota Alva comme si elle appréhendait la réponse.

– Que c'était un inventeur, commença prudemment Draco. Un scientifique et un fanatique. Qu'il créait des sorts et des poisons de magie noire, mais qu'il gardait tellement de mystère que seuls quelques Mangemorts connaissaient son existence. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tenait en haute estime.

Alva émit un ricanement désabusé.

– Oui, tout à fait. Mais ta mère ne savait pas tout. Mon père… Ma famille…

Elle secoua la tête, et cassa sans faire exprès la tige d'un de ses arums. Dépités, elle contempla un instant la fleur brisée, puis soupira :

– J'avais trois frères. Vladimir, Oswald et Borislav. Mon préféré, c'était l'aîné, Volodia.

– Volodia ?

– Chez moi en Russie, les Vladimir qu'on aime bien, on les appelle Volodia.

Draco sourit, et la laissa poursuivre.

– Volodia avait dix ans de plus que moi. C'est lui m'a élevé bien plus que mes parents. On avait un jardin sous un dôme de verre, dans le manoir. Ma mère et moi y faisions pousser des fleurs. Volodia, lui, avait un petit coin à lui, tout au centre, où il avait planté un petit chêne. Il ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre quand je suis… partie. Mais Volodia s'en occupait, l'arrosait tout le temps. Avant…Avant qu'il n'aille à Durmstrang.

Elle serra nerveusement les arums entre ses doigts.

– Mon père voulait faire de Volodia son second, son assistant. Mais Volodia n'était pas d'accord. A Durmstrang, il était ami avec plusieurs nés-Moldu… Alors, évidemment, il envoyait Père et ses idées au diable. Et il allait arroser son chêne en bavardant avec moi.

Draco ricana, et Alva se joignit à lui :

– Il a passé son temps à chercher la meilleure façon de détourner Père de lui. Il l'énervait, l'ignorait, le défiait, le décevait sans cesse. Il fréquentait le plus de Sang-de-Bourbes possible, il accumulait les heures de colles et les bagarres. Il était nul en magie noire. Il clamait haut et fort qu'il détestait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour Père, Volodia avait tous les défauts du monde.

Elle marqua une pause, puis sourit faiblement.

– Sauf pour le Tatouage Runique : Volodia était un génie du Tatouage Runique. C'est lui qui m'a appris. Il en savait peut-être même plus que Père lui-même. Il réinventait les runes et les sortilèges, il créait ses propres Encres. Père en était terriblement jaloux, mais au fond, je crois qu'il était fier de son fils. Il espérait que Volodia exploite ce talent plus tard, sans doute.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde. Soupira.

– Il a été déçu… Lorsque Volodia a quitté Durmstrang, il a refusé une carrière au Ministère et il est devenu dragonnier. C'est un métier dur et dangereux, qui n'apporte ni mérite ni richesses. Père était fou de rage. Il ne lui a plus adressé la parole après ça, et l'a déshérité.

Alva resta silencieux une seconde, puis ajouta doucement :

– J'avais neuf ans.

Et toute son enfance avait été bercée par le chaos, les disputes, la rancœur d'un père et la révolte d'un frère, la haine et la méfiance à la place de l'amour et de la confiance. Même Draco avait eut droit à une enfance, des parents qui l'aimaient et le protégeaient. Mais pas Alva. Pas Alva.

Draco retint un instant sa respiration, puis osa murmurer :

– Ton père et Volodia, ils… ?

Ce n'était qu'une intuition. Une impression diffuse que ça ne pouvait pas bien se passer entre deux hommes si différents. Un drôle de poids sur le cœur en entendant le chagrin dans la voix de la Russe.

Alva ferma les yeux et serra les paupières. Fort.

– Oui. Il a tué Volodia. Juste avant de m'emmener en Angleterre.

Ils restèrent silencieux à nouveaux. Longtemps. Loin au-dessus d'eux, les étoiles brillaient doucement à peine visible dans le ciel d'encre. Le vent gelait leurs doigts et leurs visages. Mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Et quand le vent forcit brusquement. Alva lâcha ses arums.

Emportés par une bourrasque, ils tourbillonnèrent brièvement, puis Draco les perdit de vue dans le noir.

– Hey. Alva.

– Hum ?

– Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ?

La Serdaigle esquissa un petit sourire, fatigué mais sincère.

– Ce n'était rien.

Draco savait qu'elle mentait. Mais il n'insista pas. Fermant les yeux, il laissa le froid nocturne gagner son visage et son cou, et se laissa bercer par le murmure du vent.

Ils allaient peut-être rester encore un peu ici. Loin de tous ces murmures dans leur dos et de cette haine qui couvait dans chaque regard. Ils allaient peut-être rester encore un peu ici, dehors, malgré le vent et le froid, le temps de faire provision de forces et de silence avant de retourner affronter le monde.

Parce qu'ils étaient seuls, maintenant.

.

* * *

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bon, voilà la fiche de personnage de votre perso. CE PERSO N'APPARAÎTRA PAS DANS LE _PARFUM_ MAIS DANS LA SUITE ! Il faudra vous armer de patience, j'ai encore dix-neuf chapitres du _Parfum_ à poster !

Bref. J'utiliserai sans doute quatre personnages proposés. Si vous m'en proposez pas, c'est pas grave, j'improviserai. Mais je trouve que c'est mieux d'avoir un personnage imposé : c'est un défi, et c'est aussi quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de différent... Donc, vous êtes totalement libre. Vous pouvez faire quelqu'un de détestable, de naïf, ou de simplement obtus et placide !

.

_**Nom** : (s'il sonne oriental c'est mieux)_

_**Prénom** : (idem. Pas trop long s'il-vous-plaît)_

_**Âge** : (De 20 à 400 ans, puisque les sorciers vivent vieux ! Mais votre perso doit avoir de l'expérience)_

_**Brève description physique :** (ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa stature, sa musculature, son teint, le timbre de sa voix, ses cicatrices, ses habitudes vestimentaires, sa manière de se tenir...)_

_**Brève description mentale** : (méprisant, gentil, poli, attentif, arrogant, observateur, généreux, détendu, hautain, patient, calculateur ? Pourquoi, comment ? Est-ce que ça se voit ?)_

_**Avant Salem :** (sa vie jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans. Sa famille, son origine, ses amis...)_

_**Une anecdote ?** (Je me charge de votre perso à partir de son entrée à Salem, mais si vous tenez à ce qu'il lui soit arrivé un truc durant sa scolarité, comme un accident ou un coup de foudre, précisez-le ici. C'est optionnel)_

_**Métier et spécialité :** (son boulot (et pourquoi il l'a choisi) et ses points forts : Potions, Métamorphose, autre...)_

.

Voilà, c'est tout. Merci encore d'avoir eu le courage de lire mon blabla ! x)


	10. Inimité et échange de coups

**Note de l'auteur :** Wow, on dirait que le chapitre précédent vous a beaucoup plu ^^ C'est aussi un de mes préférés... Mais attendez de voir celui-là ! Niveau engueulade entre Potter et Alva, là, on a du solide !

Merci **El** pour tes compliments et encouragements (et pour l'adresse du blog). Et non, je ne te dirait rien sur la supposée relation de Draco et Alva. Tout le monde suppose tout et n'importe quoi à propos de leur relation : même Ryan, dans ce chapitre... xD

Et **Don-jul**, disons que... Les garçons que je connais puent, voilà x) Toi, tu es un lecteur, tu es immatériel et tu n'as pas d'odeur ! *se-cherche-des-excuses* Voilà ! (oh, et j'ai bien reçu ton MP, ton perso est adopté :D)  
Et oui, Stensenn est un salaud. Il fait partie des mecs qui puent xD

.

* * *

**.**

**Graffitis d'un kiwi :** Bon, en ce moment, la suite du _Parfum_ n'avance pas vite, je me suis replongée dans ma fic sur l'univers de _Naruto_... Alors, pour ceux qui grognent et qui se disent que c'est naze, sachez un chose : c'est vrai. Le manga part en sucette, et je reste polie.

Mais, comme l'a dit une de mes lectrices, ma fic c'est quasiment de l'original, et j'en suis excessivement fière...

**_/ATTENTION MODE RACONTAGE DE VIE ON/_** Eh ouais, à la base c'était une petit fic de cinq chapitre qui ne changeait rien dans l'intrigue principale : _Aina aux yeux violets_. Et puis il y a eu une suite qui a un peu interféré dans l'intrigue : _Trop loin de vous_, trente chapitres, cette fois. Il y a eu une crack-fic en bonus : _Opération Masque_, avec les Jounins qui essaient de voler le masque de Kakashi... Six chapitres de pur délire. Puis j'ai traduit une fic et je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce pour qu'elle croise le chemin de mes OC : les _Couleurs de l'Aurore_, ça s'appelle, et c'est la seule histoire d'amour que j'ai écrite. Puis je me suis ré-attelée à mon récit principal et il y a encore eu une suite,_ Le Chant des Loups_, cinquante chapitre, cette fois !

Et là j'écris une autre suite, qui sera (j'espère) le dernier volet de cette saga ! xD

En tout, j'ai près de cent chapitres de cette fic, soit dans les 15 000 pages, et peut-être même plus ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est hallucinant. Et dire qu'au départ c'était une mini-fic sans prétention...

Ah, si seulement je pouvait avoir le même punch pour mes romans.

.

Bon, ça mis à part. Le _Parfum_ a enfin trouvée une bêta. Pour le moment, elle corrige les chapitres déjà publiés, donc désolés mais vous aurez toujours droit à mes grosses fautes. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : bientôt, le nombre d'atrocités grammaticales diminuera !

.

* * *

.

**Inimité et échange de coups**

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, le jour du match Serpentard-Serdaigle. Sans surprise, Alva constata que la majorité des élèves soutenaient sa Maison. Même les Poufsouffles.

Les Serpentards n'étaient décidément pas très aimés.

Se joignant à l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison, au petit-déjeuner, elle s'assit entre Ryan et Chris. Luna, en face d'elle, lui adressa un sourire rêveur, tout en caressant machinalement l'aigle vivant sur son chapeau, qu'elle avait posé sur le banc à côté d'elle.

– C'est le grand jour, rigola nerveusement Kim en s'asseyant aux côtés de Lovegood. Vous êtes tous prêts ? On a intérêt à les écraser…

– Vous avez intérêt à gagner, j'ai parié avec Draco !

– Parié quoi ? fit Chris en haussant les sourcils.

– La réputation de sa Maison et de la mienne.

– C'est tout ?

– Et aussi que je ne dirais plus de mal de son équipe préféré, qui est composée de boulets. Pitié, gagnez. Sinon il va se pavaner pendant des mois devant moi avec ça.

– Vous avez déjà passé la _semaine_ à vous enguirlander à propos de ce match, sourit Ryan. D'ailleurs, vous avez l'air de plus en plus proche… Vous sortez ensemble ?

Chris et Kim faillirent en recracher leurs jus de citrouille, et Alva s'étrangla avec un toast :

– Quoi ?! Pas du tout !

– Il est interdit de vendre des infos parce que l'ennemi vous a soudoyé avec des faveurs de natures sexuelles, fit Ryan d'un air grave. Mais l'inverse est cependant permis.

En réponse, il se prit l'intégralité de la carafe de jus de citrouille dans la figure. Dégoulinant, il se mit à tousser, sous les rires de la table des Serdaigle.

– Brute ! marmonna Ryan en secouant son col imbibé de jus de citrouille.

– _Recurvite_, laissa tomber Hugo Chambers en pointant sa baguette sur Sullivan. Ne dit rien, Ryan, je suis sûr que tu l'as cherché.

Ryan rentra la tête dans les épaules, penaud, et marmonna une réponse inintelligible qui fit ricaner ses coéquipiers. Alva se joignit de bon cœur aux rires, avant d'éternuer. Depuis son escapade dans le parc avec Draco, l'avant-veille, il lui semblait qu'elle couvait quelque chose. Ça lui apprendrait à sortir sans écharpe et gants.

Anaïs, qui passait près d'eux, les salua, et marqua un temps d'arrêt quand Ryan se décala sur le banc pour lui faire une place :

– Allez, viens petit-déjeuner avec nous !

La Gryffondor sembla hésiter un instant, son regard naviguant entre sa table et le sourire de Ryan. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et s'installa avec eux, sous les ovations des joueurs de Quidditch de Serdaigles apparemment déchaînés.

– Sont-ils pas meugnons comme tout ? ricana Kim.

– Jalouse, la vieille fille ? se moqua Hugo.

– Je ne te permets pas ! Je te signale que toi aussi tu es célibataire !

– Non.

– Non ?

– Non. Je sors avec Astoria, à Serpentard. Tout le percutant de ta réplique vient de se volatiliser.

Kimberley grogna et se resservit un verre d'un geste si brusque qu'elle éclaboussa la nappe. Ethan Tridavad et Anthony Goldstein, les Batteurs, s'assirent à leurs côtés, rapidement rejoins par Terry Boot. Même s'ils haussèrent un sourcil surpris en voyant Anaïs à leur table, aucun d'entre eux ne fit la moindre remarque.

Ryan était peut être un trublion insolent, mais le regard noir qu'il adressa à Ethan quand ce dernier ouvrit la bouche était aussi efficace qu'un _Avada Kedavra_ pour réduire quelqu'un au silence.

Finalement, les joueurs quittèrent la table et se dirigèrent vers le terrain. Alva resta à sa table, les suivant du regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce furent les joueurs de Serpentards qui quittèrent la Grande Salle, et au passage, Draco et Alva échangèrent un bref regard, chacun arborant un sourire supérieur.

Le temps pour Luna et Anaïs de finir leur petit-déjeuner, et les filles se dirigèrent vers le terrain. Cathy et Nathan, discutant avec enthousiasme à propos de Viktor Krum, les rejoignirent à mi-parcours.

En chemin, ils passèrent devant les Gryffondors, qui suivaient Potter à la manière d'un troupeau de moutons. Une rouquine était même ventousée au bras du Survivant, façon poulpe étrangleur en train de marquer son territoire. Alva haussa un sourcil : ainsi, l'Elu avait une copine ? Et rousse en plus. Est-ce que les Weasley essayaient de former une secte autour de lui ?

– Ah ah, la belle amitié entre Serdaigles et Serpentards ne tient plus dès qu'il s'agit de Quidditch ! lança Dean Thomas, un septième année.

Un cœur de rires résonna après sa remarque. Bande de petits cons serviles. Alva s'arrêta, prête à lui flanquer une droite ou un sortilège –elle en avait par-dessus la tête des insinuations des rouges et or–, mais Anaïs, l'éternelle timide, redressa la tête avec fierté et lança :

– Ta gueule, Thomas. Comme si tu connaissais quoi que ce soit au Quidditch !

Dean ferma la bouche d'un air stupéfait, sous les sifflets de beaucoup de ses camarades, apparemment ravis de l'aplomb de la belle noire. Alva, aux côtés de la Gryffondor, éclata de rire.

– Bien envoyé !

– Merci, sourit Anaïs.

– Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de mal des Gryffondors.

– Tu n'as jamais rien dit sur les Gryffondors.

– Pas devant toi, en tous cas. Tu regardes le match avec nous ?

Anaïs ouvrit la bouche –pour accepter ou pour refuser, Alva l'ignorait–, mais quelqu'un lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

– Dans ce cas, puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Alva se retourna. Justin Shepper, le huitième année qu'Anaïs voulait joindre au Club, l'interrogeait du regard, immobile. La Russe lui adressa un sourire un peu tordu :

– Tu n'as peur des amis des serpents ?

Justin esquissa un mince sourire.

– Les Gryffondors n'ont peur de rien.

– Typique, marmonna Nathan.

Cathy pouffa, et Alva haussa les épaules :

– Comme tu veux. Allez, dépêchons-nous, ça va commencer.

Ils gagnèrent leurs places avec difficultés, se casant tous ensemble sur deux rangs –Anaïs, Justin et Luna sur un banc, Alva, Cathy et Nathan juste au-dessus d'eux–, et Luna transforma les uniformes de Gryffondors de leurs invités en un parfait uniforme de Serdaigle. Justin ouvrit des yeux ronds, et Anaïs poussa un petit cri outragé, mais Luna, l'air parfaitement détachée, baissa sa baguette :

– Vous allez faire tâche, sinon.

– Elle a raison, approuva Alva qui riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et le bleu vous va très bien !

Heureusement pour elle, la fin de sa phrase fut noyée par les acclamations de la foule : les joueurs venaient d'entrer sur le terrain. Les Capitaines se serrèrent la main puis, après le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et décollèrent.

– Et le Souaffle est à Chambers ! s'égosilla Quentin Braud, un Gryffondor de troisième année choisi pour être le commentateur. Il passe à Barthemis qui évite un Cognard, et…

Très vite, Alva lâcha les commentaires pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voyait. Avec ses Tatouages qui accroissaient son attention, elle n'avait aucun problème à suivre les passes et les acrobaties des joueurs, et les identifiait parfaitement. Néanmoins, elle constata que sa vigilance diminuait. Le sortilège de ses Tatouages commençait à s'épuiser…

– SERPENTARD MARQUE !

– Ryan, espèce de boulet, marmonna Alva.

– Et le Souaffle est à Danares, qui passe à Borgio, qui… OH, MAGINFIQUE ! Borgio s'est pris un Cognard, joli coup Tridavad, le Souaffle est à Boot, qui passe à Barthemis, qui feinte, et… Oui, elle passe, attention, attention… SERDAIGLE MARQUE !

Les trois quarts du stade éclatèrent en exclamations.

Ce n'était pas le dernier but. Les joueurs de Serpentards manquaient clairement d'assurance, ce qui était compréhensible puisque l'immense majorité de l'école était contre eux. Mais Gilbert Danares, un des Poursuiveurs de Serpentards, rendit progressivement courage à ses coéquipiers en donnant le meilleur de lui-même. Au bout de quinze minutes de match, Serpentard menait 70 à 20 et les Batteurs de Serdaigles envoyaient leurs Cognards avec hargne presque exclusivement sur l'intrépide Poursuiveur.

Puis Chris et Draco se figèrent et, avec un bel ensemble, foncèrent vers le sol.

L'exclamation de Braud fut couverte par le cri des spectateurs. Alva, tendue comme la corde d'un arc, pouvait presque voir le Vif, cette minuscule balle dorée, qui zigzaguait au raz du sol, poursuivie par les Attrapeurs au coude à coude. Puis Gilbert, le Poursuiveur de Serpentard, esquiva un Cognard d'une pirouette acrobatique, et la balle furieuse, entraînée par son élan, percuta le sol deux mètres devant les Attrapeurs. Ils perdirent le Vif de vue, et s'éloignèrent lentement, chacun de leur côté, fouillant le stade des yeux.

Le ballet des joueurs repris, à présent que la tension était retombée. Le Souaffle passait de mains en mains, les Cognards fusaient dans tous les sens. Le score augmentait. Un but, puis un autre. Une attaque audacieuse. Les points qui s'alignaient. Mais les spectateurs gardaient un œil rivé sur les Attrapeurs, tendus, attendant avec une espèce de frénésie leur prochain plongeon.

Le score était de 100 à 100, une parfaite égalité, quand Chris fusa vers le poteau de but central des Serpentards. Draco était plus loin, et il paraissait évident que le Vif –où qu'il soit– allait finir aux Serdaigles. Mais, par un revirement, la petite balle s'échappa, louvoya entre deux Poursuiveurs qui se disputaient le Souaffle, et se mit à filer comme une comète vers le centre, poursuivie par les deux Attrapeurs au coude à coude.

Tous les gradins étaient debout et hurlaient en cœur, Alva comme les autres.

Puis ce fut fini.

Chris ralentit progressivement et se posa. Et Draco, lui, monta en flèche vers le ciel, tenant serré au creux de son poing le Vif qui battait vainement des ailes.

Après un instant de flottement, les Serpentards éclatèrent en ovations assourdissantes. Les Poufsouffles se contentèrent d'applaudissement polis. Les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors, boudeurs, ne levèrent pas le petit doigt.

Alva poussa un gémissement catastrophé.

– Oh non !

Son pari était fichu. Non seulement Malefoy avait toute latitude pour se moquer des Flèches d'Appleby, mais Alva ne pourrait plus lui rendre la pareille !

– Ce n'est pas grave, la réconforta Luna. Les Tornades de Tutshill ne sont pas si mauvais.

– Tu me permets quand même de me lamenter une petite heure sur mon sort ?

– Une demi-heure, pas plus.

– Ça devrait être suffisant pour verser toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Cathy tapota avec commisération le dos de sa cousine, qui reniflait d'un air tragique. En quittant les gradins, cependant, son chagrin ne l'empêcha pas de lancer discrètement un sort à Weasley fille, qui éternua violemment en plein dans la figure de Saint Potty.

Justin lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, réprobateur, mais Cathy et Nathan, eux, se contentèrent de rire. Luna cligna des yeux sans rien dire, blasée. Quant à Anaïs, elle n'avait rien vu, trop occupée à regarder le terrain... et plus spécialement le Gardien des Serdaigles.

En passant près du Survivant, Alva prit bien soin de le toiser comme s'il était la dernière des immondices.

Elle sentit le regard de Justin peser sur sa nuque, et se retourna pour lui rendre son regard. Le Gryffondor maladroit, qui marchait un peu en retrait, secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur –et du coup trébucha sur une touffe d'herbe– avant de lancer :

– Tu ne devrais pas traiter Harry comme ça.

– Je le traite comme je veux.

– Tu le détestes.

Ce n'était pas une question. Alva haussa les épaules. Anaïs tourna la tête vers la Russe, intéressée par sa réponse, et la Serdaigle finit par lâcher :

– Potter est vénéré comme un Dieu, alors qu'il a juste enchaîné des coups de bol. On l'appelle l'Elu ou le Sauveur alors que des milliers de gens sont morts à cause de lui. Que des gens _continuent_ à mourir à cause de lui. S'il le voulait, il pourrait arrêter les anti-Purs. Mais il ne le fait pas.

– Harry n'a rien à voir avec les anti-Purs, protesta doucement Justin.

– Ah oui ? rétorqua Alva. Un mot de lui et ils disparaissent. Pourtant, il n'a pas réagit excessivement quand ta famille a été agressée, non ?

Le Gryffondor se ferma comme une huître, et Luna lança à la Russe un regard de reproche. Alva y était allée un peu fort, sur ce coup-là. Une pointe de culpabilité la traversa en voyant l'air sombre de Shepper, mais elle se contenta de redresser fièrement la tête et de s'en aller à grands pas.

**oOoOoOo**

Il faisait nuit noire. Retenant son souffle, Alva jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier que le couloir était désert. Puis elle s'arrêta devant un pan de mur qui, en apparence, ne se distinguait absolument pas des autres.

Prudente, elle jeta un regard à sa main… Et vit au travers. Très bien, son sort de Désillusion marchait encore.

Alva avait passé la journée à travailler, après le match de Quidditch. Enfermée dans un silence boudeur, elle n'avait même pas répondu aux plaisanteries de Draco sur les Flèches d'Appleby. Elle allait se coucher quand elle avait reçut une nouvelle lettre de sa mystérieuse correspondante russe.

Et comme à chaque fois que son amie lui écrivait, Alva se sentait fourmiller d'énergie, et devait prendre son mal en patience. Chose qu'elle avait du mal à appréhender.

Alors, après le couvre-feu, elle s'était jeté un sortilège de Désillusion et elle avait filé. Juste pour vérifier encore une fois qu'elle avait bien trouvé l'endroit. Et elle se retrouvait là. Devant ce mur d'un couloir du troisième étage.

Elle porta la main à son cou et décrocha son collier. C'était toujours la même chaînette noire, à laquelle pendait une croix de métal couleur de jais. Métal noir de l'Abysse… Un métal extrêmement rare, dont l'unique filon se trouvait dans une grotte très profonde, sous une montagne non loin de Durmstrang.

Le métal semblait n'avoir aucune propriété magique, ni dans les Potions ni dans les Sortilèges, mais les créatures de magie noire étaient toujours irrésistiblement attirés vers cette grotte… De ce fait, son entrée avait été scellée quelques décennies avant sa naissance. Avant d'entrer en possession de la croix, Alva ignorait même qu'un jour du métal avait été extrait de ce gisement.

Pensive, elle soupesa le bijou.

La croix était assez grande pour un pendentif. Quand elle la portait à son cou, pourtant, elle était légère, et tiède contre sa peau. Mais quand elle la décrochait, quand elle la prenait dans sa main… La croix devenait plus lourde, plus froide. Le métal lui picotait les doigts, comme s'il était verni par une fine couche d'acide.

Alva jeta un regard noir à la fine chaîne qui pendait entre ses doigts.

La chaînette verrouillait son pouvoir. Une fois le fermoir ouvert, la croix se réveillait. Et si elle picotait, c'était parce qu'elle cherchait sa moitié. L'objet qu'elle était censée compléter.

Quand Alva avait exploré Poudlard, cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité, c'était quand elle s'était placée devant ce pan de mur que la croix était devenue la plus froide.

Donc la chose était derrière ce mur.

– _Viseris_, murmura la jeune fille en levant sa baguette.

Comme si le mur avait été fait de cristal, elle pu soudain voir au travers : sa vue était un peu moins nette et teintée de jaune, mais au moins, elle voyait. La jeune fille scruta donc le mur avec intensité… Mais elle fut un peu déçue. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une salle vide, peut-être une salle de classe désaffectée.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

Un os énorme, de la taille de sa cuisse, traînait sur le sol, et il portait indubitablement des traces de _dents_. Le parquet était rayé, et les murs aussi. Quelques brins de paille traînaient ici et là, prouvant qu'il y avait eu une litière ou quelque chose d'équivalent. Un animal, une chose_ énorme _et _carnivore_ s'était trouvée ici.

Et pourtant, en plein milieu de la pièce, intact et tout propre, se trouvait un vieux tapis élimé.

Soit on avait enfermé un monstre carnivore ici et il s'était transformé en tapis…

… Soit le tapis cachait quelque chose.

Alva cligna des yeux et baissa sa baguette, tiraillée entre l'envie de casser le mur pour fouiller cette fameuse pièce, et la certitude que ça serait une énorme bêtise. Après tout, le couvre-feu était passé, Rusard traînait dans le coin, et elle n'avait pas de cape d'invisibilité…

– _Viseron_, finit-elle par soupirer.

Sa vue redevint normale. Elle poussa un long soupir d'exaspération, maudissant son côté raisonnable. Mais foncer dans le tas, c'était bon pour les Gryffondors. Et elle était un peu plus évoluée que ça, quand même !

Déçue malgré tout, elle se résolu à explorer cet endroit un autre jour. Ou peut-être une autre nuit.

Dans sa main, la croix pesait lourd, et là où le bijou était en contact avec sa paume, la peau lui démangeait. Elle la repassa à son cou, refermant le fermoir avec soulagement, et le picotement du métal disparu.

Elle tourna les talons pour retourner dans le dortoir des Serdaigles.

Et tomba nez à nez avec Potter, Weasley et Granger.

Elle inspira brutalement et se pétrifia, priant pour qu'il ne la voie pas. Mais l'Elu, levant les yeux du vieux parchemin qu'il semblait scruter avec attention, planta son regard dans le sien sans la moindre hésitation. Alva leva sa baguette, mais la demi-seconde où elle s'était figée de stupeur avait donné un coup d'avance aux Gryffondors : Hermione lui lança le contre-sort au charme de Désillusion, et la Russe redevint visible.

Ronald Weasley se racla la gorge avec une satisfaction qui crevait les yeux :

– Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle, pour être dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

Alva serra les mâchoires et hocha sèchement la tête :

– Je rentre.

– Pas si vite, fit Potter en l'agrippant par le bras.

Alva le fit lâcher d'un coup sec du plat de la main, le foudroyant du regard, et recula d'un pas. Le Gryffondor se raidit et plissa les yeux, sur la défensive, et releva la pointe de sa baguette de quelques centimètres d'un geste instinctif.

– Je sais que tu as ma cape.

Alva ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise, mais elle pesta en son fort intérieur. Potter avait vraisemblablement parlé de son escapade et de la disparition de la cape à ses deux amis. Et Granger avait réussi à lever le sort d'Oubliette… Contrairement au sortilège de Mémoire Scellé, qui ne pouvait être rompu que par celui qui l'avait lancé ou par un Legilimens accompli, le sort d'Oubli était plutôt facile à briser, surtout s'il n'avait pas beaucoup altéré la mémoire de la victime.

– Désolée, je ne l'ai pas sur moi, sourit-elle d'un air narquois.

– Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle pour vol ! s'exclama victorieusement Weasley.

– Ron ! le tança Hermione.

– Ben quoi ?

– Je veux que tu me la rendes, lâcha Potter sans quitter Alva du regard.

La Serdaigle fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement, avant de secouer la tête :

– Ça va pas être possible, non.

Potter cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris. Avec un sourire sardonique directement inspiré de celui de Malefoy, la Russe acheva :

– Tu as été stupide et imprudent : tu as eu ce que tu méritais. Je considère ça comme une chance inespérée de te faire comprendre que tu n'as pas à claquer des doigts pour avoir ce que tu veux.

Le Trio d'Or le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, puis Harry Potter se redressa, sourcils froncés. L'agacement commençait progressivement à le gagner :

– Si tu ne me la rends pas, je vous dénonce, toi et Malefoy, pour ce vol dans la Réserve.

Alva haussa un sourcil :

– C'est un chat qui a fureté dans la Réserve. Slughorn l'a même vu.

Merci Nosferatu, toujours là quand il le fallait. Ce chat angora à demi-sauvage était une bénédiction. Theo l'avait même surnommé « la bonne étoile des comploteurs ».

Potter sembla à court d'argument, mais Weasley, agacé, attaqua à son tour :

– Ça suffit ! Si tu ne nous rends pas la cape d'Harry, on va s'arranger pour te rendre la vie infernale, à toi et à tes amis Mangemorts. Il y a des tas de gens qui ne demandent que ça.

La température sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés. Hermione semblait mortifiée, et quand son regard croisa celui d'Alva, elle pâlit. C'était exactement ce que la Russe avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt. _Un problème de racisme_.

Potter avait l'air pris au dépourvu, mais il ne contredit pas son ami. Ronald Weasley sembla peu à peu réaliser ce qu'il avait dit, et, dans l'écrasant silence qui s'était abattu sur eux, il parut perdre de son assurance.

– Je veux dire…

– J'ai très bien compris ce que tu veux dire, le coupa Alva d'un voix glacée. Tu veux dire que tu va t'appuyer sur ta nouvelle réputation de meilleur ami du super-héros du monde sorcier, et lancer la curée. Tu veux dire que comme les anti-Purs de Potter n'ont pas encore réussi à s'infiltrer à Poudlard, tu vas gentiment proposer à des gamins, qui n'ont pour la plupart même pas dix-huit ans, de torturer ou tuer d'autres gamins.

– Malefoy est un Mangemort ! protesta Weasley avec véhémence. Il a la Marque des Ténèbres, il ne devrait même pas être autorisé à étudier ici !

– Je sais bien, répliqua la Russe. Mais Severus Rogue l'avait aussi, cette Marque, non ?

Le roux sembla à court de mots quelques secondes. Ce fut suffisant pour Alva, qui parcourut le trio du regard, ouvertement méprisante.

– Et tu crois vraiment que si tu conseille aux gens de tyranniser mes amis, ils vont s'arrêter aux cibles que tu leur as désignées ? Bien sûr que non, crétin. Ils vont s'attaquer à tous les Serpentard, puis aux Sang-Purs. Je suppose que même si tu es un Préfet, quand tu verras quelques quatrièmes années en train de tabasser un première année habillé en vert, tu détourneras courageusement les yeux, non ?

Les oreilles de Weasley devinrent rouge vif. Indignée, Granger prit sa défense :

– Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Ron ne veux pas mener une campagne contre les Sang-Purs !

– Ah oui ? ricana Alva. Tu savais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé son œuvre en ordonnant aux Mangemorts de s'attaquer aux Moldus ? Puis ça s'est étendu à tous les Sang-de-Bourbes, puis aux Sang-Mêlés, puis aux créatures magiques, puis à tous ses opposants. Mais bien sûr, le Mage Noir ne voulait pas mener une campagne contre des _sorciers_…

– Ne me compare pas à lui ! éclata Weasley.

Son visage était devenu très pâle. Il avait levé sa baguette, et Alva prit sur elle pour ne pas lui lancer un maléfice.

Puis Potter s'avança d'un pas, se plaçant entre eux :

– Du calme ! Personne ne va s'attaquer à personne, compris ? Et Ron, il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour lancer de nouvelles hostilités. La guerre est finie.

– Mais Fred est _mort_ ! éclata Weasley. Comment est-ce que tu peux dire "_la guerre est finie_" et tous les laisser s'en tirer ?!

Hermione le dévisagea, muette, comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Potter lui-même sembla se rembrunir, et lâcha d'un ton sec :

– Tu crois que je ne sais pas ? Mes parents sont morts. Et Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fol-Œil, Dumbledore… Tu pense qu'en te vengeant sur Malefoy et ses amis, ça va les faire revenir ?

– Au moins j'aurais fait _quelque chose_, grogna hargneusement Weasley sans lâcher des yeux Alva, comme s'il voulait la tuer par la seule force de son regard. Je ne peux pas pardonner à ces ordures, ça serait comme… Comme… Trahir leur mémoire.

Il y eu un lourd silence, puis Alva émit un reniflement méprisant.

– Donc tu penses qu'il vaut mieux aligner les cadavres plutôt que d'aller de l'avant. Félicitations, Ronald Weasley, j'ai rencontré beaucoup d'ordures dans ma vie, mais tu remporte la palme dans la catégorie _"__étroitesse d'esprit"_. Si tu trouve le meurtrier de ce Fred, je t'en prie, fais-lui un procès ou combat-le en duel. Mais ne va pas te venger sur des innocents.

– Les Serpentards sont tout sauf innocents ! rugit Weasley.

Sa fureur était telle que des étincelles rouges jaillirent de sa baguette, comme une manifestation physique de sa haine. Potter et Granger levèrent leurs propre baguettes, mais trop tard : dès qu'elle avait vu les étincelles, Alva avait réagit.

Les trois Gryffondors furent projetés en arrière, faisant un vol plané de dix mètres avant de s'écraser sur le sol du couloir. Alva entendit distinctement un os craquer, mais son corps réagit avant sa pensée en voyant Granger pointer sa baguette sur elle, et la Russe s'écria :

– _Stupéfix_ !

Touchée de plein fouet, la Née-Moldue s'écroula.

– _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette d'Alva lui vola des mains. Merde. Désarmée.

La jeune fille n'hésita qu'un bref instant, attrapa quelque chose dans sa poche et le jeta par terre : un épais nuage de fumée verte envahi le couloir. _Désarmée_ ne voulait certainement pas dire _incapable de se battre_ ! Potter et Granger lancèrent deux ou trois sorts à l'aveuglette dans sa direction, mais ils visaient instinctivement le centre du couloir, alors qu'Alva s'était plaquée contre un mur pour progresser lentement vers eux.

Et comme ils n'avaient pas l'intelligence de faire des sorts informulés, elle les repéra à la voix.

Et se jeta sur eux.

Potter en avait déjà fait l'amère expérience : en bagarre, Alva savait se défendre. Elle tapa à l'aveuglette, entendit un cri, reçut un grand coup dans le ventre, grogna de douleur et tapa plus fort, s'aperçu qu'elle marchait sur Hermione et l'écarta d'un coup de pied, et sentit son adversaire reculer pour ne pas piétiner la Gryffondor inconsciente. Derrière elle, juste après, une main l'agrippa par sa chemine. Elle pivota aussitôt, attrapa la main en question et tordit les doigts jusqu'à ce que l'autre hurle.

Une joie féroce, furieuse, presque malsaine, pulsait en elle. Elle se battait et elle allait les _écraser_. Parce que plus personne ne lui imposerait sa volonté, jamais, _jamais_ !

Celui à qui elle tordait la main essayait de la frapper, de lui donner des coups de pied, de libérer sa main torturée. Alva perdit ses arums dans la mêlée. Mais après quelques coups dans la figure et dans les côtes, elle réussit à agripper son autre main et cette fois, elle tordit le poignet de toutes ses forces, comme si elle voulait le briser.

Ce type, elle le haïssait : quel qu'il soit, Weasley ou Potter, c'était les gens comme eux, bien pensants et hypocrites, qui avaient détruit sa vie et son univers, qui avaient provoqué la mort de ses frères, de sa mère, de son enfance ! Et elle les haïssait, elle les haïssait _à en crever_. Prenant son élan, elle leva un pied et donna un violent coup dans les parties génitales de son ennemi –Potter, reconnut-elle quand Weasley, quelques pas sur sa droite, appela son ami avec angoisse– et, profitant du bref instant où il s'était tétanisé, elle le lâcha et le frappa de toutes ses forces sous le sternum.

Potter s'écroula sur le dos.

– Harry ? glapissait Weasley en se rapprochant –il avait dû mettre Hermione à l'abri. Harry, où est-ce que tu es ? HARRY ?

– _Accio_ baguette, murmura Alva avec un accent de supplication.

Et sa fidèle baguette en bois d'if et à plume de griffon fut là, entre ses doigts. Alva recula de deux pas, la respiration hachée.

– _Accio_ arums.

Parce que même en plein combat, elle resta Salvakya Netaniev, celle à qui son père avait dit que les arums la rendaient ravissante, celle à qui son frère avait appris le sortilège des Arums. Alors même en plein combat, Alva n'abandonnait pas ses arums. N'abandonnait pas ce qu'elle était.

Les fleurs, miraculeusement intactes, virent se poser dans sa main libre. La jeune fille bénit l'inventeur du sort d'attraction, et, sans demander son reste, elle s'enfuit.

Par le cul poilu de Morgane, elle était sacrément dans la bouse.

**oOoOoOo**

– Tu as fais quoi ? glapit Theodore.

– Je-suis-tombée-sur-Potter-et-ses-amis-et-je-les-ai-tabassés, marmonna Alva entre ses dents serrées. Weasley m'a balancé des étincelles parce qu'il a pété les plombs, et j'ai répondu instinctivement.

Alva, Blaise, Theodore, Draco, Anaïs et Ryan s'étaient réunis un peu en avance dans la salle de DCFM. C'était un cours commun ave les septièmes années, et la classe était déjà bien remplie, même si Stensenn n'était pas encore là. Tout comme plusieurs autres élèves… Dont le Trio d'Or.

Alva raconta brièvement le déroulement du combat de la veille, donnant au passage un coup de coude à Draco qui, vaincu par la situation, rigolait en silence.

– Ils sont gravement blessés ? s'enquit Ryan.

– Ils n'étaient pas là au petit-déjeuner, s'affola Anaïs. Alva, tu n'as pas… ?

– Je vous l'ai dit : ils ne sont pas grièvement blessés. Enfin, sauf les… C'est quoi le mot anglais ? Les… Les gonades masculines de Potter.

Blaise abattit sa tête sur la table avec un gémissement misérable, tandis que Draco, totalement mort de rire, cachait son visage dans ses bras. Theodore regardait Alva avec des yeux ronds.

– Tu es une vraie tueuse.

– Je sais me battre et je n'hésite pas utiliser toutes les armes à ma disposition, rectifia la Russe. Oh, voilà Shepper.

Justin Shepper venait d'entrer dans la pièce, accompagné par sa binôme, Kim. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux droit sur le petit groupe, à leur grande surprise. Justin les salua d'un bref signe de tête avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Anaïs. Kim, elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table de la Russe et, les yeux flamboyants, lâcha d'un ton sec :

– Alva, tu avais parlé d'un club de soutien de défense, non ?

La Serdaigle fronça les sourcils :

– Qui t'en a parlé ?

– Padma, un jour. On s'en fiche. Je veux que tu y repenses.

– Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt ? demanda Ryan en haussant un sourcil.

Kim se tourna vers lui, sembla hésiter un moment, puis lâcha d'une voix furieuse et hachée :

– Mon frère s'est fait traiter de « sale Mangemort » par un quatrième année. En plus de l'humilier, il a foutu le feu à ses affaires. Hier soir. Je l'ai su ce matin, par Nathan. Et je n'étais même pas là pour défendre Val. Si je choppe ce fils de putain…

– Une jeune fille bien élevée ne devrait pas jurer de la sorte, laissa tomber Blaise. Ne t'en fais pas pour ton frangin.

– Vous allez le mettre sous protection ? railla Kim.

– Oui, sourit Theodore d'un air moqueur. Sous la protection de la tueuse ici présente.

Il désigna Alva, qui lui jeta un regard noir avant de siffler entre ses dents serrées :

– Ne ris pas ! Si jamais lui ou un de ses toutous vient japper aux pieds d'un prof, je serais peut-être virée avant ce soir !

– Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'intéressa Justin.

– Elle a castré Potter, dit Draco sans lever la tête, les épaules toujours secoués de tremblements de rire.

– _Quoi_ ?!

– Non ! Je me suis juste battue contre lui, Weasley et Granger.

– Contre les _trois_ ? s'ébahit Kim. Et tu as gagné ?

– Euh… Plus ou moins. Je me suis enfuie.

– Après avoir semé quelques os cassés et stupéfixié Granger, relata Theodore d'un air sombre.

– Et on est toujours sans nouvelle des parties génitales du Survivant, ricana Draco. Salazar, j'aurais donné ma baguette pour assister à ça.

Alva lui tira puérilement la langue, mais ne put répliquer. Un silence de mort était tombé sur la pièce, et, en se retournant, leur petit groupe compris vite pourquoi.

Granger et Potter étaient visiblement passés par l'infirmerie, car ils n'avaient plus aucune marque de coups. Harry semblait mal à l'aise et regardait partout sauf en direction d'Alva. Hermione avait d'énormes cernes et les yeux un peu rouges.

Weasley, lui, arborait fièrement un énorme bleu sur la mâchoire.

– Quel con, murmura Kim.

Que la Serdaigle brune ait réalisé aussi vite toutes les implications qu'entraînerait la déclaration de guerre entre Weasley et Alva, et surtout qu'elle se range du côté de la Serdaigle, cela surprit la Russe. Mais, d'une certaine façon, ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle n'était pas seule.

Pourtant, une angoisse sourde montait en elle, et son cœur battait à grands coups.

– Oh, Ron ! s'exclama Lavande d'un air horrifié en bondissant vers le roux. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu t'es battu ?

Hermione lança un regard meurtrier à Lavande, mais personne ne le vit. Weasley haussa les épaules d'un air brave.

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer à l'infirmerie faire soigner ça, hier, et ça a enflé… Mais ce n'est pas si grave.

– Hier ?

La totalité de la classe s'était penché vers eux, avide d'entre l'histoire. Prudemment, Kim, qui avait toujours ses mains sur le bureau de la Russe, recula et alla s'asseoir sans un mot près de Justin, pressentant la catastrophe.

Potter poussa un bruyant soupir, et haussa la voix pour lancer d'un ton faussement moqueur :

– Ron, ce n'était qu'un accident, on ne va pas en faire la Une de la _Gazette_.

– Ouvre un peu les yeux, Harry ! s'agaça le roux. Elle nous a agressés, c'était tout sauf un accident !

Un murmure surexcité parcourut les élèves. _« Agressés ? » « Il a dit nous ? » « Nous ? Ça veut dire que… » « Oh, mon Dieu ! » « Quelqu'un les a attaqués ? » « Tous les trois ? » « Un Mangemort ?! » « Par Merlin ! » « Ici, à Poudlard ? »._ Certains étaient si penchés sur leur chaise pour entendre qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de tomber par terre.

L'appréhension diffuse d'Alva s'était muée en véritable angoisse. Elle avait les mains moites. Weasley faisait durer le suspense avant de lâcher les fauves. Et elle n'avait jamais supporté ce genre d'attente, ce moment de terreur avant l'inéluctable.

Autant prendre les commandes.

Elle recula sa chaise, la faisant volontairement racler le sol pour attirer l'attention. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Son regard à elle resta rivé sur le visage du roux, comme si elle voulait lui transmettre la violence de ses pensées.

_Je te hais._

– Si tu veux, Weasley, je te fais l'autre côté du visage en symétrique.

Il y eu un silence. Gryffondors, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et Serpentards fixaient avec une sorte de stupeur cette étrangère qui osait défier l'un de leurs héros.

Absurdement, Alva remarqua la configuration de la classe. Ses amis à elle étaient d'un côté, les amis de Potter de l'autre. Elle était placée devant son groupe à elle, comme pour les protéger. Weasley, lui, se tenait au centre des siens, entouré par sa basse-cour. Potter avait reculé d'un pas.

– Tu as attaqué Ron ? dit lentement Neville.

Le regard d'Alva quitta celui de Ron pour se planter dans celui de Neville.

– Il m'a provoquée.

Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Hermione posa une main apaisante sur son bras, mais il se dégagea d'un geste brusque, et Granger tressaillit. Elle chercha du regard une aide quelconque du côté de Potter, mais il regardait le plafond comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

– Hawking, tu nous as attaqués sans prévenir. Et tu aurais pu nous tuer !

– Je crois que là, tu exagères, dit posément Anaïs.

Elle sembla rassembler son courage, et fixa Weasley dans les yeux tout en expliquant calmement :

– Alva n'a pas voulu vous faire de mal. Elle n'a fait que se défendre.

– C'est pour se défendre qu'elle m'a fait ça ? s'indigna Weasley en désignant la trace de coup sur son visage.

– Tu avais prit sa baguette. Elle s'est défendue avec les moyens du bord.

– Elle nous attaqué bien avant ce sort de Désarmement !

– Jeter des étincelles brûlantes peut être considéré comme un acte de provocation nécessitant une réponse agressive, dit tranquillement Blaise. Laisse tomber Weasley, sur ce coup, tu es en tort.

– Tout le monde sait que tu n'aimes pas Alva, ajouta Ryan. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu l'ai cherchée.

Ron ne pouvait évidemment pas raconter le vol de la cape et prouver ainsi que la méchante de l'histoire, c'était la Russe. Il changea de tactique :

– Tu aurais quand même pu nous tuer, Hawking ! Hermione s'est cassé le poignet, Harry s'est blessé quand il a heurté le mur, et…

– Et ces blessures ont été guéries en moins de trois secondes et sans douleur à l'infirmerie, répondit posément Kimberley. Alva n'aurait jamais rien fait de grave.

La jeune fille aux arums regarda ses amis, touchés. Ils n'avaient rien à voir dans cette affaire, mais ils la défendaient. La Russe, sentant sa jauge de courage se regonfler à bloc, releva la tête et fixa le roux avec mépris :

– Il n'y a que toi qui n'as pas voulu faire soigner ce bleu, histoire de l'exhiber comme une blessure de guerre. Par Merlin, je vais suis impressionné par ton courage. Tu as survécu à mon crochet du droit !

Deux ou trois personnes pouffèrent, et les oreilles de Weasley devinrent écarlates. Ce fut Draco qui asséna le coup de grâce. C'était la première fois qu'il se mêlait de quelque chose ne le concernant pas directement. Mais lui aussi, quelque part, avait envie de montrer à Alva qu'il était là.

– On sait que tu es vexé d'avoir été battu par une fille, fit Malefoy d'une voix trainante. Mais ça t'apprendra à ne pas t'en prendre à plus fort que toi. Allez, il n'y a pas de honte : même _l'Elu_ s'est fait avoir par cette furie.

La référence à leur premier cours de DCFM en fit rire plusieurs, et la plaisanterie détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Alva se décrispa insensiblement : le danger était passé. Weasley tremblait toujours de rage, mais son histoire avait perdu de son piquant, puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite dispute qu'il avait perdue, et non d'un attentat contre la vie du Survivant.

L'arrivée de Stensenn dans un envol de robes noires coupa court aux murmures excités ou amusés qui couraient dans les rangs des élèves. Le temps que l'enseignant aille se placer à son bureau, un silence de mort était revenu dans la classe.

Alva avala sa salive de travers. C'était son premier cours avec lui depuis l'histoire avec Volodia.

Le regard de Stensenn accrocha brièvement celui d'Alva, puis, se détournant délibérément, leur professeur s'adressa à l'ensemble de la classe.

– Placez-vous en binôme. Nous allons étudier le sortilège de défense du Dôme de Lave, en page quarante-sept de votre manuel. Vous avez un quart d'heure pour lire les instructions, le reste du cours sera dévoué à la pratique.

Potter, Draco et Alva grimacèrent avec un bel ensemble à l'idée de travailler de concert. A tous les coups, ça allait dégénérer. Mais Stensenn résolut leur problème avant même que les premiers élèves se soient levés de leurs chaises pour rejoindre leurs partenaires :

– Hawking, venez à mon bureau.

L'angoisse d'Alva reparu, multipliée par dix. Si Stensenn mentionnait une nouvelle fois les Netaniev, elle ne répondait plus de rien. D'un pas exagérément lent, elle se dirigea vers le bureau où Stensenn s'était assis, et s'arrêta devant lui, raide et immobile.

– Professeur.

Derrière elle, elle entendit Weasley marmonna quelque chose avec mécontentement, et elle se raidit inconsciemment. Tourner le dos à un ennemi potentiel était un acte très _stupide_, et Weasley était indubitablement un ennemi. D'un autre côté, Stensenn aussi était dangereux. Et entre un écolier stupide et un mage noir de Durmstrang, Alva savait très bien à _qui_ elle oserait tourner le dos.

– Hawking, lâcha lentement Stensenn. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de terminer notre… Mise au point lors de notre dernière séance de Tatouage Runique.

Alva sentit sa gorge se nouer. Stensenn la regarda, indéchiffrable, et la jeune fille fut prise d'une féroce envie de le frapper en même temps que d'un certain sentiment de pitié.

Stensenn avait connu Volodia. Ils avaient été alliés, puis amis. Stensenn était un connard fini et elle le détestait, mais quand elle le regardait comme maintenant, bien en face, et qu'elle se demandait s'il avait eu mal quand il avait su que Volodia était mort… Elle ne le détestait plus, plus autant, plus vraiment. Elle ressentait de la compassion, de la rage, de l'amertume. L'envie d'oublier tout ça. De la pitié.

– Votre venue à Poudlard n'est visiblement pas uniquement pour but la protection de votre cousine, finit par dire Stensenn.

Par Merlin. Est-ce que c'était si évident ? Ses talents pour la dissimulation avaient sérieusement besoin d'être revus à la baisse.

Puis Alva se rappela que Stensenn, sachant qu'elle avait travaillé pour les Mangemorts et qui était son père, ne pouvait évidemment pas croire à la fable du « nouveau départ ». Surtout en Angleterre. Ce n'était pas son mensonge le problème, c'était les informations que Stensenn avait récolté sur elle.

Quel enfoiré.

– Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante, poursuivit l'enseignant en la fixant dans les yeux. Quelle est votre motivation ?

Euh. Vite, un truc. Alva rassembla de son mieux ses faibles connaissances en Occlumancie, inventa en quelques secondes une histoire plausible car contenant un fond de vérité, et la cracha plus qu'elle ne la dit :

– Parce que je ne veux plus –je ne _peux_ plus– jamais retourner en Russie, et que je compte sur l'héritage de Cathy pour survivre. Et maintenant, puis-je participer au cours ?

Stensenn continua à la regarder. Alva ignorait s'il utilisait la Legilimancie, mais si c'était le cas, elle lui souhaitait bien du plaisir. Son armure mentale d'Occlumancie était entièrement constituée de souvenirs de Volodia. Volodia riant, Volodia arrosant son chêne, Volodia lui expliquant la composition d'une potion…

Les yeux de Stensenn étincelèrent, et il se redressa imperceptiblement.

– Allez-y, Hawking.

La jeune fille tourna les talons, regrettant très fort l'absence de cape à faire voler magistralement derrière elle comme tout bon mage noir qui se respecte. Au lieu de ça, elle se dirigea vers Potter et Draco, qui s'assassinaient mutuellement du regard tout en faisant semblant de lire les instructions du manuel. En la voyant revenir si vite, le Serpentard blond haussa un sourcil :

– Il ne t'a pas tuée ?

– Non, c'est moi qui ai envie de tuer quelqu'un, répondit Alva avec humeur. Dites-moi quand vous avez fini de lire. Je me sens d'humeur à lancer des sortilèges aujourd'hui.

Potter et Draco échangèrent un regard inquiet. Et Alva songea avec un brin de satisfaction que leur foutre les jetons était la seule manière de faire en sorte que ces deux-là s'entendent.

Les deux heures s'écoulèrent atrocement lentement. Seul un petit quart des élèves réussit à créer le fameux sortilège –dont faisaient partie Draco et Harry, qui n'avaient pas trop le choix vu que la Russe s'acharnait sur eux.

Le Dôme de Lave nécessitait une forte pression magique. Même s'il ne créait pas de lave à proprement parler, le Dôme était constitué d'un… dôme, c'est le cas de le dire, d'une matière à demi-translucide et dont la couleur et l'éclat faisait penser à de lave en train de refroidir. Cette matière résistait aux sortilèges aussi bien qu'un _Protego_, et, en plus, le dôme repoussait les créatures des Ténèbres qui craignaient la chaleur : à son contact, l'ennemi était violemment brûlé.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, les deux tiers des élèves avaient de sévères brûlures, la moitié était au bord des larmes, et la totalité était sur les rotules. Theodore, d'une pâleur inquiétante, posa son front contre sa table avec un gémissement d'épuisement, et Alva vit Neville lui proposer des Pastilles Energisantes –avant d'en avaler une lui-même pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas empoisonné.

Vacillant sur ses jambes, Alva se leva. Il fallait vraiment créer le Club avant la fin de Novembre, et le maintenir aux vacances de Noël : sinon, ils allaient en crever. Stensenn, qui passait dans les rangs, distribuait sèchement les punitions et les félicitations. Comme d'habitude, il commençait par les huitièmes années :

– Granger, Weasley, Patil –vous, Parvati–, Smith. Retenue demain soir, ici, après le dîner. Malefoy, Potter, Zabini : dix points pour chacun d'entre vous. Barthemis, c'était correct, sans plus. Nott, Londubat, allez à l'infirmerie. Boot, vous restez pour ranger la classe : que je ne vous reprenne plus à désarmer votre adversaire. Finnigan, Patil –vous, Padma– : dissertation de trente centimètres sur le Dôme de Lave pour mardi prochain. Hawking…

Il s'arrêta un instant devant elle, puis lâcha :

– La séance de Tatouage Runique de ce soir est annulée. Mais pour la semaine prochaine, je veux trente centimètres sur le Neuvième Glyphe Rouge.

– D'accord, marmonna Alva.

Elle était exténuée. Ce mec aurait leur peau un jour. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Draco, qui était allé soutenir Theodore –avec l'aide de Ryan– pour l'aider à clopiner jusqu'à l'infirmerie, lorsque Potter l'arrêta d'une voix hésitante :

– Hawking, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Alva hésita sérieusement à l'envoyer balader. Mais elle était totalement lessivée, et plutôt que de s'éloigner d'un pas digne en snobant royalement l'Elu, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se tourna vers Potter d'un air las.

– Deux minutes. Top chrono.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par l'attitude de la jeune fille, mais il se lança quand même.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait pour que tu nous déteste autant, mais je t'assure que tu as tort de nous considérer comme des ennemis.

– Si le "_nous_" désigne votre trio de Gryffondors, c'est simple : Granger est trop naïve, Weasley trop étroit d'esprit, et toi tu es un lâche. Mais je t'en prie, poursuis.

– … Un lâche ? répéta Potter d'un ton dangereusement froid.

– Poursuis, j'ai dit. Une minute trente.

Le Gryffondor inspira à fond, puis, serrant les dents, continua :

– Ecoute. Je ne veux pas déclencher une nouvelle guerre, ok ? Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous mauvais, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Arrête de m'agresser –de _nous_ agresser– à tout bout de champ et on pourra peut-être envisager la réconciliation… Bon, d'accord, c'est surréaliste. Disions une baise de la tension entre nos Maisons.

Il fit une pause, puis termina :

– Et rends-moi la cape.

Alva fit un gros effort pour mobiliser tous ses neurones. Autour d'eux, les élèves commençaient à sortir, mais comme Stensenn distribuait maintenant ses appréciations dépréciatives aux septièmes années avec qui ils avaient cours, elle avait encore le temps de répondre. D'être cinglante. Sarcastique. Glaciale. Et surtout de lui faire rentrer ses paroles dans le crâne.

– Petit un. Tu ne veux pas déclencher une nouvelle guerre mais tu ne fais rien pour empêcher son déclenchement. A partir du moment où tu fermes les yeux sur tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard et que tu pourrais arrêter –comme les brimades sur un première année de Serpentard–, tu mérites amplement que je te méprise.

Les yeux de Potter devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. Alva s'en délecta, et poursuivit :

– Petit deux. Ton égoïsme et tes préjugés sont vraiment sans limite si tu dis _Serpentards_ en parlant des affiliés aux Mangemorts. Je suis sûr qu'en bon _lâche_ que tu es, tout comme tu ignores les actions des anti-Purs tu n'as pas remarqué que dans ta propre Maison certaines personnes se faisaient humilier parce qu'un membre de leur famille est soupçonné de lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cette fois, ce fut la bouche de Potter qui forma un O parfait.

– Petit trois, continua la Russe. Si tu te figures que je vais fraterniser, et encourager mes amis à fraterniser avec _toi_, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Déjà parce que ta proposition est purement hypocrite et que tu ne feras jamais l'effort d'apprendre à connaître Draco. Ensuite parce que tu es comme Weasley. Tu es si bien installé dans ta vision du monde en noir et blanc –avec toi dans le rôle du gentil bien sûr– que tu es incapable d'accepter que le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres était composé d'êtres humains qui ont autant souffert que toi.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard incendiaire, puis se leva.

– Et petit quatre. Je ne te rendrai pas ta cape si tu ne me donne pas quelque chose en contrepartie. L'échange équivalent, ça te dit quelque chose ? Non ? Dommage. Allez, à plus Potter.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis se ravisa et se retourna vers lui.

– Tous les Serpentards que je connais sont bien plus courageux que toi, Potter. Relève la tête. Arrête de te cacher à Poudlard. Affronte la réalité du monde extérieur et prend ta vie en main. Ou aie au moins la décence de faire semblant.

Elle s'éloigna en compagnie d'un groupe hétéroclite de Serdaigles, Serpentards et Gryffondors, laissant derrière elle Harry Potter qui avait l'air foudroyé sur sa chaise.

Depuis Severus Rogue, personne ne lui avait balancé une claque comme celle-là. Personne.

.

* * *

_._

_A suivre..._


	11. Projets et nouveaux mystères

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous êtes moins nombreux à commenter mais apparemment, vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à lire xD Merci à tous !

**El** a été le premier à poster, et apparemment, comme moi, t'es un fan de la baston ! Oui, j'adore taper sur les gens. Même si c'est dans un accès de colère gratuit et injustifié comme c'est le cas d'Alva... Car Alva n'est pas irréprochable, garde-le bien à l'esprit : c'est une teigne arrogante. Elle est partiale, hautaine, brutale. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien et elle mériterait bien une paire de baffes de temps en temps.

Bon, d'accord, y a pas mal de personnages qui mériteraient une paire de baffes. A commencer par cet idiot de Weasley.

**Don-jul** a tout de suite fait le lien entre la pièce du 3ème étage et les aventures d'Harry dans le premier tome de la saga ! Non non, ce n'est pas la pierre : elle a été détruite. Et le miroir... Non plus. D'ailleurs, dans "_Renouveau_", j'utiliserai peut-être le miroir...

Je me demande si je ne vais pas publier _Renouveau_ uniquement sur fanfiction-fr. Je déteste vraiment la gestion des fichiers qu'à fanfiction-net. Ca me soule de ne pas pouvoir publier, puis me rendre compte d'une erreur et simplement mettre à jour. Et l'anglais me soule.

(Probablement parce que j'ai eu une note pas terrible en anglais à mon premier semestre... XD)

Ah, **Lixy** et sa franchise xDDDD Bien que je sois d'accord sur le fond tu aurais pu y mettre la forme, genre "_Ron est un abominable abruti avec la cervelle d'un Veracrasse avarié et la vivacité intellectuelle d'une chaussette perdue entre un mur et un placard_". Oui, mes insultes sont toujours très imagées xD

D'ailleurs, Lixy. Tu préfère que je t'appelle Lixy ou Lixouille ?

**Aqualys**, un nouveau nom et un commentaire de la taille d'une encyclopédie :D Alors, je vais essayer de te répondre... Les Gryffondors sont les plus enflammés, il est donc normal que ce soit eux qui montre le plus leur hostilité aux serpents. D'autant plus qu'ils sont la Maison d'Harry et que ça leur donne une sorte d'autorité. Ils ont l'Elu avec eux.

Le Tatouage n'est pas enseigné à Poudlard simplement parce que ça s'est perdu au profit des Runes. Ah, il y a plein de trucs que j'aurais aimé développer plus sur le _Parfum_, comme ma version de la vie des puristes en Russie après la chute de Grindelwald, les différences culturelles qui heurtent Alva, le rôle de Cathy... Shit.

Les arums, c'est lourd, je confirme. Mais j'ai totalement craqué sur une image de _Marry_, un OC de _Doria-Plume_ (cherche sur DeviantArt) avec des arums dans les cheveux. Du coup Alva en a. PAR MAGIE, eh eh eh. Et puis, zut : les gens parlent par Patronus, se téléportent dans les cheminées, se reproduisent avec des Vélanes ou des Gobelins, se couvrent de poils une fois par mois, et Alva ne pourrait pas avoir d'Arums ? Scandale ! Discrimination !

Et oui, je m'inspire énormément de l'après-guerre en France. Probablement car _(et attention là je vais heurter la sensibilité de tous ceux qui sont profs ici xD)_ le programme scolaire en France étant ce qu'il est (_c'est à dire un ramassis d'idées partiales et souvent erronée_), je me suis renseignée en dehors des cours et des livres d'Histoire. Il s'agit d'une période tabou, mais elle a été très noire. Les gens ne deviennent pas pro-nazi par hasard. C'est toute une mentalité qui s'effondre, et à partir du néant qui se crée, beaucoup de choses émergent. Généralement, la peur domine, et avec la peur... La violence. Forcément.

Ahem. Oui, je m'emballe.

.

* * *

**.**

**Philosophie d'un kiwi : **Ah, mes chers amis, mon ex commence à me courir sur le haricot. Comme la seule chose qui le préoccupe c'est de sauver les apparence, il veut que je lui dise si j'ai révélé à mes parents à quel point il était un salaud. Parce que, voyez-vous, à chaque fois qu'il les a vu, il a fait le beau et donné la papatte pour faire son numéro de charme et se les mettre dans la poche, et si jamais ils le détestent, ben il aura fait des efforts pour rien.

Ce mec mérite un putain de coup de batte de baseball dans la figure.

Qu'il se tape la blonde pendant que je suis pas là, déjà ça aurait mérité un peu de violence conjugale de ma par. Mais là, il s'en fout carrément. Ce mec devrait consulter. Je ne suis pas un poupée gonflable : soit il me respecte, soit il peut aller se pendre. S'il veut je lui passe la corde.

(Le côte égocentrique et agressif d'Alva vient bien de quelque part... Eh eh.)

.

Hum, bref, voilà, rien de neuf dans ma vie. Ah, si ! J'avance assez rapidement avec Renouveau. Je _vénère_ Scorpius Malefoy. C'est Draco Malefoy mais en beaucoup plus ouvert, vu que son père l'a un peu mieux élevé que Lucius ne l'a fait. Et Scorpius a un surnom génial, un meilleur ami génial, un parrain génial, et un plan génial pour noyer James Sirius Potter dans la cuvette des toilettes. Oh, Scorpius, tu es le meilleur.

Bon, je sais, je vous soule, donc j'arrête là mes palabres et je vous livre le chapitre suivant !

.

* * *

**.**

**Projets… Et nouveaux mystères**

**.**

Ils étaient le premier Décembre et le Club était enfin prêt à ouvrir. Outre Jack Sloper, Justin Shepper et David Jarvis, ils avaient décidé d'accueillir un autre membre : Simon Jarvis, le petit frère de David, un première année qui faisait de louables efforts pour garder la tête droite mais fondait en larmes dès qu'on parlait de sa famille.

– Donc, on sera… Quatorze, calcula Alva. Quinze avec moi, leur vénéré prof.

Seule dans son dortoir, la Russe ouvrit rapidement son Silverscroll. Le reste des huitièmes années étaient en Histoire de la Magie, ils devaient donc tous avoir leur Silverscroll à portée de main.

…

_**Arrivée d'Alva.**_

**Alva dit :** Salut tout le monde.

**Ryan dit :** Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort.

**Draco dit :** De même.

**Alva dit :** J'étais en train de penser.

**Blaise dit :** Tu peux faire un claquage si tu n'es pas habituée.

**Alva dit :** La ferme, Zabini. Je disais donc : il faut trouver une date pour nos rendez-vous. Lundi, on finit tard : c'est un truc à finir sur les rotules. Mardi, peut-être ? Les huitièmes années ont un cours avec Stensenn, mais seulement dans la matinée…

**Theodore dit : **Les sixièmes années de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle ont cours jusqu'à dix-sept heures. C'est à dire David et Chris.

**Anaïs dit :** Le week-end ?

**Ryan dit :** Arg. J'aimerai éviter d'empiéter sur le week-end. Il y a le Quidditch le samedi après-midi.

**Draco dit :** Mercredi. Les sixièmes années n'ont qu'un cours d'Astronomie pour meubler leur soirée.

**Alva dit :** Oui, mais les premières années ont cours jusqu'à dix-sept heures trente.

**Ryan dit :** C'est mort.

**Alva dit :** Et le jeudi, c'est fichu : on a cours avec Stensenn. Deux fois dans la journée pour moi, en plus !

**Draco dit :** Reste le vendredi.

**Theodore dit :** David et Chris finissent à quinze heures trente, en Potions. Je crois que Jack Sloper finit à quinze heures, il a Sortilèges.

**Ryan dit :** Et non, on termine à seize heures trente, avec Histoire de la Magie. C'est à dire deux heures de sommeil.

**Alva dit :** Rattrapage de Métamorphose. Mais c'est ok pour moi. Et les premières années finissent à quinze heures aussi après un cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

**Ryan dit :** Il faudrait penser à filer un Silverscroll à Kim, David, etc. Sinon, comment on se contactera pour les changements au Club ?

**Alva dit :** Pas bête. J'y penserai.

**Draco dit :** Plus tard. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de problème : on a un créneau qui correspond à tout le monde.

**Alva dit :** Donc vendredi après-midi, disons… De dix-sept heures à dix-neuf heures trente, voire même vingt heures si jamais on déborde d'enthousiasme. Mais pas après ! Si on arrive après vingt heures dans la Grande Salle, ça pourrait attirer les soupçons.

**Theodore dit :** Ça marche. On commence cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine ? On est déjà mercredi.

**Ryan dit :** Je vote pour cette semaine. Et vous ?

**Blaise dit :** Rien à objecter.

**Alva dit :** Bon, c'est décidé alors !

…

Et en effet, c'était décidé.

L'information se transmit rapidement au sein de leur petit groupe. Luna, leur complice, en prit également connaissance. Alva distribua des Silverscrolls supplémentaires. En voyant leur petit groupe hétéroclite de plus en plus souvent rassemblé, Potter et Weasley commencèrent à les lorgner d'un air soupçonneux. Neville, le binôme de Theodore, soupçonna lui aussi que quelque chose se tramait, mais ne dit rien.

Alva était stupéfaite de la capacité qu'avaient Nott et Londubat d'aller de l'avant. Le père de Theodore était à Azkaban par la faute de l'Ordre, et les parents de Neville avaient été brisés à jamais par des Mangemorts. Et pourtant, ces deux adolescents étaient tous les deux timides et sincères, appliqués et discrets. Ils se ressemblaient.

Et ils se tendaient mutuellement la main, malgré tout. Ils avaient la force de se pardonner.

Le jeudi passa à une lenteur d'escargot. La DCFM consista ce jour-là un affrontement entre trois camps. Rapidement, une alliance tacite s'installa entre deux camps pour écraser l'autre. Mais dans l'autre camp en question, il y avait _Alva_. La victoire fut malaisée, et tous les étudiants repartirent avec leur part de coup : la Russe était un vrai démon dans un affrontement.

Durant tous les autres cours, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus arbora un air supérieur qui fit grincer des dents à pas mal de monde. Seuls les futurs membres du Club regardaient la Serdaigle avec affection. Bientôt, eux aussi, ils pourraient rivaliser avec elle.

A la première réunion du Club, Alva s'arrangea pour arriver avec presque vingt minutes d'avance. Elle passa trois fois devant la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse aux trolls. Face à la tapisserie en question, une épaisse porte de bois massif apparu, à la poignée de cuivre.

Alva marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant que sur le bois de la porte était gravé l'emblème de Durmstrang : un griffon à deux têtes, or sur fond vert.

– On se refait pas, sourit-elle en contemplant le symbole.

Puis elle poussa la porte, et entra dans la Salle sur Demande.

Un instant, la surprise la figea sur le seuil, puis elle referma doucement la porte de bois sombre. Cette pièce… Cette pièce était extraordinaire.

C'était une salle immense, très large et deux fois plus longue. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier peint d'une douce douleur sable, presque ambrée, et ils étaient percés de grandes fenêtres aux lambris de chêne. Par ces fenêtres, on ne distinguait qu'une lumière blanche, aucun paysage. Au fond, de la salle, séparé du reste de la pièce par une cloison de bois sculpté agrémenté de fenêtre de verre, on distinguait une bibliothèque.

Une grande horloge était fixée au-dessus de la porte. Le cadran était entouré par le corps reptilien d'un dragon qui semblait dormir, couché sur le disque de verre et l'entourant de sa queue. Quand Alva posa son regard sur lui, il cligna paresseusement des yeux avant de refermer les paupières.

Haussant les épaules, la Russe se détourna et examina la pièce.

Accrochés aux murs de la salle se trouvaient de grands tableaux, aux formes et aux tailles variées mais toujours imposantes. Bizarrement, les images étaient voilées, comme si le tableau était protégé par une vitre couverte de buée. Probablement pour ne pas déconcentrer les sorciers qui allaient s'entraîner ici…

Alva pointa sa baguette sur un des tableaux, sans aucune indication précise, et le voile blanc s'effaça, révélant la scène : un dragon rugissant, crachant un véritable torrent de flamme sur une silhouette noire, celle d'un sorcier. Le sorcier, lui, brandissait sa baguette comme un fouet, et autour de lui les flammes semblaient prendre vie, devenant aigle, serpent ou ours pour se retourner contre le dragon. Une plaque, sous le tableau, indiquait en lettres lumineuses :

_**30 Juillet 1687**_

_Pavel Netaniev, "le Maître des Flammes"_

_1568 – 1659_

_Inventeur du Dompte-Flamme et du Feudeymon_

Le sourire d'Alva disparut. Après un coup d'œil inquiet derrière elle, elle voila à nouveau le tableau. Oui, les Netaniev étaient une lignée illustre. Mais ça ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir de s'en souvenir.

La jeune fille fit le tour des tableaux. Il y en avait des tas. Avec des êtres de l'eau, des gobelins, des Détraqueurs, des griffons… Mais le plus souvent, il s'agissait uniquement d'humains. Sorciers contre sorciers, ou contre Moldus. Les tableaux faisaient tous la même taille, mais leurs cadres étaient en matières diverses : métal, bois… L'un des cadres était en or, et représentait deux sorciers qui se combattaient férocement à coups de sortilèges, au milieu des ruines d'un château dévasté. L'un était vêtu de bleu pâle et d'or, l'autre de rouge et de noir.

Même sans lire la plaque indicative, Alva n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître ce combat de légende.

_**2 Mars 1945**_

_Albus Dumbledore (1881 –1997)_

_VS_

_Gellert Grindelwald (1883 – 1998)_

Juste en face, il y avait un autre portrait, au cadre d'ébène enjolivé de cuivre rouge. Ce combat était sans doute bien moins connu, mais il fascina Alva.

On y voyait un petit groupe de sorciers, portant des vêtements et des manteaux rouges, assaillis par une grande troupe d'autres sorciers. Les gens en capes rouges, au nombre de sept, se défendaient à coups de sortilèges, mais aussi à coups de poings et de pieds. Alva vit deux rouges protéger un troisième camarade, qui fit apparaitre un arc et se mit à tirer, calmement et avec précision, sur leurs agresseurs. Ses flèches transperçaient les charmes de protection comme du papier. Une sorcière, qui s'était débarrassée de sa cape rouge pour être plus libre de ses mouvements, bondissait et frappait comme si la pesanteur n'avait plus d'effet sur elle : elle virevoltait à la manière d'une acrobate, et ses déplacements tenaient de la danse plus que de l'agression. Mais une danse létale, une danse mortelle à chaque mouvement… Entre ses doigts brillaient l'éclat d'une lame, et chaque fois qu'elle bondissait près d'un de ses ennemis, l'homme qu'elle frappait ne se relevait pas.

Cette fois, la plaque indicative était un peu plus longue.

_**27 Février 1454**_

_Roy Birkout (1446 – 1478)_

_Evannah Brob (1446 – 1535)_

_Nicholas Opareslav (1446 – 1566)_

_Vladimir Stevensson (1446 – 1547)_

_Nastasya Harnost (1446 – 1500)_

_Aleksei Sironnad (1446 – 1551)_

_Sergei Walkres (1446 – 1524)_

_"Les Sept Invaincus" de Durmstrang_

Alva sourit tout en regardant une nouvelle fois le combat se jouer, puis voila le tableau et continua à examiner la pièce. Outre les fenêtres et les tableaux, il y avait des armoires. Quatre, de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée de la Salle Sur Demande. Elles renfermaient les armes les plus variées : couteaux, sabres, épées, bâtons, arc et flèches, poignards, chaîne, fléau, stylets de jet, fouet… Il y avait aussi du matériel pour le combat à mains nus : des gants de protection, des casques et des protège-dents, et même des pièces de cuir dur pour protéger le ventre ou l'abdomen. Des tatamis assez épais étaient empilés contre un mur, masquant la moitié d'un tableau représentant un sorcier aux longs cheveux blonds face à un immense serpent.

Alva se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque. Cette section prenait un peu plus d'un tiers de la pièce, et regorgeait de livres sur le sujet qui les intéressait. Il y avait même un très grand rayonnage consacré aux Potions, et un autre traitant du Tatouage Runique. Des fauteuils avachis et des coussins colorés, tous dans les tons bruns, ocres et beiges, meublaient le centre de la bibliothèque. Il y avait également une grande table basse, autour de laquelle ils pourraient s'asseoir pour travailler ensemble…

Des sphères lumineuses flottaient paisiblement dans les airs, comme des lampes de lecture portatives. Quand Alva en toucha une, sa couleur changea, passant du blanc au doré, et la Russe sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Définitivement, cette salle lui plaisait.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et se retourna pour voir entrer les quatre premières années : Cathy, Nathan, Valerian, et Simon. Les gamins ouvrirent de grands yeux impressionnés, et le Serpentard souffla :

– Wow ! On va vraiment apprendre ici ?

– On va vraiment apprendre ici, sourit Alva. Faites le tour, en attendant les autres.

Les autres en question ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Les huitièmes années, presque tous ensemble, puis les plus jeunes. Jack Sloper, le Batteur des Gryffondor, était différent de l'image qu'Alva s'était faite de lui : c'était un adolescent mince aux cheveux bruns ondulés, poli et souriant. David Jarvis, le Poufsouffle, était blond comme son frère, l'air calme et vaguement triste, mais il était aussi large d'épaule que Blaise, et aussi prompt à la rancune qu'un Serpentard.

Quand à Justin Shepper, même après avoir passé les trois premiers mois de l'année à le fréquenté, Alva ne parvenait pas vraiment à le cerner : il était gentil mai très renfermé sur lui-même, et surtout, il était d'une maladresse extraordinaire qui exaspérait la Russe. Combien de fois avait-il gâché la potion ou le sort de son binôme en trébuchant ou en cognant quelque chose ? En bref, il était attachant, mais Alva ne le fréquentait pas plus que nécessaire.

Finalement, la grosse horloge du dragon indiqua dix-sept heures, et Alva claqua dans ses mains d'un air autoritaire. Elle devait avoir amplifié le son par magie, car le bruit résonna comme un coup de feu dans toute la pièce.

– Bien. Je déclare la première réunion du Club de Soutien à la Défense ouverte !

– On est censé applaudir ? la taquina Kim.

Nathan et Valerian ricanèrent à la remarque de la belle brune, mais Cathy leur écrasa le pied à chacun et ils se turent brutalement. Alva secoua la tête, l'air blasée, puis tira un parchemin roulé de sa poche et expliqua :

– J'ai fait une liste de tous les participants, et je vous ai répartis en trois groupes, selon votre niveau. Et arrête de grogner Chris, je _connais_ votre niveau. J'ai observé chacun d'entre vous en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Alva se racla la gorge, déroula le parchemin, et commença à lire la liste :

.

_**Club de Soutien à la Défense**_

_**Groupe 1**_

_Aristide Nathan – __1__ère__ année_

_Barthemis Valerian – __1__ère__ année_

_Hawking Catherine – __1__ère__ année_

_Jarvis Simon – __1__ère__ année_

_**Groupe 2**_

_Hefez Anaïs – __8__ème__ année_

_Shepper Justin – __8__ème__ année_

_Zabini Blaise – __8__ème__ année_

_Michelis Christopher – __6__ème__ année_

_Nott Theodore – __8__ème__ année_

_**Groupe 3**_

_Barthemis Kimberley – __8__ème__ année_

_Jarvis David – __6__ème__ année_

_Sloper Jack – __5__ème__ année_

_Malefoy Draco – __8__ème__ année_

_Sullivan Ryan – __8__ème__ année_

_Hawking Salvakya – __8__ème__ année_

.

Puis elle posa la liste contre la porte de la Salle sur Demande et, d'un petit coup de baguette, l'y colla afin qu'elle soit bien visible.

– Avoue, tu as toujours rêvée d'être prof uniquement pour imposer ton autorité… sourit Chris d'un air taquin.

– Je suis sûr que c'est vrai en plus, marmonna Theodore.

Alva gloussa, mais ne démentit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle leur ordonna de se rassembler par groupes, et fut enchantée de se voir obéie. Elle commença par les premières années :

– Stensenn vous apprend à utiliser le Sortilège de Désarmement, pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Hochement de tête collectif. Les autres élèves se regardèrent avec une grimace. Ils n'avaient vu ça qu'en seconde année, et encore, avec quelques difficultés. Stensenn n'y allait pas de main morte.

– C'est barbare, d'autant plus que dans votre classe, la quasi-totalité des élèves ne savent même pas viser. D'autres n'ont pas encore la concentration ou la volonté nécessaire pour jeter un sortilège offensif… Qui, de vous quatre, sais désarmer son adversaire au moins deux fois sur trois ?

Seul Valerian leva la main. Puis, en voyant qu'il était le seul, il la rabaissa avec hésitation. Alva lui sourit :

– Bon, je ne suis pas officiellement prof, mais si c'était le cas… Cinq points pour Serpentard.

Une vague de gloussements parcourut leur petit rassemblement, et les premières années se détendirent, rassérénés. Alva agita sa baguette en marmonnant une incantation inaudible, et elle fit apparaitre une grande planche sur laquelle étaient dessinés les contours de quatre silhouettes humaines.

– Pour commencer, vous aller apprendre à viser et devenir plus endurants. Vous allez jeter un sort sur une de ces silhouettes. L'effet de ce sort, c'est juste l'apparition d'une tâche de couleur, comme une tâche d'encre, et ça ne dure pas plus de deux heures. A la base c'est un sort de marquage pour quand on se trouve dans un labyrinthe, mais…

Draco se racla la gorge, et Alva se rattrapa :

– … Mais je m'égare. L'incantation, c'est « _Maculis_ ». Le geste est exactement le même que pour _Expelliarmus_. Visez les mannequins jusqu'à ce que vous fassiez mouche à chaque fois.

Elle se détourna et, après une hésitation, les quatre gamins s'attaquèrent à leurs cibles. Avec un succès mitigé, cependant : les tâches de Nathan volaient partout mais jamais sur sa silhouette peinte, et les gestes de Simon étaient si secs et nerveux qu'il ratait son coup les trois quarts du temps.

Draco haussa les épaules. C'était un bon exercice… Le fait de jeter un sort en visant quelqu'un n'était pas spécialement évident, surtout quand on ne possède sa baguette que depuis quelques semaines et qu'on n'a jamais agressé quiconque.

– Bon, à nous ! fit Alva face au second groupe. Votre problème à vous tiens à votre endurance : vous n'avez pas assez de souffle pour tenir face à votre adversaire, et comme c'est le genre de chose qu'on réalise assez rapidement dans un combat, il n'aura qu'à rester sur la défense pour vous épuiser… Et donc pour vous vaincre.

– Très encourageant, marmonna Chris.

– Donc vous allez bosser votre endurance, poursuivit Alva comme si de rien n'était. Désolée pour vous, mais aujourd'hui, pas de magie. L'endurance, ça passe par le sport.

– Le sport ? répéta Theodore, horrifié.

– Oui, le sport. Je me demande si la Salle sur Demande pourrait faire apparaitre une salle de sport comme celle de Durmstrang…

Les membres du deuxième groupe émièrent diverses exclamations indignées ou horrifiées, mais Alva n'y prêta aucune attention. Une des fenêtres venait de se transformer en porte, sur laquelle il était inscrit les mots "_Salle de sport_". En poussant la porte, ils découvrirent une pièce de la taille d'une salle de classe, où se trouvaient cinq cabines pour se changer, deux salles de douches –une pour les filles et une pour les garçons–, et dans le reste de la salle, un attirail qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux aux élèves de Poudlard.

Un mur d'escalade. Des vélos qui flottaient dans les airs, probablement pour pédaler pour se muscler les cuisses. Des tapis roulants bleus vifs qui brillaient de magie. Des barres parallèles, des anneaux suspendus au plafond par des cordes…

– On dirait un club de gym Moldu, fit remarquer Anaïs.

– Tu connais les clubs de gym ? s'étonna Alva.

– Ma mère est Née-Moldue, expliqua la Gryffondor. J'avais la santé fragile quand j'étais petite, alors elle m'a inscrit dans un club de sport pour que je me muscle. J'ai laissé tomber dès que je suis entré à Poudlard.

– Parfait, tu pourras leur expliquer comment tout fonctionne. Anaïs, je te nomme responsable du groupe numéro deux !

Et Alva referma la porte de la salle de sport. Quand elle fit face au troisième groupe, arborant un sourire carnassier, David Jarvis esquissa un mouvement de recul… Et il ne fut pas le seul. Cette fille était flippante.

– Quant à vous… Vous arrivez à suivre le rythme de Stensenn. Avec vous, je vais plutôt taper dans le perfectionnement du combat. Pour commencez, vous allez vous battre contre moi.

Jack Sloper grimaça, et Ryan émit un rire jaune :

– Après la raclée que tu as fichue à Harry, je ne suis pas très volontaire…

– Oh, c'est pas la mort ! Contrairement à Stensenn, moi, je vais vous expliquer quelles sont vos erreurs et comment les rectifier. Allez, j'ai besoin d'un volontaire.

Les élèves s'entreregardèrent. Finalement, David Jarvis, raide comme un bâton, s'avança d'un pas. Le reste du groupe salua sa bravoure par des applaudissements, et Alva leva les yeux au ciel.

– Que ce soit clair : Draco, Sloper, Kim, Ryan, vous êtes des lopettes !

Ce qui n'empêcha pas les lopettes en question de conserver un sourire tenace rivé aux lèvres. Alva secoua la tête avec indulgence, puis riva son regard sur le Poufsouffle.

– Bon. David… Je peux t'appeler David, au moins ?

Le sixième année hocha la tête, muet comme une carpe, et la Serdaigle poursuivit :

– Tu vas m'attaquer. Tout est permis. Sorts en tous genres, sauf les Impardonnables bien sûr, mais aussi les coups de poings ou de pied, et tu peux même utiliser ton environnement. Après chaque attaque, recule et j'expliquerai ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, ok ?

David hocha la tête, et Alva se mit en garde. Le Poufsouffle hésita un instant, puis…

– _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette d'Alva vola dans les airs sans que la jeune fille n'oppose la moindre résistance : elle ne devait pas la tenir très fort. Cependant, à peine son arme lui avait-elle échappé des mains que la Serdaigle se jetait sur David. Le Poufsouffle, qui tendait la main pour récupérer la baguette, ne la vit pas venir : en moins de trois secondes, un coup de poing dans l'estomac l'avait plié en deux et autre l'avait étendu par terre, sonné et désarmé.

– La prochaine fois, on mettra les tatamis, dit tranquillement la Russe. David, toujours en vie ?

– Plus ou moins, grommela l'adolescent en se redressant lentement.

Kimberley grimaça avec compassion, en voyant qu'il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Draco se racla la gorge, et leva sa baguette en interrogeant le Poufsouffle du regard :

– Je peux te lancer un sort pour apaiser la douleur, si tu veux.

– Tu sais faire ça ? s'intéressa Alva.

– Ça me paraît évident, puisque je lui propose.

David eut l'air franchement hésitant durant quelques secondes, puis il haussa les épaules. Draco pointa sa baguette sur lui, et fit mine de ne pas remarquer la tension dans les épaules du plus jeune.

– _Placationem_.

Une lumière beige, presque dorée, jaillit de la baguette de Malefoy et toucha David au ventre. Presque immédiatement, le Poufsouffle se décontracta. Alva hocha la tête avec une satisfaction toute professorale :

– Bien. Draco, tu m'apprendras ce sort, s'il-te-plaît. David, ton erreur vient du fait que tu te sois occupé d'abord de ma baguette. Réduire un sorcier à l'inconscience est la meilleure façon de le neutraliser. Un sorcier désarmé n'est jamais un sorcier sans défense.

– Règle numéro je-ne-sais-plus-combien-de Durmstrang, c'est ça ? sourit Blaise.

– Numéro 16, et non, pas seulement, fit Alva avec aplomb. A partir de maintenant, c'est la devise du Club !

**oOoOoOo**

Les effets des séances du Club commencèrent doucement à être visibles.

Tout d'abord, ça se fit sentir chez les plus novices. Dans les couloirs, Alva se faisait souvent accoster par les quatre premières années qu'elle avait pris sous son aile, et qui lui racontaient avec enthousiasme leurs progrès en DCFM. Simon ne tremblait plus comme une feuille dès qu'on évoquait sa famille, et osait redresser la tête. Valerian raflait des points à chaque cours de DCFM. Et, sous l'œil protecteur de Nathan, Cathy sortait de sa carapace et reprenait confiance en elle.

Puis chez les autres.

Les devoirs supplémentaires et les visites de Theo à l'infirmerie s'espacèrent. Kim et Justin devinrent de plus en plus efficaces en duo. Chris ridiculisa un Poufsouffle de septième année qui l'avait provoqué, et attribua généreusement ses compétences en combat à Stensenn. David gagna en assurance et en force, et à présent, quand quelqu'un disait du mal des Sang-Purs, il le regardait dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que l'autre bégaye. Ryan, Anaïs, Jack, Blaise, Draco ils progressaient tous.

Surtout Draco.

Le Serpentard devenait un combattant redoutable… Enfin, certainement pas à mains nues, mais avec une baguette, mieux valait ne pas le chercher. Il était beaucoup plus vif qu'avant, plus rapide et plus précis aussi. Il devenait un adversaire intéressant pour la Russe, et les deux amis passaient tous leur temps libre à s'entraîner, à s'asticoter ou à mettre au point de nouvelles tactiques ou de nouveaux sorts, ensemble. En DCFM, Potter comprit rapidement que seul contre eux deux, il n'avait pas une chance. Weasley lui-même eu l'air de réaliser que Malefoy n'était si inoffensif que ça, car il cessa toute provocation ouverte, se bornant à quelques regards noirs.

Autre conséquences : les membres du Club se retrouvaient de plus en plus souvent ensemble. Dans la Grande Salle, en premier lieu : les trois Serpentards mangeaient parfois à la table des Serdaigles et, plus rarement, c'étaient les Gryffondors du groupe qui s'attablaient avec les bleus et bronzes. Une fois, même, Valerian, Nathan et Cathy étaient tous allés manger aux côtés de Simon et David Jarvis, chez les Poufsouffles.

Ils se retrouvaient également à la Bibliothèque pour travailler. Là, Luna se joignait à eux presque tout le temps. Et quand les différents membres du Club se croisaient, entre deux classes ou dans le parc, ils se saluaient et échangeaient parfois des livres, des notes ou simplement quelques mots.

La tête de Potter, quand il avait vu Draco et Luna disserter ensemble sur les bienfaits du mercure dans une potion, valait tous les Gallions du monde.

Alva, de son côté, continuait à travailler d'arrache-pied dans toutes les matières, si bien qu'elle en délaissait son exploration du château. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle faisait du sur-place en ce qui concernait ses fouilles. Apparemment, il y avait eu une porte pour accéder à cette salle déserte qui l'attirait tant, mais elle avait été murée… Pourquoi, quand, par qui ? Et comment accéder à cette pièce sans défoncer le mur et flinguer toutes les précautions prises pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ce qu'elle cherchait ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Le temps fila plus vite que prévu. Les contrôles de Décembre arrivèrent. Et avec eux, les révisions, le stress… Et les projets de vacances.

– Tu as prévu quoi pour Noël ? interrogea Blaise en se beurrant un toast.

– De dominer le monde, plaisanta Alva.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se donna pas la peine de répliquer. Blaise s'en chargea pour lui en écrasant le pied de la Russe, qui était assise juste à côté de lui.

Comme souvent, les Serpentards mangeaient à la tale en bleu et bronze. Valerian les avait rejoint, traînant avec lui Simon Jarvis, et s'était installé d'autorité entre sa sœur Kim et son amie Cathy. Nathan, Luna, Chris et Ryan étaient là aussi. A la table des Gryffondors, Justin et Anaïs, isolés au milieu de leurs camarades, les regardaient avec envie.

– Valerian et moi allons voyager, répondit Kim en se servant un bol de café. Nos parents veulent aller en France.

– Tu croiseras peut-être ma mère, sourit Blaise. Elle sera à Paris jusqu'en Février.

– Tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ?

Blaise haussa les épaules :

– Je ne pars plus en vacances avec ma mère depuis que j'ai quinze ans. Trop de divergences d'opinions. Pour le moment, avec tout ce qui nous est tombé dessus… Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire pour Noël.

– Moi non plus, soupira Theodore.

– Pareil, lâcha Chris en étalant de la confiture sur un bout de pain. J'ai un peu parlé avec Jack : on va essayer de se dégotter du boulot, peut-être dans un magasin de Quidditch, pour renflouer nos économies.

Le père de Jack était toujours en procès, et en passe de le perdre. Sa mère, elle, avait été gravement blessée durant la guerre et était toujours à Sainte-Mangouste, dans le coma. Quand à Chris, Alva savait qu'il était orphelin de naissance, et qu'il avait été élevé par son grand-père paternel, Alban Michelis. C'était un Sang-Pur italien, hautain, et qui n'appréciait pas outre mesure son petit-fils. Il lui envoyait de l'argent, louait une maison et payait une gouvernante pour l'héberger, mais ne le voyait jamais.

– Je vais patiner sur le Loch Ness avec mon père, fit Luna d'un air rêveur. Je vous ramènerai des appeaux à Joncheruines si vous voulez.

– Avec plaisir, fit Draco ironiquement.

Mais Luna ne sembla pas saisir la plaisanterie, et lui adressa un sourire lumineux avant de s'intéresser à ses œufs brouillés dans lesquels elle dessinait un visage. Draco secoua la tête, un peu dépassé.

– Réunion de famille pour moi, les informa Ryan pour changer de sujet. Anaïs passe les fêtes avec son père… Et Justin aussi.

Les parents de Justin étaient divorcés, même s'ils s'étaient temporairement retrouvés pour veiller au chevet de leur fille. La sœur de Justin était toujours à Sainte-Mangouste, et les médicomages n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espoir concernant sa survie. Sujet glissant, à nouveau.

Ryan dévia la conversation :

– Je disais donc, réunion de famille. Du coup, je vais à New-York !

– New-York ?!

– Ma mère est américaine, expliqua avec fierté le Serdaigle. Mais le problème, c'est que sa famille est de sang aussi pur que celle de mon père. Mais parents s'en fichent, mais mes grands-parents passent _des_ _heures_ à comparer leurs arbres généalogiques.

Draco ricana :

– Je peux te comprendre. Enfin, cette année, moi, j'échappe à ça. Ma mère et moi n'avons rien de prévu. Je me demande si je ne vais pas rester ici.

Narcissa avait réussi à racheter le manoir Black à Andromeda, mais les deux sœurs restaient plus ou moins en froid. Passer Noël, seul avec sa mère, en pensant aux absents et à leur place dans la société à jamais perdue… Très peu pour lui.

– David et moi pareil, marmonna Simon d'un air apathique.

– De même, fit Nathan en haussant les épaules. Je crois que je vais rester ici… Hors de question de retourner à l'orphelinat avant l'été.

Draco plissa les yeux :

– L'orphelinat ?

Nathan, sentant la question indirecte, se redressa et fixa Malefoy avec défi :

– Oui. Je suis né de parents inconnus et probablement Moldus. Ça te pose un problème ?

Quelques secondes, le silence fut palpable entre eux. Puis Draco haussa les épaules, et reposa son regard sur ses toasts.

– Non.

La tension s'évanouit aussitôt, et Alva retint un sourire. Sang-de-Bourbe ou non, Draco s'en fichait depuis toujours. Après avoir côtoyé Granger qui était un cerveau sur pieds, comment pouvait-on sérieusement croire que les Nés-Moldus étaient des animaux bêtes et sales ?

La Russe s'ébroua mentalement, et embraya :

– Cathy et moi, on ne sait pas. Soit on fait un tour d'Angleterre pour bouger un peu, soit on reste ici. Mais comme l'ide de croiser Stensenn dans les couloirs me fait froid dans le dos…

S'il n'y avait pas eu Stensenn, Alva serait restée pour poursuivre ses recherches sur le moyen d'accéder à l'objet que cherchait sa croix. Mais le sombre professeur en savait déjà un peu trop sur elle à son goût… Sa marge de manœuvre était déjà fortement limitée, alors si en plus Stensenn trouvait ses agissements suspects, adieu les recherches.

– Ah oui, zut ! pesta Theodore. S'il est là, je vous préviens, je ne reste pas : je préfère encore émigrer en Antarctique.

Ryan gloussa, et se tourna vers Alva :

– Je pensais que tu retournerais en Russie. Voir ta mystérieuse correspondante.

Les lettres qu'Alva recevait de sa correspondante russe arrivaient presque tous les matins, et Alva lui répondait chaque soir, sous le regard curieux et un peu jaloux de ses amis. Elle écrivait en cyrillique, et ses messages restaient imperméables à toutes les tentatives de lectures de ses amis. En désespoir de cause, Ryan, le plus curieux, s'était mis à apprendre l'alphabet russe… Ce qui n'allait pas lui servir à grand-chose. Draco, pragmatique, cherchait un sort de traduction.

– Si ça se trouve, fit Chris d'un air sentencieux, la correspondante est un mec.

– Par Merlin, Alva a un amant caché ! fit Blaise d'un air théâtral.

Un peu trop fort, sans doute, car des gloussements s'élevèrent depuis les places de leurs voisins. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Alva donna un coup de coude au métis, et protesta avec véhémence :

– C'était ma meilleure amie à Durmstrang, et c'est une fille, nom d'un griffon !

– Comment elle s'appelle ? fit Ryan avec curiosité.

Alva leva les yeux au ciel, mais devant les regards insistants que lui lançaient tous ses amis, elle finit par céder en grommelant.

– Astrid.

Draco applaudit pompeusement, vite imité par le reste de leur cercle. Alva se renferma dans un silence boudeur, tandis que les autres la charriaient gentiment :

– Bah, tu vois, c'était pas si dur !

– Miracle, au bout de trois mois et demi, on a son nom !

– Enfin, son prénom.

– Elle a quel âge ?

– Tu n'invente pas, au moins ?

– Avec un peu de chance, à la fin de l'année on saura son nom de famille !

– Bande de crétins, marmonna Alva en mordant dans une tartine. Elle s'appelle Astrid, elle a un an de plus que moi, et si je ne parle pas d'elle c'est parce que sa famille travaille au Ministère Russe et que la correspondance avec l'Angleterre est mal vue là-bas !

Au Ministère Russe… Blaise, Theodore et Draco échangèrent un regard. C'était vraisemblablement cette Astrid qui avait renseigné Alva à propos de la liste de noms de Mangemorts.

Ayant apparemment eu sa dose de moqueries, la Russe se dressa sur son banc :

– Bon ! Qui n'a rien de prévu ? Si beaucoup d'entre nous restent là, on peut prévoir de maintenir le Club durant les vacances…

– Ou on pourrait faire quelque chose tous ensemble pendant les vacances ! s'enthousiasma Nathan.

Devant les regards surpris qui se tournèrent vers lui, le première année se tassa sur son banc, soudain mal à l'aise :

– Euh, c'est juste une idée…

– C'est une bonne idée, dit lentement Blaise. Sinon, entre déprimer seuls chez nous ou déprimer ici avec Stensenn qui nous souffle dans la nuque, il risque d'y avoir une vague de suicides avant Janvier.

Alva gloussa. Cathy, elle, s'était prise au jeu :

– D'accord, mais qui invite ?

– Je pourrais, fit Blaise d'un air songeur. Mais si ma mère rentre à l'improviste comme elle le fait parfois, il risque d'y avoir des complications…

– C'est pas assez grand chez moi, fit Simon, déçu.

– Moi aussi, je peux, lâcha Theo. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un risquait de rentrer, après tout. Mais mon manoir est un peu à l'abandon depuis quelques mois, alors il faudra tout nettoyer et aménager…

Draco hésita un instant, son toast en l'air, puis haussa les épaules :

– Je vais écrire à ma mère pour lui demander. D'après ce que je sais, notre nouveau manoir est vaste, bien entretenu, et Mère a même récupéré un elfe de maison.

– Ça serait génial ! s'enthousiasma Chris. Euh, mais attend, Jack est dans le même cas que moi… Tu accepterais des Gryffondors à ta table ?

– Bien sûr, sourit mielleusement Draco –tout en lui balançant un coup de pied dans le tibia.

– Aoutch !

Alva rit nerveusement, un peu dépassée. Voilà ses plans d'exploration qui partaient en fumée. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas si important, puisque si elle restait durant les vacances, elle serait sous le nez de Stensenn pour une période bien trop longue à son goût…

– Bon, alors, ça marche. Cathy, tu es d'accord ?

– Bien sûr !

Draco sourit, enchantée par l'animation que sa proposition avait engendrée, et compta rapidement :

– Alors, attendez… Blaise, Theo, Alva, Cathy, Nathan, Simon et David, Chris et peut-être Sloper… Huit voire neuf personnes. Plus moi, donc dix.

– Peut-être qu'Anaïs viendra, fit Ryan avec espoir. Et peut-être que moi aussi !

– Peut-être, en effet, souligna Malefoy en se levant. Bon, je vais écrire à ma mère avant d'aller en cours, comme ça nous aurons la réponse ce soir.

– Dépêche-toi, ricana Blaise en finissant son verre de jus de citrouille. On a Métamorphose, etn Laughlin n'est pas sympa avec les retardataires…

Draco haussa les épaules, et quitta la Grande Salle en croquant dans un toast. En passant près de la table des Gryffondor, il s'arrêta près d'Anaïs et lui dit quelques mots en désignant la table des Serdaigles. Puis, après un hochement de tête en direction de Justin et un rictus glacial adressé à Potter, il quitta la salle.

– Je sens qu'on va s'amuser, cette année, lâcha Chris en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

– Je vais en parler à David, fit Simon joyeusement en sautant de son banc.

Amusés, ils le suivirent du regard jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffles. Puis les huitièmes années des différentes Maisons commencèrent à se lever, et Ryan fit craquer ses doigts d'un geste machinal.

– On a bien un truc à rendre pour aujourd'hui, non ?

– Non, c'est Laughlin qui doit nous rendre notre dissertation sur les Animagi, lui rappela Kim. Tu as réussi, Alva ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. De manière générale, la métamorphose n'était pas sa matière préférée : les autres le savaient, et c'était pour ça qu'ils s'inquiétaient. Mais sur le sujet des Animagi, Alva avait une arme secrète… Et ça, ses amis l'ignoraient.

Draco les rejoignit à l'entrée de la salle de Métamorphose, l'air très satisfait de lui-même. Helmut devait voler en ce moment même vers Narcissa Malefoy. Quand il s'assit à son pupitre, à côté d'Alva, il esquissa un sourire tranquille.

– Réponse ce soir ou demain matin au plus tard.

Alva esquissa un sourire nostalgique :

– Ça va me faire vraiment bizarre de fêter Noël sans ma famille.

Draco resta silencieux. Alva était égoïste. Combien d'entre eux n'avaient plus de famille ? Combien d'entre eux n'avaient plus qu'une famille brisée ? Combien d'entre eux n'étaient plus que des loques ? Alva était égoïste. Elle avait Cathy, elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait de l'or, un nom tout neuf, un futur vierge de tout danger.

Alva était égoïste. Parce qu'elle, elle pouvait tout choisir, aucun chemin ne lui était encore fermé. Elle avait le culot de ceux qui n'ont jamais baissé les yeux, mais contrairement à tant d'autres, elle refusait de laisser le monde briser son orgueil. Et pourtant, combien étaient-ils, ceux qui, comme elle, avaient été des petits princes avant d'être jetés à bas de leurs trône ? Eux ne s'étaient pas relevés. Elle, si. Eux n'avaient pas eu la force, pas eu la haine, pas eu le courage. Elle, si.

Alva était égoïste. Sa famille… Parfois, il y a pire que de perdre sa famille. Elle avait la chance de pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ, la chance de savoir où était enterrée sa mère. Combien d'entre eux, ici, n'avaient même pas de tombe sur laquelle se recueillir ? Combien d'entre eux attendaient avec désespoir que la mort vienne délivrer leurs parents, leurs frères, leurs enfants, enfermés à Azkaban ? Combien ?

Alva tourna la tête. Croisa les yeux gris qui l'accusaient en silence. Et détourna le regard.

– Contrairement à ce que pas mal de gens pensent, murmura-t-elle, je ne suis absolument pas altruiste et courageuse.

Ce n'était en rien des excuses à ces mots malheureux, mais Draco avait compris depuis un bout de temps qu'Alva ne s'excusait jamais quand elle regrettait quelque chose.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Je sais.

Et ils ne dirent rien d'autre.

Laughlin commença à passer parmi eux pour rendre leurs copies. Potter avait récolté un Effort Exceptionnel qui eut l'air de révolter Weasley, qui avait un Acceptable. Granger, bien sûr, avait un Optimal. Ryan et Anaïs, derrière Alva, faisaient les pronostics à voix basse et pariaient que Granger auraient la meilleure note. Soudain, Laughlin s'arrêta devant Alva.

– Miss Hawking.

Elle tenait la copie de la Russe, et la parcourait du regard. Son visage semblait hésiter entre approbation et étonnement.

– Vous avez une approche particulière.

Alva ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Avec la parfaite expression d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Si Laughlin s'intéressait à son devoir, et surtout son devoir sur les Animagi… Par Merlin, elle était mal ! Elle s'était pourtant donné beaucoup de mal pour que sa copie ne laisse pas deviner son propre intérêt pour les Animagi…

Son cerveau tournait à toute allure, et soudain, avec un haut-le-cœur, elle réalisa son erreur.

A Poudlard, les élèves n'avaient abordé les Animagi que durant les cours de Métamorphoses, ils n'avaient donc qu'une vue théorique de la chose : la transformation du corps par l'extérieur et la magie. En revanche… Alva n'avait absolument pas fait ça. Emportée par son enthousiasme, elle avait rendu cette copie comme si elle était encore à Durmstrang… Son approche se basait sur la transformation du corps humain à partir de l'intérieur, du corps et plus particulièrement du sang.

Elle avait décrit sa propre expérience d'Animagus.

– Je… Je suis désolée, bafouilla Alva en espérant ne pas avoir pâlit. Je me suis basée sur la Magie Rouge que j'étudiais à Durmstrang.

Laughlin pinça les lèvres, surprise, et hocha la tête avec satisfaction :

– Cela explique votre théorie. Vos connaissances sur le sujet sont très étendues…

Elle lui tendit sa copie :

– Optimal. Avec toutes mes félicitations.

Alva prit sa feuille, toujours sous le choc. Elle avait les yeux tellement écarquillés que Draco n'aurait pas été surpris s'ils étaient tombés de ses orbites pour aller rouler sur la table. Quand Laughlin se fut éloignée, Alva ouvrit avidement sa copie et se mit à lire à toute vitesse. La pâleur de son teint inquiéta Draco. Etait-ce normal qu'Alva panique autant pour un simple devoir ?

– Hey, chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit de si dramatique ?

– Je suis une abrutie, répondit Alva à voix si basse qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. Heureusement, Laughlin est encore plus bête que moi.

– J'ai bien peur de ne pas te suivre…

Alva le regarda, oscillant visiblement entre l'envoyer balader et lui expliquer. Draco haussa un sourcil. Et la Russe grommela :

– Aucune importance.

Draco eut beau la harceler le reste de l'heure, Alva refusa de lui expliquer, et il ne parvint pas à lui subtiliser sa copie.

Tant pis. Il finirait bien par percer ce mystère.

Puis, le lendemain matin, il reçut la réponse de sa mère, et la note d'Alva lui sortit temporairement de l'esprit.

La lettre arriva au petit-déjeuner, à la table des Serpentards –où mangeaient Draco, Theo, Blaise et Valerian, et où s'étaient invités Alva, Cathy, Nathan, Kim et Chris.

Helmut se posa sans façon près de l'assiette de la Russe, la faisant sursauter, et lui vola un bout de lard dans ses œufs brouillés. Tandis que Draco récupérait son hibou avec satisfaction, et que Blaise retenait Alva qui voulait trépaner la pauvre bête en guise de représailles, Nathan fit de grands signes à l'adresse de Simon pour attirer l'attention du Poufsouffle sur eux : rapidement, tous les membres du Club eurent les yeux rivés sur Malefoy, qui parcouraient lentement la missive, faisant durer le suspense.

Ryan craqua le premier :

– Alors ?

Draco replia la lettre, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. A la table des Gryffondors, Jack attrapa un couteau et fit mine de viser le Serpentard. Le sourire de Draco s'élargit.

– C'est oui.

Un chahut assourdissant s'éleva de leur groupe, faisant sursauter les verts et argent assis à leurs côtés. Chez les Poufsouffles et chez les Gryffondors, les heureux invités échangèrent des sourires réjouis. Alva rit, gagnée par l'enthousiasme contagieux des autres, et se renversa sur sa chaise juste au moment où Ombe se posait sur son épaule en hululant. Le Russe décrocha la lettre de la patte de l'effraie, laissant cette dernière boire dans le fond de son thé, et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Ses yeux volaient d'une ligne à l'autre, et au bout de quelques secondes, son visage s'assombrit. Puis Ryan lui tapa sur l'épaule pour échanger avec elle une plaisanterie, et un sourire revint comme par magie se plaquer sur ses lèvres.

Draco, qui l'observait en silence, haussa un sourcil.

Il devenait de plus en plus expert pour décrypter les expressions de la jeune fille. En Métamorphose la veille, elle avait semblé épouvantée, comme si elle venait de découvrir qu'elle avait lancé un _Sectumsempra_ au lieu d'un _Expelliarmus_. Mais aujourd'hui, en revanche, l'épouvante avait laissé place à l'inquiétude… Elle avait sans doute parlé de l'incident à la fameuse Astrid : vu la densité de leurs échanges, elles devaient tout se dire. Draco en était jaloux.

Mais l'important, c'était que la lettre d'aujourd'hui parlait sûrement de la mystérieuse copie sur les Animagi, et apportait très certainement des réponses… Quel dommage qu'elle soit en Russe.

Draco posa son menton dans ses mains, pensif. Il avait trouvé, dans la bibliothèque, un livre de Sortilèges très intéressant. Avec un sort de traduction spécialisé pour les langues slaves. Alva gardait tellement de secrets… Ça serait extrêmement satisfaisant d'en savoir un tout petit peu plus…

La Serdaigle fourra la lettre dans sa poche. Draco savait qu'elle ne l'en ressortirait que ce soir. Alors, d'un geste naturel, le Serpentard pointa sa baguette sous la table et murmura :

– _Accio_ lettre.

Le papier se logea dans sa main. Alva, occupée à parler avec Ryan, n'avait rien vu. Draco posa sa baguette sur l'objet du délit.

– _Gemino_.

Une copie conforme de la lettre apparu, et il la glissa dans sa poche. Puis, d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ informulé, il remit l'original dans la poche de la Russe, et se remit à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitues de violer la vie privée de ses amis. Draco, malgré tout ce qu'on disait sur lui et sa famille, était loyal à ceux qu'il aimait. Mais Alva avait beau être son amie, il savait aussi qu'elle était dangereuse. Elle avait trop longtemps fait des cachotteries, joué avec son mystère.

Cette fois, il allait lever une partie du voile…

**oOoOoOo**

_Chère Alva,_

_Il y a des jours où tu es désespérante. Je veux bien admettre que les Animagi te passionnent. Mais quand même, faire quasiment une thèse sur le sujet alors que tu es à Poudlard, temple de la médiocrité ! Tu as eu de la chance que la prof ne soit pas une Animagus, sinon elle aurait immédiatement comprit que toi aussi…_

_Je te vois d'ici lever les yeux au ciel. Oui, je sais que ton talent de métamorphose animale n'est pas tout à fait au point… Que te transformer te demande de la concentration… Que revenir à ta forme humaine te fatigue énormément… Je sais. Et puis c'est de ta faute aussi, tu manque d'entraînement. Mais bref, on s'en fiche. Tu es Animagus et si ton Stensenn demande le registre Russe et découvre ça, ta marge de manœuvre va __encore__ se réduire._

_Par pitié, Alva, je sais que tu es dévorée par la curiosité. Ne mens pas ! Ça transpire dans chacune de tes lettres. Mais… Même si ton père t'a fait oublier ce que c'était que cet objet caché à Poudlard, tu sais qu'il fait réagir la Croix de l'Abysse. Tires-en les conclusions qui s'imposent. Cet objet mystérieux est probablement blindé de magie noire._

_Et si tu oses me dire que la magie noire ça te connais, je débarque en Ecosse te tailler les oreilles en pointe, c'est clair ?_

_Tu t'y connais, alors fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas y toucher… Tu sais comment ça marche. Soit tu la domine, soit elle te domine. Ne fais pas un bras de fer avec les Forces du Mal… Tu n'es pas de taille et tu le sais._

_Bon, maintenant que je t'ai fait la leçon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je te renvoie le message de Rogue que tu m'avais donné à analyser : il y avait bien un code, noté avec une encre spéciale qui ne devient visible qu'au contact d'une certaine potion… Bref, je sais que tu n'es pas une professionnelle de l'analyse, alors voici simplement le message :_

_"Votre père travaillait sur une arme en deux morceaux. Une pour préparer l'Apocalypse et une pour la déclencher. Vous avez la deuxième partie. La première est entre mes mains, et je la cacherai si je ne peux la détruire."_

_Ce qui confirme ton hypothèse. L'objet que tu cherche est bien une arme… Enfin, connaissant ton père, c'était prévisible. Et je sais que ça ne te découragera pas de chercher._

_Mais, s'il-te-plaît, arrête. Maintenant._

_Je sais que tu es obsédée par ces six mois que ton père a volés à ta mémoire, par ses projets, par la mort de ta mère, d'Oswald et Borislav, de Volodia… Mais Alva, ça suffit maintenant. Ça ne te mènera nulle part, la peur et la haine. Alors arrête, arrête tout. Alva, ton père est mort. Même si on n'a pas retrouvé son corps, il est mort, il a disparu à jamais ! Tu n'as plus besoin de faire ça. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de lui et tu n'as plus besoin de chercher à te barder de protections. Il est mort, il ne reviendra jamais, et ce qu'il a créé est dangereux et tu ne dois pas t'en approcher._

_Cesses de froncer les sourcils. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu penses._

_Tu es en train de te dire "on n'est jamais à l'abri de rien, mieux vaut être sûr, et si il n'était pas mort, et si le père de Cathy voulait prendre sa suite, et si des Mangemorts voulaient se venger de moi, et si, et si…". Tu sais que c'est faux._

_Mais tu as peur. Je peux comprendre. Au fond, même si tu fais probablement rouler tes biceps en cours avec toute ton expérience du combat, tu as toujours eu peur. Tu n'avais jamais été confronté au danger avant. Il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pout te défendre. Ta mère, Volodia, Lévine, moi, Rogue. Et même ton père parfois. Alors je sais que tu as peur et que tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. Et que tu n'abandonneras pas, parce que c'est la seule chose qui te permet de lutter contre ta peur._

_Continue à chercher si c'est ça qu'il te faut. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Tu n'as plus à fuir. Un jour, il faudra que tu t'arrêtes._

_En attendant, soit prudente, Alva. Je sais que tu calcule toujours tout, que tu fais attention aux risques, etc. Mais sois prudente quand même. Même si tu calcule tout, ça ne servira à rien si tu te surestimes. Alors… Pas d'imprudence._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Astrid._

Draco se frotta les yeux, épuisé. Il avait levé le voile sur une partie du mystère, mais il avait obscurcit d'autres éléments. Et des tas de questions se posaient…

Alva était Animagus. Par Merlin, elle ne leur avait jamais dit ! C'était ça qui l'avait tant fait paniqué : elle avait sans doute était un peu trop optimale dans ce devoir de Métamorphose… En quel animal se changeait-elle ? Et pourquoi avait-elle ces effets secondaires bizarres lors de la transformation ?

Andreï Netaniev avait créé une arme et la croix dont parlait Astrid, qui y réagissait, était sans doute le bijou qu'Alva portait dans le train. Mais quelle était cette arme ? Pourquoi la correspondante de la Russe avait parlé d'un bras de fer avec la magie noire ? Que sous-entendait-elle en disant qu'Alva n'était pas de taille ? Quelle expérience Alva et Astrid avaient-elles eu de la magie noire ?

Que voulait dire Astrid par "_tu n'avais jamais été confronté au danger avant_" ? Avant _quoi_ ? Peut-être avant la mort de Volodia… Et de quoi avait si peur Alva ? Qui était ce Lévine ?

Et surtout… Alva connaissait Rogue.

Astrid avait même dit que Rogue avait protégé Alva. Comme l'avaient fait ses parents et Volodia. Quand ? Sans doute quand elle avait travaillé pour Andreï Netaniev, parmi les Mangemorts… Comment ? En lui donnant des informations, en la soignant si elle était blessée, en l'aidant à s'enfuir peut-être. Les hypothèses étaient plus nombreuses les unes que les autres.

Pourquoi ? A cette réponse-là, Draco n'avait pas de réponse.

Avec un soupir, il replia la lettre. Machinalement, son regard se posa sur le billet qui accompagnait la missive. Il y avait été collé, et quand Draco avait dupliqué l'original, il avait aussi copié ce petit bout de parchemin.

_Gardez précieusement la croix, il s'agit probablement d'une clef. Partez le plus loin possible. Et si un jour vous vous retournez, faites-le pour de bonnes raisons._

_S. R._

Draco serra les mâchoires, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier. Puis, doucement, avec d'infinies précautions, il lissa la lettre, et surtout le bout de parchemin, pour en ôter le moindre pli.

Rogue lui manquait.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	12. Le manoir dans la forêt

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci, merci, pour tous ces commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur ! Et ouais, pas moins de huit review ! Je sautillais littéralement devant ma boite mail en voyant "_New Review for Le Parfum des Arums_" xD Je vous aime !

.

Aoutch, **Niris**, tu tapes là où ça fait mal : Alva aurait des tendances Mary-Sue. Oh oh, ma tête quand j'ai ça... J'étais vexée comme un pou. Oui, je suis du genre à me monter une mayonnaise pour un rien !

Je m'empresse donc de monter au créneau et de défendre mon trésor (ah ah xD). Alva n'est pas Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle a même de sacrées tendances Gryffondoresques. Elle n'est surdouée (elle possède des connaissances plus étendues que les autres, c'est tout), et certainement moins intelligente qu'Hermione ! Si on criait à la Mary-Sue dès qu'un personnage est bon en classe, tout de suite... Quant à sa famille, ben... Elle n'est pas plus déchirée et sombre que les Black. Sans doute moins, en fait. Et au niveau de la loyauté indéfectible, ça me fait doucement rigoler... Attends qu'on parle de sa loyauté vis-à-vis de sa mère.

Voilà, j'ai fini mon plaidoyer et je plaide non-coupable. Alva est quelqu'un qu'on adore ou qu'on déteste : moi, je l'adore x)

**Don-jul**, ça t'intéresserai d'être bêta-lecteur un de ces jours ? Il n'y a que toi qui a relevé l'erreurs des dates de Pavel Netaniev...

Ça mis à part... Ton imagination débordante me surprendra toujours xD Une lionne, Alva ? Horreur et malédiction, le symbole des Gryffondors niais et stupides ! Non, j'ai glissé une allusion à sa forme animagus dans un chapitre précédent, et dans ce chapitre-ci, mais ça ne m'étonne pas que personne n'ai tilté...

Les vacances communes occuperont la quasi-totalité de ce chapitre, tu peux donc te réjouir x) Et oui, Draco peut se faire des amis. Dans une très bonne fic d'Ellana-san, il attaque deux filles qui tyrannisent Luna et déclare qu'elle est sous sa protection. Comme quoi je ne suis pas la seule à penser qu'ils pourraient s'entendre... Et stupéfier tout le monde par la même occasion !

Et un nouveau lecteur : **JOUGA** ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début. Bonne lecture !

**Marjorie27** est une nouvelle lectrice également... Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait chaud au coeur. Je vois qu'on a la même opinion de l'après-guerre, une difficile période de violence où les gens peine à assumer toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont subies et commises.

Et on a aussi la même opinion de Ron, visiblement ! Il sera un peu plus mature dans "_Renouveau_", la suite du "_Parfum_", mais là, on a envie de le frapper. Quant à Harry et Ginny... Bon, j'avoue, il vont être mariés. Ne serait-ce que pour donner naissance à Albus Severus _(le seul Potter qui en vaut la peine je trouve)_.

**Futilement moi** est de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour /PAN/) ! Yep, Alva est énervante mais attachante. Surtout énervante, en fait. Avec son arrogance démesurée et son agressivité incontrôlable, je me dis que c'est l'incarnation de mes mauvais côtés... Et des fois j'hésite à la baffer !

**El**, tu n'es pas la seule fille à aimer la baston... Regarde-moi, je suis une fille mais j'adore taper les gens x) Mais oui, Alva ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, comme toute héritière pourri-gâtée qui se respecte. Personne n'est au-dessus d'elle (sauf ses cheveux) !

Entre Harry, Draco et Alva, Rogue a le chic pour protéger les gamins à l'ego surdimmensionné... xD

Les cours de DCFM m'ont été inspirés par l'AD, mais cette fois j'ai pris le problème à l'envers : au lieu de cours pour s'avancer, ce sont des cours pour rattraper le retard. Eh eh eh. Quant aux vacances ensemble... A la base, ça n'était pas prévu dans le scénario, mais c'est venu tout seul et le résultat est pas mal du tout x) D'ailleurs tout ce chapitre y est consacré x)

Ah, **Letitiableue**, tu n'es pas la première à qui Alva sors par les trous de nez... Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme x) J'ai tellement hâte de poster le moment où elle est obligée de négocier avec Harry !

Quant à l'absence de Ginny, deux explications : a) elle n'est pas dans la même classe b) je ne l'aime pas. D'ailleurs j'hésite à la faire divorcer d'Harry (ou carrément la tuer, wéwéwé) dans la suite du _Parfum_... MWAHAHAHA !

Ma chère et adorable **Skully-bonbon**, ou bien **Luminaria**, au choix... SCORPIUS C'EST LE MEILLEUR, BWHAHAHA ! Il est trop génial ce gosse. Et on s'en fiche que Draco et Alva soit ensemble ou non, vu qu'au long terme il y aura Scorpius ! D'ailleurs actuellement j'écris un chapitre où Laughlin hésite à partir en psychiatrie à St Mangouste parce que la petite bande de l'Ankou Malefoy va avoir sa peau... xD

.

* * *

**La vie d'une tête de fruit : **Ah, mes amis, j'aime ma fac mais des fois elle abuse. Et mon père aussi abuse. J'explique : j'ai eu une dissertation à faire sur la présidentialisation de la 5ème République. Bon, ok, je savais mon cours donc j'ai démontré que oui le Président c'était le Big Boss. Sauf qu'ensuite mon père, plein de références historiques et d'opinions politiques bien forgées sur la cohabitation, a débaroulé dans a chambre, a lu ma dissert, et a entrepris de me la démonter point par point.

Arg.

Bon du coup j'ai tout refait. Trois pages les amis, trois pages. Courage.

**.**

* * *

**INFO CHOC : **Le premier qui devine la forme animagus d'Alva aura le droit de poser la question de son choix sur le _Parfum_ et/ou sa suite, _Renouveau_ !

Les paris sont ouverts !

.

* * *

**.**

**Le manoir dans la forêt**

**.**

Le Poudlard Express, qui ramenait les jeunes sorciers à Londres –d'où ils partiraient avec leurs parents respectifs– s'arrêta en sifflant à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Debout sur le quai couvert de neige, Draco souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer, et dès que les portes s'ouvrirent dans un sifflement, il se dirigea vers elles.

Il était le premier arrivé. Theodore, Blaise et Alva étaient tenu à rester en arrière, histoire de rassembler tout leur petit groupe. Ryan, qui après d'âpres négociations par hibou avait réussi à obtenir de sa famille de ne pas aller à New York, faisait ses adieux à Anaïs avant de les rejoindre. Luna cherchait son écharpe, Kim avait perdu son balai… Bref, chacun se démenait avec la panique propre aux grands départs.

Draco choisit un compartiment, y balança sa valise, et se laissa tomber sur une banquette. Le Poudlard Express allait rester deux heures en gare avant le départ, il avait donc du temps à tuer. Heureusement, pour s'occuper, il avait emprunté un livre sur les Animagi à la bibliothèque. De tous les sales petits secrets d'Alva, c'était celui-là qu'il avait le plus de chance de percer, alors…

Rapidement, pourtant, le livre le passionna. Trouver sa forme animale, se transformer et rester maître de soi sans se laisser emporter par son instinct… Ça dépassait la simple métamorphose. Il fallait beaucoup de talent, une certaine maîtrise de soi et énormément de volonté. Passé le premier chapitre, Draco mourrait d'envie de devenir lui-même Animagus.

Il se plongeait avec avidité dans le troisième chapitre quand la porte d son compartiment, en s'ouvrant brutalement, le tira de ses pensées. Le jeune Serpentard releva la tête, et prit sur lui pour rester impassible quand il vit le petit groupe qui l'observait depuis l'entrée.

Ronald et Ginevra Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown, Denis Crivey… Super. Que des visages hostiles et des couleurs de Gryffondors. Ô joie.

– Malefoy.

– Ce compartiment est pris, répondit Draco d'un ton indifférent.

Mais sa nonchalance n'était que de façade. Il ne quittait pas les intrus du regard et, dans sa poche, sa main était crispée sur sa baguette magique.

Denis Crivey –il était devenu vraiment très maigre, remarqua Draco, et ses cernes violacées lui donnaient un air maladif assez effrayant– serra les mâchoires et s'avança d'un pas vers lui :

– Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de toi. Ta bande de larbins n'est plus là pour te protéger !

Draco haussa un sourcil, et son regard passa successivement sur les six Gryffondors avant qu'il ne lâche d'un ton narquois :

– Apparemment, ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ai besoin d'une bande de larbins.

Les oreilles des deux Weasley rougirent. Thomas et Brown semblèrent hésiter, et Finnigan regarda nerveusement les Weasley. Seul Crivey, rouge de colère, ne cilla pas. Au contraire, il pointa sa baguette sur Draco et ouvrit la bouche pour lui jeter un sort… Mais Draco fut le plus rapide :

– _Impedimenta_.

Tous les Gryffondor firent un vol plané hors du compartiment, s'écrasant dans le couloir. Malefoy raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette avec satisfaction. La dernière séance du Club avait été consacrée à la manière d'amplifier leurs sorts afin qu'ils soient jetés à plusieurs individus… Vachement utile, finalement.

– Enfoiré, rugit Weasley numéro six en se redressant. _Stupefix_ !

– _Protego_ !

Les autres Gryffondors se relevaient déjà, et Draco se crispa en pensant qu'il allait devoir vendre chèrement sa peau…

– _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette de Ron lui sauta des mains, et atterrit dans celles de Valerian, qui venait d'entrer dans le couloir. Le première année la récupéra d'un geste automatique, les yeux rivés sur les six Gryffondors. Il avait l'air d'être stupéfait par sa propre audace.

A ses côtés, Nathan pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air décontenancé :

– Six contre un ? Vous ne seriez pas un peu des lopettes ?

– Barrez-vous ! écuma Crivey en levant sa baguette. Ça ne vous concerne pas !

Il faisait une bonne tête et demie de plus qu'eux, pourtant les deux gamins ne reculèrent même pas d'un pas. Crivey cracha quelque chose à propos de ces _saloperies d'apprentis Mangemorts_, avança d'un pas… Et la voix de Kimberley Barthemis, peut-être magiquement amplifiée, tonna d'un ton menaçant :

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, petit con ?!

Draco sentit ses épaules s'affaisser de soulagement. Derrière Kim, qui venait de surgir dans le couloir, une grande partie des membres du Club entraient les uns après les autres. Simon et David, Ryan, Anaïs, Jack et Chris en grande conversation, Theo…

– De quoi tu as traité mon frère ? répéta Kim d'une voix qui était presque un grondement.

Crivey leva la tête, prêt à répondre, mais Ginny lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied : elle devait sans doute vouloir éviter la catastrophe.

– Laisse, Denis. Allons-nous-en.

Jack Sloper regardait alternativement les deux Weasley, comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il voyait, et Anaïs se mordait la lèvre, l'air trahie. Sous le regard blessé des deux Gryffondors, Ron détourna les yeux, honteux, et fit même un pas en arrière.

– Non ! piailla Denis d'un air furieux. Ils le méritent ! Tous les Mangemorts et leurs alliés mériteraient d'aller crever en Enfer !

– Je vais laisser les imbéciles dans ton genre ouvrir la marche, fit Draco avec nonchalance. _Repudio_ !

Comme si Crivey avait été percuté par un poing de géant, il vola dans le couloir sur dix bons mètres, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Ce fut le signal : Lavande s'enfuit, mais de la part des autres, des tirs et des rayons lumineux fusèrent dans tous les sens dans le couloir.

Mais les membres du Club étaient les plus nombreux, et ce furent eux qui restèrent maîtres du terrain. Un terrain quand même relativement endommagé… Valerian avait été stupéfixié dans la mêlé, Nathan avait été coupé à la joue par un sort non-identifié, Kim s'était pris un _Rictumsempra_ assez puissant, le plafond était couvert d'une substance étrangement semblable à de la morve, Anaïs avait été frôlé par un maléfice Cuisant qui lui avait légèrement brûlé le bras, et tous les carreaux étaient brisés.

Quelques sortilèges plus tard et les dégâts réparés, les membres du Club entrèrent dans le compartiment de Draco et se laissèrent tomber sur les banquettes.

– Je suis désolé, soupira Jack Sloper.

– Tu n'y es pour rien, le réconforta Chris. Ce sont de sombres crétins.

– Point positif : Harry n'était pas avec eux, fit Ryan avec une grimace. Sinon, on était morts.

Draco grogna sans répondre, son cœur battant toujours à grands coups. Il avait soudain l'impression d'être revenu à cette sombre période d'Août, quand il errait dans Londres, en proie à la peur et aux insultes, aux tentatives d'attaques.

Mais en Août, il n'y avait eu personne pour l'aider. Pas comme maintenant. Le Serpentard blond passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste absent, puis leva les yeux sur les autres.

– Merci.

– De rien, sourit Theodore. Tu aurais fait pareil.

Draco sourit sans répondre, et se détendit visiblement. Valerian se mit à raconter avec fierté comment il avait désarmé Weasley, et exhiba même sa baguette en guise de preuve. Nathan embraya sur le sujet, et quelques minutes plus tard, l'accident était devenu l'objet de rires et de plaisanteries complices. Draco se cala sur sa banquette avec satisfaction, ressortit son livre sur les Animagi, mais ne se replongea pas tout de suite dans sa lecture. Il se laissa bercer par la conversation bon enfant et l'atmosphère détendue qui régnait entre eux.

Les autres membres du Club arrivèrent un peu plus tard, et on leur raconta avec emphase l'attaque des rouges et or. Justin s'horrifia de la bêtise de ses condisciples et se répandit en excuses jusqu'à ce que Blaise, blasé, lui dise qu'ils lui en voudraient uniquement s'il continuait à demander pardon. Alva, elle, clama aussitôt qu'elle allait préparer sa vengeance, et se mit à comploter avec Kimberley en ricanant.

Blaise agrandit obligeamment leur compartiment afin qu'il puisse accueillir quinze personne. Ou plutôt seize puisque Luna les rejoignit aussi juste avant le départ. Alors qu'elle se glissait dans le compartiment bondé –Chris et Ryan s'étaient assis par terre pour faire une partie d'échecs, et il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'espace disponible–, elle justifia son intrusion avec un vague haussement d'épaules :

– Je ne peux pas aller avec Ginny.

Alva se décala pour lui faire un peu de place, et demanda avec intérêt :

– Pourquoi ?

– Il y avait Denis dans son compartiment. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'amis des Serpentards ici. Et Ginny ne m'a pas défendue.

Luna fixait ses genoux, le visage inexpressif, et Draco eut soudain l'impression de revoir son propre visage quand son père lui disait quelque chose de particulièrement blessant et qu'il se contenait pour ne pas pleurer. A la fin de sa tirade, cependant, la Serdaigle blonde ne put s'empêcher de renifler.

Alva fixa Luna avec tristesse, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules et baissa la voix pour dire d'un ton ferme :

– Ecoute, moi je m'en fiche que tu sois amie ou pas avec les Serpentards. Tu pourrais même être amie avec un Ronflax Cornu rose à pois verts, je m'en fiche. Tu es aussi notre amie à nous, Luna.

La jeune Lovegood renifla à nouveau, puis adressa un sourire reconnaissant à la Russe.

Le train s'ébranla soudain, faisant bouger l'échiquier et tomber certaines pièces qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Chris et Ryan éclatèrent en protestations, essayant de remettre leurs pions là où ils étaient et s'accusant mutuellement de tricherie.

Le voyage se déroula sans incident notable. Les Gryffondors semblaient s'être passés le mot, car personne ne vint les embêter. Ils passèrent le trajet à faire des projets : pour les vacances, les cadeaux, la rentrée, le Club…

– Je passerai Noël avec mon père, disait Anaïs. Mais si vous voulez… Si Malefoy veux bien… Je pourrais vous rejoindre le vingt-sept décembre pour fêter le Nouvel An avec vous…

– Ça serait génial ! s'enthousiasma Ryan. Eh, Draco, tu as entendu ça ?

– J'ai entendu, fit flegmatiquement le Serpentard sans lever le nez de son bouquin.

– Alors, tu es d'accord ?

Draco leva les yeux, et riva son regard sur la Gryffondor qui le fixait avec espoir. Il fit durer le suspense quelques instants, puis sourit d'un air narquois.

– Je suis d'accord.

– Merci, fit Anaïs avec soulagement.

– Mais de rien, Hefez. Un Gryffondor de plus ou de moins…

– Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, lâcha la jeune fille sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Je pense qu'on se connaît depuis assez longtemps, maintenant.

– Si tu veux. Anaïs.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la timide Gryffondor. Et Ryan lança un regard inquisiteur en direction de Malefoy, comme s'il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roches. Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant de se replonger dans son chapitre quatre.

Quand est-ce que ces deux-là allaient cesser de se tourner autour ?

– Il faudra qu'on achète les cadeaux, disait gravement Theodore. J'en ai commandé par hiboux, mais je n'ai pas tout.

– Oh Merlin ! s'effraya Blaise. Je n'ai pas encore commencé !

– On n'aura qu'à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse demain ou après-demain, décida David. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

– Bonne idée.

– Il faudra passer par Gringotts, je suis ruiné…

– Eh, Justin, tu veux quoi pour Noël ? Choisi quelque chose de léger, je devrais te l'envoyer par hibou…

La sorcière aux friandises passa à midi, et ils déjeunèrent de sandwichs et de Chocogrenouilles. Draco continua à lire. Néanmoins, à la fin du huitième chapitre, victime d'une légère migraine, il délaissa son livre sur les Animagi pour regarder par la fenêtre. Alva, en face de lui, griffonnait dans son cahier de brouillon en essayant de ne pas trop bouger car Cathy s'était endormie appuyée contre elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

La Russe leva la tête, hésita un instant, puis sourit :

– Une idée de nouveau Tatouage Runique. Regarde.

Elle lui montra la page sur laquelle elle venait d'écrire, et où s'étalait un pentacle compliqué couvert de Runes. Draco haussa un sourcil :

– C'est ton aide-mémoire pour le Tatouage Runique ?

– Pas vraiment, répondit Alva en feuilletant son cahier. J'y écris un peu de tout. Il y a mes notes sur les sorts intéressants ou mes encres préférées. Quelques blagues anglaises ou mots de vocabulaire que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Une liste de livres à lire… Toute une page d'indications sur un sort de Magie Rouge que j'ai inventé il y a deux ans…

– Parles-moi de la magie rouge.

Alva haussa les épaules, et referma son cahier avant de le ranger dans son sac.

– La magie Blanche a pour but de servir le sorcier, la magie Noire a pour but de le défendre ou d'attaquer ses ennemis. Ce sont les deux principaux types. Il y a des types de magies qui découlent de leur mélange. Magie de l'eau, du feu, de la nature, des vampires ou des vélanes… La magie rouge, c'est un de ces mélanges.

– Pourquoi _rouge_ ?

– Parce qu'elle est basée sur l'utilisation du corps humain, et plus particulièrement l'utilisation du sang. L'enseignement de ce type de magie est très compliqué. Les sorciers qui l'utilisent ne sont pas forcément puissants, ils ont juste un type de sang particulier. Les meilleurs utilisateurs de la magie rouge sont évidemment les sorciers Sang-Pur, mais certains Sang-Mêlés ou même Sang-de-Bourbe peuvent avoir le sang qu'il faut. Grindelwald a été renvoyé de Durmstrang parce qu'il a attaqué un autre élève, mais ce qu'on ne dit pas, c'était que cet autre élève était un Sang-Mêlé qui le surpassait largement en magie rouge. L'orgueil de Grindelwald ne l'a pas supporté.

Draco se pencha vers elle, intéressé. Alva retint un petit sourire, et poursuivit :

– La magie rouge est avant tout une magie de protection. Le sang, la famille, les liens familiaux, l'amour… Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui découle de tout ça, mais la magie du sang est traditionnellement utilisée dans un but de défense. Il existe des sortilèges offensifs, bien sûr : le sang peut aussi être utilisé comme une arme. Mais la magie rouge sert surtout à enchanter des objets, des lieux ou des gens pour qu'ils soient protégés par le sang.

– C'est incroyable, fit Draco avec ferveur.

Alva le regarda, surprise, puis émit un petit rire :

– A la base, j'étais stupéfaite que ça ne soit pas enseigné à Poudlard. Mais en Angleterre, la magie rouge est utilisée exclusivement par les grandes familles de Sang-Purs, et souvent mélangée à la magie noire. Du coup, les gens ne font plus la différence, et la magie rouge devient un tabou.

Draco songea au manoir des Lestranges, au milieu d'un lac gardé par des sirènes. Les créatures n'acceptaient de laisser passer que les Sang-Purs, et dévoraient les autres. Magie rouge, certainement. Mais pour pousser les sirènes à tant de cruauté envers ceux qui avaient le sang souillé, il avait sans doute fallu une petite dose de magie noire dans le sort…

– Tu as raison, fit-il à regret. C'est dommage, ça a l'air passionnant.

– Je t'apprendrai deux ou trois sorts utiles, si tu veux, proposa la Russe. Après tout, tu m'as appris les sorts de soin au Club.

En fait, Draco les avait appris à tout le monde, même aux premières années. Et si les plus jeunes n'y arrivaient pas à tous les coups, pour les autres, c'était très utile.

Le regard d'Alva se posa sur le livre de Draco. Malefoy esquissa un mince sourire, la scrutant de ses yeux gris, et lâcha :

– J'y apprends des tas de choses intéressantes. Vraiment.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, chacun tentant de lire sur le visage de l'autre ce qu'il savait. Draco fut tenté d'utiliser la Legilimancie. Mais il n'avait presque aucune expérience dans ce domaine, il savait qu'Alva sentirait forcément son intrusion, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente agressée.

Il se contenta de dresser ses murailles mentales d'Occlumancie autour de son esprit –on ne savait jamais–, et de changer de sujet.

– A la rentrée, que prévois-tu de faire avec le Club ?

Alva embraya avec soulagement sur cette voix, et ils débattirent un long moment à propos des invocations de familiers et des créations de Patronus, avant de décider qu'il valait mieux savoir comment se débarrasser d'un Détraqueur que savoir appeler une bestiole.

Lorsque le train ralentit avant d'entrer en gare, Valerian releva soudain la tête comme un requin qui a sentit l'odeur du sang :

– Dis, Alva, tu as trouvé ta vengeance contre Weasley ?

– Tu as un vrai petit Serpentard toi ! se moqua Kimberley en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère.

– Mais il n'a pas tort, fit Theodore. Alors ?

Alva et Kim échangèrent un regard, puis la Russe interrogea :

– Toi ou moi ?

– Oh, laisse-moi le faire !

– D'accord.

Kim sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. En voyant les regards interrogatifs qui pensaient sur eux, Alva expliqua d'un ton sentencieux :

– Tout l'art d'un bon calcul, c'est que tout doit avoir l'air spontané. Comme ça, non seulement les gens sont spontanément impressionnés et ne pensent même pas qu'ils ont été manipulés, mais en plus, en cas de problème, on peut dire qu'on a agit sur le coup de l'émotion.

– Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serpentard déjà ? sourit Draco.

– Menace pyromane sur le Choixpeau.

Les autres gloussèrent, puis Kim les coupa :

– Bref ! Alva a totalement raison. Alors, une fois que je serai sortie de ce train, gardez à l'esprit que j'agirais de manière totalement spontanée et sans réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes, d'accord ?

– Tu ne comptes pas utiliser d'Impardonnable, rassures-moi ? s'inquiéta Justin Shepper avec une ombre de sourire.

– Non.

– Alors ça marche.

Le train s'arrêta, et ils commencèrent à rassembler leurs bagages. Alva donna la baguette de Ron à Kim, qui se mit à regarder par la fenêtre avec attention. Les premiers élèves commencèrent à descendre. La Serdaigle continua à scruter la foule, et soudain son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire maléfique.

Elle saisit sa valise et se dirigea vers la sortie, saluant ses amis au passage :

– Allez, j'y vais. Regardez-moi, hein ? Vous me féliciterez à la rentrée.

– Compte sur nous ! l'assura Theo.

Dès sa sortie, il y eu une ruée vers la fenêtre. Tout leur petit groupe vit ainsi la Serdaigle se diriger à grands pas vers la famille Weasley. Outre Ginny et Ron, il y avait avec eux Potter et Granger. Les deux parents Weasley et trois roux dont un super-balafré étaient là.

– Pourquoi Kim, au fait ? demanda Chris. J'aurais pu le faire.

– Non. Tu es un gentil. Kim a une grande gueule et c'est une vraie mère-poule vis-à-vis de Valerian, c'était plus crédible.

Kim s'arrêta près d'eux et tapota l'épaule de Ron. Et quand ce dernier se tourna vers elle, elle prit son élan et lui flanque une gifle monumentale.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la famille Weasley.

Ron porta la main à sa joue, abasourdi, mais déjà la Serdaigle s'était mis à hurler assez fort pour que la moitié de la gare l'entende :

– A SIX CONTRE UN ! RONALD WEASLEY, TU ES LAMENTABLE ! ET TOI AUSSI, GINEVRA WEASLEY ! VOUS AVEZ STUPEFIXIÉ MON FRÈRE ! IL N'EST QU'EN PREMIÈRE ANNEE, BORDEL ! IL A ONZE ANS, BANDE DE CRÉTINS, IL NE SAIT PAS SE DÉFENDRE !

– Elle est lancée, chuchota Alva dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

– ET S'IL S'ETAIT BRISÉ LE CRANE, HEIN ? continuait à hurler Kim. ET S'IL EN ÉTAIT _MORT_, HEIN ? NON, VOUS VOUS EN FOUTEZ ! ET VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE NE SAIS PAS QUI A LANCE CE MALÉFICE CUISANT ? ÇA AURAIT PU ÊTRE GRAVE ! VOUS ÊTES DEUX BELLES ORDURES !

Elle jeta la baguette de Ron à la figure de ce dernier et, toujours écumante de rage, acheva d'une voix étranglée de colère comme si elle se retenait :

– Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as encore le droit d'avoir une baguette, espèce d'enfoiré. Arrange-toi pour ne plus jamais t'attaquer ni à mon frère ni à mes amis, c'est bien clair ?!

Elle foudroya du regard les deux plus jeunes Weasley, qui semblaient pétrifiés –c'était sans doute dû à la présence de leur mère qui avait l'air d'enfler de rage–, balaya du regard le reste de la troupe, et cracha en direction de l'Elu :

– Tu me déçois beaucoup, _Potter_.

Puis elle fit demi-tour et, royale, se dirigea vers ses parents, disparaissant dans la foule. Il y eu un instant de silence. Puis Mrs. Weasley explosa.

– QU'EST-CE QUE J'APPRENDS ?!

– Ça, c'est ma sœur, murmura Valerian avec ferveur.

Et quand ils quittèrent le train à leur tour, Mrs. Weasley folle de rage hurlait sur ses enfants qui semblaient se ratatiner sur place. Kim et ses cris avaient déjà bien attiré l'attention sur la famille de rouquins : là, Mrs. Weasley achevait le spectacle.

Valerian, après leur avoir souhaité de bonnes vacances, se dirigea vers Kimberley et leurs parents : avant que la foule ne les masque, ils eurent le temps de voir le petit Serpentard sauter au cou de sa sœur.

Anaïs embrassa Ryan sur la joue avant de se sauver vers son père, un homme aussi noir de peau qu'elle et qui regardait la famille Weasley avec ébahissement. Justin rejoignit ses parents, un couple à l'air triste qui tenait par la main un gamin de huit ans. Et Luna s'éloigna d'un pas dansant vers son père, habillé en bleu vif.

Les autres se dirigèrent dignement vers la sortie du quai 9 ¾.

Une fois dans la gare, Alva éclata de rire :

– C'était trop génial ! Kim est une actrice-née !

– Cette fille est ma nouvelle divinité majeure, fit Theo avec un sérieux confondant.

– Normal, les Serdaigles sont les meilleurs, se rengorgea Ryan.

– Elle avait l'air très spontanée, sourit Draco tandis que Blaise étouffait un fou-rire. C'était ça ton plan, Alva ?

– Oui. Crier que les Weasley s'en étaient pris à des innocents sans défense, et si possible le dire devant leur famille. Une vraie bombe. Je crois que je vais offrir un superbe cadeau à Kim pour sa prestation…

Ils se sourient, complices, puis se tournèrent vers la sortie. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour quitter la gare, et se diriger vers le _Feu de Bois_.

Le _Feu de Bois _était un petit bar, à peine plus grand que le _Chaudron Baveur_, qui se trouvait deux cent mètres plus loin, le long d'une voie ferrée. Pour les Moldus, il avait l'air assez miteux et ne les attirait pas, à cause d'un faible sort de repousse-Moldus. Pour les sorciers qui voyaient à travers l'illusion, c'était un commerce propre et tranquille, où le service était rapide et de qualité. Le _Feu de Bois_ avait l'habitude d'accueillir les voyageurs, et les serveurs étaient engagés autant pour leur capacité à retenir une commande que pour leur capacité à parler une dizaine de langues.

Il y avait des chambres au second étage. Mais le plus important au _Feu de Bois_, c'était le premier étage : une vaste pièce où ronflaient toute l'année une dizaine de cheminées. Venus par la gare, les sorciers pouvaient ainsi prendre une correspondance par Poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre à leur destination.

Le bar était presque vide. En voyant entrer le groupe, le barman leva sur eux un regard intéressé, et se rembrunit en voyant Draco. Alva claque de la langue d'un air réprobateur, mais les autres firent mine de ne pas l'entendre, à son grand agacement.

Ils commençaient doucement à s'habituer à son tempérament irascible…

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à leur petit groupe, les comptant encore une fois mentalement, puis posa son regard sur le patron.

– Cheminée, pour onze passages.

Pour un Moldu, cette phrase devait vraiment sonner bizarrement, songea Alva avec amusement. Le barman hocha sèchement la tête et les informa du tarif : deux noises le passage pour les majeurs, une noise pour les mineurs. Le réseau de Cheminette, tout comme un abonnement téléphonique, était payant, mais d'habitude les prix n'étaient pas si bas… Ce bar spécialisé dans les correspondances par cheminées devait vraiment être rentable.

Les jeunes sorciers sortirent leur monnaie sous l'œil approbateur du patron, qui se tourna ensuite vers une des serveuses :

– Caroline !

Une serveuse blonde, qui nettoyait consciencieusement les verres, posa son ouvrage sur le comptoir et se leva d'un air las.

– Suivez-moi.

Ils lui emboitèrent le pas jusqu'au premier étage. Dans la vaste pièce où se déroulaient les départs et les arrivées, il y avait un sorcier près de chaque cheminée, veillant à ce que le passage se passe bien. Nathan, vaguement impressionné –il était le seul du groupe à être Né-Moldu–, se rapprocha de Cathy.

Caroline les laissa devant une cheminée gardée par un sorcier brun, à la barbe soigneusement taillée en bouc. Draco s'avança le premier, tendant ses deux noises au gardien, et disparu dans un flot de flammes vertes. Les uns après les autres, les membres du Club s'engouffrèrent dans la cheminée, Alva avec eux.

Ils émergèrent dans un vaste salon aux teintes claires, où un sapin artistiquement décoré de sculptures de glace frémissait sous une brise imaginaire. Narcissa Malefoy les salua d'un hochement de tête courtois. Et Draco, sa voix débordante de fierté, lâcha d'un ton traînant :

– Bienvenue au Manoir du Parc des Black.

**oOoOoOo**

D'après Alva, c'était sans doute la première fois que Draco invitait autant de monde chez lui. Bon, la Russe appréhendait un peu la réaction de Narcissa quand elle saurait que Nathan était un Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Le manoir était incroyablement vaste : ils avaient chacun leur chambre, excepté Simon et David, qui avaient des lits superposés, et Jack et Chris, des lits jumeaux : à la base, après tout, le manoir n'était censé être qu'une résidence secondaire !

Pour des sorciers aussi dédaigneux des Moldus que les Black –et Alva pensait, ici, à Bellatrix–, cet endroit était une vraie maison de vacances. Le manoir se trouvait au cœur du parc national du Yorkshire Dales, et était entouré de puissants Repousse-Moldus et autres sortilèges visant à ce que la société non-magique fiche la paix aux Black. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que la nature et son silence.

Le premier jour, les onze jeunes sorciers passèrent tout leur temps à explorer la maison.

Il y avait trois étages, et une cave, qu'ils se refusèrent à explorer. Mais tout de même, ça en faisait de la surface… Dix chambres, avec des dressings immenses dans huit d'entre elles sept salles de bain, et des cabinets de toilettes dans chaque chambre une bibliothèque trois salons (un à chaque étage) de taille différentes une salle de piano une grande salle à manger attenante au salon du rez-de-chaussée, avec une table immense et un lustre en cristal deux bureaux des dizaines de couloirs, où la plupart des tableaux représentaient des paysages sereins et non des ancêtres acariâtres une cuisine, territoire réservé de l'elfe de maison, Petry une terrasse à l'arrière de la maison…

Le bâtiment se dressait sur le flanc d'une colline en pente douce couverte de chênes, qui étaient pour l'instant dépourvus de feuilles. Le manoir proprement dit se trouvait au centre d'un jardin de taille modeste, bordé d'un mur bas en pierre grise, où aucun arbre n'avait poussé. Quand Alva posa sa main sur le muret, elle sentit que la pierre était chaude, vibrante de magie rouge afin de protéger les Black. Un chemin pavé guidait le visiteur de la porte du manoir au portail du jardin, flanqué de par et d'autre par les statues de deux cerfs, eux aussi imprégnés de sorts de magie rouge… Mais aussi de magie noire. C'était diffus, mais bien présent.

Alva préféra ne rien dire. Les sorts de protection étaient invisibles et endormis, pourquoi soulever le problème, pourquoi gâcher l'instant ? Avec le paysage enneigé, cet endroit respirait la paix et la sérénité.

Au soir, ils dînèrent tous ensemble dans la grande salle à manger. Au début, à cause de la présence de Narcissa ou peut-être du cadre imposant, l'atmosphère demeura assez froide. Ryan lança la conversation en rapportant la prestation de Kim, détendant sensiblement l'assemblée, et à partir de là les commentaires s'enchaînèrent joyeusement : il y eut même quelques rires.

C'était Noël, après tout. Ils avaient le droit d'être heureux.

Le lendemain, en revanche, il fallut quitter le manoir pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient tous besoin de faire leurs achats de Noël. Blaise, Theodore et Draco modifièrent leur apparence afin que les badauds les laissent en paix, et les onze amis quittèrent le manoir par la cheminée sous l'œil inquiet de Narcissa.

– On commence par où ? demanda Chris à la cantonade.

Plantés au milieu de la rue, les jeunes sorciers hésitèrent. Puis David haussa les épaules avec un sourire :

– Moi, je vais du côté des librairies. Theo, tu viens ?

– J'arrive.

– Les confiseries pour moi, sourit Simon.

– Oh, je viens ! s'écria Nathan. Cathy, viens aussi !

– Je vous accompagne, les gosses, sourit Ryan en leur emboitant le pas.

– Magasin de Quidditch, fit Jack en faisant craquer ses mains. Tu viens, Chris ?

– Plus tard, lâcha le Serdaigle avec un sourire. Je vais commencer par le cadeau de Kim.

– Moi, je viens avec toi Sloper ! s'exclama Blaise. J'ai justement deux ou trois trucs à acheter là-bas. Draco, tu viens ?

– Sans façons, refusa le blond. Je vais commencer par aller chercher le cadeau de ma mère. Comme le magasin est assez loin, j'achèterai le reste sur le chemin du retour.

– Je t'accompagne, sourit Alva. Tu me feras la visite guidée.

Draco haussa les épaules, mais ne refusa pas. Alva esquissa un mince sourire, et ils s'éloignèrent côte à côte sur le Chemin de Traverse enneigé. Rapidement, ils perdirent de vue les autres, et se fondirent dans la foule. Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence. Puis :

– Hey, Draco.

– Hum ?

– C'est quoi cette histoire de tableaux dans le bureau du directeur ?

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil, étonné.

– Quelle histoire ?

– Eh bien, commença Alva, il y a des tas de coupures de journal dans le bureau du manoir. Je crois que ta mère les a collectionnées durant la guerre, et durant l'été, avant de les oublier là, et…

– Viens-en au fait.

– Bon. Dans un passage du loooong article de réhabilitation de Rogue, il est dit que Dumbledore lui donnait ses instructions grâce à son tableau dans le bureau du directeur. Et qu'un autre ancien directeur, un Black avec un nom bizarre, surveillait Potter et ses sbires. Est-ce que ce sont les seuls directeurs à avoir leurs tableaux dans ce bureau ?

Draco la fixa un instant, puis comprit où elle voulait en venir et s'amusa à faire durer le suspense :

– Tous les élèves qui sont passés à Poudlard le savent, mais c'est vrai que toi, tu n'es pas d'ici…

– Crève, Malefoy.

– Quelle amabilité. Bref. A leurs morts, les directeurs de Poudlard apparaissent dans un tableau de ce bureau. Tous sans exception. Même Rogue.

Alva marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Que vient faire Rogue dans la conversation ?

– Tu as circulé parmi les Mangemorts et tu as assisté un maître des Potions, avança prudemment Draco. Il me parait assez évident que tu as forcément dû le croiser à un moment ou à un autre. C'est même la personne que tu as été le plus susceptible de croiser. Et, par déduction, c'est le seul directeur de Poudlard avec qui tu aimerais faire la causette, je me trompe ?

Alva le regarda bien en face, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, avant de dire lentement :

– Parfois, tu me fais flipper.

– Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

Mais Alva secoua la tête, l'air un peu dépassée.

– Non, vraiment. Avant, j'étais plutôt douée pour mentir. Même Astrid n'y voyait que du feu, même mon père. Mais toi… Tu as deviné ce que je voulais faire avec la cape d'invisibilité, tu as deviné pourquoi je m'intéressais au bureau du directeur… Tu me fais flipper.

L'histoire de la cape n'avait été qu'une suite de déductions logiques. Pour Rogue, Draco avait triché : il avait lu sa lettre. Mais ça, Alva n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Malefoy ricana et ajouta :

– Je peux même te dire que tu es Animagus.

La Russe le regarda avec des yeux ronds, l'air presque alarmée :

– D'où tu sors ça ?

– De ta réaction quand Laughlin a rendu ta copie.

Alva continuait à le fixer, entre stupeur et méfiance. Alors Draco haussa les épaules, et donna la seule justification valable.

– Non, je ne fouille pas dans ton esprit ! Tu cherches des repères parce que tu as peur, et que tu es perdue dans un pays que tu déteste et qui rappelle plein de mauvais souvenirs. Et c'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre.

Les yeux d'Alva se plissèrent et elle gronda à la manière d'un loup en colère.

– Je n'ai pas peur !

_Ben voyons,_ songea Draco. Alva était une Russe orgueilleuse, de surcroît une Serpentard refoulée : il avait oublié. Elle niait forcément tout en bloc. Parce que lui dire qu'elle avait peur alors qu'elle passait sa vie à afficher son culot et à se donner des airs bravaches, ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire…

Mais Draco était un Malefoy, et un bon Malefoy n'admet jamais avoir eu tord. Il croisa les bras avec aplomb et rétorqua :

– Si. Tout le monde a peur. Blaise, Theo, Cathy, Ryan, Jack le Gryffondor : tout le monde a peur. Pour diverses raisons. A divers degrés. On le montre plus ou moins. Toi, tu ne le montre pas, mais tu as peur. Tu as _forcément_ peur en Angleterre.

– N'importe quoi ! protesta la Russe avec véhémence.

– L'Angleterre est le pays de tes cauchemars ! Tu ne peux pas le nier.

Alva sembla hésiter un instant à lui envoyer un pain, puis elle se détourna, raide comme la justice, et s'éloigna en criant par-dessus son épaule :

– Je n'ai besoin de personne !

– Grand bien t'en fasse, marmonna Draco.

Alva disparut dans la foule. Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant la susceptibilité de cette fichue Russe qui n'était pas capable d'accepter d'entendre une vérité et qui avait un ego sur-dimensionné. Puis il reprit sa route.

Qu'elle se débrouille, après tout.

Comme il l'avait prévu, il alla prendre le cadeau de sa mère, puis fit ses autres achats en revenant. Au moment de prendre le cadeau d'Alva, il hésita à le laisser et à acheter quelque chose d'empoisonné, pour lui apprendre à se tenir. Puis il haussa les épaules et lui prit quand même le cadeau d'origine.

– Mon problème, c'est que je suis trop gentil, bougonna-t-il en sortant de la boutique.

Il s'était mit à neiger. Draco rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête en pestant, et parcourut le Chemin de Traverse du regard. Les promeneurs se faisaient plus rares, à cause du froid : tout le monde n'avait pas de sort chauffant sur ses vêtements.

Malefoy hésita un instant. La boutique où il avait acheté le cadeau d'Alva était relativement proche de l'Allée des Embrumes, et pendant un instant, il songea à cette époque bénie où il pouvait y aller avec son père et voir toute la vermine s'aplatir à leurs pieds. Il avait adoré l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était inquiétant, grisant, interdit, dangereux. Mais il était un prince, alors, un prince des Sang-Purs, et le danger ne l'atteignait pas : il n'y avait que l'ivresse et l'absence de règles.

Presque machinalement, ses pas l'entrainèrent vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de changé. La neige, ici, était sale et boueuse, et le sol était verglacé. Les passants étaient pour la plupart encapuchonnés, et ceux dont on voyait la tête n'avaient guère l'air recommandable. Draco frissonna en croisant un type livide qui dégageait une odeur d'infection et à qui il manquait un bras : oui, vraiment, rien n'avait changé…

Pourquoi était-il venu ici, déjà ?

L'Allée des Embrumes était toujours aussi dangereuse. Mais là, il n'y avait plus d'agréable frisson d'expectative. La seule chose qu'il ressentait, c'était une sourde angoisse… Il n'était plus le prince des Malefoy et des Black. Il n'était plus un richissime sorcier qui pouvait compter sur la réputation de sa famille pour être protégé. Il n'avait plus rien. Il n'était plus qu'un jeune homme qui se cachait et qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Il réalisa qu'il était devant chez _Barjow & Beurk_, et s'arrêta un instant devant la devanture obscure. Draco plissa les yeux. A travers la vitre, il avait l'impression de distinguer quelqu'un en train de discuter avec le propriétaire…

Des cheveux roux… Un Weasley ? Draco s'approcha un peu plus de la vitre, soudain avide d'en savoir plus. Oui, il y avait bien quelqu'un de roux. Des cheveux qui lui arrivaient presque aux épaules, pas très grand, cape bleue... _Alva_ ?!

– Et merde, souffla le Serpentard.

Il avait tendance à devenir grossier en ce moment. Sûrement la mauvaise fréquentation des Gryffondors et de cette folle de Russe, songea-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

Draco hésita à s'en aller et à faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, mais la curiosité le retint. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il farfouilla dans ses poches, et –miracle– en tira une Oreille à Rallonge. Elle datait bien de sa sixième année, au moins, mais elle ne quittait pas son manteau. Il lui appliqua discrètement un Charme de Désillusion, puis s'adossa à la boutique et se concentra sur la conversation qu'il entendait.

– Cet objet a appartenu à Nastasya Harnost en personne ! s'étouffait Barjow. Vous savez qui était Nastasya Harnost, jeune fille ?

– Oui, dit Alva d'une voix contenue. Une membre des Sept Invaincus de Durmstrang, je sais.

– Ah, fit Barjow après un temps de surprise. Mais dans ce cas, vous savez quelle valeur a…

– J'ai étudié à Durmstrang, le coupa Alva dont la patience s'épuisait. Nastasya Harnost n'utilisait pas d'armes en argent : elle privilégiait le cuivre ou l'or, par égard pour les loups-garous avec qui elle avait des liens. De plus, elle n'utilisait pas de familier.

Cette fois, le temps de surprise de Barjow fut nettement plus long. Draco leva les yeux au ciel : elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressortir son savoir pour narguer son interlocuteur…

– Je vous en offre trois Gallions.

– Je ne…

– Et estimez-vous heureux que je n'ajoute pas un sort parce que vous avez essayé de me voler !

Il y eu un silence lourd comme un bloc de béton, et Draco devina qu'Alva avait brandit sa baguette. Puis il y eu un grognement, le son d'un objet posé sur le comptoir, le tintement des pièces… Alva salua le vendeur d'un ton narquois, et se dirigea vers la porte. Draco songea à toute allure que Barjow n'allait pas laisser passer une offense aussi grave que celle d'une menace en pleine négociation, qu'Alva lui avait stupidement tourné le dos…

Il ouvrit la porte.

Alva était à mi-chemin de l'entrée. Barjow, derrière son comptoir, baguette en main, se pétrifia. Le regard du jeune Malefoy glissa sur lui, impassible. Puis il posa les yeux sur Alva, tandis que Barjow baissait doucement son arme, penaud. La Russe, soudain embarrassée, regardait ailleurs.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air narquois, avant de lâcher :

– Bonjour, Mr. Barjow. Je ne fais que passer récupérer mon amie. Tu as trouvé quelque chose de correct ?

– On peut dire ça, oui, fit Alva en sortant de la boutique.

Draco referma la porte. Côte à côte, ils s'éloignèrent d'un pas vif dans l'allée crasseuse, et Alva sourit d'un air gêné :

– Sa respiration s'est arrêtée quand tu es entré. Je l'ai entendu. A cause des Runes de Vigilance… Je me les suis refaites. Il allait me jeter un sort, c'est ça ?

Draco hocha la tête sans répondre. La Russe soupira, fixant ses pieds.

– Merci.

– Je croyais que tu n'avais besoin de personne, la nargua Draco.

– Tout à l'heure, oui, répondit-elle avec aplomb. Mais merci quand même.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré, et lui donna une bourrade dans les côtes qu'elle lui rendit en piaillant d'indignation. Ils émergèrent de l'Allée des Embrumes, retrouvant l'air plus pur du Chemin de Traverse, et Draco leva les yeux vers le ciel ou tourbillonnaient les flocons.

Il souriait.

Alva ne s'excusait jamais quand c'était quelque chose d'important.

– Au fait, qu'as-tu acheté ?

Alva gloussa, et lui fit un clin d'œil :

– Tu verras bien !

**oOoOoOo**

Draco se souvint de ces vacances comme d'une période inoubliable.

Il n'y avait plus de distance, plus de Maisons, plus de racisme. C'était étourdissant. Par exemple, Draco ne savait plus quand exactement il avait commencé à appeler Jack Sloper par son prénom et à discuter Quidditch avec lui sans arrière-pensée.

David et Simon, frères de Mangemort, chantaient des cantiques de Noël à plein poumons avec Ryan et Nathan, un étranger et un Sang-de-Bourbe. Nosferatu, le chat à moitié sauvage de Blaise, se transforma en peluche ronronnante sous les mains de Narcissa, stupéfiant son propriétaire légitime. Chris le gentil Serdaigle discutait Potions et poisons avec Blaise et Alva sans que ça n'ait l'air de choquer personne. Malgré leur différence d'âge et de Maison, Cathy et Theodore comparaient leurs auteurs de romans préférés avec enthousiasme. Ils discutaient avec Luna, Justin, Kim ou Valerian grâce aux Silverscroll tous les jours.

C'était étrange, c'était fou, et c'était génial.

Le manoir ne lui avait jamais semblé si plein de vie. Et si parfois Narcissa Malefoy, dépassée par le surréalisme de la situation, s'enfermait dans le bureau ou la salle de piano, il savait qu'au fond elle était heureuse de ce changement. Heureuse de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas morts, qu'ils allaient survivre et qu'il y avait encore des gens prêts à leur tendre la main.

Le vingt-cinq Décembre, sous le sapin décoré de glace qui ne fondait pas, la pile de cadeaux était impressionnante. Même dans sa petite enfance, Draco ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi entouré de rires et d'enthousiasme.

– Oh, par Merlin ! glapit Chris qui avait l'air sur le point de pleurer. Regardez-moi ça ! Un Comète 712, le tout dernier modèle ! Merci, merci !

– Mais de rien, firent Jack et Ryan de concert, l'un admirant béatement son album dédicacé du Club de Flaquemare et l'autre son étui de nécessaire à balai.

– Un jeu d'échec sorcier, sourit Nathan avec des étoiles dans les yeux. On peut même changer le visage de figurines… C'est trop génial !

Cathy, qui mettait ses boucles d'oreilles dorées ornées de délicates émeraudes, gloussa devant l'air ravi de son ami. Alva avait elle aussi des boucles d'oreilles : mais les siennes, en nacre et argent, représentaient de minuscules arums.

– Je n'enlèverai jamais cette montre, se vanta Blaise en contemplant le gadget multifonction accroché à son poignet. Regarde-moi ça, on dirait une montre tout à fait normale mais il y a un mémo dedans : on peut carrément y sauvegarder un bouquin, c'est l'antisèche parfaite !

– Je savais que tu adorerais, ricana Draco.

Vêtu de la robe de sorcier très classe qu'il avait reçue, il passait et repassait devant le miroir. La coupe du vêtement à col Mao renforçait sa prestance et lui donnait des épaules plus larges, un air plus adulte.

– Si ta montre ne sert pas le thé, aucun intérêt, rigola Simon qui jouait avec sa figurine animée de dragon.

David et Theodore, assis dos à dos avec chacun une pile de livres devant eux, levèrent le nez de leurs bouquins pour sourire. Blaise fit mine de donner une petite claque derrière la tête de l'insolent, mais le dragon miniature poussa un grondement menaçant et le Serpentard leva les mains comme pour se rendre.

Globalement, outre les cadeaux personnalisé, chaque jeune sorcier avait son poids en friandises ou presque. La plupart d'entre eux avaient également des objets de farces et attrapes, des plumes –la mystérieuse Astrid avait envoyé à Alva une splendide plume bleue provenant d'un oiseau inconnu– ou des parchemins enchantés. Les hiboux des Barthemis, de Luna, d'Anaïs et de Justin étaient arrivés chargés de cadeaux et de longues lettres.

Au nom de Nathan était adressée trois petits messages, respectivement signés par Kim, Chris et Ryan : _« bon pour un vol avec mon balai sur le terrain de Quidditch »_, et le Né-Moldu en trépignait d'impatience, lui qui n'avait jamais volé sur un balai. Quelqu'un avait également offert à Jack un réveil qui hurlait _« Debout où j'te lève à coup de batte ! »_ assez fort pour épouvanter Nosferatu.

Theodore avait même un Rapeltout, et ses amis s'étaient écroulés de rire en voyant la boule de verre se teinter de rouge dès que Nott l'avait saisie. Cathy portait fièrement une écharpe enchantée en forme d'hermine blanche, qui se lovait spontanément autour de son cou et qui avait des airs de peluche. Simon avait la même, mais en forme de blaireau. Draco avait également reçut un livre sur la magie rouge, dont il devinait aisément l'identité de l'expéditrice… Et Alva avait discrètement eu entre les mains un arc et des flèches miniaturisés, avec un billet portant les mots _« ton atelier préféré à Durmstrang, hein ? »_ : cadeau des trois Serpentards.

Ce fut une soirée étourdissante. Ils finirent par faire une bataille de boule de neige qui entraîna même les dignes Serpentards de huitième année. Et au final, le camp d'Alva remporta la victoire à l'aide de sortilèges de Déneigement qui envoyaient de véritables typhons de flocons sur leurs adversaires.

– Prévisible, grogna Ryan qui ne digérait pas sa défaite. Elle est Russe, cette fille : ça devrait être considéré comme de la triche.

En guide de représailles, il se prit la dernière boule de neige d'Alva dans la figure.

Deux jours plus tard, Anaïs rejoignit le reste du groupe. Draco aurait pensé que la Gryffondor s'intégrerait lentement, vu que Noël avait soudé leur groupe d'une manière inexplicable. Mais non. La timide jeune fille se glissa parmi eux sans heurts, et la complicité qui unissait les membres du groupe s'étendit aussi à elle.

Parfois, Draco était stupéfait par le naturel avec lequel les Gryffondors semblaient accepter les choses. Les rouges et or n'avaient-ils pas toujours été ses ennemis ? Comment pouvaient-ils si facilement accepter le changement ? Lui, il n'en aurait pas été capable. Pas sans les Serdaigles pour lui donner un bon coup de pied au cul, disons-le franchement…

Enfin, surtout une Serdaigle. Une Serdaigle qui aurait pu être à Serpentard, qui utilisait la magie rouge et la magie noire, qui avait toute une famille de Mangemorts et un sourire à faire fondre les glaciers.

– Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu as acheté dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? demanda un jour Draco à Alva.

La jeune fille, qui s'exerçait au tir à l'arc dans la forêt hors de vue du manoir, ne quitta pas sa cible du regard. Sur les six flèches déjà tirées, aucune n'était plantée à moins de dix centimètres du centre de la cible. Elle n'avait pas menti à propos de ce sport. Elle était douée.

– Non.

– C'est dangereux ?

– Rien n'est naturellement dangereux. Les objets ne font aucun mal aux hommes. Ce sont les hommes qui font du mal aux hommes.

– Donc j'en déduis que le truc que tu as acheté est dangereux.

Alva sourit, et ferma un œil pour mieux viser :

– Plus ou moins. Et si on n'en parlait plus ?

Elle tira. Sa flèche partit en sifflant, si vite que Draco ne parvint pas à la suivre du regard, et se planta en vrombissant au cœur de la cible. Alva souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses joues étaient rougies par le froid et son bonnet péruvien de toutes les couleurs, cadeau postal de Luna –elle en avait envoyé un à chacun–, lui donnait un air déluré et un peu fou.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et abandonna le sujet.

Les jours passaient doucement. Les Malefoy avaient du mal à l'admettre, mais ils étaient heureux. C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de guerre, pas eu de morts, pas eu d'Azkaban, pas eu d'absence, pas eu de ruine.

Rouge et or, bleu et bronze, jaune et noir, vert et argent. Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlés, Sang-de-Bourbes. Angleterre, Afrique, Amérique, Russie. Peu importait leurs Maisons, leurs origines, leur ascendance. Ils étaient tous différents, et pourtant, jamais Draco n'avait eu si fort l'impression d'avoir des amis

Le soir du Nouvel An, alors qu'ils commençaient le décompte, Malefoy se dit qu'il s'en fichait, d'où les gens venaient. Que c'était leurs choix et leurs volontés qui les définissaient. Qu'on ne naît pas bon ou méchant, mage noir ou blanc, puissant ou riche. Tout ce qu'on a, tout ce qu'on est, tout peut changer. Qu'on doit décider nous-mêmes de ce qu'on veut être, et se donner les moyens d'y arriver.

Ces histoires de sang, au fond, c'était juste de belles conneries.

Et ce fut l'année 1999.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A propos :**

[1] Le _Feu de Bois_ est directement sorti de mon imagination. Je trouve que l'idée d'une correspondance par Cheminette manquait aux livres de notre bien-aimée JRK.

.

* * *

_A suivre..._

.


	13. Lions et loups

**Note de l'auteur : **Dix messages non-lus dès le lendemain de la publication du chapitre précédent. J'étais à moitié endormie quand j'ai ouvert ma boite mail, et là mes yeux se sont ouvert d'un coup. DIX MESSAGES ! Je vous aime. Tous.

**Marjorie27**, pour lire la partie avec Albus et Scorpius, il faudra attendre la fin du Parfum. Patience xD

Et oui, les Gryffondors sont fatigants Ca va bien deux minutes, la solidarité, l'amitié et tout ça, mais arrêtez de vous balader en troupeaux de dix tout le temps ! Prenez exemple sur le groupe d'Alva et Draco. Chacun fait ce qu'il veux. Ils ne mangent pas tout le temps ensemble. Ils n'ont pas peur de lâcher leur "leader" trente seconde des yeux. Raaah, qu'ils sont soulants les Gryffondors !

**Fantaisiiie**, une nouvelle lectrice ! Bienvenue dans l'ââââântre du Mâââââl !

Et non, mon cher **FAN**, l'Animagus d'Alva n'est pas un renard x)

**Skully-bonbon**, qui scande A MORT GINNY, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes xD Ah toi aussi tu as piqué une crise quand ton auteur préféré a tué tes quatre personnages favoris ? Comme moi quand Rogue est mort, j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine un vrai drame... Heureusement qu'il reste Luna. LUNA AU POUVOIR !

**Don-jul,** merci pour les corrections =) Et ta troisième tentative pour deviner l'Animagus d'Alva était JUSTE ! Tu as donc le droit de me poser une question, celle que tu veux, sur l'histoire !

Mais, pour le divorce suivi d'un meurtre... MAIS QUELLE BONNE IDÉE ! Ça mettras définitivement fin aux emmerdes que la courge orange attire à Harry. Bon, Molly va gueuler, mais ça tout le monde al'habitude. J'aime bien Molly Weasley parce qu'elle a un sacré coffre, après tout xD

Le dragon pour Noël, ok, check, je demanderai à Santa Klaus de t'envoyer ça. Et les armes en bois d'Alva à Durmstrang, c'était l'attirail classique : épées, dagues, boucliers, bâtons... Alva a une affinité particulière avec l'arc, mais on lui a mit entre les mains un large panel d'instruments !

**Futilement moi**, toi aussi tu as adoré Kim ? Je suis définitivement fan d'elle. Quant à Alva, oui, il lui faut des baffes ! Et Draco, il lui faut un câlin /_PAN_/ Ok, je laisse Draco tranquille. Il a eu un superbe Noël et un superbe Nouvel An, je ne vais pas recommencer à le tyranniser.

Oh, et si tu te demande pourquoi Alva a un arc, ben c'est expliqué juste en dessous x)

Décidément, **El**, ces vacances ont beaucoup de succès xD Et la bagarre dans le train, tout comme le coup d'éclat de Kim, ont beaucoup plu également ! Kim ferait une avocate géniale, elle a un don pour se faire entendre et écouter... Mais bref. Quant à l'objet qu'a acheté Alva, tu le verra dans ce chapitre !

**Lixy**, je vois que tu es définitivement fan des vacances... Mwahaha. Je me demande ce que je vais leur faire faire pour les vacance d'été. Ca fera peut-être un bon bonus !

.

* * *

**Maniaqueries d'un kiwi :** Pourquoi Alva a un arc, me direz-vous ? Non, ce n'est pas pour faire d'elle une Mary-Sue à tendance elfique. C'est un clin d'oeil à une histoire entre mon frère et moi.

Un jour, ma famille est allée voir celle de notre cousin Philippe, qui a trois enfants et une immense maison qui était jadis une ferme. Il y a plein de locaux là-dedans, du coup il a fait un atelier de bricolage, une salle de fitness pour sa femme, une salle avec un baby-foot .. Et, dans un immense grenier, il y a une "salle de tir à l'arc". Avec une cible de paille criblée de trous, des protections, un arc, des flèches.

J'ai passé deux bonnes heures dans cette pièce, toute seule pendant que les mecs courraient après un ballon dans le jardin. Je me suis éclatée comme jamais. C'est très sportif le tir à l'arc, ça sollicite beaucoup les muscles, mais en même temps, ça vide l'esprit, c'est serein et tout...

Cinq mois plus tard, à Noël, mon frère m'a offert un arc. Il était le seul à se souvenir de la salle de tir à l'arc.

Je l'ai toujours, d'ailleurs, cet arc.

Voilà. Mon frère est souvent un abruti, il est nul à l'école, il se conduit comme un idiot et souvent, on s'ignore, on se taquine, on se dispute, on s'exaspère. On se tape dessus, aussi (on est violent dans la famille). Mais c'est mon frère, voilà. Mon frère à moi. Et je l'aime autant qu'Alva aimait son frangin Volodia.

.

* * *

**.**

**Lions et loups**

**.**

Janvier commença d'une manière exceptionnellement calme. Pas de coups fourrés, pas d'échanges d'insultes. Weasley & Cie faisaient grise mine. Apparemment, la prestation de Kim avait été un succès sur tous les plans et Mrs. Weasley avait sacrément remonté les bretelles de ses gamins.

– Mes parents m'ont engueulée pour m'être donnée en spectacle, quand même ! grimaça Kim.

– Désolée, soupira Alva. J'aurais dû le faire.

– Sûrement pas. Tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville, je suis une actrice-née.

– Et puis, franchement, ça valait le coup ! rit Ryan.

Les trois Serdaigles échangèrent des sourires réjouis, et prirent place à la table des bleus et bronze pour le petit-déjeuner. C'était le premier week-end depuis la rentrée, et cette semaine avait tout eu pour les satisfaire. Pas de devoirs supplémentaires en DCFM, un contrôle facile en Sortilèges, une Laughlin pas trop acerbe, une séance du Club très encourageante à propos des Patronus… C'était parfait.

Chris et Luna étaient déjà là, ainsi que les Serpentards. Alva haussa un sourcil :

– On est samedi. Je croyais que les Serdaigles avaient réservés le terrain pour s'entraîner…

– Nan, soupira Ryan en s'asseyant. Les Gryffondors nous ont soufflé la réservation sous le nez.

– Oh, pas cool.

La Russe se laissa tomber en face de Draco, et chercha du regard sa cousine.

– Cathy, Nathan et Valerian sont chez les Poufsouffles, l'informa Blaise. Avec Simon. Tu aurais vu la tête de Zacharias Smith quand il a vu un Serpentard s'asseoir à sa table, on aurait dit qu'il s'était pris les doigts dans une porte.

Une vague de rire traversa leur groupe. David, qui s'ennuyait en les regardant du coin de l'œil depuis la table des Poufsouffles, serra le point au-dessus de sa nuque comme s'il tirait une corde imaginaire, et roula des yeux en tirant la langue pour mimer une pendaison. Les rires redoublèrent.

Luna adressa un grand sourire au Poufsouffle, et lui fit mine de les rejoindre. Il hésita…

– Salut. On peut s'asseoir ?

Alva se retourna.

Justin et Anaïs, l'un singulièrement mal-à-l'aise et l'autre rougissant sous sa peau noire, se tenaient derrière elle. Jusqu'ici, jamais les Gryffondors ne s'étaient assis avec les Serdaigles si les Serpentards se trouvaient aussi à table…

– Bien sûr.

– Mon cher binôme, tu tombes à pic, il faut que je te parle de notre devoir de Potions ! clama aussitôt Kim à l'adresse de Justin, délaissant ses œufs brouillés pour fouiller dans son sac.

Justin se laissa tomber en face d'elle, c'est à dire entre Blaise et Chris, et pris ses notes d'un air fataliste. Au passage, il trempa accidentellement sa manche dans la confiture d'abricot. Anaïs, un timide sourire aux lèvres, s'installa entre Ryan et Alva, et entama tout de suite la conversation

Un grand silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Alva entendit même le tintement caractéristique d'une fourchette qui tombe par terre. Et le mieux, c'était que ça avait l'air de venir de la table des profs.

_Uh uh uh._

La Russe sourit, attrapa tranquillement le pichet de jus de citrouille, et dit sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix :

– J'aime impressionner les gens.

Theodore, Chris et Ryan plongèrent dans leurs verres pour dissimuler leurs rires. Les autres ricanèrent nerveusement. Sauf Luna, qui était très occupé à mettre ses boucles d'oreilles en radis.

Les conversations reprirent progressivement, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'ils étaient devenus le centre de l'attention. Merlin merci, l'arrivée du courrier détourna quelque peu les regards de leur table.

_Le Chicaneur_ s'écrasa sur la tête de Ryan, mais Ombe se posa tranquillement sur la table pour tendre son habituelle lettre à sa maîtresse. Le Serdaigle blond ôta le journal de son crâne avec mauvaise humeur, et lança l'objet du délit à la Russe qui l'attrapa au vol. Ombe hulula comme pour rire.

– Alors ? sourit Luna en posant sa fourchette. Que dis Astrid ?

Alva ricana en lisant la lettre. Puis, à leur grande surprise, elle leur lut un paragraphe à voix haute :

– _« Décidément, tu adores les gens peu fréquentables. D'abord Lévine et moi, et maintenant Malefoy, Nott, et Jarvis (noms biens connus à Azkaban), Zabini (et si jamais tu croisais sa mère dans une ruelle sombre, hein ?) Bailey (est-ce que tu _sais_ ce qu'on dit des Bailey en Russie ?), Sloper (là, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, j'attends de voir la conclusion du procès de son paternel)… Dis-moi, quand tu tomberas sur un Jedusor, tu feras quoi, tu l'épouseras ? Enfin, bref, je te fais confiance, et j'ai bien du mérite d'ailleurs. Débrouilles-toi juste pour ne pas conclure ton mariage à Azkaban, ok ? Parce que l'entrée est très select, et que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir être ta demoiselle d'honneur. »_

Alva leva les yeux au ciel, mi-exaspérée mi-amusée, et continua sa lecture en silence. Les autres se regardèrent, interloqués.

– Cette fille a l'air aussi dingue que toi, ricana Blaise.

– Bailey ? répéta Chris. Pourquoi elle parle d'un Bailey ?

– C'est le nom de ma mère, expliqua Ryan avec un sourire contrit. Et c'est vrai qu'aux Etats-Unis, ils ont la même réputation que… Que… La famille Malefoy il y a quatre ans. Peut-être même pire.

Draco haussa un sourcil, reconsidérant Ryan d'un œil neuf. Ryan Sullivan, le playboy blond et blagueur, héritier d'une longue lignée de Sang-Purs princiers… Marrant, ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

– Qui est Lévine ? demanda Kim avec intérêt.

Draco reporta son regard sur Alva. Ça aussi, ça l'intéressait.

– Le frère aîné d'Astrid, fit Alva sans lever les yeux de sa lettre. Il a cinq ans de plus qu'elle et je ne vous dirais rien de plus sur lui.

Kim leva les yeux au ciel, comme si une telle curiosité n'était pas du tout son genre. Theodore, lui, était resté bloqué sur le fait que Ryan soit un héritier de longue lignée : la famille de son père, même si elle était de sang pur, était tout à fait commune.

– Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'es pas aux Etats-Unis ? interrogea Theo en fronçant les sourcils. Les Sullivan sont des Sang-Purs, mais leur richesse est toute récente. Tu ne préférais pas…

– Être un héritier blond pourri-gâté dans un château, comme Draco ? suggéra Blaise en ricanant.

– A peu près, admit Theo.

Draco les fusilla du regard et se mit à bouder. Ryan gloussa, puis expliqua :

– Ma mère est la cinquième enfant. Elle a trois frères et deux sœurs. Si elle était restée à New-York, elle n'aurait eu que les miettes de ses aînés. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie. Ensuite, elle a épousé mon père à cause d'un « imprévu dans ses plans ». Et finalement, elle ne l'a pas regretté puisqu'il est devenu riche. Il bosse dans la coopération internationale des banques sorcières, vu que les gobelins sont incapables de s'entendre d'un pays à l'autre.

– Un imprévu ? releva Blaise.

– Elle est tombée amoureuse, traduisit Ryan.

– C'est romantique, murmura Alva.

La remarqua était si inattendue, venant de la Russe, qu'ils pivotèrent tous vers elle d'un seul bloc. Alva leva les mains comme pour se rendre :

– Quoi ? se défendit-elle. Moi, je trouve ça romantique.

– De tomber amoureuse ?

– Non, crétin, de se marier sans avoir aucune certitude d'avenir.

– C'est un truc stupide, lâcha Draco.

– C'est le propre du romantique que de se laisser guider par ses sentiments, riposta Alva. Qu'est-ce qui serait le comble du romantisme pour toi, ô grand et vicieux serpent froid et diabolique ?

Il y en eu quelques uns qui ricanèrent, aussi bien parmi les membres du Club que parmi leurs voisins de table Serdaigles qui écoutaient la conversation. Malefoy ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par si peu, et haussa les épaules avec dédain :

– Je n'en sais rien, moi. Faire des cadeaux, offrir des bijoux, ce genre de choses.

– Hum, c'est vrai que ça compte, admit Blaise. Couvrir une femme de cadeaux la conduit souvent à une reconnaissance éperdue et passionnée, et…

Anaïs lui envoya _Le Chicaneur_ dans la figure pour qu'il se taise, faisant doucement rigoler Ryan. Justin rendit ses notes à Kim, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

– Et, romantisme mis à part, on fait quoi ce week-end ?

– Réviser ? proposa Barthemis.

– Ah non !

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Vous, les Serdaigles, vous êtes tellement rabat-joies avec votre manie de bosser tout le temps ! soupira Theo.

– Je te rappelle qu'on passe les ASPIC à la fin de l'année, dit aimablement Justin.

– On pourrait aller dans la salle du Club et y rester toute la journée, proposa Luna. Je suis sûre que la salle peut nous offrir des livres pour faire nos devoirs respectifs. On pourra même travailler la Défense.

Les autres la regardèrent un long moment, l'air interloqué, avant qu'Alva ne sourie d'un air ravi :

– C'est une idée géniale !

La suggestion de Luna ayant été acceptée à l'unanimité, les membres du Club ne tardèrent pas à quitter la Grande Salle. Dès qu'il les vit se lever, David les rejoignit avec, dans son sillage, les quatre premières années. Le groupe le plus disparate de Poudlard quitta la Grande Salle, entraînant sur son passage quelques murmures qui firent grincer des dents Alva.

– Cette fixation sur les couleurs commence doucement à me souler, marmonna-t-elle.

– Tu n'as qu'à tout teindre en blanc, proposa Ryan.

Il avait dit ça pour plaisanter, mais la Russe eut l'air d'y réfléchir très sérieusement. David ricana, et leva la main comme pour répondre à une question :

– Je suis volontaire !

– Oh, moi aussi ! s'enthousiasma Blaise.

– L'idée vient de moi, asséna Ryan. Je veux être sur le coup.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, effaré par la stupidité de ses condisciples. Ben voyons. Rependre Poudlard en blanc, c'était un truc digne des jumeaux Weasley, ça. Voilà où ça menait de sympathiser avec une rousse !

Un bruit dans le couloir attira son attention et, reportant son regard devant eux, il constata qu'ils allaient croiser l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Soucieux de ne pas déclencher une énième bataille rangée, il détourna la conversation vers un terrain neutre :

– Qui a fait son devoir de Métamorphose ?

– Méfie-toi, tu es en train de te transformer en Serdaigle… lui glissa perfidement Theodore.

– Pas du tout, s'offusqua Malefoy.

– C'est vrai, se moqua Blaise. En bon Serpentard, il cherche à vous extorquer votre savoir et votre dur labeur à son seul bénéfice, c'est tout.

Il y eut quelques gloussements et Jack, parmi les Gryffondor, s'arrêta en les croisant –Ginny Weasley faillit d'ailleurs lui rentrer dedans– pour les saluer. Ron et Kim échangèrent des regards féroces, tout comme Potter et Malefoy. Le reste de l'équipe s'arrêta progressivement, et un silence tendu s'installa. Alva glissa machinalement la main dans sa poche, où se trouvait sa baguette magique.

Deux groupes ennemis dans un couloir désert. Ô joie.

Jack rentra la tête dans les épaules, l'air de ne pas savoir où se mettre. Potter et Malefoy se trucidaient du regard avec une telle intensité qu'Alva se demanda vaguement si l'un d'eux n'allait pas s'effondrer en hurlant de douleur. Demelza Robins, une Poursuiveuse, et Jimmy Peakes, l'autre Batteur, semblaient hésiter. Mais les autres, et plus particulièrement les deux Weasley, posaient sur les Serpentards un regard meurtrier.

Alva donna un coup de coude à Kim, qui était juste à côté d'elle, et la Serdaigle sembla comprendre le message.

– T'as un problème, Weasley ? siffla-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Ron et Ginny sursautèrent. Kim plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant et ajouta dans un véritable feulement :

– J'ai pas été assez claire la dernière fois ?

Ron jeta un regard incertain en direction de Potter, mais ce dernier était toujours occupé à jouer avec Malefoy au jeu de je-ne-baisserai-pas-les-yeux-en-premier. Alva se plaça volontairement entre les deux ennemis de toujours en se raclant la gorge : Harry sembla se réveiller et, après avoir constaté qu'ils étaient en infériorité numérique, recula d'un pas.

– On y va.

– C'est ça, barrez-vous, marmonna David juste assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Placé entre les Gryffondors et son petit frère dans une attitude protectrice, il fixait les rouges et or avec hargne. Plusieurs d'entre eux lui rendirent son regard, mais tous emboitèrent le pas à Potter quand l'Attrapeur s'éloigna dans le couloir. Au passage, Chris arracha littéralement Jack à son équipe.

Contraints de poursuivre leurs routes, les deux groupes ennemis se séparèrent avant que la bagarre n'éclate. Tous se détendirent quand les Gryffondors disparurent à l'angle d'un mur. Comme à chaque fois que les Gryffondors croisaient les Serpentards et leurs amis, l'air semblait saturé d'animosité.

– Un jour, ça va vraiment finir par exploser, dit Alva d'un ton sentencieux.

Luna haussa les épaules. Personne ne répondit. Et ils préférèrent se diriger ensemble vers le couloir du septième étage où ils avaient leurs petites habitudes.

La Salle sur Demande et ses vastes fenêtres apaisèrent la Russe, qui ne prit conscience de ses épaules crispées qu'au moment où elle se détendit. Elle fit alors volte-face pour voir tous les membres du Club –plus Luna bien sûr– et leur adressa un grand sourire :

– On bosse ?

Theodore poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme, et essaya de détourner le sujet :

– Pourquoi la Salle sur Demande a ajouté une cible ?

Une cible de tir, d'un mètre de diamètre environ, était fixée au mur, à bonne distance des tableaux et des fenêtres. Alva esquissa un sourire, et avoua :

– Je passe ici quasiment tous les soirs pour m'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ça m'avait manqué.

– Psychopathe, marmonna Blaise.

– Mais n'essaie pas de dévier la conversation, poursuivit la Russe. On est ici pour travailler, je te rappelle.

Chris, Kim, Nathan et Cathy, en bons Serdaigles, approuvèrent vivement.

– Ça serait cool si je pouvais faire un Patronus corporel, fit rêveusement Kim. Je me demande quelle forme il aurait…

– Le mien sera un dragon ! s'enthousiasma Simon.

– Ben voyons, persifla Draco en essayant de masquer son amusement.

– On pourrait pas plutôt parler de magie noire ? demanda Valerian avec intérêt. C'est enseigné à Durmstrang, non ?

– Valerian ! fit Kim scandalisée.

– Quoi ? Je me renseigne.

– Il a raison, lâcha la Russe pour désamorcer le conflit. Mais je n'ai pas pris la spécialité Magie Noire. Et même si c'était le cas, un sorcier de onze ans, même à Serpentard, ne devrait pas jouer avec ça. Ce pouvoir-là, tu ne le domines jamais vraiment et il te bouffe.

Valerian se renfrogna. Nathan lui adressa une grimace compatissante, puis proposa avec espoir :

– Magie rouge ?

Tout comme Draco, il s'était montré passionné par le sujet dès qu'Alva l'avait évoqué, un peu par hasard. Etant donné qu'il était Né-Moldu, Nathan n'avait sans doute pas de grandes chances de pouvoir utiliser la magie rouge, pourtant… Alva attendait que cette lubie lui passe.

– Non merci, grimaça David. Et si on parlait plutôt de cette histoire de familiers ?

– D'où tu sors ça ? s'étonna Justin.

– Dans le train, j'ai entendu Alva parler à Draco de familiers. Ça m'a rappelé un vieux bouquin qui en parle chez moi, mais je l'ai lu il y a des années et je n'en ai pas comprit la moitié.

– C'est de la magie noire, commenta Theo en fronçant les sourcils.

– Pas du tout, protesta Alva. Comme n'importe quel type de magie, l'invocation de familier peut être utilisée avec la magie noire. Mais traditionnellement, c'est de la magie blanche.

– Bon, allons-y sur les familiers alors ! lança Blaise avec entrain en se laissant tomber sur un coussin.

Ils auraient été mieux dans la bibliothèque où il y avait des fauteuils, mais il y avait un tas assez conséquent de poufs et de polochons par terre –la dernière fois, ils s'étaient exercés au Sortilège d'Expulsion– et plusieurs suivirent l'exemple de Blaise en s'y installant.

– Tant qu'on ne travaille pas… sourit Theo.

Ryan, vautré lui aussi sur les coussins, en attrapa un et lança le projectile moelleux pile sur la tête de Nott. Et quand ce dernier, outragé, pivota vers lui, le Serdaigle se contenta d'un sourire en coin :

– Feignasse.

– Tu peux parler, marmonna Anaïs. Tu es le moins travailleur de toute ta Maison.

Tandis que Ryan mimait une crise cardiaque devant ces mots cruels, les autres membres du Club fixèrent Alva avec impatience. La Russe rigola avec nervosité. Au début de presque chaque séance du Club, elle leur expliquait en quoi l'exercice du jour était utile, citait des exemples, donnait des cas précis, et de fil en aiguille finissait par raconter de véritables épopées. Elle avait l'impression de se transformer en vieille conteuse au coin du feu.

– Bon, que dire ? Eh bien, invoquer un ou des familiers, c'est appeler un ou plusieurs animaux pour qu'ils viennent vous prêter secours. Ça peut être utile, dans un combat. Mais les animaux ne connaissent pas la méchanceté ou la cruauté, et lors de votre premier Appel, ils seront donc plus enclins à venir vous prêter main-forte si vous avez juste besoin d'un coup de main pour une tâche inoffensive. Du genre désherber un jardin ou porter un message.

– Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit, commença Theo avant d'être interrompu par Alva.

– Oui, mais tu as une idée erronée de l'invocation des familiers. Je continue. Traditionnellement, si vous lancez un Appel, c'est votre animal-totem qui répondra. C'est à dire l'animal de votre forme Animagus, si vous en avez une. Pour invoquer un autre animal, il faut le spécifier dans la formule de l'Appel.

– Tu invoque un familier ? demanda Luna avec intérêt.

– Non. Je connais la théorie mais je n'ai jamais essayé.

Draco soupçonna que cette répugnance à faire appel aux animaux était due au statut d'Animagus d'Alva. Etant elle-même liée à la nature animale, ça devait la mettre franchement mal à l'aise de soumettre à sa magie des créatures de la même race que sa forme Animagus…

– Invoquer un familier c'est demander un service au monde animal, poursuivit Alva. C'est une _demande_ qui a pour but de _servir_ le sorcier. Il n'y a que de la magie blanche là-dedans.

– Quand mon père m'a parlé de l'invocation de familier… hésita Theodore. Il a parlé de sceller l'âme d'un animal.

Alva grimaça, puis croisa les jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

– Bon, ça, ce n'est pas trop mon rayon mais je connais les grandes lignes. Plus on veut rendre le lien entre sorcier et familier puissant, plus on va se tourner vers une magie sombre. En gros.

– Ce n'est pas ton rayon, mais tu t'y connais quand même… fit remarquer Valerian.

Alva haussa les épaules.

– Lévine possède une immense bibliothèque consacrée à la magie noire.

– Le frère d'Astrid ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi Astrid a dit que son frère et elle étaient peu fréquentables ? interrogea Ryan en relevant la tête.

– Parce que leur famille a un certain pouvoir et un certain don pour la magie noire. Comme pas mal d'entre vous ici, je vous ferais remarquer, donc zut.

– D'accord, je la boucle. Poursuis.

– Bien. Plus on ajoute de la magie noire dans l'Appel, plus le lien se fait solide et plus la domination du sorcier sur l'animal est complète. Généralement, le lien se fait aussi très exclusif, et le sorcier ne peut plus invoquer qu'un seul animal. Parce qu'il a des liens avec cet animal en question, il lui est plus facile de le dominer : mais les autres créatures sentent le danger et fusent de répondre à son Appel. Hum, c'est clair ce que je dis ?

– Comment elles peuvent sentir le danger ? interrogea David.

– Aucune idée. Est-ce qu'elles sentent la magie noire ? Est-ce qu'elles sentent le changement de nature du familier ? Est-ce que c'est l'instinct ? Je n'ai sais rien.

– Demande à Lévine, sourit Justin.

– Il est beau ? demanda Kim avec intérêt.

Alva leva les yeux au ciel :

– Il a vingt-quatre ans. Il est trop vieux pour toi.

– Et puis c'est pas comme si j'allais laisser un expert en magie noire s'approcher de ma sœur, non plus ! marmonna Valerian.

Kim fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, et Alva poursuivit :

– Le « stade final », si je puis dire, consiste à arracher l'âme et l'esprit du familier et à la placer dans un objet. Le corps de l'animal meurt aussitôt, mais sa… Substance, si on peut dire, reste en vie. Dans l'objet.

– Beurk, commenta Zabini d'un ton blasé.

– Et à quoi ça sert ? fit tranquillement Luna qui tressait distraitement une mèche d'Anaïs.

– L'âme est une grande source d'énergie. Ça peut permettre à l'objet de se transformer sans que le sorcier ait à utiliser sa baguette. Ça rend cet objet… Vivant, faute d'un meilleur terme. Et comme l'esprit du familier est imprégné de la notion d'obéissance, l'objet-familier devient une arme au service exclusif du sorcier.

Alva fouilla ses poches, et posa devant eux un court poignard d'argent, enveloppé dans un tissu blanc. Sa lame ne devait pas dépasser les dix centimètres, et sa garde était ornée de petits rubis. Aucun d'entre eux ne se pencha pour mieux voir, cependant : dès que l'objet était apparus au milieu d'eux, une sourde impression de menace les avait étreint.

Draco plissa les yeux. Une arme avec une aura aussi maléfique, ça ne pouvait venir que de chez _Barjow & Beurk_. Alva croisa son regard, et hocha la tête en silence avant de se tourner vers les autres.

– Ça, c'est un objet-familier. Un sorcier a prit l'âme d'une créature, une créature qui lui avait offert sa confiance et qui ne connais pas le mal, et l'a enfermé dans une arme. Ceux d'entre vous qui ont déjà eu affaire à la magie noire le sentent peut-être moins, à cause de l'habitude, mais ce truc est bourré d'intentions meurtrières. Il est vivant et il _hait_. Il hait tout.

Nathan prit une inspiration hachée. Lui, Valerian et Kim étaient un peu pâles. Justin posa une main sur l'épaule de sa binôme, et Anaïs finit par lâcher dans un souffle :

– Est-ce que tu peux le ranger ?

Alva rabattit l'étoffe blanche sur le petit poignard, et l'impression de malaise disparut. Lorsque la Russe rangea l'arme dans sa poche, Cathy leva un regard interloqué sur elle :

– Tu te balade toujours avec ça sur toi ?

– Ben oui, fit sa cousine en haussant les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un poignard dans mon dortoir : et si quelqu'un fouillait mes affaires ? Mais je lui ai jeté un sort pour qu'il ne se transforme pas ni rien, je te rassure.

– Et… Ça ne te rend pas nerveuse ? fit Justin avec hésitation.

– L'impression de malaise se dissipe quand la lame est masquée, éluda Alva.

Les trois Serpentards de huitième année échangèrent un regard éloquent. Au moins, Alva avait retenu ce qu'ils lui avaient dit durant leur premier voyage ensemble dans le Poudlard Express : ne pas dire ouvertement qu'elle pratiquait la magie noire. Un certain nombre d'entre eux le soupçonnait déjà. Inutile d'en rajouter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu compte en faire ? demanda finalement Cathy.

– L'étudier. Il n'a pas été créé pour moi et donc il est censé ne pas m'obéir. Mais si je pouvais devenir son nouveau maître, ça serait plutôt utile.

– Et si tu ne peux pas ?

– Je vais le détruire.

_Mais uniquement si tu ne peux pas l'utiliser, hein ?_ songea Draco.

Il ne posa pas la question. Encore une fois, il pensa à la lettre d'Astrid qu'il avait volée et traduite. Alva cherchait désespérément des armes et des protections. C'était même pour ça qu'elle était en Angleterre.

– Mais à quoi ça peut te servir, une arme blanche ? insista Valerian.

Kim fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête, soutenant son frère.

– C'est vrai. Face à la magie, c'est inutile.

– Et si vous vous retrouvez sans baguette ? riposta la Russe. Un sorcier désarmé n'est pas un sorcier sans défense ! Quand vous saurez tous faire un Patronus, on va attaquer le programme physique.

Jack s'étrangla et se mit à tousser. Justin, ébahi, eut du mal à trouver ses mots sans balbutier :

– Tu… Tu veux nous faire nous battre sans baguette ?

– Exactement.

Alva gloussa en voyant les regards angoissés qu'échangeaient ses amis, puis se leva de son coussin en lançant d'un air narquois :

– Relax. Ça ne vous tuera pas.

– C'est le but, non ? grinça Theo.

La Russe l'ignora royalement. Poings sur les hanches, elle parcourut le groupe du regard, avant d'arborer un sourire carnassier.

– Que ceux qui veulent faire leurs devoirs au calme aillent dans la bibliothèque. Les autres, on se remet à bosser.

– Ben tiens, marmonna Draco. On n'est pas près de faire fuir un Détraqueur…

**oOoOoOo**

– Heureusement qu'on a vu les Patronus ensemble au début du mois, lâcha Alva en se servant une cuisse de poulet. Sinon, bonjour les devoirs supplémentaires !

David lui jeta un regard torve par-dessus ses pommes de terre. Ils étaient mi-janvier, un jeudi midi, et mangeaient tous ensemble à la table des Poufsouffles, pour une fois. Chris leva les yeux au ciel en entendant l'aîné des frères Jarvis se plaindre une énième fois :

– Je rappelle que moi, je n'arrive pas à faire un Patronus corporel !

– Tu fais un nuage argenté aussi grand que toi, le consola son petit frère. C'est toujours mieux que de ne pas y arriver du tout.

Stensenn les avait avertis en début de semaine que son prochain cours, c'est à dire aujourd'hui, serait consacré aux Patronus. Le Club était en passe de maîtriser le sujet. Du moins, les plus âgés… Aucun des premières années n'arrivait à faire plus qu'un léger panache de fumée argenté.

David rumina ses sombres pensées, mais en silence.

– Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Jack ? interrogea Chris en fronçant les sourcils. Il devrait déjà être là…

– Il est probablement en retard, fit Justin en haussant les épaules. Kim, tu peux me passer le saladier devant toi s'il-te-plaît ?

Luna, qui dessinait des arabesques de sauce dans les airs en agitant sa baguette, tourna la tête vers eux :

– Il avait Histoire de la Magie avant l'heure du déjeuner : il s'est peut-être endormi.

Blaise, lui, leva les yeux au ciel. Il farfouilla dans son sac de cours, en tira la _Gazette_ du jour, et la posa au milieu de la table.

– Suis-je le seul à être abonné à ce torchon de partialité et de flagornerie ?

– Je pense que oui, fit Ryan en remplissant les verres de tout le monde. En ce moment, seul le _Chicaneur_ dit la vérité.

– Eh bien, ça sera probablement dans l'édition de demain du _Chicaneur_, vu que c'était moins important que la période de chaleurs des Ronflax Cornu, fit Blaise d'un ton acide. Mais le père de Jack a perdu son procès hier soir, et a été condamné pour soutien aux Mangemorts, détention d'artefacts de magie noire et fraude. Aujourd'hui, il est probablement à Azkaban.

Alva en fit tomber sa fourchette. Elle ne fut pas la seule, d'ailleurs : ils avaient tous l'air sidérés. Sauf évidemment Theo et Draco : ils n'étaient pas abonnés à la _Gazette_, faute d'argent, mais ils étaient des Serpentards, et la moitié de leur dortoir ne devait parler que de ça.

– Et vous ne l'avez pas dit ? s'indigna la Russe.

– Je ne pouvais pas savoir que vous l'ignoriez, fit dignement Zabini.

– Plus important, où est Jack ? fit David en repoussant son assiette.

Anaïs parcourut du regard la table des Gryffondors, puis lâcha :

– Harry et Ron ne sont pas là.

– Ils l'ont peut-être coincé, s'affola Chris en se levant de son banc. Je vais le chercher !

Alva le retint d'une poigne ferme, et lui désigna l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Potter et Weasley venaient d'entrer, rejoignant leurs tables. Harry avait l'air passablement déprimé, mais Ron, en passant devant le groupe d'amis hétéroclite, leur adressa un sourire mauvais.

– Sale con, grogna Valerian assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Ron s'arrêta, mais Harry le traîna vers leur table en lui lançant un regard noir. A l'entrée de la Grande Salle apparut Jack Sloper, l'air défait. Chris voulu le rejoindre, mais Alva l'obligea à se rasseoir, serrant plus fort sa prise sur son bras : Jack se dirigeait déjà vers eux, il leur parlerait à table. Quand la Russe lâcha l'Attrapeur des Serdaigle, ce dernier massa son bras en grimaçant.

Elle avait une sacrée poigne.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura David quand le jeune Gryffondor se laissa tomber à leur table.

Un instant, Jack resta muet, les yeux fixés sur ses mains. Puis il secoua doucement la tête.

– Je suis viré de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Chris, catastrophé et à court de mot, lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Kimberley et Ryan échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, abasourdis. Et Luna lui murmura quelques mots de réconforts inaudibles.

Jack Sloper adorait le Quidditch.

Entre sa mère dans le coma et son père en procès, il s'était accroché à ça avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il excellait en tant que Batteur, c'était sur un balai qu'il était le meilleur. Le Quidditch lui avait permit, de surmonter la détresse et la peur de la guerre. C'était sa passion. C'était sa motivation. Et maintenant, on la lui retirait.

– Je suis désolée, dit doucement Alva. Est-ce que ça va ?

Jack émit un ricanement désabusé.

– Non. Franchement, non. Je n'étais déjà pas en odeur de sainteté dans ma Maison, mais maintenant… Mes seuls amis chez les Gryffondors, c'étaient mes partenaires d Quidditch. Et même eux m'ont lâché.

Justin tendit le bras par-dessus la table, et lui asséna une tape sèche sur le sommet du crâne (sa manche trempa dans la sauce au passage). Alors que Jack levait un regard interloqué sur lui, le huitième année lui adressa un sourire gentiment moqueur :

– Allez, tu n'es pas le seul Gryffondor renégat. Je suis dans le même cas que toi.

– Et moi aussi, glissa Anaïs.

Le regard de Jack erra sur le groupe, mais autour de lui, il ne vit que des visages amis. Un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres. Finalement, Chris le convainquit de manger un peu. Alors que la conversation dérivait vers un sujet plus inoffensif, Alva tourna un regard noir vers la table des Gryffondors.

– Je n'aurais pas cru ça de Potter.

– Ce n'est pas lui, dit tranquillement Draco. C'est Weasley.

La Russe se tourna vers lui, surprise :

– Tu es sûr ?

– Certain. Potter a une grande capacité à encaisser et il est très loyal envers sa Maison. Weasley, lui, est un pauvre type dénué d'ambition qui a passé sa vie dans la crasse et la bêtise la plus totale, avant de se retrouver comblé par son rôle de faire-valoir. Il a besoin d'une cause pour exister, et si possible un truc pas compliqué.

Alva fronça les sourcils.

– Weasley est un suiveur, Draco. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pris des initiatives comme celle du renvoi de Jack. Il n'est même pas Capitaine de l'équipe…

– Oui, c'est un suiveur. Mais maintenant, Potter n'a plus besoin de lui et il le sait. Potty va aller à l'Académie des Aurors, mais Weasley n'a pas de résultats suffisamment bons. Je te parie qu'il va probablement avoir une médiocre carrière de gratte-papier au Ministère.

– Ça crevait les yeux qu'il était lamentable, renifla Alva avec mépris.

– Alors il se crée une grande et noble cause pour lui tout seul, continua Draco. Parce que pour ça il n'a pas besoin du Garçon-Qui-Ne-Veut-Décidemment-Pas-Mourir. La lutte contre les méchants alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à conditions que les méchants alliés en questions ne soient pas trop dangereux, puisque Weasley est d'une nullité à pleurer…

– Ça se tient, admit Alva. D'autant plus que c'est lui qui t'a agressé dans le Poudlard Express.

Draco se renfrogna.

– Je m'en serais sorti.

– Je n'en doute pas, le taquina Alva avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais si tu as raison, ça va arranger les choses. Potter m'a écouté quand je lui ai parlé…

– Quand tu l'as castré ? blagua le Serpentard.

– Non, le lendemain, riposta Alva. Le jour où on a étudié le Dôme de Lave, tu te souviens ?

Il y eu un silence songeur entre eux. Ryan, qui les écoutait depuis un petit moment, ajouta son grain de sel :

– Harry a quand même renvoyé Jack. Vous ne pourrez pas le rallier à votre opinion si facilement : Ron compte beaucoup pour lui.

– Qui parle de le rallier à notre opinion ? lâcha la Russe. Je veux qu'il agisse sur l'abruti qui lui sert de lèche-bottes pour qu'il cesse de s'en prendre à nous.

– Noble cause, approuva Draco. Mais si tu veux les frapper pour aider à faire rentrer le message, tu as ma bénédiction.

Alva rit, et elle ne fut pas la seule. Progressivement, la bonne humeur revint autour de la table. Lorsque le repas prit fin et que les élèves commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle, Jack semblait moins déprimé.

Les huitièmes années se dirigèrent vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour leur premier cours sur les Patronus. Les membres du Club étaient plutôt confiants : même si leurs Patronus ne prenaient pas la forme d'un animal à chaque fois, ils étaient indéniablement expérimentés.

Les élèves s'installèrent à leurs place : les membres du Club d'un côté de la classe, et les amis de Potter de l'autre. C'était troublant, cette manière dont la fracture entre eux était devenue une évidence.

Anaïs et Ryan sortirent immédiatement leurs livres, non pour réviser mais pour se cacher derrière : la Gryffondor dessinait et le Serdaigle somnolait. Un rang devant, Alva et Draco avaient enchanté une feuille pour faire un jeu de dames. Encore devant, Theodore et Blaise s'accoudèrent sur leur table et bâillèrent avec un bel ensemble. Et au premier rang, Kim et Justin continuèrent un petit moment à discuter de leur devoir en Potion, annotant et complétant les notes de la Serdaigle.

Puis la porte de la classe claqua dans leur dos et le silence devint absolu. L'attention aussi.

– Fermez vos livres, lâcha Stensenn en rejoignant son bureau. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin aujourd'hui. Pas besoin non plus de vous mettre en binômes.

Ceux qui avaient esquissé un geste pour se mettre ensemble se rassirent. Stensenn, debout derrière son bureau, balaya la classe du regard, puis…

– Finnigan ! aboya-t-il.

– Oui monsieur ! sursauta Seamus.

– A quoi sert un Patronus ?

– A repousser les Détraqueurs.

– Mais encore ? Nott !

– A envoyer des messages, répondit aussitôt Theodore.

Stensenn hocha brièvement la tête, puis scruta la classe de dix-neuf élèves avec l'expression de l'aigle qui va fondre sur sa proie.

– De quoi est constitué un Patronus ? Patil !

Par un étrange phénomène, il parvenait à faire comprendre à laquelle des jumelles il s'adressait rien qu'en prononçant leur nom de famille. Comme maintenant. Padma redressa la tête, et expliqua posément :

– Un Patronus est une forme de magie blanche qui consiste à projeter une puissante énergie positive : joie, affection, bonheur, désir de vivre, amour, passion, colère… Tout ce qui peut servir de nourriture au Détraqueur. Mais le Patronus n'étant pas humain, il ne peut pas ressentir de découragement ou de désespoir, et ne subit donc pas les effets des Détraqueurs. Il est donc une arme parfaite pour affronter ces créatures. De plus, l'énergie positive étant avant tout une énergie et donc un sort, le Patronus peut recevoir et transporter un message vocal.

– Cinq points pour Serdaigle. Levez-vous, tous.

Les élèves se levèrent dans un bref concert de raclements de chaises. Stensenn se tourna d'abord vers l'incontournable mascotte de la classe, Harry Potter :

– Démonstration, Potter.

Sans hésitation, le Gryffondor leva la baguette :

– _Expecto Patronum_ !

Un nuage argenté s'en échappa et prit la forme d'un cerf majestueux. Dans le silence de la classe, le léger ricanement d'Alva fut très audible : et la Russe, qui regardait le cerf d'un air narquois, n'eut pas le bon sens de se tasser sur son siège quand Stensenn se tourna vivement vers elle.

– Hawking ! Même chose.

La jeune fille redressa le menton avec orgueil, et leva sa baguette en bois d'if :

– _Expecto Patronum_.

A son tour, elle fit apparaître un nuage d'argent, qui se condensa en silhouette quadrupède, plus petite que le cerf, plus élancée, plus prédatrice…

Debout en face du cerf de Potter, le loup d'Alva retroussa les babines et montra les crocs.

Ça jeta un grand froid dans la classe. Blaise et Theodore se hâtèrent de dissimuler leurs rires. Ils comprenaient mieux l'amusement d'Alva, à présent. Elle était le prédateur de Potter…

Stensenn regarda les deux Patronus avec une once d'amusement dans le regard, puis inclina la tête en direction des deux élèves :

– Dix points pour Gryffondor, dix points pour Serdaigle. Qui, dans cette classe, est capable de produire un Patronus ?

L'un après l'autre, tous les élèves de la classe levèrent la main. Entre ceux qui avaient été membres de l'A.D. et ceux qui étaient membres du Club, ils avaient tous de quoi être fier.

– Un Patronus corporel ? insista l'enseignant.

Aucune main ne se baissa. Stensenn ne bougea pas, mais pendant une brève –et très satisfaisante– fraction de seconde, Alva distingua une lueur abasourdie dans son regard.

– Bien. Lancez le sort, dans ce cas.

Les _Spero Patronum_ fusèrent dans tous les coins, et une foule de créatures argentées apparurent, envahissant la classe.

La loutre de Granger se mit à folâtrer avec le dauphin de Kim, tandis que le labrador d'Anaïs cabriolait, s'amusant avec le berger allemand de Ryan qui courait autour de lui. Le renard de Finnigan passa à toute allure entre les tables, poursuivit par le chien terrier de Weasley. Le cobra de Blaise se dressa d'un air curieux face aux deux chats siamois invoqués par les sœurs Patil, avant de s'éloigner devant le blaireau de Zacharias Smith. Hannah Abbot et Neville durent s'y reprendre à deux fois, mais finirent par produire l'un un lion, l'autre une hirondelle. Cette dernière fila rejoindre les autres Patronus ailés qui sillonnaient les airs dans la pièce : la colombe de Lavande, l'albatros de Theodore et la chouette hulotte de Justin. Le guépard créé par Draco, lui, s'assit tranquillement sur le bureau de son sorcier, dominant la cohue avec flegme.

– Un Serpentard qui invoque un serpent, c'est cliché ! lança Granger à Blaise en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha.

Alva fut un peu interloquée de la voir nouer si facilement la conversation, mais son étonnement ne dura pas. Entourés de tant de Patronus, les élèves se sentaient soudains joyeux, presque euphoriques.

– Pas plus qu'un Poufsouffle qui invoque un blaireau, riposta Zabini d'un air enchanté en désignant Smith. Ou qu'un Gryffondor qui fait un lion ! Pas vrai Londubat ?

– Qui a fait le guépard ? s'intéressa Neville.

Son lion fixait l'autre félin d'un air curieux. Draco sourit avec dédain, sans pouvoir masquer qu'il rayonnait de fierté :

– Moi.

Londubat eut l'air surpris, et hésita pendant plusieurs secondes à adresser la parole à son vieil ennemi de Serpentard. Mais la vue de son binôme Theo, en train de sourire béatement devant son albatros, le décida : après tout, être Serpentard n'était pas contagieux.

– Il est superbe. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à un guépard.

Draco faillit dire quelque chose de sarcastique, mais un regard noir d'Alva l'en dissuada. Pour une fois qu'il avait en face de lui un Gryffondor sympa, il pouvait bien se retenir de l'envoyer sur les roses, non ?

– Je n'aurais pas non plus imaginé que tu aurais un lion.

Neville posa un regard chagriné sur son Patronus, qui avait sauté sur le bureau de Kim et Justin et se préparait vraisemblablement à faire la sieste. L'albatros de Theo se posa sur les épaules du grand félin avec nonchalance et s'installa dans sa crinière comme pour se faire un nid.

– Le roi des animaux, vraiment… soupira Neville.

Theodore, extérieurement impassible et intérieurement mort de rire, lui tapota l'épaule avec commisération. La chouette de Justin essaya, elle aussi, de se percher sur la tête du guépard de Draco, mais le félin le repoussa d'un coup de patte vif et précis. Alva sourit d'un air taquin :

– Ton Patronus est aussi hautain que toi, Draco !

– Eh ! protesta Malefoy en feignant l'indignation. Est-ce que je parle de l'agressivité du tien ?

– Touchée, rit Alva.

Anaïs, le menton dans ses mains, gloussa sans cesser de contempler béatement son labrador. Le berger allemand de Ryan, surexcité comme un jeune chiot, lui tournait autour en bondissant, sous le regard hilare de son créateur. D'ailleurs, tout autour d'eux, c'était le capharnaüm le plus total.

Stensenn dut amplifier magiquement sa voix pour ordonner le retour à l'ordre.

Une fois les Patronus disparus, le professeur parcourut la classe d'un regard noir. Alva baissa les yeux pour masquer sa jubilation : Stensenn avait sans doute prévu de consacrer ce cours et les suivants aux Patronus. Son programme tombait totalement à l'eau. Il avait l'air malin, maintenant !

– Faire un Patronus dans une salle bien éclairée, entourés d'amis, est très différent des conditions réelles dans lesquelles vous risquez d'affronter un Détraqueur, dit lentement Stensenn.

– S'il nous dit qu'il va nous emmener à Azkaban nous entraîner, je fuis, marmonna Theo.

Neville, qui se trouvait non loin de son binôme, retint un gloussement. Heureusement, Stensenn ne parut pas l'entendre. Il leur fit signe de se rasseoir :

– Puisque ce chapitre est maîtrisé, nous allons nous pencher sur un autre moyen de défense… Qui peut me parler des familiers ?

Les membres du Club échangèrent des regards réjouis, et Alva appuya son menton dans ses mains avec nonchalance. Décidément, créer ce Club avait été une idée de génie.

Lorsque le cours s'acheva, Stensenn semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur et ils avaient presque tous des devoirs à faire. Avant de sortir, Neville convint d'un rendez-vous avec Theo pour travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque, puis leur binôme se sépara, l'un rejoignant Potter et sa bande et l'autre se dirigeant vers Malefoy et ses amis.

– Il va falloir que je trouve un moment pour être seule avec Potter et lui parler de Jack, murmura Alva pour elle-même.

– Ça n'est pas près d'arriver, souligna Blaise. Il est toujours avec Hermione, Weasley ou Londubat.

– Je trouve Londubat bien civilisé en ce moment, fit Draco d'un air pensif. Pour un Gryffondor, j'entends.

– Il sort avec Luna, non ?

Kimberley leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Blaise proférer de telles inepties, et rectifia d'un ton sec :

– Ils ont rompu durant les vacances.

Intéressé, Draco se tourna vers le Gryffondor de huitième année qui cheminait avec eux :

– Justin, toi qui passe ton temps chez les Gryffondors, tu en sais plus ?

Justin secoua la tête. Ce fut Anaïs, accompagnée de Ryan, qui intervint :

– Luna préférait être avec nous plutôt qu'avec les Gryffondors qui faisaient des remarques acerbes sur le dos des Serpentards. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'à dit Crivey dans le train ? A propos des amis des Serpentards qui n'étaient pas les bienvenus ? Apparemment, elle l'a répété à Neville quand ils ont rompu. Je crois qu'il essaye de se rapprocher de nous pour prouver à Luna qu'il vaut mieux que Crivey.

– Ça reste un pote de Potter, lâcha Draco d'un ton définitif.

– C'est mon binôme et il est sympa, répliqua Theodore. Moi, je l'aime bien.

– Tu es trop gentil pour être à Serpentard… soupira Blaise. Bon, je vais à la bibliothèque. Granger doit déjà y être et je veux être débarrassé de cette dissertation sur les familiers au plus vite.

– Si jamais elle te parle d'objet-familiers imprégnés de magie noire…. commença Alva.

– … Je lui dirais que ça n'existe pas, compléta Blaise avec un clin d'œil. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, espèce de parano.

Alva sourit sans répondre, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avec les autres binômes pour commencer leurs devoirs. Non, elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment des bavardages de Blaise. Elle s'inquiétait des inimités et des colères qui parfois manquaient de se transformer en actes.

Les lions et les loups ne se mélangent pas.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	14. Paroles sincères terreurs enfouies

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci à tous, vous me vendez du rêve à chacune de vos review ! x)

**Don-jul**, tu es nul à l'école ? Non mais parce que mon frère est VRAIMENT nul. Du genre, il ne bosse pas. Jamais. Limite c'est de l'échec scolaire. Mes parents pètent les plombs à chaque note rendue.  
Bref. Ouais, l'avantage d'Azkaban pour se marier c'est que les invités sont déjà là ! xD Ton commentaire m'a fait mourir de rire, je crois que "_Fouslesboules_" va devenir le nouveau nom de Stensenn x) Et ouais, il l'as dans le... dans l'os j'veux dire, voilà, dans l'os. Quant au célibat de Luna... Non je ne vais pas la caser avec Draco /PAN/, mais ça va obliger Neville à faire des efforts... Niark niark niark...

Bwahaha, **El**', intrigué par Astrid ? Tu as bien raison. J'adore Astrid, elle est juste totalement barge. Si Alva n'avait pas été jetée à bas de son trône doré de petite princesse chérie des Netaniev_ (genre, avec un père qui devient mage noir, la famille qui meurt, l'enlèvement, la guerre, tout ça)_, ben elle serait devenue comme Astrid. Un mélange entre une tête brulée et une snobinarde. Mais il y a eu la guerre, donc Alva a acquis le concept d'instinct de survie. Dommage !

Ah, **Futilement moi**, si tu savais combien il y a de personnages que j'adorerais développer plus ! Luna, bien sûr, mais aussi Neville, Theo, Nathan, Valerian, Hermione... Je pourrais écrire une fic sur chacun d'entre eux. Mais si je m'écarte trop de ma trame d'origine, toute mon histoire part en sucette... Doc sorry, mais Luna ne passera pas au premier plan. Mais je peux lui faire place place spécial dans un bonus, si tu veux !

Quant aux familiers, l'idée m'est venue de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. Et ensuite j'ai pensé aux animaux symboliques de chaque personne. Et ensuite j'ai fait un mix et ça a donné... Ça. xD

Merci **Capucine Maina** pour ton long commentaire ! Et si on fous la paix à Alva concernant ses arums c'est parce que... Après Luna et ses colliers bizarres, personne ne peut rien dire x) Je suis ravie de voir que tu trouve mon Draco crédible, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour ce personnage (et son acteur est quand même canon !).

Pour le respect de l'épilogue, quelques trucs seront pareils, mais d'autres auront changé. Par exemple, Scorpius aura une soeur, Demetria, et un frère, Hyperion. Lucius ne sera plus à Azkaban mais quelque part, banni de la Grande-Bretagne. Bref, voilà, voilà x)

**Skully-bonbo**n, ton commentaire m'a tellement choquée que j'ai éclaté de rire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Alva, avoir un Animagus qui ressemble à bambi ?! BWAHAHAHAHA ! Tellement impensable que j'étais pliée en quatre xD Mais sinon, oui, ta dernière suggestion pour son Animagus est JUSTE ! Tu peux donc me poser la question de ton choix sur le _Parfum_, ou sa suite, _Renouveau_.

.

* * *

**POST-IT : **Bon, _Don-jul_ et_ Skully-bonbon_ ayant été les seuls à trouver l'Animagus d'Alva, ils peuvent me poser la question qu'ils veulent... Attention aux spoiler !

Pour les autres... Allez, il y avait plein d'indices, quand même ! x)

.

* * *

**Futilités d'une loutre samouraï :** Ah ah, mes amis, vous savez quoi ? Il parait que j'ai un caractère de merde et un ego surdimmensionnée. Je suis la fille spirituelle de Kim et Blaise.

Oui, je vous ai pas dit... Mon ex a fait **400 bornes** pour s'excuser platement de ne pas être capable de se comporter en être humain et pas en bonobo (en gros, de ne pas s'être retenu de sauter sur la première rouquine venue dès que j'avais le dos tourné, _et_ de s'en vanter après coup). Il est venu sous la pluie, une rose à la main...

Et je l'ai foutu dehors manu militari.

La rose se trouve actuellement par terre, quelque part sur le parking. Mon ex a disparu de ma vue pour toujours, j'espère bien ! Je crois même que je lui ai dit que j'avais un couteau à portée de main (ma cuisine est à trente centimètres de la porte d'entrée) et qu'il avait du culot de venir me faire chier chez moi. Autant dire qu'il a été reçu.

Je. Suis. Horrible.

Mais je me sens mieux. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux !

.

* * *

**.**

**Paroles sincères, terreurs enfouies**

**.**

La tension entre Gryffondors et membres du Club (et envers les Serpentards en général) avait commencé à décroître à partir du moment où Neville s'était joint de plus en plus souvent à eux, et surtout à Theo, pour faire ses devoirs. Quand les jeunes Serpentards se retrouvaient victimes d'insultes ou de brimades, même si la plupart des rouges et or faisaient mine de ne rien voir, il y en avait qui s'inspiraient de Londubat et qui jouaient les justiciers. Alva devait admettre, de mauvaise grâce, que finalement ce lion-là n'était peut-être pas un ennemi.

– Mais je me méfie quand même de lui, marmonna-t-elle en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

– Moi aussi, ajouta Draco.

Ils étaient à la table des Serpentards, cette fois. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel :

– Mais vous vous méfiez de tout le monde, vous deux, alors ça ne compte pas ! Theo, tu lui fais confiance, à Londubat ?

– Oui.

– Ben pas moi, s'entêta la Russe.

– Tu ne fais confiance à personne, lâcha Kim. Tu sais, il ne te fera rien : c'est un gentil Gryffondor.

– Qui décapite des serpents, marmonna David entre ses dents.

Luna, qui restait habituellement plutôt silencieuse quand on parlait de Neville, poussa un léger soupir.

– Kim a raison. Neville est quelqu'un de bon. Il ne vous fera pas de mal, ni à vous ni à aucun Serpentard. Même quand on l'agresse, il ne cherche pas à se venger, sauf si c'est vraiment inévitable. Vous n'avez pas à le craindre.

– J'ai dit que je me méfiais de lui, protesta Alva. Pas que j'en avais peur !

Draco trouva le contenu de son assiette soudain très intéressant. Alva et sa fameuse peur, qu'elle niait de toutes ses forces… Les autres ne savaient pas dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds.

Kim, avec l'aplomb qui la caractérisait, balança sans se dégonfler :

– Bien sûr que si, tu as peur de lui. Tu as toujours peur que les gens en apprennent trop sur toi, qu'ils te blessent : c'est pour ça que tu te méfies de tout le monde. Tu te comportes en Serpentard.

– Je ne fais pas ça, moi ! protesta Theo.

– Tu es un Poufsouffle refoulé.

– Eh !

– Tu as quelque chose contre les Poufsouffles ? fit Simon en brandissant une fourchette d'un air menaçant.

Le morceau de saucisse piqué au bout de ladite fourchette vola à travers la pièce pour atterrir sur la tête de Zacharias Smith, à la table des Poufsouffles, mais Simon ne s'en rendit sans doute pas compte.

Kim mit la main sur son cœur, telle une actrice déclamant ses vers, et dit avec emphase :

– Moi ? Jamais ! Que Merlin m'en préserve ! La Maison des blaireaux est à jamais mon alliée, que dis-je, mon amie, ma moitié !

– Tu en fais trop, l'informa Jack en riant sous cape.

Kim se renfrogna, et avala quelques bouchées d'œufs brouillées pour se donner une contenance. Le silence était retombé sur leur petit groupe quand elle revint à la charge :

– Je disais donc, Alva, que tu es méfiante et que tu es donc vraisemblablement une trouillarde.

– Mais tu n'es pas une Gryffondor, ça ne nous pose donc pas de problème ! l'assura Ryan.

Alva les fusilla du regard, et Draco, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, se prit un coup de pied sous la table. Justin, qui avait relevé la tête à la mention du mot « Gryffondor », leva la main d'un air sceptique :

– Hum, sans vouloir te contredire, Kim, je ne pense pas qu'Alva soit une lâche. Pour moi, c'est tout le contraire, même. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi sûr de soi.

– C'est vrai, approuva Anaïs. Tu es du genre à te dresser seule face à tout le monde et à leur lancer le fond de ta pensée à la figure, Alva.

– Un point pour les Gryffondors, lâcha Chris.

Alva sourit, flattée. En revanche, Kim leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment exaspérée par l'absence d'esprit d'analyse de ses compagnons, et compta sur ses doigts :

– Alva, tu ne parles jamais de ta famille, n'est-ce pas ?

La Russe, fronça les sourcils, soudain beaucoup plus méfiante :

– Non, mais…

– Tu surveilles Cathy de manière quasiment paranoïaque, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je ne…

– Ah ! fit Blaise d'un air triomphant. Je ne suis pas le seul à la trouver parano !

– Tu ne te confies jamais à personne et tu en révèles le minimum sur toi, alors que tu as une personnalité très prompte à la vantardise, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Kim.

– Je ne suis pas prompte à la vantardise !

– Mais tu ne nies pas être secrète. Et tu ne lis que le _Chicaneur_, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, mais…

– Car la seule chose qui t'intéresse, ce sont les tensions en Angleterre, pas les faits divers. Pas l'actualité : juste les risques de conflits. N'est-ce pas ?

Alva se renfrogna et croisa les bras. Kim, elle, leva son verre de jus de citrouille comme pour porter un toast, et annonça :

– Bilan : tu es toujours sur tes gardes.

La Russe grogna pour la forme, mais ne répondit pas. Kim l'avait coincée : tout était vrai. La seule personne à qui elle avait un peu parlé d'elle, c'était Draco. Et encore. Il ne savait rien à propos d'Astrid, de Lévine, de Rogue, de Volodia…

David haussa les épaules, et se resservit un verre :

– J'imagine que c'est normal. Contrairement à nous, pauvres moutons sacrifiés du Ministère, tu as la chance de ne pas voir ton nom dans les journaux.

– N'importe qui préférerait garder secret ce qui arrive à sa famille, marmonna Jack Sloper en repoussant son assiette.

– N'en sois pas si sûr, lâcha Justin avec colère. Parfois, j'aimerai bien que les gens sachent ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur. Les Nés-Moldus ne sont pas tous des victimes : certains jouent le rôle de bourreaux.

Nathan et Valerian échangèrent un bref regard inquiet. Les premières années ne prenaient pas souvent part aux discussions agitées qui opposaient leurs aînés à propos de l'actualité, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de se tenir au courant. Et ce qu'ils entendaient, tant sur les Sang-Purs que sur les Sang-de-Bourbes, n'était pas spécialement rassurant…

– On peut changer de sujet ? demanda timidement Anaïs.

– D'accord, fit Ryan d'un ton conciliant. Alva, j'ai une version de Runes à faire et je n'y comprends rien. A l'aide.

– Je ne suis pas un dictionnaire ! répliqua vertement la Russe.

– S'il-te-plaît… Je ferais tes devoirs d'Astronomie.

Alva y réfléchit dix bonnes secondes, avant d'acquiescer. Ryan leva les deux bras et imita une danse de la victoire sans se lever de son banc, faisant glousser leur tablée, puis Anaïs se leva et le força à faire de même :

– On a Sortilèges dans quinze minutes. Debout, les huitièmes années.

Sans entrain, ils quittèrent la table. Alva vérifia, comme toujours, que Cathy était bien en sécurité avec Valerian, Nathan et Simon, puis se détourna pour suivre ses amis. Elle surprit le regard narquois de Kim dans sa direction, mais décida de l'ignorer. D'accord, elle était aux abois : et alors ? C'était presque une seconde nature chez elle. Il y a des choses dont on ne se relève jamais complètement.

Dès leur entrée en classe, Flitwick leur ordonna de se mettre en binômes. Il avait apparemment l'air enchanté, ce qui était passablement inquiétant…

Restait le problème du placement : si jamais Weasley était dans les parages proches, généralement, les provocations fusaient très vite. Heureusement, Granger et Blaise se placèrent à droite du trinôme maudit des huitièmes années. Et Draco, attirant à eux Theodore et Neville si vite qu'Alva le soupçonna d'avoir utilisé un _Accio_, les sauvant de Ronald Weasley. Il aurait été impossible de travailler, avec le mur d'hostilité qui semblait entourer le roux.

– J'ai appris que le professeur Stensenn vous avait parlé des familiers, fit Flitwick de sa voix flutée. C'est justement au programme des ASPIC en Sortilèges. Grâce à vos Patronus, vous connaissez votre animal-totem. Aujourd'hui, vous allez donc apprendre à appeler un animal précis.

A l'aide d'un sortilège de Lévitation, il posa sur son bureau une cage immense, plus grande que lui, remplie de perruches colorées. Il devait avoir lancé un sortilège de Bulle de Silence, car malgré leur agitation, les volatiles n'émettaient pas un bruit.

– L'incantation est _Vocam Placere_ pour votre animal totem. Pour les perruches, c'est _Vocam Perruche Pacere_. Quant au mouvement de baguette…

Flitwick brandit sa propre baguette et effectua un mouvement compliqué, dessinant de gracieuses arabesques qui semblaient former un P majuscule alambiqué.

– Ici est toute la difficulté. Allez-y.

Alva s'intéressa au cours durant dix bonnes minutes, le temps de savoir réussir correctement le mouvement. Mais une fois qu'elle réussit à attirer l'attention des perruches, elle renonça. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas demander à ces bestioles de la servir. C'était juste… Totalement en contradiction avec le loup en elle. Elle ne demandait pas, elle prenait. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'on la serve. Un loup n'a pas besoin qu'on le serve.

Au lieu de continuer, elle se tourna vers l'Elu, qui se concentrait sur les perruches.

– Potter.

Harry se tourna vers elle, sur ses gardes. Avec une réticence visible, Alva demanda :

– Peux-tu jeter la Bulle de Silence sur nous ? Je dois te parler.

– Si c'est pour me traiter de lâche encore une fois, ce n'est pas la peine, dit le Gryffondor d'un ton acide.

Alva inspira profondément. Ok, ça, elle l'avait cherché. Elle prit sur elle pour rester impassible :

– Ce n'est pas mon intention. Fais-le, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle aurait pu le faire elle-même, mais elle voulait donner le choix à Potter de l'écouter. Si elle le forçait, il allait l'envoyer paître.

Mais la curiosité du Gryffondor fut la plus forte. Il murmura un mot à Granger, qui leur jeta un coup d'œil méfiant, puis il lança la Bulle de Silence autour d'eux. Alva commença :

– C'est à propos de…

– Attend, fit Potter en levant une main pour la couper. Avant ça, moi aussi je dois te parler.

Alva se tut. Harry la dévisagea plusieurs secondes, comme s'il voulait utiliser la Legilimancie, et la Russe dressa ses barrières mentales par réflexe. Puis Potter croisa les bras et exposa calmement :

– Je ne suis pas lâche. J'ai été propulsé dans un monde dont j'ignorais tout et où j'étais la proie d'un fou-furieux, et ce à l'âge de onze ans. Jusqu'à sa mort, il n'a pas cessé de me poursuivre et moi de me battre contre lui. Je n'ai jamais essayé de me cacher derrière personne. Je n'étais qu'un gamin mais je me suis battu. J'ai essayé de protéger tout le monde, même si j'ai échoué. Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter de lâche.

Alva haussa un sourcil :

– C'est parce que tu es un Gryffondor que ça te semble si primordial de rectifier mon opinion sur toi ?

C'était sorti tout seul. Un pique méchante et gratuite. Pourtant, Potter y réfléchit sérieusement, avant de dire avec un calme parfait :

– J'ai traité Rogue de lâche, un jour. J'avais tort. Et je le regrette. Personne ne devrait insulter le courage de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas. Et tu ne me connais pas.

Alva dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Mais elle ne renonça pas. Potter avait tout détruit. Sa mère, ses frères, son père, son enfance, tout. _Tout_.

– Tu clames partout que le Bien a triomphé, siffla-t-elle. Le Bien ? Quel Bien ? La seule différence entre ton camp et celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est que c'est le tien qui a gagné ! Pourquoi ceux qui ont lancé l'Avada Kedavra sur mes frères ne sont-ils pas en prison ? Pourquoi ceux qui attaquent les enfants de Sang-Purs ne sont-ils pas punis ? Pourquoi les amis et les connaissances des Mangemorts, même ceux qui n'ont rien fait, subissent des menaces et du chantage ?

Potter ne cilla pas. Il posa le regard sur les mains d'Alva, serrées en deux poings, et elle décrispa ses phalanges d'un geste brusque, comme prise en faute. Puis le Survivant releva les yeux sur elle.

– Parce que la guerre est injuste, dit-il lentement. Parce que la cruauté humaine est partout. Si Remus Lupin avait survécu, héros de guerre ou non, tout le monde l'aurait détesté parce que c'était un loup-garou. Si Severus Rogue avait survécu, tout le monde l'aurait méprisé pour avoir suivi Voldemort, alors qu'il est l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai connu. Les gens, sorciers ou Moldus, sont guidés par la peur, toujours. La peur de l'inconnu, la peur de leurs ennemis. Et ils se vengent de cette peur en humiliant les ennemis en question –ou leurs amis, ou leur famille– une fois qu'ils sont à terre. La guerre est injuste. Et la paix n'est pas tellement mieux. Mais je n'en suis pas responsable.

Après un instant de silence stupéfait, Alva lâcha dans un véritable sifflement :

– Mais pourquoi tu ne fais _rien_ ?

Harry se redressa, indigné :

– Je fais quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

– Ben ça ne se voit pas beaucoup !

– Je veux changer ce système. Mais Elu ou non, je n'ai même pas mes ASPIC, même pas de boulot ! Quelle légitimité est-ce que je peux bien avoir ? Le Ministère ne m'écoute pas… _Oh, vous avez tué Voldemort, c'est très bien, merci Potter, au revoir ! _J'ai l'appui de Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Ministre, mais il ne peut pas se dresser contre le reste du gouvernement ! Je voudrais agir, Hawking, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en ai envie. Mais je ne peux rien faire tant que je ne suis pas inscrit chez les Aurors. Le Ministère a peur de me voir prendre du pouvoir et tant que je n'ai rien de légitime sur quoi m'appuyer –un métier d'Auror par exemple– il fera de son mieux pour que je n'agisse pas.

Alva le dévisagea un instant, puis changea d'angle d'attaque :

– Justin Shepper, de ta Maison. Sa sœur a été agressée par des Nés-Moldus qui disaient agir en ton nom, pour débarrasser le monde sorcier de l'engeance des Sang-Pur. Elle a quelque chose comme onze ans, je crois. Elle aurait dû rentre à Poudlard cette année. Tu le savais ?

Potter secoua la tête, livide :

– Elle est morte ?

– Dans le coma. David et Simon Jarvis, à Poufsouffle. Leur frère Augustin s'est enrôlé dans les Mangemorts parce que leur famille était ruinée. Il n'a jamais utilisé d'Impardonnables. Mais il a trente ans et il est condamné à Azkaban à vie. Tu le savais ?

Potter secoua à nouveau la tête. Alva poursuivit, implacable :

– Valerian Barthemis, à Serpentard. Sa sœur est Kimberley, dans notre classe. Valerian a onze ans, sa famille s'est tenu loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais des quatrièmes années le traitent de sale Mangemort et brûlent ses affaires. Tu le savais ?

Harry fit signe que non, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la Russe ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

– Jack Sloper. Sa mère a été blessée durant la guerre et ne se réveillera peut-être jamais. Son père est à Azkaban. Tu l'as viré de l'équipe de Quidditch alors que c'était sa passion…

– Ron et Jack ne pouvaient plus se supporter, fit Potter d'un ton sec. J'ai choisi de garder Ron dans l'équipe plutôt que Jack.

– Parce que c'est ton ami, c'est ça ? lâcha Alva.

– Parce que je savais déjà qui pouvait remplacer Jack. Parce que si Ron avait été viré, l'équipe aurait été bien plus ébranlée. Arrête, Hawking, je ne suis pas du genre à m'acharner sur quelqu'un à cause de ce que ses parents ont fait.

– C'est ce que Weasley fait. Et tu ne t'interpose jamais !

– Laisse Ron en dehors de tout ça !

– Non ! C'est un salaud et je veux qu'il arrête de s'attaquer à mes amis !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant une poignée de secondes. A côté d'eux, Blaise demanda à Hermione ce qui se passait, et la Gryffondor répondit qu'Harry et Alva discutaient. Apparemment, Potter avait bien jeté son sort : ils pouvaient entendre ce qui se passait dehors, mais les gens à l'extérieur ne pouvaient pas les entendre.

Alva soupira et repiqua correctement ses arums dans ses cheveux :

– Ecoute. Weasley a perdu un frère durant la guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête. La Russe esquissa un sourire sans joie :

– J'ai perdu mes trois frères et ma mère. Je sais qui les a tués. Mais je ne suis pas allée me venger. Et même si je l'avais fait, ils ne m'auraient pas été rendus.

– Je sais, fit Harry d'un ton plus calme. J'ai perdu beaucoup de gens, moi aussi.

– Je ne veux pas me battre, alors dit à Weasley…

Potter haussa un sourcil sceptique, et Alva grogna :

– D'accord, je voudrais bien me battre. Je suppose que tout le monde veut se défouler. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à mes amis, que ce soit Jack ou Draco. Ils n'ont rien fait.

– Malefoy est un Mangemort, objecta Potter.

Alva se hérissa, prête à cracher son venin, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste :

– Je sais. Il a été élevé dans l'idée que c'était bien, et même s'il avait eu la chance de pouvoir penser par lui-même, on ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Voldemort menaçait sa famille. Malefoy était terrifié. Je le sais, je l'ai vu.

Alva haussa un sourcil, ahurie. Ce que venait de dire Potter était si… Raisonnable. Vrai. Avec prudence, elle objecta :

– Mais tu le détestes, non ?

– Oui, parce que c'est un petit con arrogant et qu'il a passé toute sa scolarité à nous insulter et à nous faire des crasses, à Ron, Hermione et moi ! Mais je ne lui en veux pas pour ce qu'a fait sa famille. Pourquoi, tu pensais que c'était pour ça qu'on se haïssait ?

Alva préféra hausser les épaules plutôt que de répondre franchement _oui_, et esquiva :

– C'est pour ça qu'il te déteste. Pour ce que tu as fait à sa famille.

– C'est légitime, marmonna Potter.

Il avait baissé les yeux et semblait vaguement mal-à-l'aise. Alva le fixa, pensive. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce type était censé être le meneur de l'Ennemi. Cet Ennemi sans visage qui tabassait les gamins Sang-Purs, détruisait des familles, crachait sur les tombes des morts. Et ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle, c'était un garçon de son âge –par Merlin, il avait son âge !– qui ne correspondait pas à cette image.

– Deux de mes frères étaient Mangemorts, balança-t-elle abruptement. Le troisième était membre de ton Ordre du Phénix. Ils sont tous morts pour leur cause. Tous les trois.

Potter releva la tête, surpris, puis détourna le regard.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

Alva écarquilla les yeux, puis secoua la tête, dépassée :

– Désolé ? Potter, tu es censé me demander leurs noms, leurs prénoms, leurs âges, l'identité de leurs meurtriers. Tu es censé être soupçonneux et furieux. Tu dois….

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire tout ce que Rogue lui avait dit de Potter, et ressortit tous les adjectifs en rafale :

– Tu dois être arrogant, sûr de toi, irresponsable et impulsif, colérique… Hautain, incapable de penser aux autres, à leur bien-être ou à leur sécurité… Tu n'es pas censé être désolé ! Tu es censé haïr… Tout ! Tout le monde !

– Je ne suis pas comme ça, dit calmement le Survivant.

Alva s'affaissa sur sa chaise, l'air sidérée. C'était comme si elle découvrait que ce qu'elle croyait être un loup-garou furieux était un gentil petit chiot labrador. Elle soupira, puis se redressa pour planter son regard dans celui du Survivant :

– Peu importe. Je veux te demander d'empêcher que tes amis fassent du mal aux miens.

– Je le ferais.

Alva en resta bouche bée.

– Je ne t'ai même pas proposé de récompense, de compensation ou quoi que ce soit !

– Je suis un noble Gryffondor obsédé par la justice, lui dit Harry d'un ton moqueur.

– Je suis en train d'halluciner, marmonna la Russe. Mais peu importe. Je voudrais qu'on réfrène l'agressivité de nos amis respectifs. Peux-tu faire ça ?

– C'est exactement ce que je t'avais proposé il n'y a pas si longtemps, fit Harry en croisant les bas. Et tu m'as envoyé sur les roses.

Alva serra les mâchoires et regarda le plafond. A l'époque, toute sa colère bouillonnait encore en elle. C'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Jamais cette rage ne pourrait s'apaiser. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Elle avait juste réalisé que… Harry Potter n'était pas responsable.

– Je t'avais mal jugé, fit Alva de mauvaise grâce.

Harry eut la gentillesse de ne pas s'appesantir là-dessus. Il changea de sujet :

– Je ne peux pas réintégrer Jack à l'équipe de Quidditch. Ron et lui vont se sauter à la gorge.

– Mets-le juste en remplaçant, suggéra Alva. Et si jamais les gens l'embêtent dans ta salle commune, ne les laisse pas faire. Lui, ou un autre, comme Justin.

– La _Gazette_ n'a pas parlé de l'agression de sa sœur, fit Potter d'un ton pensif.

– La _Gazette_ est un torchon de partialité et de flagornerie, grogna Alva en citant Blaise. Si tu veux la vérité, va dans le _Chicaneur_. Luna tient beaucoup à ce que son père se cantonne aux faits réels.

– Les faits réels, vraiment…

– Les faits réels _et_ les divagations des hallucinés, rectifia la Russe. Mais au moins ils ne cachent rien.

Harry gloussa, et Alva sourit, avant de se baffer mentalement. Elle discutait avec Harry Potter, elle ne devait _pas_ sourire. Elle ajouta d'un ton plus froid :

– Et ne provoque pas Draco.

– Je ne le provoque pas, protesta Potter.

– Tu meurs d'envie de lui sauter à la gorge et ça se voit. Je ne sais pas comment était Draco avant, mais moi, je le trouve sympa. Alors calme ta testostérone et fiche-lui un peu la paix.

Harry lui lança un regard acéré :

– Tu es du genre agressive, non ?

Alva songea à son Patronus en forme de loup, et à ce que Malefoy avait dit sur lui. Et à ce qu'avait dit Kim ce matin, aussi. _Tu es toujours sur tes gardes._ Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un vague sourire coupable.

– Oui, un peu.

Potter rit, puis tendit la main vers elle :

– D'accord. Je ferais de Jack un remplaçant, je garderais un œil sur ma Maison, je dirais à Ron et aux autres de se calmer, et je ferais un effort avec Malefoy. En échange, je veux que Malefoy fasse lui aussi un effort, que tu me dises ce que lui et toi faisiez dans la Réserve cette nuit-là, et que tu me rendes la cape d'invisibilité. Marché conclu ?

Alva arrêta de respirer et loucha sur la main tendue. Elle pesa soigneusement le pour et le contre, avant de finalement prendre la main du Survivant et de la serrer.

– Marché conclu, Potter.

Harry esquissa un grand sourire, et regarda autour d'eux. Le cours continuait, personne n'avait apparemment remarqué leur petite discussion. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Alva.

– Que faisiez-vous cette nuit-là dans la Réserve ?

La Serdaigle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, et formula soigneusement sa réponse pour rester la plus vague possible :

– Nous avons volé des ingrédients pour une potion.

– Quelle genre de potion ?

– La réponse à cette question n'est pas mentionnée dans l'accord. Mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas un poison ni quoi que ce soit du même genre.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'insista pas. Il leva sa baguette, et Alva se tendit automatiquement, avant de réaliser qu'il allait simplement lever la Bulle de Silence. Mais avant de mettre fin au sort, le Gryffondor se tourna vers elle.

– Quand me rendras-tu la cape ?

Alva réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle devait en parler à Draco, c'était lui qui l'avait. Il faudrait donc que ça se passe minimum demain. Et qu'elle donne l'objet du délit à Potter dans un cours en binôme…

– Demain après-midi, décida-t-elle. En Potions.

**oOoOoOo**

**Draco dit :** Pas question !

**Ryan dit :** Moi je trouve l'accord honnête.

**Kim dit :** Moi aussi.

**Blaise dit :** Rendre la cape à Potter, honnête ? Traîtres !

**Theo dit :** Blaise, on s'en fiche de la cape, non ?

**Blaise dit :** Non. J'suis fâché.

**Alva dit :** Vous me fatiguez. Potter a tout accepté, il veut juste la cape.

**Chris dit :** On n'a qu'à voter. Que ceux qui sont pour et ceux qui sont contre se manifestent.

**Alva dit : **Depuis le dortoir des Serdaigles, je vous informe que Kim, Luna et moi sommes pour.

**Ryan dit :** Idem pour moi.

**Anaïs dit :** Justin et moi sommes pour.

**Cathy dit :** Idem pour Nathan et moi.

**Valerian dit :** Je suis contre (qu'est-ce que vous fichez ensemble ?!)

**Chris dit :** Ils sont dans la salle commune et ils bossent. Avec moi. Je suis pour, et je parle aussi au nom de Jack qui est en retenue avec Rusard.

**David dit :** Au nom des Jarvis, je suis contre !

**Theo dit :** Pour.

**Blaise dit :** Contre !

**Draco dit :** Contre.

**Alva dit :** Onze pour, cinq contre. Conclusion ?

**Draco dit :** … Je te l'amène demain, mais je serai chiant avec toi toute la journée.

**Alva dit :** Je peux lancer un couteau dans le mile à vingt pas.

**Draco dit :** J'ai rien dit.

**Valerian dit :** Quand est-ce qu'on apprend le lancer de couteaux avec le Club ?

**Kim dit :** C'est vrai. La lutte au corps à corps, c'est dur.

**Alva dit :** Prochaine séance du Club, le groupe 1 apprendra à tomber sans se faire mal, le groupe 2 à mettre à terre un adversaire, le groupe 3 à utiliser une arme blanche. On fera tourner les rôles toutes les semaines.

**Nathan dit :** Cool !

**Blaise dit :** Au fait Alva, tu n'as pas beaucoup travaillé l'Appel des familiers, non ?

**Alva dit :** Non, j'avoue.

**Blaise dit :** Et la dissertation à faire là-dessus pour jeudi, hein ?

**Alva dit :** Astrid et Lévine m'ont tellement parlé des familiers que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à la Bibliothèque pour la faire.

**Ryan dit :** Je croyais que seul Lévine tapait dans la magie louche ?

**Alva dit :** Astrid a un, euh, comment dire… Un familier perpétuel.

**Draco dit :** Un quoi ?!

**Alva dit :** Comme Dumbledore avait son phénix. Un familier qui ne s'en va pas et qui reste comme animal de compagnie, en quelque sorte. Je ne connais pas le mot anglais.

**Ryan dit :** C'est quoi comme animal ?

**Alva dit :** Et si on parlait d'autre chose ?

**Anaïs dit :** Tu vois ? Kim avait raison. Toujours sur ses gardes.

**Alva dit :** Grrrr.

**Kim dit :** Espèce de loup aux abois.

**Alva dit :** Attention. Je suis dans le même dortoir que toi et j'ai une arme maléfique dans ma poche. Je peux te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances et un horrible déluge de magie noire sans que ça remonte jusqu'à moi. Jamais. Tu le sais, ça ?

**Kim dit :** … Il faut que je travaille. A demain !

_**Kim a quitté la conversation.**_

**Theo dit :** Ah, bravo. Blaise vient de tomber du lit tellement il rigole.

**oOoOoOo**

Alva s'adossa au mur du couloir pour essuyer son front en sueur. Elle sortait du Tatouage Runique, où Stensenn l'avait fait travailler dur. Elle réajusta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la classe de Sortilèges, où elle rejoignait les autres huitièmes années. Au passage, elle jeta un regard noir aux fenêtres du couloir qu'elle devait traverser : l'isolation était horrible, il faisait un froid de canard ici.

Ils étaient début février. Grâce à Londubat, mais surtout à Potter, l'agressivité avait progressivement décliné entre les membres des différentes Maisons. Depuis qu'Alva lui avait rendu la cape, Harry était intervenu plusieurs fois pour empêcher sa Maison de faire du tort aux Serpentards, et une trêve bienvenue commençait à s'installer. Prenant exemple sur le groupe disparate du Club, certains élèves se mélangeaient aux heures des repas. Alva considérait ça comme une petite victoire personnelle.

– Hey, Alva !

Elle releva la tête. Draco et Cathy venaient à sa rencontre, et elle haussa un sourcil surpris :

– Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

– Annulé, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Flitwick est à l'infirmerie pour désensorceler deux élèves qui se sont battus en duels.

– Outch. Et toi, Cathy ?

– C'était ma classe, avoua la Serdaigle. Deux garçons qui s'accusaient de tricherie et qui se sont sautés à la gorge.

– Ah, les Serdaigles, soupira Draco. Tous des malades…

La fin de sa phrase fut ponctuée par un choc contre une vitre du couloir, ce qui les fit tous les trois sursauter. Alva faillit en lâcher son sac en voyant, posé en équilibre précaire sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, un immense aigle royal qui la toisait avec impatience.

– C'est quoi _ça_ ? lâcha Draco sidéré.

La Russe parut reprendre ses esprits, et pointa sa baguette vers la fenêtre close.

– _Alohomora_.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit avec un court grincement. Nullement impressionné, le rapace replia son mètre soixante d'envergure, entra dans l'encadrement, et tendit dédaigneusement sa patte à Alva.

La Russe, bouche bée, sembla se reprendre et inclina brièvement la tête devant l'aigle, avant de décrocher le message accroché à ladite patte. Ses mains tremblaient. L'aigle déploya ses immenses ailes et, dans un claquement feutré, décolla. Il y eut un bref silence.

Puis Draco eut un rire nerveux :

– Celui qui t'écris ne se prend pas pour de la bouse de Veracrasse !

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Alva en se hâtant d'ouvrir la lettre. Cet aigle est un familier. Mais je ne connais qu'une personne qui utilise des familiers pour correspondre…

– Lévine ? supposa Cathy. Le frère d'Astrid ? Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas elle qui t'écris ?

– C'est ce que je ne vais pas tarder à savoir, murmura la Russe en déplia la missive.

Ses yeux volaient d'une ligne à l'autre à toute allure. Plus elle progressait dans sa lecture, plus son visage pâlissait. A la fin, elle secoua la tête, l'air anéantie.

– Alva ? fit Cathy avec inquiétude.

– Il est arrivé quelque chose à Astrid ? murmura Draco.

Alva secoua juste la tête plus vivement. Elle froissa nerveusement la lettre entre ses mains, sans répondre, et ne protesta pas quand Draco lui prit doucement le papier. Elle ouvrit la bouche, le referma, et finit par lâcher d'une voix blanche :

– Je vais… Faire un tour.

Elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna presque en courant. Cathy esquissa un geste pour lui courir après. Mais Draco, posant une main ferme sur son épaule, la retint.

– Attend.

– Elle ne va pas bien ! s'affola Cathy.

– Oui, et si on lit cette lettre, on saura pourquoi. _Exterus translatus_.

Sous leurs yeux, le texte en cyrillique se modifia. Draco s'assit dans le couloir, permettant ainsi à Cathy de suivre par-dessus son épaule. Ensemble, en silence, ils déchiffrèrent la missive.

_Chère Alva,_

_Astrid a quitté précipitamment le manoir. Elle ne t'en a probablement pas parlé pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Père pense que ça lui passera rapidement, qu'elle court après une chimère, et qu'elle n'est pas en danger : après tout, elle est partie avec Zanor et Cirth._

_Personnellement, qu'il s'agisse d'une fausse piste ou non, j'ai appris à ne pas sous-estimer le danger. J'ai donc envoyé quelques familiers la suivre, et je tenais à t'informer de ce qui l'a motivé à partir en catastrophe. Te connaissant, au bout de trois jours sans nouvelles, tu aurais débarqué en Russie et peut-être même lui aurais-tu emboîté le pas._

_Tu te souviens de la zone des loups-garous ? Une rumeur dit qu'un sorcier s'y serait rendu. Jusque-là rien d'inhabituel, mais il y resté deux semaines entières. Les loups-garous sont toujours sous la protection du Ministère Russe, et durant leur rapport mensuel, l'un d'eux a mentionné cet homme. Je te retranscris ce qu'il en a dit :_

_« Il avait le visage masqué par un capuchon, mais on pouvait voir que ses cheveux étaient sombres –ils tombaient sur ses épaules. Il sentait la fumée et la glace. Il a distribué des potions de soins et il est resté deux semaines, jusqu'à la pleine lune. Ensuite, il a transplané dans un nuage de fumée noire »._

_Le Transplanage Noir, cheveux longs et sombres (noirs ou châtains ?), aucune crainte envers les loups-garous. Je suis sûr que tu comprends Astrid à présent. Cet homme pourrait être Volodia… Ou Andreï._

_Je reste persuadé qu'elle a tort et qu'ils sont morts, tous les deux. Mais tant qu'Astrid sera dans la nature à la recherche d'un mage noir, je ne serais pas tranquille. Et je suppose que toi non plus… Mais au moins, tu as appris la nouvelle à l'abri entre les murs de Poudlard, et pas en allant en Russie ! Tu as l'opportunité d'y réfléchir calmement : fais-le._

_Ne quitte pas l'Angleterre. Je veille sur vous deux,_

_Lévine._

_PS : sérieusement, Alva. Si tu quittes Poudlard pour aller chercher Astrid, je te donne à manger à Zanor, c'est clair ?_

Draco leva les yeux de la lettre. Cathy avait l'air au bord des larmes. C'était compréhensible. Alva était terrorisée par son père. Elle avait aimé –adoré serait plus juste– son frère Volodia, le centre de son monde, celui qui l'avait pratiquement élevée… Et Andreï avait tué Volodia, avant d'emmener Alva servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Toujours sur ses gardes_, avait dit Kim. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Alva avait toujours été sur ses gardes, parce qu'elle avait toujours été terrifiée.

– Cathy.

La fillette leva un regard affolé sur Draco, et il eut l'impression d'être revenu des mois en arrière, à ce jour où il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans la salle d'attente du psychomage.

Draco fourra la lettre dans sa poche, et pressa doucement l'épaule de la petite Serdaigle.

– Ça va aller. Lévine est persuadé qu'Astrid a tort.

– Mais… Si elle a raison ?

Draco haussa les épaules :

– Si c'est Volodia, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

– Mais si c'est Andreï ? fit Cathy d'une voix aigüe.

– Il est en Russie, c'est loin. Et Astrid vous préviendra à temps pour que vous puissiez filer, hein ? D'ailleurs, qui est Zanor ?

Cathy s'essuya les yeux et esquissa un sourire tremblant :

– Leur griffon. Lévine l'a recueilli tout petit. Il suit Astrid comme un petit chien.

Malefoy marqua un temps d'arrêt. Oh. Un griffon. Bien, bien. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Astrid et Lévine (d'ailleurs, quel était leur nom de famille, à ces deux-là ?) avaient l'air d'être assez… Particuliers.

– Et Cirth[1] ?

Cathy haussa les épaules :

– C'est le "familier perpétuel" d'Astrid, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je pense que c'est un oiseau.

– Un parfait messager, donc. Écoute, ne t'inquiète pas. Astrid et Lévine sont des durs à cuire, non ? Ils veillent sur vous deux. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Cathy renifla. Draco fouilla dans sa poche, en tira un mouchoir, et le lui donna. Quelques mois plus tôt, l'idée de Draco Malefoy consolant une première année n'était même pas envisageable. A présent… Où était passé son armure de glace ?

– Va voir les autres, décida le Serpentard en se relevant.

– Je dois leur dire ? s'inquiéta Cathy.

Par Merlin, non. Draco réfléchit à toute allure :

– Dis-leur qu'Alva a reçu une lettre qui dit que son père ou son frère est vivant. Son frère a été tué par des Mangemorts, ça serait donc une bonne nouvelle qu'il soit en vie. Son père, lui, est un enfoiré qui lui a déjà fait du mal, à elle et à ses frères, et sa survie serait donc une mauvaise nouvelle.

Draco faisait confiance à Kim pour réaliser que la raison du « toujours sur ses gardes », c'était Andreï Netaniev, et pour l'expliquer aux autres. Il acheva :

– Moi, je vais parler à Alva.

– Je viens.

Draco secoua la tête, et poussa Cathy vers la direction opposée à celle qu'Alva avait prise.

– Non. Alva m'a déjà un peu parlé de sa famille. C'est à moi de faire ça.

Cathy le regarda un moment, muette, avant de détaler dans le couloir. Le bruit de ses pas martelant le sol à toute allure, ça aussi, ça rappela à Draco la Cathy terrifiée de leur première rencontre. Mais là, ce n'était pas de lui dont elle avait peur.

Malefoy eut une pensée pour leur petit groupe, et surtout pour Cathy, et se sentit soudain réconfortée à l'idée qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Qu'ils lui faisaient _tous_ confiance. Ces gens-là ne le haïssaient pas, ne le prenaient pas pour son père, ne le confondaient pas avec une victime : ils savaient que la guerre n'épargne personne et que parfois la vie nous présente des choix où toutes les options sont mauvaises. Mais ils étaient là. Et ils se serraient les coudes.

Il se détourna, et suivit la direction prise par Alva.

Il n'était pas difficile de la trouver. Alva venait de Russie. Les grands espaces étaient une drogue pour elle. Quand ils avaient été tous ensemble au manoir Black, Alva était souvent sortie pour aller dans la forêt. Draco quitta le château, et se dirigea vers le Forêt Interdite.

Il pria brièvement Merlin qu'Alva ne soit pas allée trop loin. Cette forêt lui fichait les jetons depuis sa première année.

Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, il hésita. Les sorts pour localiser une personne étaient complexes, et il ne doutait pas qu'Alva s'était bardée de protections grâce au Tatouage Runique. Il préféra créer son Patronus en forme de guépard, et lui demander de le guider jusqu'à Alva.

L'élégant félin argenté le fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable, puis s'éloigna d'un pas lent entre les arbres. Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Il marcha durant peut-être cinq minutes, et c'était long cinq minutes dans la Forêt Interdite, avant d'entendre le _tchack_ familier d'une flèche qui touche sa cible. Il sourit, et continua à suivre son guépard. Le félin se volatilisa une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, à l'entrée d'une clairière.

Alva y était.

Elle l'avait probablement entendu arriver, car elle avait baissé son arc. Draco se demanda fugitivement si elle le gardait toujours avec elle. Les Serpentards avaient bien fait de lui offrir cet équipement miniaturisable à volonté.

Le regard de Draco tomba sur un arbre centenaire en face d'Alva. Un cercle grossier y avait été gravé, sans doute à la pointe d'un couteau. Six flèches y étaient fichées. Aucune près du centre. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil, et s'assit sur un arbre abattu, à l'opposé de la cible.

– Défoule-toi. J'attendrai que tu te sois calmée.

Alva esquissa un sourire hésitant, et alla récupérer ses flèches fichées dans le bois. Puis elle agita sa baguette, et deux autres flèches ressortirent des buissons pour venir se loger dans sa main.

– L'activité physique m'a toujours aidé à tenir en cas de coup dur. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je suis juste…

– Tu as peur.

La Russe soupira, et miniaturisa à nouveau arc, carquois et flèches.

– Oui, admit-elle. J'ai peur. Quelque part, j'ai toujours eu peur de lui.

– Tu le pensais mort, et là, il revient. C'est normal que tu ais peur.

Alva émit un rire sans joie, et se laissa tomber sur le tronc mort à côté du Serpentard. Elle retira les arums de ses cheveux, les triturant machinalement.

– Même mort, après avoir rencontré Harry Potter il y a dix-sept ans, est-ce que ton père a cessé d'avoir peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Draco resta silencieux. Non, jamais Lucius n'avait cessé de craindre Voldemort. Alva, silencieuse, caressait la corolle de ses arums d'un air absent.

– Tu veux en parler ? finit par oser dire Draco.

La Russe resta muette quelques secondes. Puis elle haussa les épaules.

– Mon père a toujours aimé la magie noire. Après ses études, il est devenu expert en sortilèges et en potions trempant là-dedans. Il passait son temps à travailler dans ses laboratoires.

Draco ne l'interrompit pas. Il lança discrètement des sortilèges informulés autour d'eux, au cas où des prédateurs tomberaient sur eux, mais il ne bougea pas de sa place sur le tronc mort. Alva, les yeux dans le vague, ne le regardait pas.

– Il a épousé ma mère quand il avait vingt-cinq ans, elle dix-neuf. Il était pressé de se marier. Pas pour faire un héritier, ça, il s'en fichait. Il cherchait une épouse anglaise pour avoir une ouverture vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était pas facile, à cause de la méfiance des Sang-Purs britanniques. Mais les Hawking, eux, ça leur était égal que leur gendre soit étranger : il avait de l'argent, c'était tout ce qu'ils demandaient. Ma mère s'est inclinée. Elle a épousé mon père et c'est là que tout a commencé…

Elle eut un soupir étranglé.

– Mon père a commencé à s'intéresser aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres dès son adolescence. Il le vénérait littéralement. Dès son mariage, il a attendu que ma mère soit enceinte puis il a accouru en Angleterre pour se joindre aux Mangemorts. Il avait déjà créé la Marque des Ténèbres, et il en a fait cadeau à son nouveau Maître… En lui promettant bien d'autres inventions s'il le laissait le servir. Mon père nous racontait souvent cet épisode. Je te laisse deviner avec quelle joie le Seigneur des Ténèbres a accueilli sa demande.

La voix d'Alva était amère, désabusée. Comme la sienne quand il parlait de son père avec Narcissa, réalisa Draco. A quel moment lui et Alva avaient-ils commencé à avoir honte des leurs ?

– Il était tellement…. Fasciné par lui. A la maison, il en parlait avec une sorte de vénération. Pas aussi servile que Bellatrix, mais il était subjugué. Comme si le Lord était un Dieu. J'imagine que, pour lui, c'était un Dieu.

Alva secoua la tête :

– Il n'aimait que trois choses au monde : ses recherches, l'adrénaline de la traque, et les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– La traque ? demanda Draco.

– Quand il était lassé de ses expériences, il emmenait toute la famille en voyage, souvent en Sibérie, durant trois ou quatre semaines. Là-bas, il jouait à la chasse aux fauves à la façon Moldu, avec un fusil, un cheval, et pas de baguette. Curieux, hein ? Il avait le goût du sang.

_Quel homme sympathique_, songea Draco avec une grimace. Lucius, lui, n'aimait pas la chasse. Il était sadique et mauvais, mais il n'avait rien d'un chasseur, d'un prédateur. Or, d'après la description d'Alva, c'était le genre d'homme qu'était Andreï Netaniev.

– Ma mère a eu un fils, poursuivit Alva. Vladimir, l'aîné : Volodia. Mon préféré. Il avait dix ans de plus que moi… C'est lui qui m'a élevé, bien plus que ne l'ont fait mes parents.

Elle fixait toujours la fleur, mais son regard était fixe et ses yeux inhabituellement brillants. Draco fit semblant de ne rien voir. Il la laissa continuer dans un soupir.

– Maman m'a dit un jour que Père n'est pas revenu pour sa naissance. Il est rentré en Russie deux ans plus tard, extatique et plus que jamais fasciné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A partir de là, il a partagé son temps entre ses recherches en Russie et ses longues visites à l'Angleterre. Ma mère ne l'aimait pas, elle le craignait même. Elle était passionnée par les études, la musique, la poésie… Mon père, lui, ne rêvait que de pouvoir et de violence. Mais Maman aimait ses enfants. Elle en a eu d'autres, après Volodia. Une fille, Kathya, qui est morte à l'âge d'un an, une victime de l'hiver. Puis un garçon, Oswald, qui avait cinq ans de plus que moi, et un autre, Borislav, deux ans après. Et puis moi. Salvakya. Et nous étions seuls et heureux… Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter entre dans l'équation.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu, lâcha Draco à voix basse.

– Oui, mais mon père est revenu. C'est pour ça que j'étais tellement en colère contre Potter, sans jamais l'avoir rencontré. Il a ramené Père à la maison. Bien sûr, il passait son temps dans son laboratoire, à tenter de trouver une explication à la chute de son maître, à tester des poisons et des sortilèges pour essayer de le ramener à la vie. Mais il était toujours là, dans l'ombre, comme une menace. Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres en Angleterre, mais chez nous, dans notre maison !

La voix d'Alva était montée dans les aigus, et elle se brisa presque. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les arums, et Draco saisit son poignet pour l'empêcher de briser les fleurs. Quand Alva reprit la parole, il ne la lâcha pas.

– Père m'ignorait plus ou moins. Je te l'ai dit, il s'est d'abord intéressé à Volodia. Puis, ensuite, à Oswald et Borislav. Oswald et Borislav étaient comme les doigts de la main, toujours joyeux et rieurs. Bien plus malléables que Volodia. Père s'est mis à les entraîner, les accaparant totalement. Je passais mon temps avec ma mère, à me morfondre en attendant d'avoir onze ans, égoïstement, pendant qu'elle s'inquiétait de ce qui arrivait à ses fils.

Le ton d'Alva était amer. Draco aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans quand Volodia était parti, et qu'à neuf ans, on ne comprend pas ce genre de choses. Qu'à neuf ans, on ne réalise pas ce qui se passe. Qu'à neuf ans, on ne peut pas barrer la route à un mage noir. Surtout si c'est son propre père.

Il resta silencieux.

– Cathy et ses parents venaient souvent, pour les vacances. Ma mère et sa sœur étaient très proches. Moi, j'étais proche de Cathy : c'était la petite sœur que j'aurais toujours voulu avoir.

Un fantôme de sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Alva. Et s'évanouit aussi vite.

– C'est mon père qui a convertit celui de Cathy à la doctrine du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma mère, elle, essayait de convaincre sa sœur de rester loin des Mangemorts, de protéger sa fille en priorité. Tante Esther ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Elle était éblouie par notre richesse, par le charisme de Père, par la gloire qu'il faisait miroiter devant eux. Elle se refusait à croire que sa fille puisse être impliquée.

Alva eut un ricanement désabusé.

– Finalement, elle a écouté ma mère, à la toute fin.

Oui, Draco s'en souvenait. Esther était morte en protégeant Cathy qui prenait un Portoloin : elle avait été tuée par des Mangemorts, sous les yeux de sa fille, pour lui permettre de fuir.

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis Alva reprit :

– Et nous grandissions, Oswald, Borislav et moi. Quand je m'ennuyais, et je m'ennuyais souvent, je me cachais dans un coin et je regardais ce que mon père apprenait à mes frères. Ils me laissaient faire : ils pensaient que ça m'encouragerait à les rejoindre. Ils n'avaient pas tort. Ça m'horrifiait, mais ça me fascinait. Tous ces sorts, ces potions, des Tatouages Runiques, ce pouvoir maîtrisé…

– Magie noire, murmura Draco.

Ce n'était pas une question. Alva hocha la tête :

– Oui. C'est là que j'ai commencé à appréhender la magie noire. Elle m'hypnotisait tout en me donnant envie de m'enfuir en courant. Ça fait cet effet à tout le monde, paraît-il, mais pour moi c'était surtout nouveau et attirant. J'ai beaucoup appris durant ces deux années, en les regardant mais aussi en participant à l'élaboration de potions ou d'Encres. Je n'avais rien à faire d'autre, aussi : ma mère venait d'être embauchée à l'Ambassade Magique, et quittait la maison tous les jours. Alors je restais toute seule, et j'observais.

Machinalement, elle caressa un des arums posés sur ses genoux.

– J'étais aussi douée que Volodia, alors mon père… ne voulait pas perdre un tel atout une seconde fois. Il m'a permit d'exploiter mon talent à fond, au point que lorsque je suis entrée à Durmstrang, j'en savais plus que les cinquièmes années en Tatouage Runique –et dans les trois matières qui en découlent : Runes, Potions et Sortilèges.

– Ça ne m'étonne même pas, sourit Draco.

Alva, elle, ne sourit pas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cible en face d'elle, sur l'arbre, et sa voix se fit lointaine.

– D'une certaine manière, même en m'ignorant, Père a conditionné toute mon existence. Jusqu'à Durmstrang, et même pendant, et même après… Toute ma vie a tourné autour de lui, toutes nos vies. La tristesse de Maman… Le rejet de Volodia… L'apprentissage d'Oswald et Borislav… Ma soif de connaissance… Tout, tout a été conditionné par mon père. Je… _Nous_ lui appartenions.

Elle frissonna. Draco raffermit sa prise sur son poignet.

– Il n'est pas là, Alva. Il n'est plus là.

– Il est peut-être revenu, murmura-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il va me tuer cette fois. Peut-être qu'il va me torturer et me tuer. Volodia a hurlé tellement longtemps…

Draco sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser. _Ça_, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il serra plus fort le bras de la Russe, d'une manière presque douloureuse, et lui adressa un regard noir en aboyant :

– Personne ne sera tué ou torturé. Parole de Malefoy. C'est clair ?

Alva acquiesça, les yeux inhabituellement brillants, et Draco fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son mouchoir. Il l'avait donné à Cathy, se souvint-il. Et zut.

Il releva le regard, et vit qu'Alva s'était frotté les yeux avec sa manche. Ses paupières étaient rougies, mais elle avait retrouvé contenance.

– Continue, l'encouragea Draco. Que s'est-il passé à Durmstrang ?

Alva haussa les épaules.

– J'ai rencontré Astrid. Elle avait un an de plus que moi. Son père travaille au Ministère Russe, et son frère est l'héritier d'une fortune familiale colossale. Astrid avait toujours des informations sur tout ce qui se passait, partout dans le monde, tout le temps. C'est quelqu'un de passionné. Elle me rappelait tellement Volodia, toujours prête à donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour atteindre son but… J'imagine que c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rapprochées.

– Ella a un griffon.

Alva marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis sourit :

– Zanor. C'est Volodia qui l'a trouvé. Il l'a donné à Lévine car il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper, et Lévine l'a dressé pour en faire le chien de garde de sa petite sœur. Lévine et Astrid font toujours dans la démesure. Même leurs animaux de compagnie sont terrifiants.

Draco ricana. Il envisagea de demander ce qu'était Cirth, puis la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : un oiseau, de la démesure ? Très probablement un aigle royal, comme le familier de Lévine qui portait son courrier. Il changea de sujet :

– Et ton père ?

– Ma vie ne tournait plus vraiment autour de lui, lâcha Alva en s'assombrissant. Je revenais pendant les vacances, et c'était tout : je revoyais Cathy, Oswald, Borislav, Maman. Mon père, un peu, aussi. Comme je n'étais plus aussi souvent au manoir, il a commencé à m'oublier : il se concentrait sur mes frères.

Oswald et Borislav, les cobayes sacrifiés. A chaque fois qu'Alva mentionnait ces deux frères, Draco revoyait l'expression sinistre de Narcissa qui lui décrivait leur mort. _Gorgés de magie noire, explosant comme des feux d'artifice._

Andreï Netaniev était vraiment un monstre.

– La mère de Cathy a espacé ses visites chez nous à partir de ma deuxième année, à cause de son travail. Volodia, en revanche, venait à Durmstrang presque tous les mois, rapportant des échantillons de dragon. Et à chaque fois, il prenait le temps de parler avec moi, de m'écouter, de m'aider… Il me parlait de tout, depuis la météo jusqu'à l'évolution de la politique. Il était là, il était toujours là. Il ne me traitait jamais comme une gamine. Il m'aimait. C'était mon frère préféré.

Sa voix se brisa. Elle renifla, puis reprit, un ton plus bas, d'une voix enrouée :

– Il me parlait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il disait qu'il ne le rejoindrait jamais et que je ne devais pas faire comme Borislav et Oswald. Je le croyais. Je croyais en lui. Je croyais toujours en lui. Même si j'étais fascinée par la magie noire, c'est à cette époque que j'ai décidée d'être fidèle aux idéaux de Volodia, et pas à ceux de mon père. Volodia, lui, il était toujours là pour moi. Je l'aimais, Volodia. Bien plus que mon père. C'était en lui que je croyais.

Elle secoua la tête, et se tut un instant avant de murmurer :

– Et maintenant, il est mort. Ma vie tournait autour de Père et de Volodia, et Père a tué Volodia et va peut-être me tuer ensuite.

Draco hésita qu'un instant sur la conduite à tenir. Parce que lui-même n'avait pas vraiment eut beaucoup d'amour dans son enfance, mais aussi parce qu'Alva avait l'air à deux doigts de s'effondrer et que c'était tout bonnement surréaliste. Alva était si fière. Jamais elle ne tomberait. Jamais elle ne permettrait qu'on la voie tomber.

Mais Alva n'était plus cette jeune fille forte qui les protégeait, lui et ses amis, des Gryffondors et de la haine du monde. Alva était juste une enfant qui voyait l'ombre d'un monstre sous la porte, une enfant terrifiée qui n'avait personne pour la réconforter.

Draco passa ses bras autour d'elle, d'un geste maladroit et sincère, et la serra contre lui.

– Il ne va rien se passer, chuchota-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Il ne te trouvera pas. Il ne te fera rien. Je te le promets.

Alva resta immobile un instant. Peut-être figée de surprise, ou ne sachant pas comment régir. Un instant, Draco eut peur qu'elle ne l'envoie balader.

Puis elle posa son front contre son épaule.

Et elle se mit à pleurer.

.

**.**

**.**

**A propos :**

[1] « _Cirth_ » est un alphabet runique dans le _Seigneur des Anneaux_, la célèbre saga de Tolkien : Astrid et Lévine lisent de la littérature Moldu.

.

* * *

.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous fais mon laïus sur mes perso. Oui, parce que j'ai beaucoup hésité sur ce chapitre. Sur les sentiments d'Alva vis-à-vis de son père.

Ce qui a le plus marqué Alva, ce n'est pas tant la mort de sa famille que la terreur que lui inspire son père. C'est une peur assez comparable à celle qu'éprouve Harry face à Voldemort. Le genre de peur que devait éprouver Severus Rogue face à son père à lui. Alva est insignifiante, elle ne fait pas le poids, elle ne peut pas le battre et ils le savant tous les deux. Andreï est fort, puissant, et il la méprise, il la déteste. Pour des raisons complexes. Ce qu'elle est _(sa fille, sa responsabilité, un rappel vivant de sa femme qu'il a finit par apprécier)_ et ce qu'elle n'est pas _(un garçon, un guerrier, un allié fiable, quelqu'un qui adhère à sa cause)_.

Voilà. Donc Alva et son père se haïssent. Alva le craint et Andreï ne la comprend pas. Mais il restent père et fille et ce lien les empêche d'être de véritables ennemis. Ils y a _quelque chose_ qui les relie. J'imagine que ça doit être pareil pour les enfants battus : terreur, haine, amour, et c'est le troisième qui les fait le plus souffrir.

Voilà, bravo d'avoir suivi mon petit speech ! xD

.

* * *

_._

_A suivre..._

.


	15. Pré-au-Lard

**Poudre de cheminette : réponse aux review.**

Oulà,** Don-jul**, à partir du moment où tu as eu un 18 en maths personne n'a le droit de remettre en doute ton intelligence ! Les maths, c'est le Mal Absolu.

Alva et Harry se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne sont prêts à l'admettre... Toujours en train de veiller sur leur troupe, prêts à sortir les griffes. Et oui, j'ai fait un sacré boulot sur la psychologie d'Alva. Je veux dire, pourquoi une snob comme elle irait prendre les armes, si ce n'est par terreur ? S'il n'y avait pas eu Andreï, Alva serait devenue exactement comme Astrid (dont tu fera la connaissance dans quelques chapitres)...

Merci **Caella** pour ta review postée à minuit x) Tu ne dormais pas ?

**Letilablue**, tu sais que les Arums comptent parmi mes fleurs préférées ? x) Et sinon, oui, les personnages gagnent en profondeur. Oui, tous. Même Ron, petit à petit xD C'est dur de faire joujou avec la psychologie, mais j'adore ça.

Effectivement **Alixe**, le jugement d'Alva est très sévère, limite cruel. Mais c'est le point de vue de beaucoup de gens, ceux qui étaient du mauvais côté de la guerre... Quand à Ron, je rappelle que c'est Harry qui a aidé Malefoy, que Ron n'a fait que suivre. Et j'imagine (mais ça n'engage que moi) que les débuts de sa relation avec Hermione ont été aussi houleux que leur amitié : disputes, désaccords... Ron la ferme la plupart du temps, c'est déjà une énorme avancée comparée à ce qu'il était à 14 ans, mais on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il devienne tout gentil avec les angemorts alors que ça ne fait pas un an que son frère est mort.

Et, au passage, Draco est infiniment plus qu'un sex-symbol *_bave_* Mais je l'imagine mal être "lassé" de ses disputes avec Harry, vu que Saint Potty est l'un des responsables directs de sa situation de paria. Harry, lui, est certainement "lassé", mais surtout très très mal à l'aise : il est parfaitement conscient que Draco le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait à sa famille...

Merci beaucoup **Dess** ! Quand à la mort d'Astrid, non non, ce n'est pas dans mon intention de la tuer tout de suite, même si se lancer à la chasse au mage noir n'a pas été une brillante idée ! Astrid est comme le jeune Sirius Black : aucune prudence, aucune retenue, elle se croit au-dessus de tout et elle fonce tête baissée...

**Futilement moi**, tu me flattes là... Mes personnages sont hors-normes mais totalement humains ? Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau compliment ! Parce que tous les personnages doivent être pleins de paradoxes et n'incarnent pas un unique trait de caractère, j'ai adoré écrire cette partie sur le plaidoyer d'Harry, la peur d'Alva... Et, plus tard, d'autres personnages vont peu à peu évoluer : je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec eux.

Enfin, bref, tes compliments ont énormément gonflé mon ego, du coup j'ai arrêté mon épisode de Game Of Thrones exprès pour écrire la suite de _Renouveau_ (et plus spécialement le coming-out d'un personnage ! xD).

Ah ah ah, **El**', Alva ne se confie pas facilement donc je crois que c'est l'un des derniers passages où elle se livre un peu à propos de son passé x) Profite ! Quant à Volodia, roooh j'aurais trop aimé le garder en vie ce type u_u

**.**

* * *

**Post-it sur un kiwi : **Vous savez, dans mon terrier... Je veux dire, mon studio étudiant (ahem), qui se trouve dans une résidence étudiante... Il y a des chats. Beaucoup de chats qui se baladent sur le parking et les terrasses (dont la mienne). Et je gagatise totalement sur les chats.

KYAAAAAH ILS SONT TROP MIGNONS !

Bref.

Vous savez, en début de semaine j'ai mangé des champignons et... Bwaaah, j'aurais pas du, j'ai été malade deux jours. ET j'ai faits des rêves zarbi... Une fois j'ai enterré mon ex (bien fait !). Une autre fois je me suis engagée dans l'armée française puis je me suis transformée en dragon et ça me soulait de tirer au bazooka. Et ensuite j'ai fait un cauchemar en technicolor où je conduisait une boite de nuit sur roues (ou une voiture remplie de soudards, au choix) et où je perdait le contrôle sur une longue, looooongue route...

Bref. Les morilles, c'est pas bon.

Et je suis sûre que vous vous en foutez de mon racontage de vie ! x)

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Pré-au-Lard**

**.**

Alva ne reçut aucune autre lettre de Lévine, ni d'Astrid. Une trompeuse monotonie s'était installée parmi les membres du Club. Bien sûr, leurs séances d'entraînement continuaient, ils se retrouvaient pour faire leurs devoirs, ils mangeaient tous ensemble, mais la tension revenait. Alva restait de marbre, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais sa nervosité était presque palpable.

– Espérons que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard la calmera, marmonna Blaise.

Lui, Ryan, Draco et Kim étaient rassemblés autour d'une table à la bibliothèque, étudiant les familiers. Alva aurait dû se joindre à eux, mais elle leur avait encore une fois faussé compagnie. Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis la lettre de Lévine. Draco la soupçonnait d'explorer le château à la recherche d'un passage vers la mystérieuse arme qui était censée y être cachée.

– La prochaine sortie est le 14 février, l'informa distraitement Kim en feuilletant un grimoire.

Les trois garçons autour de la table se redressèrent insensiblement, alarmés, et la Serdaigle les regarda d'un air narquois. Elle était prête à parier n'importe quoi qu'ils avaient _tous_ oublié la St Valentin.

Blaise haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence :

– Je lui demanderai de venir avec moi.

Les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers lui si vite qu'on entendit craquer des vertèbres, et Ryan lâcha tout haut :

– Quoi ?!

Draco et Kim piquèrent du nez dans leurs livres pour masquer leurs rires devant l'air effaré du Serdaigle blond, et ce dernier grimaça quand il se prit un coup de pied sous la table.

– Ce n'est qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Ryan, pas une demande en mariage.

– Tu me rassures, ricana Malefoy en émergeant de son bouquin. Un instant, j'ai bien cru que tu allais ramener une rousse à ta mère : ça aurait juré avec la déco du manoir.

Ryan abandonna tout espoir de dignité et se mit à rigoler, tandis que Draco se prenait à son tour un coup de pied et manquait de tomber à la renverse. Mrs. Pince surgit aussitôt comme un diable de sa boîte :

– Sullivan ! Malefoy ! Barthemis ! Zabini ! Dehors immédiatement, vous dérangez tout le monde !

Les huitièmes années, peu désireux d'affronter la bibliothécaire, prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Ryan rigolait toujours comme un bossu. Il ne se calma que plusieurs minutes plus tard, dans les couloirs, sous le regard meurtrier de ses trois compagnons.

– A cause toi, c'est fichu, on ne retournera pas à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui ! grogna Kim.

Ryan écarta dédaigneusement l'argument d'un geste de la main :

– On s'en fiche ! Information du jour : Blaise s'intéresse à Alva. Alors, dis-nous, Blaise, depuis quand ?

– Depuis le début, répondit Draco d'un ton narquois. Blaise s'intéresse à tous les membres féminins de son entourage plus ou moins proches.

– Mais pas Anaïs, précisa Zabini en voyant le regard soupçonneux de Ryan. Et de toute manière, de manière générale, pas celles qui sont déjà prises. Je suis un Serpentard : je ne prends jamais de risques inutiles.

– Anaïs a un copain ? s'affola Ryan.

Draco se frappa le front, exaspéré. Pour un Serdaigle, Ryan était vraiment lent à la détente. Kim, elle, leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers son camarade pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille : aussitôt, Ryan devint cramoisi.

– Oh.

– Oui, « oh », lâcha sarcastiquement Blaise.

– Je crois que je vais inviter Anaïs à Pré-au-Lard alors, balbutia le Serdaigle.

Draco applaudit posément, attirant sur eux les regards surpris d'un groupe de troisièmes années qu'ils croisaient en sens inverse. Kim éclata de rire, et détourna charitablement la conversation :

– Mais Blaise, tu n'avais pas manifesté tellement d'intérêt pour Alva, avant, non ?

Le métis haussa les épaules, pensif.

– Si. Comme tout le monde, je pense. Tout le monde s'intéresse à Alva, quelque que soit la manière ou le degré. Chris adore la taquiner, plaisanter avec elle : un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait lui demander de sortir avec lui. Un autre exemple : regardez Nathan ou Cathy. Pour eux, c'est la grande sœur de leurs rêves.

– T'as pas tort, fit Kim d'un air songeur. Valerian l'admire énormément. J'en serai quasiment jalouse. Et Ryan…

– Ne me mêlez pas à ça ! protesta l'américain.

– Tu es collant et protecteur avec elle, je dirais donc que tu la considère comme une petite sœur, continua Kim sans lui prêter attention. Tu es fils unique, non ?

Ryan grommela un assentiment. Blaise, ravi du sens que prenait la conversation, continua sa liste :

– Kim, comme Jack, vous êtes venus à elle parce que vous aviez besoin d'une protection. Elle est votre bouclier autant que votre amie. Et Theo, David et Simon sont totalement fascinés par elle : elle est plus qu'un bouclier, elle est leur protectrice, leur ange gardien. Si Draco n'avait pas les chevilles aussi enflées, il aurait aussi cette attitude-là.

Malefoy voulu lui donner un coup sur la tête, et Blaise se déroba en ricanant, avant de poursuivre :

– Elle est spéciale. Elle est peut-être « toujours sur ses gardes », comme tu l'as si bien dit, mais c'est quelqu'un de fort, qui n'a pas besoin des autres. Tellement pas besoin des autres que si on tente de s'imposer, on risque de se ramasser un râteau mémorable ! C'est pour ça que personne n'a encore tenté sa chance avec elle. Alors que Theo, David, Chris, Jack ou même Draco en meurent d'envie, hein ?

– N'importe quoi, réfuta Draco. Je ne draguerai jamais une rousse, _moi_.

Blaise ricana. Kim, elle, avait froncé les sourcils, et son visage s'était dangereusement assombrit :

– Attends. Tu comptes profiter de la… situation difficile d'Alva ?

Draco lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas avoir employé les mots « faiblesse » ou « détresse ». Car même si c'était exactement de ça dont il s'agissait, il se sentait mal-à-l'aise à l'idée qu'Alva puisse avoir besoin d'aide. Elle avait beau avoir fondu en larmes contre lui quelques jours plus tôt, il savait que ça n'avait été qu'un instant d'abattement passager : tous les deux, ils avaient fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Alva les avait tous protégés. Aucun d'entre eux ne devait abuser de sa faiblesse en ce moment.

Blaise se retrouva donc la cible de trois regards noirs, et leva les mains en signe de reddition, esquissant un grand sourire rassurant :

– Eh, du calme ! Je vais juste tâter le terrain, histoire de savoir à quoi m'attendre… Je ne vais sans doute même pas lui proposer de sortir avec moi !

Draco haussa un sourcil faussement incrédule, et le rabaissa illico quand Kim le gratifia lui aussi d'un regard meurtrier : il ne voulait pas les laisser penser qu'il était d'accord avec Blaise. Il se contenta de croiser les bras :

– Fiche-lui la paix, Blaise. Elle traverse une mauvaise passe.

– Par Merlin, c'est une coalition ! grommela le métis. Ecoutez, je ne vais rien lui faire, à notre Messie couronnée d'arums. Je vais lui proposer d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi, on passera un bon après–midi de manière strictement amicale, et si ça doit s'arrêter là, ça s'arrêtera là !

– J'espère bien, grommela Ryan.

– Réaction typique d'un grand frère protecteur, dit doctement Kim. Mon analyse était donc juste.

– Ça suffit, docteur Freud ! marmonna Ryan.

– Qui est Freud ? s'intéressa Blaise.

– Un Moldu, répondit platement Draco. Une sorte de psychomage halluciné qui rapportait tout à complexe par rapport à sa mère.

– Tiens, tu lis des bouquins Moldu ? s'intéressa Ryan.

– Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans la bibliothèque du manoir… Et toi, alors ?

– Mon père a des amis Nés-Moldus ennuyeux à mourir, lâcha Ryan en haussant les épaules. Quand on va chez eux, je me planque derrière un bouquin de leur bibliothèque. Comme ça je passe pour un intello cultivé et ils ne viennent pas me souler.

Kim ricana, puis revint au sujet principal :

– Bref, je suis d'accord avec Ryan et Draco. Si Alva ne t'as pas sauté dessus pour t'embrasser durant cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu as intérêt à renoncer à la…

– Draguer ?

– Séduire ?

– … J'allais dire _courtiser_, fit-elle en fusillant du regard Ryan et Blaise qui eurent le bon goût de prendre un air coupable. Ah, les garçons…

Draco esquissa un sourire moqueur, mais se garda bien d'intervenir.

Leur petit groupe se sépara quelques minutes plus tard, les Serdaigles et les Serpentards repartant vers leurs salles communes respectives. En chemin, Blaise et Draco croisèrent le Trio d'Or, mais même si Malefoy et Potter ne purent s'empêcher de se fusiller du regard, chacun passa son chemin sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Il y avait du progrès.

Theo était déjà avachi sur son lit dans le dortoir des huitièmes années de Serpentard. Entouré de grimoires ouverts et de parchemins roulés ou froissés, il releva à peine la tête à leur arrivée.

– Vous avez été rapides.

– Ryan nous a fait virer de la bibliothèque, expliqua brièvement Blaise. Tu fais ta Métamorphose ?

– Finie. Je fais une pause.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Blaise et Draco constatèrent que le parchemin sur lequel Theodore écrivait avait une légère teinte argentée. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'ils sortent chacun leur Silverscroll.

– Mot de passe ?

– Etoile noire.

…

_**Arrivée de Draco.**_

_**Arrivée de Blaise.**_

**Draco dit : **Etoile noire ? Encore une idée de Luna…

**Jack dit :** Non, elle n'est pas là.

**Nathan dit :** C'est moi !

**Blaise dit :** Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas l'Astronomie ?

**Nathan dit :** Il manque des tas de choses à la culture sorcière, dites donc ! Star Wars, ça ne vous dit rien ?

**Valerian dit :** C'est quoi ?

**Jack dit :** Un film. Un film excellent. J'adore Yoda.

**Nathan dit :** Ah oui, il est génial, hein ?

**Theo dit :** Je me sens un peu exclu, là.

**David dit :** Hum, désolé de te lâcher Theo, mais… Sang-Pur ou pas, je l'ai vu, ce film. Et j'admets qu'il est cool.

**Simon dit :** Il est trop bien ! Je veux être Jedi !

**Cathy dit :** Ils parlent en quelle langue, là ?

**Draco dit :** Tiens, tu es là aussi ? Un jour, il faudra penser à ajouter une liste des connectés…

**Blaise dit :** Au fait, Cathy !

**Cathy dit :** Oui ?

**Blaise dit :** Est-ce qu'Alva va à Pré-au-Lard avec quelqu'un à la St. Valentin ?

**David dit :** Hein ?!

**Theo dit :** Blaise ?

**Jack dit :** Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je pense…

**Simon dit :** Eh !

**Cathy dit :** … Je ne pense pas. Tu vas lui demander ?

**Blaise dit :** Oui. La St. Valentin n'arrive qu'une fois par an, après tout.

**David dit :** Blaise…

**Blaise dit :** Kim m'a déjà fait la leçon et Ryan m'a un peu menacé. La vertu de notre jolie Russe rousse ne craint rien, rassurez-vous.

**Jack dit :** Blaise !

**Theo dit :** Je lui ai balancé un grimoire à la figure, il va être temporairement indisponible.

**Draco dit :** Je confirme.

**David dit :** Au fait, parlons de cette St. Valentin. Qui va inviter qui ?

**Theo dit :** Luna va être invitée par Neville dans un avenir plus ou moins proche : ça fait trois jours qu'il me casse les oreilles pour que je le conseille.

**David dit :** Ah ah ah ! Et tu lui as conseillé quoi?

**Theo dit :** De jouer les Gryffondors, c'est à dire de ne pas réfléchir.

**Draco dit :** C'était particulièrement approprié.

**Jack dit :** Très drôle.

**Draco dit :** Tu iras avec qui, toi ?

**Jack dit :** Cassandre Farrow. Poufsouffle, même année que moi. Et toi ?

**Draco dit :** Aucune idée. J'hésite à demander à Astoria Greengrass, septième année à Serpentard. Mais elle est bien capable de voir là une demande de mariage.

_**Arrivée d'Alva.**_

**Theo dit :** Ah ben quand même !

**David dit :** Tu as fait un détour par Tatooine ou quoi ?

**Alva dit : **Tatooine ? C'est quoi ça ?

**Nathan dit :** Une référence Moldu.

**Alva dit :** Ah. Au fait, vous avez vu Nosferatu, le chat de Blaise ? Il a ENCORE grossi.

**David dit :** Yep. Il est énorme, on dirait un coussin.

**Theo dit : **Carrément un canapé, si tu veux mon avis. J'ai actuellement une vue prenante sur l'objet du scandale, et il occupe TOUT l'oreiller de son maître.

**Draco dit :** Tiens, Blaise a l'air de se réanimer.

**Blaise dit :** Alva, j'ai quelque chose à te demander !

**Draco dit :** Et nous écoutons tous ta réponse avec attention.

**Alva dit :** Je t'écoute.

**Blaise dit :** Puis-je t'inviter à venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard lors de la prochaine sortie ?

**Draco dit :** C'est à dire la 14 février. La St. Valentin.

**Alva dit :** Merci Draco, je sais.

**Blaise dit :** Alors ?

**Alva dit :** Non.

**Blaise dit :** …

**Draco dit :** AH ! Theodore, tu me dois deux Gallions !

**Blaise dit :** C'était ça ces messes basses dans mon dos ?! Traîtres !

_**Blaise a quitté la conversation.**_

_**Draco a quitté la conversation.**_

_**Theo a quitté la conversation.**_

**Alva dit :** Je renonce à comprendre.

**oOoOoOo**

Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Alva, Draco, Theodore, David et Kim partirent ensemble au village. Blaise s'était consolé de son râteau en sortant avec Astoria Greengrass. Les autres s'étaient eux aussi trouvé quelqu'un pour les accompagner.

David et Theodore, toujours reclus à cause de la réputation de leurs noms, étaient seuls, sans surprise. Alva n'avait reçut aucune demande : la rumeur du râteau de Blaise s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et personne n'avait tenté sa chance. Draco, même avec son père en prison, avait quand même reçut des marques d'intérêt très appuyées de certaines filles, qu'il avait toute repoussées courtoisement. Kim, elle aussi, avait reçut une dizaine d'invitations : elle les avait toutes rejetées avec allégresse.

Alva était un peu jalouse de voir l'intérêt que les garçons semblaient porter à la belle brune. Contrairement à Alva, qui était jolie mais sans plus, Kim avait tout d'un mannequin : des cheveux magnifiques, un visage malicieux, de beaux yeux, une taille de guêpe, des courbes délicates. Et contrairement à Alva qui, elle le savait, avait parfois un comportement autoritaire qui faisait fuir d'éventuels prétendants, Kim était joyeuse, affable et indéniablement populaire.

– Sérieusement, personne ne t'intéressait ? demanda David avec incrédulité.

– Si, bien sûr, fit négligemment Kim. Mais pas parmi ceux qui m'ont demandé.

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par le cri d'un rapace, et levèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir un faucon pèlerin gris descendre à toute allure vers eux. Alva eut juste le temps de marmonner un sort pour transformer sa moufle en gant de fauconnerie avant que l'oiseau de proie ne s'y pose.

– Finist !

– Le fameux faucon ? fit Draco avec intérêt.

– Il est trop génial, lâcha Alva avec ferveur. Il nous a repéré dès qu'on a franchit le portail ! Hein, Finist ?

Elle gratouilla le rapace sous le bec, et l'oiseau ferma les yeux de contentement, sous le regard fasciné des autres élèves de Poudlard.

– Mais tu n'as pas une chouette ? demanda David.

– Cathy a une chouette. Mais Finist n'est pas autorisé à livrer le courrier à Poudlard. Crétins d'Anglais ventousés à leurs traditions stupides de hiboux.

Kim gloussa. Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard qu'Alva leva le bras, et que Finist s'envola comme à regret. La Russe le suivit des yeux avec mélancolie. Theodore se hâta de détourner le sujet pour la dérider un peu :

– Et si on commençait par Zonko ?

– Attendez, intervint David. Il y a une maison qui a un truc Moldu pour lire les films, et je crois qu'ils ont _Star Wars_. On pourrait aller le voir, non ?

Blaise avait vu juste : la sortie à Pré-au-Lard était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour changer les idées d'Alva. La maison dont parlait David portait une enseigne _« Sans magie mais fascinant quand même : Monde des Moldus »_, et les propriétaires possédaient un magnétoscope et des cassettes. Les cinq amis purent donc voir le premier film de _Star Wars_, ce qui les occupa bien deux heures.

Il était quinze heures quand ils quittèrent le Monde des Moldus pour faire découvrir le reste de Pré-au-Lard à une Alva enthousiasmée. Elle se montra fascinée par les farces et attrapes, et plus encore par les friandises d'Honeydukes : cubes de glace à la noix de coco, dragées surprises, Souris glacées, Fizwizbiz, caramels… Ils repartirent de là leurs sacs pleins et la bourse plus légère.

Sur le chemin des Trois Balais, David et Theo entamèrent un concours de glissades sur un bas-côté verglacé. Kim se joignit à eux avec enthousiasme, mais renonça dès la première chute. Pendant que les deux amis l'aidaient à se redresser en la taquinant au sujet de sa maladresse, Alva s'approcha subrepticement de Draco.

– J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à entrer dans le bureau de la Directrice.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil et pivota vers elle :

– Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

– Je dois parler à Rogue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « ce n'est pas une bonne idée » ?

– Draco, c'est pas drôle. Rogue sait où est la…

Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air un peu paranoïaque, puis se pencha vers lui et acheva un ton plus bas :

– Rogue sait où est l'objet que je cherche dans le château.

Draco repensa à la lettre d'Astrid. L'objet, c'était une arme. Une arme volée par Rogue au père d'Alva et mise en sécurité à Poudlard, sinon détruite. Si Alva voulait voir Rogue, c'était soit qu'elle désespérait de trouver la cachette de l'arme, soit qu'elle voulait accélérer ses recherches parce qu'elle paniquait. Draco penchait plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Après tout, Astrid avait disparu et Andreï Netaniev était peut-être toujours en vie.

Il jeta un regard à David, Theo et Kim, toujours sur leur plaque de verglas, et débita à toute vitesse :

– Cet objet a un lien avec ton père, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'il t'obsède autant.

Alva se mordilla la lèvre, tritura les arums dans ses cheveux roux, puis inspira un grand coup.

– Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais je sais que c'est censé être une arme, que c'est mon père qui l'a créé dans son labo, et donc que j'ai dû l'y aider. Rogue l'a volée avant qu'elle ne soit terminée. Et maintenant, il faut que je la récupère avant mon père.

Draco voulu lui dire que son père était probablement mort, qu'elle avait peur pour rien, et que de toute façon elle était en sécurité à présent, qu'elle était capable de mettre un couteau ou une flèche dans le mille à vingt mètres et qu'elle avait faillit mettre fin à la lignée des Potter.

Au lieu de ça, il dit :

– D'accord, je vais t'aider.

La Russe lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Et Draco songea avec intérêt que, sans tâches de rousseurs, yeux bruns et tribus de frangins façon Weasley, les rousses pouvaient vraiment être très jolies.

Puis le fil de ses réflexions fut interrompu par une boule de neige qui s'écrasa sur son oreille droite. David poussa un rugissement de victoire… Avant de se prendre lui-même une boule de neige dans la tête, de la part d'Alva.

– Bataille de neige ! clama Kim en commençant à mitrailler Alva et Draco.

– Stratégie de fuite ? proposa la Russe en reculant.

– Avec plaisir, accepta le blond.

Poursuivis par les trois autres, ils prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et s'enfuirent à travers la grande rue. Des boules de neige tombaient de nulle part comme des obus, lancés par Theo et Kim totalement déchainés, et David utilisait sa baguette pour jeter de la poudreuse à la façon d'un canon à neige.

Draco attrapa la main d'Alva et l'entraîna dans une rue parallèle : au passage, la Russe se retourna et projeta une grande gerbe de neige sur leurs poursuivants, leur arrachant trois cris aigus et simultanés. La rousse éclata de rire, et se remit à courir. Au passage, ils croisèrent Jack et son amie Cassandre, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et à l'air joyeux : aussitôt, le couple se précipita sur leurs traces pour soutenir Theo et les autres, arrachant un juron à Malefoy.

Ils tournèrent dans une autre ruelle, un cul-de-sac où le sol enneigé était boueux et piétiné : ils étaient piégés, et ils n'avaient que quelques secondes d'avance sur leurs poursuivants…

Alva pointa sa baguette sur Draco et, d'un sort informulé, l'envoya sur le toit d'une maison voisine. Comprenant la stratégie, Malefoy fit léviter la Russe jusqu'à côté de lui, et ils s'aplatirent en silence sur le toit couvert de poudreuse, guettant leurs poursuivants. Et ces derniers, en arrivant dans la ruelle, hilares et armés de boules de neige, marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

– Ils sont où ? lâcha Cassandre.

Elle avait les yeux noisette, des cheveux ondulés et en bataille, et un serre-tête noir. Globalement, elle était plutôt jolie. Mais comme tous les autres, elle n'avait jamais participé à une vraie bataille : et elle ne pensa pas à regarder en l'air.

– Ils doivent être sous un sortilège de Désillusion ! s'exclama Jack en brandissant sa baguette. Il faut explorer le cul-de-sac !

Bravement, les cinq complices s'avancèrent dans la ruelle. Les deux sorciers perchés sur le toit échangèrent un regard.

– Je prends la neige des les toits depuis la maison rouge là-bas jusqu'à celle à notre droite, murmura Draco. Sortilège de bombardement : lévitation de blocs de neige et explosion en dizaines de boules. Et toi ?

– Je me charge de la neige tous les autres toits, chuchota la Russe en réponse. Un sort de métamorphose dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

Ils esquissèrent un identique sourire carnassier, et se mirent au travail, agitant leurs baguettes et murmurant entre leurs dents les sorts de leur contre-offensive. S'échappant de leurs baguettes, de minuscules paillettes se déposaient sur les blocs de neige qu'ils allaient utiliser. Très vite, tous les toits de village, couverts d'une épaisse couche de flocons, se mirent à briller.

Leurs cinq poursuivants étaient presque arrivés au bout de la ruelle quand Draco s'immobilisa, et jeta un regard interrogatif à Alva. La Russe acheva sa litanie, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et proposa :

– Tu commences ?

Draco leva sa baguette et murmura la fin de son sortilège. Aussitôt, la neige sur ses toits frémit… Et, comme si des canons venaient de pousser sous la couche de flocons, d'énormes boules de neige furent projetés dans les airs avant d'exploser dans la ruelle, provoquant un concert de cris et de jurons. Leurs adversaires quittèrent la ruelle, toujours poursuivis par une pluie nourrie de boules géantes, et parvinrent dans la rue principale. C'est là qu'ils virent Draco et Alva, qui s'étaient mis debout sur leur toit pour admirer le spectacle.

– Ils sont là ! cria inutilement Jack juste avant de se prendre une boule de neige.

– A mon tour, lança joyeusement Alva. _Levez-vous !_

Obéissant à son ordre, la neige frémit. Un instant, Draco pensa que la poudreuse s'agglomérait pour former de gros blocs d'un mètre de long, à jeter sur leurs adversaire : mais les blocs s'affinaient, se ciselaient, et très vite les toits furent recouverts de statues de neige en forme de loups. Une véritable armée de loups.

– A l'attaque, _Arma Diana_ ! rugit la Russe avec enthousiasme.

Les loups de neige, comme un seul être, bondirent des toits pour envahir la grande rue. Des cris d'effroi s'élevèrent, qui se muèrent en glapissements surpris quand les gens s'aperçurent que les loups volaient en éclats à la moindre boule de neige, se transformant en inoffensif tas de poudreuse. Cassandre fut heurtée de plein fouet par un des canidés, qui la renversa sous le choc, et elle se retrouva aussi couverte de flocons que si on lui avait renversé dessus une brouette de neige.

Draco, qui n'avait pas cessé d'envoyer des obus de neige un peu partout, se redressa soudain comme un chien de chasse à l'affut.

– Regarde, voilà Potter.

En effet, Potter et sa copine Weasley sortaient des Trois Balais, sans doute attirés par le brouhaha. Sur les traces sortirent aussi Granger et Weasley, eux-mêmes suivis par Padma Patil et Justin Shepper, puis par Anaïs et Ryan qui se tenaient la main.

Ryan dit quelque chose, et désigna Alva et Draco assis sur le rebord du toit, qui observaient le chaos dans la rue, et y participaient activement. Justin éclata de rire, Weasley –le mec– se renfrogna, Weasley –la fille– leva sa baguette…

Alva agita négligemment sa baguette d'if.

Une dizaine de loups de neige tournèrent la tête vers les Trois Balais avec une synchronisation impressionnante, et bondirent sur les cibles que leur maîtresse leur avait désignées. Padma, Justin et Granger finirent les fesses par terre, couverts de tas de neige, mais certains loups explosèrent spontanément alors qu'ils bondissaient sur Potter ou un des Weasley, et tout le monde finit recouvert de flocons.

Ryan et Anaïs éclatèrent de rire, et se joignirent à la bataille de neige générale qui avait envahi la grande rue. Draco leur envoya un obus de neige dessus : mais Anaïs le détourna, et le bloc compact alla se fracasser sur Blaise, qui venait d'émerger de Zonko.

La magie s'était mise de la partie : les sorts fusaient, et bientôt les loups ne furent plus les seules créatures de neige à bondir partout. Justin abandonna Padma pour se joindre sans hésiter au féroce combat qui opposait David à un loup de neige particulièrement agile à éviter les projectiles.

Potter tenta de faire cesser le combat en stupéfixiant un loup, mais ce dernier se transforma en torrent de flocons qui déferlèrent sur le Survivant : ce dernier s'écrasa par terre avec un hoquet surpris. Ronald Weasley hésita visiblement entre l'hilarité et la colère, mais en voyant Potter, si couvert de poudreuse qu'on ne le reconnaissait que grâce à ses lunettes, ce fut l'hilarité qui l'emporta. A la fin, il dut même s'appuyer contre un mur tellement il riait.

– Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est quoi ce sort ? s'exclama Draco en se tournant vers Alva.

Sans cesser de diriger les loups, Alva esquissa un sourire supérieur :

– _Arma Diana_, « l'armée de Diane », en référence à la déesse de la chasse chez les Romains. Là, je n'ai pas rendu les loups très solides, et j'ai utilisé de la neige poudreuse. Mais à la base, c'est un sort de combat : on peu créer des loups de pierre ou de glace, et quand ils se brisent, ils explosent en milliers de morceaux tranchants.

Elle marqua un temps de silence, puis rajouta à voix basse :

– C'est Astrid qui me l'a apprit, celui-là.

Un obus de neige explosa un peu trop près d'eux, et ils se retrouvèrent avec les cheveux saupoudrés de blanc. Draco épousseta machinalement ses épaules de la main gauche, sans cesser ses tirs de la main droite, puis lâcha :

– Elle va bien. Elle a Zanor et Cirth avec elle, elle est plus que compétente, et je ne la pense pas assez stupide pour aller se jeter dans une entreprise suicidaire tel un Gryffondor moyen. N'est-ce pas ?

Alva pouffa, amusée, puis se redressa souplement, toujours au bord du toit. C'est à ce moment que Draco constata que la quantité de neige de ses réserves commençait à fondre, et qu'il restait moins d'un quart des loups. Tout le monde était occupé par la bataille de neige généralisée, mais Theo, David, Ryan et Anaïs avançaient vers Draco et Alva d'un air déterminé.

– Oh oh.

– Filons d'ici !

Draco jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la hauteur qui les séparait du sol, puis poussa un soupir résigné et, à la suite d'Alva, dégringola avec plus ou moins d'adresse jusqu'au sol, dans le cul-de-sac où ils avaient piégé les autres. Évidemment, alors qu'Alva atterrissait avec la grâce d'un chat, lui faillit s'écraser par terre.

La Russe eut le bon goût de ne pas rigoler, mais son sourire en coin en disait long.

Ils filèrent à toutes jambes en direction de la sortie du village. Il fallut bien rejoindre la grande rue, et à cette occasion, Draco mit en pratique son apprentissage des sortilèges de déneigement pour se frayer un passage. Alva, virevoltant de droite et de gauche, envoyant boule de neige sur boule de neige dans toutes les directions, attendit qu'ils aient quitté le cœur de la bataille et salua sa prestation en faisant une profonde révérence :

– Je suis impressionnée. Tu as failli noyer Blaise sous la neige.

– C'est de ta faute, aussi, grommela Malefoy en reprenant son avancée vers la sortie du village. A chaque fois, il faut que tu provoques le chaos.

– Techniquement, c'est David qui a commencé.

– Oui, mais tu te fais toujours remarquer.

– Pas faux, convint la Russe après un instant de réflexion.

Ils étaient quasiment à la sortie du village, à présent. Dans un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent vers le centre, où la neige volait partout et d'où fusaient cris et rires. Au milieu des tirs et des flocons, Ryan et Anaïs s'embrassaient.

Alva esquissa un petit sourire.

– J'aime bien ce genre de chaos.

Draco sourit sans répondre. Puis il se détourna… Et tomba nez-à-nez avec Hermione Granger. Le Serpentard eut un mouvement de recul : comment était-elle arrivée aussi près ?

Alva, en remarquant elle aussi la présence de la Gryffondor, sursauta :

– Granger ?

La Née-Moldu était couverte de neige. Ses cheveux, son bonnet, son écharpe, son manteau, sa robe, tout était saupoudré de blanc, à croire qu'elle s'était roulée dans du sucre-glace. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air narquois, et Hermione lui jeta un regard féroce. Alva se hâta de désamorcer le conflit :

– Où sont Potter et Weasley ?

– En train de perdre leurs neurones à faire joujou dans la neige, répondit dédaigneusement Hermione en époussetant vainement son manteau.

Alva et Draco ricanèrent, et Hermione jeta un regard prudent au Serpentard avant de lâcher de mauvaise grâce, s'adressant aux deux complices :

– C'était une belle démonstration de magie.

– Merci, fit tranquillement Alva.

Elle marcha sur le pied de Malefoy, et ce dernier remercia également la Née-Moldu du bout des lèvres. Hermione sembla hésiter un long moment, puis soupira :

– Hawking, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

– Bien sûr, fit Alva sans bouger.

Granger lui jeta un regard aigu et précisa :

– Seules.

– Ah, lâcha la Russe toujours immobile. Pourquoi donc ? Draco peut écouter tout ce que tu as à me dire. Sauf si ça parle de magie noire, bien sûr.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et maugréa quelque chose qui ressemblait à _« non mais vraiment, là j'hallucine »_. Granger, après avoir à nouveau hésité une poignée de secondes, se jeta à l'eau :

– Je tenais à m'excuser si ce que je t'ai dis dans la bibliothèque t'a offensé.

Alva plissa les yeux, se souvenant de leur conversation houleuse à propos de la division des Maisons. Ça datait de plusieurs mois. Et, objectivement, c'était Alva qui avait envenimé les choses, ça aurait donc dû être à elle de s'excuser.

Mais Alva étant ce qu'elle était, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Excuses acceptées, Granger.

– Et… Est-ce qu'on pourrait travailler nos Runes ensemble ? Tu es vraiment douée.

Alva fit mine de réfléchir. Mais sa décision était déjà prise : Granger lui faisait une offre de paix, elle n'allait pas refuser ça.

– Ça marche. Mercredi soir, à la bibliothèque ?

La Gryffondor esquissa un sourire soulagé et hocha la tête :

– Ça me va. Eh bien, à plus tard, Hawking, Malefoy.

– A plus tard, Granger.

Draco se contenta d'un léger signe de tête, et Hermione se dirigea à grands pas vers le centre de Pré-au-Lard, sans doute pour arracher Potter et compagnie à la bataille de neige. Alva la suivit des yeux, pensive.

– Les Gryffondors sont vraiment bizarres.

– _Tu_ es la personne la plus bizarre de Poudlard, objecta malicieusement Draco.

Alva haussa les épaules sans démentir puis, lui adressant un sourire lumineux, elle se dirigea vers le château. Le blond n'eut d'autre choix que de lui emboiter le pas.

– Et sinon, tu as une idée pour entrer dans le bureau de la Directrice ?

– Euh…

– Je suppose que ça veut dire non.

– Laisse-moi réfléchir, tu veux ?

Très haut dans le ciel, un faucon volait joyeusement au-dessus d'eux, en direction du château.

**oOoOoOo**

Blaise fit craquer ses doigts, et s'attira ainsi le quadruple regard meurtrier de Ryan, Anaïs, Alva et Hermione. Ils étaient tous les cinq en train de faire leurs devoirs de Runes. Ou plutôt, Ryan recopiait sur Alva qui avait fini et qui avançait son commentaire de Métamorphose, et les trois autres travaillaient. Luna se trouvait à la même table qu'eux, absorbée dans un devoir de DCFM.

Quelques mois plus tôt, voir Hermione au sein de leur groupe aurait été quasiment mission impossible. Mais depuis la visite à Pré-au-Lard, deux jours plus tôt, les relations entre le Club et le Trio d'Or s'étaient nettement réchauffées. Enfin, surtout entre le Club et Hermione. Potter restait retranché dans une prudente neutralité, et Weasley continuait à ronchonner dans son coin.

– Tu as fini ? demanda Granger avec espoir en se penchant sur le dictionnaire que consultait Blaise.

– Oui, vas-y, fit négligemment le Serpentard en faisant glisser le livre vers elle. Alva, tu travailles ?

L'imbécilité de sa question lui valut un coup d'œil exaspéré de la Russe. Oui, elle travaillait. Sa plume –la superbe plume bleue offerte par Astrid pour Noël– grattait frénétiquement le parchemin. Elle en était à vingt centimètres sur le sortilège de Métamorphose animale d'un objet inanimé et elle devait vraiment se concentrer pour être claire et concise.

– On peut parler ? continua Blaise, inconscient du danger.

– Non.

– Oh, aller. C'est à propos de la St. Valentin.

Alva redressa la tête d'un air intéressé. Malheureusement, Blaise ne voulait pas parler de la bataille de neige, ni même de l'Arma Diana. Ryan faillit se planter sa plume dans la main quand Blaise lâcha :

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu y allais avec Draco ?

Alva haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le métis lui coupa la parole, agitant un doigt d'un air réprobateur :

– Ce n'est pas la peine de nier ! Vous y êtes allés ensemble, vous êtes repartis ensemble, et au village, vous étiez tous les deux presque collés l'un à l'autre ! Tu pouvais me le dire, tu sais. Franchement, on est amis, pourquoi tu gardes le mystère ? Et puis, on s'en doutait, que tu avais une liaison secrète et torride avec Draco !

Il y eu un silence de mort. Puis, Luna, relevant la tête de son parchemin, demanda avec un intérêt poli :

– Tiens, tu te drogues maintenant ?

Blaise lui lança un regard indigné. Le reste de la tablée parut reprendre ses esprits. En fait, Ryan et Hermione tournèrent un regard ébahi vers Alva –qui était toujours bouche bée– tandis qu'Anaïs plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas rire.

Puis la Russe se reprit, ramassa sa mâchoire qui pendait lamentablement, et explosa, indignée.

– Par Merlin, Blaise ! On était en train de se faire noyer sous la poudreuse, forcément, dans ce foutoir, on a réduit la distance de bienséance de trente centimètres réglementaire ! Ensuite, je suis allée à Pré-au-Lard avec quatre personnes ! Je les ai, euh, perdues par accident ! Et pour finir… Espèce de tordu, je n'ai pas de liaison secrète et torride avec Draco ! Ni de liaison _pas_ secrète d'ailleurs !

– Ah bon ?

– Non, il est trop blond pour moi. Et, au nom du ciel, comment ton cerveau a pondu un truc aussi dingue ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fumé au juste ?!

Blaise grogna quelque chose d'inaudible, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et afficha un air résolument boudeur.

– Pourquoi tu m'as mis un râteau alors ?

– J'ai besoin d'une raison ? fit la rousse d'un ton acide.

– Je suis un Apollon. Évidemment que tu as besoin d'une réponse pour refuser de passer du temps avec moi. Toutes les filles recherchent avidement ma compagnie.

Blaise avait glissé une subtile touche d'autodérision dans ses paroles, mais ça ne suffit pas à adoucir l'humeur de la Russe. Alva plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant :

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison, et je ne recherche pas _avidement_ ta compagnie. En revanche, toi, tu vas très vite rechercher celle de l'infirmière Mrs. Pomfresh si tu ne te remets pas à bosser dans les secondes qui viennent.

– Tu vas me jeter un sort ? railla le métis.

– Non, rétorqua tranquillement Alva. Mais je vais t'enfoncer cette plume de vingt-sept centimètres dans l'orifice de ton choix et tu peux être sûr que là, vraiment, tu rechercheras _avidement_ l'infirmerie.

Blaise la regarda quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si elle en était vraiment capable. Alva soutint son regard sans broncher. Et apparemment, Zabini eut sa réponse, car il se replongea sagement dans l'étude de sa traduction.

Anaïs, qui gloussait toujours derrière ses mains, camoufla son rire dans une toux factice, tandis qu'Alva s'acharnait de plus belle sur son parchemin –avec sa plume de vingt-sept centimètres. Ryan et Hermione échangèrent un regard interloqués. Luna fut la seule à conserver sa sérénité à toute épreuve.

Alva était moins prompt à s'enflammer qu'avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, moins agressive donc, mais elle restait facilement irritable. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. C'était sans doute pour ça que Blaise la pensait amoureuse, sans oublier que, parfois, Draco et elle échangeaient des regards entendus.

Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le moyen de s'introduire dans le bureau de McGonagall, à moins d'être convoqués… Ce qui compliquerait singulièrement les choses : Alva n'avait pas l'intention de discuter avec Rogue sous les yeux de la Directrice. Elle avait déjà assez de mal à gérer la suspicion de Stensenn.

– Alva ?

– _Quoi_ ? grogna la Russe avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle releva la tête à temps pour voir Ryan lever les yeux au ciel. Hermione avait quitté la table pour aller ranger un livre, et le Serdaigle blond profitait vraisemblablement de l'occasion pour parler hors de portée des oreilles de Granger :

– On fait quoi ce soir au Club ?

La rousse repoussa machinalement une mèche de cheveux en arrière, puis lâcha :

– On continue avec les armes blanches.

- Encore ? râla Blaise.

– Oui, encore. Vous devez tous être à peu près capable de vous débrouiller avec un poignard.

Ryan grommela pour la forme mais ne protesta pas. Luna, qui avait finit son devoir, commençait à ranger ses affaires. Alva ajouta un point final à sa conclusion et se redressa sur sa chaise, satisfaite. A en juger par le sourire de Granger, qui revenait s'asseoir et qui en avait profité pour jeter un œil à la copie de la Russe, ça devait être bon.

– Dans mon souvenir, tu étais nulle en Sortilèges au début de l'année… lâcha Blaise.

– Maintenant, on commence à voir des sorts plus offensifs, répondit tranquillement Alva.

Ryan sourit, gentiment moqueur :

– Et tu excelles en tout ce qui est duel, castagne, agression, bagarre, baston et autres joyeusetés, je me trompe ?

– Et en Runes, précisa Hermione avec sérieux.

Alva ricana discrètement, et referma son sac. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la table lorsque Potter –seul, pour une fois– déboula dans la Bibliothèque, encore plus échevelé que d'habitude, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à leur table.

– Malefoy a essayé de me tuer.

– Quoi ?! bondit Zabini. C'est impossible !

Ryan et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard sceptique, et Blaise rectifia aussitôt :

– En ce moment, c'est très peu plausible !

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? grogna Alva.

Elle avait sa baguette à la main, et ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Potter, sur la défensive, leva les mains pour montrer qu'il était désarmé.

– J'ai rien fait, d'accord ? Je sais juste que Malefoy m'a sauté dessus en m'insultant au détour d'un couloir. Il avait visiblement pété les plombs…

– Il fallait bien que ça arrive, fit tranquillement Luna.

Blaise et Alva lui jetèrent un regard noir. Harry esquissa une grimace, puis fixa la Russe d'un air de martyr :

– Hawking, le plus à plaindre, c'est moi. Tu lui as appris à se battre, non ? Je _sais_ que c'est toi.

C'est à ce moment qu'Alva remarqua que le Survivant avait la lèvre enflée et qu'il se tenait le ventre en grimaçant. Draco n'avait pas lancé de sorts : il s'était contenté de ses poings. Que Merlin bénisse le Club.

– Draco ne t'aurait pas agressé sans raison valable, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Potter haussa les épaules, l'air mal-à-l'aise. Il jeta un regard à la dérobée en direction de la Russe.

– Quand McGonagall nous a séparés, il a dit quelque chose… Comme quoi il était sûr que j'étais associé à des tueurs…

– Oh, lâcha Blaise qui venait visiblement de comprendre. Il y a eu une agression des Capuches Blanches sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce matin. C'était peut-être sa mère. J'ai lu l'article en diagonale parce qu'il n'y avait ni dégâts ni blessés : apparemment, c'était sur le seuil de Gringotts et les gobelins ont cru à une attaque. Autant dire que les Capuches Blanches ont vite déguerpies.

– Des Capuches Blanches ? répéta Ryan.

– Des anti-Purs, traduisit Luna. C'est le nom que leur donne la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Ils disent que c'est juste une bande agressive, mais qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux.

Ryan siffla entre ses dents :

– J'espère que Justin n'entendra jamais ça. Ils ne parlent jamais des meurtres et des tortures dans la _Gazette_ ?

Harry devint livide :

– Quels meurtres ?

– T'occupe, éluda Alva qui réfléchissait à toute allure.

Il y avait un truc qui clochait. Draco était au courant pour l'attaque de sa mère et il savait qu'elle allait bien. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir agressé Potter ?

Alva décida de jouer l'ignorance :

– Comment va Narcissa ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Draco ?

– Mais rien !

– Pour Narcissa, je peux te répondre, risqua Blaise. Les gobelins ont dégommés ses agresseurs et elle a transplané avec son elfe de maison. Elle a probablement écrit une lettre pour en informer Draco, et quand il l'a reçue, il a sauté sur Potter.

Alva se contenta de croiser les bras, le visage indéchiffrable, et Hermione posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de l'Elu :

– Les Capuches Blanches s'en prennent souvent aux familles de Mangemorts. Malefoy a dû penser que, en tant que figure de proue des ennemis de Voldemort, tu…

– Je sais, grommela Harry en jetant un regard oblique vers Alva. On s'en fiche, après tout.

– Comment va Draco ? lâcha Ryan.

Potter haussa les épaules :

– Comme cet abruti s'est jeté sur moi quasiment sous le nez de McGonagall, elle l'a convoqué. Alors je n'en sais strictement rien.

– Il a dû être sacrément secoué, fit Blaise d'un air pensif. Sa mère n'a pas de baguette, elle aurait pu se faire tuer.

Mais Alva n'écoutait déjà plus.

La mère de Draco avait été attaquée, mais apparemment sans succès. Ce n'était pas le genre de Malefoy de s'énerver pour ça. Même s'il avait été choqué. Surtout s'il avait été choqué. Les Malefoy élevaient la dissimulation au rang d'art…

Et Draco avait lu la Gazette de ce matin : il l'avait prit dans le sac de Blaise en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et l'avait lu en long et en large pendant que Zabini dormait. Il l'avait dit à Alva, pendant qu'ils discutaient en cours de DCFM. Ils avaient même parlé de cette agression et Draco lui avait dit que sa mère allait bien…

Draco n'avait été ni surpris ni choqué par la nouvelle. Il n'avait donc pas pété les plombs comme le croyait Potter. Pourtant, il lui avait sauté dessus… Sous le nez de McGonagall… Ça ne tenait vraiment pas debout, cette histoire. Il devait y avoir autre chose… Alva plissa le front, réfléchissant à toute allure, puis elle comprit.

Draco avait fait ça dans le but d'être _vu_ par la Directrice. Et d'être _convoqué dans son bureau !_

Mais bien sûr ! C'était ça ! Draco n'avait pas utilisé de magie et il avait des motifs tout à fait valables justifiant sa supposée colère : la Directrice allait donc le sermonner dix minutes, essayer d'être compatissante, puis le renvoyer en cours. Mais Draco allait entrer dans son bureau.

Et avoir le mot de passe.

– Il faut que j'y aille, lâcha brutalement Alva en se levant.

– Tu ne le trouveras pas, lâcha Blaise en relevant les yeux de son devoir. Il doit sans doute bouder dans le dortoir.

L'image fit ricaner Ryan et sourire Hermione, mais Potter grimaça d'un air gêné. Alva en éprouva une sombre satisfaction : un jour, Potter finirait par culpabiliser assez pour oser agir. Elle savait qu'elle faisait preuve de mauvaise foi en accablant le Gryffondor de sa rancune, mais après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y avoir une autre cible à sa colère…

Elle quitta la Bibliothèque à grands pas, ayant dans l'idée d'aller dans son propre dortoir et d'utiliser son Silverscroll. Quand ils voulaient parler de leur petit complot, Draco et elle utilisaient le mot de passe « Severus Rogue » : il ne serait donc pas difficile de le contacter.

En fait, elle n'alla pas bien loin : trois couloirs plus tard, elle tomba sur Malefoy, qui venait en sens inverse. En la voyant, le blond esquissa un petit sourire supérieur et lâcha d'une voix traînante :

– Devine ce que j'ai découvert.

– Inutile de jouer à ce jeu, rigola la Serdaigle. Potter est venu me voir pour se plaindre de toi.

– Oh.

– Et vu ce que tu viens de dire, mes suppositions étaient justes : tu es un aussi grand acteur que Kim, dis-moi ! Tu as totalement mené Potter en bateau.

– Ça, c'était pas dur…

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et Alva se souvint d'un regard identique échangé une nuit, alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient avec la cape d'invisibilité. Mais cette fois, le mauvais coup qu'ils préparaient pourrait bien avoir de plus graves conséquences…

Alva repoussa résolument cette pensée.

– Alors, quel est le mot de passe de la Directrice ?

– _Actinidia polygama._

Alva le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Malefoy prit un ton patient, et lui expliqua lentement :

– C'est une herbe aux chats qui ressemble à une liane.

– Mais d'où elle sort ça ? C'est un mot de passe, pas un examen d'entrée au Petit Séminaire !

Draco ricana, et croisa les bras d'un air assuré.

– Alors, à quand notre prochaine escapade illégale ?

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	16. La malédiction

**Hiboux postaux :** Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos commentaires !

Hey **Skully-bonbon** ! Ouais, à mort Ginny, le pouvoir aux Kiwi ! ... Ah c'était pas ça le coeur de ta review ? Bon, ok, je range mes armes alors... Hum. Bon, ça mis à part, Draco n'a pas tapé Harry que pour arranger Alva non plus, il a un grand sens du sacrifice (ah ah) mais il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! xD Je suis sûre qu'il s'est bien amusé aussi !

**Caella**-la-noctamble, ça va devenir ton nouveau surnom /PAN/ Et oui Draco et Alva sont de parfait Serpentards en surface, mais au fond, on n'est jamais que d'une seule Maison. Dans l'un des derniers chapitres, Rogue révèle dans quelle Maison Draco aurait du aller (parce que comme Harry, il a fait pression sur le Choixpeau)...

Ma vie te fait rire **Don-jul** ? T'as bien raison, moi j'aime ma vie, elle me fait tripper ! xD  
Et oui Blaise drague tout ce qui a une poitrine (Chris aussi mais lui il a des manières, au moins u_u). Par contre je ne crois pas qu'il retentera sa chance de sitôt... Alva se laisse pas approcher si facilement ! Même pas part Draco (même s'il est beau, blond, intelligent et que ej suis uen groupie), comme le pensait Blaise.  
Ravie de voir que ce chap' t'a plu, c'est un des meilleurs d'après moi ! Oui oui je reste modeste x)

.

* * *

**.**

**La cocaïne d'un fruit : **En ce moment, je me drogue avec _Game Of Throne. _Les livres (la saga du_ Trône de Fer_), la série télévisée (_Game Of Thrones_, que je regarde en streaming grâce au wif de ma fac de droit, mwéhéhé), les fics (sur la version originale : _A Song of Ice and Fire_).

Je sniffe, je me pique, je mange, je me drogue avec cette saga. J'ai même commencé une fic dessus ! Bon, je ne changerai pas l'intrigue principale : c'est juste pour le plaisir de mettre un OC là-dedans, et de vivre par procuration son évolution dans ce monde médiéval extrèmement réaliste.

Mon OC est une très bonne archère, une mercenaire. Mais elle a le feu au cul. Oh, et un ego typique de sa région. Elle se tape n'importe qui, mais envoie chier de manière très virulente ceux qui ne lui plaisent pas. C'est la pire salope que j'ai jamais créé ! xD

Et comme elle va avoir du mal à se taper mes perso préférés (Arya, Jaime, Tyrion, le Limier), je vais faire en sorte qu'elle les fasse chier un maximum. Pour le délire. Je sens que ça va être drôle avec le Limier...

**.**

* * *

**.**

**La malédiction**

**.**

Il ne fallut que quelques heures à Draco et Alva pour organiser leur intrusion dans le bureau directorial. Tout d'abord, Alva voulait y aller seule : mais Draco finit par la persuader qu'elle aurait l'air maligne si elle se faisait attraper. Mieux valait qu'il vienne aussi, pour faire le guet mais aussi pour justifier leur présence : si un professeur les voyait, il était plus plausible que ce soit Malefoy qui soit venu voir Rogue, parce que c'était son parrain.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour y aller cinq jours plus tard : un mercredi soir, aux environs de minuit. En milieu de semaine, la Directrice avait peu de chance d'être à son bureau si tard.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la Salle sur Demande en dehors des réunions du Club afin de revoir les sortilèges de furtivités, comme le charme de Désillusion ou le sortilège de la Bulle de Silence, ainsi que quelques passes de combat, par précaution. Draco soupçonnait la Serdaigle de s'entraîner en plus, seule : quand ils se rendaient dans la Salle sur Demande, la cible accrochée au mur était toujours criblée de flèches neuves.

Et, tous les matins, Alva guettait le courrier avec une intensité presque douloureuse. Mais ni Lévine ni Astrid n'écrivirent.

– Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ! tenta Blaise mardi matin.

Alva haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, et touilla sans entrain dans son porridge :

– Astrid est comme un membre de ma famille. Je m'inquiète, c'est normal.

– Vous êtes si proches que ça ? s'intéressa Theodore.

La Russe lui jeta un regard par en-dessous, comme pour le mettre en garde contre son indiscrétion, mais répondit quand même :

– A partir de ma deuxième année, je ne suis plus revenue chez moi durant les congés scolaires. La Citadelle –c'est comme ça qu'on appelle Durmstrang chez nous– est devenue ma maison. Pas de Père, pas de comparaison avec mes frères. Astrid était toute ma famille.

Elle esquissa un sourire malicieux, et ajouta :

– Et j'avais découvert le rayon de la bibliothèque réservée à la magie noire.

– Vaste programme, commenta Draco. Et Lévine, d'où est-ce que tu le connais ? Vu la tête de ses messagers, ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

Alva lui tira la langue puérilement :

– Je ne suis pas n'importe qui non plus !

Avec un bel ensemble, les trois Serpentards de huitième année haussèrent un sourcil moqueur, ce qui fit rire Kim. Alva les fusilla du regard.

– A partir de ma cinquième année, j'ai passé toutes mes vacances chez Astrid. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Lévine. Il possède une immense fortune, une grande influence politique, une puissante magie, et en plus il est beau… Bref, c'est Dieu sur Terre : mais il adore sa sœur. Elle en fait ce qu'elle veut.

La description de Lévine fit glousser quelques personnes. Ce jour-là, pour une fois, les huitièmes années étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor, en bout de table : un grand espace vide les séparait des autres élèves en rouge et or, qui les observaient avec méfiance ou colère. Indifférents à l'hostilité de leur Maison, Justin et Anaïs faisaient barrière entre leurs camarades et leurs amis du Club.

– Pourquoi à partir de la cinquième année seulement ? interrogea distraitement Ryan.

Alva haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, mais la tension était revenue dans son regard. La cinquième année, date du retour de Voldemort… Draco, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, perçut le changement et dévia la conversation :

– Au fait, Alva, c'est l'anniversaire de Theo, jeudi.

Toute la table se tourna vers Nott, qui rosit, soudain embarrassé. Kim ouvrit de grands yeux :

– Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit !

– Vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé, se défendit Theo. Et je vous préviens, je ne veux rien.

Les autres échangèrent des regards éloquents, et il devina qu'ils ne l'écouteraient évidemment pas. Jeudi matin, une montagne de cadeau l'attendrait probablement au pied de son lit.

– En tout cas, mon anniversaire est le vingt-sept décembre, lâcha Kim. Vous n'avez plus d'excuse pour ne pas m'offrir double dose de cadeaux à Noël !

– Premier janvier, sourit Ryan. Je suis né en même temps que l'année !

– Le vingt mai pour moi, précisa Anaïs.

– Comme moi ! s'exclama Blaise.

– Je suis né le deux octobre, lança David. Et Simon le trois septembre.

Machinalement, leurs regards se tournèrent vers Simon, Valerian, Nathan et Cathy : ils étaient tous les quatre à la table des Serdaigle, entre Luna et Chris, et discutaient avec animation. Jack, lui, se trouvait à la table des Poufsouffles, avec sa petite amie Cassandre.

– Mon anniversaire est le cinq juin, fit Draco en se resservant. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à l'oublier.

– Moi le vingt-quatre février, lança Alva. Deux jours après Theo.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama à nouveau Kim d'un air outré. Et tu ne l'avais pas dit !

– Vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé, fit la Russe avec malice.

La conversation ayant définitivement dévié du sujet sensible, Draco s'autorisa un petit sourire d'autosatisfaction. Alva pouvait bien proclamer autant qu'elle le voulait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un pour protéger ses arrières. Et c'était exactement ce que Draco faisait.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la journée, en Métamorphose, que Draco eut l'occasion de demander à Alva comment s'était déroulée, pour elle, l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Terry Boot était à l'infirmerie à cause d'une potion mal préparée qui avait apparemment des effets laxatifs à retardement, et Potter se mit en binôme avec Weasley, laissant les deux complices seuls.

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir comment s'est passée la fin de ma quatrième année ? fit Alva avec méfiance.

Draco marmonna le sort et pointa sa baguette vers l'eau dans la bassine sur la table, mais sans succès. L'eau frémit à peine, loin de se transformer en animal.

– Pour savoir. Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle tu t'es mis à habiter chez Astrid, non ?

Alva grommela, puis pointa sa baguette sur l'eau à son tour. Cette fois, le liquide s'éleva, se modela doucement en forme vaguement quadrupède, puis s'effondra dans le baquet avec une grande éclaboussure. La Russe jeta un regard mauvais à l'eau.

– Ce sort m'énerve. Ce n'est qu'une version inférieure de l'Arma Diana, pourtant !

– C'est censé être joli et décoratif, dit doctement Draco. Une figurine liquide, quoi. Tu es tellement habituée à la magie sophistiquée et agressive que tu en oublies les bases. Concentre-toi sur la forme finale de la sculpture et, par pitié, sois _délicate_.

Alva respira profondément pour chasser son agacement, puis relança à nouveau le sort. Cette fois, l'eau s'éleva docilement, devint golem quadrupède, puis s'affina pour devenir un petit loup liquide… La Russe poussa un cri de joie. Mais sa concentration fut rompue, et l'eau retomba dans la bassine, inerte.

– C'était mieux, fit Laughlin en passant. Continuez, Miss Hawking.

Alva esquissa un sourire, et Draco et elle échangèrent un regard complice. Tandis que Malefoy s'attaquait à son tour à la bassine, Alva s'appuya sur la table et le fixa d'un air méditatif.

– Pour répondre à ta question, ma quatrième année a été la plus paisible, je pense : sans Karkaroff, la discipline était moins stricte, et Astrid et moi faisions les quatre-cent coups. Ce n'est qu'en Juin que je suis descendue de mon nuage, en revenant chez moi. Mon père était fou de joie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu. Moi, je n'en savais rien et je suis tombée des nues. Puis j'ai pensé à Cathy et ce qui risquait de lui arriver, avec ce malade dans la nature. J'étais inquiète pour elle. Et pour mes frères, parce qu'un jour, Père allait se servir d'eux sur le champ de bataille. Et j'avais peur, aussi, peur d'être impliquée…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et continua :

– Cet été là, je me suis disputée avec mon père pour la première fois.

Draco resta silencieux. Lui n'avait pas eu le courage de se dresser face à ses parents, jamais. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne réalisait pas que leurs choix étaient mauvais. Peut-être était-ce qu'il n'y avait eu personne pour l'éclairer. Sauf Severus Rogue, et Lucius l'avait écarté de Rogue dès que Draco avait reçut sa mission au début de sa sixième année.

– Par la suite, il ne m'a adressé que très peu la parole. Pas seulement pendant les vacances d'été : même après, il a toujours été glacial. Mes frères suivaient son exemple, mais ils étaient mal à l'aise. Oswald était déjà l'assistant de mon père à cette époque, puisqu'il avait quitté Durmstrang. Borislav venait de finir sa septième année et en avait encore une à terminer, mais il visait lui aussi à suivre les idées de Père. Il n'y avait que Maman qui s'adressait encore à moi. Elle avait l'air si triste et si fière de me voir m'opposer à Père… A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'étais juste heureuse qu'elle ne m'évite pas comme le reste de la famille.

Diane Hawking aimait ses enfants plus que tout, se souvint Malefoy. Elle était morte pour ses fils. A l'époque, avait-elle déjà compris qu'elle suivrait son époux afin de protéger ses enfants, et qu'elle ne reverrait plus Alva en vie ?

– C'est pour ça que tu as préféré vivre chez Astrid, lâcha Draco.

– Oui. Pendant ma cinquième et ma sixième année, à chaque vacances, j'allais chez elle. C'était aussi là qu'allait Volodia durant les congés. Il s'entendait très bien avec Lévine.

– Au fait, quel est le nom de famille d'Astrid et Lévine ?

Alva marqua une imperceptible hésitation :

– Koenig.

Le nom sonnait allemand, pas russe, mais Draco ne fit pas de remarque et jeta à nouveau le sort sur l'eau. Cette fois, la forme esquissée d'un guépard apparut, et fit même un pas ou deux avant de retomber, liquide, dans le baquet. Alva ricana, et le Serpentard lui donna un coup de coude. La Russe se mit prudemment hors de portée, sans cesser de sourire.

– Je crois que si Lévine et Volodia s'entendaient si bien, c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux maladivement protecteurs.

Draco releva la tête avec intérêt, et Alva continua :

– Durant ma cinquième année à Durmstrang, je voyais moins Volodia, parce qu'il était de plus en plus pris par son travail. Et Astrid ne se sentait pas vraiment impliquée par le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr : des milliers de kilomètres nous séparaient. Mais Lévine, lui, était conscient du danger. Il n'arrêtait pas de nous mettre en garde.

Elle ricana, et jeta à nouveau le sort de métamorphose sur l'eau. Son loup liquide ne cessait de s'améliorer. Quand il retomba dans la bassine, elle reprit son monologue :

– C'est comme ça que nous avons décidé d'apprendre à nous battre, Astrid et moi. On voulait s'entraîner pour être prête en cas de vrai combat. Bien sûr, nos familles respectives nous avaient appris le duel : mais ce n'était pas suffisant. C'est en me souvenant de ça que j'ai eu l'idée du Club.

– Je croyais que le combat magique était enseigné comme une matière normale à Durmstrang, fit remarquer Malefoy.

– Normalement, ce n'est enseigné qu'en septième et huitième année, et nous n'avions que quinze ans, mais nous étions déterminées. Je me suis aussi inscrite aux sports de combats dont je vous ai parlé dans le Poudlard Express. Volodia, quand il passait, nous aidait sans réserve. Et Lévine aussi, pendant les vacances. Lévine est le meilleur épéiste que j'ai jamais rencontré. C'est grâce à eux tous qu'aujourd'hui je sais me battre.

Elle eut un sourire amer.

– Mais surtout grâce à Volodia. C'était un professeur exigeant… Il s'inquiétait. Pas seulement pour moi, mais pour le monde entier… Volodia aurait été un très bon Gryffondor.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, les yeux dans la vague, puis secoua la tête et posa à nouveau son regard bleu sur le Serpentard.

– C'est à toi de jeter le sort.

Draco haussa un sourcil devant le brusque changement de sujet, mais n'insista pas. De toute façon, Alva n'en dirait pas plus.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'eau, murmura la formule. Et cette fois, le guépard miniature et translucide qui apparu et leva la tête vers eux était absolument parfait.

**oOoOoOo**

Il était minuit et demi. Immobile contre le mur du couloir, protégée par un sort de Désillusion sur elle et d'un sort d'Obscurité dans le couloir, Alva redressa la tête en sentant approcher Draco. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir ni l'entendre, mais elle se doutait qu'il était là. Ce n'était pas à cause de ses Runes de Vigilance : c'était juste son instinct.

Elle se décolla dur mur où elle se trouvait, et désactiva le sort d'Obscurité. Dans la clarté subitement retrouvée du couloir éclairé par les torches, elle discerna la silhouette de Draco, même s'il était lui aussi Désillusionné.

– Tu es en avance, constata le Serpentard.

– Je ne tenais plus en place, se contenta de dire Alva. On y va ?

Ils s'éloignèrent à pas de loup dans le couloir. Ils n'eurent qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir avant d'arriver devant la gargouille hideuse qui gardait le bureau de McGonagall. Alva inspira à fond, les épaules raidies par l'appréhension, puis Draco et elle dissipèrent leurs charmes de Désillusion. La gargouille riva son regard sur eux d'un air suspicieux :

– La Directrice est absente.

– Oui, mais on a le mot de passe, lâcha Draco avec assurance. _Actinidia polygama_.

La gargouille les lorgna avec méfiance, mais s'écarta, révélant le passage. En le franchissant, Malefoy s'inclina légèrement vers la hideuse sculpture de pierre :

– Merci, Gardien.

L'air peu amène de la gargouille s'atténua, et les deux élèves commencèrent à gravier les escaliers. Derrière eux, ils entendirent le passage se fermer, et Alva lança un regard moqueur à son ami :

– Je te trouve bien poli, Malefoy-le-snob.

– Il est bon de montrer du respect à ceux qui peuvent nous offrir leur aide, répliqua tranquillement le blond. Et les gargouilles apprécient beaucoup le titre de Gardien.

– Tu es sympa quand ça t'arrange, en fait.

– Comme toi.

– Hum, pas faux.

Ils avaient atteint la porte en bois massif du bureau de McGonagall. Avant d'entrer, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, et Draco cacha son embarras derrière un sourire narquois :

– Rappelle-toi que j'étais contre cette idée.

Alva ricana, puis ouvrit en grand la porte à double battant du bureau et entra d'un pas décidé. Draco la suivit avec plus de réticence.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et les innombrables tableaux accrochés aux murs semblaient dormir. Alva jeta immédiatement un puissant _Opaciencio_ afin d'insonoriser la pièce, tandis que Draco allumait la lumière et fermait la porte. La plupart des portraits continuaient à dormir, mais une voix paisible s'éleva dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les intrus :

– Draco. Et Salvakya, je présume ?

Le portrait de Dumbledore les regardait, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Les deux élèves, qui avaient brandit leurs baguettes, se regardèrent d'un air penaud. Puis Draco répondit, prudent :

– En effet, Monsieur le Directeur.

– Oh, je ne suis plus Directeur ! fit joyeusement Dumbledore. Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Une autre voix, plus froide, répondit à cette question :

– Je crois que je le sais, Monsieur le Directeur.

– Professeur Rogue ! s'exclamèrent Alva et Draco avec un bel ensemble.

Severus Rogue, dans son portrait, haussa un sourcil hautain. Dumbledore lui adressa un regard amusé, souriant dans sa barbe :

– C'est bien la première fois que j'entends des élèves vous appeler avec une telle joie dans la voix.

Alva l'ignora, et s'approcha du tableau de Rogue :

– Professeur, vous savez pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?

– Et c'est une mauvaise idée, Netaniev ! dit sèchement l'ex-Mangemort.

– C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit, glissa Draco l'air de rien.

Alva lui jeta un regard noir, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue et releva le menton avec défi :

– Mon père est vivant.

Dumbledore et Rogue tressaillirent, et échangèrent un bref regard. Draco, lui, s'intéressa plutôt à la porte du bureau directorial : il la rendit transparente pour eux, et jeta plusieurs sortilèges visant à détecter quiconque monterait les escaliers.

Rogue scruta Alva avec attention :

– Vous êtes sûre ?

– Les chances que ce soit lui sont supérieures à 75%, précisa Alva. Personne ne sait s'il a été tué ou non. Et je pense que…

– Je lui ai jeté le Sortilège de la Mort, dit Rogue d'un ton cassant.

Alva le regarda, les yeux ronds.

– Quoi ?! Mais quand ? Comment ?

– Juste avant mon_ (Rogue esquissa un sourire sans joie)_ dernier face à face avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je m'y rendais, en réalité, quand je l'ai croisé dans un bosquet désert : dès que nous nous sommes reconnus, les sorts ont fusés. Mais il était blessé. J'ai été le plus rapide.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Alva secoua la tête, et lâcha :

– Avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, professeur _(Rogue lui jeta un regard courroucé)_, j'allais dire que je pensais qu'il avait fait un Horcruxe.

Rogue et Draco affichèrent un air perplexe, mais Dumbledore sursauta si violemment qu'Alva tressaillit aussi.

– Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe ? interrogea Draco.

– Un objet de magie noire dans lequel un sorcier dissimule une partie de son âme, s'assurant ainsi l'immortalité lorsque son corps vient à être détruit, récita Alva avant de pousser un hoquet de stupeur. Par Merlin, ce n'est pas ce que je pense quand même !

– Et à quoi tu penses ? fit Draco avec impatience.

– Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres… ?!

Rogue écoutait la conversation avec intérêt. Dumbledore hocha la tête :

– Oui. Voldemort en avait sept. Tous détruits par Harry et ses amis.

Draco eut l'air dégoûté. Rogue, horrifié. Alva resta muette un instant, puis se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de la Directrice :

– Je crois que je vais m'asseoir…

Il y eut un long silence, puis, sous le feu du regard meurtrier de Rogue qui alignait les faits et constatait l'évidence, à savoir que le vieux barbu avait envoyé trois enfant détruire l'âme du Lord, Dumbledore toussota :

– Comment connaissez-vous les Horcruxes, Salvakya ?

– Alva, rectifia la Russe sans y penser. Il y a un chapitre dessus dans _L'âme, essence de la puissance_. C'est un livre de Grindelwald.

Dumbledore se pencha soudain vers Alva comme s'il voulait sortir de son cadre :

– Pardon ?

– Grindelwald ? répéta Draco en écho. Tu as trouvé ça où ?

Alva repiqua machinalement ses arums dans ses cheveux, soudain nerveuse. Elle en avait trop dit. Avec un soupir, elle capitula, regardant le plafond :

– Dans la bibliothèque des Koenig.

– Lévine et Astrid ? fit Draco en haussant un sourcil. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils trempaient dans la magie noire à ce point…

– Pas eux, protesta Alva. Ce livre vient de leur mère, Vasilisa. Vasilisa Grindelwald.

Dumbledore fit de son mieux, mais il était clairement visible qu'il venait de s'étrangler. Rogue, plus mesuré, croisa les bras dans son tableau :

– Je pensais que Grindelwald n'avait pas d'enfant.

– Il a eu plein de bâtards, expliqua Alva. Très peu ont pris son nom, et la plupart ont été massacrés. Vasilisa s'est cachée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Mikhaïl –son mari–, qu'elle l'épouse, et qu'ils vécurent heureux en ayant beaucoup d'enfants… Enfin, deux. Elle a été tuée quand ses enfants étaient petits. Donc oui, actuellement Gellert Grindelwald n'a plus d'enfant. Mais il a deux petits-enfants.

– C'est pour ça qu'Astrid parlait de tes fréquentations douteuses, fit Draco d'un air pensif. Tu vas vraiment finir par te marier à Azkaban.

– Pardon ? lâcha Rogue d'un air surpris.

– C'est sans importance, marmonna Alva.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis lâcha :

– Ça revient au même que vous l'ayez tué ou non, professeur. Père avait un Horcruxe et il a survécu.

Dumbledore, soucieux, pianotait sur le bord de son cadre d'un air songeur :

– Êtes-vous sûre qu'il a bien fait un Horcruxe ?

Alva hocha gravement la tête, et fixa le tableau de l'ancien Directeur.

– Certaine. Il effectuait déjà des expériences sur l'âme depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne l'ai pas revu durant ma sixième année, mais quand il est revenu au manoir pour m'emmener, il était différent. Un visage moins marqué, des yeux plus rouges. Sur le moment, j'ai pensé qu'il avait, comment dire… rajeunit. Mais s'il avait des rides en moins, c'était en fait parce qu'une partie de son humanité, de son âme, avait disparue.

Elle s'accorda un instant de réflexion, puis ajouta :

– Ça explique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait ce… Cet aspect. Il n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain, avec un huitième d'âme.

Il y eut un moment de silence religieux, puis Draco lâcha :

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a mis treize ans à revenir. Comment ton père pourrait être revenu en moins d'un an ?

Dumbledore croisa ses longues mains, semblant réfléchir profondément, puis murmura au bout de quelques secondes :

– Voldemort a mis treize ans à trouver un allié pour l'aider à récupérer son corps. Je suppose qu'Andreï Netaniev a pu compter sur son beau-frère.

Draco grimaça. Ça se tenait. Le père de Cathy était en fuite. Probablement avec Netaniev. Après tout, c'était Andreï Netaniev qui avait convaincu son beau-frère d'embrasser la cause des Mangemorts : le père de Cathy était quelqu'un de faible, et Netaniev devait le mener à la baguette.

– Ça se tient, lâcha Alva. Etienne Duncan, le père de Cathy, lui est loyal comme un chien. Au fait, pourquoi mon père vous a attaqué, professeur Rogue ?

Rogue esquissa un sourire inquiétant :

– Quelques jours avant la bataille finale, je lui ai dérobé l'arme qu'il construisait. Il n'avait aucune preuve que ce soit moi, bien sûr : en fait, il pensait plutôt que c'était vous, Netaniev. Mais j'ai profité de sa colère pour le… titiller. Je suppose qu'il ne m'a pas pardonné mes propos…

–Très mature de votre part, plaisanta Dumbledore.

– Il m'agaçait, grommela Rogue.

Alva soupira et glissa machinalement les mains dans ses poches. En sentant le froid du métal du poignard maléfique, malgré le tissu dans lequel il était enveloppé, elle frissonna et reprit ses esprits.

– C'est pour cela que je suis venue, professeur Rogue, fit-elle en levant les yeux vers le tableau de l'ex-Mangemort. Je dois savoir où se trouve l'arme et ce que c'est. Et si c'est possible, je…

Elle déglutit, puis poursuivit à contrecœur :

– Je veux récupérer mes souvenirs.

Rogue scruta la Russe, impassible, et Alva soutint son regard sans fléchir. Draco observa la jeune fille, lui aussi, mais ne dit pas un mot.

Alva crevait de trouille, il le savait. Si son père était en vie, elle était sans doute la première sur sa liste. Mais terrifiée ou non, Alva refuserait toujours de s'incliner. Même devant quelque chose d'aussi puissante que le désespoir, elle ne baisserait pas les yeux. C'était quelqu'un de fier. Peut-être même trop.

– Vous aurez besoin de l'aide d'un Legilimens pour retrouver vos souvenirs, finit par dire Rogue.

– Lévine est Legilimens, fit la Russe d'un air pensif.

– Sans blague, marmonna Draco.

Alva haussa les sourcils en lui jetant un regard amusé, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue :

– Mais ça m'étonnerai qu'il fasse le déplacement. Et pour l'arme ?

Cette fois, Rogue hésita beaucoup plus longtemps. Draco le comprenait : après tout, on parlait d'une arme créée par un lieutenant de Voldemort. Etait-ce un sort, une potion ? Un nouvel Impardonnable ? Un poison ?

Draco, Alva et Dumbledore fixaient tous les trois l'ex-Mangemort, pendus à ses lèvres. Finalement, après un silence interminable, Rogue céda à contrecœur.

– Netaniev l'appelait l'Orbe Pourpre. C'est une malédiction ciblée.

– Une malédiction ?! s'étrangla Alva.

– J'ignore ce qui la déclenche, soupira Rogue. C'est une sorte de bombe à retardement. L'arme a la forme d'une grande sphère, d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre environ, constituée d'anneaux de métal entrecroisés et gravés de Runes. Au centre se trouve une boule de verre de la taille d'un Souafle, dans laquelle flottent des nuages noirs et pourpres. C'est ça, l'Orbe Pourpre.

– La boule de verre renferme sans doute la malédiction, réfléchit Dumbledore. Quand au métal…. Il doit sûrement la canaliser pour qu'elle atteigne sa cible.

Alva cligna des yeux, désarçonnée, et le vieux sorcier lui adressa un sourire :

– C'est une dérive de l'Alchimie, Miss Hawking, à laquelle je me suis moi-même intéressée dans ma jeunesse. Severus, en quel métal sont faits les anneaux ? Cela pourrait nous éclairer sur le fonctionnement de l'arme.

Rogue haussa les épaules :

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'étudier suffisamment, mais les anneaux sont constitués d'un alliage que je n'avais jamais vu. Mes premières analyses y ont trouvé du fer, du mercure, du cadmium et du plomb. Ainsi que de vagues traces de carbone.

Dumbledore resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ces nouvelles données, mais il finit par secouer la tête, vaincu. Alva se mordillait anxieusement la lèvre.

– En d'autres termes, je dois récupérer mes souvenirs pour savoir comment fonctionne l'arme et qui vise la malédiction qu'elle contient. Retour à la case départ.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis la Russe continua :

– Et où se trouve-t-elle ?

Là, Rogue esquissa un rictus amusé :

– Là où a jadis été cachée à la Pierre Philosophale, dans les sous-sols du château. L'entrée est au troisième étage, mais le chemin est jonché de pièges que j'ai installé moi-même.

– Ô joie, fit sarcastiquement la Serdaigle. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la porte : c'est une salle de classe, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la porte a été muré.

– Le mot de passe est « Phénix », l'informa Rogue. Quand aux pièges…

– Quelqu'un monte les escaliers ! les interrompit soudain Draco.

Tous les regards –y compris ceux des quelques Directeurs qui s'étaient réveillés entre-temps– se rivèrent sur la porte transparente. Personne. Alva fronça les sourcils :

– Tu es sûr ?

– Mes sortilèges sont infaillibles, rétorqua Draco en sortant sa baguette. Il y a quelqu'un et je te parie ma baguette que c'est Potter sous sa cape.

Alva poussa un juron Russe qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux incrédules à Dumbledore, et tira elle aussi sa baguette de sa poche. Elle se jeta un sortilège de Désillusion puis s'agenouilla derrière le bureau pour s'abriter d'un éventuel sort, et Dumbledore toussota :

– J'aimerai éviter que cette pièce se transforme en champ de bataille…

– Monsieur le Directeur, je crois qu'au contraire, quelques coups feraient le plus grand bien à l'ego de Potter.

Alva et Draco esquissèrent un sourire en entendant la phrase de Rogue, puis la Russe reprit son sérieux et fit signe à Draco de la rejoindre derrière le bureau. Le Serpentard se jeta un sortilège de Désillusion à son tour et, tandis qu'il éteignait la lumière, il entendit la voix d'Alva lancer d'un ton moqueur :

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas les clouer au mur. Ça heurterait cruellement mon sens de l'esthétisme.

Rogue émit une sorte de petite toux que Draco devina être un gloussement réprimé. Dumbledore soupira. Puis le silence revint dans le bureau obscur.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et un sort fusa, heurtant le mur d'en face. Aussitôt, Hermione poussa un grognement :

– Ron, espèce de crétin !

La lumière s'alluma à nouveau. Debout au centre de la pièce, les trois compagnons retiraient la cape d'invisibilité de leurs épaules, regardant autour d'eux avec méfiance.

– Merde, pesta Harry. On les a loupés.

– Impossible, la carte indiquait bien qu'ils étaient ici, non ? râla Ron.

– Oui, mais je te rappelle que j'ai du fermer la carte quand on a quitté la salle commune. Ils sont certainement partis pendant ce temps.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis redressa sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un sortilège, sans doute pour révéler la présence de personnes cachées… C'était cuit pour les deux complices cachés derrière le bureau.

Heureusement, c'est le moment que choisit Dumbledore pour faire mine de se réveiller.

– Tiens, quelle bonne surprise !

Alva jeta un œil au tableau, derrière elle. Dumbledore observait les Gryffondors avec bienveillance, mais Rogue était absent de son tableau. En fait, comme le fond de son tableau représentait une porte entrouverte, il était probable qu'il soit allé là afin d'éviter toute confrontation avec le Survivant.

– Professeur Dumbledore, le salua Harry en souriant. Je suis content de vous revoir.

La porte était restée grande ouverte derrière les Gryffondors. Toujours Désillusionnée et cachée derrière le bureau, Alva tapota la main de Draco pour attirer son attention, et écrivit avec sa baguette sur le bois du bureau :

_Sortons. Toi d'abord._

Draco serra brièvement sa main pour acquiescer, puis la lâcha et disparu. Comme la lumière n'était pas à son maximum, Malefoy avait toutes ses chances d'échapper à l'attention des trois rouges et or.

– Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi ! souriait Dumbledore. Et cela vaut aussi pour vous, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à une heure si tardive ?

Les trois membres du Trio d'Or s'entreregardèrent. Alva discerna une ombre, un mouvement, juste derrière Weasley : Draco avait presque atteint la porte.

– En fait, commença Harry, nous étions en train de travailler sur un devoir à rendre à Stensenn…

– Le _professeur_ Stensenn, le corrigea Dumbledore.

– … Et j'ai jeté un œil à la Carte du Maraudeur. J'y ai vu Malefoy et Hawking ici, dans votre bureau, enfin, le bureau du professeur McGonagall, alors…

– On est venu voir ce que ce Mangemort trafiquait ! éclata Weasley.

Alva leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de lui jeter un maléfice. Elle distingua un vague mouvement sur le seuil : Draco avait franchit la porte.

Dumbledore prit la parole d'un ton inhabituellement froid :

– Mr. Weasley, je peux concevoir qu'en raison de la haine opposant vos deux pères, vous et Draco ne vous soyez jamais bien entendu. Mais il serait temps de grandir à présent. Draco à reçut la Marque des Ténèbres contraint et forcé. Sa famille a énormément souffert. Durant la guerre, il était tout aussi prisonnier de Voldemort que l'ont été Ollivander et Miss Lovegood, si ce n'est plus.

– Il méprise tout le monde, marmonna Weasley mal-à-l'aise. C'est un parasite et un sadique.

– Tu te trompes, lâcha Granger. Malefoy était comme ça quand on était petits, mais il a changé au fil des années. Il entretient son côté snob et arrogant parce que ça fait partie de son rôle, c'est tout. Mais il est gentil et protecteur envers ses amis. Je pense aussi qu'il est beaucoup plus tolérant qu'avant. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Ron.

Weasley grogna mais ne répliqua pas. Alva songea que c'était vraiment un coup de bol que Draco soit sorti avant d'entendre Granger le défendre : il l'aurait mal pris…

Longeant les murs, elle commença à s'écarter du bureau pour contourner le Trio d'Or et rejoindre la porte.

– Avez-vous vu Hawking et Malefoy ce soir, professeur ? finit par dire Harry.

– En effet, répondit joyeusement Dumbledore. Vous les avez manqué de cinq minutes à peine.

– Et, euh, sans vouloir être indiscrets… Que voulaient-ils ?

Alva était presque arrivée à la porte, mais elle s'immobilisa pour écouter la réponse de Dumbledore. L'ancien Directeur scrutait les Gryffondor comme s'il les passait aux rayons X. Il finit par soupirer :

– Miss Hawking semble éprouver une grande antipathie pour le professeur Stensenn. Elle voulait que je lui confirme qu'il n'était pas un ennemi.

Oh. Dumbledore savait que Stensenn était détestable et Alva paranoïaque, et il additionnait les deux pour monter un scénario plausible. La Russe était impressionnée.

– Un ennemi ? répéta Hermione sans comprendre.

– Miss Hawking et sa cousine sont traquées par les Mangemorts, lâcha Dumbledore. Elias Stensenn leur inspirait une grande méfiance, de part sa connaissance de leur famille…

– Stensenn connait la famille de Hawking ? fit Weasley avec avidité. Il sait quel est son vrai nom ?

Alva se pétrifia, mais cette fois, ce fut Harry qui lui sauva la mise :

– Ron ! On s'en fiche de son nom, ce n'est pas une ennemie !

– Elle m'a mis un coup de poing !

– Et tu l'avais bien cherché, contra Hermione. Comme Harry et moi. Professeur Dumbledore, comment le professeur Stensenn pouvait-il connaître la famille de Hawking ?

– C'était l'espion de l'Ordre à Durmstrang, sourit Dumbledore. Il connaissait donc tous les Sang-Purs de l'aristocratie Russe, ce qui a grandement inquiété Miss Hawking. Heureusement, Draco Malefoy l'a convaincue de venir ici pour que je la rassure sur la loyauté d'Elias Stensenn.

L'explication tenait la route. Alva sourit au portrait, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, et se dirigea à pas de loups vers la porte.

– Elle est venue juste pour ça ? fit Potter avec scepticisme. Elle est vraiment paranoïaque. Maugrey n'aurait rien à lui envier.

Weasley et Granger gloussèrent. Alva avait atteint le seuil, à présent. Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, elle entendit la dernière remarque d'Albus Dumbledore, sur un ton bas et sentencieux :

– Miss Hawking est comme Fol-Œil : elle est destinée à la guerre et à la violence, et ne s'y dérobe pas.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Arrivée de Draco.**_

_**Arrivée d'Alva**_.

**Draco dit :** Tu as pu rejoindre ton dortoir sans encombre ?

**Alva dit :** Oui. Et toi, pas de problèmes ?

**Draco dit :** Aucun. Alors, quelle excuse Dumbledore a servie à Potty pour notre petite visite ?

**Alva dit :** Il a dit que j'étais venue lui poser des questions sur Stensenn parce que je le soupçonnais d'être un Mangemort.

**Draco dit :** Ah, carrément !

**Alva dit :** Si Potty et compagnie t'interrogent, voici ta version : Stensenn connait très bien l'aristocratie Russe, dont ma famille (mais PAS de noms, s'il te plaît), ce qui m'a fichu le jetons. Tu m'as convaincue d'aller voir Dumbledore pour qu'il me dise que je me trompais, ce qu'il a fait. En fait, Stensenn était l'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix à Durmstrang.

**Draco dit :** Ça se tient.

**Alva dit :** Tu sais, Stensenn était VRAIMENT espion à Durmstrang.

**Draco dit :** C'est vrai, ça ?

**Alva dit :** Oui. Je pense.

**Draco dit :** Très rassurant… Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

**Alva dit :** Il me l'a dit.

**Draco dit :** Il te l'a DIT ?! Mais quand ?

**Alva dit :** Le jour où tu m'as montré le passage secret des Poufsouffles.

**Draco dit :** … Comment est-ce que tu en es arrivée à discuter guerre et paix avec cette tête de troll ?

**Alva dit :** Guerre et paix ? Tu t'es mis à Tolstoï ?

**Draco dit :** Tu connais ?

**Alva dit :** Un peu. Astrid l'a lu, moi pas.

**Draco dit :** Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Ce type écrit plutôt bien pour un Moldu.

**Alva dit :** Mais bref, pour répondre à ta question, on parlait de ce que j'avais étudié à Durmstrang…

**Draco dit :** Et ?

**Alva dit : **Et il m'a balancé en vrac qu'il savait que j'avais quitté la Russie dès la fin de ma sixième année, qu'il savait qui était mon père, mes frères, leurs passifs, tout : bref, que ce n'était pas la peine de lui mentir et qu'il me détestait déjà. J'ai failli lui sauter à la gorge, vraiment.

**Draco dit :** Et tu ne l'as pas fait parce que… ?

**Alva dit :** Il m'a désarmée.

**Draco dit :** Si un jour tu veux te venger, je suis partant.

**Alva dit :** Je t'adore, Draco.

**Draco dit :** Moi aussi. Et sinon, il te t'a rien dit d'autre ?

**Alva dit :** Pourquoi cette question ?

**Draco dit :** Sans vouloir te vexer, tu avais vraiment l'air anéantie ce jour-là. Je doute qu'il se soit contenté de dire qu'il savait qui tu es. Je ne connais que trois sujets qui ont un impact aussi fort sur toi : ton frère, ton père ou les Koenig.

**Draco dit :** Alva ?

**Alva dit :** Stensenn connaissait Volodia. C'est lui qui l'a fait passer dans « le camp de la Lumière ».

**Draco dit :** Oh.

**Alva dit :** Comme tu dis.

**Draco dit :** Je ne pense pas que Volodia ai été du genre à suivre aveuglément les gens. Qu'il ait rencontré Stensenn ou non, il se serait opposé à ton père en fin de compte…

**Alva dit :** Je SAIS que ce n'est pas la faute de Stensenn. Mais je me sens mieux de le détester.

**Draco dit :** C'est compréhensible.

**Alva dit :** Si tu le dis.

**Draco dit :** Et Stensenn n'as rien dit d'autre ? Puisque tu me sembles d'humeur bavarde…

**Alva dit :** Si. Il sait que mes souvenirs ont été scellés.

**Draco dit :** Rogue doit le lui avoir dit.

**Alva dit :** Il m'a aussi averti qu'il me tuerait si j'essayais de profiter de ces souvenirs ou de donner ce savoir à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Draco dit :** … C'est une blague ?

**Alva dit :** Non. Il préfère avoir ma mort sur la conscience plutôt que l'apparition d'un nouveau mage noir. Et arrête d'ouvrir de grands yeux : Stensenn est un assassin, ça crève les yeux, cette logique était inévitable venant de lui.

**Draco dit :** 1) Comment est-ce que tu peux voir la tête que je fais ? 2) D'où est-ce que tu tiens que Stensenn est un assassin ? 3) Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi CALME alors qu'il te menace de mort ?

**Alva dit :** Tu ouvres toujours de grands yeux quand tu es choqué ou furieux. Tu plisses les yeux seulement quand tu transformes ta colère en menace.

**Draco dit : **Réponds à mes autres questions !

**Alva dit :** J'y viens. Stensenn était chercheur en magie noire à Durmstrang, il n'a même pas cillé en évoquant Volodia alors que ça crevait les yeux qu'il l'appréciait comme un fils. Ce mec a l'âme corrompue. Il a déjà tué.

**Draco dit :** … Merde alors.

**Alva dit :** Et pour ta troisième question : sur le moment, j'étais un peu effrayée. Mais ça fait des mois maintenant : le choc est passé.

**Draco dit : **Raye le « un peu effrayée » et remplace-le par « totalement terrorisée » et tu seras plus crédible.

**Alva dit :** Je t'emmerde.

**Draco dit :** Moi aussi je t'aime. Alors, on fait quoi pour l'Orbe ?

**Alva dit :** Je ne renonce pas. Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Astrid avant les prochaines vacances, j'y vais, souvenirs ou pas souvenirs.

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid n'écrivit pas, ni le lendemain ni les jours suivants. Ils fêtèrent l'anniversaire de Theo, puis celui d'Alva. Draco mis à contribution ses passages secrets pour rapporter des friandises d'Honeydukes, et Nathan demanda aux elfes de maison des montagnes de pâtisseries qu'ils se firent un plaisir de confectionner.

Alva était moins tendue, à présent qu'elle avait une idée de l'arme qu'elle allait devoir chercher, et qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur le soutien de Draco et de deux anciens Directeurs (quoique, ces deux derniers ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose). Néanmoins, les autres membres du Club commençaient à poser des questions, et on sentait en eux un certain agacement.

– Non, je ne leur dirai pas ! siffla pour la énième fois Alva entre ses dents serrées.

Draco et elle étaient seuls à la Bibliothèque, travaillant sur leur devoir de Potion. Potter allait les rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre, du moins s'il en avait le courage, et Draco avait encore une fois soulevé le problème du secret que gardait obstinément Alva.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines, dit tranquillement Malefoy. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout leur dire.

– Même leur dire peu, ça serait déjà leur dire trop !

– Depuis la lettre de Lévine, ils savent tous que ton père est un sale type, et un sale type vivant qui plus est. En plus, Blaise et Theo soupçonnent déjà fortement qu'il ait été Mangemort.

– Je ne vais pas raconter l'histoire des Netaniev au Club, un point c'est tout. Ils ont déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'ils y fassent, hein ?

– Ils pourraient t'aider avec l'Orbe Pourpre.

– Pardon ?!

Draco soupira, puis leva une main pour imposer le silence à son amie.

– Ecoute, je ne te demande pas de tout leur dire, ni de le dire à tout le monde. Mais Blaise et Theo en savent déjà beaucoup et ils sont compétents. Anaïs pourra t'aider à accéder à l'Orbe, c'est l'élève la plus douée en Métamorphose de toute notre année : même Granger n'arrive pas à la battre. Et Jack est le seul à te tenir tête plus de vingt minutes en combat. Et il ne faut pas oublier Kim : les Barthemis, comme les Potter jadis, ont une véritable vocation de chasseurs de méchants mages noirs. Son père est Auror : ça peut aider.

Alva resta silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur son livre, mais son regard était fixe. Elle ne lisait pas, elle écoutait. Draco poursuivit :

– Sans oublier Ryan. C'est un Bailey, et les Bailey sont des maîtres de l'Examus.

– L'Examus ?

– Tu sais comment on crée une malédiction ?

Alva ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. Draco esquissa un sourire triomphant, et pouffa :

– Attends, toi, Salvakya Hawking, Miss Je-domine-les-arcanes-obscures-et-sombres-de-la-ma gie-noire, tu ne sais pas comment on crée une malédiction ?

– Les malédictions nécessitent toujours un sacrifice humain, confessa Alva. Parce que tuer permet d'emprisonner une âme, comme pour les objets-familiers, et que c'est ça qui donne la puissance à la malédiction. Une fois que j'ai su ça, j'ai renoncé à en faire.

– Donc tu ne sais pas.

– Je sais comment se défaire, théoriquement, d'une malédiction.

– Ah oui ?

– Oui. Pour vaincre une malédiction, il faut faire disparaitre les âmes qui l'animent et ça nécessite un rituel de nécromancie assez glauque.

– Mais tu ne sais pas quels mécanismes animent une malédiction, comment ça marche, ou comment ça se déclenche… Non ?

– Crève, espèce de blond.

– Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas !

Potter choisit ce moment précis pour surgir au détour d'un rayonnage, et haussa un sourcil en voyant Draco ricaner et Alva le fusiller du regard depuis l'autre bout de la table. Comme les deux autres ne l'avaient pas vu, il se tira une chaise à leur table tout en lançant :

– Et qu'est-ce que tu sais, Malefoy ?

Alva émit un reniflement dédaigneux, toujours vexée :

– Un truc inutile.

– Inutile ? s'indigna le Serpentard. Et si tu te retrouves un jour victime d'une malédiction ? Comment veux-tu t'en défaire si tu n'y connais rien ?

Potter pencha la tête, très intéressé. La Russe leva les yeux au ciel, et contre-attaqua :

– J'improviserai. Je suis plutôt douée pour ça.

Draco émit un reniflement dédaigneux :

– Improviser, c'est bon pour les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors.

– Ça sera répété et amplifié, menaça Alva.

Potter ricana, mais les deux autres l'ignorèrent. Draco posa ses coudes sur la table et expliqua, les yeux mi-clos :

– La malédiction est un sort de magie noire. Elle nécessite un sacrifice humain pour être active. Plus il y a d'âmes sacrifiées à la malédiction, plus elle est puissante. Ça donne un concentré de magie noire et de malfaisance à l'état brut. Du coup, une malédiction doit être enfermée dans un contenant, un peu comme une potion. Lorsque le contenant est brisé, la malédiction s'active et se répand.

– Un sarcophage peut être un contenant, lâcha Potter. Pour les malédictions égyptiennes.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque cinglante, regarda Potter, referma la bouche. Il finit par soupirer à contrecœur :

– Par exemple.

Potter haussa les sourcils d'un air incrédule, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que Draco lui donnait raison. Alva était tout aussi stupéfaite, d'ailleurs.

– C'est là qu'intervient l'Examus, continua le Serpentard. Il s'agit d'un rituel de magie qui transforme la puissance brute en sort sophistiqué. Pour reprendre l'exemple des malédictions égyptiennes, l'Examus transformait l'âme du Pharaon décédé en poison qui asphyxiait les pilleurs, ou en sort de malchance qui provoquait la mort accidentelle de ceux qui avaient violé sa tombe.

– Quel rapport avec les Bailey ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré :

– J'y viens. Avant Clovis de Bailey, au douzième siècle je crois, les malédictions prenaient effet immédiatement. Quand on était maudit, on mourrait dans les trois jours. De plus, l'Examus meurt avec son créateur, alors quand un créateur de malédiction mourrait, toutes ses malédictions cessaient et les âmes s'évanouissaient. Les Bailey, en grands maîtres du sadisme…

– Non, ça ce sont les Black, Draco.

– Tais-toi, espèce de rousse.

– T'as quelque chose contre les roux ?

Draco lui jeta un regard moqueur, et Alva leva les mains comme pour se rendre :

– Question stupide. Je t'en prie, poursuis.

– Merci. Je disais donc, Clovis de Bailey a révolutionné l'Examus. A présent, non seulement une malédiction peut avoir un but autre que la mort, comme la malchance, la mort des proches, la misère… Mais elle n'est plus limitée dans le temps. Elle peut s'étendre sur plusieurs générations, jusqu'à ce que la réserve d'âmes soit épuisée.

Harry et Alva restèrent muet un instant, puis Alva cligna des yeux :

– Par la moustache de Merlin, mais il s'est passé quoi dans son enfance à ce Clovis ?

– Aucune idée, fit Draco d'un ton léger. Mais pour revenir à ce que je disais, Ryan a été nourri d'histoires sur l'Examus depuis le biberon, donc si tu as des questions là-dessus, il pourrait t'aider.

Alva se renfrogna. Draco avait raison : jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes, elle ignorait l'existence même de l'Examus. Il fallait qu'elle obtienne l'aide de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas tout faire toute seule.

Potter regarda alternativement le Serpentard et la Serdaigle, sourcils froncés.

– Et pourquoi est-ce que vous parliez de ça ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules :

– Pour rien.

– Comme il paraît que le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est maudit, je voulais savoir si Stensenn avait une chance de mourir bientôt, mentit Alva.

– Je ne pense pas que Voldemort ai pensé à jeter un sort pour s'assurer que la malédiction continue après sa mort, dit très sérieusement Potter.

Alva et Draco avaient tous les deux tressaillit à l'entente du nom honni. Potter le vit, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Au contraire, il sortit son livre de Potions, et changea de sujet :

– Vous avez déjà commencé à faire des recherches ?

A cet instant, quelle qu'ait pu être son aversion première envers Harry Potter, Alva le trouva tout à fait sympathique. Même quand Potter ne comprenait pas, il faisait toujours ce qu'il fallait.

Ils mirent quatre bonnes heures à boucler ce devoir. Etonnamment, ils ne se disputèrent pas une seule fois. Malefoy et Potter se montrèrent étonnamment civils l'un envers l'autre. Pas de coups de pieds sous la table, pas d'insultes, pas d'insinuations sur les Weasley ou les Mangemorts, rien. Certes, quand Alva ou Draco relevaient le nez de leurs livres, ils pouvaient constater que Potter détournait vivement les yeux, ce qui prouvait qu'il les observait l'instant d'avant : mais des regards insistants n'étaient pas, enfin, n'étaient plus suffisant pour déclencher les offensives. Ils n'étaient plus des gamins.

Néanmoins, à la fin, alors qu'ils empilaient les livres pour aller les rendre à Mrs. Pince, Draco surprit une nouvelle fois le regard du Gryffondor sur lui, et craqua :

– Potter, si tu as quelque chose à dire, crache ta pastille.

Harry se tendit, sur la défensive, puis finit par lâcher :

– Je repensais à quelque chose qu'a dit Hermione. Tu as changé, Malefoy. En bien.

A sa grande horreur, Draco resta plusieurs secondes bouche bée _en public_. Alva fut saisie d'un gloussement hystérique, ce qui lui permit de reprendre ses esprits, et il jeta un regard mauvais avant de lâcher d'une voix traînante :

– Heureusement que vous avez le cerveau de Granger pour vous trois.

Même sa réplique manquait de mordant. Il s'éloigna avant de se ridiculiser encore plus, Alva sur ses talons. Alors que les deux amis tournaient à l'angle d'un rayonnage, Harry eut le temps d'entendre la Serdaigle le taquiner :

– Tu vois ? Granger a remarqué que le furet bondissant avait rejoint le côté de la Lumière !

– Occupe-toi de ta malédiction, toi, et les furets seront bien gardés.

Et Alva repartit derechef dans un fou-rire incontrôlé. La malédiction et son secret attendraient bien encore un peu.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	17. Un travail d'équipe

**Beuglante : réponse aux reviews.**

Ah, tu m'as démasqué,** Futilement moi**, j'adore qu'on flatte mon ego x) Alors... Owi, noie-moi de compliments ! Idolâtre moi ! /PAN/ Hum, non, je rigole, pas taper. Non mais. Bref, meeeerci de tout mon coeur, cette fic est tout de même une de celles où je me suis le plus impliquée. x)

**Don-jul**, tu m'as bien fait rire avec ta comparaison entre Alva et Thalia _(mon OC du Trône de Fer)_. Non non non, elles ne sont pas pareilles xD Déjà Alva est une trouillarde avec une certaine noblesse d'âme, des rêves de grandeur, tout ça (mais chuuut). Thalia, elle, c'est une sorte de nihiliste : rien n'est important, tout le monde finit par crever, alors enjoy yourself ! Ce qui pour elle se traduit par se taper tout ce qui est plus ou moins masculin. Et se trouver des centres d'intérêts là où elle peut... Actuellement elle est très intriguée par le Limier... Le pauvre. Je vais prier pour son âme u_u  
Bon, et sinon, yep Lévine est un dur x) Je l'imagine assez semblable à Tom Jedusor dans sa jeunesse : brillant, séduisant, puissant... Il tiens de Grindelwald quand même, mon Lévine !  
Et oui, je me suis fait un petit délire sur Potty et Draky qui discutent sans s'entre-tuer x)

**El'**, tu as vu juste, Alva et Draco se sont beaucoup rapprochés... Mais il faut bien ça pour déjouer tout ce qui les attend ! Non parce que, quand même, des Gryffondors hargneux, une malédiction, une cachette piégée pour ranger ladite malédiction... Ca va ENCORE être animé à Poudlard ! xD

Merci à vous tous de continuer à lire et à commenter !

.

* * *

.

**Phrase du jour :**_ L'inspiration est une pute insomniaque._

.

Mwhahaha, c'est les VACANCES ! Bon, je me motive pour réviser, mais avant toute chose... Je dors toute la matiné, je me couche à des heures indécentes, je lis des taaaas de fics en anglais, j'écris comme une folle sur ma fic _Game Of Thrones_, je passe tous les jours sur mon forum, je télécharge illégalement de la musique (FUCK YOU INDUSTRIE DU DISQUE !), bref, j'aime ma vie !

Well, well, well. Ca mis à part j'approche des 90 pages sur ma fic GoT, et je ne l'ai commencée que depuis... Sept jours très exactement. Et le chapitre 9 de _Renouveau_ avance bien... Actuellement James a les cheveux bleus et Scorpius les a rouge vif (oui vous vous en foutez). J'ai un rythme d'écriture trépidant !

Le pire c'est que l'inspi vient souvent le soir, quand je suis dans le noir_ (enfin, "noir", tout est relatif : mon réveil éclaire toute la pièce avec ses chiffres de lumière verte, les lampadaires de la rue se voient de ma fenêtre, et quand un chat passe devant le garage, la lumière s'allume automatiquement...) _avec ma musique (béni soit l'inventeur des oreillettes). Et là, j'essaie de gaver des phrases et des moments dans ma tête, pour m'en souvenir le lendemain, parce qu'il est souvent deux heures du matin et que si je rallume l'ordi je vais me faire ATOMISER par mes géniteurs.

Oui, mais j'adore ma vie x)

.

* * *

**.**

**Un travail d'équipe**

**.**

_Chère Alva,_

_Je suis désolé d'être le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Avant toutes choses, sache qu'Astrid va bien, mais qu'elle va sacrément m'entendre. Zanor est Cirth sont également indemne. Seule notre tranquillité d'esprit est mise à mal._

_En cherchant la trace de cet homme maîtrisant le Transplanage Noir, Astrid est passée par le territoire des loups-garous. Ils ont pu lui donner des objets et des tissus touchés par l'homme qu'elle recherchait, et elle s'est installée dans leur village pour analyser les résidus de magie. J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas vu le temps passer : elle y était donc toujours à la pleine lune._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien. Tu connais Astrid : elle a filé sur le dos de Zanor, laissant derrière elle une dizaine de loups inconscients. Elle n'a pas été mordue mais a de sévères contusions après avoir sauté du troisième étage… Actuellement, elle dort d'un sommeil magique pendant que ses os et ses muscles se restaurent._

_Elle était consciente quand elle est revenue au manoir Koenig, et elle a eut le temps de me parler. Je vais être bref : cet homme était bien Andreï Netaniev. Il est toujours en vie et il semble avoir pleinement recouvré la santé._

_Duncan n'était pas à ses côtés, je pense donc qu'il est toujours en Angleterre. Ça me tue de te dire ça, mais Cathy et toi êtes sans doute ses cibles, tout autant que Harry Potter. Ton père n'a plus rien, hormis la vengeance._

_Si tu le souhaites, tu peux revenir en Russie : Père pourrait vous adopter, Cathy et toi. Cependant, je sais que tu poursuis un but, à Poudlard, et que tu ne l'abandonneras pas de sitôt. Sache seulement que tu n'as qu'un signe à faire pour que la cavalerie arrive._

_Je veille sur toi,_

_Lévine._

Alva baissa la lettre et son regard parcourut les visages de ses amis, levés sur elle. Elle avait reçut la missive hier matin, et Draco l'avait finalement convaincue d'en parler au Club à la prochaine séance.

– Ton père s'appelle Andreï Netaniev ? finit par lâcher Kim.

Alva jeta un bref regard à la ronde, mais personne ne semblait avoir reconnu le nom. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

– Oui. C'est un Mangemort et un immonde salaud. Mais un salaud de génie qui s'acharne à survivre, apparemment. Il est très puissant.

– Il va venir ici ? demanda David avec inquiétude.

– Je ne pense pas, fit Alva en secouant la tête. Il y a trop de protections autour du château. Je pense plutôt qu'il essaiera de m'attaquer… Enfin, de nous attaquer… Dehors.

– C'est pour ça que tu nous as dit que tu voulais nous parler de quelque chose d'important, murmura Justin. Tu vas te retrouver poursuivie par un taré.

– Deux tarés, rectifia Ryan. Tu as parlé de Duncan, non ? C'est un Mangemort en fuite.

Cathy renifla, puis lâcha d'une voix tremblante :

– C'est mon père.

Un silence lourd comme un bloc de marbre s'abattit sur eux. Nathan, Simon et Valerian fusillèrent Ryan du regard, et le Serdaigle eut le bon goût de baisser les yeux d'un air penaud.

Alva se racla la gorge. Ses mains tremblaient, et elle les fourra dans ses poches pour le dissimuler. Son cœur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

– Etienne Duncan est le beau-frère d'Andreï Netaniev, mais il a davantage un rôle de laquais. Il lui est tout dévoué. C'est surtout lui qui risque de vous faire face. Mon père ne se salit pas les mains avec le menu fretin.

Sa voix avait vacillé sur la dernière phrase. Il y eut un long silence. Draco, assis juste à côté d'elle, jeta un regard circulaire sur leur groupe assis autour de la Russe, puis haussa un sourcil :

– Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'ils le prendraient bien.

– Ce n'est que le début, marmonna Alva avant de hausser la voix. Ecoutez, je n'ai pas passé ma septième année à Durmstrang. A la fin de la sixième année, ma mère est morte en Angleterre. Ce n'était pas une Mangemort, elle soignait les gens, elle a juste été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et…

– On ne te reproche rien, lui dit gentiment Kim.

Alva inspira à fond. Kim avait raison. Alva était trop sur les nerfs. Draco lui donna un léger coup de coude dans le bras, comme un encouragement muet. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus respira profondément pour se calmer, malgré son cœur qui battait à toute allure et ses mains moites, et reprit plus lentement :

– Ma mère est morte, et mon père avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'assister dans la préparation de ses sorts et de ses poisons… Et aussi de son arme secrète.

Simon parut sur le point de poser une question, mais David lui pressa l'épaule et le première année resta silencieux. Alva continua :

– Il est venu et m'a enlevé. Au passage, il a tué la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, comme ça, sous mes yeux.

Sa voix s'étrangla un instant, juste un instant, puis elle reprit son récit.

– J'ai passé sept mois là-bas. C'était horrible. Je ne sais pas comment étais Azkaban mais je crois que ça devait être comme ça. Le domaine était cerné par des Détraqueurs. Le Q.G. de mon père se trouvait dans un manoir, pas très loin de Londres je crois, mais ça aurait pu être au bout du monde. Je ne voyais personne. J'assistais Père dans ses recherches, mais il effaçait ma mémoire tout ce qui se passait dans son labo. Je perdais la notion du temps et de l'espace. Et il faisait toujours froid…

Dans l'assemblée, plusieurs personnes frissonnèrent. Alva inspira un grand coup, puis lâcha :

– Je me suis enfuie au début de Février. Il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour retrouver ma tête et le courage d'agir. Et ma fuite… Bref, c'est une longue histoire mais indirectement, Rogue m'a aidée.

En avisant les expressions stupéfaites de ses amis, Alva gloussa, et expliqua :

– Eh, mon père faisait des potions, je vous rappelle. Le manoir dont il se servait possédait des salles très biens isolées et abritées, du matériel, une serre, de bonnes réserves… Rogue s'est mis à venir toutes les semaines, pour prendre des ingrédients ou du matériel, ou informer Père de ce que voulait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et dans le même temps, il s'est mis à me parler.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil incrédule, et il ne fut pas le seul. Alva esquissa un mince sourire, et dévia de son sujet pour expliquer :

– Oh, il ne disait pas grand-chose. « Vous avez une tête de déterrée, Miss Netaniev. Vous devriez sortir un peu ce matin », ou bien « il paraît que vous êtes une experte en Tatouage Runique. Composez donc une Encre de Guérison avant vendredi prochain ». A chaque fois, il me donnait un repère, un truc à quoi me raccrocher dans le temps et dans l'espace. Je savais si nous étions le matin ou le soir, quel jour de la semaine nous étions. Il ne me disait rien d'essentiel, jamais. Mais il me tenait au courant. Grâce à lui, j'ai même réussi à retrouver mes repères, ma raison. Comme si le monde s'arrêtait de marcher sur la tête.

– Il t'a aidé à fuir ? demanda Theo avec intérêt.

– Pas directement. Mais je suis allée dans une maison abandonnée qu'il avait mentionnée lors de notre précédente conversation. J'y ai trouvé une tente, des provisions, et toute une réserve de potions de soins, d'endurance ou de perfectionnement des sens. Le parfait kit de survie de la fugitive.

Draco sourit avec nostalgie. Rogue s'en était toujours défendu, mais il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il essayait d'aider les autres s'il le pouvait. Peut-être pour se racheter de n'avoir pu sauver ceux qu'il aimait.

Et il avait aidé Alva à fuir ce cauchemar. Etait-ce parce qu'il savait que Draco, ou même Potter, avait le même âge qu'elle et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais fuir ?

– Attend, comment tu as pu échapper aux Détraqueurs ? lâcha soudain Kim. Un Patronus t'aurais immédiatement fait repérer, non ?

Alva grimaça :

– Bon, j'imagine qu'un jour ça aurait été révélé… Je suis Animagus. J'ai encore du mal à me transformer mais je sais parfaitement maîtriser mon corps et mon esprit de loup.

– Yeah, trop cool ! lança Ryan.

– Et tu ne nous l'as pas dit ! râla Blaise malgré son immense sourire. Cachottière va !

Anaïs rit, puis elle adressa pour la première fois à Alva un sourire éclatant :

– Je m'entraîne à devenir Animagus aussi, j'en suis à l'étape finale !

La Russe marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise, puis se rappela qu'Anaïs était la meilleure élève de leur année en Métamorphose. Ce n'était pas si étonnant.

Il fallut quelques instants pour que les compliments et les interrogations cessent. Puis Alva s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança :

– Ensuite, j'ai fui, et c'est une autre histoire. Mais avec les provisions, il y avait ceci.

Et elle leur montra le message de Rogue qu'Astrid avait décodé. Draco l'avait déjà lu, en volant la lettre, mais il fit semblant de s'y intéresser aussi.

– « Gardez précieusement la croix, il s'agit probablement d'une clef. Partez le plus loin possible. Et si un jour vous vous retournez, faites-le pour de bonnes raisons. », lut Ryan à haute voix.

– La croix, répéta Blaise. Attends, est-ce que tu n'as pas… ?

– Si, lâcha Alva en sortant le pendentif de son col. C'est une croix faite de métal d'Abysse. C'est un matériau souvent associé à la magie noire. Et c'est la clef.

Les regards restèrent rivés à la croix jusqu'à ce que la Russe la remette dans sa chemise, puis Chris fronça les sourcils :

– La clef ? La clef de quoi ?

– Le message de Rogue en portait un autre, précisa Alva. Un message caché que mon ami Astrid a révélé. Et ça dit : « Votre père travaillait sur une arme en deux morceaux. Une pour préparer l'Apocalypse et une pour la déclencher. Vous avez la deuxième partie. La première est entre mes mains, et je la cacherai si je ne peux la détruire ».

Ryan émit un long sifflement admiratif :

– L'Apocalypse, rien que ça…

– Attend, fit brusquement Theo. Le professeur Rogue a caché cette arme ? Mais où ?

Alva inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, et lâcha la bombe :

– Cette arme se nomme l'Orbe Pourpre. Et si on l'active, il lance une malédiction de puissance et de type inconnu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'Orbe Pourpre est caché… Ici, à Poudlard.

Cette fois, il y eu un tonnerre d'exclamations, de cris de colère ou de peur. Kim avait l'air choquée, mais Ryan, lui, semblait carrément paniqué. Justin était furieux, tout comme David ou Jack. Pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, dans le boucan, ce fut impossible de se faire entendre.

Puis Cathy se mit doucement à pleurer, et peu à peu, les membres du Club se turent, l'air coupable. Alva attira Cathy à elle et essuya ses larmes avec patience. Quand le silence fut revenu, absolu, la Russe se tourna à nouveau vers les membres du Club.

– La malédiction ne se déclenchera pas sans la clef, vous ne risquez rien. Par contre, ce qu'on risque, c'est que Duncan et mon père découvrent que l'Orbe est à Poudlard et décident de s'en emparer. Ils savent déjà que j'ai la clef, mais ils ne savent pas où Rogue a caché l'Orbe.

– Que veux-tu faire, alors ? lâcha Luna.

Alva posa son regard sur elle. Luna, avec ses cheveux emmêlés, ses radis aux oreilles et son air rêveur. Luna, qui semblait innocente même après être passée dans les mains des Mangemorts.

– Le trouver, répondit Alva. Et le détruire.

Cette fois, pas d'exclamations. Un grand silence, presque religieux, plana parmi leur groupe. Ils étaient tous rassemblés, Serpentards et Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, d'âges et d'origines différentes, mais ils avaient tous le regard tourné vers cette étrangère aux yeux bleus qui avait sut les rassembler.

Parce qu'ils se moquaient bien des couleurs de leurs Maisons et de leurs ascendances respectives. Il n'y avait plus ni groupe ni défiance entre eux. Ils étaient tous unis par les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés, seuls ou ensemble, et par le poids du secret qu'Alva venait de leur confier.

La Russe les parcourut du regard, les doigts à nouveau tremblants. Elle aussi, elle devait l'avoir réalisé. Que quoi qu'elle leur demande, ils le feraient. Pour elle. Parce qu'ils étaient amis.

Parce qu'ils l'aimaient.

Elle ferma les yeux. Que ça faisait mal, de prononcer ces mots. S'ils acceptaient, peut-être qu'elle les mènerait à la mort. Peut-être qu'elle les mènerait à un sort pire encore. Elle ne savait pas. Et ça faisait mal, parce qu'elle les aimait aussi.

Mais si elle ne les disait pas, ces quelques mots, alors elle irait seule et elle mourrait seule et son père reviendrait et leur ferait du mal. En fait, quelque soit le choix qui s'offrait à elle, la voie qu'elle prenait ne pouvait qu'être mauvaise.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

– Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Je vous en prie.

Et ils acceptèrent. Tous, sans réserve. Draco s'y attendait : il était un Serpentard, il savait en quelles occasion il faut se serrer les coudes. Il n'empêche que, quelque part, il fut surpris. Parce qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur la Russe et qu'une étonnante révélation se fit dans ses pensées.

Il venait rarement à l'esprit de Draco qu'Alva était une fille, et quand ça arrivait, c'était plus en rapport avec sa personnalité qu'avec sa personne. Alva était comme une constante dans leurs vies, une icône, à la fois protectrice et leader. Comme le capitaine d'un navire dans la tempête, c'était une force impersonnelle à laquelle ils s'accrochaient sans se poser de question.

Mais Alva était aussi une fille, une fille qui avait dix-huit ans et que la vie avait jetée par terre sans pitié. Une fille qui avait été l'enfant chérie d'une grande école, la princesse d'une famille aimante, une fille qui un jour s'était retrouvée confrontée à la réalité de la vie, de la guerre, et qui avait été fracassée.

Et elle était là, vivante malgré tout, debout malgré tout. Elle leur demandait leur aide et jamais Draco ne l'avait trouvé si humaine, si fragile. Elle était toujours forte, agressive, plus guerrière qu'adolescente. Mais là, avec ses cheveux roux pâles emmêlés par sa mauvaise nuit, sa peau de porcelaine et ses yeux inhabituellement brillants, elle semblait… Délicate. Féminine. Jolie.

Draco la regarda se mordiller la lèvre tandis que ses yeux bleus scrutaient tous ces visages amis levés sur elle. Et bêtement, il se demanda ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser.

Puis Alva sourit, Cathy se jeta dans ses bras et faillit la faire basculer, Nathan éclata de rire et un brouhaha de questions et de conversations emplit la Salle dur Demande, et l'instant passa. Malefoy s'asséna une gifle mentale, et se hâta de détourner ses pensées des lèvres de la rousse :

– Eh, Ryan, et si tu nous parlais de l'Examus ?

**oOoOoOo**

Stensenn avait la réputation, bien méritée d'ailleurs, de détruire d'un regard toute bonne humeur et d'exacerber la haine de ses élèves. Aussi, ce mardi-là, quand il entra dans sa salle de classe, il plissa aussitôt les yeux d'un air prédateur.

Le cours du mardi était partagé avec les septièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Un très bon public, qui contribuait à encourager les huitièmes années à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Parfait pour les pousser à bout. Surtout quand la tension saturait déjà l'atmosphère.

Immédiatement, Stensenn trouva ses cibles.

Weasley terminait en catastrophe d'écrire le devoir qu'il devait lui rendre, tout en jetant des regards haineux à Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier n'avait presque jamais de travaux supplémentaires. En plus, ce jour-là, il était retourné sur sa chaise, face à ses voisins de derrière, avec lesquels il discutait joyeusement, singeant quelqu'un se faisant stupéfixier. Le fait que Weasley se soit prit un Stupéfix au dernier cours n'y était sans doute pas pour rien…

– Silence ! aboya l'enseignant.

Dans un grand fracas –qui dura moins d'une seconde– tout le monde prit sa place. Puis un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle, tandis que Stensenn allait se placer devant son bureau et parcourait du regard les rangs des étudiants.

– Aujourd'hui, la classe de huitième année va nous offrir une… Démonstration.

A en juger par l'air alarmé de ses élèves, il avait produit exactement l'effet qu'il désirait. Il parcourut la classe du regard. C'était une pièce assez vaste pour accueillir deux fois plus d'élèves : il l'avait choisie spécialement pour cela.

– Huitièmes années. Debout, devant moi. Les septièmes années, dégagez les bureaux.

Pressentant ce qui allait se passer, les huitièmes années échangèrent des regards inquiets, mais obéirent. Alors que leurs cadets dégageaient de la place, Stensenn lâcha :

– Weasley, Malefoy, approchez. Vous allez chacun sélectionner une équipe, en appelant un élève à tour de rôle. Vos deux équipes vont s'affronter, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul groupe debout. L'équipe gagnante se verra remettre une… récompense. Comme vous êtes en nombre impair, Miss Brown sera dispensée de combat. Est-ce bien comprit ?

Weasley et Draco échangèrent un regard féroce, et hochèrent la tête. Lavande alla rejoindre les septièmes années avec soulagement : avec son bras raide et sa jambe boiteuse, elle n'était pas très douée au combat. Mais elle savait pertinemment que si Stensenn l'épargnait, ce n'était pas par pitié. Il voulait juste un bon spectacle.

– Je prends Harry Potter, commença Weasley d'un ton décidé.

– Salvakya Hawking lâcha Draco avec nonchalance.

– Hermione Granger.

– Kimberley Barthemis.

– Neville Londubat.

– Blaise Zabini.

– Seamus Finnigan.

Ils se regroupaient par affinité, constata Alva, et pas vraiment en cherchant à prendre les meilleurs. Zacharias Smith était bien plus fort que Seamus Finnigan, par exemple : mais personne ne pouvait le supporter.

– Justin Shepper, laissa tomber Draco.

La quasi-totalité des Gryffondors lança un regard accusateur à Justin, qui les ignora et alla se placer aux côtés de Kim. Cette dernière lui tapa dans la main, et ils échangèrent un sourire ravi.

– Hannah Abbot ! appela Weasley.

– Zacharias Smith.

– C'est une blague ? marmonna Blaise juste assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Alva sourit d'un air moqueur. Smith détestait tout le monde, mais Weasley et Finnigan étaient parmi ceux qui l'exaspéraient le plus au monde. Et les ennemis de leurs ennemis étaient leurs amis…

– Euh… Terry Boot, décida Weasley.

Il aurait dû prendre Theodore. Lui et Londubat formaient un excellent binôme. Draco esquissa un mince sourire, à présent assuré que Weasley ne choisirait jamais un Serpentard, et appela :

– Anaïs Hefez !

Alors que la jolie noire les rejoignait, Neville se pencha à l'oreille de Weasley et lui chuchota furieusement quelques mots. Le roux se renfrogna, puis lâcha :

– Theodore Nott.

Alva croisa les bras. A ses côtés, aussi contrarié qu'elle, Draco soupira. Zut. Il aurait du appeler Theo tout de suite…

– Ryan Sullivan.

– Parvati Patil.

Il ne restait plus que Padma, qui alla sans se faire prier rejoindre Kim et Alva. Stensenn hocha la tête, fit signe aux septièmes années de reculer, et engloba un vaste espace dans un sort de protection.

– Tout est autorisé, sauf les Impardonnables. Vous attaquerez à mon signal…

– Je me réserve Weasley, lâcha Smith en se tendant.

– Toi, je vais t'aimer, lui dit Kim avec émotion.

Quelqu'un rigola nerveusement, sans doute Anaïs, puis Stensenn lâcha :

– Maintenant.

Et ce fut tout de suite le chaos.

Alva dressa immédiatement un Bouclier autour d'elle, sachant que le camp adverse ferait d'elle une priorité. Bien lui en prit, et quatre sorts simultanés ricochèrent dessus. Puis elle se lança dans la bagarre et perdit un peu le fil.

Terry Boot fut le premier à tomber, de ça, elle était sûre : c'était Draco qui l'avait stupéfixié. Elle entraperçu Neville et Theo, dos à dos Anaïs engagée dans un féroce combat contre Parvati Kimberley qui envoyait un grand coup de pied dans les parties génitales de Seamus Ryan en train de reculer contre Granger et Hannah Abbot… Elle-même tourbillonnait, frappait de sa baguette ou de ses poings sans distinction. Justin et Kim faillirent se prendre un de ses sorts, et le Gryffondor en profita pour beugler le seul juron russe qu'il connaissait. Tous les membres du Club éclatèrent d'un grand rire, ce qui surprit considérablement les autres.

Puis les sorts fusèrent de plus belle.

C'était l'adrénaline et l'ivresse du combat, mais sans la peur intoxicante de la mort. Alva s'était souvent battue, à Durmstrang, et le seul adjectif qu'elle utilisait pour définir le combat, c'était grisant. Elle adorait être le chasseur, le prédateur, celui qui a le pouvoir. Celui qui peut assommer, blesser, tuer.

Parfois elle ne se rendait compte que quelqu'un était vaincu que lorsqu'elle marchait dessus. A un moment, Stensenn entra dans le sort de protection et tira à l'écart les élèves stupéfixiés, histoire de ne pas trop se faire incendier par Pomfresh s'ils se faisaient piétiner.

Il fallut un moment, peut-être quinze ou vingt minutes, pour que les rangs s'éclaircissent vraiment. Au bout d'un certain temps, deux petits groupes se firent face : d'un côté, Potter, Weasley et Neville de l'autre, Draco et Alva.

Il y eut une brève hésitation des deux côtés. Avec la fatigue du combat, les élèves commençaient à en avoir assez. Mais Stensenn, immobile derrière la barrière, haussa la voix :

– Il ne doit plus rester qu'une seule équipe.

– Je hais ce type, marmonna Draco entre ses dents serrées.

Alva murmura d'une voix inaudible :

– Lance-moi des Boucliers pour me protéger de leurs sorts, je vais leur foncer dessus.

– Euh, tu es sûre que…

Draco n'eut pas le temps de formuler ses inquiétudes : les trois Gryffondors se jetaient à l'assaut. Levant les yeux au ciel, il obéit, gainant Alva d'une protection magique, et la Russe s'élança.

Elle fonça sur Weasley, qui lui jeta un Stupéfix : sans succès. Comme le roux était le plus rapide, il devançait les deux autres de deux bons mètres. Assez pour qu'Alva puisse le frapper sans avoir à se soucier de ses amis.

Elle ne ralentit pas, l'attrapa par les épaules, et mit à profit son élan pour lui envoyer un coup de boule magistral. Cette fois, contrairement à son premier combat avec Harry, elle avait prit garde à se lancer un sortilège protecteur autour du crâne. Elle ne fut que légèrement sonnée, alors que le roux s'abattait de tout son long, assommé.

Au lieu de se redresser, elle se laissa emporter par son élan et tomba sur Weasley. Du coup, Potter et Neville la dépassèrent, emportés par leur course. Alva se redressa et s'éloigna d'eux d'un même mouvement, sur ses gardes, avant d'arborer un sourire satisfait.

Draco était d'un côté, elle de l'autre, et les Gryffondor coincés au milieu. Très bonne configuration.

– Je prends Potter ! s'exclama aussitôt Draco comme s'il avait peur qu'Alva lui vole sa proie.

– Si tu veux, fit obligeamment Harry en levant sa baguette.

Un instant, les deux duos se firent face sans bouger. Les spectateurs, tant septièmes que huitièmes années, avaient oublié où ils se trouvaient et hurlaient des encouragements à leurs favoris.

Ron émit un pitoyablement geignement, signe qu'il commençait à se réveiller.

Alva lui jeta un Stupéfix. Et ce fut le début du duel.

Alva appréciait moyennement le deux contre deux. Le duel un contre un était plus satisfaisant : on pouvait se défouler sur l'adversaire sans avoir besoin de surveiller ses arrières. Là, Alva était obligée de garder un œil sur Potter.

Enfin, elle était avantagée par sa situation. Potter, lui, ne pouvait pas garder un œil sur elle.

Tiens, ça lui donnait une idée.

Neville était doué, mais pas assez pour Alva. Elle profita d'un bref instant de répit entre deux sorts pour jeter un charme de Confusion informulé à Harry. Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut l'avoir loupé.

Puis le Survivant visa à côté de Malefoy, fronça les sourcils, se retourna, et jeta un sort à Neville, qui s'écroula.

- Yes ! beugla Alva.

Draco stupéfixia Potter, et les deux complices échangèrent un regard ravis… Juste avant que Neville, qui apparemment n'était pas inconscient, lance un sort en direction d'Alva.

Ce fut le noir.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était assise sur une chaise, entourée par une mare de visages inquiets. Parmi lesquels, ô surprise, Potter et Londubat. Elle sursauta, repoussa Blaise qui envahissait un peu trop son espace vital, puis se redressa tout en lançant à la cantonade :

– On a gagné ?

– Évidemment ! exulta Kim, hors de son champ de vision. On est des génies !

Weasley, qui avait une bosse de la taille d'un œuf de pigeon, la fusilla du regard. Draco, lui, leva les yeux au ciel d'un air gentiment moqueur :

– Arrête la caféine.

Alva éclata de rire, mais son hilarité s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand Stensenn apparu dans son champ de vision. L'enseignant lui lança un regard critique :

– Vous avez été trop impatiente, Miss Hawking. Mais c'était bien joué.

Alva écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Stensenn venait de lui faire un compliment. Avait-elle reçu un coup sur la tête, un traumatisme crânien ? Ou bien est-ce que quelqu'un venait de jeter un sort à leur enseignant détesté ?

Apparemment non, car Stensenn reprit son habituelle expression impassible.

– Weasley, Potter, Granger, Patil, Londubat, Nott, Boot, Abbot et Finnigan, retenue demain soir à dix-neuf heures avec Rusard.

Il y eut un concert de grognements, mais leur professeur ne cilla même pas.

– Malefoy, Hawking, Zabini, Hefez, Sullivan, Barthemis, Shepper, Smith, Patil. Accès illimité à la Réserve jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques. Vos examens porteront sur les meilleurs moyens de combattre les forces du Mal : essayez au moins d'en savoir un minimum sur les forces en question.

Granger émit un cri étranglé. Les membres du Club, eux, échangèrent des regards ahuris et ravis. Stensenn l'ignorait, mais il venait incontestablement de leur apporter une grande aide dans leurs futurs projets illégaux…

**oOoOoOo**

Personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais tous les membres du Club s'intéressaient aux malédictions, à des degrés divers. Les premières années, sur lesquels leurs aînés veillaient farouchement, n'avaient pas le droit d'ouvrir le moindre bouquin de magie noire. Mais les autres, profitant allégrement de l'autorisation délivrée par Stensenn, lisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur le sujet.

Ryan se fit envoyer, par sa famille maternelle, quelques ouvrages sur le sujet. Leur contenu tenait plus du film d'horreur que de la description scientifique, mais ces livres demeuraient une bonne source d'information.

Aucun d'entre eux ne suggéra d'en parler aux professeurs. Quand Nathan souleva le sujet, un après-midi où ils travaillaient tous ensemble –à leurs devoirs, leurs révisions ou leurs recherches– dans une des nombreuses petites cours intérieures de Poudlard, Blaise haussa les épaules.

– Ils n'ont pas fait un geste pour nous aider quand toute l'école nous haïssait. Ils ne nous aiment pas et ne nous font pas confiance. Au mieux ils ne nous croiront pas, au pire ils nous accuseront d'avoir créé la malédiction, et bonjour Azkaban !

– Surtout qu'on a bravé pas mal de règlements, souligna David. Les profs nous tueraient.

– Tiens, en parlant de profs ! fit Ryan en relevant le nez de son bouquin. Hier, j'ai dit « _Пиздец_ » à Flitwick, il n'a pas compris, il a cru que j'éternuais !

– Tu as dit _merde_ à un prof ? s'ébahit Kim.

Une vague de rires traversa leur groupe, et Jack se tourna vers Alva d'un air décidé :

– Alva, il faut que tu nous apprennes des insultes en Russe.

– Dire à Stensenn d'aller se faire voir est mon plus grand rêve, ajouta Justin avec émotion. Comment on dit ça ?

Alva sourit sans cesser de faire sa traduction de Runes. Elle ne levait pas les yeux du parchemin couverts de signes, et ne consultait même pas le dictionnaire. Draco pouvait aisément comprendre que Granger veuille travailler les Runes avec elle : Alva maniait cette langue aussi aisément que l'Anglais.

Sans lever la tête de sa traduction, elle lâcha :

– Stensenn parle le Russe.

Un cri unanime de déception s'éleva du groupe, et cette fois, Alva gloussa en levant les yeux.

– Mais si ça vous intéresse, on dit « _Иди на хуй_ ». Ça veut dire _va te faire voir_ et c'est très, très grossier.

– Cool ! s'exclama Ryan en sortant un carnet et une plume de nulle part. Répète ça, pour voir comment tu le prononce ?

– Phonétiquement, ça fait « _Idi nia houille_ », sourit Alva. Mais j'insiste : vérifiez d'abord que votre interlocuteur ne parle pas Russe avant de lui balancer ça.

Ryan nota scrupuleusement sa nouvelle insulte, tirant un sourire amusé à Anaïs qui le regardait faire avec attendrissement. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ces deux-là, ils ne se quittaient plus.

– Le match Serdaigle-Gryffondor est dans trois jours, dit soudain Chris. Draco, tu es toujours absolument sûr de ne pas avoir de chaudron de Félix Félicis sous la main ?

Draco avait attrapé le Vif avant l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles, et c'était sa Maison qui avait le meilleur score pour le moment. Le vainqueur du match Gryffondor-Serdaigle affronterait donc la Maison en vert et argent en finale, et Chris commençait doucement mais sûrement à se ronger les ongles. Pour vaincre Harry Potter, tout le monde répétait qu'il faudrait au moins un chaudron de Chance Liquide. C'était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie entre lui et Draco, qui affirmait pouvoir se contenter de sa chance naturelle.

– Certain, répondit le Serpentard avec aplomb.

– Dommage, geignit le jeune Serdaigle. J'aurais été ravi de battre le Survivant.

– Celui-Qui-A-Marqué, se moqua Draco. Bah, ce n'est pas Merlin, non plus !

– Je doute que Merlin ait jamais joué au Quidditch, fit remarquer Jack. La barbe, ça doit être gênant.

– Ah bon ?

– Ben oui. Imagine Dumbledore sur un balai.

Theodore, qui croquait une Dragée Surprise, éclata de rire et s'étrangla avec son bonbon, se mettant à tousser entre deux hoquets hilares. David lui tapa dans le dos, mais Blaise en rajouta une couche :

– C'est vrai que les barbus, c'est pas très aérodynamique…

Theo, qui avait finalement recraché sa dragée, se mit à rigoler de plus belle, et ne fut pas le seul. Alva, hilare, lança une boulette de papier sur Blaise en représailles :

– C'est malin, j'ai perdu ma ligne !

– Toutes mes excuses, ô splendide princesse.

Alva lui tira la langue, nullement atteinte par ses flatteries, et se replongea dans sa traduction. Autour d'elle, ses amis se remirent aussi à travailler, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre ceux qui n'avaient rien à faire. Évidemment, le sujet avait dérivé sur le Quidditch, et plus spécialement sur les clubs préférés des uns ou des autres.

Alva se mordit la langue pour ne pas faire de commentaires quand les Tornades de Tutshill furent évoquées. Mais quand Ryan mentionna que les Flèches d'Appleby avaient battu les Tornades au dernier match, Alva enchanta sa plume –celle de vingt-sept centimètres– pour qu'elle fasse une danse de la joie devant Draco. Le blond lui jeta un regard mauvais, et Alva prit un air innocent.

– Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit !

– Même muette, tu restes insupportable, soupira le Serpentard en attrapant la plume dansante au vol. Eh, c'est le cadeau que t'a envoyé Astrid, non ?

La plume, en plus d'être immense et d'un magnifique bleu aux reflets azur, avaient un toucher soyeux et unique. Alva esquissa un sourire.

– Oui. C'est une plume de phénix des neiges.

– Un phénix des neiges ? répéta Ryan.

– Mais vous ne lisez jamais ou quoi ? Les phénix de feu ne pourraient pas survivre dans les pays glacés comme la Sibérie, donc c'est leur espèce-sœur qui a colonisé les endroits glacés. Les phénix de neiges. Pareil que les phénix rouges, mais bleus, et se cristallisant au lieu de se consumer.

– Les plumes de phénix de neige et les plumes de phénix rouges, mélangées dans une potion, créent de très violentes réactions, lâcha Draco en retournant au livre qu'il lisait.

Alva désigna le Serpentard d'un air triomphant :

– En voilà un qui n'est pas totalement inculte ! Sans vouloir vous vexer.

– Je suis vexé, râla Theo.

– Tant pis pour toi.

Draco sourit sans lever les yeux de son livre. Ce bouquin venait de la Réserve et portait sur les malédictions antiques lancées par des races non-humaines. Les tournures de phrases étaient bizarrement alambiquées : l'auteur avait du faire une traduction littérale d'une langue elfique ou vampirique. Mais ça restait compréhensible.

– Ils parlent des elfes de maison dans ton livre ? demanda Luna en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

Draco sursauta, pris par surprise, et jeta un regard froid à la Serdaigle qui l'avait interrompu :

– Pourquoi ça en parlerait ?

– Les elfes de maison ont été la première race maudite, fit Luna avec conviction. Les elfes véritables sont un peuple beau et gracieux tourné vers la nature et la contemplation. Mais une fraction d'entre eux a essayé d'asservir les humains. Le reste de leur peuple a été si horrifié qu'il les a maudit, les condamnant à une existence d'avilissement et de laideur, au service du peuple qu'ils ont voulu soumettre.

– C'est impossible, se moqua Blaise. Les elfes véritables n'existent pas !

– Si, fit tranquillement Luna. Tous les Ministères veillent sur les elfes véritables de leurs pays et les cache au reste de la population. Parce que si les elfes véritables venaient à disparaitre, comme ils n'ont pas lancé d'Examus, la malédiction mourrait avec eux. Et les elfes de maison se transformeraient en magnifiques créatures à l'âme avide de vengeance.

Les autres la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, puis Draco haussa les épaules et reprit son livre.

– Non, ils ne parlent pas des elfes de maison.

Le sujet sembla clôt et la discussion sur le Quidditch reprit. Alva, moqueuse, se replongea dans sa traduction. Cette histoire d'elfes maudits était de loin la plus vraisemblable des bêtises racontées par Luna, contrairement aux Ronflaks Cornus ou au gens de mauvaise humeur à cause des Joncheruines… Mais quand même, des elfes magnifiques et tournés vers la nature ? N'importe quoi ! Luna avait trop lu de bouquins de Moldu.

Les Moldus avaient tendance à tout magnifier. Les elfes devenaient beaux et fiers, les dragons intelligents, les centaures pacifiques… Les Moldus ne connaissaient pas les Détraqueurs, ou le métal de l'Abysse. Mieux, ils ne connaissaient pas les sorts de Mémoire Scellés.

Pour Alva, pire que les Détraqueurs, ce qui avait faillit la rendre folle durant sa captivité avait été la perte de ses souvenirs. Elle travaillait dans le labo ou dans la serre presque toute la journée, oubliant ce que qu'elle avait fait dès qu'elle franchissait la porte. Il lui manquait des pans entiers de mémoires… Elle avait l'impression de perdre tous mes repères. Parfois, elle se levait et allait au labo et l'instant d'après se retrouvait dans un couloir, tard le soir, ayant oubliée comment elle était arrivée là, pourquoi et combien de temps s'était écoulée. Parfois, elle ne mangeait pas durant deux jours, trop occupée sans doute, et se réveillait une nuit avec le ventre criant famine, totalement désorientée.

Elle croyait devenir folle.

Peut-être était-elle bien devenue folle, là-bas. Elle avait passé trois mois dans cet état de perpétuelle désorientation. Elle n'avait réalisé que ça faisait trois mois bien plus tard, en faisant la soustraction des jours. Mais heureusement qu'au bout de ces trois mois, Rogue était arrivé. Heureusement, au bout de ces trois mois, il l'avait sauvée.

Sans cela, elle aurait sûrement fini par perdre la tête.

Alva esquissa un rictus dépourvu de joie. Andreï Netaniev, son _père_, avait brisé son esprit, amputé sa mémoire. Sans aucune considération pour elle. Juste parce que ça l'arrangeait, il ne s'était pas posé de questions.

Rien que ça, ça justifiait qu'elle le craigne.

Rien que ça, ça justifiait qu'elle le haïsse.

Elle secoua la tête et se replongea dans ses Runes. Elle essayait de ne pas trop penser à son père. Ou plutôt, de ne pas trop penser à ce qui se passerait si un jour ils se retrouvaient face à face à nouveau. La dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé son père dans les yeux, ça remontait à la mort de Volodia.

Il y avait peut-être eu d'autres regards, d'autres paroles, une explication peut-être. Mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Ses souvenirs lui avaient été arrachés. Alors c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus rien, au-delà de la mort de son grand frère adoré.

– Alva, tu m'écoutes ? dit soudain Kim.

– Non, répondit automatiquement la Russe.

Kim se renfrogna, vexée, tandis que les autres riaient plus ou moins discrètement. Rejetant ses longs cheveux bruns par-dessus son épaule, elle finit cependant par revenir à la charge :

– Quand est-ce que tu comptes aller à la recherche de ce truc ?

En prononçant le mot _truc_, elle avait esquissé la forme d'une sphère avec ses mains. Alva sourit devant l'allusion. Même si quelqu'un les écoutait, il ne risquait pas de comprendre grand-chose.

– Aux vacances de Pâques, fit-elle en se replongeant dans son livre.

– Dans à peine plus d'un mois… murmura David.

– Qui viendra avec toi ? interrogea Jack en se penchant vers la Russe.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, tout en apposant un point final à sa traduction. Cinquante centimètres de Runes alambiquées traduites en un Anglais parfaitement clair et compréhensible. Si jamais elle ne pouvait pas devenir chasseuse de monstres ou maître du monde, elle deviendrait experte en Runes. C'était tellement grisant de se plonger dans ce langage. Lire à voix haute un sortilège écrit en Runique suffisait à déclencher un sort, bien souvent : et le lire simplement dans sa tête pouvait, dans le cas des sorciers les plus puissant, agiter leur magie à un degré alarmant.

Les Runes étaient la magie faite mots.

– Alors, Alva ? insista le Gryffondor.

La rousse enroula son parchemin, tout en réfléchissant :

– En bien… Si les concernés sont d'accord, évidemment… Pour commencer, Draco.

Ayant entendu son nom, le Serpentard cessa de discuter Quidditch avec Ryan et Justin, et se tourna vers Alva en haussant un sourcil. La Russe ne fit pas attention à lui, et continua à énumérer :

– Puis Anaïs pour ses talents en Métamorphose, Ryan parce que c'est notre expert en malédictions, Jack parce que c'est le plus apte au combat physique…

– Je l'savais ! exulta le Gryffondor.

– Puis David pour ses compétences en Sortilèges et en Défense. Et Theo parce que c'est le meilleur de la classe en Potions.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, objecta timidement le susnommé. Draco et toi raflez presque toujours la première place.

– Oui, mais on est deux, et Potter n'est pas si mauvais. Toi, tu as un boulet à la cheville en la personne de Neville, et tu parviens quand même à nous surpasser tous les trois une fois sur quatre. Et je suis sûre que si Potter n'était pas le chouchou de Slughorn et que Draco n'avait pas été celui de Rogue, tu aurais écrabouillé tout le monde depuis belle lurette.

Flatté, Theodore balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et regarda ailleurs, les joues rosies. David lui donna un coup de coude taquin, et Blaise lui chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose qui le rendit encore plus cramoisi.

– Jusque là, on tient une bonne équipe, fit Kim en haussant les épaules. Draco et toi vous formez un duo mortel en combat, mon dos s'en souvient encore…

Durant les séances du Club, les plus avancés s'entrainaient maintenant à combattre à deux. Kim avait fait les frais des exercices de l'équipe Hawking-Malefoy, et plus spécialement d'un sortilège d'Expulsion assortit d'un maléfice Cuisant.

– Désolée, marmonna la Russe.

– Pas grave. Mais pourquoi tu n'emmènerais pas Justin ? Il est devenu plutôt fort.

Alva toussota, mal-à-l'aise, et Justin grommela quelque chose d'indistinct. Charitable –ou pas–, Blaise intervint :

– Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Justin est d'une maladresse abominable. Il n'est pas du tout discret.

– Merci Blaise, ronchonna Justin. Ça me remonte le moral.

– Et puis, on aura déjà deux Gryffondors pour nous entraîner dans les ennuis, plaisanta Ryan.

Jack lui donna un petit coup de poing dans le ventre qui plia le Serdaigle en deux, faussement fâché. Le Batteur se débrouillait à présent aussi bien avec ses poings qu'avec une batte de Quidditch. Il prévoyait d'apprendre la boxe durant les prochaines vacances d'été.

– C'est quoi ces préjugés sur les Gryffondors ?

– Fréquentation abusive des Serpentards ? suggéra Chris hilare.

– Ou bien tu attires les Nargoles, proposa Luna.

Alva leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant, et ouvrit un des livres de la pile posée à côté de Ryan. _Lignées maudites_, par Philemon Bailey. Autour d'elle, le joyeux babillage de ses amis emplissait l'air frais de Mars.

Un léger sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Elle remarqua à peine que Draco avait délaissé son propre livre pour l'observer avec attention.

La semaine passa.

Ils étaient fin Mars. La pression montait chez les élèves qui allaient passer leurs BUSEs et leurs ASPICs. Leurs professeurs leur donnaient des séries de devoirs-surprises qui amenaient les étudiants au bord de la crise de nerfs. Les membres du Club qui allaient participer à « la grande expédition glauque », selon les mots de Jack, travaillaient encore plus que les autres.

A présent, avec la tension et les révisions, il n'était plus question de travail d'équipe, et de nombreux binômes se désagrégeaient d'eux-mêmes. Les anciens groupes se formaient tout naturellement. Le seul binôme inter-Maison à tenir plus solidement que les autres, outre bien sûr ceux des membres du Club, était celui de Theodore et Neville. Ces deux-là étaient véritablement en train de devenir amis.

– Je sers plus ou moins d'intermédiaire entre lui et Luna, plaisanta Nott.

David haussa un sourcil :

– Ils ne se sont toujours pas remis ensemble ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel :

– Luna ne peut pas accepter de retourner avec Neville si ça veut dire qu'elle doit aussi retourner dans son cercle d'amis qui bavent joyeusement des horreurs sur nous. Mais elle l'aime, son Gryffondor.

Devant le regard ahuri que lui jetaient ses deux condisciples de Serpentard, Malefoy grogna :

– Quoi ? A moi aussi elle parle.

Anaïs gloussa, et Alva leva les yeux au ciel. Les comploteurs au complet se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande, c'est-à-dire Draco, Theo, David, Alva, Ryan, Anaïs et Jack. Ils s'étaient rassemblés pour mettre au point les détails de leur entraînement et de ce qu'il leur fallait avant de foncer dans le piège conçu par Rogue.

Theo leva les yeux au ciel, et agita une liste devant eux :

– Bref. Voilà les potions dont on pourrait avoir besoin.

– Pimentine, trois sortes de potions énergisantes, Philtre Sans-Sommeil… Eh, je ne crois pas qu'on restera trois jours là-dessous ! protesta Alva.

– Ne sois pas trop optimiste, la rabroua David. On parle de Rogue, là. Quand il fait quelque chose, il ne le fait pas à moitié.

Anaïs hocha la tête :

– Sans oublier qu'il voulait que la cachette de l'Orbe, si elle était découverte, puisse arrêter Netaniev, mais aussi V-V-Voldemort.

Draco et Alva frissonnèrent des pieds à la tête. Même si les autres tressaillirent, plus de surprise que de peur, leurs réactions furent loin d'être aussi marquées que celles des deux complices. Ryan les regarda d'un air curieux :

– Allez, il est mort. Ne soyez pas si effrayés.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré en personne, marmonna Draco. J'avais envie de me cacher sous la table à chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce que moi.

– Il était si terrifiant que ça ? fit Jack avec une espèce de curiosité morbide.

Alva et Draco échangèrent un regard, et la Russe grimaça :

– Ce n'était pas seulement son aspect. C'était son… Je ne sais pas, sa présence.

– Sa magie, lâcha Draco. Autour de lui, l'air irradiait le pouvoir. Mais c'était un pouvoir tellement… Je ne sais pas, tordu, anormal, inhumain…

Alva approuva :

– C'est ça. C'était inhumain. Je suppose que c'est parce que je pratique la magie rouge, mais la seule et unique fois où je l'ai vu, j'ai été choquée de voir qu'il était vivant. Il m'a fait penser à une créature à mi-chemin entre l'Inferi et le Détraqueur. C'était malsain. Malsain et terrifiant.

Draco posa son regard sur les arums qu'Alva avait dans les cheveux, mais ne dit rien. Les autres, en revanche, s'étaient penchés vers elle d'un air fasciné :

– Tu l'as rencontré ?!

– Quand mon père m'a amené à Londres, dit brièvement Alva. Il a dû passer par le manoir des Malefoy, juste avant de m'enfermer dans son Q.G. cerné par les Détraqueurs.

Il y eu un silence, puis Alva se remit à lire la liste donnée par Theodore :

– Elixir Fortifiant, Potion de Régénération Sanguine, bézoards, et Félix Félicis. Oui, ça me parait bien. On va sans doute avoir affaire à des poisons et à des pièges qui risquent de nous blesser physiquement. Maintenant, comment se procurer ces potions ?

– Régénération Sanguine, Pimentine et Sans-Sommeil, j'en fais mon affaire ! lâcha Ryan. J'ai mes entrées à St. Mangouste. Je demanderai à un de mes amis de m'envoyer ça.

– Tu as des amis à St. Mangouste ? s'étonna Alva.

– Je voudrais devenir Guérisseur, avoua Ryan. Je travaille là-bas durant certaines vacances, pour me faire des relations, depuis ma quatrième année.

– Les bézoards, on peut prendre ça dans les ingrédients de Slughorn, proposa Draco.

– Et les potions énergisantes peuvent facilement s'acheter dans le milieu des Aurors, fit David. Je demanderai à Kim de marchander ça à son père : elle n'aura qu'à prétendre en avoir besoin pour ses révisions.

– Reste le Félix Félicis, fit remarquer Theodore. On n'a pas le temps d'en fabriquer, et ça vaut une fortune. Quelqu'un a des contacts chez des Maîtres des Potions ?

– Hum, fit Alva. Je pourrais demander à Astrid de taquiner quelques uns de ses amis à Durmstrang, mais j'ai peur que ça remonte jusqu'à Stensenn.

– On a pas le choix, trancha Draco. Si on s'apprête à foncer droit dans un piège conçu pour arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, on aura forcément besoin de beaucoup de chance.

– D'accord. Je lui écrirais ce soir.

– La question des potions est donc réglée, lâcha Kim. Pour l'entraînement, on se voit en dehors des réunions du Club, je suppose ?

– Mercredi soir et dimanche soir en plus : c'est les seuls créneaux qui nous iront. Ryan, demande beaucoup de stock de Sans-Sommeil, s'il-te-plaît. Il va falloir qu'on prenne sur nos nuits pour faire nos devoirs.

– J'ai une question, fit Jack en levant la main. J'aurais le droit d'emmener ma batte de Quidditch quand on ira là-dessous ?

_Là-dessous_ désignait les fameux souterrains piégés par Rogue. Alva haussa un sourcil :

– Tant que tu n'amènes pas les Cognards en plus… Toutes les armes sont autorisées.

Il y eu quelques ricanements, et Jack lança un coussin sur Draco parce que c'était lui qui avait l'air le plus moqueur. Le Serpentard blond attrapa au vol l'objet du délit, et se tourna vers Alva :

– Je pense aussi que tu devrais laisser ta croix dans un lieu sûr.

Alva redressa le menton et croisa les bras, apparemment opposée à cette idée. Ses amis poussèrent un soupir mental. Cette fille était têtue comme une mule.

– Pas question, se rebella la rousse. Et si on a besoin de la croix pour détruire l'Orbe ?

– Et si la malédiction s'active une fois la clef à proximité ? contra Malefoy.

Alva rumina l'argument pendant quelques secondes. David et Theo échangèrent un bref regard, puis le Poufsouffle avança avec prudence :

– Et imagine, dans le pire du pire des scénarios possible, que Rogue ai placé un gardien ayant pour but de tuer celui qui porte la croix ?

– Ce n'est pas impossible non plus, réfléchit Theo. Il pourrait très bien avoir mis, devant l'Orbe, un artefact de magie noire qui réagira au porteur de la croix et le détruira.

– Au besoin, on retourna là-bas avec la croix pour détruire l'Orbe, ajouta Ryan.

– D'accord ! capitula la Russe. Je ne l'emmènerais pas, ça vous va ?

– En fait, plaisanta Draco d'un air malicieux, il faudrait que tu le caches, puis que tu enlèves de ta tête le souvenir de sa cachette, comme ça tu serais protégée contre un utilisateur de Legilimancie… Au cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous attendrait, caché dans l'ombre…

A nouveau, il se prit un coussin dans la figure, et cette fois il ne fut pas assez vif pour l'arrêter. Ryan et Anaïs éclatèrent de rire en voyant que le contact du tissu avait rendu électrique les cheveux blonds de Draco, auréolant son visage de mèches ébouriffés.

– Tu te fiches de moi ! s'exclama Alva, un autre coussin déjà à la main.

– Oui, avoua carrément Draco.

Alva brandit son arme, mais Ryan la retint par le poignet, essayant de dissimuler son grand sourire derrière un air réprobateur :

– Ça suffit, arrêtez de vous chamailler !

Bon gré mal gré, Alva laissa tomber son coussin et tira de son sac un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déroula.

– Bon, voilà les sorts qu'on devra connaître sur le bout des doigts… J'en connais qui ne sont pas très recommandables mais qui peuvent être utiles. Que ceux qui n'ont pas peur de la magie noire lèvent la main.

Jack, Ryan, David et Draco levèrent le bras avec prudence. Les autres hésitèrent, mais Alva ne leur laissa pas le temps de se porter volontaire.

– Parfait. Vous quatre, on se voit dimanche, toute la journée.

– Ah la la, de la magie noire… On va joyeusement flirter avec l'illégalité, non ? soupira Ryan.

Alva leur adressa un sourire carnassier :

– Oui, carrément.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	18. Les indications de Rogue

.

**Portoloin : réponse aux reviews !**

Mwahahaha,** El'**, toi aussi tu veux embrasser Draco ? x) Tu n'es pas la seule à te poser la question ! xD C'est qu'il est assez séduisant, le beau blond... *_bave_*

**Don-jul**, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es dans le vrai pour Lévine... xD Et pour Alva aussi ! Eh oui, ce n'est pas la réincarnation du Guerrier (oulà je lis trop _Game Of Thrones_ moi), elle a aussi ses faiblesses, et Cathy est l'une d'entre elles.

Les elfes de maisons maudit, c'est une petite idée comme ça. Vu que leur nature profonde est de servir (regarde Dobby : à peine libre il veut servir Harry !), je me suis dit que c'était quand même glauque comme évolution d'une espèce... Bon du coup ils sont maudits. Et les elfes beaux et intelligents, façon le Seigneur des Anneaux, existent réellement, en plus (en gros c'est tout bénéf' !)

Et oui, Thalia est une FOLLE ! Elle me rappelle un peu Akane (mon OC de Bleach), sauf qu'en plus elle a un petit côté nympho assez effrayant.

Oh là là, le pavé de **Rowi** ! *_pique un fard_* Ca c'est un sacrée avalanche de compliments ! Oui je sais qu'il y a des fautes (aux premiers chapitres, souvent, parce qu'ensuite j'ai eu un correcteur pour rattraper le désastre), mais, oh, gosh, mes chevilles vont enfler !

Ravie de voir que ça t'as tellement plu x) Oui, je travaille un minimum mes OC, j'ai surtout un faible pour Ryan d'ailleurs... Et pour Alva, évidemment !

C'est étonnant que Kim et Anaïs soient tes personnages secondaires préférés : Anaïs, j'ai énormément planchée dessus pour qu'elle soit crédible, tandis que Kim m'est venue comme ça, sur un coup de tête, et quand elle apparait j'y vais totalement au feeling... xD Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

.

* * *

.

**Un donut pour les dominer tous. **Punaise cette phrase sonne trop bien.

Bref ! Sinon, Renouveau avance bien. Au lieu de faire une intrigue chez les adultes _(avec un trafic d'enfants et des méchants égyptiens fanatiques)_ et une intrigue chez les gosses _(rivalité entre James et Scorpius et multiples pétages de câbles surtout)_, j'ai décidé de ne garder que celle des gamins. De temps en temps, dans certains chapitres, on aura un aperçu de la vie des parents : leur réaction à la Répartition, les discussions entre Potter et Malefoy... Voilà voilà x)

Je pense que je vais boucler la première année d'Albus et Scorpius en 15 chapitres, à peu près. Après, je verrais si je fais leur deuxième année ou si j'arrête.

Au fait, si je vous dit _Magnum_, vous pensez aux glaces ou aux flingues ?

.

Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de toutes les conneries que je peux débiter à la minute. Non mais vraiment ! A côté de moi Jamie Mooonheart c'est de la gnognotte. Et comment ça vous ne savez pas qui est Jamie ? Alors là je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire **Amphisiologie** (oui je fais un peu de pub) parce que c'est l'une des rares fics qui a failli me faire PISSER DESSUS, eh oui mes amis. Il faut dire que c'est du genre palpitant et neurophage (en gros, c'est très con mais ça te fait triper). Non mais parce que Kiki, Roguinou, Potter-qui-va-se-taper-Evans-ça-se-voit-comme-un-p ot-de-Nutella-à-deux-cent-mètres, Patin et son lapin, c'est juste... Juste... Ca y est, je suis en train de me marrer à nouveau. J'ai aucune résistance.

Bref ! Sinon, et au cas où ça vous intéresse, j'ai rêvé que je visitais un zoo en Angleterre (palpitant vous me direz), que je croisais mon ex, et que je le tuait à coups de pelles. Et ensuite mon grand-père me félicitait et m'emmenait au Kenya voir les lions en vrai.

Moralité : euh, tuer des gens vous permet de partir en voyage ?

.

Bon, si vous n'êtes pas TOTALEMENT traumatisés, voilà le chapitre x)

.

* * *

**.**

**Les indications de Rogue**

**.**

Alva posa sa plume et soupira avec soulagement. Ils étaient déjà au début d'avril : les vacances approchaient à grands pas. Heureusement, parce que les membres avaient utilisé près de la moitié de leur stock de Sans-Sommeil. Il faudrait penser à diminuer les doses.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, constatant sans surprise que Stensenn avait cessé de corriger les copies et l'observait. Il lui avait demandé de créer le motif d'un Glyphe. Apparemment, son évaluation pour les ASPICs consisterait à créer une Encre, un Glyphe et à tatouer le second avec la première. Créer quelque chose de nouveau, surtout en combinant les Runes et les Potions, était sacrément difficile. Alva pressentait qu'elle allait en baver.

– Apportez-moi votre copie, Hawking, et vous pourrez sortir.

La jeune fille rangea sa plume et le reste de ses affaires, puis saisit sa feuille et la déposa sur le bureau de son enseignant. Le motif qu'elle avait dessiné était entièrement constitué à de Runes, mais globalement, on pouvait distinguer une sorte de dessin servant de fil conducteur. Un dessin qui pouvait représenter un aigle, vu d'au-dessus. Les ailes étaient tout particulièrement travaillées.

En annexe, elle avait joint au moins trente centimètres de parchemin d'explications, et Stensenn haussa un sourcil appréciateur. Néanmoins, il ne lui fit aucun compliment. Ce n'était pas comme si Alva s'y attendait de toute façon…

La jeune fille allait franchir la porte de la classe lorsque la voix honnie de Stensenn s'éleva.

– Hawking.

La jeune fille se figea, et fit lentement demi-tour pour faire face à Stensenn. Il la regardait dans les yeux. Par réflexe, Alva dressa ses murailles mentales, et Stensenn fronça les sourcils. La Russe serra les mâchoires. Il avait essayé d'utilisé la Legilimancie…

– Quoi que vous prépariez, Hawking, sachez que je vous surveille.

La rousse redressa le menton avec fierté, et lâcha d'un ton hautain :

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Intérieurement, son estomac faisait des nœuds. Si Stensenn s'intéressait d'un peu trop près aux projets du Club, s'il découvrait la malédiction… Aucun doute, il penserait Alva responsable, vu qu'elle était selon lui la dernière des Netaniev. Et la Russe préférait ne pas penser à ce qui risquait de se passer.

Le professeur la regarda un long moment sans rien dire, et Alva garda dressée ses barrières mentales, puis il la congédia d'un vague geste de la main, comme on chasse une mouche gênante. La Serdaigle fit volte-face et quitta la classe à grands pas.

Plus elle passait du temps avec ce type, plus elle le trouvait détestable. Difficile à cerner, mais incontestablement détestable.

Sur certains points, Stensenn lui faisait penser à Rogue. Certes, Stensenn avait une beauté et un charisme que Rogue ne possédait pas : mais tous les deux avaient cette aura, cette prestance intimidante qui écrasait les autres.

Mais Rogue semblait haïr le monde entier. Rogue avait perdu la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Rogue était quelqu'un de bien. Rogue essayait juste de racheter une grossière erreur de jeunesse, quitte à y laisser sa vie, son âme et sa conscience.

Stensenn était juste un enfoiré d'arriviste qui, plein de mépris et de suffisance, avait voulu faire un pied de nez à tous les mages noirs du monde en les privant du potentiel de Volodia. Et Volodia, gentil, stupide et trop généreux Volodia, était mort pour des idées qui n'étaient même pas les siennes.

Stensenn était détestable.

Et Alva ne se privait pas de le détester.

Elle poussa un long soupir. Elle mûrissait depuis un moment le projet de retourner dans le bureau de la Directrice pour demander à Rogue des précisions sur la cachette de la malédiction, et ça minait sa concentration… Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à Malefoy. Elle aurait besoin d'un coup de main.

Elle appréciait de plus en plus Draco. Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas humble pour un sou, affichait toujours cet insupportable air narquois –surtout depuis que Potter avait battu Chris durant le dernier match : Malefoy espérait bien l'emporter en finale–, et en combat sans baguette, il était nul.

Mais il était intelligent, vif d'esprit, sarcastique et sensible à la fois, bref, il lui était sympathique. Il comprenait ce qu'Alva avait vécu avec sa famille. Et il la soutenait. De tous ses amis à Poudlard, Draco était sans doute celui qui lui était le plus proche.

Alva arriva aux cachots en même temps que ses camarades. Elle rejoignit sa place, entre Potter et Draco, tandis que Slughorn commençait à leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire durant la séance. En passant, elle aperçu Blaise qui se rongeait les ongles tandis que Granger lui chuchotait quelque chose d'un air compatissant. Sous le choc, la Russe faillit manquer son banc et tomber par terre, mais Draco l'empêcha de basculer en lui attrapant le poignet. La jeune fille s'assit correctement, les yeux toujours rivés sur le couple improbable :

– J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

– Ça fait une semaine que Nosferatu a disparu, grommela Draco.

– Ça, ce n'est pas nouveau.

– Mais cet idiot est allé pleurer sur l'épaule de Granger, et elle vient de se déclarer son psychomage attitré. Évidemment, elle s'y connait en bestioles monstrueuses. Son chat à elle est à moitié Fléreur.

– Nosferatu est tout aussi impressionnant, fit remarquer Alva en sortant son livre de Potions.

Draco haussa les épaules, et ouvrit son propre livre. Alva le lui referma d'un coup sec :

– On prend le mien. J'ai déjà fait cette potion à Durmstrang, j'ai modifié les consignes.

– Et si ça nous explose à la figure ? s'indigna Malefoy.

– Ça n'explosera pas.

– Potter, ça serait un très bon moment pour te manifester ! grommela Draco.

Harry releva le nez du feu qu'il venait d'allumer sous le chaudron, et haussa les épaules :

– Je vote pour le livre de Hawking.

– Quoi ?

– Jusqu'ici, elle ne s'est jamais trompée, se défendit Potter. Et elle me fait beaucoup plus peur que toi.

Le regard des deux garçons se dirigea sur la rousse, qui leur adressa un sourire carnassier. Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients :

– Je m'incline. Mais Potter, tu me le paieras.

– Pourquoi seulement moi ? s'indigna le Gryffondor.

– Parce qu'elle me fait plus peur que toi ! se moqua Draco en s'éloignant.

Harry secoua la tête, vaguement amusé, et Alva leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'était imposée dès le début à Poudlard, et ne le regrettait aucunement : mais parfois, elle aurait bien aimé être autre chose que la garde du corps ou la fille un peu flippante que voyaient les autres.

Kim était belle, belle comme un mannequin ou une princesse, de cette beauté racée et nonchalante qui caractérise ceux qui sont bien nés et à qui tout réussi. Anaïs aussi était jolie, à la fois élégante et discrète, comme une fleur en train d'éclore. Même Luna était féminine, dans sa manière de sourire, d'être douce et rêveuse, de sourire et de tendre la main à tout le monde.

Mais Alva était avant tout une battante, et ça les gens ne pouvaient pas l'oublier. A Poudlard, personne ne comprenait que l'agressivité ne faisait pas d'elle une brute. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir une fille se battre.

– Il est devenu presque sympa, lâcha Harry en remplissant le chaudron d'un _Aguamentis_ informulé.

Alva coula un regard dans sa direction. Même si elle lui avait mis une raclée –_deux_ fois, en plus–, Potter était l'un des rares à ne pas la regarder comme une bête de foire.

– Je pourrais en dire autant de toi.

– J'ai toujours été sympa !

Alva lui lança un regard dubitatif et Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre à la provocation. La trêve entre eux était encore trop récente pour qu'ils se chamaillent. Draco revint avec les ingrédients nécessaires à leur potion, et jeta un regard aux instructions raturées par Alva. Ça dut lui sembler cohérent, car il ne s'insurgea pas comme il le faisait souvent.

Ils se répartirent les tâches en tirant à la courte paille, et ce fut Alva qui écopa de la chair de lézard à couper en dés. Fronçant le nez devant l'odeur, elle se mit au travail.

Bien souvent, ils finissaient par trouver une certaine harmonie entre eux durant les cours de Potions. C'était l'un des rares cours où ils étaient forcés de se mettre en binômes. En DCFM, c'était obligatoire, mais ils devaient se battre entre eux. En Sortilèges et en Métamorphose, c'était quelques fois nécessaire, mais dans ce cas Potter préférait faire bande à part. Seules les Potions leurs permettaient de travailler réellement ensemble.

C'était également le seul cours où ils avaient des discussions civilisées, comme celle de la Bibliothèque le jour où ils avaient fait un devoir de DCFM ensemble.

– A mon avis, l'épreuve des ASPICS sera un duel à un contre plusieurs, disait Alva.

– Un étudiant contre plusieurs examinateurs ? s'étrangla Potter.

– Plutôt un étudiant contre plusieurs étudiants. Le premier serait évalué sur sa force brute, et les autres sur leur capacité à adapter leur puissance et à travailler en équipe.

– Laisse-moi deviner : c'est un test typique de Durmstrang ! ricana Draco.

– Oui, admit Alva.

– Il y a d'autres coutumes de Durmstrang qu'on devrait connaître ? lâcha Harry en touillant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Genre, des sacrifices rituels, un combat à mains nues entre un élève et un loup-garou ?

Draco se mordit la joue pour ne pas rigoler. Alva, elle, resta très sérieuse :

– Il y avait souvent un bal avant les examens. Obligation d'y assister. Les profs en profitaient pour fouiller les dortoirs à la recherche des drogues qu'on aurait pu utiliser pour se doper le cerveau.

– Un bal ? firent les deux garçons, Draco avec intérêt et Potter d'un air horrifié.

Alva hocha la tête, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre :

– C'était tordant. Certains ne savent absolument pas danser. Et souvent, ce sont les plus populaires. Astrid par exemple : elle peut découper n'importe quel adversaire en rondelle, monter à dos de griffon, affronter un dragon, mais elle est incapable de marcher avec des talons hauts !

– Tu as décidément beaucoup de fréquentations douteuses, se moqua Draco.

– Tu peux parler !

– Slughorn arrive, les prévint Potter.

Ils replongèrent tous les trois dans leur travail avec beaucoup d'application. Slughorn s'arrêta devant eux, et passa cinq bonnes minutes à les complimenter tout en proposant à Harry d'assister à sa prochaine soirée au club de Slug. Ils endurèrent stoïquement le supplice jusqu'à ce que Neville les prenne en pitié et appelle l'enseignant pour qu'il vérifie quelque chose.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans un quasi-silence, puisque Slughorn n'arrêtait pas de rôder près d'eux. Néanmoins, Alva se sentait rassurée. Même si l'animosité entre Gryffondors et Serpentards ne s'évanouirait sans doute jamais, ils semblaient avoir accepté la trêve.

Alva attendit la fin du cours pour avoir l'opportunité de parler seule à seule avec Draco. Elle ruminait son idée depuis ce matin, et saisit donc sa chance dès que Potter alla déposer une fiole avec un échantillon sur le bureau de Slughorn.

– Draco, il faut que je retourne dans le bureau de McGonagall.

– C'est toujours pas une bonne idée.

– Draco !

– D'accord, je t'aiderai. De toute façon, il faut qu'on demande au professeur Rogue ce qu'il a placé comme pièges dans son parcours de la mort.

Alva esquissa un sourire, et l'aida à ranger leur bureau avant que le cours ne prenne fin et qu'ils ne se dirigent, côte à côte, vers la sortie. Ils avaient à peine rejoint la porte que déjà le groupe habituel s'était reformé autour d'eux : Ryan, Anaïs, Kim, Justin, Blaise et Theodore.

Harry les suivit du regard, notant au passage que Ryan et Anaïs se tenaient par la main.

C'était étrange. Alva avait regroupé des personnes extrêmement différentes autour d'elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle était polyvalente. Elle avait eu chacun d'entre eux par une corde différente. Leur besoin de protection, d'amitié, de modèle, de complicité.

Le petit groupe se sépara dans le hall d'entrée : Kim, Ryan et Anaïs se dirigèrent vers la Bibliothèque, Justin vers sa salle commune, et Theodore et Blaise vers la leur. Draco et Alva prirent ensemble la direction du bureau de McGonagall, discutant à voix basse d'un plan.

– Le mot de passe a forcément changé depuis notre dernière visite.

– Et je doute que tu puisses à nouveau te faire convoquer…

Draco grimaça. Alva réfléchit quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules :

– Il va falloir guetter la porte pour entendre le mot de passe de la bouche d'un prof. Classique.

– Ça aurait été plus pratique avec la cape, grommela Draco.

– Oui… Le sortilège de Désillusion et de Bulle de Silence ne seront peut-être pas suffisants pour dissimuler notre présence dans le couloir. A moins qu'on ne puisse trouver une cachette.

– Derrière une gargouille ? proposa Draco.

– C'est vrai, tu es pote avec les statues, se moqua gentiment Alva. Mais les gargouilles sont toutes à minimum six mètres de l'entrée du bureau. Trop loin.

– Pas forcément. On peut utiliser des Oreilles à Rallonges.

Alva cligna des yeux avec un air de totale incompréhension :

– Des quoi ?!

Draco lui expliqua brièvement le principe des Oreilles à Rallonges, et Alva adopta le plan avec enthousiasme :

– C'est une super-idée. Tu les as dans ton dortoir ?

– Oui. Pourquoi, tu comptes agir quand ?

– Ce soir. McGonagall devra bien rentrer dans son bureau après le dîner. Je guetterai ici.

– Non, ça sera moi, contra Draco. Déjà parce que les gargouilles m'aiment bien. Ensuite parce que Stensenn te surveille. Ne nie pas ! Il te fixe comme s'il voulait lire ton esprit à chaque fois qu'il te croise.

Alva grimaça, et rendit les armes. Draco avait raison : leur professeur de DCFM lui posait assez de problèmes comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter.

– D'accord. Je trouverai une excuse pour que tu rates le dîner. On reste en lien par les Silverscrolls. Avec _herbe à chat_ comme mot de passe.

Malefoy gloussa, et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Dans leur couloir, un groupe de troisièmes années venaient en sens inverse. Avant qu'ils ne les croisent, la Russe changea promptement de sujet :

– Méfie-toi de Weasley.

– Et de Potter.

– Non, surtout de Weasley. Potter est méfiant mais pas agressif. Weasley, lui, te déteste vraiment. S'il emprunte le charme localisateur et la cape de Potter, et je suis persuadé que Potty le laissera faire, il risque de réellement devenir dangereux pour l'opération.

Draco lui donna un coup de coude, taquin, et la rassura avec un sourire narquois.

– Allons, je sais me défendre, Hawking !

Il n'empêche qu'au repas, depuis la table des Poufsouffles, Alva surveilla Weasley du coin de l'œil. Apparemment, le roux était en pleine séance de roucoulage avec Granger, et Potter tenait la chandelle. Ça dura tout le dîner. Au dessert, Weasley faillit mettre son coude dans sa pâtisserie tellement il était plongé dans le regard de son amie.

Alva ricana, et jugea que le moment était bon pour prendre des nouvelles de Draco. Cachée aux yeux indiscrets par les membres du Club qui l'entouraient de toute part, elle sortit son Silverscroll, s'avachit sur la table pour le cacher, et se mit à écrire.

…

_**Arrivée d'Alva.**_

**Draco dit :** J'ai faim.

**Alva dit :** On en est au dessert, il y a du flan. Je t'en garde ?

**Draco dit :** Non, j'irai aux cuisines.

**Alva dit :** Tu sais où se trouvent les cuisines ?!

**Draco dit :** C'est le prochain passage secret que je te montrerai. Retrouve-moi à côté du tableau représentant une coupe de fruit, près de l'escalier principal du hall d'entrée : je t'y rejoindrai dès que McGonagall sera rentrée dans son bureau.

**Alva dit :** Ça marche.

**Draco dit :** McGo est toujours à table ?

**Alva dit :** Elle discute avec Sinistra. La moitié des élèves sont partis, je fais exprès de traîner avec les autres. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à quitter la salle.

**Draco dit :** Au fait, quelle table, aujourd'hui ?

**Alva dit : **Poufsouffle. Zacharias Smith a failli perdre sa mâchoire quand on s'est assis à côté de lui… Apparemment, Kim a été impressionnée par ses talents quand Stensenn nous a fait combattre. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de discuter.

**Draco dit :** Oh, il a accepté la présence des ignobles serpents ?

**Alva dit : **Il a ignoré tout le monde sauf Kim. Ça aurait pu être pire.

**Draco dit :** J'ai carrément faim…

**Alva dit :** McGonagall se lève !

**Draco dit :** Enfin !

**Alva dit :** Ne t'emballe pas, il y a bien dix minutes de marche entre la Grande Salle et son bureau…

**Draco dit :** Je sais, j'attends.

**Alva dit :** Je reste à table, tiens-moi au courant.

**Alva dit :** Elle arrive ?

**Draco dit :** J'entends son pas dans le couloir. Attends.

**Alva dit :** Alors ?

**Draco dit :** Loch Lomond.

**Alva dit :** C'est un lac ?

**Draco dit :** C'est aussi un alcool. Et le mot de passe…

**Alva dit :** Parfait. A tout à l'heure devant le tableau des fruits !

_**Alva a quitté la conversation.**_

_**Draco a quitté la conversation.**_

…

Ils se retrouvèrent comme prévu devant la nature morte, et Draco les fit entrer dans la cuisine en chatouillant la poire. En voyant leurs visiteurs, les elfes s'inclinèrent jusqu'au sol et se hâtèrent de leur proposer à manger. Tandis que Draco mangeait son sandwich, Alva demanda une clémentine qu'elle se mit à peler avec soin en expliquant :

– Je ne devrais pas y retourner de nuit…

– _On_ ne devrait pas y aller la nuit, rectifia Draco d'un air mauvais. Je viens. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Alva leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant un sourire, puis poursuivit comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue :

– La nuit, Potter et compagnie sont dans leurs dortoirs, peut-être qu'ils utilisent leur charme localisateur.

– Tu veux y aller en plein jour ? lâcha Draco entre deux bouchées.

– Oui. Pendant que Potter et Weasley sont surveillés.

– Tu peux essayer la Botanique, lâcha pensivement Draco. Tu n'a plus de cours de soutien en Métamorphose, ça te fait donc des heures de libre.

– Pas bête. C'est quand, la Botanique ?

– Lundi matin et mercredi matin.

– J'irai lundi. McGonagall passe souvent la journée du lundi à arpenter Poudlard. Peut-être pour se réveiller de sa gueule de bois du week-end ?

Draco ricana, et s'étrangla avec un bout de sandwich. Alva lui tapa dans le dos en ricana, jusqu'à ce qu'il déglutisse et demande un verre d'eau, les larmes aux yeux. Après avoir but à longues gorgées, il fusilla son amie du regard :

– Tu es une grande malade !

– J'ai rien fait, se défendit la Russe. Ou presque rien.

Malefoy lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, puis s'attaqua à nouveau à son sandwich. Mais plus lentement, cette fois, et guettant Alva avec prudence. La rousse esquissa un sourire en coin avant de croquer un quartier de sa clémentine, qu'elle savoura un instant avant de reprendre la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée :

– Si tu veux venir…

– Bien sûr que je veux venir.

– Bon. Alors, en cours de Botanique, tu devrais trouver un moyen de quitter le cours. Te blesser ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu me rejoindras directement dans le bureau.

– Et si McGonagall est là ?

– Improvise.

– C'est un truc de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffles…

– Tu te répètes, Malefoy. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, tu devrais en être capable, non ?

Draco haussa les épaules avec dédain, et reprit une bouchée de son sandwich. Alva se remit à manger son fruit. Un silence détendu se mit à flotter entre eux, et la jeune fille rousse poussa un soupir satisfait.

Elle adorait ce genre de moment.

Bien sûr, Draco se sentit obligé de le gâcher en suggérant que, peut-être, le mot de passe changerait ce week-end. Alva le fusilla du regard.

Ce type était incorrigible.

**oOoOoOo**

Alva s'attendait à ce que le week-end soit mortellement ennuyeux, que ce soit une longue attente trompée par les révisions. A sa grande surprise, ce fut particulièrement mouvementé. Et pour une fois, ni elle ni Potter n'y étaient pour quoi que ce soit.

Au matin, durant le petit-déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors, Valerian arriva en retard. Etant donné qu'il était assez désordonné, ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel… Ce qui l'était plus, c'était le fait qu'il soit visiblement complètement hilare. Sitôt arrivé, il se pencha vers Blaise :

– J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle. Laquelle tu veux en premier ?

Blaise plissa les yeux, soudain alarmé :

– La bonne.

– J'ai retrouvé ton chat !

Le visage du métis s'éclaira, puis il se souvint qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une bonne nouvelle. Prudent, il demanda :

– Et la mauvaise ?

Le sourire hilare de Valerian s'élargit encore :

– C'est un transsexuel.

Blaise en lâcha son toast, tandis que Theo et Draco s'étranglaient avec un bel ensemble. Jack ouvrit des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Kim, incrédule, cligna des yeux.

– Pardon ?!

– Vous voulez voir ? demanda innocemment Valerian.

La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas fini leur petit-déjeuner, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. En bon Serpentard, le cadet des Barthemis avait su capter leur intérêt. Le temps d'échanger un regard, et leur petit groupe, Luna comprise, quitta la table.

Valerian les guida en direction des cachots, mais avant d'entrer dans les escaliers qui descendaient, il prit un couloir vide. Il n'était pas très long, cinq mètres à peine, et obscur car il n'y avait pas de torches. Les murs nus, et le couloir s'achevait en cul-de-sac par une grande tapisserie représentant un dragon assoupit.

– Je remontai des cachots quand je l'ai vu passer comme une flèche ! expliqua Valerian qui avait l'air de se retenir de rire. Et il s'est glissé sous la tapisserie. Alors, bien sûr, j'ai regardé… Et… Voilà !

En prononçant le dernier mot, Valerian avait soulevé d'un coup la tapisserie. Le pan de tissu masquait un renfoncement, sans doute une ancienne porte à présent murée, qui faisait bien un mètre de profondeur. Le sol était couvert de vieux chiffons, de serpillères, de pulls disparus

Et, au milieu des plis de tissu, Nosferatu les regardait d'un air hautain, entourée de quatre chatons.

La mâchoire de Blaise se décrocha, tandis que Kim, Alva, Anaïs et Cathy se précipitaient vers les boules de poils :

– Oh, ils sont trop mignons !

– M-m-mais c'est une fille ! bégaya Zabini.

Ryan, qui devait se tenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler tellement il riait, balbutia entre deux hoquets d'hilarité :

– Te voilà papa !

– Mais… Mais…

Draco, qui contenait mal son fou-rire, s'agenouilla près des chatons pour les examiner. Son sourire s'agrandit, et il se retourna pour lancer à son ami effaré :

– Ne te réjouit pas trop vite. Je crois que Nosferatu t'as trompé avec un Gryffondor…

Anaïs ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, examina à nouveau les chatons, puis éclata de rire. Jack, qui venait lui aussi de faire le rapprochement, écarquilla les yeux.

– Par la barbe de Merlin, il y en a deux roux !

– Et alors ? demanda David sans comprendre.

– Alors Pattenrond est roux !

Alva cligna des yeux avec incompréhension, et demanda :

– Qui est Pattenrond ?

– Le chat d'Hermione, gloussa Jack.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Blaise pour faire le lien, mais une fois qu'il eut compris, il fait demi-tour avec un cri de rage. Plusieurs membres du Club, dont Alva, se lancèrent à sa poursuite pour ne pas manquer le spectacle.

Le Trio d'Or avait quitté la Grande Salle, et se dirigeait vers la Bibliothèque. Blaise les rattrapa sur l'escalier principal.

– GRANGER !

La Née-Moldu s'immobilisa et se retourna, tout comme Potter, Weasley mâle et Weasley femelle à ses côtés. Blaise, écumant de rage, commençait à gravir les marches :

– Je vais castrer ton minou !

Draco haussa un sourcil :

– Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai l'esprit mal tourné ou bien est-ce que cette phrase, sortie de son contexte, est vraiment tendancieuse ?

Jack se laissa glisser sur le sol, secoué de gloussements, tandis que David et Theo montaient précipitamment les escaliers pour retenir Blaise qui continuait à hurler. Chris avait cessé de rire, mais il souriait bêtement et avait le hoquet.

Dans les escaliers, le spectacle commençait à devenir animé. Les Weasley étaient prêts à saisir leur baguette, tandis que Potter rigolait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Hermione, elle, avait toujours l'air assommée par l'assaut, incapable d'en placer une.

– Ton imbécile de matou… Pas capable de foutre la paix… Nosferatu, une fille ! Transsexuelle ! Des chatons roux… Deux, en plus… La preuve du crime ! Mon pauvre chat innocent… Enfin, une chatte innocente… Et ton crétin d'animal…

Theo posa gentiment la main sur le bras de Blaise :

– Allez, c'est pas si grave…

– Pas si grave ?! s'étrangla le métis. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais en faire, moi, Nosferatu me laissera jamais les noyer ! Il… Elle va me bouffer tout cru !

Alva laissa échapper un gloussement involontaire, et le regard de Blaise se porta sur elle. Aussitôt, la Russe fit mine d'être compréhensive :

– Si tu veux, j'en adopte un.

– Oui, bonne idée ! applaudit Cathy.

– De quoi ? s'affola Alva. Mais non, je n'étais pas sérieuse !

Cathy ouvrit de grands yeux déçus, et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembloter. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Nathan, Valerian et Simon fusillèrent l'aînée Hawking du regard. Aussitôt, Alva fit marche arrière, l'air mortifiée :

– D'accord, j'adopterai un chaton.

– Comment ça, un chaton ? finit par dire Hermione, profitant du silence momentané de Blaise.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer –ou recommencer à hurler– mais Potter lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

– Pattenrond a volé l'innocence du chat transsexuel de Zabini, si j'ai bien compris. D'où les chatons.

Puis le sérieux du Survivant vola en éclat et il se mit à rigoler de manière hystérique. C'en était trop pour Theo et David, qui s'écroulèrent de rire contre la rampe de l'escalier. Hermione, elle, tourna vers Blaise un regard plein d'étoile, ce qui fit machinalement reculer d'un pas le Serpentard :

– Des chatons ! Où ça ?

Blaise ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, quand ils entendirent Rusard entrer dans le hall en aboyant qu'il allait coller en retenue ceux qui faisaient ce boucan. Les adolescents détalèrent dans toutes les directions, la plupart des membres du Club retournant dans la Grande Salle pour finir de manger. Alva, Jack et Draco se cachèrent dans un coin d'ombre sous l'escalier jusqu'à ce que Rusard soit passé, puis échangèrent un bref coup d'œil.

Le silence était revenu dans le hall. Granger et Blaise devaient sans doute poursuivre leur discussion ailleurs…

– Zut, j'aurais bien aimé avoir la fin, grommela Jack.

– On peut les chercher, proposa Alva d'un air réjoui.

Draco eut l'air nettement moins enthousiasmé qu'elle par l'idée de pister Blaise et Hermione.

– Je ne sais pas si…

– Oh, allez ! le coupa Alva. Ça sera drôle et ça nous occupera.

Draco haussa les épaules, hautain, comme s'il s'en moquait complètement. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'emboîter le pas à la Serdaigle et au Gryffondor quand ils se lancèrent à la recherche de Blaise.

Ils fouinèrent dans le château durant deux bonnes heures, avant de tomber sur le binôme des heureux propriétaires de chats. Ils étaient tout bêtement dans le couloir près des cachots, avec Cathy et Nathan. Tous les quatre, assis devant la tapisserie du dragon, listaient les potentiels futurs propriétaires des chatons.

Alva et Jack les rejoignirent d'un pas joyeux. Mais Draco, lui, préféra faire demi-tour et se diriger vers sa salle commune. Il voulait bien faire des efforts, mais pas fréquenter Miss Je-Sais-Tout plus que nécessaire, merci bien !

Il ne revit la Russe qu'au dîner. Blaise entra dans la Grande Salle avec Alva, s'assit directement en face de Draco, et lui demanda sur le ton de la conversation :

– Tu voudrais un chat ?

Le regard noir que lui lança Draco sembla être une réponse satisfaisante, car Blaise s'intéressa aussitôt au plat de ce soir. Alva, un large sourire aux lèvres, leva son verre comme si elle portait un toast au Regard-Qui-Tue de Draco, puis changea diplomatiquement de sujet, orientant la conversation vers le Quidditch et le classement des Flèches d'Appleby.

Ce fut un excellent week-end.

**oOoOoOo**

– Aïe !

– Mais quel idiot, s'exaspéra Blaise. Regarde, ça pisse le sang !

Draco jeta un regard malheureux à sa main, accidentellement entaillée d'un coup maladroit. La plaie était pleine de terre, vu que l'objet du délit, un petit couteau, avait servit à ôter l'humus des racines qu'ils récoltaient durant ce cours.

Le professeur Chourave, qui passait juste derrière eux, émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur et pointa sa baguette sur la main de Draco, entourant la blessure d'un épais bandage.

– Allez à l'infirmerie, Mr. Malefoy. Il faut désinfecter l'entaille.

Draco acquiesça et quitta la serre, impassible. Blaise et Theo échangèrent un regard, pas dupes, puis replongèrent dans leurs travaux sans rien dire.

Malefoy se hâta à travers les couloirs déserts. A cette heure, tout le monde était en cours. Il rejoignit à grands pas la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de la Directrice, et délivra le mot de passe d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée. Alva et lui ne pouvaient pas communiquer quand ils étaient dans des cours séparés : il ne savait donc pas si elle avait réussi à s'introduire dans le bureau. Et il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il s'en sortirait si c'était McGonagall, et non la Russe, qui l'accueillerait dans le bureau.

Le Serpentard gravit les escaliers, grimaçant malgré lui. Sa main lui faisait mal. La douleur n'était pas insupportable, car il avait prit la précaution de se lancer un charme anesthésiant avant : le même qu'il avait utilisé sur David lors de la première séance du Club. Mais ça faisait mal quand même. Un coup de couteau est toujours plus douloureux qu'une bonne chute.

Et il fallait vraiment qu'il désinfecte la plaie. Et s'il choppait une saleté comme le tétanos, hein ?

Le souffle court, à mi-chemin entre l'angoisse et la colère, il poussa la porte du bureau de la Directrice. Alva, adossée au bureau directorial, lui adressa un grand sourire. Draco dut s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas vaciller tant la vague de soulagement qui le traversa était intense.

Puis Alva écarquilla les yeux :

– Draco, ta main !

– C'était mon prétexte, déclara Malefoy avait nonchalance. Si tu connais un sort de désinfection, il serait le bienvenu, au fait.

La plupart des anciens directeurs dormaient dans leurs cadres, mais pas Rogue. Ce dernier poussa un soupir exaspéré, et ordonna :

– Netaniev, retirez-lui le bandage, que je vois la blessure.

Alva s'exécuta, tirant un glapissement de douleur à Draco quand elle ôta le linge collé par le sang. Rogue observa la plaie, les yeux plissés, avant de lâcher d'un ton sec :

– _Vulnus Sanare_.

– Je ne connais pas le mouvement de baguette, hésita Alva.

– Contentez-vous de pointer la plaie.

– Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me rater ! plaisanta Draco pour masquer son anxiété.

Alva déglutit, puis prononça le sort. A sa grande satisfaction, une lumière blanche jaillit de sa baguette, et la main blessée en fut illuminée. Lorsque la lueur se dissipa, la plaie était propre et sèche. Alva se racla la gorge et prononça un des sorts de cicatrisation mineure qu'ils avaient appris au Club. Aussitôt, une peau neuve recouvrit la chair blessée.

Alva regarda la main à présent indemne, l'air critique, puis adressa un timide sourire au Serpentard.

– Apparemment, ça a marché.

Elle n'avait pas totalement retrouvé son assurance, remarqua Draco en la fixant en retour. Quand Alva était en position de faiblesse, ou d'ignorance, elle avait une attitude différente. Moins arrogante, bien sûr, plus humble, mais aussi plus délicate, plus hésitante.

A nouveau, Draco la trouva jolie. Féminine, attirante, émouvante. Différente.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Draco tressaillit, et Alva lâcha brusquement sa main. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers Rogue, qui les fixait avec un sourire épouvantablement narquois. Draco resta rigoureusement impassible, remerciant intérieurement son éducation, mais Alva croisa et décroisa les bras deux fois de suite avant de retrouver une contenance.

Dumbledore faisait toujours semblant de dormir, mais Draco aurait juré qu'il souriait sous sa barbe.

– Bref, lâcha Alva. Nous avons l'intention d'aller chercher la malédiction pour la détruire, la désactiver ou, à défaut, sceller sa cachette.

– Détruire une malédiction nécessite l'usage de la nécromancie, fit remarquer Rogue. Vous ne pourrez pas y parvenir.

– Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il faut « un rituel un peu glauque », lança Draco à l'adresse de la Russe. Et nous n'en avons absolument pas les capacités.

Alva plissa le front, songeuse :

– Mais les Black sont des nécromanciens, non ?

– C'est vrai, concéda Malefoy. Chaque famille de Sang-Pur a sa spécialité. Les sorts de soumissions pour les Malefoy, de torture pour les Lestranges et les Croupton, la guérison pour les Jarvis, la magie animale pour les Nott…

– Ah, tiens, ça explique le bouquin sur les familiers que possède Theo…

– Et la nécromancie pour les Black, acheva Draco. Mais je n'ai pas appris la nécromancie et ma mère m'a dit qu'elle s'est à peine intéressée au sujet. Non, je crois qu'il faut abandonner l'idée de la destruction. Et pour désactiver une malédiction, on fait comment ?

Rogue prit un air songeur :

– Il faut modifier l'Examus, je crois.

– Oui, acquiesça Alva. J'ai étudié le procédé en long et en large. Il faut modifier l'Examus pour que la puissance de la malédiction, au lieu de se disperser et d'affecter les gens, se retourne contre elle.

– Mais un Examus est extrêmement difficile à modifier, objecta Rogue. Seul son créateur en a normalement le pouvoir.

– Je suis sa fille, je peux toujours essayer, rétorqua Alva.

– Vous avez peu de chances d'y arriver, trancha Rogue.

Alva haussa les épaules, puis avança avec prudence :

– Il y a aussi l'Alchimie. C'est par ça que je vais commencer.

Dumbledore sembla se réveiller, et lança d'un ton brusque qui les fit sursauter :

– L'Alchimie ? A quoi pensez-vous, Miss Hawking ?

Alva se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et tritura machinalement les arums dans sa chevelure. Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration.

– L'Alchimie est basée sur la décomposition et la transformation d'éléments. C'est la première étape qui m'intéresse. Si on décompose la malédiction et son Examus, on obtient des âmes, de l'énergie magique, du métal et du verre. En utilisant l'Alchimie, on pourrait décomposer la malédiction comme ça. L'énergie magique va se dissiper tout naturellement, et les âmes, sans attaches, vont retourner au néant. Sauf bien sûr si elles décident de rester en tant que fantômes.

Dumbledore, Rogue et Draco fixèrent Alva. Le vieux sorcier avaient l'air stupéfait, Rogue pensif, et Draco quant à luit était totalement sidéré.

– Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'y connais en Alchimie ?

Alva toussota, mal-à-l'aise :

– J'ai les bases. C'était mon option à Durmstrang. Et puis Lévine m'a envoyé un énorme bouquin, et j'ai passé toutes mes nuits à étudier dans la Salle sur Demande.

– Toutes les nuits ? s'exclama Draco.

– Lévine m'a aussi envoyé une potion de Sans-Sommeil, maugréa Alva d'un air grincheux. Avec une dose supplémentaire de caféine. Radical.

Rogue cligna des yeux, semblant reprendre ses esprits, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore avec réticence :

– Vous vous y connaissez en Alchimie. Est-ce que ce plan a une chance de marcher ?

L'ancien Directeur fronça les sourcils. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand silence, tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Puis il concéda, presque à contrecœur :

– Ça pourrait marcher. Mais l'énergie magique de l'Examus risque de devenir incontrôlable, et de se transformer en un sort.

– Quel genre de sort ? interrogea Alva avec inquiétude.

– Aucune idée. Etant donné la proximité des âmes qui désireront sans doute retourner dans l'autre monde, vous avez de fortes chances de vous retrouver avec un fantôme, ou bien une quelconque manifestation d'un être décédé. Si vous aviez dans votre groupe quelqu'un qui se trouve dans le coma, par exemple, il est très probable qu'il se réveillerait.

Alva resta songeuse quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules.

– Nous n'aurons pas de comateux dans l'équipe. Et je vote pour essayer l'Alchimie. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix : c'est notre meilleur plan.

– Elle a raison, approuva soudain Rogue. Et ça vaut mieux que rien. Personne ne doit jamais mettre la main sur cette arme.

Draco et Alva hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, de manière presque automatique. Rogue avait toujours une certaine autorité sur eux, constata Alva avec dérision. Même mort, il donnait toujours des ordres.

– Quels sont les pièges ? interrogea Draco.

Rogue fixa un instant les deux adolescents, et une étrange lueur passa dans son regard. Presque comme de la pitié. Peut-être se rappelait-il que Dumbledore avait, comme Rogue s'apprêtait à le faire, envoyé des adolescents de dix-sept ans dans une série de pièges mortels.

– Le « parcours » est entièrement souterrain. Je l'ai créé avec l'aide de Dumbledore, en nous inspirant des défenses que nous avions dressées jadis pour protéger la Pierre Philosophale.

Draco émit un reniflement de mépris, songeant sans doute que les défenses avaient été incapables de résister à un garçon de onze ans. Alva, qui ignorait cette histoire, le regarda d'un air curieux

– L'entrée est au troisième étage. C'est une trappe. Pas d'escaliers : vous aurez droit directement à une chute de quinze mètres. Des plantes amortiront votre chute. Ce sont des Filets du Diable.

– Je ne connais pas, fit Alva avec anxiété.

– Moi, si, répliqua Draco. Ça t'étrangle si tu t'agites. Si on reste parfaitement immobile, il ne devrait rien se passer.

– Exactement, acquiesça Rogue. Vous allez ainsi traverser la barrière formée par les Filets du Diable, et tomber dans la première salle des souterrains.

– Des plantes étrangleuses et une chute de quinze mètre, dit Alva d'un ton songeur. Je suppose que c'est pour nous empêcher de revenir en arrière ?

– Oui. Les souterrains sont une succession de salles, séparées par des couloirs. Lorsque vous aurez franchit la porte d'une salle, elle se refermera automatiquement, et ce jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne l'ouvrir de l'autre côté.

– Pour empêcher l'intrus de faire demi-tour, comprit Draco. Ainsi, si à un moment où à un autre il n'arrive plus à avancer, il est coincé dans la dernière pièce qu'il a ouverte.

Rogue acquiesça. Alva émit un petit ricanement nerveux, puis un large sourire se peignit sur son visage :

– Ça me fait penser aux parcours d'entraînement de Durmstrang. Marche ou crève, c'est bien ça le principe, non ?

– Les tunnels étaient destinés à Netaniev et au Seigneur des Ténèbres, grogna Rogue. Certainement pas à des gamins.

– Nous ne sommes pas des gamins ordinaires, sourit Draco.

L'ancien Directeur grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fit sourire les deux adolescents. Ils étaient tellement focalisés sur le portrait de Rogue qu'ils sursautèrent quand Dumbledore, dans le tableau voisin, prit la parole :

– Il serait peut-être utile que les enfants requièrent l'aide d'un professeur, Severus.

Alva émit un reniflement méprisant, et croisa les bras :

– Bien sûr, je vois d'ici le tableau. Dans l'hypothèse, hautement improbable, où ils nous croiraient, et où ils croiraient le professeur Rogue, je suis sûre qu'ils s'empresseraient de nous aider. Il n'y aurait aucune panique et donc aucune crise de paranoïa aiguë : personne ne croirait que les Serpentards soient liés à ça, et il n'y aurait aucune hostilité envers les enfants de Mangemorts. Oh, et bien sûr, les gens ne feraient évidemment pas le lien entre Salvakya Netaniev et Andreï Netaniev, et je ne comparaîtrais pas devant le Magenmagot pour complicité avec les Mangemorts. N'est-ce pas ?

Malefoy regarda Rogue, qui regarda Dumbledore, qui regarda Alva avec des yeux ronds. Puis Draco détourna les yeux de Severus et dit sans s'adresser à personne en particulier :

– En bref, ça veut dire non.

Rogue ricana, et Dumbledore, bon perdant, sourit dans sa barbe sans réussir à masquer totalement son inquiétude. Alva se tourna à nouveau vers le portrait de l'ex-Mangemort :

– Qu'il y a-t-il comme pièges ?

Rogue sembla tergiverser quelques instants, puis soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il y avait une chance, aussi mince soit-elle, pour que la malédiction disparaisse, il fallait la saisir.

– Après les Filets du Diable, il y a un long couloir qui mène à une grande porte à double-battant. Elle s'ouvrira sans difficulté, mais une fois fermée, vous ne pourrez plus la rouvrir.

Alva hocha la tête, et Rogue continua :

– La salle à laquelle vous allez accédez contient des statues. Dès que la porte sera fermée derrière vous, elles vont se mettre en mouvement. Elles ne peuvent pas user de magie, mais elles sont solides. Attention au plafond, également : il y a une sculpture de dragon ensorcelée pour vous tomber dessus ou vous incendier dès que toutes les autres statues seront tombées.

– C'est noté, marmonna Alva qui écrivait à toute vitesse sur un parchemin sorti d'on-ne-sait-où.

Dumbledore regarda avec intérêt la belle plume bleue dont se servait la Russe, reconnaissant sans doute une plume de phénix, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

– La salle suivante est piégée au niveau du sol. Elle est très longue et vous avez tout intérêt à la traverser sans toucher les dalles. Chacune est porteuse d'un sort. Ça va du sortilège de Stupéfixion au Doloris, en passant par de multiples sorts d'empoisonnements.

Draco émit un sifflement admiratif. Rogue se renfrogna, et continua d'un ton plus sec :

– Le couloir auquel vous accéderez ensuite est également piégé. Il est éclairé par des torches qui émettent un gaz toxique. C'est indécelable, mais si vous le respirez, vous aurez l'esprit confus, comme si vous étiez ivres. Vous baisserez vos défenses plus facilement.

– Un sortilège de Têtenbulle suffira ?

– Je vous conseille aussi de vous entourer de Charmes de Vent pour purifier l'air.

Alva interrogea Draco du regard, et le Serpentard plissa le front, songeur :

– Charmes de Vent… David s'y connait en Charmes Elémentaires. Il devrait pouvoir nous l'apprendre.

– Ok, c'est gérable alors. Et ensuite ?

Rogue regarda tour à tour les deux complices, son regard brillant d'un amusement fugace, puis se racla la gorge et continua :

– La salle suivante est ensorcelée pour rester sombre. Elle semble excessivement longue mais elle ne fait pas plus de dix mètres. Il y a plusieurs épouvantards, au moins dix. J'espère que vous avez le cœur bien accroché.

Draco et Alva s'entreregardèrent, soudain nerveux.

– Ensuite, vous aurez un nouveau couloir plein de vapeurs toxiques. Même chose que précédemment. Si vous vous protégez correctement des effets du gaz, la prochaine salle ne vous posera pas de problème. Elle est couverte de Runes qui dissimulent un mot de passe. C'est une phrase en latin : _Veritas odium parit, obsequium amicos_.

– « La franchise fait des ennemis, la flatterie des amis », traduisit Draco.

– C'est une phrase à ressortir de temps en temps pour frimer en société ! plaisanta Alva.

Draco ricana, mais Rogue conserva son air grave.

– La difficulté de l'épreuve réside dans l'angoisse qui filtre à travers la porte. Vous n'aurez pas _envie_ de l'ouvrir. Vraiment pas.

Alva blêmit en comprenant. Rogue confirma ses craintes d'un ton sinistre :

– Des Détraqueurs vous attendent de l'autre côté.

Alva pâlit encore plus, si c'était possible. Draco avança d'un pas de manière instinctive, se retrouvant à la même hauteur qu'elle. Alva sembla puiser un certain réconfort dans son soutien implicite, car elle s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda d'une voix qui tremblait à peine :

– Combien ?

– Au moins trois.

– Comment ça, _au moins_ ?

La voix d'Alva venait de grimper d'une octave. Rogue resta rigoureusement impassible, son visage froid ne trahissant pas l'ombre d'un sentiment.

– J'avais enfermé avec eux cinq… individus qui avaient eu vent de mes activités, soit en m'aidant à cacher la malédiction, soit en collaborant à la création des pièges. Ils doivent avoir… nourrit les Détraqueurs. Qui se sont probablement multipliés.

Alva inspira profondément, l'air épouvanté. Draco pouvait comprendre : après sept mois enfermés dans une prison cernée de Détraqueurs, ça devait être un cauchemar d'envisager de faire à nouveau face à ces créatures.

Discrètement, il saisit le bras d'Alva et le pressa légèrement, l'incitant à se reprendre. Il l'entendit sa respiration hachée et, pour lui laisser le temps de retrouver une contenance, il demanda à sa place :

– Et ensuite ?

Rogue regarda alternativement les deux adolescents, puis répondit brièvement :

– La salle suivante est pleine d'Inferi. Celle d'après retient un loup-garou.

– Un loup-garou ! sursautèrent Alva et Dumbledore avec un bel ensemble.

Alva ouvrit la bouche pour s'indigner, mais l'ancien Directeur fut le plus rapide :

– Enfin, Severus, à quoi pensiez-vous ? Le pauvre homme !

– Il n'a plus rien d'humain, répondit sèchement Rogue. Plusieurs Mangemorts ont joués au petit chimiste avec lui et sa magie, et il est bloqué sous sa forme lupine. J'ai fait plusieurs tests, mais à aucun moment il n'a montré un signe d'humanité. La Tue-Loup ne lui fait aucun effet.

– Il aurait mieux valu le tuer, s'insurgea Alva. Les loups-garous tiennent beaucoup à ce qu'on ne les considère pas comme des animaux !

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

– J'avais oublié que vous connaissiez bien ces créatures. Mais c'est bien ce qu'il est devenu : un animal. Mieux valait l'enfermement que la torture des Mangemorts en manque de divertissement.

Alva serra les mâchoires. Sentant venir l'orage, Draco essaya de changer de sujet :

– Comment connais-tu les loups-garous ?

– Ils ont un territoire qui leur est réservé, grommela la rousse. De la taille d'un petit pays. Dix jours par mois, autour de la pleine lune, les frontières sont bloquées. Mais mis à part ça, c'est un peuple tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ils ont tous des métiers et ils ont un très bon commerce. Ce sont des êtres humains.

– Astrid s'est retrouvée bloquée là-bas, se rappela Draco.

– Oui. Mais c'est Astrid. Elle en a laissé dix sur le carreau et n'a pas une égratignure.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé, puis Rogue reprit, un ton plus bas :

– Ensuite, vous prendrez un long couloir. C'est un labyrinthe, mais il n'est pas piégé. Notez, je vais vous donner la liste des embranchements à prendre. Gauche, gauche, puis droite…

Quand il eut terminé, Rogue hésita quelques secondes. Alva, sa plume en suspend au-dessus du parchemin, l'interrogeait du regard. Finalement l'ex-Mangemort céda :

– La prochaine porte sera en argent. Elle s'ouvre sur la salle renfermant l'Orbe Pourpre. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouve une clef d'argent, posée par terre. Elle ouvrira toutes les portes sur le chemin du retour.

Alva hocha gravement la tête, et nota. Draco soupira en se massant la nuque. Il pressentait que cette mission n'allait pas être de tout repos. Pourquoi avait-il insisté pour en être, d'abord ?

Ah oui. Pour veiller sur Alva. Stupide, excentrique et délicate Alva. Leur précieux bouclier, leur précieuse amie qui n'avait jamais besoin d'aide. Stupide, stupide Alva. Et stupide, stupide Draco, aussi.

– C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous, dit Rogue avec résignation.

Alva lui retourna un grand sourire, un de ces fameux sourires éblouissants qui semblaient ne jamais se faner, et répliqua avec aplomb :

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur le Directeur. C'est tout à fait suffisant.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	19. Un invité inattendu

**Cheminette : réponse aux reviews !**

**Don-jul**, promis quand je publierai (si je publie un jour) ma fic sur _Game Of Thrones_, tu seras le premier informé x) Et si je fais la deuxième année de Scorpius et Albus, ben... Idem, tu seras informé, vu que je t'exploiterai à nouveau (mwhahaha).

Magnum, tu vois du champagne ? Sérieusement ? Alcoolique va ! x)

Le chat transsexuel, c'est parti d'un énooorme délire (mais j'ai été ravie de m'éclater à l'écrire). Dans Renouveau, un des camarades de Scorpius et Albus aura un chat roux, petit-fis de Nosferatu et Pattenrond. Et quand les gens disent "_ce chat est moche, il tiens de ses grands-parents_", Blaise s'insurge : "_c'est de a chatte que tu parles !_" et ça fait ricaner tout le monde... Voilà, ce petit délire va donc se prolonger dans le temps ! xD

Pour Renouveau, je te révèle rien x)

Pas touche à Draco,** El'**, il est chasse gardé ! Et avec tout ce qui va leur tomber dessus (et littéralement, dans ce chapitre...), il ne faut pas le perturber xD

.

* * *

**.**

**Un jour, les flemmards domineront le monde. Mais pas aujourd'hui, trop la flemme.**

La suite du _Parfum_ avance lentement. Je dois dire que je sèche un peu en ce moment... Pas que Scorpius (l'Ankou Malefoy comme il se fait surnommer !) et Al' ne soient pas inspirant, loin de là ! Mais j'hésite à faire un bref POV des parents, au lieu de passer tout un chapitre à commenter les nouvelles bêtises des gamins...

Je n'ai pas eu des masses de review pour le chapitre précédent (et je peux le comprendre, il n'était pas hyper-utile pour avancer dans l'histoire). Alors un graaaaaand merci aux deux meilleurs lecteurs du monde, El' et Don-jul ! x)

.

* * *

**.**

**Un invité inattendu**

**.**

Plus que quelques heures avant le début des vacances de Pâques. Parfois, aujourd'hui, Draco avait entendu des rires dans les couloirs et des élèves insouciants qui discutaient de mode ou de musique, et une étrange impression d'irréalité s'était emparée de lui.

Demain, à neuf heures trente très précisément, leur petite équipe allait plonger dans les souterrains de Poudlard. Pour une mission. Une mission qui avait pour but de détruire l'arme de Netaniev avant qu'il ne s'en empare, une mission qui avait pour but de « sauver la Lumière d'un péril qu'elle ignore », selon un Ryan sarcastique.

Une fichue mission pour laquelle ils étaient _tous_ volontaires. Donc ils ne pouvaient même pas se plaindre.

– Et si je meure ? dit soudain Alva.

Draco sursauta si brusquement qu'il en perdit sa ligne : il était plongé dans un épais volume sur la magie noire. Lançant un regard meurtrier à la Russe, il lissa la page d'une main distraite, tandis que Ryan s'écriait :

– Tu es obligée de mettre ça sur le tapis ?

Jack, David, Ryan, Draco et Alva se trouvaient tous les cinq dans la Salle sur Demande, et étaient censés étudier la magie noire. La jeune fille rousse haussa les épaules :

– Je viens d'y penser. Si je meure, Cathy sera confiée à sa famille la plus proche. Et c'est soit les Weasley, à cause de la parenté de Prewett et des Hawking, soit les Nott, qui sont parents à la fois des Hawking et des Duncan. Mais le Ministère refusera forcément de laisser Cathy à Theo. Non seulement son père est à Azkaban, mais il est ruiné. Alors Cathy se retrouvera aux mains des Weasley !

Draco la regarda bizarrement.

– Tu t'inquiètes pour _Cathy_ quand tu dis que _tu_ vas mourir ?

Alva émit un rire jaune, et referma le livre qu'elle étudiait.

– Je suis déjà passée par toutes les phases de l'auto-apitoiement quand j'étais en fuite. Mais là, il y a quelqu'un qui dépend de moi. Cathy dépend de moi. C'est une autre perspective. Je ne veux pas lui faire défaut.

Ryan réfléchit longuement, puis haussa les épaules.

– Le Ministère est pauvre, donc corruptible. Je suis riche et j'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur. T'inquiète, je veillerai sur elle si ça devait arriver.

Mais, au ton léger qu'il employait, Draco devina que Ryan n'envisageait pas sérieusement cette perspective. Alors il se tourna vers Alva et décréta d'un air grave :

– Et au besoin, les Malefoy ont toujours des relations.

Alva le fixa avec attention, puis hocha la tête, comme pour acquiescer à cette promesse muette. Avec un mince sourire, Draco se replongea dans son devoir de Sortilèges. Et essaya de ne pas penser à la possibilité que la jeune fille venait d'évoquer.

– J'ai saisi, lâcha finalement Jack en posant le livre qu'il étudiait. Alva, est-ce que tu peux déplacer ce mannequin jusqu'au centre de la pièce ?

La Russe acquiesça, et fit léviter la future cible du Gryffondor jusqu'à l'endroit demandé. Jack plissa le front, sa baguette pointé sur la cible.

– Sur un pantin, c'est une chose, mais je me demande si j'oserai faire ça à une vraie personne…

– On n'affrontera pas de vraie personne là-dessous, le réconforta David. Alors, c'est quoi ton sort ?

– Entrave et éventuellement torture. Ce sont des chaînes qui peuvent devenir brûlantes sans que ça altère le métal.

Draco et Ryan relevèrent le nez de leurs bouquins respectifs, et Alva, les yeux fixés sur Jack, esquissa un léger mouvement de tête :

– Tu te sens prêt ? C'est quand même le troisième sort de magie noire que tu apprends. Fais attention à ne pas tomber là-dedans trop profondément…

– Ça te va bien de dire ça, grommela Jack. Tu connais combien de sorts de magie noire ?

Alva haussa les épaules. Charitable, David détourna la conversation :

– Vas-y, lance-le, ton sort !

– _Adoleratum_ !

Jaillissant du sol comme des serpents, les chaînes rougeoyantes fondirent sur le mannequin, s'entortillant autour de lui comme des boa-constrictors pris de frénésie, et resserrant leur étreinte jusqu'à ce que le bois craque. Jack leva sa baguette d'un centimètre, et les chaînes cessèrent de bouger. Le métal rougeoyait doucement, comme des braises mourantes.

Le bois du mannequin fumait.

Jack baissa vivement sa baguette, faisant disparaitre les chaînes. Seul resta le mannequin au bois marqué de longues traces brunes et fumantes.

Il y eut un bref silence.

– Impressionnant, murmura finalement David avec admiration. Mais regarde ça : _Inferno Maxilla_ !

Jaillissant du sol et du plafond, une rangée de pics d'une roche noire et tranchante apparurent, et se refermèrent en s'emboîtant comme les crocs d'une monstrueuse mâchoire. Le claquement épouvantable qui suivit la fermeture des mâchoires géantes résonna dans le silence.

Un truc pareil pouvait aussi bien fermer une porte de manière définitive que neutraliser un ennemi… de manière tout aussi définitive.

– J'aimerais autant que vous n'y preniez pas goût, grimaça Alva.

Ryan haussa les épaules :

– Ça ne risque pas. Je veux sauver des vies, pas en détruire.

– Tu veux être Médicomage ? s'intéressa David en faisant disparaitre les mâchoires de roche noire.

– Ouais. Et toi ?

– Je voudrais devenir Briseur de sort. Voyager aux quatre coins du monde pour déjouer plein de pièges machiavéliques, ça c'est un vrai métier !

C'était assez curieux, réalisa Alva. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leurs perspectives d'avenir, avant. Ils vivaient toujours dans l'instant présent, refusant d'anticiper quoi que ce soit au-delà des prochains examens. Comme s'ils pensaient qu'il n'y aurait pas d'avenir, tout simplement.

Mais les choses avaient changées. Ils avaient une mission, à présent. Ils s'étaient engagés, projetés, dans une entreprise qui avait un but plus grand que leur propre sauvegarde.

Alors peut-être qu'ils pouvaient parler d'avenir, après tout.

– Et toi, Jack ? lança Ryan en s'assouplissant le poignet avant de jeter son sort. Tu voudrais faire quoi, plus tard ?

– Auror.

– J'aurais pensé que tu ferais un boulot en lien avec le Quidditch, dit distraitement Draco.

– Non, ça c'est Chris, contra le Gryffondor. Il veut passer joueur professionnel. Et toi, Draco, ça ne te tente pas de devenir un pro ?

Le blond ricana brièvement. Ryan lui jeta un regard en biais, puis se concentra et jeta son sort sur le mannequin déjà endommagé.

– _Torporam_.

Une brume noire se mit à flotter autour du pantin, répandant une fraîcheur désagréable dans la pièce. Petite à petit, la brume se densifia et se solidifia, jusqu'à enserrer complètement le pantin.

Si ça avait un être humain, il aurait ressentit le froid caractéristique des Détraqueurs, et sa peur aurait grandit au fur et à mesure que la brume s'étoffait. Quand la brume devenait assez solide pour immobiliser la victime, celle-ci s'évanouissait de trouille.

Mais si le lanceur de sort faisait exprès de retarder la densification de la brume, faisant mariner sa victime pour qu'elle se noie dans sa terreur, le pauvre homme prisonnier de la fumée noire finissait par faire une crise cardiaque.

Draco regarda Ryan dissiper son sort d'un mouvement de baguette, puis haussa les épaules :

– Je ne pense pas que les T-shirt avec _"MALEFOY"_ écrit dans le dos se vendraient très bien.

Comme il l'avait prévu, sa remarque tira un sourire à tout le monde, y compris Alva. Le Serpentard blond sourit avec satisfaction, puis reprit :

– J'hésite entre deux voies, en fait. Soit je fais comme Theo et je me cache…

– Theo ne se cache pas, râla David. Il veut devenir Maître des Potions et chercheur émérite.

– Oui, mais il va quand même s'écarter du monde. L'autre option serait de faire comme Blaise et de tout miser sur le panache, de m'imposer de force à la communauté sorcière.

Alva haussa un sourcil incrédule :

– Que veut faire Blaise ?

– Du droit. Pour s'orienter vers la politique et les relations internationales.

– Misère…

Blaise le flambeur dans la politique. Blaise le tombeur dans le _relationnel_. Ça promettait d'être joyeux. Un identique sourire se peignit sur les lèvres des cinq comploteurs.

– Anaïs veut faire du droit, dit soudain Ryan. Pour lutter contre les inégalités du monde sorcier.

– Typiquement Gryffondor, gloussa David.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne plus prêter attention aux petites moqueries entre les membres des différentes Maisons de leur Club. Après tout, ces piques étaient dénués de méchanceté. Ils étaient entre amis.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

– Pas tant que ça. Justin veut faire quelque chose d'utile, selon ses propres mots, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas faire de droit.

– Il compte faire quoi ?

– Devenir Oubliator, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il est très fort en Sortilèges.

– Et Kim ? s'intéressa Alva. Elle ne fera pas du droit, elle aussi ? Elle ferait une avocate mortelle.

Ryan haussa les épaules.

– Dans sa famille, la tradition, c'est d'être Auror. Mais je crois qu'elle va plutôt laisser ça à Valerian. Donc peut-être.

– Et toi, Alva ? lança Draco mine de rien. Qu'est-ce qui te tente comme perspective d'avenir ?

La Russe plissa le front, songeuse. Oui, qu'est-ce qui la tentait ?

L'action et l'aventure, c'était bien son style. Quand elle était à Durmstrang, elle voulait d'ailleurs bosser comme intermédiaire entre le Ministère et des créatures dangereuses… Comme les loups-garous, par exemple. Ça avait été le choix de carrière d'Astrid.

Mais les choses avaient changé. A présent, il lui fallait un exutoire à la colère qui brûlait en elle. Un chemin différent, qui correspondrait mieux à ce qu'elle était devenue.

L'aventure, ça ne suffisait pas. Elle voulait aussi de la bagarre, de l'adrénaline en plein combat, l'éclat du regard de l'adversaire défiant le sien. Auror ou tireuse d'élite, alors ? Non, elle ne se voyait pas sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Alva était une louve solitaire. Quelle autre perspective se présentait à elle, alors ?

Elle voulait du défi. Un défi intellectuel, peut-être. Des problèmes complexes à résoudre… Mais étudier dans une faculté pour finir dans un bureau, très peu pour elle. Une vie paisible ne lui permettrait jamais d'oublier. Au contraire, elle renâclerait ses souvenirs jusqu'à s'y noyer…

Elle pouvait faire une croix sur le droit. Et sur tout ce qui se rapportait à la politique, aussi : après les complots de son père, les discours sarcastiques de Lévine et de Mikhail Koenig sur leur Ministère, et ce qu'elle voyait dans l'actuel gouvernement britannique, franchement ça n'avait rien d'attirant.

La médicomagie ne l'intéressait pas non plus. Alva avait besoin d'être grisée par les sensations fortes. C'est inévitable quand on a passé toute sa vie à fréquenter un dragonnier et une dresseuse de griffon. Tiens ! En parlant de dragons et de griffons… Travailler ave les créatures magiques, éventuellement ? Non, ça n'était pas sa passion, elle s'en lasserait vite. Elle voulait un boulot un peu plus intelligent.

Alors quoi ? Devenir chercheuse en Runes ou en Potions, comme Theo ? Définitivement non. Elle ne supporterait pas de s'enterrer quelque part pour se consacrer à des chaudrons et des parchemins moisis… Quoi d'autre, encore ?

En la voyant plongée dans sa réflexion, Draco haussa un sourcil moqueur :

– Sérieusement, Alva…

– Tais-toi, grommela la Russe. Avant, je voulais devenir intermédiaire pour créatures dangereuses, comme Astrid.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

– C'était avant. Les choses ont changé. J'ai changé, moi aussi. Et si tu me disais plutôt ce que toi, tu comptes faire, finalement ?

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

– Ça dépendra de beaucoup de choses. Ma vie, ma mère, la fiancée qu'elle me trouvera pour avoir un héritier blond et pourri-gâté dans un château…

David se mit à ricaner comme un idiot, et Jack sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, moqueur. Ryan se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Alva écoutait toujours attentivement, et Draco poursuivit :

– Mais si je peux, je prendrai la voie ouverte par Blaise. Pas en politique, non, mais dans les affaires. C'est l'une des rares choses que mon père a prit le soin de m'enseigner… Comment racheter, revendre, investir, s'associer, conseiller. Faire des bénéfices, se garder de tous soupçons. Entretenir ses relations. Être au courant de tout. Être indispensable.

D'un geste presque négligent, il lança le dernier sort de magie noire qu'Alva lui avait apprit.

– _Daemon Fulguras_.

Le mannequin fut pris de tressautements convulsifs. Un système complexe de ressorts et de fils d'acier se trouvaient à l'intérieur du patin pour que ses articulations soient semblables à celles d'un être humain. L'intense courant électrique que Draco lui avait lancé faisait crépiter ses parties métalliques.

Ce sort était avant tout utilisé pour la torture. Mais avec une bonne décharge, on pouvait assommer un adversaire.

Alva soupira, mais elle ne put empêcher sa satisfaction de transparaître dans sa voix quand elle s'adressa à eux :

– Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, on est au point. Rendez-vous demain au petit-déjeuner à huit heures. Et quoi qu'il advienne, vous devez être à neuf heures trente précises dans le couloir du troisième étage.

– Bien reçu, chef, plaisanta Ryan en se levant.

L'un après l'autre, ils quittèrent la Salle sur Demande, veillant à laisser cinq minutes entre chaque passage pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur un groupe. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que Draco et Alva dans la salle, le blond se racla soudain la gorge.

– Alva. J'ai une question.

– Vas-y.

– Ça ne va pas te plaire, l'avertit Draco. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas suivi ton père quand il est allé en Angleterre après le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Alva sembla déstabilisée, et Draco clarifia sa pensée :

– Toute ta famille l'a suivi, sauf toi. Il a fallu un an avant que ton père revienne te chercher. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas suivi ? Tu adorais ta mère, tu voulais la protéger. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée avec elle ?

Alva se tendit. Draco resta silencieux, lui laissant le temps de décider si elle voulait lui répondre ou non. Finalement, la Russe poussa un long soupir.

– C'est compliqué.

Draco haussa un sourcil, l'encourageant muettement à en dire plus. Alva hésita, tritura machinalement les arums dans ses cheveux, mais se lança :

– Lévine était très bien informé de ce qui se passait en Angleterre, alors j'ai immédiatement su que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était révélé au grand jour. Alors, l'été de mes quinze ans, quand je suis revenue au manoir après avoir eu mes BUSES, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que mon père veuille pour de bon entrer dans la lutte. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il m'emmène, qu'il m'arrache à ma maison, à Volodia, à Astrid, à Lévine… Mais s'il emmenait ma mère, je le suivrais sans hésiter. J'avais beaucoup plus peur pour elle que pour moi. Elle, elle ne savait pas se battre…

Elle émit un petit rire nerveux.

– Mais à mon retour au manoir, je n'ai pas eu à m'inquiéter. En fait, à cause des barrières magiques qui empêchaient la communication avec l'Angleterre, les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas venir en Europe… Et mon père était bloqué là-bas, puisqu'il était aux côtés de son Maître depuis son retour. J'en ai dansé de joie. Ma mère riait et mes frères avaient l'air de ne pas savoir quoi penser.

Elle déglutit, puis reprit un ton plus bas :

– Père est revenu début Août. Il avait réussit à contourner les barrières. Il ne nous a pas laissé le temps de nous inquiéter. Il a déclaré que comme Oswald et Borislav avaient terminé l'école, il était temps qu'ils participent à l'action du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a fait comme si je n'existais pas. Quand j'ai voulu protester, lui dire de ne pas emmener mes frères au combat, ma mère m'a fait signe de me taire.

- Et ils sont partis, murmura Draco. Et ta mère aussi…

- Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher, lâcha Alva en fermant les yeux. Je voulais vraiment les en empêcher, mais à chaque fois Maman arrivait comme par magie, m'arrêtait dans ma phrase ou me demandait quelque chose. Elle a passé son temps à éviter la confrontation entre Père et moi. Un soir, elle m'a supplié de ne jamais le heurter de front, de ne jamais déchaîner sa colère… Elle m'a vraiment effrayée cette fois-là. Alors ce soir, ce soir-là, je n'ai rien dit, rien tenté.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Le lendemain, ils étaient partis. Tous les quatre. Sans rien me dire.

Ils l'avaient abandonnée. Du moins, c'était comme ça qu'elle avait du voir la chose. Alva détourna le regard et Draco faillit tendre la main, étreindre son épaule. Il ne le fit pas.

Au lieu de ça, il demanda :

– C'est là que tu t'es installée chez Astrid.

– Oui. Quand ils sont partis, c'était à peine la seconde semaine d'Août. J'étais seule et paniquée. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Astrid. Le soir même, j'étais installée chez elle et Volodia aussi, comme "hôte à vie". Toute ma sixième année, je suis revenue chez elle à chaque vacance. Volodia était là à chaque fois. Il m'attendait. Il veillait sur moi. Et toujours, il me disait "_ils_ _ne sont pas encore revenus_".

Elle prit une grande inspiration, laissant ses yeux errer sur les volumes dans la bibliothèque. Draco hésita à la laisser et à partir à son tour. Mais Alva s'épanchait rarement… Maintenant, il tenait une bonne occasion d'en savoir plus. Il tenta :

– Mais ton père a fini par revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Alva se remit à parler, doucement, les yeux rivés sur la bibliothèque, comme absente.

– Oui. En Juin, peu après les examens, juste avant de rentrer au manoir des Koenig… J'ai reçu un Patronus. De mon père. Il m'a juste dit "_ta mère est morte_", et il a disparu. Je me suis enfuie de Durmstrang dans l'heure, j'ai juste laissé un mot à Astrid.

Elle prit une inspiration hachée, les poings serrés.

– Je me suis précipité au manoir Netaniev tête baissé, sans réfléchir. Je voulais… Je voulais… Je n'ai pas pensé à…

Ses jointures étaient blanches tant elle les serrait. Elle crispa les mâchoires.

– Mon père m'attendait.

Draco hésita, puis posa la main sur le poing serré de la Russe. Elle sursauta en sentant la légère étreinte et, lentement, se décrispa. Elle respira lentement, profondément, avant de reprendre d'un ton détaché.

– Il voulait m'emmener en Angleterre. Nous nous sommes disputés… Puis Volodia est arrivé. Astrid avait dû le prévenir, je pense. Je n'ai jamais su. Je n'ai jamais pu leur demander… Père et Volodia se sont enflammés, et le ton est monté. Au bout de cinq minutes, les maléfices se sont mis à voler.

A nouveau, Alva respira profondément. Après un long silence, elle finit par lâcher à mi-voix :

– J'ai dû me prendre un sort. Mes souvenirs sont toujours flous. Je me souviens juste qu'ensuite, j'étais à genoux dans la neige, sans pouvoir bouger. Et je regardai le manoir brûler. Tellement de feu. Tellement de fumée.

Draco sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser. Ces mots ramenaient à la surface des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. La Salle sur Demande en feu, et lui, piégé dans la fournaise.

A cette pensée, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Une vieille réminiscence lui revint brutalement à l'esprit, une phrase prononcée dans un sanglot par la jeune fille qui se tenait à ses côtés. _Volodia a hurlé tellement longtemps._

_Tellement longtemps…_

– Volodia était dedans, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Alva hocha la tête.

Elle s'était tournée. Draco ne voyait que sa nuque couverte par ses cheveux roux pâle coupés à la barbare, ces cheveux un peu fous qui lui donnaient un air d'oiseau tombé du nid. Ses épaules ne tremblaient pas. Pourtant, peut-être à cause du vacillement de sa voix, Draco devina qu'elle devait refouler ses larmes et ça lui creva le cœur.

– Je l'entendais hurler. Et Père m'a obligé à regarder. J'ai appelé, crié, je l'ai supplié à m'en casser la voix. Et il ne bougeait pas, il regardait juste les flammes s'élever. Et puis au bout d'un moment Volodia a arrêté de hurler, comme ça, d'un coup.

Alva prit une inspiration hachée.

– Le manoir a été détruit. Volodia est mort. Et mon père m'a emmenée.

Volodia, le frère qui l'avait quasiment élevée, le proche, l'ami, celui qui avait toujours été à ses côtés… Draco avait du mal à le réaliser. Il n'avait pas eu de frère, et sa vie avait été heureuse, pour lui. Mais pour Alva, ce bonheur avait essentiellement dépendu de Volodia. Ce frère chéri qui avait toujours été présent à ses côtés.

Et Volodia était mort. Tué par son propre père. Oh, oui, Draco comprenait parfaitement qu'Alva soit allée en Angleterre après ça. Qu'elle se soit laissé emmener, et enfermer. Elle ne devait même plus être capable de tenir debout… Rien ne l'avait préparée à ça. La dure réalité lui était revenue en plein visage et l'avait jetée à terre.

Draco tendit la main et, d'un geste tellement naturel qu'il se surprit lui-même, repiqua correctement un des arums dans la chevelure indomptable de la Russe. Il cherchait ses mots. Alva lui tournait toujours le dos, les épaules raidies.

Puis le Serpentard laissa sa main retomber, et dit lentement :

– Ton père était un salaud.

– Je sais, fit Alva d'une voix étranglée.

– Mais Volodia est mort et vaincre ton père, ou vaincre son souvenir, ne le fera jamais revenir. Ton frère est mort. Tu vas devoir vivre avec. Mais il t'aimait.

Il ôta les arums des cheveux de la rousse, puis ouvrit la main de la jeune fille et lui mit les fleurs dans la paume. Alors qu'il refermait les doigts d'Alva sur les précieux arums, il continua avec douceur :

– Et il aurait voulu que tu vives heureuse, sans être hantée par le fantôme de son meurtrier. Alors on va détruire cette malédiction, Alva, pas seulement pour ce foutu "côté de la Lumière" mais aussi pour Volodia. Et ensuite, tu vas vivre. Vivre pour toi, et pas seulement pour fuir ton cauchemar.

Il recula d'un pas, puis de deux. Alva lui tournait toujours le dos, et il ignorait si elle pleurait ou non. Il ne la verrait plus jamais s'effondrer, comprit Draco avec un sourire. Plus jamais.

Il quitta la Salle sur Demande en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Dans la pièce, Alva esquissa un sourire douloureux. Et repiqua les arums dans ses cheveux avec d'infinies précautions, comme si elle mesurait seulement maintenant à quel point ce geste était devenu une habitude.

– Un jour, je vivrais pour moi-même, murmura-t-elle. Et ce jour-là il n'y aura plus besoin d'arums.

**oOoOoOo**

La plupart des élèves avaient préféré rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. C'était le cas de Weasley, mais pas de Potter et de Granger. Alva savait par Justin que cette dernière avait falsifié la mémoire de ses parents pour les protéger de la guerre, mais qu'elle avait été incapable par la suite de leur rendre leurs souvenirs. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle était là.

Quand à Potter… Et bien, les Weasley étaient fraîchement endeuillés, lui aussi. Et puis il était bien plus facile de se cacher de la presse à Poudlard.

Blaise froissa rageusement la Gazette du Sorcier. Alva lui jeta un regard surpris par-dessus ses œufs brouillés, et le métis cracha entre ses dents :

– Regarde les faits divers. Ils ont eu les Goyle.

Draco sursauta et attrapa le journal chiffonné. Ses yeux parcoururent les articles à toutes allures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent sur un petit encadré. Lentement, il lut à voix haute :

– _Une famille de Mangemorts rattrapés par leurs crimes._

– C'est quoi ce titre ? grogna Theodore avec hargne.

– _Hier_ _soir, la famille Goyle a enfin été localisée_, poursuivit Draco. _Le père et les trois enfants échappaient à la justice magique depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés sur les lieux, l'endroit avait visiblement subi une attaque aussi brève que dévastatrice. Il semblerait que les Capuches Blanches aient été plus promptes que le Ministère à faire justice !_

Le blond reposa le journal sans un mot, les mâchoires crispées de rage. Luna tendit le bras, et serra brièvement le poing crispé du Serpentard. Malefoy fit un effort visible pour se détendre, et demanda presque poliment :

– Que dit _Le_ _Chicaneur_ ?

– Tu ne vas pas aimer, répondit doucement Luna.

– Donne-moi l'article.

La Serdaigle soupira, mais lui passa quand même son propre journal. Alva remarqua que plusieurs personnes regardaient dans leur direction en chuchotant. La plupart n'avait pas la _Gazette_ ouverte devant eux, mais _Le_ _Chicaneur_… La Russe eut un mauvais pressentiment, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui en faire part, Draco avait commencé à lire l'article :

– _Nouveau raid meurtrier des anti-Purs._

– Je t'avais dit que ça n'allait pas te plaire, dit paisiblement Luna.

– _Nestine Ergail-Crabble, épouse de Gaïus Crabble, avait déjà trouvé la mort peu après la fin de la guerre, assassinée par les anti-Purs. Aujourd'hui, le reste de sa famille a subit le même sort. Il semblerait que ces extrémistes possèdent des indics au sein du Ministère, car ils ont eut connaissance de la localisation des Goyle peu de temps avant les Aurors. Assez de temps, visiblement, pour attaquer la maison très isolée où s'était réfugiée la famille. Les corps des Goyle portent tous des traces de sorts de tortures, y compris ceux de Lana et Ajax Goyle, âgés de dix et six ans. La cruauté aveugle des anti-Purs ne connait apparemment pas de limite._

Draco froissa le journal et le jeta rageusement à travers la table. Chris le réceptionna au vol, et le rendit à Luna d'un air désolé.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Anaïs se tourna vers Alva d'un air grave.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi il aurait été impossible de demander de l'aide pour l'Orbe. Personne ne nous aurait aidés. Nous sommes seuls.

Alva hocha la tête sans répondre. Un long et inconfortable silence s'installa au-dessus de la table des Serdaigle, où ils mangeaient ce matin-là. Pour faire diversion, Kim se tourna vers Alva et engagea la conversation :

– Pourquoi Finist n'est pas autorisé à livrer le courrier à Poudlard ?

– Intéressante transition, commenta Alva en se servant du thé. Et la réponse est : aucune idée. Pourtant, Finist est bien plus efficace qu'une vulgaire chouette.

– Ça reste un oiseau.

– Oui, mais un oiseau malin. Durant la guerre, Cathy était cachée par l'Ordre du Phénix, pourtant Finist l'a retrouvée sans difficultés.

Les sourcils de David se haussèrent, et le Poufsouffle demanda avec incrédulité :

– Vous vous envoyiez des lettres ? Alors que vous étiez dans des camps ennemis ?

Alva leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna d'un air navré vers Chris, qui était assis entre elle et David.

– Frappe-le pour moi s'il-te-plaît.

Docile, le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigle s'exécuta, et asséna une tape sèche sur l'arrière du crâne du Poufsouffle blond. Ce dernier émit un piaulement de protestation qui fit sourire ses voisins.

– Et la réponse est non, fit Alva après avoir avalé quelques gorgées de thé. Quand je suis… _partie_, j'ai été forcée de rester en Angleterre. Du coup j'ai commencé à méditer l'idée de retrouver Cathy.

Le sujet s'éloignait des Goyle. Kim s'empressait d'embrayer en ce sens.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas repartie chez Astrid et Lévine ?

– Les barrières vers l'étranger avaient été rouvertes, mais le Ministère les contrôlait. Et qui disait Ministère disait Mangemorts… Après deux tentatives ratées, j'ai renoncé à aller en Russie. Je suis allée vers le Nord, à pied.

– Ou à quatre pattes, chuchota Blaise d'un air de conspirateur. A pas de loups…

Alva gloussa nerveusement derrière ses œufs brouillés, mais hocha la tête. Le métis avait vu juste.

Draco, qui commençait à s'intéresser au récit –c'était une diversion bienvenue– s'accouda à la table pour écouter tranquillement. Alva lui adressa un bref sourire, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

– Je suis arrivée dans un petit village où, avec quelques sortilèges de Confusion, j'ai loué une chambre d'hôtes. Je m'y suis cachée durant plusieurs semaines. Le six mai, j'ai appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort. Et le huit, que les Mangemorts s'étaient officiellement rendus. Mais je n'ai osé partir que le quinze mai.

– Tu es retournée en Russie, supposa Draco.

– Oui. Mais juste trois jours, le temps de faire transférer mon argent à Gringotts et d'aller voir ce qui restait du manoir. Je n'ai même pas contacté Astrid ou Lévine.

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules.

– Tu as _fui_ ?

La rousse grimaça, mais acquiesça tout de même.

– Oui.

– Je savais que tu étais une trouillarde, commenta Draco.

– La ferme, espèce de blond. Je pensais que mon père me chercherait là-bas en premier lieu. Et je voulais retrouver Cathy… Alors je suis retournée en Angleterre.

– Pas à Londres, devina Blaise. Tu ne t'y es installée que quelques jours avant la rentrée.

– Exact. Je me suis réfugiée à Appleby, la ville de mon club préféré, tu te souviens ? Et j'ai envoyé Finist chercher Cathy, avec un message lui donnant mon adresse. Mon faucon connait bien Cathy. Il l'a retrouvée, et deux jours plus tard, Cathy était sur le pas de ma porte.

– J'ai fugué, en fait, avoua la petite Serdaigle aux yeux vert d'eau. Je crois que les gens chez qui j'ai été placé se sont doutés de quelque chose dès qu'ils ont vu Finist tourner autour de la maison, mais ils ne m'en ont pas empêché.

– Tu étais où ? s'intéressa Nathan.

– Dans un orphelinat sous Fidelitas. C'était une famille qui gérait l'orphelinat. Ils étaient très gentils.

– On a prévu d'aller les voir durant les vacances d'été, sourit Alva. Pour les remercier d'avoir prit soin de ma cousine.

Nathan poussa un long soupir.

– Si tous les orphelinats pouvaient être comme ça… Le mien est horrible. Et tout le monde me déteste parce qu'il arrivait des choses étranges autour de moi…

Blaise haussa les épaules.

– Ce sont des Moldus, lâcha-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout. Ils ne te comprennent pas.

– Oui, mais je ne peux aller nulle part ailleurs, répliqua le petit Serdaigle.

Valerian ouvrit soudain de grands yeux, comme s'il avait eu l'illumination divine :

– Sauf si une famille t'adopte, non ?

– Euh, oui…

– Problème réglé ! Kim, il faut qu'on écrive aux parents pour leur proposer d'adopter Nathan !

Kimberley grimaça, mesurant déjà la difficulté juridique de l'entreprise. Une famille de Sang-Pur n'adoptait jamais, ou alors très rarement et dans des termes spécifiques, des enfants Nés-Moldus. Justin émit un petit rire.

– Tu n'es pas sortie de l'auberge !

Profitant du fait que la conversation se tournait vers d'autres sujets, le petit groupe choisi pour aller braver les dangers des souterrains quitta la Grand Salle assez rapidement, abandonnant les autres membres du Club. Ils firent un détour par leurs différentes salles communes pour récupérer quelques affaires –batte de Quidditch, arc et flèches, potions, poignards, casse-croûte– puis se retrouvèrent sur le chemin du couloir du troisième étage.

Alva était silencieuse, la gorge nouée. Draco, Theodore et David également ne pipaient mots, et échangeaient des regards sombres. L'annonce de la mort des Goyle était comme un rappel de la menace qui planait sur eux. Ryan et Anaïs, pour tromper leur angoisse, étaient les seuls à discuter à bâtons rompus.

– C'est ma mère qui a choisi mon prénom : _Ryan_, ça sonne plus américain qu'anglais.

– Moi, c'est mon père qui a choisi mon prénom. Ma mère voulait m'appeler _Lesath_.

– Lesath !

– Oui, ça sonne oriental, hein ? C'est le nom d'une étoile de la constellation du Scorpion.

– Mais ça t'irai bien.

– C'est mon deuxième prénom. Et le tien, c'est quoi ?

– _Eustache_, grinça Ryan. C'est un nom français. Absolument horrible si tu veux mon avis.

Anaïs gloussa, mais son rire se coinça dans sa gorge quand Alva s'immobilisa devant un pan de mur. La jeune fille rousse prit une grande inspiration. Son cœur battait à grands coups, son corps était saturé d'adrénaline, mais elle se sentait étrangement calme. Comme le jour où elle s'était enfuie du manoir cerné par les Détraqueurs. Elle baignait dans une sérénité résignée, presque contemplative.

_C'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière._

– Phénix.

Une partie du mur se volatilisa, purement et simplement, révélant la salle qu'Alva avait déjà pu observer grâce à un sortilège. Un par un, ils entrèrent dans la pièce ainsi dévoilée, et formèrent un demi-cercle autour du tapis usé avant qu'Alva, prononçant à nouveau le mot de passe, ne referme la porte cachée.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis la Russe se racla la gorge.

– Voilà. On y est. Si vous voulez faire demi-tour, c'est encore possible…

Personne ne bougea. Alva leva les yeux au ciel, et retira le tapis d'un geste sac de sa baguette. En-dessous, la trappe au bois patiné semblait les narguer.

– Je vous rappelle que, d'après Rogue, il y a quinze mètres de chute puis des Filets du Diable. On va sauter un par un, en comptant une minute d'intervalle entre chaque. Une fois que les plantes nous auront laissé passer, on se retrouve, on se regroupe et on attend mon commandement. J'y vais en première. Ensuite Ryan, Theo, Anaïs, Jack, David et Draco. Pitié, ne laissez pas tomber votre baguette.

Elle inspira un grand coup, et sauta. Les autres tendirent l'oreille avec inquiétude. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent un bruit d'impact mou, suivit d'un juron russe que tous reconnurent. Puis il y eu des craquements, des frottements, le bruit de lianes et de racines qui bougent.

Puis un bref silence, et une voix étouffée.

– Ryan, tu te bouges ?

Le Serdaigle sourit, et sauta. Puis ce fut Theo, puis Anaïs, puis Jack qui tapotait nerveusement le sac à dos dans lequel il avait glissé la batte de Quidditch. David et Draco se regardèrent avec nervosité, et le Poufsouffle s'apprêtait à sauter quand il se figea.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Draco ave inquiétude.

– J'ai cru voir… commença David en avançant d'un pas vers la porte cachée.

Mais il ne put achever sa phrase. Un rayon rouge surgit de nulle part le cueillit en plein poitrine et il s'effondra en arrière, stupéfixié. Draco agit par réflexe : il se baissa, dans le même mouvement il tendit son bras libre et rattrapa David avant qu'il ne se fracasse le crâne par terre, et pointa sa baguette vers l'origine du tir :

– _Impedimenta_ !

La cape d'invisibilité tomba, probablement rejetée par le _Protego_ hurlé par Potter. Car c'était bien lui, caché sous sa cape, qui les avait suivit et espionné. Draco se sentit bouillir de rage. _Potter !_ Laissant David tomber dans la trappe ouverte afin de le protéger des prochains maléfices qui allaient voler, il se jeta à l'attaque avec fureur.

Les sorts volèrent vite partout. Ça ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes avant que Draco ne voie une opportunité. Il bondit, prenant Potter par surprise, et le plaqua au sol. Sans lâcher leurs baguettes, ils se mirent à se battre comme des chiffonniers, tapant, jurant, s'injuriant, frappant…

Puis Potter repoussa Draco, qui trébucha et bascula dans la trappe ouverte. Dans un geste purement instinctif, il s'accrocha au premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main : un pan de la cape.

Et Harry se jeta à plat ventre pour rattraper sa cape qui tombait avec le Serpentard.

Un instant, ils restèrent suspendus ainsi. Draco, dans le vide et agrippé à la cape, et Harry retenant cette même cape de toutes ses forces en essayant de ne pas glisser.

En bas, étouffées par la distance et les Filets du Diable, retendirent les voix inquiètes de Theo et de Ryan, puis de David. Un bref silence, puis ce fut la voix d'Alva, furieuse :

– POTTER !

Ledit Potter sursauta, son corps tangua… Et, avec un même hurlement, lui et Draco tombèrent à travers la trappe.

Quinze mètre plus bas, ils furent réceptionnés par une surface souple qui se creusa sous leur poids, comme un drap tendu. Un enchevêtrement de lianes, en fait. Après s'être enroulées autour de Draco, et avoir constaté que le blond restait plus immobile qu'un cadavre, les lianes le relâchèrent et il dégringola à travers leur enchevêtrement… Jusqu'à atterrir à quatre pattes sur le sol dallé du souterrain.

Il avait toujours sa baguette. Le Serpentard se redressa, groggy, et parcourut d'un regard l'endroit où il se trouvait.

C'était une grande salle ronde, assez haute de plafond. La chute ne lui avait pas semblée longue pourtant… Ah oui, les lianes devaient sans doute le descendre tandis qu'elles se relâchaient autour de lui. Les murs étaient en pierre grise et sombre, et le sol était fait de dalles parfaites lisses en granit brun.

Theo et Anaïs se tenaient aux côtés de David, qui était assis par terre, se remettant de sa stupéfixion. Ryan, lui, s'était approché de Theo pour voir comment il allait. Jack et Alva étaient trois mètres plus loin, face à Potter.

Face à un Potter désarmé qui n'en menait pas large, apparemment.

– Je ne vous espionnais pas, je…

– Tu nous as suivis, misérable macaque puant et fouineur !

– Non ! Enfin, si, mais…

– Et tu es entré dans cette salle top secrète !

– Je…

– Tu es un sale fouineur !

– Si tu veux, mais…

– Tu essayais de prouver quoi, qu'on complotait un coup d'Etat ?!

– Non, je savais juste que cette pièce menait au souterrain, alors j'étais…

– Soupçonneux, tu étais soupçonneux, Potty-La-Balafre, ne nie pas !

– Curieux, j'étais curieux, et-s'il-te-plaît-baisse-cette-baguette !

– TU AS JETÉ UN SORT À DAVID !

– Je suis désolé !

Il y eut un silence. Apparemment, Alva avait été prise de court. Ryan en profita pour hausser la voix, son regard passant sur chacun d'entre eux :

– On se calme, ok ? On a une mission à accomplir. Harry n'est qu'une donnée supplémentaire : rien n'a changé.

– Tu parles, grinça David en jetant un regard noir au Survivant. A partir du moment où Potter est passé à travers les Filets du Diable, il est devenu impossible de le renvoyer en haut. On va devoir affronter les Détraqueurs et les Inferi avec lui !

– Justement, on aurait pu tomber sur pire, répliqua Ryan.

– Attendez, le coupa Potter. Des Détraqueurs et des Inferi ? Mais vous allez faire quoi exactement ?!

Alva et Ryan se regardèrent. Draco remarqua à ce moment-là que la Russe avait à la main la baguette de Potter : le Gryffondor était désarmé. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais et proposa d'une voix forte :

– On pourrait le stupéfixier et le récupérer au retour.

– Typiquement Serpentard, se moqua gentiment Anaïs. Arrête, Draco. Harry sera plus en sécurité avec nous.

– Et nous, on sera beaucoup moins en sécurité avec lui ! cracha David. C'est un complice des Capuches Blanches, si ça se trouve !

– N'importe quoi ! s'indigna Harry. Je ne suis pas de leur côté !

– Menteur !

– Je vote pour la stupéfixion, clama Jack en levant la main.

– SILENCE ! beugla Alva dans le brouhaha qui commençait à s'élever.

Un silence absolu, digne des classes de Stensenn, tomba sur leur groupe comme une chape de plomb. La Russe croisa les bras d'un air exaspéré, puis se tourna vers Harry qui esquissa instinctivement un mouvement de recul.

– Un Mangemort avait créé une arme pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une malédiction plus précisément. Rogue l'a dérobée et cachée au bout de ces souterrains. Puisque tu es là, tu n'as pas le choix, tu vas venir avec nous la détruire.

Potter avait pâli, et il demanda d'une voix blanche :

– Une malédiction ?

– Oui. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, mais en tout cas ça a l'air dangereux.

– Et vous savez ça depuis qu… Oh ! C'était pour ça que vous étiez dans le bureau de McGonagall !

Alva eut un petit sourire moqueur :

– Tout juste, Potter.

– Et vous n'avez rien dit à personne ?!

Alva perdit son sourire. Autour d'eux, plusieurs personnes levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ce fut Ryan qui se dévoua pour expliquer l'évidence.

– Sois réaliste, Harry, personne ne nous aurait crus. Ni nous, ni Rogue. Et dans l'hypothèse où on aurait pu convaincre quelqu'un, tu peux être certain que la haine contre les enfants de Mangemorts aurait repris de plus belle. Ils ont déjà tués les Goyle jusqu'au dernier enfant, ça aurait été qui ensuite ?

– Alors on a dû se débrouiller tous seuls, acheva Jack.

Potter grommela, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence. Draco ramassa subrepticement la cape d'invisibilité, qui était tombée à deux pas de là, et la glissa dans le sac de Jack, sous sa batte de Quidditch.

Alva poussa un grand soupir, et croisa les bras :

– Bon, on n'a pas le choix. Potter, tu viens avec nous. Essaie de ne pas être trop handicapant.

Le Survivant se hérissa sous l'injure, mais Alva lui ôta l'opportunité de parler en lui lançant sa baguette. Le Gryffondor la rattrapa au vol, l'air surpris qu'elle lui rende son arme, et Alva fit volte-face, se dirigeant vers l'unique sortie de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

– Restez groupés. Je vous rappelle que les portes qui se ferment ne peuvent être rouvertes.

En silence, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas.

A peine avaient-ils quitté la grande salle ronde sous les Filets du Diable que, derrière eux, une porte de chêne tomba du plafond à la manière d'une herse, et se referma avec un bruit sourd qui résonna dans tout le couloir. Les élèves se regardèrent, soudain nerveux.

Ils se trouvaient dans un long couloir, parfaitement droit, aux murs et au sol parfaitement lisse et apparemment taillé dans la pierre. Le couloir était chichement éclairé par des torches situées tous les cinq mètres. Ça laissait de grandes zones d'ombre. Rien de très rassurant.

– _Lumos_, murmurèrent plusieurs voix.

Avec un supplément de lumière, le couloir était moins hostile, mais toujours effrayant. Prudemment, leur petit groupe s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, uniquement rompu par le bruit de leurs pas sur la pierre. David et Draco dévisageaient Harry avaient une franche animosité, sous l'œil blasé de Theo et désolé d'Anaïs. Finalement, et sans doute pour faire plaisir à sa petite-amie, Ryan se racla la gorge et engagea poliment la conversation :

– Pourquoi Hermione ne t'a pas suivi ? D'habitude, elle ne te lâche pas d'une semelle.

– Elle devait aller à la Bibliothèque, soupira Potter.

– Prévisible, sourit Anaïs.

– Et pourquoi tu nous suivais ? fit David d'un ton sec.

Theodore leva les yeux au ciel, et Jack murmura juste assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

– Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas censés être gentils et niais ?

– Je t'emmerde, grinça David.

Mais un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. On ne pouvait pas vraiment se fâcher contre Jack. Il avait toujours un sourire désarmant et même ses sarcasmes étaient dépourvus de toute agressivité.

Mais David attendait toujours une réponse du Survivant, et il continua à le regarder avec instance. Potter plissa le nez, gêné.

– Je pensais que vous alliez faire quelque chose de stupide.

– Du genre ? lâcha le Poufsouffle.

– Je ne sais pas, moi ! Assommer Dennis Crivey ?

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait fait ça, par Mordred ? laissa échapper Theo.

Alva fronça les sourcils, mettant bout à bout les indices, mais Draco avait déjà comprit. Il lança un regard glacial à l'Elu, et lâcha d'une voix sèche :

– Crivey est un anti-Pur, c'est ça ?

– Quoi ?! glapit Jack. Impossible !

– Si, c'est possible, avoua Potter. Il veut les rejoindre dès sa sortie de Poudlard.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux, tandis qu'ils échangeaient des regards atterrés. Ryan eut un rire nerveux, et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se donner une contenance.

– C'est comme si la tendance s'était inversée. Au lieu des Mangemorts, on a les anti-Purs. Les victimes sont les membres des vieilles familles de sorciers et les héros de guerre sont en train de se transformer en psychopathes assoiffés de sang… Sans vouloir te vexer Harry.

– Ce n'est pas à ce point-là… commença Potter d'un air vexé.

– Si, c'est exactement à ce point-là, le détrompa Theo.

Harry posa son regard sur le Serpentard, qui rougit, embarrassé d'être soudain la cible de l'intérêt général. Theodore était quelqu'un de très discret. Néanmoins, il continua bravement :

– Durant la première guerre, la situation était exactement la même. A Poudlard, les élèves se voilaient la face, comme si l'affrontement entre le Ministère et les Mangemorts était comparable à un match de Quidditch. Mais il y avait des élèves qui se préparaient déjà à rejoindre les rangs des uns ou des autres, et d'autres qui crevaient de peur à l'idée d'être les prochaines victimes. Et il n'y avait aucun sauveur en vue. La situation, aujourd'hui, est exactement pareille.

A nouveau, il y eut un silence. Potter regardait ses pieds, semblant réfléchir aux mots de Theodore. Les autres échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils faisaient tous partie de la liste des victimes potentielles.

Puis Alva, en tête, s'immobilisa.

Devant eux se dressait la première porte.

C'était une porte à double battant, immense, en bois sombre et massif. La Russe prit une grande inspiration, résumant mentalement ce que Rogue leur avait dit à propos de cette première épreuve, puis se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

– Statues ensorcelées et dragon de pierre au plafond. Privilégiez les sortilèges de destruction ou de réduction, pas les sorts de combat classique : on ne peut ni blesser ni faire souffrir l'adversaire, ici. Draco, Ryan, Jack, David : la magie noire est autorisée. Potter, ça me tue de dire ça mais la personne avec qui tu es le plus apte à combattre en binôme c'est Draco, alors…

– Oh non, soupira le Serpentard.

– … Vous vous battrez ensemble, continua la Russe inflexible. Et ensemble, ça ne veut pas dire l'un contre l'autre mais l'un _avec_ l'autre. Pas de maléfice perdu, c'est clair ? Sinon ça va être sanglant.

Les deux éternels rivaux soupirèrent, l'air révolté, mais acquiescèrent à contrecœur. Jack ricana nerveusement et Theo lui donna un coup de coude. Alva balaya leur petit groupe du regard.

– Prêts ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Alva fit volte-face. Et, sans hésiter, elle repoussa fermement les battants de la porte de bois sombre.

La porte s'ouvrit.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

.

Vous le sentez le suspense, là ? Vous le sentez ? Mwahahaha ! *_s'enfuit dans un grand claquement de cape_*


	20. Les épreuves du souterrain

**.**

**Note de l'auteur : réponses aux reviews ! **Et il y en a eu plein cette fois-ci !

Alors, **Lixy**, le Parfum compte 26 chapitres, prologue et épilogue compris. Mais j'ai également écrits deux "bonus" : les cinquante phrases qui ont le plus marqué Alva au cours de sa vie (dont une très grosse enguelade avec Draco xD), et un chapitre sur les facs des sorciers et comment les survivants s'y adaptent ! Ça promet, hein ? x)

**El'**, si tu as lu le commentaire précédent, voilà, tu sais : il y aura 26 chapitres en tout, plus deux bonus (et j'hésite à en écrire un troisième...). Et oui, le père d'Alva va apparaître ! On va même très brièvement le voir dans ce chapitre là x) Potter ne sait pas dans quoi il s'est embarqué...

**Rowi**, ou **UnderLove** comme tu veux, j'suis ravie que tu te sois inscrite x) Et oui, Potty va souffrir dans son ego en voyant ce que la petite bande peut faire sans lui... Lui et Draco, surtout, vont passer leur temps à vouloir faire mieux que l'autre ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, le balafré va se rendre utile. Un peu. xD

**Don-jul**, espèce d'ivrogne /PAN/ Oui oui, tu es le meilleur lecteur du monde, je confirme. Et... Ne serais-tu pas un incurrable romantique ? Non mais il y a quelqu'un qui fait un truc potientiellement mortel à côté et toi tu dis juste "oh, que c'est mignon !" en regardant Alva ! xD

Eh oui **Dess**, je suis une adepte du "cliffhanger" (regarde sur wiki ce que ça veut dire xD), alors les fins de ce genre là, t'en as pas fini avec moi... Attend de voir la fin de ce chapitre-là pour crier au sadisme, parce que dans ce chapitre-là, tu vas hurler !

Tiens,** Louise-chan** ! Enfin, **Erilys** (Erilys c'est plus beau d'après moi), ravie de voir que tu as retrouvé mon histoire... xD Eh oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, le _Time New Roman_ est mieux. Mais plante moins. Donc, bon, du coup je squatte les deux sites x)

Je suis ravie que l'histoire t'ait agréablement surprise **Aurore13** x) C'est vrai que j'avais la trouille de faire une Mary-Sue qui volerai la vedette à Harry, comme dans la plupart des fanfics à OCs. Mais finalement, non, c'est plutôt le Club dans son ensemble qui prend la première place. Et Alva n'est pas over-puissante (très douée, oui, mais loin d'être parfaite !), donc ouf, soulagement x)

**.**

* * *

**.**

**"Tiens, t'aurais pas vu l'épluche-peluche ?" "Si, il est à côté du zibouiboui chelou".**

Ouais, ma famille a inventé sa propre langue.

Je vous JURE que ce dialogue est réel. Mon frère cherchais l'épluche-légume et je lui ai indiqué qu'il était à côté du tire-bouchon design posé sur le plan de travail. Si si. C'est seulement après coup que je me suis dit que si des étrangers nous écoutaient, ils seraient probablement sidérés. Enfin, niveau bizarrerie, il y a pire. Ma mère surnomme la machine à laver "Apollo 13", mon père est persuadé que _Game Of Thrones_ est un porno gay... Bon. Alors l'épluche-peluche, c'est rien du tout.

.

Sinon, en ce moment (et plus précisément en ce week-end de cinq jours, avec mercredi et jeudi férier plus le pont de vendredi, mwhahaha), j'écris comme une tarée pour "_Renouveau_". Dans le chapitre que j'écris, là, pour vous spoiler un peu, Cathy accouche et c'est la folie dans sa belle-famille... xDDDD

.

* * *

**.**

**Les épreuves du souterrain**

**.**

La vaste pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer était de forme hexagonale. Le long des murs étaient alignées d'impressionnantes statues d'hommes en armure, de bêtes sauvages ou de créatures agressives. Ça allait du loup au griffon en passant par le tigre, le serpent et le Sombral.

Alva leva rapidement les yeux vers le plafond, et frémit en constatant qu'il y avait bien une sculpture de dragon. L'animal semblait accroché au plafond par ses quatre patte, son long cou tordu de façon à pouvoir observer les humains qui venaient d'entrer dans son domaine, et ses ailes à demi-déployées. La bête était monstrueuse : au moins dix mètres, vingt mètres en comptant le cou et la queue.

– On court, décida Alva. Il faut être le plus loin possible des murs quand les statues s'animeront.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, inquiets, et s'élancèrent derrière elle. A peine étaient-ils tous entrés que la porte se referma derrière eux, les faisant tous sursauter.

Pourtant les statues ne bougeaient toujours pas. Arrivés au milieu de la pièce, décontenancés, les adolescents ralentirent… Et Harry poussa un glapissement de surprise. La dalle sur laquelle il venait de poser le pied s'était enfoncée de cinq centimètres sous son poids.

Au même instant, les statues braquèrent leurs regards sur les intrus.

– C'est pas très original comme moyen de déclencher un piège, non ? fit remarquer Jack en levant sa baguette.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna David en regardant nerveusement autour de lui. Moi je trouve que si.

– Vous ne connaissez pas _Indiana Jones_ ?

Jack ne reçut en réponse que des regards vides, et lâcha un long soupir. Draco émit un ricanement nerveux… Puis une statue d'armure avança d'un pas en dégainant son épée, et tous les jeunes sorciers tirent comme un seul homme.

La statue explosa, pulvérisée.

Les autres statues se mirent à avancer et un déluge de sortilège se déchaîna. Bon gré mal gré, Potter et Malefoy combattaient côte à côte. Jack avait renforcé et multiplié sa batte de Quidditch, et une douzaine de ces objets volaient dans la pièce, assénant de tels coups aux statues que trois impacts suffisaient à les briser en deux. Alva avait sorti son arc et enchanté ses flèches pour qu'elles explosent une fois fichées dans leur cible, mitraillant sans pitié les statues qui osaient s'approcher à portée de tir. David utilisait des Charmes de Vent pour guider une petite tornade au milieu de la pièce. Le binôme Anaïs-Ryan lançait des sortilèges de Réduction si efficaces que leurs cibles étaient réduites en poussière.

Au bout de trois minutes, Alva renonça à surveiller tout le monde du coin de l'œil. Ses amis étaient plus que capable de veiller sur eux-mêmes. Harry et Draco, en se fusillant mutuellement du regard, semblaient même avoir entamé un concours à celui qui exploserait le plus de statues.

– Avancez vers la sortie ! ordonna Alva en hurlant pour se faire entendre. La sortie, la sortie !

Il est toujours difficile pour un groupe de se frayer un passage tout en restant groupé. Alva poussa Ryan et Anaïs à l'avant pour leur ouvrir la voie, et se plaça elle-même à l'arrière-garde. Heureusement, les rangs des statues ensorcelées s'étaient clairsemés, et ils finirent par atteindre la porte.

Dos à un mur, ils n'avaient plus à veiller sur leurs arrières, et le carnage reprit de plus belle.

Alva perdit un peu de vue les autres, trop occupée à tirer dans tous les sens. Dieu merci, elle avait assez de flèches. Il lui fallu un certain temps pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemis dans son entourage immédiat, et un autre temps pour détendre ses épaules et observer comme se débrouillaient les autres.

Il ne devait plus rester que quatre ou cinq statues. Ryan et Anaïs mitraillaient de sort un Sombral déjà couvert de fissures. Theodore, David et Jack s'étaient ligués contre deux griffons, dont l'un à qui il manquait une aile. Quand à Harry et Draco, ils bondissaient autour de leurs cibles respectives, un tigre et un loup, tout en s'injuriant copieusement, cherchant visiblement à réduire leur statue en poussière avant l'autre.

Finalement, Draco pulvérisa son loup de pierre dans une explosion de poussière. Il poussa un cri de victoire, et entama une petite danse de la joie qui ressemblait suspicieusement à de la carioca. Alva haussa un sourcil incrédule.

Puis le Serpentard se rendit compte que la Russe l'observait et se pétrifia dans une posture hautement ridicule, les deux bras levés et un pied en l'air. Ça en était trop pour Alva, qui éclata de rire.

– Roh, ça va, grogna le blond en reprenant une posture plus digne. Et la liberté d'expression alors ?

– Oh mais je t'en prie, se moqua la rousse. Exprime-toi, que je remplisse mes mirettes de souvenirs pour te faire chanter plus tard.

– _Иди на хуй_, répliqua le blond avec une prononciation parfaite et un sourire carnassier. Je l'ai dit correctement ?

Alva grimaça. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû apprendre à ses amis comment dire à quelqu'un d'aller se faire voir en Russe… Ils avaient tous trop bien retenus la leçon.

– Oui. Malheureusement.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, puis se détournèrent. Juste à temps pour voir Harry pulvériser son tigre d'un air rageur. Le silence tomba brutalement sur la pièce.

Et Alva leva brusquement la tête.

– Le dragon !

– Protégez-vous ! cria au même instant Ryan qui se souvenait lui aussi de l'avertissement que la Russe leur avait donné. Utilisez le Dôme de Lave !

Comme des fleurs s'ouvrant instantanément, des Dômes rougeoyant fleurirent parmi eux, protégeant les adolescents. Juste à temps.

Un torrent de flammes s'abattit sur eux.

Alva, qui se trouvait sous le même Dôme que Draco, sentit le Serpentard se tétaniser à ses côtés. Elle lui agrippa le bras d'un geste ferme. Malgré la lumière rougeoyante des flammes, Draco était livide. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qu'il était terrifié.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

– Ça va aller. Je me charge de lui.

– Comment… ?

Alva ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa question. Profitant du fait que le jet de flamme se soi éloigné d'eux pour se concentrer sur le Dôme de Ryan et Anaïs, elle traversa leur protection, jaillissant à l'air libre.

Sans défense.

Avant que le dragon ne l'ai vu, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et laissa tomber d'une voix rauque :

– _Ignis Maximus_.

Un jet de flammes jaillit de sa baguette. Un jet de flammes anormalement épais et dense, comme si le feu était saturé d'énergie. Les flammes semblaient dotées d'une vie propre, et fusèrent vers le dragon avait un rugissement presque animal.

En plein bond vers le dragon qui tournait la tête vers elles, les flammes se tordirent pour former la silhouette d'un gigantesque griffon, toutes griffes sorties.

Le souffle de Draco se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Il avait déjà vu ce sort. Ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Il avait même faillit y laisser la vie… C'était de la magie noire. De la magie très, très noire.

_Feudeymon_.

Le griffon percuta le dragon dans un fracas assourdissant, mélange de rugissement de rage et de sifflement de pierre fondue. Les deux créatures faisaient presque la même taille, et l'impact fut tel que toute la salle trembla.

Le griffon lacérait son adversaire des griffes de feu, laissant de larges trainées creusées dans la pierre, tandis que de la lave tombait sur le sol de la salle. Le dragon rugissait de douleur. Ses ailes, sa queue et son cou pouvaient bouger, mais ses pattes ancrées dans le plafond l'empêchaient de bouger.

Mais la victoire de la créature d'Alva n'était pas encore acquise : à chaque jet de feu du dragon, le griffon semblait s'affaiblir, comme si le feu qui composait son corps perdait de sa puissance.

Le feu du dragon était certainement doté de capacités en magie noire.

Debout au milieu de la salle, entourée de tas de lave refroidissants, les yeux levés vers le combat et les mâchoires serrées, Alva était tendue de tout son corps, baguette brandie. Son souffle était court et irrégulier, et une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa mâchoire. Contrôler le Feudeymon demandait un terrible tribut en énergie.

Soudain, Harry jaillit de sa cachette, et pointa sa baguette sur le dragon.

– _Incarcerem_ !

Des cordes apparurent comme par magie, muselant les mâchoires du dragon qui émit un grognement presque étonné. Déjà les cordes fumaient, prêtes à céder…

– Hawking ! Maintenant !

Le griffon de feu se jeta sur la tête du dragon, s'agrippant sauvagement à son cou sans défense. Les cordes cédèrent dans un claquement sec. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour le dragon : le griffon lacérait, mordait et déchirait sa gorge, lui tirant un rugissement désespéré.

Puis ce fut le coup de trop, et la tête du dragon se détacha de son corps… Tombant droit sur la Russe juste en-dessous.

– _Accio Alva_ ! s'écria Draco en sortant soudain de sa stupeur.

La jeune fille vola vers lui avec un glapissement de surprise. En fait, elle le percuta comme un boulet de canon en pleine poitrine, et ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux sur le dos, grimaçant quand ils heurtèrent le sol de pierre.

La tête du dragon tomba au sol, et s'y brisa en mille morceaux.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Le griffon de feu s'acharnait toujours sur le corps du dragon. Alva agita faiblement sa baguette, et sa créature disparut dans une gerbe de flammes. Un silence incrédule tomba sur la pièce.

Puis la porte de la sortie s'ouvrit avec un grincement à peine audible, et les jeunes sorciers reprirent leurs esprits. Alva et Draco se redressèrent, groggy, et Ryan haussa un sourcil à l'adresse de la Russe, s'efforçant de plaisanter pour masquer les trémolos dans sa voix :

– C'était pas un Feudeymon ça ? Et ce n'est pas _dangereux_ ?

– C'était un cas de force majeure, balbutia Alva en époussetant d'un geste nerveux toute la poussière sur ses vêtements.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Jack émit un gloussement un peu hystérique, puis lança un _Récurvite_ à la Serdaigle rousse. Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu tremblant.

– Merci Jack. Et merci aussi, Potter, Draco.

– Et si on s'en allait ? proposa Anaïs d'un ton un peu vacillant.

– Ouais, approuva Theo avec ferveur. Le couloir n'est pas piégé et j'ai besoin d'une petite pause, là.

Ils quittèrent la salle d'un commun accord, abandonnant derrière eux un véritable champ de ruines. A peine étaient-ils dans le couloir, toujours aussi rectiligne et mal éclairé, que la porte se referma derrière eux.

Theo s'appuya au mur et se laissa glisser au sol d'un air épuisé, aussitôt imité par David. Jack émit un rire un peu hystérique.

– Wow.

– Tu l'as dit, sourit faiblement Draco.

– C'était mortel !

– C'est le mot juste.

– Rogue était un putain de vicieux !

Alva s'étrangla de rire, tandis que Theodore et Draco se regardaient avant de hocher la tête gravement :

– On peut dire ça, oui.

Il leur fallu plus d'un quart d'heure pour retrouver leur calme. Harry et Alva étaient les seuls à avoir déjà fait face à de vrais combats. Les autres étaient encore un peu hébétés suite à leur premier véritable affrontement.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, Potter jeta un regard en coin en direction d'Alva.

– Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses l'existence de cette malédiction et de ces souterrains ?

– Rogue me l'a dit, répondit la Russe sur un ton d'évidence.

– Mais _pourquoi_ il te l'a dit ?

– Pourquoi je te le dirai ?

– Peut-être parce que je suis coincé ici avec vous, avança le Survivant.

Alva fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis repiqua correctement ses arums dans ses cheveux. Elle avait une trainée de cendres sur la joue, mais personne ne le lui avait fait remarquer.

– Ça a un rapport avec mon père. Qui, comme tu l'avais deviné, était un Mangemort.

Harry hocha la tête, songeur, puis interrogea à nouveau :

– Et comment ça se fait que tu connaisses des sorts de magie noire ?

– Ça a aussi un rapport avec mon père.

– Et le fait que tu vives en Angleterre ?

Alva hésita une seconde, puis haussa les épaules :

– Aussi.

– Laisse-moi deviner : les arums dans les cheveux aussi.

La Russe fit un sourire un peu crispé. Potter avait tout juste. Sa vie entière avait tourné autour de son père. Sa vie tournait _toujours_ autour de son père.

– Bon, on y va ?

**oOoOoOo**

La salle suivante ne leur posa pas de problème particulier. Ils se protégèrent d'un sortilège de Têtenbulle en prévision des vapeurs venant du couloir suivant, et s'appliquèrent mutuellement des sortilèges de Lévitation. Une fois dans le couloir suivant, où les torches répandaient un produit toxique, David les entoura d'un Charme de Vent qui purifia l'air, et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle suivante. En silence, bien sûr, Têtenbulle oblige.

La porte s'ouvrit docilement sous la poussée d'Alva, et se referma tout aussi lentement derrière eux. David lança un dernier sort pour purifier l'air des dernières traces de gaz, puis ils firent disparaitre leurs Têtenbulle.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent était entièrement noire, uniquement éclairée par les baguettes magiques des jeunes sorciers. Ils se regardèrent avec inquiétude, puis Alva haussa la voix :

– Cette pièce est pleine d'épouvantards. Restez groupés et ça devrait aller.

– On est huit et ils sont dix, lâcha Draco avec un regard mauvais en direction de la Russe. Quoi qu'on fasse, on aura tous droit à notre dose de peur.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour se diriger à grands pas vers la sortie ? siffla David qui scrutait les ténèbres avec inquiétude.

Personne ne répondit, et ils s'avancèrent tous d'un pas rapide dans la direction opposée à l'entrée. Dans le noir total, seulement éclairés par quelques baguettes, l'effet était terrifiant. Ils avaient l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le néant.

Tout à coup, Anaïs poussa un cri d'effroi qui les fit tous sursauter. Ryan se précipita littéralement sur elle, affolé :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Muette et livide sous sa peau noire, la Gryffondor pointa du doigt quelque chose par terre. Un corps long et sinueux, éclairé par le rayon tremblant de sa baguette. Draco sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête quand il vit un gigantesque serpent, par terre, en train d'engloutir quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bras humain…

Les souvenirs de Naguini lui revinrent avec une violence insoupçonnée et il fit un pas en arrière, le corps secoué de frissons incontrôlables.

– _Riddikulus_ ! lança Jack d'une voix claire.

CRAC !

Le serpent se transforma en un bas de tissu rose, façon jarretière pour Dolorès Ombrage. Anaïs émit un gloussement involontaire, réduisant l'épouvantard en poussière, et Ryan passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie d'un air rassurant.

Ils se remirent en chemin, marchant un peu plus vite et scrutant nerveusement l'obscurité qui les entourait. Peut-être par habitude, Potter s'était placé presque en tête du groupe, juste à côté d'Alva.

Le deuxième épouvantard prit donc la forme d'un Détraqueur.

Quand la haute silhouette grise se dressa devant eux, ils s'immobilisèrent tous avec un hoquet étouffé. Potter leva sa baguette pour lancer le sort… Mais il fut déconcentré par David, qui venait de hurler : un loup-garou de deux mètres de haut était en train de s'approcher d'eux, bavant et grognant. Puis ce fut Theo qui le bouscula en reculant, les yeux braqués sur la femme à la gorge tranchée et à la robe imbibée de sang qui venait d'apparaître derrière le groupe.

– Mère, murmura-t-il d'un air terrifié.

– Ils nous attaquent en groupe ! cria Draco d'une voix trop aigue à son goût.

Ryan émit un hoquet étranglé en voyant apparaitre devant lui un zombi aux yeux injectés de sang, et Alva se plaqua une main sur la bouche d'un air horrifié quand le corps désarticulé de Cathy tomba du plafond, comme si on l'avait jeté d'un toit.

– Par le caleçon de Merlin ! jura Jack. Répliquez, bon sang, ce ne sont que des AAAAH !

Le Gryffondor venait de faire un bond spectaculaire en voyant un pendu se balancer au plafond, juste assez bas pour que ses pieds soient à la hauteur de leurs visages. Il était agité comme un balancier morbide, comme si le vent soufflait, et la corde grinçait.

– _Riddikulus_ ! lâcha Draco en visant le loup-garou de David.

CRAC !

Cette fois, au lieu d'un loup-garou, ce fut une chimère de feu qui se précipita vers le Serpentard. Draco sentit tout le sang déserter son visage alors qu'il se souvenait du Feudeymon de la Salle sur Demande…

– _Riddikulus_ !

CRAC ! Un vampire se dressa face à Ryan… Déjà une autre forme menaçante, un géant portant une lourde massue, s'approchait à pas lents…

– _Riddikulus_ !

CRAC ! Simon, mort, les bras en croix et le regard vide…

– Non ! _Riddikulus_ !

CRAC ! Bellatrix Lestrange éclatant d'un rire démentiel, faisant couiner de terreur Alva et Potter en même temps…

– _Riddikulus_ !

CRAC ! A la place du cadavre de Cathy apparut un homme, jeune lui aussi, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette, hurlant de douleur au milieu des flammes…

– _Riddikulus_ ! _Riddikulus_ !

– _Riddikulus_ !

CRAC ! Le pendu. CRAC ! Un Sinistros aux crocs pleins de bave et au pelage hirsute. CRAC ! Le vampire. CRAC ! Un serpent géant, dressé comme un cobra. CRAC ! Un Détraqueur de deux mètres de haut qui se penchait vers eux. CRAC ! Un Inferi dégoulinant d'eau, gonflé et livide.

– _Riddikulus_ !

CRAC ! Un homme très jeune, ressemblant à David et portant la tenue des prisonniers d'Azkaban, étendu mort sur le sol… Le Poufsouffle poussa un hurlement d'animal blessé.

– _RIDDIKULUS_ ! hurla Alva à s'en briser la voix.

CRAC !

Avec un sourire mauvais, un homme s'avança vers eux. Grand et pâle, il avait l'air à la fois vieux et jeune, le visage sec et dur mais dépourvu de rides. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, plus longs encore que ceux de Lucius Malefoy, et sa barbe de trois jours était soigneusement taillée en un petit bouc. Sur son torse, par l'ouverture de sa chemise, se dessinaient des Tatouages Runiques.

Ses yeux bleus étincelaient, et son sourire était froid comme la glace…

A côté de lui, Draco sentit Alva trembler comme si elle refoulait un sanglot. D'un geste instinctif, il s'agrippa à son bras, serrant de toutes ses forces le poignet de la jeune Russe.

Il savait qui était cet homme.

– _Riddikulus_ !

CRAC !

Au lieu d'Andreï Netaniev, ce fut le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se dressa devant eux, terriblement proche. Ryan et Anaïs émirent un hoquet étranglé. Alva murmura en Russe quelque chose qui ressemblait à une supplication, David couina d'un air terrifié, et Theo laissa échapper un son proche du sanglot. Draco faillit laisser tomber sa baguette tant ses mains tremblaient.

Potter émit un cri de rage.

– Ah, non, ça suffit, tu es mort Tom ! _RIDDIKULUS_ !

CRAC !

Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, baissa un regard stupéfait sur ses vêtements. Sa robe noire avait disparu au profit d'une tenue de soubrette.

La majeure partie d'entre eux, Potter compris, en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan. Draco, lui, fut tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il éclata d'un grand rire. L'épouvantard explosa dans un nuage de fumée, détruit.

Cette petite victoire sembla rendre espoir aux autres, car Alva se tourna vers Theo et aboya :

– Lumière ! Beaucoup de lumière !

– _Incendio_ !

Les flammes s'élevèrent comme autant de torches, éclairant un vaste espace autour d'eux. Les épouvantards semblèrent frémir devant cette agression, tandis que les jeunes sorciers, eux, se redressaient avec un courage neuf.

Jack, ragaillardi, se tourna face à son pendu :

– _Riddikulus_ !

CRAC ! Des fils apparurent aux articulations du mort, qui se mit à danser comme un pantin. Anaïs gloussa et le cadavre sembla tressaillir. Jack raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, lança à nouveau le sort, et le mort se retrouva habillé comme Ombrage.

Ils avaient tous au moins ça en commun : ils haïssaient tous cette bonne femme. Alors, cette fois, un rire franc des deux Gryffondors fit exploser l'épouvantard.

– _Riddikulus_ !

– _Riddikulus_ !

– Avancez vers la sortie !

– _Riddikulus_, saleté de bestiole !

CRAC ! L'Inferi se retrouva pourvu d'un caleçon à fleurs roses. CRAC ! Bellatrix habillée comme un clown de cirque. CRAC ! Le Sinistros devint caniche. CRAC ! Le terrifiant cobra de trois mètres devint une inoffensive chaussette rapiécée. CRAC ! Le Détraqueur trébucha sur sa cape et se mit à battre des bras d'un air affolé pour garder son équilibre.

– J'ai trouvé la sortie ! lança Alva en apercevant une porte à double battant en chêne, à peine à cinq mètres d'eux.

Galvanisés par cet espoir, les jeunes sorciers redoublèrent d'énergie. Et, quand le cadavre de l'homme qui ressemblait à David se redressa d'un bond pour se mettre à faire un strip-tease, faisant éclater de rire Theo, le dernier épouvantard explosa.

La lumière s'alluma dans la pièce, et la porte de sortie s'entrouvrit.

– Sortilèges de Têtenbulles, ordonna Alva d'une voix qui ne tremblait qu'à peine. On se casse d'ici !

**oOoOoOo**

Après la traversée d'un très long couloir qui, ils le savaient, était plein de vapeurs étourdissantes, leur petit groupe parvint à la quatrième salle. Une fois à l'intérieur, David lança les sortilèges de Vent purificateurs, et ils se laissèrent tous tomber par terre avec un même soupir de soulagement.

– Je _déteste_ Rogue, geignit Anaïs.

– Sur ce coup, il a plutôt assuré, le défendit David.

– Trop assuré, gémit Theo.

Ryan se releva sur un coude et lança un regard moqueur en direction d'Alva :

– Tu vois ? Tu n'aurais jamais pu y arriver sans nous.

– Sans vous l'aurais pris ma forme Animagus et les épouvantards m'auraient laissée tranquille, marmonna la Russe en se redressant péniblement en position assise. Comme toutes les créatures qu'il y a dans ce souterrain à la noix.

Harry tourna brutalement la tête vers elle :

– Tu es une Animagus ?!

Alva cligna des yeux, l'air de se demander ce que l'Elu faisait là, avant de se frapper le front avec exaspération. Draco ricana. Il pouvait même la visualiser mentalement en train de se taper la tête contre un mur comme un elfe de maison, pour se punir de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue.

– Ouais, finit par lâcher la rousse avec un regard mauvais. Et si tu en parles, je te pends avec tes boyaux, c'est clair ?

– Tu as une manière si charmante de le demander que c'est un plaisir, répliqua Harry en se levant.

Draco émit un grommellement neutre, encore secoué, et parcourut du regard la salle où ils se trouvaient. C'était une pièce très longue, ovale. La sortie se trouvait à l'autre extrémité, à environ quinze mètre de distance. Se rappelant que des Détraqueurs se trouvaient de l'autre côté, le Serpentard décida de rester là où il se trouvait.

Les murs étaient en pierre noire, gravés de Runes dorées. En fait, les murs et le plafond de la salle étaient couverts de Runes. Anaïs poussa un sifflement admiratif.

– Bon courage pour trouver le mot de passe là-dedans.

– Il y a un mot de passe ? s'effraya Potter.

Alva s'adossa plus confortablement au mur, et posa à côté d'elle le petit sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière. C'était une toute petite sacoche en cuir, à peine assez grande pour y mettre quelques livres de poche, mais Draco savait qu'Alva y avait appliqué un sortilège d'Extension. Il l'avait vue y ranger son arc, ses flèches, son poignard en argent, un énorme grimoire sur l'Alchimie, un Silverscroll, sa plume de phénix bleu et un généreux casse-croûte préparé par les elfes.

– Oui, mais je le connais, le rassura la Russe. Contente-toi de profiter de la pause. Il est midi passé.

Incrédules, Potter et Ryan jetèrent un œil à leurs montres. Midi vingt-cinq, indiquaient les aiguilles. L'estomac de David se manifesta bruyamment, à sa grande horreur, et Theo leva les yeux au ciel.

– On n'a qu'à manger ici, proposa Anaïs. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr de ce fichu parcours du combattant.

Ryan approuva d'un hochement de tête, et ils déballèrent leurs sandwichs respectifs. En voyant le Survivant les regarder d'un air de hibou navré, Alva leva les yeux au ciel, et lui donna la pomme qui accompagnait son casse-croûte.

– Cadeau, Potter.

– Merci, Hawking, sourit Harry avec hésitation.

Anaïs, puis Jack et Ryan, lui tendirent également une petite fraction de leurs repas. Theo lui donna la deuxième bouteille d'eau qu'il avait emmenée. David eut l'air malheureux, mais il lui passa quand même la moitié de sa clémentine.

Ils entamèrent leur repas en silence, étrangement détendus. Au bout d'un moment, Jack rompit le silence en parlant du match Serdaigle-Gryffondor, où Chris avait perdu. Ryan se joignit à la conversation un moment, puis Jack et Draco repartirent dans une de leurs habituelles démonstrations tactiques à propos du Quidditch.

Theo fouilla dans son sac et en sortit ses potions fortifiantes, qu'il distribua avec parcimonie. Même Harry eut droit à une gorgée. Après avoir avalé sa dose, Alva se sentit beaucoup mieux, comme si ses muscles étaient moins noués, son corps moins fatigué. Comme si ses nerfs n'avaient pas été mis à rude épreuve, surtout.

Apaisée, elle appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Avant de les rouvrit brusquement en entendant David demander d'un ton résolu :

– Alors, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour les Capuches Blanches ?

Theodore se frappa le front, passablement affligé par ce manque de tact. Le Survivant se tendit avec méfiance :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Eh bien, continua le Poufsouffle effrontément, rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit. Est-ce que tu comptes les arrêter ? Ou bien est-ce que tu préfère les laisser instaurer la terreur comme des Mangemorts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils te désignent comme leur nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, ô puissant Sang-Mêlé ?

– David ! s'exclama Ryan effaré.

Alva se racla la gorge, mal-à-l'aise, se rappelant qu'elle avait un jour comparé Ronald Weasley à Lord Voldemort. A en juger par le regard en coin que Potter lui lança, il devait s'en souvenir aussi.

– Je voudrais les arrêter, dit Potter en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Mais pour le moment, je n'en ai pas les moyens.

Alva ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement, puis la referma. Etrange comme l'ambiance était soudain devenue hostile. Les membres du Club s'étaient insensiblement regroupés face à Potter, _contre_ Potter. Pour une fois, ils avaient l'avantage du nombre et de la situation, et Alva pouvait sentir qu'ils avaient envie d'en profiter.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, prise d'une soudaine bouffée de culpabilité. Cette hargne, cette envie de se venger de l'Elu, elle aussi l'avait ressentie et en avait abusé. Et pourtant, Harry l'avait laissée s'expliquer et avait accepté de protéger ses amis…

– En fait, tu en _as_ les moyens, dit-elle lentement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Ça avait du bon d'être le chef, songea-t-elle avec satisfaction en voyant que David, malgré sa rancœur évidente, ne l'interrompait pas.

Elle posa son regard sur Harry, et continua :

– Tu pourrais faire une conférence de presse.

– Je hais les journalistes, lâcha Harry. Ils déforment tout ce que je dis pour que ça soit conforme à ce qu'ils attendent de moi, pas à ce que je suis.

– Dans une interview, oui, concéda soudain Ryan. Mais pas dans une conférence de presse. Chacun va essayer de coller le plus possible à tes propos pour paraître plus crédible que les autres journaux.

Devant les regards surpris qui s'étaient braqués sur lui, Ryan leva les mains en signe de reddition :

– Eh ! Moi aussi je suis un héritier blond pourri-gâté dans un château !

– Pas de remarques Potty, menaça Draco en voyant Harry ricaner.

Alva soupira, puis poursuivit son idée :

– Donc, tu fais une conférence de presse. Tout d'abord, tu leur fait un long speech comme quoi tu as été ébranlé par les combats et que tu avais besoin de te…

– Ressourcer ? proposa Anaïs.

– … Ressourcer, voilà, mais que tu as décidé de t'adresser au monde, non, à la communauté sorcière, ça sonne mieux, parce qu'après tout ton rôle de Sauveur est de les protéger.

– Oh, je vois l'idée ! s'exclama Jack. A ce moment-là ils vont être pendu à tes lèvres, limite s'ils ne vont pas tomber de leur chaise !

La Russe l'ignora royalement, et continua sous le regard attentif du Gryffondor aux yeux verts :

– Puis, tu dis qu'un mouvement d'extrémistes, qui au premier abord te semblait justifié et juste, est en train de se transformer en mouvement terroriste. Et tu désavoues publiquement les anti-Purs.

– Et comme je suis l'Elu, ils vont me manger dans la main ? fit Potter d'un ton dubitatif.

– C'est l'idée, oui.

Harry poussa un long soupir, et Alva plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant :

– Quoi, tu ne veux pas arrêter les anti-Purs ?

– Si, bien sûr ! Mais j'espérais le faire sans avoir à m'appuyer sur cette réputation d'Elu. Je voulais le faire en tant qu'Auror, comme quelqu'un de normal, qui fait son boulot parce que c'est ce qu'il veut, et pas à cause d'une quelconque… Mission divine ou je ne sais quoi !

Alva marqua un temps de surprise, désarçonnée. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule. A peu près tout le monde était persuadé qu'Harry Potter aimait sa célébrité et en jouait volontiers. Seul Draco ne montra aucun signe de surprise, se contentant de hausser les épaules :

– Tu es celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que tu le veuilles ou non. Maintenant, au lieu de te plaindre que tu voudrais une vie normale et médiocre façon Weasley, tire profit de ta célébrité. Tu as tout le pouvoir que tu veux pour changer les choses, et tu voudrais ne pas t'en servir parce que tu _n'aimes_ _pas_ ? Voilà qui est très mature, Potty.

Potter rougit de colère, mais serra les mâchoires et ne dit rien. Ryan, pensif, s'adossa au mur et se mit à réfléchir à voix haute :

– Pour agir à plus long terme, il va falloir changer la mentalité des sorciers vis-à-vis du sang. Tu as une amie Née-Moldu et un ami Sang-Pur, et pourtant tu t'entends aussi bien avec l'un qu'avec l'autre, non ? Il suffirait de quelques remarques comme quoi le sang n'a aucune importance pour toi, et les mentalités s'apaiseraient énormément.

Harry hocha la tête, apparemment d'accord avec cette idée. Puis la Russe se leva avec une grimace d'effort, s'étirant pour dénouer ses muscles ankylosés.

– On continue ? J'aimerais finir avec ça.

Les autres approuvèrent, et se levèrent un à un pour s'approcher de la porte au fond de la salle ovale. Ils avaient traversé la moitié de la pièce quand ils commencèrent à ressentir le froid des Détraqueurs. Ils échangèrent des regards nerveux.

– Ce n'est quand même pas ce que je pense, si ? dit Harry avec une certaine anxiété.

– Si, lâcha sombrement Draco. _Spero Patronum_ !

Son guépard argenté apparu à ses côtés. Les autres membres du Club murmurèrent eux aussi l'incantation, et le labrador d'Anaïs, le berger allemand de Ryan, l'albatros de Theo, l'ocelot de Jack et le grizzly de David apparurent à leur tour. Alva fit apparaitre son loup, Harry son cerf.

Entourés par les Patronus, ils se sentaient invincibles. Alva sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, puis lança d'une voix forte :

– Il y a au moins cinq Détraqueurs de l'autre côté de cette porte. Et peut-être… des cadavres.

Theo avala de travers et se mit à tousser. David lui tapa dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa respiration, tandis qu'Alva continuait :

– Restez groupés, avec les Patronus comme une barrière entre ces choses et nous. Vous êtes prêts ?

– Arrête de paniquer, ne put s'empêcher de dire Draco.

– Je ne panique pas ! Je suis juste un peu tendue !

Draco haussa un sourcil narquois et Alva céda, l'air contrariée.

– Ok, on va juste franchir cette salle le plus vite possible, ça vous va à tous ?

– C'est parfait, lâcha Harry avec agacement. Maintenant, dis le mot de passe qu'on en finisse.

Alva hésita quelques secondes, et ce fut Draco qui se racla la gorge et prononça soigneusement :

– _Veritas odium parit, obsequium amicos_.

La porte s'ouvrit, apportant avec elle un vent glacé qui les fit tous frissonner. Alva agrippa nerveusement la main de Draco –elle vit le blond sursauter mais il ne se dégagea pas– et, comme un petit bataillon de soldats, ils traversèrent la salle des Détraqueurs.

Ce fut horrible.

Horrible et même probablement pire que la salle des épouvantards. La salle était à peine éclairée par une lumière verte et vacillante, diffusée par un globe lumineux qui lévitait près du plafond. Et la pièce semblait si longue, si longue… Interminable. Les Détraqueurs étaient repoussés par les Patronus, mais ils escortaient les jeunes sorciers comme autant d'ombres malveillantes.

Ils croisèrent trois cadavres, deux recroquevillés en position fœtale, baignant dans leurs immondices, et un avec les veines tranchées, tenant encore un couteau à la main : il avait dû préférer se suicider que de subir le Baiser.

A chaque fois ils les contournèrent à distance prudente, évitant résolument de les regarder.

Vers le milieu de la pièce, le Patronus de Theo vacilla, puis s'éteignit comme une bougie qu'on souffle. Les Détraqueurs se rapprochèrent un peu plus, et il fallut que le cerf de Potter les charge pour qu'ils reculent. Puis ce fut le labrador d'Anaïs qui disparu. Puis l'ours de David, puis le loup d'Alva…

Quand ils atteignirent la porte de sortie, seul le cerf d'Harry était toujours aussi fort et brillant. Les Patronus de Draco et Ryan vacillaient comme la flamme d'une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre. Ils franchirent l'ouverture, leurs Patronus retenant les Détraqueurs dans l'autre pièce, et quand la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Alva y ajouta en plus un sortilège de Verrouillage.

– Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle en voyant que les autres la regardaient bizarrement. Je déteste _vraiment_ les Détraqueurs.

– Plus que Stensenn ? plaisanta Jack.

– A égalité avec Stensenn.

Jack ricana, puis se détourna. Alva remarqua à ce moment-là qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Draco, et se dégagea doucement, sentant son visage chauffer. Le blond lui adressa un sourire goguenard et, à présent sûre qu'elle rougissait, Alva croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

Beau joueur, Draco abandonna la provocation puérile. Les autres membres du groupe commençaient déjà à s'éloigner, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et les Détraqueurs, et il tendit la main à la Russe comme s'il l'invitait à danser.

– On y va ?

Alva haussa un sourcil, puis saisit la main offerte d'un geste élégant, comme s'ils étaient dans une réception mondaine et qu'ils s'apprêtaient _réellement_ à danser.

– Je te suis.

**oOoOoOo**

– Je viens de penser à un truc, dit brusquement Ryan alors qu'ils cheminaient dans le couloir.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'ils marchaient, et ils ne sentaient plus du tout le froid des Détraqueurs. En revanche, le froid qu'ils ressentaient était bien naturel : le couloir était glacé et le sol, en pente douce, était humide. Ils devaient passer près d'une rivière souterraine.

A quel point s'étaient-ils éloignés de Poudlard ? Rogue avait dû créer entièrement ces souterrains. Ce n'étaient certainement pas les mêmes que pour cette histoire de pierre philosophale.

– Vraiment ? lâcha distraitement Jack.

Ryan esquissa un sourire carnassier, et continua d'une voix de velours :

– Harry, si tu exhibais devant les journalistes ton amitié avec des enfants de Mangemorts, ça aiderait grandement à notre cause. Je suis certain que les persécutions cesseraient.

– P-Pardon ? bégaya Potter.

– Regarde Neville et Theo, ils s'entendent très bien.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Theo d'un air effaré. Mais je ne veux pas m'exhiber devant les journalistes moi !

– Oui, tu veux t'enterrer à la campagne, se moqua David. Mais Londubat te sert de rempart contre tous ceux qui voudraient s'en prendre à toi à cause de ton père.

Theo se renfrogna et hocha la tête. Jack se mit à rire :

– Donc Draco et Harry vont devoir sympathiser ?

– Certainement pas, répondirent en cœur les deux concernés avant de se fusiller du regard.

– Moi, je suis sûre que vous pourriez vous entendre, commenta Anaïs.

– Sous-entendu : si vous arrêtiez de vous comporter comme des gamins de cinq ans ! ajouta Ryan avec un sourire hilare.

Draco émit un reniflement méprisant, sans daigner ralentir le pas.

– Mon père me déshériterait si je faisais ça.

– Actuellement, il va avoir du mal, objecta malicieusement Jack.

Le Serpentard blond le foudroya du regard, avant de trouver une nouvelle parade.

– Ma _mère_ me déshériterait.

– Ça m'étonnerait, dit soudain Alva. Après tout, elle a accueillit chez elle tout un panel de Sang-Mêlés à Noël. Et Nathan, qui est Né-Moldu.

Draco s'enferma dans un silence buté, visiblement à court d'arguments. Harry, lui, semblait pensif, étrangement sérieux. Au bout de quelques secondes où seul le bruit de leurs pas rompit le silence, il releva brusquement la tête, et lâcha :

– D'accord.

– Comment ça, _d'accord_ ? s'étrangla Draco.

– Je suis plus mature que toi, Malefoy, répliqua le Gryffondor d'un air narquois. Donc, pour aider _tes_ amis, je vais mettre de côté _mes_ réticences et me montrer sympa.

Draco était trop pris par surprise pour pouvoir fusiller Potter du regard, ce qui fit rigoler Jack. Ryan esquissa un large sourire, puis s'arrêta, forçant tous les autres à s'immobiliser également.

Avant qu'Alva ait pu lui demander ce qui lui prenait, le Serdaigle blond tendit la main au Survivant d'un air grave.

– Reprenons depuis le début. Je m'appelle Ryan Sullivan, Serdaigle. Je suis de Sang-Pur, et puis riche aussi, et j'en ai rien à cirer.

Harry lui serra la main, amusé. Anaïs pouffa et fit de même :

– Anaïs Hefez, Gryffondor, Sang-Mêlé, et je n'en ai rien à faire non plus.

– Jack Sloper, claironna l'autre Gryffondor du groupe en serrant la main du Survivant. Membre de la Maison en rouge et or, Sang-Mêlé. Grand amateur de films Moldu.

David leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé, mais joua le jeu.

– David Jarvis, Poufsouffle et Sang-Pur.

Theo hésita un instant, puis serra la main de Potter lui aussi.

– Theodore Nott, mais on m'appelle Theo. Serpentard et Sang-Pur.

Alva et Draco échangèrent un regard, et la Russe esquissa un sourire amusé devant la moue effarée du Serpentard blond. Elle se dévoua pour se présenter en premier :

– Salvakya Netaniev, mais si tu m'appelles autrement que "Alva" ou "Hawking" tu auras affaire à moi. Serdaigle et Sang-Pur. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont d'importance.

– Netaniev ? releva Potter en lui serrant la main.

– Un Mangemort, répondit sobrement la Russe.

Harry hocha la tête. Puis il se tourna vers Draco. Tout comme les autres membres du groupe. Soudain devenu la cible de huit regards scrutateurs, le Serpentard se renfrogna… Puis il céda à son tour, et tendit la main.

– Draco Malefoy, et le premier qui me donnera un surnom connaîtra sa douleur. Serpentard, Sang-Pur et fier de l'être.

Harry fixa la main tendue, puis son regard rencontra celui de Draco. Pendant un instant vertigineux, ils furent tous les deux projetés plus de huit ans en arrière, un jour de Septembre où un petit garçon aux yeux verts avait refusée la main tendue d'un enfant aux yeux gris.

Puis Potter s'avança et serra la main offerte.

– Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il avec un mince sourire. Je déteste les surnoms, je suis fier d'être un Gryffondor et je me fiche d'être un Sang-Mêlé.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïences quelques secondes, puis Jack applaudit sur un rythme exagérément lent.

– Et il ne vous a fallu que huit ans pour faire la paix !

– La ferme, Jack, lâchèrent Draco et Harry en même temps.

Anaïs éclata de rire, et même Alva sourit. Puis leur petit groupe se remit en marche, l'esprit un peu plus léger, amusé par ce revirement de situation.

Néanmoins, ils déchantèrent très vite. La salle suivante était pleine d'Inferi.

En arrivant devant la porte, leur groupe marqua une hésitation. Malgré les potions fortifiantes, ils commençaient à trouver qu'ils avaient assez encaissé comme ça. Des Inferi… Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de danger. Sauf Potter, qui se racla la gorge avec embarras.

– Ils craignent le feu et la chaleur. Si on utilise _Incendio_, ils vont nous laisser passer.

– Le feu suffira à les repousser ? demanda Alva avec intérêt.

– Oui. Il les terrifie.

– C'est parfait dans ce cas. Créez le plus de feu possible, je vais utiliser l'_Arma Diana _pour nous protéger.

– L'_Arma Diana _? répéta Ryan.

Alva le regarda avec espièglerie :

– Le sort des loups de neige. Sauf qu'ils seront en feu.

– Tu ne veux toujours pas m'apprendre ce sort ? geignit Jack d'un air de martyr.

– Non ! claironna joyeusement la Russe. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien m'offrir du feu…

Jack râla pour la forme. Mais, comme tout le monde, il prononça docilement l'incantation. Puis Alva agita sa baguette sans prononcer un mot, et les flammes qui dansaient dans les airs se transformèrent en loups qui cernèrent leur groupe comme des gardiens vigilants, formant une barrière de feu tout autour d'eux.

– Cool, murmura David avec ferveur.

– Vraiment cool, approuva Theo.

Alva sourit avec orgueil, très fière de son effet, puis pointa sa baguette sur la porte. Avec un grincement épouvantable, le lourd battant de chêne pivota sur ses gonds.

La salle, cette fois, était rectangulaire. Il n'y avait pas de lumière et les murs suintaient d'humidité. A leur entrée, les Inferi massés près de la porte s'écartèrent à toute vitesse, effrayés par les flammes. Derrière Alva qui menait ses loups de feu d'une main sûre, les rangs de ses amis se resserrèrent craintivement. La traversée de la salle se fit dans un silence de mort.

Autant les Inferi étaient chassés par le feu, autant les sorciers étaient terrifiés par ces cadavres animés. David et Theo étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, regardant autour d'eux avec des yeux de bête traquée. La plupart des cadavres utilisés pour faire des Inferi étaient tout à fait identifiables, mais portaient les blessures qui avaient causé leur mort. Ces êtres livides, pour la plupart lacérés et couverts de sang séchés, étaient à leur manière bien plus effrayants que les épouvantards.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté devant eux, Alva poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Ils entrèrent dans le couloir suivant, tout aussi mal éclairé que la salle aux Inferi, en se bousculant presque.

Ryan et Anaïs refermèrent chacun un battant de bois, et quand la porte se verrouilla avec un claquement rassurant, ils échangèrent tous un sourire satisfait. Alva fit disparaitre ses loups de flammes, puis marmonna un _Lumos_ afin d'éclairer le couloir.

Tout d'abord, Alva vit qu'il était très court, sept ou huit mètres à peine.

Ensuite, elle vit que la porte de la salle suivante était ouverte. Non, pas ouverte : défoncée serait plus juste. Presque brisée en deux, et pendant lamentablement sur ses gonds.

Puis Alva ne put remarquer rien d'autre, puis qu'une immense masse grise, hirsute et sauvage tomba du plafond juste en face d'elle, et que le loup-garou lui sauta à la gorge.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	21. Piège caché

**Transplanage... Réponse aux reviews !**

Ah, **Don-jul**, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, tes corrections, et des commentaires de dix pieds de long ! xD Ouais, Alva ne peut pas renier ses origines... Et la danse de Draco était un délire personnel, parti d'un pétage de plombs avec une de mes amies x)  
Voldy en soubrette, visiblement, ça t'a traumatisé ! Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas le seul... Harry a dû être super-choqué aussi !  
Pour Alva et Draco... Raaah, mais tout le monde veut les caser ensemble, c'est pas possible x) Et oui Alva adore les loup, à cause de son propre côté lupin. Enfin, là elle va nettement moins les adore... XD

Niveau review, ça a été pauvre sur ce site... Ne me dites pas que vous avez tous déjà vos partiels ?!

.

* * *

.

**Ywëna-fan-club : kiwi, vodka, obscénités. **Je suis un tel modèle de dépravation et de conneries que depuis lundi dernier j'ai mon propre fan-club !

Mais bref.

Je deviens accro à certaines séries TV._ Game Of Thrones_ (bon ça je pense que vous le savez), ou _Spartacus_... Bon _Spartacus_ ça vire limite porno des fois. Les romains ont visiblement un faible pour les plans à trois ou quatre. Et puis, comme ça été fait par des américains, il y a parfois des trucs très marrants : genre César qui tape la discut' à Spartacus, les mecs qui se prennent une épée dans le bide et qui survivent sans un gémissement, le sang qui gicle à trois mètres à chaque coupure... Et bien sûr les syriens qui sont soit des homo soit des ordures de violeurs (oui oui c'est le cliché américain ça).

Bon, vous voyez que je m'ennuie pas x) Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**.**

**Piège caché**

**.**

C'est fou comme tout ralenti quand votre vie se joue.

Un loup-garou lui sautait dessus, tous crocs dehors, écumant de rage et de sauvagerie, et des centaines, des milliers de choses passèrent dans l'esprit d'Alva.

La porte avait été brisée, mais Rogue ne disait-il pas que c'était impossible ? Il avait dû se tromper, le loup-garou était une donnée qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, c'était même sans doute pour ça qu'il l'avait placé à la toute fin du parcours, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce dont la bête était capable.

Le loup avait des crocs énormes, énormes, et des yeux fous, injectés de sang : il allait la tuer, Alva le savait. Etait-ce long, était-ce douloureux ? Et si elle survivait, que serait sa vie si elle devait se transformer en monstre une fois par lune ?

Monstre, monstre, monstre. Un monstre dément aux yeux fous, qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Et le monstre allait fondre sur elle pour la mordre, la déchiqueter, la tuer.

Elle avait été tellement bête de prétendre que les loups-garous étaient des humains normaux. Comment peut-on prétendre que les loups-garous sont des êtres humains après qu'un tel monstre vous ait sauté à la gorge ? C'était des animaux, des animaux malfaisants, un bloc brut de sauvagerie et de démence.

Peut-être que Rogue avait dû affronter un loup-garou par le passé, peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il détestait tant ces créatures…

Et Cathy, et Astrid, Lévine, et tous les autres, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient dire si elle mourrait ?!

Comme un seau d'eau froide, cette pensée la réveilla, remit le temps en marche et son cerveau en fonctionnement. Le loup-garou n'était pas encore tout à fait sur elle, le cri d'horreur de David n'avait pas encore franchit ses lèvres, et Alva agit.

Elle se transforma.

Son manque d'entraînement rendait souvent sa transformation difficile, mais là, sous le coup de la peur quasiment animale qui la possédait, ce fut étonnamment facile. Elle devint louve, une louve de Russie à la carrure massive et au poil gris, fauve, roux et blanc, aux surprenants yeux bleus et au pelage hérissé par la peur. Certes, le loup-garou lui tomba dessus, mais le changement de taille de la sorcière l'avait prit au dépourvu, et ses mâchoires claquèrent dans le vide.

Puis tout s'accéléra : quelqu'un cria, un sortilège frappa la masse confuse des deux loups, et Alva-la-louve fut écartée du loup-garou. Elle heurta un mur, et ferma les yeux sous le choc en grognant. Autour d'elle, elle entendait les cris, les appels, les grognements du loup-garou elle sentait la peur des humains, cette peur panique de la proie acculée, et la violence de la bête dépourvue de raison. Ils se battaient, réalisa-t-elle péniblement, ils se battaient _en ce moment même_.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se campa sur ses quatre pattes, retroussant instinctivement les babines. Et à cet instant, l'odeur du sang lui parvint avec la netteté d'un coup de fouet, en même temps qu'un hurlement de douleur.

L'instinct du loup prit le dessus, la poussant à protéger ses amis, sa _meute_, quel que soit le danger : et elle sauta à la gorge du loup-garou.

Son adversaire était penché au-dessus de la silhouette recroquevillée de la personne qu'il venait de mordre, un adolescent couvert de sang et puant la peur. Alva-la-louve ne le reconnut pas, uniquement concentrée sur la sensation de sa propre fureur, de ses crocs se refermant sur le cou du loup-garou, et du cri de douleur de sa proie.

Alva-la-louve n'avait jamais tué, pas plus que Alva l'humaine. Mais c'était gravé dans son esprit lupin. Alva-la-louve n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour sentir la jugulaire palpiter sous ses crocs, pas besoin de réfléchir pour broyer entre ses mâchoires la gorge fragile. Le loup-garou poussa un rugissement étouffé, s'étranglant dans son sang, Alva-la-louve sentit la saveur métallique et écœurante sur sa langue, serra plus fort les mâchoires, jusqu'à ce que son ennemi cesse de se débattre…

– Alva !

… Et s'écarta d'un bon, soudain ramenée à la réalité, à son humanité, par la voix affolée qui l'appelait. Toujours sous sa forme animale, les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne et les crocs découverts, elle scruta son environnement avec méfiance.

Les humains s'étaient attroupés autour de celui qui était blessé. L'un d'eux était resté près du loup-garou, vérifiant qu'il était bien mort. Un autre humain était accroupi à quelques pas d'elle, la regardant avec inquiétude.

– Alva, reviens. Tu me fiches les jetons comme ça.

Sa voix était familière. Alva-la-louve redressa les oreilles et ses babines retombèrent sur ses crocs. Revenir ? Pourquoi revenir ? Les choses lui apparaissaient infiniment plus simples quand elle était Alva-la-louve.

Mais c'était l'humain qui le demandait, et Alva-la-louve se souvenait confusément qu'elle aimait bien cet humain-là. Alors elle revint.

Quand elle eut retrouvé sa forme humaine, après plusieurs secondes d'intense concentration, elle secoua la tête, désorientée. Les sens étaient devenus un brouhaha incompréhensible, bien différents des signaux nets qu'elle percevait sous forme de loup. Sa vue aussi était différente : les couleurs étaient mieux définies, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle était devenue myope et qu'ils faisaient beaucoup plus sombre qu'avant.

C'était frustrant.

Puis elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Le sang d'un loup-garou. Avec un haut-le-cœur, elle se pencha en avant, et sentit à peine une main écarter les cheveux de son visage avant qu'elle ne vomisse. Elle resta à genoux, secouée de hoquets, durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

Puis la main qui avait tenu ses cheveux, un peu tremblante, lui tendit un verre d'eau surgit de nulle part. Alva le saisit et se rinça la bouche avec reconnaissance, se débarrassant du goût du sang. Elle avait _égorgé_ le loup-garou. Avec ses dents, ses _crocs_. Rien que d'y penser, son estomac se soulevait à nouveau.

Elle s'efforça de respirer lentement, profondément. La main amie s'était posée entre ses omoplates dans un geste réconfortant, et Alva ferma les yeux une seconde. Elle se sentait étourdie, comme quand on se réveille d'un évanouissement, mais elle n'était pas seule. Quelque part, elle s'en sentait rassurée.

– Ça va mieux ? murmura la voix de Draco près d'elle.

Oh, c'était lui. Et Alva qui avait juré de ne plus s'humilier devant le Serpentard… Elle venait de dégobiller trippes et boyaux devant Malefoy, super.

Puis elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait vu, une fois transformée, et sursauta violement, ce qui fit aussi sursauter Draco. Elle se tourna vers lui d'un coup :

– Qui a été blessé ?

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit. Malgré sa tête qui tournait et l'envie persistante de vomir à nouveau, Alva pivota vers le reste de leur petit groupe. David et Jack étaient à genoux, dos à elle, s'occupant du blessé : leurs dos l'empêchaient de savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais elle savait, aux mouvements de ses épaules, que David pleurait.

– Le loup-garou a essayé de sauter sur Potter et cet imbécile a fait barrière de son corps, lâcha Draco d'une voix trop vacillante pour sembler aussi hautaine que d'habitude. C'était une pulsion héroïque et incontrôlable, je suppose…

Sa voix se brisa, et Alva l'entendit inspirer profondément pour garder son calme. Elle voulut le secouer comme un prunier pour qu'il lui dise qui avait été mordu, par le cul poilu de Morgane, mais elle n'en eu pas besoin.

Jack venait de se lever. Son pantalon était maculé du sang qui s'était répandu sur le sol.

Au milieu d'une mare écarlate était allongé Theodore Nott.

– Theo !

– Je vais bien, dit le Serpentard d'une voix blanche. Je vais parfaitement bien.

Alva voyait son profit droit, et visiblement c'était son épaule gauche qui avait été mordue. Ryan, accroupi à côté de la blessure, avait pointé sa baguette dessus et murmurait lentement une litanie aux sonorités apaisantes.

– Tiens, dit Anaïs en lui tendant une fiole de potion. La rouge, c'est bien la Régénération Sanguine, non ? Ryan, tu as fini avec le Sortilège de Cicatrisation ?

Ryan lâcha entre ses dents quelques insultes bien senties à propos des loups-garous et de leurs dents pourries –Theo pâlit à vitesse grand V– puis acquiesça :

– Encore quelques secondes… Voilà, c'est fini. _Tergeo_. _Recurvite_.

Le sang qui maculait le blessé et le sol disparu, et en se tordant le cou, Alva put voir la blessure. La trace de crocs était bien visible, recouverte d'une croûte sèche et épaisse. Ryan connaissait déjà quelques bases de son futur métier.

– Quelqu'un connait un sort pour faire un bandage ? lança Anaïs à la cantonade tout en donnant la potion de Régénération Sanguine à Theo.

– Je peux faire apparaitre une bande de tissu, dit Harry d'une voix mal assurée en s'approchant.

Alva jeta un regard au Survivant. Il était très pâle, et le devant de sa robe de sorcier avait été éclaboussé de quelques gouttes de sang. Le sang de Theo.

Elle détourna le regard, dévorée par la culpabilité.

– Et moi je sais faire un pansement façon Moldu, lâcha Jack en s'approchant. C'est toujours utile quand on est Batteur.

Harry murmura quelque chose, et un rouleau de tissu blanc apparu dans sa main. Sa main tremblait, remarqua absurdement Alva, tout comme les mains de Jack. Puis elle remarqua que ses propres doigts aussi étaient agités de tremblements. Son regard se posa sur la blessure de Theo, et elle serra les dents, refoulant sa nausée.

_C'est ma faute._

– Place ton bras contre ta poitrine, commença Jack. Le bras en écharpe, voilà, comme ça… C'est la meilleure position pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

– Je suis désolé, dit Harry en se laissant tomber à genoux à côté de Theo. C'est de ma faute si tu as été mordu… Je suis désolé.

– Ça ne suffit pas d'être désolé ! s'exclama brutalement Alva.

– Alva… commença Ryan en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Alva ne s'arrêta pas. Le dragon, les épouvantards, son père, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Détraqueurs, son Patronus tremblant, les Inferi, le loup-garou, le goût de son sang, la peur, toujours la peur, cette fois ça en était trop pour elle.

– Tu ne comprends pas ? Theo a été mordu. Mordu ! Une fois par mois, il va se transformer en monstre dément ! Et tous ces sorciers intolérants d'Angleterre vont faire de sa vie un enfer, et personne ne voudra de lui comme Maître des Potions ! Il n'aurait jamais dû venir, et _tu_ n'aurais jamais dû venir !

Draco serra les mâchoires et attrapa la Russe par les épaules. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux, et ouvrit la bouche pour l'incendier à son tour, mais le Serpentard fut plus rapide.

– Ça suffit, dit-il avec dureté. On était tous volontaire pour venir, et on connaissait les risques. On a déjà eu beaucoup de chance que personne ne meure au cours de cette stupide traversé. Theo n'est que blessé, Rogue pourra nous donner la recette de la Tue-Loup, et personne n'est mort. Ça y est, t'imprimes ? _Tu_ n'es pas morte, alors que cette chose t'a quand même sauté à la gorge.

Il fit une pause, et ajouta presque à contrecœur :

– Et Potter n'a pas utilisé Theo comme bouclier humain, que je sache.

Les épaules d'Alva s'affaissèrent, et elle baissa les yeux. C'était étrangement troublant de la voir sans son air hautain, sans son assurance à toute épreuve.

– Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser venir avec moi.

– Oh, pitié, grommela David, les yeux encore rouges d'avoir pleuré. Tu crois qu'on t'aurait laissé partir seule ?

– Mais c'est moi qui vous ait désignés pour venir avec moi.

– Et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, on serait tous venus avec toi, sourit Theo. Y compris Luna, je suis sûr, histoire qu'elle vérifie si la malédiction a un rapport avec les elfes de maison.

Il réussit à faire sourire tout le monde, même Alva. La Russe l'aida ensuite à se relever, et resta près de lui, un bras autour de la taille du Serpentard pour le soutenir.

– Ah, et, désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, Potter.

– Harry, rectifia le Gryffondor. On est censés devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, tu te souviens ?

– Je préfère me teindre en roux plutôt que de t'appeler autrement que _Potter_, grommela Draco.

Alva, Jack et Harry fixèrent le blond avec un même air pensif, et Draco recula d'un pas, brandissant sa baguette d'un air menaçant :

– N'y pensez même pas !

Jack émit un rire nerveux, avant de balancer quelques _Récurvite_ sur leurs habits tâchés de sang. Alva, elle, tourna la tête vers le corps loup-garou.

C'était vraiment un spectacle pitoyable. L'animal était famélique, comme sous-alimenté depuis des mois. Son pelage gris était clairsemé et couvert de blessures qu'il devait s'infliger lui-même. C'était à se demander comme il avait pu briser la porte…

Anaïs murmura quelques sorts, et le cadavre du loup-garou se transforma en un os unique, qu'elle repoussa du bout du pied afin de le dégager du passage.

– Avançons, murmura David. J'en peux plus de cet endroit.

Harry acquiesça, et prit la tête du groupe, suivit par Jack, puis par Ryan. Alva resta en retrait, soutenant Theo avec douceur. David se plaça naturellement aux côtés du blessé, puis vint Draco, puis Anaïs.

Alors qu'ils se remettaient à avancer, Alva tourna la tête vers le Serpentard blond.

– Merci.

_Merci de m'avoir ramenée. Merci de m'avoir arrêtée. Merci de m'avoir soutenue. Merci d'être de là, de m'aider, merci pour le verre d'eau et les cheveux, merci pour tout._

Draco lui retourna un regard indéchiffrable, puis un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

– De rien.

**oOoOoOo**

Ils traversèrent sans un mot la salle du loup-garou, à présent vide. Il y avait une rigole creusée le long des murs, qui récupéré l'humidité coulant le long des pieds. Un plat de terre cuite, gravé de Runes compliquées, était scellé au sol près de l'entrée.

Alva examina les Runes un instant :

– Ah, je vois. Toutes les quarante-huit heures, une certaine dose de viande est détournée des cuisines de Poudlard et transportée ici. Il doit y avoir des Runes cachées dans les cuisines afin de faciliter la connexion entre les deux pièces… C'est ingénieux.

– Je ne savais pas Rogue doué en Runes, remarqua Draco.

– L'un des hommes qu'on a croisé chez les Détraqueurs l'était sûrement, répliqua Ryan avec un frisson d'angoisse mal réprimé.

Ça fit taire tout le monde durant le reste du trajet.

La salle du loup-garou était vraiment longue. Il y avait des traces de griffures sur les murs, et du sang sur certaines pierres saillantes. C'était un animal fou qui avait été enfermé ici. Il y avait plusieurs autres objets, comme des os, reliefs de repas du loup-garou, ou des pierres arrachées aux murs par la violence de l'animal. Theo avait les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, ne semblant pas vraiment d'humeur à regarder la déchéance du loup-garou, et Alva sentit à nouveau une vague de culpabilité la traverser. Elle n'aurait jamais dû emmener ses amis…

Puis vient le labyrinthe. Ce fut court : il n'y avait pas de pièges, et avec son plan, Alva les guida sans hésiter jusqu'à la sortie. Ça n'empêcha pas les autres de regarder nerveusement autour d'eux durant tout le trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent face à la grande porte d'argent qui gardait la salle de l'Orbe Pourpre.

La porte était déjà ouverte, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Potter. Jack le rassura d'un haussement d'épaule :

– Si ça se trouve, elle s'est déverrouillée dès qu'on a tué l'autre.

– Les autres portes s'ouvraient quand on appuyait dessus, objecta Harry.

– Celle-là est peut-être différente, avança Jack.

– Ouvrez-là, qu'on en finisse ! soupira Ryan en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry et Jack se regardèrent, penauds, avant de pousser sur la porte à deux battants. Comme toutes les autres, elle s'ouvrit sans difficultés, et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de l'Orbe Pourpre.

Cette pièce-là était ronde, très grande et très haute, avec un plafond en forme de coupole. Les murs étaient clairs, éclairés par de nombreuses torches. Le sol était recouvert d'une mince plaque de verre, peut-être enchanté.

Des dorures recouvraient presque entièrement la pierre beige des murs. Et cette fois, les lettres dorées n'étaient pas des Runes, mais des notes qui relataient comment Rogue avait déplacé la malédiction ici, et ce qu'il avait comprit de l'Orbe en l'étudiant. Ryan, Anaïs, Alva et Theo se jetèrent quasiment tout de suite sur les notes, arrachant un soupir exaspéré à David.

– Ah, ces intellos…

– Alva, tu liras ça plus tard, râla Draco. C'est l'Orbe qui nous intéresse.

– Ah oui. David, tu prends le relais pour Theo ?

– Je peux marcher tout seul, protesta le Serpentard.

– Mais non.

– Mais si.

– Mais non.

– Mais si !

– Mais ta gueule !

Et David prit la place d'Alva pour le soutenir, malgré les grommellements furieux de Theo. La Russe, très fière de son petit effet, se dirigea vers l'énorme globe qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Plusieurs anneaux, de différentes tailles et de différentes épaisseurs, lévitaient autour de l'Orbe. Un peu comme si c'était une reconstitution du système solaire, avec l'Orbe figurant l'étoile et les anneaux dessinant les orbites des planètes. Des orbites qui n'étaient pas toutes alignées : certains des anneaux flottaient à l'horizontale, d'autres étaient inclinés à divers angles, mais pas un seul n'était aligné sur un autre. Ils étaient tous faits dans un métal inconnu, assez clair mais doté de reflets rougeâtres.

L'Orbe en lui-même était un peu plus petit qu'un Souaffle, et des volutes noires et rouges y flottaient paisiblement. Harry fronça les sourcils :

– Ça me fait penser à la prophétie au Département des Mystères…

– Sauf que là, ce sont des âmes, répliqua Alva en ouvrant son livre.

Tout en tournant rapidement les pages du grimoire, elle continua son explication :

– Le rouge symbolise l'énergie, le noir la volonté de détruire. Plus la couleur est intense, plus ces deux données sont fortes. Apparemment l'Orbe Pourpre a été créé pour agir à très grand échelle… Son Examus doit être particulièrement compliqué…

– Regarde ça, dit soudain Ryan qui s'était penché sur les anneaux. Je crois qu'il est là, l'Examus !

Alva écarquilla les yeux, et abandonna son livre pour le rejoindre. Ryan lui désigna une ligne de Runes qui courrait sur l'un des plus grands anneaux.

– Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi en Runique, Alva, mais c'est clairement une formule de direction.

– Une quoi ? répéta Harry.

– Une formule de direction est une composante de l'Examus, expliqua doctement Anaïs. Ça dirige la malédiction sur un terrain choisi. Il y a d'autres composantes, bien sûr : formule de sélection pour désigner les êtres qui subiront la malédiction, formule de restriction pour protéger certaines personnes susceptibles d'être affectées, formule de durée pour définir le temps durant lequel la malédiction s'exercera…

Jack hocha la tête : c'était dans l'un des bouquins envoyés par la famille de Ryan.

– Netaniev aurait mis son Examus sur ces anneaux ? fit David d'un air dubitatif.

– Si l'Examus est complexe, c'est une pratique courante, fit Ryan en continuant à lire les Runes.

– Ça se tient, acquiesça Theo. Les sorts sont plus solides s'ils ont un support. Et ils sont encore plus solide si ce support est en Runique, et s'il est lié à l'Alchimie. Quelque chose me dit que ce métal l'est.

– Ce n'est ni de l'argent ni du cuivre, remarqua Harry d'un air songeur. Il aurait créé un métal ?

Ryan releva la tête, soucieux :

– La formule de direction est alambiquée, mais ça désigne clairement les îles britanniques. L'Irlande est comprise aussi.

– Seulement ça ? répéta Alva incrédule. Avec une malédiction de cette puissance, on pourrait atomiser la moitié du globe !

– Ça doit être une malédiction qui dure très, très longtemps…

– Anaïs, viens nous donner un coup de main ! ordonna Alva d'un ton urgent. Il faut trouver la formule de durée !

Les trois seuls sorciers du groupe qui s'y connaissaient en Runes s'attelèrent à la tâche. Au bout d'un moment, Ryan releva la tête, l'air perplexe.

– J'ai trouvé la formule de sélection.

Les autres se penchèrent en avant, intéressés, et Jack demanda avec intérêt :

– Et ? Qui sera maudit ?

– C'est ça le problème. Il n'y a que trois Runes qui se répètent à l'infini.

Harry plissa le front :

– Trois Runes, c'est un mot de deux syllabes, non ?

– Tu passes trop de temps avec Hermione, se moqua Jack.

Ryan secoua la tête :

– Il a raison. C'est « humain ».

– Humain ? répéta Draco. Attends, tu veux dire que…

– Oui. La malédiction vise tous les êtres humains des îles britanniques.

Il y eut un grand silence. Même Alva avait l'air interloquée. Maudire l'humanité ? C'était complètement dément. Draco résuma l'opinion générale :

– En quoi ça aurait servi les intérêts du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

– Arrête de l'appeler _le Seigneur des Ténèbres_, grogna Harry. Il s'appelle Voldemort.

– Arrête de l'appeler par son nom ! riposta Draco.

– Et si je l'appelle _l'autre con_, ça te va ?

– Ouais, ça me va !

Ils se défièrent du regard, puis Anaïs se mit à rire. Ils lui lancèrent tous les deux un regard noir qui ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité de la Gryffondor, et cette dernière agita la main entre deux gloussements :

– D-Désolée, c'est nerveux… L'autre con…

Alva ne put s'empêcher de ricaner elle aussi, avant de se replonger dans l'étude des anneaux. Ryan, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'un air hilare, lui indiqua la formule de restriction : c'était l'un des anneaux les plus larges, et il était couvert de Runes.

Alva l'étudia quelques secondes, puis renifla avec mépris :

– Regardez-moi ça… Le mot « Sang-Pur » revient quasiment toutes les phrases. Il y a des tas de noms, aussi, des noms de famille. Je cite : _tous les affiliés de la famille Nott jusqu'au dixième degré_…

– Il ne reste plus grand-monde dans la famille Nott, fit remarquer Theo.

– Mais au dixième degré, il y a qui ?

– Euh, les Lestranges je crois. Au septième c'était les Hawking, ou les Duncan, je ne sais plus. Et les Parkinson au quatrième degré. En tous cas il ne reste que ces quatre-là…

Alva fronça les sourcils, et continua à déchiffrer les Runes :

– _La famille Black dans son ensemble, jusqu'au cinquième degré, ainsi que les êtres liés par sort d'enchaînement_…

– Une minute, intervint David. Le sort d'enchaînement, ce n'est pas le sort lancé durant le mariage pour lier les familles ?

– Si, lâcha Draco. C'est un très vieux sort… Ce n'est utilisé que pour les familles de Sang-Purs traditionnalistes. Comme la mienne.

– Il y a le nom des Malefoy, continua Alva en déchiffrant les Runes. Celui des Netaniev aussi, évidemment. Avery, Berlingen, Crabbe, Goyle, Carrow, McCalist, Ombrage, Perkins, Jarvis, et il y en a plein d'autres…

– Donc la formule de restriction protège tous les sorciers de sang pur, lâcha Draco.

Alva continua à lire, hésita un instant, puis releva les yeux :

– Je crois que oui.

– Tous les Moldus et Nés-Moldus seraient affectés, continua Draco.

– Euh, oui, c'est idée.

– Tu penses que c'est une malédiction pour les exterminer ?

Alva eut l'air de considérer la question très sérieusement pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle secoua la tête, songeuse.

– Non. Je n'ai pas encore vu la formule de durée, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Père est… Il aime la chasse, je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

Draco hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Pas mal de regards curieux s'étaient tournés vers lui. Alva n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille à personne…

– Il aime profiter, continua lentement Alva. Savourer sa victoire. Il aime tuer et torturer, ça oui, mais certainement pas par le biais d'une malédiction. Il veut faire ça de ses propres mains, sinon ça perd tout son… Panache.

Elle avait presque craché le dernier mot. Harry haussa les sourcils, impressionné.

– Quel homme sympathique.

– Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, murmura Alva en se replongeant dans les Runes. Ah ! J'ai trouvé la formule de durée !

Ryan et Anaïs se penchèrent aussitôt à côté d'elle. Les trois jeunes sorciers scrutèrent avec attention l'anneau concerné, la tête légèrement penchée car le cercle de métal lévitait de manière légèrement incliné. Au bout d'un moment, Alva se redressa en grimaçant.

– C'est lié à l'existence des lignées de Sang-Purs. Tant qu'il y aura au moins un Sang-Pur en Grande-Bretagne, la malédiction perdurera.

Theo se servit de son bras indemne pour s'appuyer au mur, songeur.

– Ça me fait de plus en plus penser à la malédiction des elfes de maison dont parlait Luna. Une race maudite, une malédiction liée à la survie d'un peuple…

– Peut-être que cette fois il y avait du vrai dans ses divagations, acquiesça Draco.

Un léger rire, du côté de la porte, les fit se retourner et Alva sursauta comme si elle s'était pris une décharge électrique.

A l'entrée de la salle se trouvait un homme. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire, et à ses pieds se trouvait un tissu brillant que Potter identifia immédiatement comme une cape d'invisibilité. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, caché ?

Ses cheveux étaient châtains, coupés presque raz, et une barbe de trois jours lui mangeait le visage. Il avait des yeux gris-vert, attentifs et amusés. Son visage était pâle et il avait des cernes, comme s'il relevait d'une longue maladie, mais quelque chose dans ses traits était familier. Il avait sans doute était beau, ça se devinait à la courbe délicate de sa mâchoire, à la forme de son nez, à la douceur de son sourire…

_Cathy_, pensa soudain Draco dans un éclair. _Il ressemble à Cathy._

– Oncle Etienne, murmura Alva dans un souffle.

Etienne Duncan, le père de Cathy, leva la main d'un air narquois. Il tenait toutes leurs baguettes. Plusieurs d'entre eux cherchèrent machinalement leur arme, dans leur poche ou sur le sol près d'eux : en vain.

Le Mangemort s'avança d'un pas, et verrouilla la porte derrière lui d'un sort informulé. A présent, ils étaient tous enfermés avec la malédiction.

– Ça fait bien un quart d'heure que je suis là, lâcha tranquillement Etienne. J'ai eu largement le temps de vous subtiliser toutes vos baguettes.

– Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? souffla Alva sans bouger d'un pouce.

– J'avais un Portoloin qui ne devait se déclencher qu'une fois que vous auriez franchit cette porte, dit aimablement le Mangemort. Il m'a amené juste devant ce que je suppose être le corps de ce pauvre Albert.

– Albert ?

– Le loup-garou. Un enfant très colérique, même de son vivant…

Son regard se posa sur Theo, et plus spécialement sur le bandage qui entourait son épaule, puis revint sur Alva. Son expression se fit grave.

– Tu es intelligente, Salvakya.

– Alva, rectifia la jeune fille par automatisme.

– Ta mère t'a donné un joli nom, tu pourrais lui faire honneur.

– Rien à battre, grommela la rousse.

Duncan fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu :

– Tes amis aussi sont futés. J'ignore qui est cette « Luna » mais elle a vu juste à propos des elfes de maison… C'est bien cette malédiction qui a inspiré Andreï.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Draco, juste à côté de lui, lui marcha sur le pied pour le faire taire. Ils avaient un Mangemort en face d'eux et ils étaient tous désarmés. Et si Duncan voyait l'occasion de s'en prendre à l'Elu, il y avait tout à parier qu'il ne la manquerait pas.

Alva continuait à gagner du temps :

– Donc il a maudit les Nés-Moldus et les Moldus eux-mêmes, et ce pour la durée d'existence des Sang-Purs.

–Il ne s'est pas inspiré que de cette facette de la malédiction, rectifia Etienne. Sais-tu quel est le but de la malédiction ?

– Non, admit Alva.

– Oh ?

– Mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir ! se défendit la jeune fille avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Etienne leva les yeux au ciel, et Draco fut tentée de l'imiter. Est-ce qu'Alva avait conscience que certains jours, mieux valait la fermer plutôt que de pinailler pour toujours avoir le dernier mot ?

Visiblement, non.

– Et ton ami qui s'y connait en Examus aurait-il une idée ? demanda poliment Duncan en se tournant vers Ryan.

Le Serdaigle marqua une imperceptible hésitation. Avec sa politesse tranquille et la douceur de ses paroles, ce Mangemort était encore plus effrayant que s'il s'était montré agressif…

– Non.

– Ah, lâcha Etienne avec dépit. Andreï vous a surestimés. Quand je vous disais qu'il ne s'était pas inspiré que du côté racial de cette malédiction, vous auriez dû m'écouter. Il s'est aussi inspiré des effets de cette malédiction. Autrement dit, la servitude…

Theo inspira brutalement, et Etienne se tourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil :

– Vous semblez avoir compris, futur loup-garou. Voulez-vous éclairer vos amis ?

Theodore se mordit la lèvre sans quitter Duncan du regard, mais le Mangemort semblait sérieux. Alors il avança, hésitant :

– La malédiction est censée rendre aux sorciers leur véritable place, n'est-ce pas ? _La magie est puissance_, tout ça… Les Moldus seront obligés de servir les Sang-Purs. Ils ne pourront pas se rebeller, ça sera lié à leur race. Tout comme c'est le cas pour les elfes de maison…

– Exactement ! sourit Etienne. Vous êtes brillant. Nott Junior, je suppose ? Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père. Toutes mes condoléances, il ne méritait pas Azkaban, surtout à son âge…

Theo hocha la tête une fois, sans un mot, comme pour remercier l'homme de sa sympathie. Etienne se tourna à nouveau vers sa nièce, et continua tranquillement :

– Andreï s'est inspiré d'une idée originale du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour te ramener auprès de lui : ton trophée est un Portoloin.

Harry se tendit et Alva pâlit. Duncan ne le remarqua pas, et poursuivit son explication d'un ton rassurant :

– Ce Portoloin s'activera dans… Quatorze minutes exactement. Ainsi, Andreï récupérera sa fille, son Orbe et la clef. C'est un homme très ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Alva esquissa un petit sourire :

– Non.

– Non ? répéta Etienne avec surprise.

– Non, je n'ai pas la clef. En fait, je l'ai cachée.

Duncan serra les mâchoires et scruta Alva comme s'il voulait lire dans ses pensées. C'était sans doute le cas, car la jeune fille sourit de plus belle :

– Puis j'ai placé le souvenir de sa cachette dans une fiole que j'ai elle aussi cachée. Aussi bon Legilimens que vous soyez, Oncle Etienne, vous ne pourrez jamais trouver la croix de l'Abysse.

Etienne poussa une exclamation de rage, perdant toute façade de jovialité, et s'avança d'un pas vers Alva. C'était ce qu'elle attendait, et elle enfonça le clou :

– A la base, ce n'était même pas mon idée, on m'a proposé ça pour plaisanter. Mais j'ai pensé : ah, ça serait tellement plaisant de voire la tête de Père quand il se rendra compte que je l'ai roulé dans la farine… A moins que ça soit _mis dans le pétrin_, la bonne expression ?

– Petite idiote ! siffla Duncan en avançant encore d'un pas.

Derrière lui, Jack avait glissé la main dans son sac. Si Etienne se tournait maintenant vers Draco et Harry, alors il tournerait le dos au Batteur… Potter ricana, attirant l'attention du Mangemort, et asséna :

– A propos d'idiotie, et si je vous disais que _l'autre con_ –Voldemort– était un Sang-Mêlé ?

Duncan vit rouge. S'avançant à grands pas vers l'Elu, il pointa sa baguette vers lui et gronda :

– _Endol_…

… Mais il n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Jack avait largement eut le temps de saisir sa batte de Quidditch et d'asséner dans le crâne du Mangemort un coup qui lui aurait valu directement une place pour le poste de Batteur de l'équipe nationale. Malheureusement, Etienne n'était pas en état de le lui proposer. Au lieu de ça, il s'effondra sagement sur le sol, face contre terre, et s'évanouit avec un gémissement très convainquant.

Harry se précipita aussitôt pour récupérer les baguettes. Alors qu'il redistribuait les baguettes de tout le monde, Jack demanda avec inquiétude :

– Il est mort ?

– Juste assommé, le rassura Draco en prenant le pouls du blessé.

– Super. _Incarcerem_ !

Etienne Duncan se retrouva ligoté comme un saucisson. Alva récupéra sa baguette avec soulagement, puis se redressa d'un coup en criant, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde :

– On se bouge ! Dans douze minutes l'Orbe se transformera en Portoloin, il faut qu'on l'ait désactivé avant ! David, Jack, Draco, sortez les ingrédients pour le rituel d'Alchimie ! Theo, des potions fortifiantes pour tout le monde, Pott… Euh, Harry, soutiens-le ! Ryan, Anaïs, venez m'aider, quel est l'anneau qu'il faut détruire en premier ?

Ce fut aussitôt le branle-bas de combat. Jack, David et Draco avaient tous les trois emmenés des ingrédients nécessaires au rituel, qu'ils avaient miniaturisés. Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour rendre leur taille normale aux objets, et très vite l'Orbe Pourpre se retrouva en train de lévité au-dessus d'une grande planche carrée de trois mètres de côté, entourées de chandelles, tandis qu'Alva traçait un cercle alchimique avec son doigt trempé dans un petit bol d'encre.

– Vous allez détruire la malédiction ? demanda Harry avec méfiance. Ça ne me semble pas si facile…

– Ça ne l'est pas, dit Ryan qui continuait à observer les anneaux. Draco, explique-lui.

Le Serpentard blond se résigna, et pivota vers le Gryffondor.

– L'Alchimie consiste, en gros, à démonter quelque chose, et à utiliser les éléments qui le composent pour construire autre chose. Ici, on va transformer ces anneaux qui portent une certaine puissance magique en tas de métal inerte. La magie qui est en eux va se retrouver privée de support et va donc se dissiper.

– Elle va saturer l'atmosphère, contra Anaïs en feuilletant le livre d'Alchimie emmené par Alva. Surtout maintenant que la porte est fermée. Donc plus on utilisera l'Alchimie dans cette pièce, plus les sorts qu'on lancera dans cette même pièce seront puissants.

– Super ! s'exclama Jack.

– Non, pas super du tout ! pesta David en relevant la tête. Est-ce que les Gryffondors ont la moindre notion du mot _danger_ ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, puis continua son explication :

– L'Alchimie diffère de la Métamorphose, car on n'utilise pas de sort pour changer les objets. On fait appel aux forces naturelles pour influencer les liaisons de la matière, pour les renforcer ou au contraire les dénouer. Le symbolisme est donc très utilisé, puisque c'est la représentation même des forces de la nature…

– Symbolisme ? répéta Potter d'un air dubitatif.

– La planche, lâcha Draco. Bois de sapin, qui absorbe la magie noire et symbolise la résistance. L'encre : c'est le sang d'Alva, qui symbolise le lien avec le créateur originel des anneaux.

Alva avait terminé de tracer le cercle, et saupoudrait à présent au-dessus de l'encre des paillettes bleutées.

– Poudre de saphir, expliqua Draco. Afin de renforcer l'idée de lien. Le saphir est lié à la pureté, au sentiment de fraternité, et à la famille. Traditionnellement, on place des chandelles autour du cercle alchimique afin de symboliser le mouvement, l'énergie qui se consume : tant que la flamme brûle, le rituel alchimique fonctionne.

David était justement en train de placer des chandelles autour du cercle, à intervalles réguliers. Sept chandelles au total, puisque le chiffre sept symbolisait la magie, et que c'était pour épurer les anneaux de leur magie qu'ils faisaient le rituel.

– Plus que neuf minutes et trente secondes, les informa Jack d'un ton inquiet.

– Ok, écartez-vous ! ordonna Alva. Je vais me charger du premier anneau, la durée. Ryan, tu feras le second, la sélection. Draco, la restriction. Vous vous souvenez de l'incantation ?

Dans un synchronisme parfait, les deux blonds hochèrent la tête. Alva fit un pâle sourire, puis se planta résolument face à l'Orbe Pourpre, et posa la main droite sur l'anneau qu'elle visait. Elle ferma les yeux, posa sa main gauche sur son cœur, et commença une longue litanie en latin.

Elle ne le récitait pas : on aurait presque dit qu'elle la chantait. Doucement, sur un rythme lent et grave. Comme si elle la scandait. Harry reconnu quelques mots. _Nouer_ et _dénouer_ et quelques synonymes, ou les mots comme _forme_, et _structure_.

Quand elle cessa de scander son incantation, lentement, l'anneau sur laquelle elle avait posé la main se mit à briller, les Runes s'effaçant de la surface du métal. Puis l'anneau, comme privé de son sort de lévitation, tomba de son orbite comme une pierre : Jack le rattrapa d'un sort juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur les chandelles.

– _Evanesco_, lâcha Alva en essuyant son front en sueur.

L'anneau, devenu un simple cercle de métal inoffensif, disparu. Ryan s'avança, prit la place de la Russe, et commença à son tour à réciter l'invocation. Alors qu'un autre anneau devenait lumineux, puis lisse et dépourvu de magie, Ryan recula, le souffle court.

– C'est crevant ce truc !

– _Evanesco_, lâcha Draco en s'avançant à son tour.

L'anneau désactivé par Ryan se volatilisa, et le Serpentard blond entama à son tour l'incantation alchimique. Puis ce fut au tour d'Alva, puis de Ryan…

Harry s'attendait à ce que ça prenne beaucoup plus de temps. Mais finalement, ils se retrouvèrent face à l'Orbe lui-même, dépourvu de son Examus gravé sur métal, bien avant la fin des neuf minutes annoncées.

– Ecartez-vous de ce truc, lâcha Alva en faisant disparaitre la planche sur laquelle elle avait tracé son cercle alchimique. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si on se retrouvait face à mon père…

Elle attrapa la potion fortifiante que lui tendait Theo, et en but une gorgée avant de grimacer devant l'amertume de la mixture. Sa pâleur s'atténua, et la jeune fille se redressa, revigorée.

– Plus que trois minutes, annonça Jack en regardant sa montre. Et vingt-cinq secondes…Vingt-quatre…

– C'est inutile.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers Etienne Duncan. Le Mangemort, toujours sur le flanc et ligoté, avait les yeux ouverts et les scrutait avec un sourire narquois.

– Ce n'est pas l'Orbe le Portoloin.

– Mais vous avez dit… commença David.

– … Que votre trophée serait votre Portoloin. Et votre trophée, c'est cette pièce. Plus spécifiquement, c'est _ceci_.

Du bout du pied, il tapota la plaque de verre qui recouvrait le sol. Tout le sol. Et avec laquelle ils étaient tous en contact…

– J'ai verrouillée la porte, poursuivit tranquillement Etienne. Vous êtes piégés.

Les jeunes sorciers se regardèrent avec épouvante. Alva, surtout, regardait le sol comme si elle s'attendait à le voir s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Draco, après une seconde de panique absolue, pivota vers la Russe d'un bloc :

– Alva !

– Dis-moi que tu as un plan, marmonna Theo toujours soutenu par David.

Draco ne lui prêta pas attention :

– Il faut empêcher ton père de mettre la main sur l'Orbe. Détruits-le !

– Je ne peux pas ! gémit Alva d'un air catastrophé. On n'a pas le temps, ni les moyens !

– Alors cache-le, désactive-le ! Il faut faire quelque chose pour qu'il ne mette pas la main dessus, c'est pour ça qu'on est venu, non ?

Le regard bleu d'Alva étincela, et elle sembla reprendre ses moyens. Elle se tourna vers Jack, tout en pointant sa baguette sur l'Orbe :

– Combien de temps ? _Reducto_ !

La taille de la sphère de verre diminua jusqu'à devenir aussi petite qu'une balle de tennis. Alva attrapa un fin couteau, jusque là caché dans sa botte, et se mit à s'entailler la paume, y gravant précipitamment des Runes et des symboles.

– D-Deux minutes, bafouilla Jack.

– Ça va le faire. Draco, crée une fiole. Tout le monde, piquez-vous ou entaillez-vous le doigt, j'ai besoin d'une goutte de votre sang. Pas toi, Theo, tu es blessé.

Draco obéit, et glissa la fiole tout juste crée dans sa poche, avant de laisser tomber une goutte de son sang sur la paume martyrisée de la russe.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? interrogea Etienne avec inquiétude.

Alva l'ignora, et parcourut leur groupe du regard :

– Le sang va lier nos magies et empêcher Père de retrouver mon sort grâce à mon sang, en gros. Je vais envoyer l'Orbe ailleurs en utilisant de la magie rouge… Et de la magie noire. Fermez les yeux, d'accord ? Il va y avoir un flash.

– Ne fais pas ça ! ordonna le Mangemort ligoté.

Alva attrapa l'Orbe dans sa main gravée de Runes, puis elle ferma les yeux et tous l'imitèrent. Dans quelques instants, ils allaient se retrouver face à Andreï Netaniev. Face à l'homme qui avait brûlé vif Volodia, qui avait séquestré Alva dans un manoir cerné par les Détraqueur… A côté de lui, Draco sentait Potter, tous muscles bandés, et l'imaginait aisément prêt à bondir.

Plongé dans le noir, le Serpentard blond entendit Alva murmurer une litanie rauque, et l'atmosphère sembla devenir de plus en plus froide. Son souffle s'accéléra, tant à cause de l'adrénaline qu'à cause de la panique.

– _Fugere_ ! finit par cracher Alva.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière, et Draco rouvrit les yeux. Alva s'appuya lourdement sur lui, très pâle et secouée de tremblement. Sa main gauche, la paume déchiquetée et sanglante, pendait à ses côtés, inutile.

– Le souvenir de l'endroit où je l'ai envoyé, haleta-t-elle. Prend le souvenir…

Harry fut plus vif que Malefoy, qui était pétrifié en voyant l'inébranlable Russe à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Il posa sa baguette sur la tempe d'Alva, faisant mine d'ignorer le raidissement instinctif de la jeune fille –leur trêve était trop récente pour qu'elle soit vraiment confiante– et quand il l'en retira, un long filament argenté était collé contre sa baguette. Draco tendit la fiole, où Potter déposa le souvenir.

– Quand je pense que j'avais dit ça pour me moquer de ta paranoïa, lâcha Draco incrédule.

– Ne jamais sous-estimer les paranos, dit Alva avec un faible sourire.

– Vigilance constante ! rit nerveusement Anaïs, toujours debout près du centre de la pièce. Fais gaffe Draco, les parano jettent des sorts aux furets…

– Tu sais que je pourrais mal le prendre ? grommela Malefoy.

Alva sourit à peine, s'appuyant encore plus sur Draco. Par réflexe, ce dernier passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille pour l'aider à rester debout. Alva se tourna vers Harry, qui tenait toujours à la main la fiole et la regardait d'un air dubitatif :

– Potter, colle la fiole contre un mur, le plafond, n'importe où loin du sol.

– Trente secondes ! leur rappela Jack d'une voix où pointait la panique.

Potter parcourut la salle du regard, puis se décida soudain et se précipita vers la porte. D'un sort il fit voler un fragment du métal, creusant ainsi une anfractuosité dans laquelle il fixa la fiole d'un sort de Glu.

Quelques secondes, ce fut le silence.

– Vingt-deux secondes, murmura Jack.

Ryan s'ébroua, comme s'il sortait d'une transe, et s'avança vers Alva avant de prendre sa main blessée. Il lui tendit aussi sa propre potion revigorante : il ne restait qu'un fond, mais ça suffirait à l'empêcher de s'écrouler. La Russe avala l'horrible potion sans sourciller.

– J'ai vingt secondes pour soigner ta main, dit tranquillement Ryan. _Episkey_. _Tergeo_.

Les plaines se refermèrent et le sang qui maculait sa main disparu, mais les Runes restèrent, sous la forme de cicatrices en relief. Duncan émit un faible rire :

– Les traces de la magie noire ne s'effacent pas facilement.

Ryan sourit sans répondre, les yeux toujours fixés sur le visage livide d'Alva, et serra le poignet de la Russe. Un à un, le reste de leurs amis les rejoignirent. Anaïs glissa sa main dans celle de Ryan, Jack et David se placèrent comme deux gardes vigilants de part et d'autre de Theo.

– Vous allez mourir, lâcha Etienne avec hargne.

Potter le regarda, impassible :

– Ça, vous n'en savez rien.

Venant de lui, avec sa voix calme et ses yeux verts qui ne cillaient pas, ça avait l'air d'un serment. Alva sourit. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Draco pour se stabiliser, et tendit sa main libre au Gryffondor.

– On ne va pas mourir, promit Alva.

Harry serra la main tendue. Contre sa paume, il devait pouvoir sentir les cicatrices en forme de Runes, songea distraitement Draco en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille d'Alva.

Ils se tenaient toujours la main quand la plaque de verre sous leur pieds devint bleue et lumineuse, et que le Portoloin s'activa.

Ils disparurent.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.

Suspense, suspense !


	22. Une unique question

.

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**Raiu-chan**, ma lectrice privélégie qui a lu l'intégralité du _Parfum_ par-dessus mon épaule... Waaah, tu commente quand même du coup x) Alors que tu sais déjà comment ça va se finir, qui meurt et qui survit !_ (au fait, comme tu l'as constaté, j'ai séché le TD de constit. M'en fout, z'avaient qu'à prévenir !)_

Merci **Letilableue**, ça fait plaisir de voir que cette fanfic n'est pas oubliée ! Et j'avoue, je suis trèèès satisfaite de voir l'effet que ça vous fait à tous, ce suspense...

Ben, merci beaucoup **Eliie Evans**, eh oui inventer tous ces OC et respecter leurs caractères personnels c'était un vrai défi, et je n'en suis pas peu fière... Ryan et Kim sont mes préférés là-dedans (ce sont les plus grandes gueules) xD J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Et oui, **Don-jul**, Alva est trop forte ! Il faut dire qu'elle a eu le temps de préparer son plan. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Et quand t'as été élevée par un Mangemort Legilimens, surtout si tu ne le soutiens pas, t'apprends très vite comment cacher tes secrets !

Quand à Theo... Ouais j'ai été sadique avec lui. Et le pauvre Potter s'en prend plein la tronche aussi x) Mais vu ce qui va arriver à d'autres, ça n'est rien du tout... Enfin...

Pour répondre à ta question **UnderRowe**, les sorciers ne sont pas toujours logiques. Pourquoi personne pendant SEPT ANS n'a compris que si Remus quittait Poudlard une fois par mois ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait ses règles ? Pourquoi Dumby a-t-il donné un poste à cet incompétent d'Hagrid qui révèle tous ses secrets ? Pourquoi Ombrage a-t-elle mis l'oeil de Maugrey sur sa porte alors que franchement, ce putain d'oeil est hyper-reconnaissable ? Comment le Ministère a-t-il pu suivre aussi aveuglément Fudge alors que Dudu avait la main-mise sur toute l'Angleterre où les gens le prenaient pour la réincarnation de Merlin ? Pourquoi personne n'a enfermé Sirius dans une asile psychiatrique après qu'il ait essayé de tuer Rogue à _quinze ans_ ?

Bon, contrairement à ça, j'ai une explication rationnelle au fait que la petite bande n'ai pas lévité. Y a avait un sort dans la pièce qui empêchait tout autre objet autre que l'Orbe de quitter la plaque de verre. Mais le chapitre était déjà assez long et cette explication aurait ralenti l'action, alors... Voilà x)

.

* * *

.

**"Mon nom est Potter, James Potter." "Ok, James, rends-moi ce DVD".**

En ce moment je rêvasse de ce que j'écrirais sur les relations fraternelles des deux petits Potter. Avant Poudlard, James était le grand, le héros, le plus fort, et Al' restait discrètement un pas derrière, envieux et timide. Mais après la première année à Poudlard (_avec des ninjas, des Potions, des après-shampoings, des bagarres, des toilettes régurgitantes..._), ça va changer !

.

Ahem. Bref. En ce moment je termine une éprouvante semaine de partiels. Vous savez, faire une dissertation en Vie Politique, c'est un peu comme faire une course de bobsleigh (_cette sorte de luge casse-gueule_) : ça glisse, ça prend des angles improbables, ça vous retourne l'estomac, vous avez des palpitations, mais ON Y ARRIVE, mwahahaha ! (oui, ça a été éprouvant).

.

Euh bref. Voilà le chap'. Si le début vous semble zarbi, c'ets parce que c'est une conversation par Silverscroll !

.

* * *

**.**

**Une unique question**

**.**

**Mot de passe :** _**Malédiction**_.

**Kim dit :** Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont partis, non ? Il est presque l'heure du dîner. Je commence à m'inquiéter…

**Simon dit :** Ce sont les sept personnes les plus fortes du Club !

**Justin dit :** En plus, ils savent ce qui les attend, ils sont préparés…

_**Arrivée de Nathan.**_

**Nathan dit :** Simon, t'es où ?

**Simon dit :** Salle commune de Poufsouffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Nathan dit :** Cathy, Valerian et moi, on est dans la Grande Salle. Ça a l'air de bouger chez les Gryffondors… Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

**Simon dit :** Non.

**Justin dit :** Maintenant que tu le dis, Hermione et Ron ont quasiment retourné la salle commune de Gryffondor il y a une demi-heure. Ils n'arrêtent pas de demander où est passé Harry.

**Simon dit :** Oh, c'est juste ça ?

**Nathan dit :** Zut, Valerian et moi, on avait parié sur une info plus croustillante.

**Kim dit :** Ah, mon frère et les paris…

**Nathan dit : **Bref. Simon, tu nous rejoins ? Chiche de s'installer chez les Gryffondors pour le dîner !

**Simon dit :** Pari tenu.

_**Simon a quitté la conversation.**_

_**Nathan a quitté la conversation.**_

**Justin dit :** Il ne reste plus que nous deux ?

**Kim dit : **Et Blaise. Mais ça fait un bout de temps qu'il ne s'est pas manifesté : je crois qu'il bouquine.

**Justin dit :** Blaise.

**Kim dit :** Blaise.

**Justin dit :** Blaise.

**Blaise dit :** QUOI ENCORE JE BOSSE !

**Justin dit :** Ah, il n'est pas mort.

**Kim dit :** A ton avis, que font nos envoyés spéciaux ?

**Blaise dit :** Vu l'heure, ils doivent terminer leur rituel alchimique, et ils sont peut-être déjà sur le retour. Tu t'inquiètes ma belle ?

**Kim dit :** Un peu.

**Blaise dit :** De toute façon ils ne reviendront pas avant le milieu de la nuit. Si tu veux je peux te tenir compagnie ce soir…

**Kim dit :** Tes techniques de drague sont de moins en moins subtiles.

**Blaise dit :** C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

**Justin dit :** Laisse-moi rire…

_**Luna est arrivée.**_

**Blaise dit :** Eh, Lulu la blonde !

**Justin dit : **Ce mec est désespérant. Salut, Luna.

**Kim dit :** Tu es où ?

**Luna dit :** Je viens de quitter Neville.

**Blaise dit :** Encore ? Depuis quand vous vous étiez remis ensemble ?

**Kim dit :** Je pense que c'était au sens propre.

**Justin dit :** Oui, quitter dans le sens de "salut, à plus tard !"

**Blaise dit :** Aaaah.

**Luna dit :** C'est ça.

**Blaise dit :** Je viens de passer pour un abruti, non ?

**Kim dit :** On t'aime quand même.

**Blaise dit :** Oh, génial !

**Kim dit :** Mais de façon purement platonique.

**Blaise dit :** Eh zut.

**Luna dit :** Quand vous aurez fini de vous tourner autour, je vous dirais peut-être qu'Harry a disparu.

**Kim dit :** Il n'a pas intérêt à me tourner autour !

**Blaise dit :** On ne se tourne pas autour !

**Justin dit :** Ils se tournent autour ?

**Luna dit :** Vous êtes mignons tous les trois…

**Kim dit :** Attends, Harry a disparu ? Quand ça ?

**Luna dit :** D'après Neville, ce matin. Il a quitté la Grande Salle discrètement et personne ne la revu après…

**Blaise dit :** Très romantique comme conversation.

**Luna dit :** Ce n'était pas une conversation romantique. Neville pense qu'Harry a essayé de suivre Draco. Ou Alva. Ou les deux.

**Kim dit :** De quoi ?!

**Justin dit :** Пиздец.

**Kim dit : **Tu ne sais toujours pas le prononcer mais tu sais l'écrire…

**Justin dit :** J'ai une mémoire visuelle.

**Blaise dit :** Ouh ouh, secouez-vous, là, on a un GROS problème !

**Kim dit :** Effectivement, posséder une mémoire visuelle est un obstacle à un apprentissage correct.

**Blaise dit :** Je ne parle pas de ça, binôme de crétins.

**Justin dit :** Ah ?

**Kim dit :** Je remarque que tu ne te défends pas…

**Justin dit :** Toi non plus apparemment.

**Luna dit :** Un point partout.

**Blaise dit :** OÙ EST POTTER ?!

**Luna dit :** Ah oui. Eh bien j'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être parti avec Alva et les autres.

**Kim dit :** Ah.

**Justin dit :** Oh.

**Blaise dit :** Merde.

**Luna dit :** Vous avez un plan ?

**Blaise dit :** Alva a un Silverscroll, elle s'est peut-être connectée !

**Kim dit : **Andouille. Elle devait se connecter avec le mot de passe "Malédiction". C'est avec ce mot de passe qu'on est connectés tous les trois.

**Justin dit :** Et ce, depuis ce matin.

**Blaise dit :** Bon. Pas de panique. Il y a trois cas de figures possibles.

**Kim dit : **Soit la disparition d'Harry n'a rien à voir avec nos sept envoyés spéciaux…

**Blaise dit :** Exact. Soit il est tombé sur eux et ils l'ont embarqué…

**Justin dit :** C'est assez plausible. Enfin, je pense plutôt qu'Harry les aurait accompagnés de force.

**Kim dit :** Genre "Je suis le Sauveur, je vais vous Sauver !", c'est ça ?

**Luna dit :** Morte de rire.

**Kim dit :** Et c'est quoi la troisième option ?

**Blaise dit :** Soit Alva a tué Potter dès qu'il a montré son nez !

**Justin dit :** Pas crédible.

**Kim dit :** Pas crédible.

**Luna dit :** Pas du tout crédible.

**Kim dit :** Bon, tant que Stensenn ne s'en mêle pas, je crois qu'on n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

**Blaise dit :** Ce bâtard…

**Justin dit :** Tu as une colle pour la rentrée, non ? Nettoyer les trophées ou un truc du genre…

**Blaise dit :** Cet enfoiré ne perd rien pour attendre, un jour il va se retrouver avec un trophée bien profond dans le rectum.

**Justin dit :** Très mature Blaise.

**Blaise dit :** J'suis mature si je veux.

**Kim dit :** Bon, je descends dans la Grande Salle veiller sur nos quatre cadets, au cas où on leur cherche des bricoles.

**Luna dit :** Chris y est déjà. Il fait garde du corps depuis qu'Alva et David sont partis.

**Blaise dit : **Il a un petit côté Gryffondor…

**Justin dit :** Je te conseille d'être strictement positif dans tes commentaires.

**Blaise dit :** Je me tais.

**Kim dit :** J'y vais. A plus !

_**Kim a quitté la conversation.**_

**Justin dit :** Je vais jouer les Gryffondors et y aller aussi.

**Blaise dit :** Et moi je termine ce fichu devoir de Runes.

**Justin dit :** Eh eh, c'est dur sans Alva, non ?

**Blaise dit :** Ô mon dictionnaire sur pattes ! Où es-tu, lumière de ma vie ?

**Justin dit :** Je te laisse à tes lamentations ! Ah ah ah

_**Justin a quitté la conversation.**_

**Blaise dit :** Bon… Je reste ou je bosse ?

**Luna dit :** Va bosser. Je reste pour guetter l'hypothétique connexion d'Alva…

**Blaise dit :** Ok. Merci, Lulu la blonde.

**Luna dit :** Mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec ce surnom !

**oOoOoOo**

Alva, Draco, Harry et au moins deux autres personnes que la Russe n'identifia pas atterrirent en tas avec un glapissement, déséquilibrés par le transport par Portoloin. La Russe se dégagea aussitôt d'un bond et se redressa, baguette brandie, prête à se battre… Et se figea, stupéfaite.

De la neige.

Autour d'eau, de la neige. Une vaste étendue blanche, un ciel noir piqueté d'étoiles –était-il donc si tard ?–, de douces collines, quelques arbres dépouillés de feuilles… On aurait dit un des lieux perdus de sa Russie natale.

Puis le regard d'Alva accrocha les constellations, les constellations qui n'étaient pas du tout à la même place que celles qu'elle se tuait à apprendre avec Sinistra, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

_C'était_ la Russie.

Le Portoloin les avait emmenés en Russie.

Lentement, les autres se redressèrent, et s'écartèrent les uns des autres. Alva se débarrassa de son petit sac en bandoulière, le laissant tomber par terre : il la gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Sous leurs pieds, la plaque de verre s'était brisée en milles petits morceaux en apparaissant au-dessus du sol couvert de cailloux et de glace. Leur hypothétique moyen de retour venait de disparaitre : le Portoloin ne marcherait plus jamais.

Il y eut un _crac_ sonore, et un elfe de maison apparu devant Etienne Duncan, avant de disparaitre dans un autre craquement, emmenant le Mangemort ligoté avec lui. Harry pesta :

– Il nous échappe, cet enfoiré !

– Ce n'est pas important, laissa tomber une voix. Il ne fait pas partie de mon plan.

Devant eux, apparaissant dans un nuage de fumée noire, se tenait un homme. Il ne portait pas la robe des Mangemorts, mais des vêtements noirs et fourrés, ainsi qu'un long manteau, ouvert, noir également. Un visage impavide et hautain, à la beauté plus prédatrice qu'aristocratique de longs cheveux noirs qui claquaient comme des drapeaux dans le vent des yeux d'un bleu perçant et ce demi-sourire froid comme la glace…

Alva ferma les yeux un instant avec une expression douloureuse, comme poignardée en plein cœur. Elle tremblait, mais le froid, aussi mordant qu'il puisse être, n'était pas en cause.

Derrière elle, les Anglais se tendirent, leurs baguettes à la main, prêts à attaquer au moindre signe.

Puis Alva rouvrit les yeux, et Draco retrouva dans son regard l'éclat de la fierté inébranlable qui l'avait tant attiré chez cette étrangère orgueilleuse. Cette fierté qui l'empêcher de s'incliner devant les vainqueurs de la guerre, qui la poussait à cracher sa pensée au visage de Weasley, qui lui donnait envie de se battre dans le camp des perdants. Juste pour l'honneur.

Juste par fierté.

– Père.

Andreï Netaniev posa son regard sur sa fille. Draco remarqua absurdement qu'ils avaient à cet instant le même regard, un mélange de dédain et de tranquille indifférence.

– Alva.

Le regard du Mangemort parcourut leur groupe, et l'un de ses sourcils se haussa.

– Je vois que vous avez détruit l'Examus. Et dissimulé l'Orbe Pourpre, j'imagine.

– Loin d'ici, lâcha Alva en relevant le menton. Très loin d'ici.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Je le retrouverai. Et l'Examus est aussi gardé en mémoire dans la clef.

– La clef aussi est loin d'ici, laissa tomber la jeune fille rousse. Vous ne la trouverez pas. En fait, je veillerai à ce que vous ne trouviez pas ni l'un ni l'autre, jamais.

Andreï Netaniev avait toujours les bras croisés, les pans de son manteau et de ses cheveux volant dans le vent qui frigorifiait les Anglais. Il ne bougea pas. Il braqua juste son regard bleu sur sa fille, et elle se tétanisa, comme mordue par un serpent, en portant brusquement ses mains à sa tête.

– Ça ne sert à rien d'user de la Legilimancie ! cracha Draco en avançant d'un pas. Alva a dissimulé ses souvenirs, entrer dans son esprit ne vous mènera à rien.

Le regard de Netaniev se détourna de sa fille, et posa son regard bleu sur Draco. Immédiatement, le Serpentard sentit une flèche de douleur lui traverser le crâne de part en part, tandis que l'image d'Harry prenant le souvenir d'Alva s'imposait à son esprit. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, la douleur cessé et Draco cligna des yeux, reprenant pied dans la réalité.

Il avait le souffle court et une douleur glacée lui vrillait les tempes. Ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais il était épuisé. Et Netaniev avait traversé toutes ses défenses d'Occlumancie comme du papier, si facilement. Il avait observé son esprit, il lui avait fait _mal_ si facilement…

Netaniev l'observait toujours, songeur. Puis son regard se posa sur Potter, avant de revenir sur Alva. Elle tremblait de froid, comme tous les autres élèves. Son père resta impassible.

– Où est l'Orbe ?

Alva lui adressa un sourire étincelant, carnassier même, et lança d'un ton provoquant :

– Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te le dire ?

Netaniev décroisa lentement les bras, et Alva se tendit. Tout leur petit groupe se retrouva à pointer sa baguette sur le Mangemort. Lui, il n'avait même pas son arme à la main…

– Naouka ! appela-t-il tranquillement.

Et là, toutes leurs baguettes s'envolèrent, purement et simplement, dans les mains de l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaitre aux côtés de Netaniev. La créature étouffa un sanglot en regardant les jeunes sorciers désarmés, tremblante dans le drap qui lui servait de vêtement, et murmura d'une voix aigue :

– Nouaka est désolée, maîtresse, Naouka est désolée !

Alva, pétrifiée, baissa les yeux sur l'elfe de maison qui tenait à la main leurs baguettes. Toutes leurs chances de s'en sortir venaient de leur échapper…

– Pas autant que moi, Naouka, lâcha la Russe à voix basse.

Netaniev claqua des doigts, et l'elfe disparut, les épaules tremblantes de sanglots contenus. A présent, il ne restait que lui et les élèves de Poudlard.

– Où est l'Orbe ? répéta-t-il calmement.

– Vous êtes sourd ? craqua Jack. On ne vous dira rien !

L'instant d'après le Batteur était au sol, hurlant de douleur. La baguette de Netaniev surgit si vite dans ses mains qu'on aurait cru qu'il l'avait matérialisé à partir du vide.

– Jack ! hurla Harry en se précipitant vers lui.

– Arrêtez, Père, arrêtez ! supplia Alva.

Jack cessa de hurler, et se recroquevilla en position fœtale, la respiration hachée, secoué de frissons convulsifs. Ce fut Harry qui se mit à crier de douleur, tombant à genoux dans la neige, et malgré les cris et les suppliques, Netaniev resta de marbre durant dix interminables secondes.

Puis il redressa la pointe de sa baguette d'un centimètre, et les hurlements cessèrent.

Le silence tomba sur la plaine enneigée, uniquement rompu par les respirations irrégulières des jeunes sorciers piégés, et les halètements de douleur des deux Gryffondors prostrés à terre. Netaniev ne leur jeta pas un regard, gardant les yeux rivés sur Alva, pourtant c'est à eux qu'il s'adressa :

– J'ai bien élevé ma fille. Même sous le Doloris, elle ne dira pas un mot. En revanche, si c'est vous qui hurlez, elle sera bien plus encline à me donner les informations que je désire.

– Jamais de la vie, ordure ! jeta Alva d'une voix qui se brisa.

– Vraiment ? releva son père. Quand Vladimir hurlait dans les flammes, pourtant, tu m'as supplié à genoux, tu m'as juré que tu ferais tout pour le sauver…

– NE PARLE PAS DE VOLODIA !

– _Endoloris_.

Cette fois, ce fut David qui se mit à hurler. Alva poussa un rugissement, la haine pure flambant dans son regard, et se jeta sur son père comme si elle voulait le tuer à mains nues. Netaniev interrompit le sortilège de Doloris, et envoya Alva voler trois mètres plus loin d'un petit coup de baguette. La jeune fille émit un hoquet étouffé quand elle retomba sur le sol dur, sa chute à peine amortie par la neige.

– Au bout d'un moment ils te supplieront de me le dire, lâcha Netaniev.

– Tu peux toujours compte là-dessus ! grommela Jack en se redressant en position assise, défiant le Mangemort du regard.

Netaniev l'ignora purement et simplement, fixant sa fille qui se relevait lentement.

– Il y a des limites à ce que le corps et l'esprit peuvent supporter. Bien des souffrances seraient épargnées si tu me témoignais un peu de loyauté.

– Tu peux toujours rêver, cracha Alva en revenant vers eux. Tu as tué Volodia ! Tu as tué Borislav et Oswald, et mère, et des centaines de gens innocents ! Je te déteste ! JE TE DÉTESTE !

– _Endoloris_.

Draco hurla.

C'était comme si chaque nerfs, chaque muscle, chaque os de son corps était broyé, brûlé, comme si tout son être se tordait dans les flammes, comme s'il étouffait, comme s'il mourrait. Le hurlement qui résonnait à ses oreilles était si animal qu'il était impossible que ce soit le sien. De toute façon, il l'entendait à peine, englouti par la souffrance. Ce n'était pas possible, une telle douleur n'était pas possible, ça allait s'arrêter, il fallait que ça s'arrête, il allait mourir, mourir ou devenir fou…

Puis la douleur cessa, le laissant pantelant et effondré dans la neige, le cœur au bord des lèvres et le corps secoué de frissons. Les yeux clos, il entendait le sang battre à ses tempes si fort que ça occultait presque tout le reste.

– Peut-être que ce n'est pas assez spectaculaire pour toi, dit la voix de Netaniev quelque part à la limite de sa conscience. Peut-être que les hurlements ne suffisent pas à te rendre compte de leur douleur.

– Espèce de malade, lâcha Alva d'une voix incrédule.

– Ne lui dit rien, fit la voix vacillante de David. Ne lui dit rien, Alva.

– J'ai un peu forcé la dose avec le jeune Malefoy, il ne reprendra certainement pas conscience tout de suite, continua Netaniev d'un ton à peine contrarié. Où est le jeune courageux de tout à l'heure ?

Visiblement, Netaniev ne savait pas qu'il était toujours conscient. Draco en ressentit un soulagement viscéral, terrifié à l'idée que le Mangemort s'intéresse de nouveau à lui.

– Ah, ici ! lâcha Netaniev. Rouge et or, c'est Gryffondor, la maison du courage n'est-ce pas ?

– Exactement ! s'exclama avec arrogance la voix de Jack.

– Ne fais pas ça ! supplia Alva.

Draco n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Lentement, il décrispa ses poings serrés. Le froid l'anesthésiait en partie, mais il claquait des dents et ses doigts étaient déjà presque insensibles. Vautré dans la neige comme il l'était, il devait être trempé. Être mouillé, en pleine nuit dans l'hiver Russe, c'était mourir d'hypothermie assez rapidement.

Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux. Qu'il bouge. Qu'il agisse.

_Qu'il les sauve._

– Ne lui dit rien, Alva ! clama Jack quelque part à sa droite. Quoi qu'il fasse ! Ne lui dis rien !

– C'est à toi de voir, Gryffondor.

Puis Jack hurla. Mais c'était un hurlement différent de tout à l'heure. La douleur ne l'aveuglait pas, ne le rendait pas fou. Il était conscient, et entre ses hurlements ses distinguait un mélange confus de malédictions, de sanglots et de supplications. Harry aussi hurlait, il hurlait de le libérer. David aussi. Anaïs aussi. Tous les autres. Tous les autres hurlaient et suppliaient.

L'horrible odeur de la chair brûlée parvint à Draco. Comme une gifle, il se souvint de la Salle sur Demande en flammes, et ouvrit les yeux.

Les hurlements cessèrent brusquement, remplacés par les sanglots de douleur de Jack.

– Il ne pourra plus jamais se servir de son bras, laissa tomber Netaniev. Une brûlure à ce degré nécessite une amputation. Etant donné que je vois une batte de Quidditch dans son sac, j'imagine qu'il en jouait. Quel dommage.

– Vous êtes taré, murmura la voix de Ryan épouvanté. Vous êtes complètement taré.

Draco remua légèrement, se dégageant de sa position fœtale. D'où il était, et malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait voir Netaniev, de profil. Jack était recroquevillé à deux pas de là, tenant son épaule en sanglotant. Son bras… A partir du coude, son bras ressemblait à un bout de bois tordu et brûlé, à peine humain.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en servir.

– Je me demande qui est fou ici, sourit paisiblement Netaniev. Vous avez suivi Alva, et quel est le résultat ? L'un d'entre vous est infirme à vie, un autre va se transformer en loup-garou…

– Tais-toi ! cracha la Russe d'une voix qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

– Si vous voulez une victime, choisissez-moi ! rugit Potter hors de la vue de Draco. Foutez-leur la paix !

– Non, mon cher Potter. Je ne tiens pas à vous abîmer. Vous devez assister à mon triomphe, sinon ça n'aurait aucun sens. L'une de vos amies est Née-Moldu, je crois : si vous voulez, je la prendrais pour remplacer mon elfe de maison. Je vous promets qu'elle ne mourra pas tout de suite.

– Espèce de…

– _Silencio_. La seule chose véridique que m'ai dit Rogue, c'est probablement que votre conversation est totalement dénuée d'intérêt.

Draco cligna des yeux. Là, caché par un tas de neige probablement tassé par un coup de botte… Eclairé par la douce lueur des étoiles… Le sac d'Alva. Le sac où elle avait glissé le poignard d'argent…

– A qui le tour ?

– Laisse-les ! Laisse-les, ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça !

– Dis-moi où est l'Orbe.

– Ne lui dit rien ! ordonna Anaïs avant qu'Alva ait pu dire un mot.

Il y eut un léger sifflement, un claquement semblable à celui d'une lanière, et Anaïs poussa un gémissement de douleur.

– Anaïs ! cria Ryan.

– Ce n'est pas grand-chose, comparé à ce qui risque de vous arriver. Et quelques coups de fouets n'ont jamais fait de mal aux insolents.

Draco tendit la main dans le sac d'Alva, millimètre après millimètre.

D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, les autres étaient immobilisés, plus ou moins loin de lui. Netaniev devait sans doute les avoir espacés pour les avoir tous sous les yeux, et circuler au milieu d'eux pour savourer les regards affolés qui le suivraient. Ils étaient tous désarmés. Ah, si seulement il avait pris la baguette de Duncan !

– Le loup-garou… Nott Junior, je suppose ?

– Vous supposez bien, dit Theo d'une voix posée.

– Je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé.

– Je ne vous crois pas une seconde, mais merci.

– Je suis sincère. C'est un tel gâchis. Un Sang-Pur prometteur, descendant d'une lignée illustre… Transformé en monstre de race inférieure. Un gâchis.

– Je suppose que je suis la prochaine victime de votre petit jeu sadique.

– Vous semblez bien calme.

– Se prendre un loup-garou en travers de la figure aide à relativiser les choses.

– C'est une philosophie admirable. Maintenant, choisissez, je vous prie : votre ami Poufsouffle ou le Serdaigle ?

Il y eut un silence. Draco avait presque la main entière dans le sac. Puis Alva lâcha d'une voix blanche :

– Fiche-lui la paix !

– Je ne crois pas, non. Répondez-moi, Nott.

– J-Je ne vous comprends pas, bredouilla Theo.

– Au contraire, je crois que vous comprenez très bien, répondit Netaniev d'une voix calme.

Draco entendait ses pas. Netaniev se rapprochait de lui. Il marchait au milieu d'eux, et Draco pouvait sans peine imaginer que tous les jeunes sorciers se tordaient le cou pour ne pas le lâcher du regard. Netaniev devait adorer ça. Se sentir aussi puissant.

– C'est simple, continua le Mangemort. Choisissez la prochaine victime de mon "_jeu sadique_". Vous passez votre tour pour cette fois.

– Je… Je suis désolé, je refuse.

– _Endoloris_.

Theo se mit à hurler. Alva aussi. Plein d'autres aussi. De fureur et de désespoir. Draco se crispa, malade d'impuissance, et sa main dans le sac se serra en un poing. Ses phalanges heurtèrent quelque chose métallique et de froid.

– Et maintenant, murmura Netaniev quand les hurlements se turent. Et maintenant, Nott, refusez-vous toujours de choisir ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Vous pouvez même désigner le perdant à pile ou face.

Theo haleta quelques instants, puis ce fut le silence. Draco pouvait presque l'imaginer rassembler son courage, mâchoires serrées. Il allait envoyer Netaniev au diable, réalisa-t-il avec angoisse. Il allait l'envoyer se faire voir, et ça serait lui qui serait torturé…

– Moi ! clama quelqu'un.

– Non ! hurla Ryan. Pas elle !

– Non, Père !

_Anaïs_. Stupide Gryffondor. Draco ramena doucement le poignard vers lui, du bout des ongles. Son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'il lui semblait impossible qu'on ne l'entende pas. Anaïs, il pouvait l'imaginer, levant le menton avec arrogance et soutenant le regard bleu et froid sans ciller. Anaïs, jolie et délicate Anaïs aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Si innocente et timide. Toujours prête à se sacrifier pour les autres.

– Une volontaire, on dirait.

– Père ! Père je vous en prie, je…

– _Silencio_. Ne faites pas ces yeux là, Mr. Serdaigle, oui, le sort vous affecte tous. Une si courageuse jeune fille mérite qu'on lui accorde un entretien privé.

Draco retint son souffle. Il avait presque le poignard entre les mains. Les pas de Netaniev se rapprochaient. Proches, si proches… Ils s'arrêtèrent tout près de lui, un mètre, peut-être moins. Draco sentit son cœur cesser de battre : est-ce que le Mangemort l'avait vu ? Est-ce qu'il allait le tuer ?

– Quel est votre nom, Miss ?

– Hefez. Anaïs Hefez.

Non, il ne l'avait pas vu, compris Draco avec soulagement. Il s'était placé là pour parler avec Anaïs. La voix de la jolie Gryffondor était toute proche, elle aussi. Il ne le remarquait que maintenant.

– Hefez… Sang-Pur ?

– Ça n'a pas d'importance, mais je suis Sang-Mêlé. A présent, puis-je vous parler quelques minutes ? Ça ne sera pas long.

Derrière le calme apparent, Draco pouvait entendre les tremblements de la colère, de la peur. Et la fermenté de la résolution. _Oh, non, Anaïs…_

– Je vous en prie, sourit Netaniev avec amusement. Je suis toute ouïe.

Anaïs ne sourit pas.

– Peut-être qu'un jour vous réussirez à soumettre les Moldu comme vous rêvez puérilement de le faire. Ça ne vous apportera rien, ni le bonheur ni la paix. Je souhaite que ça n'arrive pas. Je le souhaite de toutes mes forces, mais si ça devait arriver, voilà ce que j'ai à vous dire. Un jour, vous regarderez tous ces gens, Sang-Purs, Sang-Mêlés, Nés-Moldus, Cracmols, Moldus, tous ces êtres humains que vous voulez classer en catégories et qui se ressemblent tous. Vous les regarderez, et vous vous rendrez compte qu'ils vous haïssent tous. Qu'ils voudraient tous vous voir mort, qu'ils vous tueraient et cracheraient sur votre cadavre sans hésiter. Vous verrez toute cette haine, tout ce mépris, et vous aurez beau vous cacher derrière la puissance et le luxe, vous serez tout seul le soir pour faire des cauchemars et rêver de votre mort.

Draco serra les paupières de toutes ses forces. Neuf personnes qui retiennent leur souffle, ça faisait un silence impressionnant. Assourdissant, même.

Et Anaïs continua :

– Vous serez tout seul. Toujours tout seul. Parce que les gens ne vous verrons pas comme un sorcier puissant, pas comme un dieu, pas même comme un humain. Vous serez juste un monstre. Et vous regretterez. Vous regretterez tellement. Parce que vous vous rendrez compte que tous ces gens dont vous piétinez l'âme et la dignité sont des humains comme vous, des gens qui rient et qui souffrent, qui aiment et qui haïssent. Mais que même privés de leur volonté et de leur fierté, ils ont quelque chose que vous n'avez pas…

_Tais-toi_, aurait voulu la supplier Draco. Mais Anaïs ne se tairait pas. Anaïs était douce et gentille, mais sous cette apparente fragilité se cachait une volonté de fer et un idéalisme à toute épreuve. C'était pour ça qu'elle était devenue leur amie. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur, parce qu'elle voulait un monde en paix, qu'elle leur tendait la main.

C'était pour ça que Ryan était tombé amoureux d'elle.

– Une famille, acheva doucement Anaïs. Ils auront une famille, et un endroit où rentrer chez eux, et ils réussiront à grappiller quelques miettes de bonheur, à rire et aimer. Vous, non, jamais. Vous n'aurez plus jamais de chez-vous, plus jamais personne pour vous comprendre et vous pardonner. Vous n'aurez pas de famille, Andreï Netaniev. Vous n'en avez déjà plus. Vous l'avez détruite.

Le silence était assourdissant. Oppressant. Lentement, Draco ramena près de lui la main qui tenait le poignard. Il avait peur, oui, mais le contact de l'arme lui apportait une étrange assurance. Comme si c'était un animal, chaud et vivant, blottit dans sa paume.

Dans un geste irréfléchi, Draco tendit son esprit vers l'arme.

_Aide-moi._

Il y eut comme un frémissement sur l'argent de l'arme.

_Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ?_

Ce n'était pas une pensée cohérente. Juste un point d'interrogation qui effleura l'esprit du Serpentard. Ça n'était pas des mots, juste une impression. Méfiance, intérêt, interrogation. Draco n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris. Il avait tellement besoin d'aide qu'il prendrait tout ce qui se présenterait.

_Ce que tu veux._

– C'est un point de vue intéressant, lâcha lentement Netaniev.

Sa voix était totalement impavide. Toute proche. Draco ouvrit les yeux, redressant un peu la tête. Le Mangemort se trouvait à peine à un mètre de lui, et il lui tournait le dos. Anaïs, debout et les bras croisés, lui faisait face, le défiant du regard.

A nouveau, la sensation fugace effleura l'esprit du Serpentard.

_Tuer. Juste une fois. Pour être libéré._

Draco tressaillit. Puis il vit Netaniev lever sa baguette, la pointer vers Anaïs, et le Mangemort aux longs cheveux noirs dit doucement :

– Malheureusement, tes inepties m'ont agacé.

– Inepties ? releva Anaïs. Rien n'était faux. Vous n'avez plus rien, Andreï Netaniev. La seule chose pour laquelle vous auriez dû combattre, la seule chose que vous auriez dû protéger, vous l'avez perdue.

– Ma fille est toujours en vie, répliqua Netaniev avec agacement.

Alva, quatre mètres plus loin, cracha par terre.

– Je ne suis plus ta fille, _Netaniev_.

Le Mangemort plissa les yeux. Ce fut sa seule réaction. Il reporta son regard sur Anaïs, et la Gryffondor ne cilla pas devant lui.

– Vous avez perdu, Netaniev. Quoi que vous fassiez à présent, vous avez perdu, parce que vous n'avez plus rien. Oh, et, j'allais oublier… A titre purement personnel…

Elle lui adressa un rictus narquois, une mimique tellement typique de Ryan que ça fit un coup au cœur à Draco. Moquerie, dédain et assurance tranquille.

– Je vous maudis.

Cette fois, Netaniev écarquilla les yeux, pris par surprise. Puis son sourire glacial revint :

– J'en prends note, Hefez. Mais vous ne sauverez personne. Même pas vous-même.

Anaïs inclina brièvement la tête, comme pour acquiescer. Comme pour dire qu'elle savait. Mais elle ne prononça pas un mot. Elle le regardait toujours dans les yeux. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout de ses ongles, jusqu'au bout de ses poings qui ne se crispaient même pas. Elle ne tremblait plus.

Le sourire de Netaniev disparut comme un dessin qu'on efface. Puis le Mangemort pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine d'Anaïs. Soutint son regard. Ouvrit la bouche.

Le hurlement de Ryan couvrit presque le sortilège.

– _Avada Kedavra_.

– ANAÏS !

**oOoOoOo**

Comme au ralenti, Alva vit la lumière verte toucher Anaïs. Courageuse, douce et compréhensive Anaïs, toujours prête à les aider, les soutenir…

La Gryffondor ne poussa pas un cri. Elle tomba juste en arrière, avec la délicatesse d'une fleur coupée, et ne bougea plus. Ne trembla plus. Ne respira plus.

– Non ! hurla Ryan à s'en briser la voix. Non, Anaïs ! ANAÏS !

Les yeux brouillés de larmes et le cœur battant si fort qu'elle n'entendait presque plus rien, Alva vit soudain Draco se redresser lentement, son poignard d'argent à la main. Netaniev lui tournait toujours le dos, mais Draco tremblait, autant de froid que des suites du Doloris… Il n'aurait pas la force… Il n'aurait pas la force…

Lentement, Netaniev commença à se tourner vers Ryan qui hurlait toujours de désespoir. Et Draco lui planta la lame entre les côtes.

Netaniev sursauta brusquement, mais il émit à peine un cri de douleur. Puis Draco, heurté de plein fouet par le sort du Mangemort, fit un vol plané de dix mètres. Quand il heurta le sol, son bras se brisa avec un craquement de bûche qui se fend et le Serpentard hurla.

– Espèce d'idiot, cracha Netaniev en portant la main au poignard toujours enfoncé dans sa chair. Comme si tu avais la moindre chance… _Avada_…

Mais la douleur lui avait fait perdre sa concentration pour maintenir le sol qui immobilisait ses otages. Avant qu'il n'ait achevé de prononcer l'Impardonnable, Ryan s'était jeté sur lui comme une furie, bientôt suivit par David et Theo, Harry, Alva… La jeune fille rousse, aveuglée par la haine, attrapa le poignard fiché dans le flanc de son père et tira dessus, avec l'idée confuse de s'en servir à nouveau. Elle eut l'impression que l'arme résistait durant un instant…

Puis un vigoureux sortilège d'Expulsion débarrassa Netaniev de ses assaillants, Alva comprise : la Russe s'écrasa dans la neige deux mètres plus loin avec un cri de douleur.

Le Mangemort aux yeux bleus les ignora, et se contenta de pointer sa baguette sur Draco. Comme tiré par les fils d'un pantin, Malefoy fut soulevé de terre et resta debout dans les airs, suspendu à un support invisible. Sous la lueur blafarde de la lune, le Serpentard était si pâle que c'était étonnant qu'il soit encore conscient.

– Tu as du cran, admit Netaniev. C'était un acte très… Gryffondor de ta part.

Draco émit un faible ricanement :

– Vous voulez dire que c'était stupide.

– Aussi, convint le Mangemort avec un sourire glacé.

Alva serra les dents. Elle le haïssait. Elle haïssait cet homme, cet homme qui avait tué Volodia, Oswald et Borislav, qui avait détruit sa vie, menait sa mère à la mort et leur famille à sa perte. Elle le _haïssait_.

Et qu'importait si le sang coulait de sa tempe et si ses arums, piétinés et brisés, étaient tombés dans la neige depuis bien longtemps. _Elle le haïssait_. Et dans sa main, elle serrait le poignard d'argent qui semblait assoiffé de se repaître à nouveau du sang d'un meurtrier.

Elle se releva en vacillant, les yeux rivés sur Netaniev et la haine pulsant en elle à chaque battement de cœur.

_Tue-le_, murmura une voix à la limite de sa conscience. _Tue-le._

– Les Malefoy ont toujours eu un penchant pour le mélodramatique, se moqua Netaniev. Mais leur arrogance va de pair avec leur faiblesse… Tu m'as à peine égratigné.

Draco serrait les mâchoires, Alva pouvait le voir d'ici. Il avait les yeux clos. La voyait-il ? Probablement pas. Il ne tremblait même plus et ses lèvres étaient bleues… Il devait être à peine conscient.

– Finissez-en, lâcha le blond dans un souffle en fermant les yeux.

– Je peux concevoir que tu souffres, fit pensivement Netaniev. Doloris, fracture, contusions, hypothermie… Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps. J'imagine que ça serait te rendre un service.

Alva, toujours silencieuse comme une ombre, n'était plus qu'à trois ou quatre pas du dos de son père. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Et un murmure lancinant égrenait toujours les mêmes mots, comme pour l'hypnotiser.

_Tue-le… Tue-le… Tue-le… Tue-le…_

Un pas. Un autre. Toujours en silence. D'où lui venait cette force, elle n'aurait sus le dire, mais elle avançait, retenant son souffle, un pas après l'autre.

– Dis-moi où est l'Orbe, Alva, laissa tomber Netaniev sans se détourner de Draco.

_Tue-le_, murmurait la voix.

Alva n'était qu'à un pas de lui. Elle n'avait plus de forces, plus de courage, elle voulait juste fermer les yeux et sombrer dans les ténèbres. Mais Andreï Netaniev avait détruit sa vie. Mais Andreï Netaniev allait tuer Draco. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Draco aussi. Elle ne pouvait juste pas l'accepter.

– Jamais, cracha-t-elle.

Surpris de l'entendre si proche, Netaniev se retourna, et ce mouvement instinctif mit sa poitrine à portée d'Alva.

Elle se rappela ses cours de Durmstrang, les duels avec des couteaux de bois et des lames qui ne coupaient pas, ses notes moyennes, son dédain face aux armes blanches. Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait jamais tué ni même blessé personne. Elle se demanda avec détachement comment elle vivrait, après. Mais c'était trop tard pour penser. Son corps avait déjà agi, se détendant comme un serpent qui frappe.

Alva et Andreï baissèrent tous les deux les yeux sur le poignard planté dans la poitrine du sorcier, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

Puis Netaniev tomba à genoux, lâchant sa baguette. Draco cessa d'être maintenu en l'air et tomba en vrac sur le sol. Ryan se leva en chancelant pour se précipiter vers le corps d'Anaïs, Theo se redressa et se mit à ramper vers Jack toujours prostré et anormalement silencieux. Il y eut du mouvement, des cris.

Alva ne regardait rien d'autre que cette tâche sombre de plus en plus étendue sur la poitrine de son père.

Le poignard brilla fugacement, puis se terni à toute allure. Au même rythme, la peau de Netaniev devint livide, ses veines devenant aussi blanches que si elles charriaient de la glace. Alva tomba à genoux en face de lui, incrédule et horrifiée, et son père esquissa un mince sourire, dépourvu de joie.

– Poignard-familier, n'est-ce pas ?

Alva resta muette, épouvantée. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait planté la lame dans le corps de son propre père. Elle le haïssait, et il avait tué et détruit tous ceux qu'elle aimait, mais il n'avait pas… Elle ne voulait pas… Son propre père !

– Il joint son âme à la mienne pour mourir avec moi, ricana Netaniev d'une voix rauque. C'est une manière infaillible de tuer, même si ça signifie la destruction de l'arme. Très inventif de ta part.

– Je ne… murmura Alva avant que sa voix ne se brise.

– Ne commence pas à geindre ! ordonna Netaniev en s'appuyant d'une main sur le sol, les traits crispés dans une grimace de douleur. Ne tremble pas, ne baisse pas les yeux. Tu n'en as pas le droit, Salvakya Lennorah Netaniev !

Alva tressaillit. Harry s'approcha d'eux à grands pas, et Alva tourna la tête vers lui. Le regard qu'elle lui lança dû être éloquent, car le Survivant s'immobilisa à trois mètres d'eux. Il hésita visiblement, puis lâcha :

– J'ai besoin de sa baguette.

Alva l'attrapa et la lui lança. Le Gryffondor la rattrapa avec toute l'habileté d'un bon attrapeur, mais il ne s'en alla pas tout de suite, son regard allant d'Alva à son père, d'Andreï à sa fille. Puis il recula, se détourna, et s'enfuit en direction de Jack.

Alva reporta son regard sur son père et retint un sursaut. Il était si pâle, presque cadavérique. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

– Tu es ma seule enfant à avoir mes yeux, murmura Netaniev.

Volodia, Oswald et Borislav avaient les yeux noisette. Volodia, de toute la famille, était le seul à avoir les cheveux châtains : il tenait ça de leur grand-mère maternelle, apparentée à la famille Nott. Oswald et Borislav avaient d'identiques cheveux noirs et avaient hérité de leur père la plupart de leurs traits. Mais Alva était la seule à avoir le regard bleu des Netaniev.

– Ta mère n'aurait pas dû mourir, dit soudain Netaniev d'une voix si basse qu'Alva eut du mal à l'entendre. Tes frères non plus. Nous aurions dû parvenir au sommet et régner comme nous le méritons. Mais Vladimir a dédaigné le trône qui lui revenait… Et tout a été gâché.

– Ce n'est pas la faute de Volodia, murmura Alva sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La main de Netaniev, jusque là crispée sur sa poitrine, agrippa le poignet d'Alva et le serra brièvement. Il était mourant, réalisa sa fille avec désespoir. En temps normal, son étreinte lui aurait cassé le bras.

– J'ai fait ce qui était juste.

Ce n'était plus qu'un souffle. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir parce qu'elle l'avait tué. Son père. Son propre père. Celui qui lui souriait avec tendresse quand elle avait cinq ans. Celui qui lui avait dit que les arums la rendaient ravissante. Celui qui laissait la porte du labo entrouverte pour qu'elle puisse venir, du haut de ses neuf ans, regarder ce qu'il faisait.

– Père… Père, je voulais vous demander…

Il n'y eut que le silence, et pendant un instant Alva crut qu'il était mort. Mais les yeux bleus étincelèrent fugacement à la lueur de la lune, tandis qu'Andreï Netaniev la fixait, impassible, attendant sa question.

Alva avait tant de choses à lui demander. Pourquoi avoir suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi avait-il créé la Marque ? Y avait-il un sort ou une potion pour la faire disparaitre ? Pourquoi Diane Hawking était partie avec lui plutôt que de rester en Russie ? Qui l'avait tuée ? Pourquoi avait-il était si brutal avec Volodia quand ce dernier refusait de le suivre ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient reparlés au moins une fois avant la nuit de l'incendie ? Où était Etienne ? Devaient-ils le craindre ? Où étaient-ils, eux ? En Sibérie ou proches d'une ville ? Comment détruire l'Orbe ? Pourquoi l'avoir créé ?

Au lieu de ça, elle attrapa la main de son père entre les siennes, et murmura :

– Est-ce que vous m'aimiez, Père ?

Le poignard fiché dans la poitrine de Netaniev, devenu entièrement terne et sombre, tomba en poussière. Le Mangemort était si pâle qu'on aurait dit qu'il était fait de glace. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son corps bascula en avant, et Alva le rattrapa d'un geste mécanique. La tête de son père lourdement appuyée sur son épaule, Alva entendait le bruit de son souffle, si ténu qu'il était presque imperceptible.

– Oui.

Et puis il n'y eut plus de souffle ténu. Plus de bruit. Andreï Netaniev ne bougea plus, inerte et lourd dans les bras de sa fille. Il était mort. Juste comme ça.

Alva posa son front contre l'épaule de son père, et se mit à pleurer.

Les autres la laissèrent en paix. Elle entendait Ryan prononcer des formules de guérison d'une voix sans timbre. Elle entendait David et Theo chuchoter. Elle entendait Jack tenter de rire et grogner de douleur, des larmes dans la voix. Elle entendait Harry aller de l'un à l'autre avec quelques paroles de réconfort. Elle entendait le silence là où Anaïs aurait dû sourire et relativiser.

Finalement, une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle entendit la voix de Draco.

– On devrait l'allonger sur le dos. Et lui croiser les mains sur la poitrine. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Alva ?

Silencieuse, elle hocha la tête. Draco l'aida à allonger Netaniev et à placer ses mains correctement. Le froid et la rigidité cadavérique avaient déjà eu raison de la souplesse de ses doigts, et ses mains restèrent crispées en poings.

Alva se redressa lentement. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'elle tremblait. Draco avait des vêtements secs et portait une lourde cape en fourrure, sûrement créée grâce à un sortilège. Sans un mot, le Serpentard lui mit la cape sur les épaules.

– Tu vas mourir de froid, protesta faiblement Alva.

– Moins vite que toi, répliqua Draco. Je me suis fait soigner, moi. Ah, si seulement on avait nos baguettes…

Alva regarda dans le vide un instant. Puis, d'une voix forte mais rauque qui attira sur elle tous les regards, elle appela :

– Naouka.

Dans un craquement sonore, l'elfe apparut, l'air effrayé. Il y eut des hoquets de surprise, mais Alva resta impassible. Absente. Vide.

– Naouka, rends-nous nos baguettes. C'est moi ta maîtresse désormais.

D'une main tremblante, Naouka tendit la poignée de baguettes à la Russe. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, ce fut Draco qui les prit. Il ouvrait la bouche pour congédier sèchement l'elfe quand Alva reprit la parole, lentement, avec hésitation.

– Emmène son corps. Enterre-le dans la cour du manoir, sous le chêne de Volodia.

– Bien, maîtresse, murmura l'elfe en s'inclinant.

La créature disparut dans un autre craquement, emportant le corps de Netaniev avec elle. Draco hésita à s'éloigner d'elle pour rendre les baguettes à tout le monde, mais Harry lui épargna cet effort en venant les prendre pour les redistribuer.

Diplomatiquement, ni le Gryffondor ni le Serpentard ne firent de remarques quand Alva prit la baguette d'Anaïs en plus de la sienne et la glissa dans sa poche. Mieux valait pour les nerfs de Ryan qu'il ne voit pas la baguette surnuméraire.

– L'elfe aurait pu nous faire partir d'ici, dit David en s'approchant.

Il était suivit par Theo, qui boitillait à cause des Doloris, et par Jack dont tout le bras était emballé dans un tissu humide, sans doute plein de neige. Ryan portait le corps d'Anaïs, qui semblait juste endormie. Harry jeta un regard interrogatif à Alva, et elle secoua la tête :

– Naouka est l'elfe des Netaniev. Après l'avoir vue, personne ne nous aiderai.

– Comment on va partir, alors ? interrogea Theo.

La lumière des étoiles et de la lune lui donnait un air maladif, faible. Alva déglutit et refoula ses larmes. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute… Et maintenant Theo avait été mordu, Jack était infirme et Anaïs était morte. Et plus jamais aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait dormir paisiblement la nuit.

– Mon sac, finit-elle par dire. Il faut la plume bleue dans mon sac.

David cligna des yeux, puis lui tendit le petit sac en cuir. Il l'avait sans doute ramassé au passage. Alva le prit et, malgré ses mains engourdies par le froid, elle saupoudra un peu ne neige sur la plume bleue.

– Cirth, j'ai besoin de toi.

La plume éclata en millions de petits cristaux de glace scintillants. A sa place apparut un immense oiseau, de la taille d'un aigle, d'un bleu époustouflant. Sur son crâne, une petite crête en forme de couronne luisait d'un éclat argenté sous la lune.

– Un phénix des glaces ! s'exclama Draco d'un ton incrédule. Ton Cirth est un phénix des glaces !

Alva sourit, mais ça tenait plus du rictus que d'autre chose, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Cirth le phénix.

– Tu peux nous emmener jusqu'au manoir Koenig ?

Cirth émit un doux cri, aux sonorités mélodieuses, à mi-chemin entre le hululement et le chant. Alva parcourut leur groupe du regard.

– Tenez-vous tous à lui, il va faire office de Portoloin. Prêt, Cirth ?

Le phénix hulula à nouveau. Alva vérifia que tout le monde était bien en contact avec l'oiseau, même Anaïs dont Ryan maintenait la main avec douceur. Puis elle adressa un signe de tête au phénix, et ils disparurent dans un éclatement de cristaux de glace.

Ils reprirent forme dans un vaste salon, où il régnait une chaleur confortable et où tout respirait le confort et l'aisance. Un feu mourrait dans la cheminée, éclairant néanmoins suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent voir les meubles –le mobilier rappelait à Draco le manoir Malefoy, mais en moins froid– et éviter de s'y cogner.

Les jeunes sorciers tombèrent tous à genoux, épuisés. Cirth hulula et se percha sur la table toute proche, apparemment pas désireux de les aider davantage. Alva s'affaissa et Draco, en la rattrapant en panique, réalisa qu'elle s'était évanouie.

– Merde, jura-t-il.

Il la soutint comme il put en ménageant son bras cassé, et jeta un regard presque désespéré à Potter. Ils étaient tous dans un état d'épuisement avancé et la plupart d'entre eux avaient besoin de soins. Si le Gryffondor avait une idée de génie, c'était le moment.

– Hey ! cria Harry. Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il y eut un peu de bruit quelque part à l'étage, puis la porte principale de la pièce s'ouvrit. En même temps, le feu sa ralluma, tout comme le lustre au plafond. La lumière devait être liée à l'ouverture de la porte.

– Par les boules de mon ancêtre ! s'exclama quelqu'un.

Draco releva les yeux, un peu choqué. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus très clairs, bien différent du regard saphir intense d'Alva. L'inconnue avait l'air passablement stupéfaite, et même si elle était à l'intérieur, elle portait une épaulette en fourrure sur l'épaule gauche. Probablement pour supporter les griffes d'un rapace apprivoisé… Ou d'un phénix.

Draco émit un faible ricanement et, se redressant un peu, il lança :

– Astrid Koenig, je suppose ? Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.

.

* * *

.

**A propos :** voilà quelques images… Enlevez tirets et espaces pour avoir l'adresse exacte ^^

_Cirth, le phénix des glaces :_

h-t-t-p : /-/-i10-.-servimg-.-c-o-m-/-u/f10/14/74/72/16-/-ci rth-10-.-p-n-g

_Astrid Grindelwald-Koenig :_

h-t-t-p : /-/-i10-.-servimg-.-c-o-m-/-u/f10/14/74/72/16-/-as trid-10-.-j-p-g

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.

* * *

.

... Ne me tuez pas !


	23. Les Koenig

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Ah,** Louise-chan**, tu appuie ou ça fait mal : le cliché ! Ouais, j'adore ce chapitre, je l'avoue sans honte, c'ets mon préféré et je suis fière de moi, mais oui, effectivement, la mort du père comme ça, c'est over-mélodramatique... J'avoue. J'assume. Si un jour je réécris cette fic, promis il crèvera en silence ! xD

Et **Don-jul**, non j'aurais pas pu tuer Ron, j'ai besoin de lui pour engendrer Rose et respecter l'épilogue d'HP u_u Et Jack... Jack va pas mourir et son "problème" va plus ou moins s'arranger, t'inquiète ! Quand à la plume, quand elle se cristalise et explose, elle appelle Cirth (qui peut faire office de Portoloin comme Fumseck ^^). Je me disais que ça commençais à manquer de créatures magiques...

Tiens, tu ne vas pas me crucifier **Dess** x) Oui je me suis bien éclatée à jouer à la sadique avec Netaniev, Anaïs et compagnie... Et je me suis également bien éclatée tout court avec les relations tendues Alva/Astrid/Draco (ça fait un triangle un peu zarbi). Chacun se bat pour avoir l'exclusivité de l'amitié de l'un ou de l'autre...

**.**

* * *

**.**

**La prophétie du Kiwi.**

La semaine prochaine, pas de chapitre. Eh oui, désolée mais je part en VACANCES, donc il faudra attendre deux semaines !

Bon, sinon, je suis à fond dans l'écriture de _Renouveau_. La scolarité d'Albus Potter et de Scorpius Malefoy, leurs parents, leurs amis, leurs aventures... Le Quatuor (quatre gosses, enfants des membres du Club, grands fans de blagues), aussi, qui est très inspirant... xD Voilà. Donc bon, après la première année "_Renouveau : Les Rôdeurs_", j'entame l'écriture de leur deuxième année "_Renouveau : Or et Argent_" ! Bon, le titre est provisoire, hein x)

Allez, à pluch', peluche, et bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**.**

**Les Koenig**

**.**

Astrid prit remarquablement les choses en main. Du moins Draco le supposa, parce que la jeune femme blonde avait appelé ses elfes de maison et donnait des ordres quand il avait basculé dans l'inconscience. Il se réveilla ce qui lui sembla des heures plus tard, la bouche pâteuse et le corps lourd.

Il était dans une vaste pièce aux allures d'infirmeries. Il y avait toute une rangée de lits alignés contre le mur : le sien était le troisième de la ligne, juste après Theo et David. Ensuite venaient Jack, Potter, Ryan puis un lit vide. Celui d'Alva sans doute.

Alva.

Draco se redressa en retenant un gémissement plaintif. Quelle heure était-il ? Où était Alva ? Et Astrid ? Les autres membres du Club devaient être morts d'inquiétude… Quelqu'un avait-il prévenu Poudlard ?

La douleur de son bras se rappela à lui, et le Serpentard grimaça en découvrant qu'il portait un plâtre. Voilà qui mettait fin à sa carrière d'Attrapeur pour le reste de l'année… Avec un grognement, il posa ses pieds sur le sol, remarquant au passage qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements mais qu'ils étaient à présent secs. Sa baguette était posée sur la petite table de nuit à son chevet, et il la glissa machinalement dans sa poche.

– Malefoy ?

Le blond tressaillit, puis se retourna. Potter avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait, l'air groggy. Sans ses lunettes, il clignait des yeux comme un hibou ébloui, et ses cheveux étaient plus en pétard que jamais.

– Potter.

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, et Draco réalisa qu'il avait sa baguette et que le Gryffondor était désarmé. Que s'il voulait le blesser, lui faire mal, il le pouvait. Là, maintenant. Et puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Que cette haine qui jadis lui semblait vitale et censée lui paraissait maintenant trop sur-jouée pour être crédible. Et surtout, terriblement bancale.

Peut-être que Potter avait réalisé la même chose, car il s'assit sur son lit, dévisageant Draco d'un air songeur, avant de lâcher :

– On a tous reçu des potions contre le contrecoup du Doloris. Ça fait quatre heures qu'on est là. Tout le monde a pris des somnifères, également, sauf toi et Alva qui étaient inconscients, et moi, qui suis juste paranoïaque.

– Tu peux, ricana Draco.

Potter esquissa un sourire, et désigna Jack d'un signe du menton :

– Il va bien. Jack est… Enfin, il… Koenig a fait venir un Guérisseur et l'a amputé du bras. Jack ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

Draco se figea, son regard glissant sur la silhouette de son ami endormi. Il semblait bien frêle, d'un coup. Le drap était remonté sur ses épaules, cachant son bras amputé, mais Draco imagina le moignon et grimaça.

– Dans combien de temps est la pleine lune ? demanda-t-il soudain abruptement.

– Deux semaines, répondit aussitôt le Gryffondor. Nott, enfin je veux dire Theo a posé la même question avant d'accepter de dormir ici.

Draco hocha la tête. Il ne trouva pas ses chaussures, alors il se leva et se dirigea pieds nus vers la porte. Potter soupira d'un air réprobateur, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de dire :

– Hawking est dans le jardin, paraît-il. Tu peux le voir depuis les fenêtres du couloir, en sortant d'ici.

Le Serpentard, la main sur la poignée de la porte, puis lâcha de mauvaise grâce :

– Merci.

Et il quitta la pièce.

Il se retrouva dans un large couloir de pierre, percé de grandes fenêtres par où pénétrait le clair de lune. Le manoir des Koenig devait ressembler à celui des Malefoy : démesuré, à l'image de l'ego de ses propriétaires. Rien d'étonnant venant de ceux qui avaient des phénix et des griffons à la place d'un canari dans une cage et d'un berger allemand dans une niche.

Draco s'approcha d'une fenêtre, et contempla le parc enneigé qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Apparemment, son couloir se trouvait au premier étage, car il dominait le panorama. Il faisait toujours nuit, et le jardin était un camaïeu d'ombres et de lumière argenté. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes pour distinguer deux silhouettes, l'une blonde et l'autre rousse, chaudement vêtues de fourrures sombres, assises côte à côte sur un banc.

Pris d'une impulsion, il ouvrit la fenêtre. Le grincement attira l'attention des deux silhouettes, qui relevèrent la tête vers lui. L'une d'elle était Alva, emmitouflée dans un manteau de fourrure brune et portant une chapka bien chaude. L'autre était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, peut-être un peu plus, qui avait une longue cape noire bordée de fourrure blanche et des cheveux blonds retombant sur ses épaules.

– Draco ? lança Alva avec surprise. Tu es réveillé ?

Le Serpentard blond leva les yeux au ciel :

– Non, c'est une hallucination.

L'homme aux côtés d'Alva émit un rire bas et grave, et le regard de Draco se porta sur lui. Lévine, supposa-t-il. Le grand frère d'Astrid. Le Russe releva la tête, croisant le regard du Serpentard, et proposa dans un anglais à peine marqué par un léger accent :

– Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas nous rejoindre ? Vulphy va t'apporter des vêtements chauds.

Il claqua des doigts dans un geste qui rappela désagréablement Andreï Netaniev à Draco. Au même instant, dans un craquement qui le fit sursauter, un elfe de maison au nez épaté apparu aux côtés de Malefoy, lui tendant un chaud manteau, des bottes fourrées et un bonnet. Draco enfila le tout, constatant avec amusement que les bottes étaient un peu trop grandes pour lui, et suivit l'elfe qui le guidait vers les escaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard, après être passé par une grande porte-fenêtre, Draco se retrouva dans le jardin, et rejoignit les deux autres à grands pas.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda Alva aussitôt qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

– Je rêve, marmonna son ami. C'est à moi de te demander ça.

Alva haussa les épaules, tirant un sourire à l'homme à côté d'elle. Ce dernier tendit la main au Serpentard, le scrutant de son regard bleu perçant.

– Lévine Koenig.

– Draco Malefoy, répondit l'Anglais en serrant la main tendue. Je vous remercie de nous avoir accueillis.

– Mais de rien, sourit Lévine. Père était ravi d'avoir un prétexte pour aller voler dans les plumes de McGonagall.

– J'ai dû louper quelque chose…

– _Sjer_ Koenig… commença Alva.

– _Sjer_ ? releva Draco.

– Ca veut dire « monsieur », expliqua patiemment la jeune fille. Bref, _Sjer_ Koenig est allé à Poudlard. Apparemment lui et McGonagall se sont déjà rencontrés durant des congrès et ils sont toujours en conflit à propos d'un stupide traité sur les Animagi.

– Je donnerai plutôt raison à McGo sur les Animagi, remarqua Draco en resserrant les pans de son manteau autour de lui. Mais était-ce une bonne idée d'envoyer quelqu'un qui ne s'entend pas avec elle, du coup ?

– Je crois qu'il n'aura pas vraiment le temps de parler des Animagi, soupira Alva.

Leurs sourires disparurent lentement. Draco frissonna, et Lévine agita imperceptiblement sa baguette, lançant un sort qui réchauffa l'air autour d'eux. Les deux plus jeunes soupirèrent de soulagement.

Le silence plana encore un instant, puis Alva repoussa un peu sa chapka sur sa tête d'un geste que Draco devina machinal :

– J'ai avertis le reste du Club par le Silverscroll dès mon réveil. Et Theo, David et Potter ont expliqué la situation à _Sjer_ Koenig. Je ne sais pas si McGonagall va envoyer la cavalerie ou juste nous laisser tranquille.

– Je parie sur la cavalerie.

– J'ai parié ça aussi.

Les deux amis échangèrent un coup d'œil complice, et Lévine fit passer son regard de l'un à l'autre, les sourcils haussés dans une mimique de surprise et d'incrédulité sur-jouée. Draco se racla la gorge, et se tourna vers le Russe aux cheveux blonds :

– Où est Astrid ? Et Cirth ?

– Astrid est actuellement la tête dans la cheminée du salon, en train de discuter avec notre Ministre.

– Le Ministre ? fit Draco avec incrédulité. La position de votre sœur est-elle si importante ?

– Astrid est non seulement un des deux héritiers de la fortune des Koenig, mais elle a aussi un poste au Ministère qui lui donne droit d'accès au Ministre, sourit Lévine. Contrairement à elle, je ne travaille pas au Ministère.

Mais Draco détailla brièvement Lévine, son assurance tranquille et son regard perçant, et se fit la réflexion que ça devait sans doute être lui le plus influent des enfants Koenig.

– Il va envoyer des Aurors à la poursuite de Duncan, continua Lévine. Cirth est probablement avec elle : Astrid impressionne beaucoup plus les gens quand elle a son phénix.

– J'aurais plutôt misé sur Zanor, murmura Alva.

Draco ricana, puis avança mine de rien :

– S'il ne dévore pas le Ministre.

Alva sourit, amusée, à la grande satisfaction de Draco. Il détestait la voir déprimer.

Un grincement leur fit relever la tête : la fenêtre que Draco avait ouverte dans le couloir du premier étage venait de se rouvrir pour laisser apparaitre la tête ébouriffée de Potter.

– Vous devriez remonter. Astrid vient de me prévenir que McGonagall va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

– Пиздец, marmonna Lévine. Allons-y, alors.

Les trois compagnons retournèrent à l'intérieur. Vulphy les débarrassa de leurs manteaux et de leurs bottes enneigées, et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le salon. Potter s'y trouvait déjà, ainsi qu'Astrid : Cirth se trouvait sur un perchoir de bois blanc recouvert de fourrure immaculée. Astrid lança un regard réprobateur à son frère :

– Tu n'aurais pas dû les laisser sortir, ils vont mourir de froid. Asseyez-vous, Alva, Malefoy, Potter.

Elle leur désignait un large canapé en face de la cheminée, et Alva s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Draco eut un sourire en coin, et s'assit également. Potter s'installa en dernier, à côté d'Alva mais en laissant une raisonnable distance de sécurité entre eux. Ils étaient à peine assis que les flammes devinrent vertes, et que deux silhouettes en émergèrent.

– Potter ! s'exclama McGonagall quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son protégé.

– Nous sommes ravis de voir que tous vos élèves ont la même importance à vos yeux, railla l'homme qui était sorti de la cheminé avec la Directrice.

Il était grand et large d'épaules, les cheveux poivre et sel noués en catogan sur la nuque. Mikhaïl Koenig, évidemment. Il avait les mêmes yeux bleus clair que ses enfants, le même regard perçant, et le même sourire jovial un peu moqueur.

McGonagall se racla la gorge, embarrassée, et salua également Draco et Alva. Mikhaïl murmura quelque chose à Astrid, et la jeune fille s'éloigna après un bref salut de la tête, probablement pour aller veiller sur les adolescents encore endormis. Au passage, elle posa brièvement la main sur l'épaule d'Alva, en un geste de soutien muet. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots en russe qui firent sourire la jeune Serdaigle, puis elle quitta la pièce.

– _Sjer_ Koenig m'a brièvement expliqué la situation, fit McGonagall d'une voix mal assurée. Miss Hefez est… ?

– Morte, acheva Alva d'une voix plate. Oui, professeur.

– En êtes-vous certaine ?

Draco émit un reniflement agacé, et Harry lâcha d'un ton un peu sec :

– Et bien, Anaïs n'a pas eu la chance de voir quelqu'un se sacrifier à sa place, il est donc peu plausible qu'elle ait survécu à l'Avada Kedavra.

McGonagall hocha la tête, et demanda d'une voix égale :

– Où est son corps ?

– Dans une autre pièce, répondit Lévine en jetant un bref regard à Alva.

– Je devrais repartir avec, dit McGonagall avec douceur. Pour le rendre à sa famille… Enfin, à son père.

Alva hocha la tête. Sans un mot, elle prit la baguette d'Anaïs, toujours dans sa poche, et la tendit à la Directrice. Ses lèvres étaient serrées en une mince ligne et ses yeux bleus brillaient beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude. Les autres firent semblant de ne rien voir.

– Et Mr Sloper ? demanda McGonagall après un temps. Et Mr Nott?

– Jack n'a plus de bras droit à partir du coude, marmonna Draco.

– Et Theo a bel et bien été contaminé par le loup-garou, acheva Alva.

– Dieux du ciel ! Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous engagés là-dedans ?

– On n'avait pas vraiment le choix, grinça Alva en fusillant du regard l'enseignante. Dès que j'ai su que Père était en vie, j'ai compris qu'il allait récupérer la malédiction. Il fallait l'en empêcher.

– Mais pourquoi n'en avez-vous parlé à personne ?

– Vous voulez dire à _vous_ ? fit Alva en haussant un sourcil sarcastique. Bien que ce soit la quatrième fois –au moins– que je sors ce discours, je vous ferais remarquer que vous ne m'auriez pas cru. Et que même si vous l'aviez fait, il aurait fallu que je raconte tout à propos de mon père Mangemort et je peux vous assurer que j'ai déjà assez à faire pour protéger les boucs émissaires de votre école sans devoir en rajouter une couche.

A en juger par le pincement des narines de la Directrice, cette réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Merlin merci, Potter choisit cet instant pour manifester sa présence :

– Hawking a raison. Même moi, je ne l'aurais pas crue si elle m'avait déballé cette histoire. Et surtout… Ne le prenez pas mal, professeur, mais en ce moment les Gryffondors sont extrêmement déterminés à se transformer en apprenties Capuches Blanches. S'ils avaient appris pour le père d'Alva, la haine envers les Sang-Purs aurait encore grandi, et la violence aussi.

McGonagall soupira longuement. Mikhaïl lui proposa élégamment un siège, et la Directrice s'assit en face des trois élèves. Mikhaïl s'installa dans le dernier fauteuil, et Lévine s'accouda au dossier du siège de son père, derrière lequel il resta debout.

– Je ne vous blâmerai pas pour votre conduite, Hawking, laissa tomber la Directrice. Ni vous ni vos amis. Après tout, vous avez probablement évité à Poudlard d'être à nouveau attaqué…

– Poudlard ? répéta Draco incrédule. C'est l'Angleterre la question. C'est l'Angleterre qui allait être maudite et dont tous les Moldus se seraient retrouvés soumis comme des elfes de maison !

– Je doute qu'une malédiction puisse être si puissante et complexe, et…

– Vous voyez ? la coupa Alva avec hargne. Vous ne me croyez pas. Pourtant je dis la vérité, et ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Ce truc avait la puissance nécessaire pour raser l'hémisphère Nord et était destiné à réduire en esclavage le pays, c'est clair ou vous voulez un dessin ?

– Je confirme, fit Harry.

McGonagall sembla hésiter, tiraillée entre sa foi en Harry et son incrédulité face à l'énormité de ce qu'on lui disait. Alva émit un ricanement mauvais.

– Comme le dirait Rogue : "_la_ _pensée figée est caractéristique des Gryffondors_".

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, avant de maugréer :

– Pas tous les Gryffondors, quand même…

Lévine émit un rire bas et rauque. Ce son proche du grondement, sa crinière de cheveux blonds presque châtains, et son indolence mêlée d'arrogance, tout cela évoquait à Draco un lion. Un prédateur qui les observait, sans que ses interlocuteurs ne puissent deviner s'il allait les snober ou leur sauter dessus.

Sans doute était-ce à ça qu'avait ressemblé Gellert Grindelwald dans sa jeunesse. Un homme beau, charismatique et envoûtant, qu'on ne demandait qu'à suivre.

– Oh, s'il n'y avait pas eu les Filets du Diable, tu ne l'aurais pas crue, gamin.

Harry haussa les épaules, mais Lévine avait touché dans le mille. McGonagall se racla la gorge pour ramener leur attention au sujet principal, puis reprit :

– Le Ministère Russe se charge de la capture d'Etienne Duncan. L'Examus ayant été détruit et Andreï Netaniev tué, il n'y a plus lieu de s'inquiéter dans l'immédiat. Il nous faut détruire la malédiction proprement dite le plus vite possible. Où se trouve l'Orbe Pourpre, Miss Hawking ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous l'avez caché avant de vous retrouver face à Netaniev. D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous fait ça ?

Alva eut un sourire tordu et leur montra sa main gauche, là où elle avait gravé les Runes. Les petites cicatrices étaient toujours là, formant un cercle régulier ponctué de douze symboles un peu plus gros, situés à la place des chiffres dans une horloge.

Lévine ouvrit des yeux ronds et Mikhaïl crispa sa main sur les accoudoirs. Apparemment, les Koenig étaient familiers avec la magie noire…

– J'ai utilisé le Transplanage Noir, combiné avec de la magie rouge.

– Transplanage Noir ? répéta Potter.

– Ça doit te dire quelque chose, fit la Russe en haussant les épaules. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilisait une dérivée de ce sort pour voler sans support, uniquement entouré de ténèbres.

McGonagall ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte, effarée. Potter, lui, grimaça. Oui, il devait tout à fait voir de quoi parlait Alva.

– Tu maîtrise la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? fit Draco avec incrédulité.

– C'est de la magie noire complexe, mais rien d'insurmontable. Et Merlin merci, le prix à payer en énergie était à ma portée.

– C'est un sort dangereux, fit remarquer Mikhaïl en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas bien ?

– J'ai cru que tous mes organes allaient me sortir par le nez mais sinon tout va bien, ricana Alva. Je m'en suis remise, ne vous inquiétez pas.

– La magie noire prélève toujours un tribut sur celui qui l'utilise, ajouta Lévine à voix basse.

Alva haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Elle reporta son regard sur McGonagall, qui la fixait avec stupéfaction, et lâcha :

– Pour répondre à votre question, professeur, l'Orbe se trouve au manoir Netaniev. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Précisément, il se trouve dans l'ancienne serre, là où poussaient jadis des arums. J'irai le récupérer moi-même.

– Il vaudrait mieux… commença McGonagall.

– J'irai le récupérer moi-même, répéta Alva d'un ton menaçant. C'est là qu'est mort Volodia, vous n'y mettrez pas un pied.

La Directrice referma la bouche d'un air compréhensif. Alva se frotta les yeux, soudain rattrapée par sa fatigue, mais continua :

– Quand à la croix de l'Abysse, la clef, elle est dans le parc, cachée entre les racines du saule près du lac. Je vous conseille de la récupérer aussi. Père m'a dit qu'avec la clef, il pouvait recréer l'Examus. Oh, et je vous conseille de renforcer les défenses de Poudlard contre les Animagi. Oncle Etienne… Je veux dire, Etienne Duncan est Animagus, il se transforme en pinson. C'est sans doute comme ça qu'il a traversé toutes les défenses et a placé ce putain de Portoloin.

– Alva, ton langage ! la réprimanda Lévine.

– Désolée.

Alva se frotta à nouveau les yeux. Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, faisant ressortir ses cernes et son air fatigué.

– J'irai voir le père d'Anaïs à la première heure demain, dit doucement McGonagall. Mais j'aimerai pouvoir lui dire ce qui s'est passé exactement. Est-ce que vous vous sentez le courage de me le raconter ?

Alva ouvrit la bouche, mais McGonagall leva la main pour l'interrompre.

– Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me le dire maintenant. Je sais que ça dois être dur. Vous avez vécu des choses difficiles.

Alva se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regardant ailleurs. Draco aurait voulu lui poser une main sur l'épaule, mais la jeune fille était du côté de son bras cassé, le gauche. Au lieu de ça, le Serpentard blond riva son regard sur la Directrice.

– Je vais vous le raconter. Mais plus tard.

Alva lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, et McGonagall hocha la tête. Potter toussota timidement :

– Et pour Jack ?

La jeune fille rousse rebondit aussitôt sur le sujet :

– Entre son père à Azkaban et sa mère à St. Mangouste, il ne pourra jamais se débrouiller seul. Surtout avec… Sa blessure. J'y ai beaucoup pensé.

– Quand exactement as-tu trouvé le temps de penser ? demanda Mikhaïl avec scepticisme. Tu étais censée dormir, Alva.

– Je vais faire des cauchemars si je dors, dit sèchement la Serdaigle. C'est la première fois que je tue un homme.

Il y eut un grand, grand silence, extrêmement lourd et inconfortable. Finalement, Alva se racla la gorge et continua :

– J'ai discuté du cas de Jack et de Theo avec Lévine. Demain, un Guérisseur viendra de Nikititch pour faire à Jack une prothèse de bras.

– Nikititch ? interrogea Draco.

– L'équivalent Russe de St. Mangouste, Mr Malefoy, lui expliqua rapidement McGonagall avant de reporter son attention sur Alva. Mais les prothèses coûtent un certain prix…

– Je sais. Et encore, je ne parle pas d'un crochet mais d'un vrai bras articulé en métal. Ça vaut une fortune. Mais je paierai. Père était riche.

– Mais cet argent te revient, objecta Lévine. Comme je me suis tué à te le dire, tu ne…

– Sois je le donne à Jack, sois je le balance dans le premier lac venu. Je n'en veux pas de son argent maudit. Je ne veux rien de lui.

– Moi je veux bien avoir ce qui restera de tes économies alors, blagua Lévine. Je te promets que j'en ferai bon usage. Sauver des orphelins, tout ça.

Alva le regarda d'un air franchement dubitatif, et Mikhaïl leva les yeux au ciel. Lévine secoua la main comme pour chasser les éventuels arguments qu'ils pourraient lui opposer.

– Tu me connais, je suis gentil comme tout. L'amour, le bonheur et les cookies sont ma spécialité.

– Lévine, tu es assez riche comme ça, sourit la Russe. En plus, tu n'as rien d'altruiste et tu es un égoïste. Oh, et tu es le petit-fils d'un mage noir et je n'ai aucune preuve que tu n'en sois pas un toi-même.

Lévine lui retourna un sourire plein de dents. Oui, définitivement, l'aîné des Koenig évoquait un jeune lion dans toute sa splendeur. Nonchalant et sûr de sa toute-puissante.

– Bref, lâcha Alva en reportant les yeux sur la Directrice. Pour Theo, c'est plus compliqué. Rogue n'a laissé nulle part la recette de la Tue-Loup.

– Son tableau doit la connaître, dit McGonagall avec un froncement de sourcil. Reste à trouver quelqu'un d'assez compétent pour la faire.

– Je la ferai ! proposèrent Alva et Draco simultanément avant de se fusiller du regard.

– Je le ferai, insista Draco. Je suis plus douée que toi en Potions.

– Je suis aussi forte que toi en Potions !

– Oui, mais il y a moins de chances que Rogue me crie dessus.

Alva marqua un temps d'arrêt et Harry gloussa. La Russe, sans quitter son air méditatif, lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes et le rire stoppa net. Finalement, la jeune fille acquiesça à contrecœur, avant d'avancer :

– Et pour le reste de sa scolarité ? Vous n'allez pas le renvoyer parce que c'est un loup-garou ?

– Il y a la Cabane Hurlante, dit précipitamment Potter alors que la Directrice allait répondre. Theo pourra y passer les pleines lunes : cet endroit a été créé pour ça après tout.

– Mr Nott ne verra pas sa scolarité interrompue, acquiesça la Directrice. Et le secret sera gardé : seuls vous serez au courant.

Les trois élèves soupirèrent de soulagement. McGonagall retint un imperceptible sourire, et au fond de ses yeux apparu une lueur intriguée. Trois jours plus tôt ces trois-là ne pouvaient pas s'entendre… Finalement, peut-être que les choses pouvaient évoluer.

– Je vais faire en sorte que cette histoire soit dévoilée, expliquée et se soit un peu tassée avant la rentrée. Il reste une dizaine de jours avance cela. Voulez-vous rentrer chez vous ou rester ici ?

– Je reste ici, répondit Alva sans hésiter.

Au même instant, Lévine et Mikhaïl dirent d'une même voix :

– Elle reste ici.

Alva leur lança un regard blasé, puis posa les yeux sur Draco. Ils s'observèrent un instant, un message silencieux passant entre eux, puis Alva tourna son regard vers Mikhaïl :

– _Sjer_ Koenig… Et les autres ? Peuvent-ils rester aussi ?

– Évidemment, fit Mikhaïl en haussant les épaules. Ils sont tous les bienvenus. De toute façon Jack Sloper devra rester ici pour que sa prothèse soit placée…

– Est-ce que Cathy pourra venir ici ? demanda Alva en regardant les deux Koenig d'un air suppliant.

Le visage de Mikhaïl s'adoucit considérablement. C'était presque surprenant. Cet homme n'avait pas la dangerosité apparente de Lévine ni l'énergie d'Astrid. Il respirait le calme et la compréhension, la sécurité. C'était un père comme ça qu'Alva aurait dû avoir, pas un psychopathe comme Andreï Netaniev.

– D'accord.

Lévine leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant :

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas quand c'est moi qui fait le regard suppliant ?

Potter se racla la gorge, embarrassé, et McGonagall anticipa sa demande avec un froncement de sourcil contrarié :

– Vous ne pouvez pas revenir à Poudlard, Mr. Potter. Je suis désolée mais votre présence contribuerait à accroître l'agitation.

– Tout le monde voudra t'entendre dire que tu as tué un nouveau méchant, ricana Malefoy.

Potter grogna, embarrassé. Alva bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Aussitôt Lévine quitta son poste derrière le fauteuil de son père et alla se placer derrière la jeune fille d'un geste protecteur :

– Maintenant, je vous ferais remarquer qu'il est quatre heures du matin et que ça va faire vingt-six heures que vous n'avez pas fermé l'œil, tous les trois.

Potter et Alva se levèrent docilement. Draco, lui, resta assis. Quand Lévine lui jeta un regard menaçant, le Serpentard haussa un sourcil pour montrer qu'il n'était clairement pas impressionné, et lâcha :

– La Directrice doit savoir ce qui s'est passé.

– Draco, tu n'es pas obligé de… tenta Alva.

– Vas dormir. Tu ressembles à un cadavre fraîchement déterré.

Alva leva les yeux au ciel :

– Décidément tu sais parler aux filles…

Mais, cette fois, elle se laissa entraîner hors de la pièce par Lévine, sous le regard amusé de Draco. Puis le Serpentard posa les yeux sur la Directrice et Mikhaïl Koenig, toujours assis en face de lui, et le sourire disparut. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Inspira. Et se lança.

– L'entrée du souterrain était cachée dans une ancienne salle de classe du troisième étage…

**oOoOoOo**

Durant la nuit, les blessés furent tous déplacés dans des chambres d'invités. Après son entrevue –très longue– avec McGonagall, Draco avait rejoint la sienne, guidé par un elfe de maison. Il tenait à peine debout. Il s'était effondré sur le matelas, notant avec un pâle sourire que la chambre était dans les tons verts, et avait sombré dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, il s'éveilla tard, presque à onze heures. Vulphy lui apporta un plateau contenant son petit-déjeuner, et l'informa de la situation des autres.

Jack, placé en coma artificiel, était actuellement opéré par les Guérisseurs, et était donc resté dans l'infirmerie. Sa prothèse de bras serait achevée le lendemain, peut-être le surlendemain s'il y avait des complications. Mais c'était en bonne voie. Alva avait voulu le meilleur pour lui.

Ryan n'était plus ici. Il s'était réveillé avait l'aube, sans doute pendant que Draco faisait son rapport à la Directrice. En tous cas, le Serdaigle avait attendu que Draco ait quitté la pièce, puis il avait abordé McGonagall et avait demandé à rentrer chez lui. Il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer et la Directrice n'avait pas pu refuser.

Draco aurait préféré qu'il reste. Après tout, Ryan était leur ami, son ami. Mais il venait de perdre la fille qu'il aimait… Il aurait besoin de temps pour l'accepter.

David allait bien. Il était l'un de ceux qui s'en tirait le mieux. Theo aussi, malgré sa morsure. En fait, il semblait avoir décidé de surmonter cette épreuve. Mikhaïl leur avait indiqué la direction de la bibliothèque et les deux amis s'y trouvaient, épluchant sans doute tout le rayon consacré aux loups-garous.

Potter était aux écuries, avec Lévine. Draco trouva cette information surprenante jusqu'au moment où Vulphy lui expliqua que l'aîné des Koenig, très habile sur un balai et amateur de sensations fortes, était sans doute en train de discuter de vol avec le Gryffondor. Peut-être même avait-il mis Potter au défi de monter l'un des Sombrals qu'ils gardaient dans les écuries… Lévine lui faisait penser à un lion, mais après tout, les lions sont des félins. Des félins joueurs qui plus est.

Quant à Alva… Vulphy se montra réservé sur ce sujet. En décodant ce que l'elfe lui disait, Draco en déduisit qu'Astrid tenait farouchement à protéger son amie, et avait donné à l'elfe des consignes claires pour que les anglais n'importunent pas la jeune fille aux arums.

Qui, actuellement, n'avait plus d'arums.

Mais Draco connaissait bien Alva, et il n'eut pas besoin que l'elfe lui dise où elle était. Alva avait besoin d'air, Alva avait besoin d'espace. Elle s'était réfugié dans la forêt quand elle avait sut que son père était en vie. Elle ne s'était rassérénée qu'une fois dans le parc, le jour où Stensenn l'avait menacée de mort. Alva avait besoin d'immensité, de vent, de ciel et de nuages. Alva avait besoin de sortir.

Alva était dehors.

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, Draco s'habilla donc chaudement. C'était assez difficile avec son bras dans le plâtre, mais il s'en sortit. Puis, empruntant la même porte-fenêtre que la veille, il gagna le parc et se mit à chercher son amie.

Ce ne fut pas long. Des cris et des rires résonnaient un peu plus loin dans le parc, et le Serpentard se dirigea sans hésiter dans cette direction.

Un loup de neige bondit juste devant lui, lui tirant un hoquet de surprise. L'animal le regarda, impavide, puis disparu dans les fourrés enneigés. Un instant plus tard, deux autres loups de neige –d'une autre race ceux-là, plus petits et à la fourrure plus dense– passèrent comme des éclairs à la poursuite de l'autre loup.

Draco haussa un sourcil, puis éleva la voix pour être bien entendu :

– Utiliser l'_Arma Diana _pour une bataille de neige, que c'est puéril !

Il y eut un silence… Puis il se prit une boule de neige en plein dans la nuque, lui arrachant un glapissement. Il se retourna juste au moment où Alva surgissait de derrière un arbre, une boule de neige à la main. Elle portait un bonnet en fourrure blanche saupoudré de neige.

– Tu ne disais pas ça à Pré-au-Lard, sourit la Russe.

Elle avait toujours les traits tirés. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Draco savait que Lévine lui avait laissé une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, mais il doutait qu'elle l'ait prise. Après avoir torturé Rowle, Draco avait reçu une potion de ce type, discrètement offerte par Rogue. Il n'y avait pas touché. Il se dégoûtait trop pour espérer la paix.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses idées noires, et rétorqua :

– Parce que j'étais dans le même camp que toi.

– Les deux affreux Mangemorts contre le reste du monde, hein ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, et Draco ricana :

– Exactement. Où est l'autre ?

– Astrid ? Derrière toi.

Au même instant, une quantité surprenante de neige fut déversée dans le col du Serpentard, qui poussa un petit cri aigu et se retourna d'un bloc. Astrid, ses cheveux blonds volant autour d'elle et ses yeux bleus pétillants d'amusement, s'éloignait en riant à gorge déployée.

– Mais vous êtes folles ! s'exclama Draco en se tortillant dans tous les sens pour enlever la neige de son haut.

Il entendit un bruit mou et se retourna à nouveau. Alva venait de s'effondrer de rire, secouée de gloussements presque hystériques, les larmes aux yeux. Entre deux hoquets hilares, elle réussit à bredouiller :

– Draco Malefoy qui se _tortille_…

– Je ne me _tortille_ pas ! s'indigna Draco en arrêtant de bondir.

Mais la neige était toujours froide dans son dos, et il remua les épaules pour s'en débarrasser. Alva retomba dans la neige en hurlant de rire.

– On dirait un asticot sous LSD !

– Un quoi ?! s'égosilla Draco, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Et Alva riait, riait, riait. Un rire presque nerveux, presque dément, qui ne s'arrêtait pas un rire si sec, cassé et fou qu'il ressemblait à des sanglots. Et puis ce fut réellement des sanglots, lourds et déchirants, les pleurs lancinants de quelqu'un qui craque et se brise.

Avant de s'en rendre réellement compte, Draco avait posé un genou en terre et se penchait auprès d'elle. Astrid également. La blonde lui jeta un regard méfiant tout en enlaçant la rousse qui pleurait, et Draco se redressa, incertain.

Il savait qu'Alva et Astrid avaient un lien très privilégié. Les Koenig avaient été la famille adoptive de la rousse, après tout, et Astrid et elle avaient passé toute leur scolarité ensemble. Mais il pensait… Il croyait… Il espérait être important pour elle, lui aussi.

Mais Alva le retint, agrippant sa manche du bout des doigts, sans un mot et sanglotant toujours comme si elle ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Astrid sembla surprise un instant. Mais ça ne fut qu'un instant. Et ensuite, elle ne protesta pas quand Draco referma maladroitement son bras indemne autour d'Alva, la berçant d'un geste instinctif.

Draco s'était rarement sentit aussi perdu et gêné. Quand Alva s'était effondrée dans la forêt, après avoir apprit que son père était toujours en vie, elle n'avait versé que quelques larmes silencieuses, et ils avaient tous les deux faits comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Alva aurait eu mille bonnes raisons de fondre en larmes depuis qu'il la connaissait. La persécution des enfants de Mangemorts qui la révoltait. Sa peur quand Potter avait révélé à mots couvert qu'il savait que son père était un Mangemort. Son angoisse après s'être battue contre le Trio d'Or. Sa peur constante après le retour de son père. Sa méfiance et sa tension quand Stensenn était dans les parages. L'horreur quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle allait devoir plonger tête baissé dans les souterrains piégés. Le chagrin de devoir entraîner ses amis là-dedans. La peur dans les salles ensorcelées, la peur quand elle avait compris qu'ils avaient été piégés, la peur quand elle s'était retrouvée face à son père. Oui, Alva avait été jeté à terre des dizaines, des centaines de fois, et pourtant elle s'était toujours relevée sans une larme.

Par nécessité parfois. Par orgueil le plus souvent. Juste parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas d'être faible. Exactement comme lui. Et elle ne pleurait pas. Jamais.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il fallut un long moment pour qu'Alva se calme. Ni Draco, qui la tenait dans ses bras, ni Astrid, qui lui caressait doucement le dos en cercles apaisants, ne bougèrent durant ce temps. Puis finalement, Alva émit un son bas et tremblant qui ressemblait à un petit rire.

– Et moi qui m'étais jurée de ne plus m'humilier…

– Il n'y avait rien d'humiliant, dit doucement Astrid. Tu as le droit de pleurer.

Alva soupira, et se redressa en position assise. Draco la relâcha avec précaution, mais ne s'écarta pas. Ils étaient toujours épaule contre épaule, et la jeune fille n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais elle se blottit contre lui. Astrid riva son regard bleu sur le Serpentard, menaçante, et le blond ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de passer son bras sur les épaules d'Alva d'un geste protecteur.

– C'était un salaud, murmura la rousse.

– Je suis désolé, murmura Draco.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Ça lui semblait la bonne chose à dire. C'était vrai. Il était désolé, tellement désolé qu'elle souffre. Mais elle secoua la tête avec un rictus :

– Pourquoi serais-tu désolé ? Il t'a torturé. Il allait te tuer. Tu le hais.

Draco ne nia pas. Astrid, elle, toujours à genoux à côté de la rousse, prit doucement sa main.

– C'était ton père.

Alva renifla un petit coup, ce qui fit esquisser à Astrid et Draco une même moue un peu dégoutée, puis elle répéta à voix basse :

– C'était mon père. Il m'a élevée et protégée quand j'étais petite. Il me faisait des compliments, il me faisait me sentir jolie et importante. Il me donnait des conseils, il me laissait le regarder dans son laboratoire. Il était toujours là, et il ne m'ignorait pas, au fond, il me regardait, et il me protégeait. Et je l'aimais, même si c'était un mage noir, même s'il m'entraînait vers la magie noire… Et maintenant il est mort.

Astrid serra la main de son amie et lui dit quelque chose en russe, quelque chose que Draco ne compris pas et cela l'agaça. Mais Alva secoua la tête :

– Il a tué Anaïs. Jack ne sera plus jamais le même. Theo non plus. Et aucun d'entre nous. Sa mort est un soulagement, non ? Je ne devrais pas… Sa mort ne devrait rien me faire.

– Ecoute, la coupa Draco. Même si c'était un Mangemort, un salaud, même si c'était un meurtrier, c'était ton père. Ton père. Ton sang, ta famille, ta maison. Même s'il a fait des choses atroces, même si des gens le haïssent, tu te souviens de lui en tant que père. Il fait partie de toi. Sa mort t'a fait quelque chose. Personne n'a le droit de te dire le contraire.

Astrid le regarda, à la fois méfiante et intriguée, mais ce n'était pas elle que Draco observait. C'était Alva. Alva qui releva la tête et dont le regard bleu croisa le sien. Elle avait vraiment les yeux d'un bleu qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs, un bleu plein d'émotions, hypnotique et désarmant.

Et elle lui sourit.

– Merci.

**oOoOoOo**

– Elle a l'air de t'apprécier.

La voix d'Astrid était plate, comme si elle s'en désintéressait, mais Draco pouvait deviner la défiance et la curiosité derrière les apparences.

Lui et Astrid se trouvaient dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. En fait, Draco s'y était rendu un peu par hasard, laissant ses pas le guider. Après l'épisode du parc, ils avaient ramenée Alva à sa chambre et Draco avait retrouvé la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve sous son matelas. Astrid avait eu l'air presque choquée. Alva, elle, avait eu une grimace coupable. Et elle avait finalement accepté de la boire.

Une fois Alva endormie, Draco Malefoy avait erré un moment, sans but, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse ce couloir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'y était arrêté. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans l'infirmerie avant la fin de l'opération.

– Je sais, répondit-il tranquillement.

Autant Lévine lui faisait penser à un lion, royal et tranquille, autant Astrid lui évoquait un loup. Un peu comme Alva, d'ailleurs. Secrète et narquoise, toujours sur ses gardes, prête à montrer les crocs si on s'en prenait à sa meute, et d'une loyauté presque effrayante.

– Alva est un membre de ma famille. Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue.

Draco ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle. Il ne réfléchit même pas à sa réponse : ça sortit comme ça, tout seul, parce qu'il savait que si quelqu'un faisait du mal à Alva, il ferait bien pire que de le tuer.

–Si tu lui fais du mal, je t'en ferais mille fois plus.

Astrid le dévisagea longuement. Elle portait toujours son chapeau pointu de sorcière et sa cape assortie, noirs tous les deux, mais le reste de ses vêtements étaient dans les tons bleus et argent. Couleur de phénix.

– Tu l'aimes ?

Draco sursauta, pris par surprise, puis reprit ses esprits et lui adressa un sourire hautain :

– C'est une question inconvenante.

Mais Astrid continuait à le dévisager de son regard aux reflets d'acier, et Draco se sentit aussi mal à l'aise que quand Alva le fixait durant de longues minutes. Oui, vraiment, Astrid et Alva étaient faites pour s'entendre. Elles étaient deux louves.

Il détourna les yeux, et grommela de mauvaise grâce :

– Évidemment.

Astrid esquissa un mince sourire, et s'adossa comme lui au mur de l'infirmerie. De là, ils avaient une vue plongeante sur le parc. Les loups de neige d'Astrid et Alva, qui n'avaient pas levé le sort, continuait à folâtrer entre les arbres, se pourchassant quand ils rencontraient un membre de la meute adversaire.

– Alva et moi sommes très proches, commença Astrid. Seul sa mère et Volodia s'intéressaient un tant soit peu à elle, et ils n'étaient jamais là. Son père l'ignorait, obnubilé par sa magie noire, et Oswald et Borislav suivaient ses pas. Alors Durmstrang est devenu sa maison, et je suis devenu sa famille.

– Elle me l'a dit, acquiesça le Serpentard.

– Alors tu dois vraiment compter pour elle. En général, Alva ne laisse pas les autres deviner quelles sont ses faiblesses.

Draco resta silencieux. Les faiblesses d'Alva ? Il les connaissait par cœur. C'était les mêmes que les siennes. Être comparé à son père, devenir comme lui. Perdre ceux qu'il aimait, même s'ils lui avaient fait du mal. Être humilié, être seul. Devoir tuer.

– Alva est aussi devenu ma famille, continua Astrid. Je n'avais jamais été séparé de Lévine auparavant. Alva et moi avions toutes les deux besoin de reconnaissance, de protection… Et de liberté, j'imagine. Sans notre famille pour nous étouffer, nous avons grandi ensemble. J'avais un an de plus qu'elle, mais je me suis arrangée pour être dans sa classe en ratant magistralement ma seconde année. Comme ça, j'ai été obligée de la refaire… Dans la même classe qu'Alva.

– Ça, elle ne me l'avait pas dit, sourit Draco.

– Elle a toujours un peu culpabilisé pour ça. Ça m'était égal. J'adorais être avec elle. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Nous avons les mêmes centres d'intérêts, les mêmes passions, les mêmes affinités, les mêmes talents… Sauf en vol : je suis une championne, mais Alva se tétanise dès qu'elle approche un balai. Et on n'a pas le même talent en Runes, bien sûr. Alva est un _génie_ des Runes.

Astrid fit une pause et sourit, nostalgique, avant de prendre un air grave.

– Elle t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé durant sixième année ?

– Oui, acquiesça le Serpentard. Son père a emmené toute sa famille en Angleterre. Volodia et elle sont donc venus s'installer au manoir Koenig.

Astrid hocha la tête.

– C'est ça. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'Alva a commencé à changer. Elle était plus… Distante. Plus inquiète. Elle n'était plus aussi drôle ni aussi complice qu'avant. Et un jour, après les examens, je suis remontée au dortoir et j'ai vu ce petit mot. Elle est partie sans même me dire au revoir, pour se jeter à pieds joints dans un piège.

– Sa mère était morte, fit le blond avec un certain agacement.

– Elle aurait pu m'en parler ! Avant, elle m'en aurait parlé. Et quand elle s'est échappée, quand elle a réussi à revenir en Russie… Tout ce qu'elle a fait a été de prendre son argent et de s'enfuir à nouveau. Elle m'a écrit ensuite, bien sûr, mais… A présent, il y a ce mur entre nous. Je n'ai pas été capable de la rassurer, de la consoler, de la protéger. Toi, si.

Elle avait prononcé les derniers mots avec hargne, et Draco haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Astrid haussa les épaules, puis lui adressa un sourire gêné. C'était une grimace tellement typique d'Alva que le blond en eu un coup au cœur.

– J'imagine que je suis un peu jalouse.

Draco fut tiraillé entre la laisser mariner dans sa frustration et son anxiété, ou se montrer franc et jouer les psychomages avec elle. Finalement, il songea qu'Alva lui aurait démonté la tête si elle avait appris qu'il voulait laisser son amie se faire un sang d'encre, et poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

– C'est parce que elle et moi avons pas mal de choses en communs.

Astrid tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers lui, et Draco se résigna.

– Alva a eu une enfance très protégée, expliqua-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Comme toi, comme moi, comme plein d'autres. A l'abri de tout. Surveillés par nos parents, "_pourris-gâtés dans des châteaux_" selon sa propre expression. Et puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres est arrivé et… Nos vies se sont brisées en mille morceaux. Alva et moi avons tous les deux connus des choses dont tu n'as pas idée.

Astrid ouvrit la bouche pour protester, l'air terriblement vexée, en colère, mais Draco la coupa d'un ton sec :

– Oui, je sais que tu as déjà pratiqué la magie noire, que tu te bats contre des loups-garous, que tu travailles à un poste-clef, que tu monte à dos de griffon ! Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu te fais un petit coup d'adrénaline et tu penses que tu as défié la mort… Tu ne connais rien de la réalité de la guerre. Cette enfance protégée que les enfants de Mangemorts ont perdue, toi tu la vis encore. Sans jamais avoir eu à souffrir de la faim, sans jamais avoir eu à se terrer comme une proie, sans jamais avoir eu à subir ou à donner la torture. Sans jamais être seul, sans avoir à faire des choses qui te répugnent pour protéger la vie de ta famille. Tuer ou torturer un homme est très différent de le faire à un animal. C'est horrible. Tu ne peux pas oublier. Tu ne peux pas _l'accepter_, à moi d'être un monstre. Et ça te bouffe, morceau par morceau. Des mois, des années peuvent passer, et tu réveilleras toujours d'un cauchemar où tu reverras ce que tu as fais, et tu en seras toujours aussi malade. Tu peux regretter tant que tu veux, rien ne sera jamais pareil.

Il reprit sa respiration, fusillant du regard Astrid qui le fixait avec stupéfaction, et acheva d'une voix glaciale :

– Toi, tu es toujours une gamine pourrie-gâtée dans un château. Alva, moi, tous les autres, nous sommes déjà des adultes. Alors venir geindre parce que ta copine n'est plus aussi écervelée qu'avant, c'est un peu puéril tu ne trouves pas ?

Astrid resta muette quelques secondes, visiblement stupéfaite. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui réponde sur ce ton chez elle. Finalement, elle maugréa :

– Alva n'est pas comme ce que tu décris.

– Alva est comme moi, trancha Draco. Elle se croyait intouchable et a été rabaissée plus bas que terre. Ce genre de choses fait mûrir très vite. Tu devrais être fière qu'elle croie assez en toi pour espérer que tu acceptes ce qu'elle est devenue.

– J'accepte ce qu'elle est devenue ! s'indigna Astrid de plus en plus furieuse.

– Non, répliqua Draco avec hargne. Tu la regardes et tu vois ton amie de Durmstrang, celle qui dessinait en cours et qui avait des arums dans les cheveux, qui riait quand vous faisiez une blague à quelqu'un et qui se laissait entraîner dans tes bêtises. Ce n'est plus elle. Maintenant elle regarde derrière son épaule quand elle entend un bruit, elle cesse de respirer quand on parle de meurtres et de tortures. Elle a grandi, et tu devrais faire de même.

Astrid cessa de respirer. Ses yeux bleus clairs étincelaient et Draco se demanda si elle allait lui jeter un sort. Qu'importe, il était prêt : depuis son réveil sa baguette n'avait pas quitté sa main.

– Tu as un sacré culot Malefoy, cracha la Russe.

– Et toi tu n'as que de l'orgueil, cingla le Serpentard. Si tu n'es là que pour te plaindre de ton sort, va-t'en. J'ai un ami qui s'est fait torturer et mutiler et je veux avoir de ses nouvelles dès qu'un Guérisseur sortira de cette foutue pièce.

Pendant une poignée de secondes, Astrid sembla vouloir lui envoyer sa main dans la figure. Puis elle croisa les bras. Draco reconnu le geste : Alva faisait le même quand elle voulait refouler sa colère, comme si ce mouvement l'assurait qu'elle ne frapperait pas son interlocuteur. La jeune fille respira profondément, et finit par lâcher :

– Alva est mon amie. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

– Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire pour ça, rétorqua Draco. Alva est différente de celle que tu as connue. A toi de t'y adapter.

Astrid hocha la tête, lentement. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur le visage de Draco. Finalement, elle poussa un long soupir.

– Tu ressembles à Lévine.

– Moi ? s'étonna le Serpentard. Pas du tout. Ne le prend pas mal, mais ton frère est réellement effrayant.

– Je sais, fit Astrid d'un air rêveur. Imposant, charismatique, puissant, mystérieux. Lévine est incroyable. Il lui suffit d'entrer quelque part et de parcourir la salle du regard pour que tous les regards se tournent vers lui avec respect. Tu as quelque chose qui me fait penser à lui.

– Peut-être parce que je suis blond, plaisanta Draco qui se détendait peu à peu.

– Non. C'est juste quelque chose comme… Une sorte de solidité intérieure. Quelque chose quand on te regarde. Comme si c'était marqué au-dessus de ta tête que tu ne laisseras personne te barrer la route…

– J'ai l'air de ce genre de personne ? ricana Draco.

Astrid haussa les sourcils :

– Je t'ai dis à peine deux phrases et tu m'as démontré que je t'emmerdais, que j'étais une gamine et qu'Alva était ta propriété privée. Donc oui.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça ! s'horrifia Draco.

– C'était clairement sous entendu. Tu sors avec elle ?

– Mais non !

– Tu es amoureux alors ? fit Astrid d'un ton taquin.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je ne répondrai pas à cette question sans la présence de mon avocat.

Astrid éclata de rire, amusée, et se plaça soudain face à lui. Elle était de la même taille que le Serpentard, et ce dernier songea machinalement qu'elle devait faire quelques centimètres de plus qu'Alva. La Russe aux longs cheveux blonds le fixa d'un air grave, ses yeux bleus pétillant d'amusement.

– En Russie, le salut conventionnel c'est le baiser sur la bouche, mais les Anglais sont beaucoup trop coincés… Donc je vais me contenter de ça.

Sans prendre garde à l'air horrifié de Draco quand elle avait mentionné le baiser sur la bouche, Astrid lui tendit la main :

– Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Astrid Ludivina Koenig, fille du très riche Sang-Mêlé Mikhaïl Koenig, et petite-fille du mage noir Gellert Grindelwald. Actuellement employée au Ministère de la Magie, Département de la Cohabitation des Espèces, section Loups-Garous. Je suis une joueuse de Quidditch géniale, j'adore monter à dos de griffon depuis que j'ai eu Zanor pour mes neuf ans, je n'aime pas les gens en général, et je cohabite avec un phénix des glaces.

Draco retint un éclat de rire. Oui, il pouvait vraiment voir pourquoi Alva adorait Astrid. Cette fille était tout ce qu'Alva avait été et aurait pu devenir. Energie et fraîcheur, volonté et insouciance. Il serra sa main tendue, et se présenta à son tour :

– Je m'appelle Draco Aurelius Malefoy, fils du Mangemort Lucius Malefoy et héritier d'une longue lignée de Sang-Purs tous blonds, riches et mortellement bornés. Actuellement en huitième année à Poudlard, Serpentard et héritier ruiné. Futur riche homme d'affaire, avenir un peu incertain. Je suis un très bon Attrapeur quand je n'ai pas le bras cassé, j'ai un serpent tatoué sur le bras, je suis très bon en combat avec ma baguette, je n'aime pas non plus les gens, et je trouve qu'Alva est une brute mais je l'adore.

Un franc sourire éclaira le visage d'Astrid. Et Draco songea que peut-être, ça ne serait pas si difficile de devenir ami avec elle.

.

.

.

**A propos :**

Une image de Lévine ici… Enlevez les tirets et les espaces pour avoir le lien :

h-t-t-p : /-/-i10-.-servimg-.-c-o-m-/u/f10/14/74/72/16/-lavi ne-10-.-j-p-g

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	24. Retour à Poudlard

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Oh là là **Jude June** le pavé que tu m'as écris x) Et que de compliments ! Mes chevilles gonflent là xD Je suis ravie que ça t'ai autant plus. Moi, personnellement je suis anti-Rogue/OC, parce que le grand amour de Severus (qui fait une grande partie de sa personnalité) c'est Lily. Et c'est définitif. Mais bon, chacun ses goûts :)

**Dess**, je te rajoute au fan-club d'Astrid (cette fille est géniale) ! Et oui, Alva devait bien craquer un jour ou l'autre, ça va faire vingt-trois chapitres que je lui mets des tartes dans la gueule xD

Merci à **Stragaboum** et **Queenbd** qui ont récemment découvert ma fic x)

Et** Don-jul**, un autre fan des Koenig ! Et oui, Astrid, c'est totalement une Alva immature. Et elle rappelle aussi un peu Draco. Lévine aussi ressemble à Draco. Tu as vu juste, c'ets un peu pour ça qu'Alva craque pour lui... Parce que (attention info exclusive) Lévine a été le premier béguin d'Alva ! Eh oui ! Bon, son béguin actuel c'est une autre histoire (sur le plan émotionnel Draco et Alva sont deux vrais handicapés), mais on verra par la suite ce qui se passe... x)

.

* * *

.

**L'inspiration est VRAIMENT une pute insomniaque**. Ouais, je confirme. L'inspiration, c'est le truc qui te réveille à deux heures du mat' et te fait taper frénétiquement des notes sur ton iPod jusqu'à cinq heures, sachant que tu te lève à sept heures pour aller crapahuter en plein soleil sur un chemin caillouteux et traître qui monte et qui descend.

Du coup je vais reprendre du début "_Renouveau_" que j'avais fini, et y insérer une intrigue "secondaire" à propos d'un courant politique nouveau qui alarme beaucoup les parents des gamins... Et je vais écrire un bonus sur Nathan qui est un personnage qui mérite d'être creusé. Eh oui. Je commencerai jamais la deuxième année à ce rythme là !

.

Bon ! Sinon, je suis archi-supra-heureuse d'être revenue, d'avoir retrouvé mon ordi chéri, et d'avoir PLEINS de nouveaux mails : des review, mais aussi des chapitres à lire, des réponses à des MP, la correction d'un chapitre... Bref, i am happy x)

.

Pour ce chapitre, vous aurez à mots couverts (mais très couvert) quelques infos sur Stensenn. Entre autres pourquoi il est devenu prof à Poudlard, alors que c'était un gros naze pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Un Patronus offert à celui qui devine x)

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**.**

**Retour à Poudlard**

**.**

L'opération de Jack fut un succès, et il se réveilla de son coma artificiel avec un nouveau bras. Ses mouvements avec étaient extrêmement maladroits et il lui faudrait sans doute des mois de rééducation, mais au moins il n'était pas infirme.

Le même jour, Alva alla récupérer l'Orbe Pourpre dans les ruines du manoir Netaniev. Elle y alla seule, et nul ne sut ce qu'elle y avait fait. Mais quand elle revint, elle semblait… En paix. Suite à l'avis de plusieurs spécialistes, l'Orbe fut scellé dans un coffre matelassé que Mikhaïl Koenig était le seul à pouvoir ouvrir, et enfermé dans un coffre de Gringotts.

Puis Cathy débarqua au manoir Koenig. Dès lors, devinant qu'Alva avait besoin de tranquillité, la petite rousse partagea son temps entre sa cousine et Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier, de son côté, accepta cet état de fait avec tranquillité. Il aimait bien la petite Serdaigle, elle ne le gênait pas. Et il y avait trop à faire pour s'ennuyer.

Theo fut incroyablement soulagé de voir que son ami l'acceptait encore maintenant qu'il était devenu un loup-garou. Le Serpentard blond passa beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque avec lui et David –le Poufsouffle ne quittait pas Theo d'une semelle, le veillant comme une mère-poule–, découvrant avec stupeur que les deux tiers des livres étaient en anglais et rivalisaient avec la complexité des ouvrages de Poudlard.

Draco pouvait aussi rester durant des heures avec Alva et Astrid. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, de sorts et de maléfices, d'anecdotes stupides. Draco en apprit de bonnes sur les frasques des deux filles à Durmstrang, et Astrid hurla de rire quand Draco lui raconta avec emphase les cours de Défense du Club, son récit ponctué de remarques par les deux Hawking. Bien sûr, ils sortaient souvent : Astrid et Alva semblaient avoir le même besoin d'espace. Draco faisait avec. Son bras cassé l'empêchait de participer à des activités physiques, même si ce n'était qu'une bataille de boules de neige, à son grand agacement. En revanche, il fut très soulagé d'avoir une telle blessure quand Astrid lui proposa de monter Zanor… Le griffon était aussi grand qu'un poney. Et, autant il se frottait contre Alva et Astrid comme un chat, autant il toisait Draco comme si c'était un steak faisandé.

Draco passa aussi beaucoup de temps avec Lévine. Le grand Russe était fascinant. Puissant, mystérieux, chaleureux, toujours un sourire en coin et l'air d'avoir un coup d'avance. C'était le parfait mélange du courage et de la noblesse des Gryffondors, alliées à l'intelligence et la sournoiserie des Serpentards.

A la grande surprise du Serpentard blond, il était facile de devenir ami avec Lévine, mais il était également facile de s'entendre avec Potter. Le Russe fut sans doute l'élément-clef qui rapprocha les deux anciens ennemis. Lévine pouvait parler Quidditch durant des heures, un sujet qui les rapprochait tous les trois, et il allait finesse et bravade d'une manière surprenante. Potter et Draco étaient fascinés par lui. Un jour, Potter lança négligemment que Lévine lui faisait penser à un certain Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne tourne mal, et qu'il était ravi de l'avoir dans son camp plutôt qu'en face. Draco ne comprit pas la plaisanterie, mais Lévine esquissa un sourire narquois pour toute réponse, avant de lancer un grand débat sur les Tornades de Tutshill.

Lévine subjuguait tout le monde, et il en usa allégrement pour obliger les deux rivaux à passer du temps ensemble sans se battre.

Huit jours après la visite de McGonagall, Potter et Draco étaient en train de jouer aux échecs sorciers dans le salon, sous l'œil attentif de Lévine, quand Astrid fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce :

– Le journal !

Lévine lui fit signe de se taire, tout à fait inutilement d'ailleurs. Les deux joueurs étaient bien trop absorbés par l'avancée du jeu.

– Ah ah, ton fou est dans la panade Malefoy !

– Ah, tu crois ? fit Draco en avança sa tour.

La pièce blanche écrabouilla la dame noire de Potter, qui en resta bouche bée, choqué. Draco ricana d'un air suprêmement satisfait, avant de se tourner vers Astrid. Derrière la jeune femme blonde venaient d'entrer Jack, David, Theo, Cathy et Alva. Apparemment leur hôte avait rameuté toute la bande.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Astrid agita le journal qu'elle tenait à la main et, avec un sursaut, les anglais reconnurent la _Gazette du Sorcier_. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds sourit avec satisfaction :

– Ça vient d'arriver par hibou, ça a donc dû paraitre le surlendemain de votre arrivée ici. Vous voulez que je vous le lise ?

– Tu n'y mettrais pas le ton, fit Alva avec mauvaise foi en lui enlevant le journal. Je vais le faire.

– Eh ! Rends-le-moi !

Theo leva les yeux au ciel, et attrapa au vol le journal, l'étalant sur la table du salon. L'article qui les concernait faisait la une. Au-dessus d'une photo de Poudlard –Merlin merci ce n'était pas une image de Potter– le titre s'étalait en grand :

_**Poudlard sauvé de justesse !**_

_« Il semblerait que la célèbre école de sorcellerie vienne tout juste d'échapper à un dangereux péril. Et à nouveau, Harry Potter serai mêlé à l'affaire. En effet, un Mangemort comptait bien s'introduire dans le château… Afin d'activer une malédiction ! Cette dernière, nommée "l'Orbe Pourpre", avait été volée et scellée dans un souterrain par le héros Severus Rogue, afin d'empêcher les partisans de Voldemort de l'utiliser. Après la mort du Directeur Rogue, plus personne n'était censé connaître l'existence de la malédiction… Mis à part son créateur, un Mangemort du nom d'Andreï Netaniev, présumé décédé._

_Malheureusement il s'est avéré que Netaniev avait survécu, et comptait bien déclencher l'Orbe Pourpre. Le fonctionnement de cette malédiction reste inconnu mais des sources fiables nous ont affirmées que son but était d'asservir la communauté non-magique._

_« "Une telle malédiction nécessite à la fois de longues recherches, un grand usage de la magie noire et peu de scrupules" affirme Philius Bailey, un expert en ce domaine. "L'Orbe Pourpre était sans nul doute le résultat d'une vie entière consacrée à l'idéologie de Vous-Savez-Qui"._

_« Un petit groupe d'élève a eu connaissance du retour du Mangemort grâce à la fille de ce dernier, une des nombreuses héroïnes oubliées de la guerre. Courageusement, ils se sont décidés à agir. Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter étaient vraisemblablement les têtes pensantes de cette équipe…_

– DE QUOI ?! rugit Alva indignée. C'est moi la tête pensante ! Potter et Draco, et puis quoi encore ? Y en a pas un pour racheter l'autre !

– Je savais qu'un jour mon génie serait reconnu, fanfaronna Draco.

Lévine tenta discrètement de lui écraser le pied, et l'aristocrate esquiva avec un sourire triomphant. Du coup, Astrid marcha joyeusement sur le pied de Draco au nom de la solidarité fraternelle, faisait ricaner Alva.

– Tu es quand même une héroïne, fit remarquer Jack.

– Héroïne _oubliée_, souligna la rousse en roulant des yeux. Ils donnent mon nom dans ce torchon ?

– Oui, fit Theo sans lever le nez de la feuille. Regarde un peu plus loin.

_« Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter étaient vraisemblablement les têtes pensantes de cette équipe de huit jeunes sorciers, mettant leurs différents de côté afin d'assurer le succès de leur mission. Parmi les élèves qui ont agi ce jour-là, la Directrice McGonagall a confirmé la présence de plusieurs enfants de Mangemorts, tels que Theodore Nott, David Jarvis, et Salvakya Netaniev-Hawking (la fille d'Andreï Netaniev). Mais on pouvait également compter Anaïs Hefez et Ryan Sullivan, qui n'ont jamais été mêlés à la guerre, ainsi que Jack Sloper, coéquipier de Quidditch et ami d'Harry Potter._

_Persuadé qu'il ne serait pas écouté par le corps enseignant, Severus Rogue a préféré confier la lourde tâche de la destruction de la malédiction à ses élèves. Il semblerait que les méthodes d'Albus Dumbledore soient devenues les siennes. Ce sont donc huit élèves qui se sont lancés à l'assaut de la cachette de l'Orbe Pourpre, une cachette protégée par des sorts de magie noire destinés à la mettre à l'abri de Voldemort en personne. _

_« Grâce à la protection de l'Elu, les huit élèves ont réussi à parvenir jusqu'à l'Orbe Pourpre et à le désactiver partiellement. Le beau-frère d'Andreï Netaniev, Etienne Duncan _(voir article et avis de recherche en page 3)_, les a néanmoins attaqué et a réussi à les enlever par Portoloin. Heureusement, Salvakya Netaniev-Hawking a réussi à faire sortir l'Orbe Pourpre du champ d'action du Portoloin._

_La Directrice McGonagall a refusé de nous décrire avec précision le lieu où les jeunes sorciers ont été détenus et ce qui leur est arrivé. Il nous est néanmoins possible de savoir que le Portoloin les a menés directement à Andreï Netaniev, en Russie, et que le Mangemort a tenté de leur extorquer la localisation de la malédiction. Nous avons confirmé le décès d'Anaïs Hefez, ainsi que graves blessures subies par Jack Sloper. Il est également certain que tous les étudiants ont subi le sortilège Doloris._

_« Andreï Netaniev était sur le point de tuer Draco Malefoy lorsqu'un des élèves l'a poignardé dans un geste désespéré. Profitant de la blessure du Mangemort, les jeunes sorciers ont fuit grâce à un Portoloin créé à la hâte, qui les a transporté en lieu sûr. La Directrice s'est refusée à tout commentaire sur ce supposé "lieu sûr", où ils semblent que les élèves survivants se trouvent toujours._

_« "Nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler" a déclaré Ronald Weasley, ami de l'Elu. "Mais nous savons que Harry est en sécurité et n'est pas blessé"._

_"Nous voudrions également remercier les élèves qui étaient là-bas avec lui" a aussitôt ajoutée Hermione Granger, elle aussi une proche du Survivant. "Sans eux, Harry ne s'en serai peut-être pas sorti. J'avais, non, _nous_ avions tort de comparer les gens comme Malefoy à leurs parents"._

– Est-ce que j'hallucine ou bien est-ce que Granger vient de me présenter quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à des excuses ? s'exclama Draco incrédule.

– Granger a un cerveau et sait s'en servir, répliqua David. Contrairement à Weasley.

– Ron n'est pas idiot, protesta Harry. Il est juste…. Très, très obstiné.

– Pensée figée, pensée figée ! fit doctement Alva. Et je te signalerais qu'il n'y a pas que Ronald, ta copine aussi est bornée.

– Et elle tient plus de la ventouse que de l'être humain, ajouta Draco à voix basse.

Harry fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu : inutile de reprendre les hostilités. Il laissa même Alva le bousculer un peu quand elle se pencha au-dessus du journal :

– Alors, la suite dit quoi ?

– On dit "_que dit la suite_", rectifia machinalement Draco. Et tu n'as qu'à lire.

_« Narcissa Malefoy s'est refusée à tout commentaire, se bornant à dire que son fils avait agi comme il le devait. Les parents des autres élèves impliquées, tout comme leurs amis, n'ont pas voulu répondre à nos questions, questions pourtant partagées par de nombreuses personnes._

_Où se trouvent les enfants ? Qu'est devenu Harry Potter ? Savait-il que la jeune Salvakya, qui suivait sa scolarité sous le nom de Hawking, était en réalité la fille d'un ennemi ? Ses amis, blessés, pourront-ils retourner à Poudlard ? Comment vont-ils tous ? Qu'est-ce qui a motivé les enfants de Mangemorts à prendre parti contre Netaniev ? Cette alliance ostensible entre l'Elu et eux était-elle planifiée depuis longtemps ?_

_« L'Ordre du Phénix s'est chargé personnellement de veiller à ce qu'Andreï Netaniev soit hors d'état de nuire, et il est désormais certain que ce dangereux Mangemort a été tué. Son complice, Etienne Duncan, est toujours en fuite. Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'un Mangemort probablement dérangé, dangereux et possédant la capacité Animagus à prendre la forme d'un oiseau, cette traque risque de ne pas être de tout repos. Le Ministère Russe et le Ministère Anglais travaillent en étroite collaboration pour mettre fin à sa sinistre carrière._

_Pour de plus amples informations à propos du nouvel acte héroïque de Mr. Potter, il semble qu'il faille attendre son retour à Poudlard… »_

Theo repoussa le journal avec un soupir, tandis que David poussait une exclamation horrifiée :

– Ils ont interrogé Simon ?!

– Relax, ton Poufsouffle de frère est aussi vicieux qu'un Gryffondor en train de perdre un match de Quidditch, le rassura Alva. Il les a probablement envoyé paître.

– Eh ! s'indigna Jack. Ce sont les Serpentards qui sont censés être vicieux !

– Comment est-ce que tu peux encore dire ça après avoir fréquenté Alva plus de six mois ? laissa tomber Theo en croisant les bras.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Alva, qui eut l'air gravement offensée. Cathy rit discrètement derrière sa main, tandis que Lévine, lui laissait échapper son habituel rire rauque et bas. Astrid sentit que le sujet partait sur un terrain dangereux –Alva n'était jamais longue à répliquer– et détourna la conversation :

– Vous partez demain après-midi, les Anglais. Vous voulez faire quelque chose de spécial ?

– Moi oui, dit soudain Draco. Je veux faire une course avec ta monstruosité.

– Zanor ? fit Astrid avec intérêt. Oui, bonne idée !

– Mauvaise idée, les tempéra Alva. Draco, tu as le bras cassé ! Il y a une limite entre le courage et la stupidité. Tu te prends pour Potter ou quoi ?

Harry renifla d'un air vexé, tandis que Draco haussait les épaules :

– Je serais prudent. Et cet animal me toise avec hauteur depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je ne peux pas le tolérer. _Personne_ ne toise un Malefoy avec hauteur.

– Un balai va plus vite qu'un griffon, objecta Cathy avec un froncement de sourcil. Draco, tu triches !

– Oh, mais je ne parle pas seulement d'une course de vitesse, fit Draco avec un sourire carnassier. On peut se courser dans le parc. Autour des arbres, avec ces fichus loups de neige collés à nos talons. Ça serait _drôle_, non ?

Alva et Astrid le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Leur expression était parfaitement identique, au grand amusement de Lévine. Finalement, la rousse secoua la tête :

– J'ai une très mauvaise influence sur toi…

– Qui vote pour la course ? lança Jack à la cantonade.

Tout le monde, sauf Alva, leva la main. Même Lévine, dont les yeux brillaient d'intérêt. Le grand Russe aux longs cheveux blonds proposa :

– Il y a plein de balais dans les écuries. Harry, si tu veux participer aussi…

– Et comment !

– Moi aussi, lança Jack.

– Tu es blessé…

– Draco a un bras dans le plâtre. Moi j'ai un bras tout neuf ! Je participe, c'est pas négociable.

– Moi aussi ! s'enthousiasma David.

– Bon, moi aussi alors, sourit Theo.

– Et moi ! rit Cathy en bondissant sur place.

Alva poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et croisa les bras. Elle voulut leur jeter un regard noir, mais l'effet fut complètement gâché par son sourire en coin :

– Je participe aussi, alors.

Draco fronça les sourcils :

– Ôtes-moi d'un doute : tu n'es pas nulle sur un balai ?

– Oh, mais si. Je monterai Zanor. Astrid prendra un balai. Lévine, tu joues aussi ?

– Évidemment ! s'exclama le jeune homme aussi excité qu'un gamin. Ça va être génial ! Venez, on va choisir nos balais !

La troupe quitta le salon d'un même mouvement, dans un brouhaha d'exclamations et de paroles joyeuses. Ils abandonnaient derrière eux le jeu d'échec inachevé et le journal, délaissé. Ils avaient encore une journée coupée du monde à savourer.

Et ils savourèrent.

Trois heures et demie plus tard, Alva, vautrée dans le canapé, laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Astrid qui était assise à côté d'elle. La blonde grogna mais ne bougea pas. Comme le reste des jeunes sorciers, elles étaient trop épuisées pour faire autre chose que de regarder le feu d'un air absent.

C'était le jeu sur balai le plus délirant auquel ils aient jamais joué. Ils ne devaient pas s'éloigner de plus de trois mètres du sol, et devaient faire un tour complet du parc. Les loups ne neige étaient toujours là, mais le pire, c'était les Sombrals que Lévine avait lâchés. Les effrayants chevaux noirs surgissaient de n'importe où, faisant sursauter les joueurs ou leur barrant la route. A bout de nerfs, Jack leur avait jeté un sort… Et les Sombrals l'avaient coursé sur la moitié du terrain. Délirant.

Astrid avait gagné le jeu haut la main, essentiellement grâce à Lévine qui s'était arrangé pour bloquer la route d'Harry. Le Gryffondor était arrivé troisième, le Russe hilare le précédant d'un mètre à peine. Derrière lui venait Draco, très fier de lui parce qu'il avait dépassé Zanor. Le griffon le talonnait de près, d'ailleurs. Puis Jack et David, qui se disputaient toujours pour savoir lequel était devant, puis Theo, puis enfin Cathy avaient franchi la ligne d'arrivée.

– J'suis fatigué…

– Ça arrive même aux meilleurs, Jack.

– Pfff, t'es bête.

Jack lança mollement un coussin à la tête de Draco. Le Serpentard rattrapa l'objet volant juste avant qu'il ne le heurte, puis bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Du coup, Harry bâilla aussi, avant de jeter un regard curieux au Serpentard blond.

– Tu as beaucoup changé, Malefoy.

– Pas tant que ça. Je passe moins de temps à entretenir les apparences dont tu te berçais si facilement, Potter, c'est la seule chose qui a changé.

– Ça et mon influence bénéfique, sourit Alva avant de bâiller à son tour.

– Qui a dit qu'elle était bénéfique ?

– Ingrat.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, serein, uniquement brisé par les craquements des flammes. Il n'était pas encore tard, mais la nuit était déjà tombée et les elfes de maison avaient allumés un feu dans l'imposante cheminée. Cette même cheminée devant laquelle ils étaient tous rassemblée : Astrid, Alva et Cathy, pêle-mêle sur le canapé Lévine avachi dans un fauteuil Harry assis sur une chaise, le menton dans ses mains et les coudes sur les genoux David allongé par terre, sur le dos, les yeux fermés et les mains sous la nuque et Theo et Jack se partageant un autre fauteuil, Draco assis à leurs pieds et son dos appuyé contre leurs jambes.

C'était étrange. Paisible. Reposant et confortable. Harry esquissa un petit sourire :

– Tu sais, Malefoy, on pourrait vraiment devenir amis. Pas seulement pour les journalistes et les Capuches Blanches, je veux dire.

Draco, qui avait fermé les yeux, souleva une paupière. Il posa un regard inquisiteur sur Potter, comme s'il cherchait à deviner son degré de sincérité. Depuis le canapé, la voix d'Alva leur parvint, déjà un peu endormie :

– Vous auriez pu vous en rendre compte il y a un bout de temps, déjà…

– Dit la fille qui comparait le Survivant à une serpillère en début d'année, laissa tomber Theo dans un bâillement qui dura dix bonnes secondes.

– De quoi ?!

– T'occupe, Potter, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

– Pourquoi une serpillière ?!

Alva redressa un peu la tête, l'air de se demander si ça valait le coup de répondre. Lévine leva les yeux au ciel, et dit d'un ton badin :

– C'est vrai que vu ta coiffure, le balai aurait été plus approprié.

– Ou la brosse à chiottes, ajouta généreusement Astrid.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? se hérissa le Gryffondor.

– Ils sont à la limite de l'insulte capillaire, laissa tomber David.

– Ne te vexe pas, sourit Theo. Mais chez les Serpentards, l'expression "coiffure Potter-post-Quidditch" désigne une coupe particulièrement affreuse.

Jack prit en pitié l'air horrifié de l'Elu, et orienta la conversation vers une autre victime :

– En parlant de cheveux, Draco, est-ce que tu es un vrai blond ?

Là, Draco ouvrit les deux yeux d'un coup, aussi réveillé que si on lui avait soudain crié dans l'oreille. Sa réaction était presque comique.

– D-De quoi ?! Mais bien sûr, crétin !

– Non, mais je me disais, si ça se trouve tu te décolores les cheveux…

– Jamais de la vie ! Les Malefoy sont blonds. C'est gravé sur le même gène que l'air hautain, le regard qui tue et la tendance à aller à Serpentard.

Plusieurs personnes gloussèrent. Ils taquinèrent encore Draco deux minutes, avant de s'en prendre à Theo et ses cheveux qui bouclaient, à David, à nouveau à Harry, puis à Alva, Astrid… Et parfois Harry et Draco se regardaient, et pensaient à quel point ça aurait été facile de transformer ces plaisanteries bon enfant en mots blessants et pleins de venin.

Mais le ton restait joyeux et les sourires demeuraient, et ils rejetaient leur vieille haine loin dans leur esprit.

**oOoOoOo**

Astrid serra une dernière fois Alva dans ses bras. La dure, l'inflexible, l'énergique Astrid avait presque les larmes aux yeux, alors que son amie s'apprêtait à entrer dans les flammes vertes de sa cheminée pour retourner à Poudlard.

La rentrée était le lendemain. Il était temps pour les élèves du château d'y revenir. Alva, comme tous ses amis, partait avec un sac rempli de cadeaux, et ça allait de la cape d'hiver aux confiseries russes. Les Koenig avaient le sens de l'hospitalité.

– Sois prudente, Alva.

– Mais oui, tu me connais.

– C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète !

Alva lui donna un petit coup de poing, faussement vexée, puis rejoignit les autres qui l'attendaient devant la cheminée. Mikhaïl lui adressa un sourire affectueux :

– On t'attend aux vacances d'été.

– Dépêchez-vous, s'impatienta Lévine. McGonagall doit déjà nous attendre.

L'aîné des Koenig avait été invité à Poudlard pour la journée, afin de discuter avec McGonagall. A la base l'invitation était destinée à son père, mais Mikhaïl avait du travail.

Agacée par l'attitude de Lévine, sa sœur lui donna un coup de pied vengeur qu'il esquiva en ricanant. Puis il attrapa Harry par un bras, Draco par l'épaule, et s'engouffra dans la cheminée. En pestant contre l'immaturité chronique des Koenig, Alva bondit dans le feu à son tour, vite suivie par Theo, Cathy, Jack et David.

Ils arrivèrent sur le tapis du bureau de la Directrice, se bousculant les uns les autres, et Jack tomba même les fesses dans la cendre. Theo l'aida à se relever en se retenant de rire, tandis que Lévine, le seul d'entre eux à être totalement impeccable, brossait une poussière imaginaire sur sa manche.

– Bienvenue à Poudlard, fit McGonagall en se levant de son bureau. Vous êtes pile à l'heure.

– Bonjour, madame la Directrice, fit poliment Lévine en inclinant la tête. Est-ce que Ryan Sullivan est déjà revenu ?

– Il devrait arriver d'ici cinq minutes, répondit la voix joviale de Dumbledore. Lévine Koenig, je suppose ?

Le regard perçant du Russe se posa sur le tableau, et un étrange sourire flotta sur ses traits.

– Lévine Gellert Koenig-Grindelwald, enchanté.

Dumbledore marqua un infime temps d'arrêt. Oh, il ne savait sans doute pas que c'était la mère de Lévine qui avait choisi son deuxième prénom… Alva leva les yeux au ciel, et murmura juste assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

– Vantard. Oh, bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue n'est pas là ?

En effet, le tableau du sombre Maître des Potions était vide. Au moment où elle posait sa question, Alva se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Rogue faisait tout pour éviter d'être dans la même pièce que Potter. Déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas de son vivant… Au moment de sa mort, Rogue avait donné ses souvenirs à Harry, et l'ancien Mangemort devait trouver ça très humiliant.

Dumbledore fut dispensé de répondre par un crépitement de flammes vertes, juste avant que Ryan ne fasse irruption de la cheminée. Tout comme Lévine, il était impeccable, son uniforme de Serdaigle dépourvu de la moindre trace de cendre. Ses traits étaient tirés et il avait d'énormes cernes, mais il semblait aller mieux que la loque humaine qui avait quitté le château des Koenig.

– Salut, sourit-il avec un reste de son ancien entrain. Tout baigne ?

Il y eut un court silence gêné, que Jack rompit avec une subtilité digne de sa Maison :

– Regarde-moi ça ! s'exclama-t-il en montrant son droit ganté de cuir noir. On dirait que j'ai un bras normal. Bon, sans le gant j'ai un peu l'air d'un cyborg, mais… Laissez-moi deviner, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un cyborg. C'est un homme à demi-robot… Oh, non, _robot_ non plus ça ne te parle pas. Ah, le manque de culture général des Sang-Purs…

Ryan rigola, et la tension dans la pièce s'évanouit. McGonagall se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention générale sur elle, avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air pincé.

– Bien. Mr. Koenig, je suis ravie de voir que vous avait accepté mon invitation. Nombre de mes collègues souhaitent également vous rencontrer. Jeunes gens, quand à vous, il est tant que vous retourniez dans vos salles communes respectives. Je vous conseille de vous en tenir à la version de l'histoire publiée dans la _Gazette_.

– Personne n'a besoin de savoir que je suis une meurtrière, ricana Alva avec un sourire tordu.

– Exactement, fit sèchement la Directrice. Maintenant, filez.

Les jeunes sorciers ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et détalèrent dans les escaliers. Une fois la porte du bureau refermée derrière eux, cependant, ils ralentirent. Quand ils auraient quitté ces escaliers, quand ils seraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la paix qu'ils avaient brièvement pu savourer serait finie… Ça serait à nouveau le chaos, les murmures, et le mot _Mangemort_ serait dit haut et fort sur leur passage. Alors, quand ils se trouvèrent en bas des marches, avant que le passage ne s'ouvre, ils échangèrent un regard hésitant.

– Bon courage les mecs, lança crânement Alva en ouvrant le passage.

– C'est un bon résumé, sourit Harry.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne, mis à part une élève adossé au mur d'en face, un parchemin et une plume à la main…

– Kim ?

La Serdaigle de huitième année leur lança un sourire éblouissant, écrivit un mot sur son parchemin –qui avait une légère teinte argentée–, puis le fourra dans son sac avant de s'avancer vers eux. Alva et Jack, les deux personnes les plus proches d'elle, n'eurent pas le temps de dire un mot avant de se retrouver engloutis par son étreinte.

– Bande de crétins !

Elle les relâcha puis serra contre elle quelqu'un d'autre, avant de jeter son dévolu sur une autre personne. Tout le monde eut droit à sa dose de câlin, même Harry, qui eut l'air un peu décontenancé. Puis la Serdaigle se jeta à nouveau sur Ryan, le serrant contre elle sans un mot, avant de les englober d'un regard inquiet :

– Vous allez bien ?

– Je t'ai écrit tous les jours pour te dire qu'on allait bien ! s'insurgea Alva.

– Deux lignes à peine !

– Mais on va _bien_ !

– Ça reste encore à voir, lança Blaise qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir. Hey Draco, il paraît que tu as joué les trompe-la-mort ?

Sur ses talons virent Nathan, Valerian, Luna, Simon, Justin, Chris… Toute la bande, en fait. Harry les regarda avec des yeux ronds, et Jack pouffa discrètement. Le Club avait ses propres moyens de communication.

– J'ai prévenu Ron et Hermione, les informa Luna d'une voix rêveuse. Bonjour tout le monde. Vous avez vu des Blancoksys en Russie ?

Alva préféra ne pas demander ce qu'étaient les Blancoksys, et se laissa chahuter par sa bande d'amis heureux de la revoir. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ginny, qui se jeta littéralement au cou du Survivant en hurlant son nom. Plusieurs membres du Club lui lancèrent un regard noir. Apparemment les amis d'Alva et ceux d'Harry n'étaient toujours pas en très bons termes.

Embarrassé, Potter la repoussa doucement et s'adressa à Alva :

– On se voit plus tard, Hawking. Et merci… pour tout.

– De rien, Potter.

Le Gryffondor les salua d'un salut poli de la tête, puis il s'éloigna, Ginevra Weasley toujours collé à son bras d'un air protecteur. Le Club les suivit un instant du regard, puis Blaise passa familièrement un bras sur les épaules d'Alva :

– Alors, quelle est la vraie version de l'histoire ?

– Quelle version ? se déroba Alva en se dégageant.

– Sérieusement. Un Portoloin ? Alors qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sait en faire ?

– D'accord, capitula Alva. Le Portoloin pour notre fuite, c'était Cirth. Le phénix des glaces de mon amie Astrid. Il peut transporter des gens d'un lieu à l'autre. Ça te va ?

– Non, contra Blaise avec un grand sourire. L'Orbe Pourpre resté dans les souterrains ? Aucun sens. Une intervention de l'Ordre du Phénix en _Russie_ ? Pas crédible.

– Comment Jack s'est retrouvé avec nouveau bras ? demanda à son tour Justin avec intérêt.

– Dans combien de temps est la pleine lune ? s'informa Simon d'un air taquin en regardant Theo.

– Et surtout, qui a donné le coup de couteau fatal à ton paternel ? reprit Blaise sans cesser de sourire.

Alva se tendit insensiblement à ses derniers mots, puis un sourire factice prit place sur son visage et elle s'éloigna du métis de Serpentard, tapotant son sac.

– Je vais ranger mes affaires. Les autres te raconteront ça.

– Je viens, dit promptement Draco. Il faut qu'on parle de notre binôme avant la rentrée.

Ils filèrent avant même que leurs amis aient le temps de le réaliser. En tournant à l'angle du couloir, ils entendirent la voix scandalisée de David :

– Blaise !

– Ben quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide !

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

Puis ils furent trop loin et les voix s'estompèrent. Draco poussa un long soupir, sa main valide agrippant son plâtre dans un geste de protection qui était devenu machinal.

– J'espère qu'ils auront le bon sens d'en parler dans la Salle sur Demande.

– Je fais confiance à Theo pour ça, fit doucement Alva. Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra en parler s'il risque d'être entendu… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

– Je voulais te dire merci.

Alva s'immobilisa. Draco posa un regard grave sur la jeune Serdaigle, et continua en pesant soigneusement ses mots :

– Ton père allait me tuer. Et tu m'as sauvé. Je sais ce que ça t'a coûté, et je ne t'en suis que plus reconnaissant. Alors merci.

Alva le fixa d'un air indéchiffrable, puis un mince, très mince sourire erra sur ses lèvres.

– Je ne l'aurais pas laissé te tuer.

Et ce fut tout.

Draco et Alva passèrent la journée à éviter les gens. Les rares fois où ils croisaient des élèves dans un couloir, on s'arrêtait, on les dévisageait. Les plus courageux leurs demandaient des détails. Les Serpentards et les Serdaigles, qui regardaient d'habitude d'un œil noir les deux enfants de Mangemorts, se montraient beaucoup plus amicaux qu'au début de l'année. Même les Gryffondors étaient polis, presque sympathiques. Plusieurs personnes tinrent à s'excuser auprès de Draco et Alva pour leur comportement, et les plus hypocrites –tels que Anthony Goldstein– affirmèrent qu'ils avaient toujours su de quel côté ils se trouvaient.

Globalement, la _Gazette_ n'avait eu que des répercutions positives. Alva s'étonna qu'un simple journal ait une telle influence…

Ils ne rejoignirent la Grande Salle que pour le dîner. Le Club au complet les attendait, à la table des Serdaigles. Stensenn n'était pas à la table des profs, leur faisait remarquer Theo d'un air joyeux. Peut-être était-il malade ? Ça aurait été splendide.

Plusieurs personnes, quand ils s'assirent, tendirent le cou pour espionner leur conversation. Mais Kim, Blaise, Theo et Justin, qui encadraient le reste du Club, distribuèrent allégrement les coups de pieds et les regards noirs, et les Serdaigles s'écartèrent prudemment, laissant au Club son espace vital.

La table des Gryffondors était plus silencieuse que d'habitude, mais pas mal de gens harcelaient Harry de questions chuchotées. Le Survivant semblait passablement exaspéré, tout comme ses deux amis et sa ventouse –pardon, sa petite amie.

McGonagall attendit que tous les élèves soient installés, avant de se lever et de s'éclaircir la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves :

– Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, les élèves ayant résolu l'affaire de l'Orbe Pourpre sont de retour parmi nous. Je vous prie de ne pas les harceler de questions. Certains détails de cette affaire doivent rester confidentiels. Suis-je bien claire ?

Un vague murmure d'assentiment lui répondit tandis qu'elle scrutait la salle d'un regard noir, puis la directrice se rassit. La nourriture apparu sur les tables et, profitant du brouhaha de conversations qui reprenait, Chris se pencha vers Alva :

– Je ne sais pas exactement ce que McGonagall leur a dit, mais tous les profs ont l'air d'être au courant. Pendant les vacances, ils n'arrêtaient pas de glisser des allusions comme quoi vos actions ont été héroïques.

– Surtout Slughorn, sourit Blaise. Il a passé son temps à répéter qu'il voulait absolument vous avoir tous les deux dans son club de Slug, Alva et Draco. Alva parce qu'elle est l'héroïne qui a empêché l'Orbe de tomber aux mains des méchants Mangemorts, et Draco parce que c'est la _tête pensante_ de l'équipe.

Les deux étudiants poussèrent un même gémissement catastrophé, sous le regard goguenard de Blaise. Justin donna un coup de coude au métis, dont le sourire s'évanouit brutalement quand il se tourna vers Alva :

– Désolé, pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été…

– Idiot, suggéra Kim.

– Grossier ? proposa Chris.

– Stupide, lança David.

– Je vous emmerde tous, grogna Blaise. Voilà, désolé Alva. Theo nous as tout raconté et euh… J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. C'était ton père après tout.

La Russe hocha la tête sans rien dire. Durant tout le repas, en fait, elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle ne rouvrit la bouche que bien plus tard, alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle tous ensemble. Stensenn et Lévine étaient en grande conversation dans le couloir, et nombre d'élèves leurs lançaient des regards curieux –avant de fuir dès que Stensenn posait les yeux sur eux.

– Ah, Alva ! s'exclama Lévine dès qu'il aperçut la rousse. Je venais te dire au revoir. Je repars en Russie dans dix minutes.

Il tendit la main et ébouriffa familièrement les cheveux de la jeune fille, avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur Stensenn. Aussitôt, son sourire s'évanouit et son visage devint un tantinet plus froid.

– Je discutais avec le professeur Stensenn d'un de nos amis communs.

– Volodia ?

– Non. Le Ministre de Russie.

Alva ouvrit la bouche en un O parfait, tandis que Stensenn se crispait. Les membres du Club tendirent le cou avec curiosité, tout comme plusieurs autres élèves que la discussion avait attirés. Lévine poursuivit avec une sombre satisfaction :

– Il sera ravi de savoir où vous vous trouvez. Au revoir, professeur, ce fut un plaisir.

Lévine s'éloigna avec un mince sourire, saluant au passage Harry qui faisait partie de l'attroupement qui observait Stensenn. L'enseignant semblait blême de rage. Alva ne s'en étonnait pas. Lévine était effectivement en bons termes avec le Ministre. Et comme Stensenn avait été un espion nullissime durant la guerre, si Lévine venait à monter le Ministre contre lui, l'enseignant pouvait dire adieu à tout retour possible en Russie : il aurait droit à un bon procès pour défection. Le Ministère Russe adorait se mêler des affaires des autres. Et des guerres des autres.

Stensenn tourna un regard noir vers Alva :

– Je constate que vos amis sont aussi imbus d'eux-mêmes que vous, Netaniev.

Alva serra les dents, se retenant très fort de lancer un sort à l'immonde bâtard qui venait de rappeler à tout le monde qu'elle était la fille d'un enfoiré d'assassin, et redressa le menton :

– Ils ont simplement conscience de leur valeur, _professeur_.

Elle avait quasiment craché le dernier mot, et elle aperçut plusieurs élèves se rapprocher avec avidité. Quel meilleur moyen de marquer le grand retour des héros que de se fritter avec le prof le plus détesté de Poudlard (_ex aequo avec Rogue_), je vous le demande ?

Et Stensenn était un très bon défouloir pour extérioriser toute la colère rentrée qu'elle ressentait encore.

– Vous devriez plutôt dire qu'ils ont un ego surdimensionné, Netaniev. Retenue, demain soir, à…

– Je suis désolée, mais nous sommes encore en vacances, professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas me donner de retenue.

Même Weasley –fille et garçon– observaient l'échange avec intérêt. Alva enfonça le clou avec une espèce de satisfaction malsaine :

– Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit _d'utile_ durant la guerre que vous devez vous en prendre à d'innocents élèves sous prétexte qu'ils sont plus dégourdis que vous.

Stensenn pâlit encore plus, fou de rage. Effectivement, il n'avait rien pu faire durant la guerre, pas même sauver Volodia, pas même empêcher Voldemort d'accéder à Grindelwald pour avoir la localisation de la Baguette de Sureau. Pour lui, se faire rappeler ce genre de choses devant une bonne trentaine d'élève tenait de l'humiliation totale.

– Trente points en moins pour Serdaigle ! cracha-t-il avant de faire volte-face et de s'éloigner à grands pas dans un envol de cape.

Alva grinça des dents en le regardant s'éloigner, furieuse, et marmonna :

– Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour lui jeter un sort…

– Il n'y a qu'à demander, sourit Draco.

Il agita sa baguette en ricanant, et sur le dos des robes noires de Stensenn s'inscrivit en lettres dorées et lumineuse "_Demandez-moi pourquoi je pue du bec_". Une bonne moitié des élèves rassemblés éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'Alva tapait dans la main de Draco qui arborait un air triomphant.

– Joli coup, commenta Harry en s'arrêtant près d'eux.

– J'espère bien, rétorqua le blond. Depuis le temps que je veux faire ça…

– Ça dure longtemps ?

– Quarante-huit heures sans contre-sort.

Plusieurs regards ébahis tombèrent sur les deux célèbres ennemis en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée. Ginny Weasley avait l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron, son frère regardait ailleurs d'un air singulièrement mal-à-l'aise, et Hermione riait sous cape avant d'intervenir, un large sourire aux lèvres :

– Je connais ce sort.

– Ça ne m'étonne même pas, marmonna Draco.

Alva lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Hermione l'ignora :

– Ça s'éteint quand la personne touchée pose les yeux dessus, non ?

Massant ses côtes douloureuses, son bras cassé fermement tenu contre sa poitrine, Draco fusilla Alva du regard avant de se tourner vers Granger. Il sembla lutter contre lui-même plusieurs secondes, et répondit d'un ton neutre :

– Exact.

Les regards stupéfaits se firent encore plus nombreux. Draco Malefoy parlant à Hermione Granger. Poliment en plus. C'était du jamais-vu.

– Attends, réalisa soudain Chris. Tu veux dire qu'avec un peu de chance, ça sera encore écrit sur son dos demain, en cours ?

Malgré tous ses efforts pour conserver l'air froid et impassible digne d'un Malefoy, Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait.

– Tout à fait.

Alva éclata de rire, amusée. Peu importait au fond que les gens sachent qu'elle s'appelait Netaniev et non Hawking. Peu importait qu'ils la prennent pour une héroïne de guerre, peu importait ce qu'ils pensaient de son père.

Ça faisait du bien d'être rentrée à Poudlard.

**oOoOoOo**

Le reste de l'année s'écoula excessivement rapidement. Pourtant jamais Alva aurait tant voulu que le temps ralentisse, afin de profiter de chaque journée, chaque heure, chaque seconde passée ici.

Il y eut des paris sur l'identité de la personne qui avait poignardée Andreï Netaniev. Les paris redoublèrent de succès quand une source mystérieuse –qu'Alva soupçonna d'être un Guérisseur ayant autopsié le corps– déclara que le Mangemort avait été poignardé par une arme maléfique et était donc mort sur le coup. Alva et Harry arrivaient en tête des sondages.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne donnèrent l'identité du tueur.

Durant des semaines, et de temps en temps durant les mois qui suivirent, il arriva à Alva de se réveiller en sueur ou en larmes, tirée d'un cauchemar trop réaliste où elle ôtait de nouveau la vie de son père. Mais à chaque fois, Luna était là, déjà réveillée, et elle passait de longues heures à lui parler des Nargoles et des Ronflax Cornus d'un ton apaisant, jusqu'à ce que la Russe se rendorme.

Alva ne porta plus jamais d'arums dans ses cheveux.

Theo passa ses pleines lunes enfermé dans la Cabane hurlante durant deux mois, redonnant à l'endroit sa réputation de lieu hanté. Passé ce délai, Draco, Slughorn et Alva réussirent à faire une Tue-Loup correcte –en s'y mettant à trois– et le jeune Nott passa ses pleines lunes à vagabonder dans la forêt interdite avec Alva-la-louve.

Jack mit un mois à retrouver son habileté avec son bras artificiel. Puis il reprit son poste de Batteur. Ronald Weasley semblait avoir abandonné son hostilité. L'équipe de Gryffondor remporta haut la main le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison, même si Draco passa plusieurs jours à se plaindre du fait que c'était uniquement parce que lui avait le bras toujours cassé.

Ryan perdit une grande partie de sa joie de vivre, se noyant dans son travail. Afin de rééquilibrer les binômes, Alva avait été mise en duo avec lui. Mais il ne s'ouvrit pas à elle de son chagrin.

Les amis d'Anaïs mirent longtemps à faire son deuil. Ryan, lui, ne s'en remit jamais vraiment.

Harry et Draco, en binôme, firent de louable efforts pour ne plus se sauter à la gorge. A défaut de devenir amis, ils entretenaient au moins une relation cordiale. A plusieurs reprises Alva les surpris en train de parler Quidditch avec enthousiasme, ou en train de jouer aux échecs sorciers en disant tranquillement du mal des profs.

Alva et Draco rejoignirent bon gré mal gré le Club de Slug. A leur grande surprise, parfois, on s'y amusait. Et Slughorn leur présenta plusieurs personnes avec qui il était intéressant d'avoir des liens. Des Aurors, des tireurs d'élites, des Briseurs de sort, des conseillers politiques…

Hermione sympathisa rapidement avec tous les membres du Club. Elle et Blaise distribuèrent les quatre chatons, qui échurent respectivement à Cathy, Kim, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Hermione était plutôt sympa pour une Gryffondor. Elle tomba des nues en apprenant que Nathan était Né-Moldu comme elle, et rendit involontairement un immense service à Draco en répandant la nouvelle. En moins de quarante-huit heures tout Poudlard fut persuadé que l'héritier Malefoy n'avait jamais été raciste.

Ron Weasley se montra plus rétif. Il fallut toute la diplomatie d'Hermione pour qu'il accepte de laisser une chance aux Serpentards. Finalement, ça ne fut pas si difficile, une fois le premier pas fait : le Quidditch rassemblait tout le monde. Blaise, Draco et Ron en venaient même souvent à vitupérer ensemble contre le déclin des Canons de Chudley.

Ginny Weasley resta campée sur ses positions durant toute l'année. Elle restait silencieuse en présence du Club, ce qui valait mieux que les insultes, mais elle leur restait farouchement opposée.

Kim sortit avec Zacharias Smith, à la grande horreur de… tout le Club. Blaise enchaîna les conquêtes de plus belle. Luna se remit avec Neville, et tous les deux arborèrent un grand sourire idiot durant une semaine entière. Cassandre Farrow, l'amie que Jack avait invitée à la St. Valentin, se mit à tourner autour du Batteur de Quidditch avec une ardeur renouvelée.

Harry et Ginny rompirent lors d'une violente dispute où la rousse accusa l'Elu de _fraterniser avec les Mangemorts_ : Potter prit violemment la défense de Draco et Alva, qui étaient évidemment ceux que visaient l'accusation de Ginny, et la traita de _Capuche Blanche sans un sous de jugeote_. Le lendemain, ils étaient à nouveau ensemble et Ginny s'excusa platement auprès d'Alva. Mais pas auprès de Draco. Il ne fallait pas déconner non plus.

L'amitié naissante, et visible, entre Potter et les enfants de Mangemorts donna du grain à moudre à la presse. L'influence des Capuches Blanches décrut à la vitesse grand V. Hermione, Blaise et Kim, qui prévoyaient tous les trois de faire du droit, s'enflammaient à propos des violations des Droits de l'Hommes que commettait la communauté sorcière en s'en prenant à des enfants innocents. Et la plupart du temps, leurs paroles trouvaient un écho favorable chez les jeunes sorciers.

L'histoire des Capuches Blanches trouva un terme à la fin de l'année, quand Denis Crivey agressa Valerian dans un geste de rage. Harry, qui passait dans le coin, intervint et ne fit pas dans la dentelle. Crivey passa deux jours à l'infirmerie et plus personne à Poudlard ne parla de rejoindre les extrémistes.

Alva finit par céder aux demandes insistantes de Nathan et lui enseigna un peu de magie rouge. A sa grande surprise, il se révéla doué. Aussi doué qu'elle, voir même beaucoup plus, même si elle était trop fière pour l'admettre.

Posséder un don avec la magie rouge était excessivement rare, et donnait au sang de celui qui le possédait une grande valeur. En Russie, Nathan aurait été perçu comme le fondateur d'une lignée de Sang-Purs. En Angleterre, les gens se contentèrent de supputer qu'il avait des ancêtres d'une grande lignée, et que ses parents inconnus étaient peut-être même des Sang-Purs…

Plus tard, ce gamin ferait de grandes choses.

La guérilla entre Alva et Stensenn s'amplifia progressivement. L'enseignant ne lui donnait pas d'heures de colles, craignant sans doute que Lévine n'en entende parler, mais il s'ingéniait à la persécuter durant ses cours. En DCFM, tous les élèves, sans distinction de Maisons, se rangeaient du côté de la Russe. Mais en Tatouage Runique, l'atmosphère était difficilement supportable… Alva abandonna cette matière à la mi-avril, et s'y exerça désormais seule dans la Salle sur Demande.

Début juin, peu de temps avant les ASPICS, un anonyme donna une interview dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, et relata ce qui s'était passé quand Netaniev avait enlevé les huit jeunes sorciers. Il n'apportait pas beaucoup plus de renseignements que l'article que les étudiants avaient reçu au manoir Koenig. Mais il disait clairement que Draco avait poignardé Netaniev, puis qu'Alva l'avait achevé.

A en juger par l'air de chat repu qu'abordait Stensenn, c'était lui le coupable.

Son expression satisfaite dura deux heures très exactement. Puis McGonagall comprit l'arnaque, le convoqua dans son bureau d'un air furieux, et la rumeur se répandit comme une trainée de poudre que Stensenn ne serait plus là l'année prochaine. Et Harry lança haut et fort, à table durant le repas de midi, qu'il espérait que Draco et Alva recevraient l'Ordre de Merlin, maintenant que la vérité était établie.

Les deux concernés s'en étranglèrent avec leur purée.

A leur grande surprise, il n'y eut pas de tollé général : la reconnaissance d'Harry Potter était apparemment une raison suffisante pour que personne n'accuse la jeune fille d'être une parricide. La vie se contenta de poursuivre son cours, entre les études et les révisions.

Et puis ce fut les ASPICS.

Epreuves pratiques ou théoriques, tous les élèves se rongeaient les sangs. Draco s'amusa à taquiner Harry en lui disant qu'aucun faux pas ne lui serait pardonné, ce qu'Hermione appuya vigoureusement (mais elle, elle était sérieuse).

L'avantage, c'est que la peur de l'échec poussait les élèves à oublier leurs rancœurs : le Trio d'Or, et même Ginny, révisa avec le Club.

Alva se vit dispensée de Botanique et d'Histoire, à son grand soulagement. Un examinateur qui parlait très mal l'anglais vint tout droit de Russie pour lui faire passer un examen de Tatouage Runique, et quitta la salle d'un air enchanté. Alva avait une bonne impression à propos de cette épreuve…

Les examens s'enchaînèrent : Sortilèges, DCFM, Astronomie, Potions, Métamorphoses. Et ce jusqu'au paisible après-midi de Juin où tous les élèves se retrouvèrent sous le saule au bord du lac.

– J'ai foiré l'Astronomie ! se lamentait Alva.

Avec Draco, Blaise, Theo, Justin, Kim, Ryan, Zacharias et Luna, elle était assise au bord de l'eau et commençait déjà à s'angoisser pour ses résultats.

– Et moi la Métamorphose, soupira Theo. Mais j'ai bon espoir pour la Défense…

– Idem, sourit Draco. Après le Club, rien n'est difficile en Défense.

– Votre Club devait être plus efficace que l'A.D., grommela Zacharias. Je suis passé après Nott et mon examinateur avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent, puis un silence paisible retomba sur leur groupe. Hermione passa près d'eux, le nez plongé dans son questionnaire, et les salua distraitement d'un signe de la main. Harry et Ron, qui la suivaient en se défiant mutuellement d'aller piquer une tête dans le lac, les saluèrent également avec un sourire. Le rouquin s'arrêta même pour engager la conversation.

– Eh, Blaise, tu ne veux pas essayer de nager un peu ?

– Sans façon, ça doit être gelé…

– N'importe quoi, l'eau est au moins à vingt degrés !

– Oui, ben c'est froid.

– Chochotte, le taquina Justin.

– Vas-y, toi, ô courageux Gryffondor !

– La flemme…

Kim se leva d'un bond, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

– Puisque c'est comme ça, j'y vais, bande de poules mouillées !

– Et nous avons une championne ! s'exclama Ron en applaudissant. Allez, Harry, tu ne vas pas te laisser donner des leçons par une fille quand même ?

Il y eu un grand _PLOUF !_ quand Kim sauta, toute habillée et entraînant avec elle Ryan et Theo qui poussèrent un même cri étranglé. Alva tomba à la renverse sur l'herbe, morte de rire. Rapidement, la moitié des septièmes et huitièmes années finirent à l'eau. Luna nageait paisiblement la brasse, tandis que Blaise et Ron essayaient mutuellement de se noyer. Kim et Zacharias avaient entamés une bataille d'eau, et un groupe de filles près de la berge s'essayait au concours de T-shirt mouillé.

Draco et Alva s'étaient retranchés à prudente distance des festivités aquatiques, se cachant derrière un chêne qui poussait pas très loin de là. La Russe jeta un regard prudent en direction du lac, puis leva les yeux au ciel :

– Ils sont fous.

– Carrément, approuva Draco.

Les deux amis s'installèrent plus confortablement, écoutant les bruits d'éclaboussures et les rires qui leurs venaient du lac. Finalement Draco rompit le silence :

– Que comptes-tu faire après Poudlard ?

Alva lui jeta un coup d'œil oblique :

– Et toi ? Tu t'es décidé ?

– Je vais entrer à la l'UDUS. C'est-à-dire l'Université de Droit Universel Sorcier.

– Comme Blaise ?

– Comme Blaise, et Kim, et Granger. Ensuite nos chemins vont se séparer. Kim veut devenir avocate civile, pour défendre les particuliers. Granger va sans doute s'aiguiller vers les Juristes Ministériels, ceux qui bossent au Département de la Justice Magique. Blaise… Je ne sais pas. Son idée est de devenir homme politique, mais franchement…

– C'est toi qui m'intéresse, pas Blaise ! soupira Alva.

Draco et elle marquèrent tous les deux un temps d'arrêt en comprenant que sa phrase pouvait avoir un double-sens. Généreusement, Draco fit semblant de ne pas avoir compris, et continua avec un petit sourire :

– Moi, c'est décidé, ensuite je me lancerai dans l'investissement pour me refaire une fortune. Puis je passerai un an ou deux à étudier la psychologie et à mettre à jour mes compétences en droit, et je verrai si je peux devenir conseiller politique.

– Si tu fais ça, toi et Blaise vous formeriez un duo redoutable, fit pensivement la Russe.

– C'est l'idée. Il attire la presse et moi je tire les ficelles.

– Theo veut toujours devenir Maître des Potions ?

Draco tourna son regard vers le lac. Neville et Theo faisaient une course en dos crawlé, aspergeant les alentours plus qu'ils ne nageaient.

– Oui. Spécialiste en antidotes. Vu que Luna et Londubat vont se spécialiser en Botanique, il tient à rester en contact ave eux.

– C'est bien qu'il se soit fait des amis. Autres que nous, je veux dire.

– Hum. Theo est quelqu'un de bien.

A nouveau, un court silence prit place entre eux, puis Draco vit Zacharias et Kim plonger pour essayer de noyer Ron, et il ricana quand le rouquin disparu sous l'eau. Weasley réapparut quelques instants plus tard en crachotant, une algue dans les cheveux.

– Ryan tiens toujours autant à son idée de devenir Guérisseur, dit soudain Alva. Sauver des vies, ce genre de choses. Je lui ai dit que ça ne ferai pas revenir Anaïs, il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules.

– Il l'aimait.

– Et la fille qu'il aimait était du genre à mourir pour le protéger. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Il n'est pas responsable de sa mort. Il ne devrait pas s'en vouloir, il ne devrait pas chercher l'absolution.

– Les gens cherchent toujours l'absolution, fit Draco sentencieusement.

Alva joua avec un brin d'herbe, pensive. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Elle aussi, elle recherchait l'absolution. Mais elle, elle avait commit un crime.

– Je vais retourner en Russie.

Draco fronça les sourcils, et Alva se hâta d'ajouter :

– Je suis toujours "hôte à vie" chez les Koenig. Je vais passer l'été chez eux et ensuite je déciderai ce que je veux faire de mon avenir. Où je veux vivre.

Draco eut l'air de ruminer cette idée durant plusieurs secondes, puis il finit par soupirer :

– Dans quoi est-ce que tu veux travailler ?

Alva embraya aussitôt sur le sujet, soulagée que Draco ne s'appesantisse pas sur sa décision de retourner en Russie :

– Briseuse de sort. Au départ, je voulais travailler comme intermédiaire pour créatures dangereuses, mais j'en ai parlé avec Astrid et… Finalement, Briseuse de sort c'est ce qui me correspond le mieux.

– De l'action et de l'aventure ? fit Draco avec scepticisme.

– Pas seulement. Il y a une grande part d'étude dans ce boulot. Et puis on peut bosser sur les sorts qu'on a trouvé, faire des thèses, créer ses propres Sortilèges. D'une certaine façon, c'est assez proche de Chercheur, avec le potentiel d'action d'un boulot d'Auror et pas de hiérarchie.

– Je comprends mieux, sourit le Serpentard.

Alva gloussa, puis reprit son sérieux :

– Je peux apprendre ça partout, j'avoue, mais je suis tentée par deux spécialisations. Soit le Runique, et la filière anglaise est la meilleure dans ce cas. Soit la spécialisation magie rouge, et ce type d'étude-ci n'est proposé qu'à Durmstrang.

– Si tu restes en Angleterre, tu feras tes études avec David, fit Draco mine de rien. Il sera dans ta faculté un an après toi.

– Je sais, soupira Alva. Je dois y réfléchir.

Il y eut un silence, plus long cette fois. Draco essayait de construire mentalement une phrase qui pourrait suggérer à Alva de rester en Angleterre, la persuader même, sans que ça ait l'air d'une supplication. Il se cassa la tête pendant trois bonnes minutes avant de baisser les bras. Quitte à avoir l'air ridicule, autant révéler la part de Poufsouffle niaiseux qui sommeillait en lui.

– Je préférerai que tu restes.

Alva rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Draco félicita mentalement sa part de Poufsouffle niaiseux. La Russe avait détourné les yeux, fixant un point invisible entre le lac et le château.

– J'aimerai rester aussi. Je me suis attachée à… A l'Angleterre. Mais ça reste le pays du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le pays où le nom de Netaniev est synonyme de Mangemort, le pays où on montre du doigt ceux qui utilisent la magie noire. En Russie, les gens se souviennent des Netaniev comme d'une lignée princière, les gens respectent toutes les formes de magie. J'avoue, je suis un peu lâche. Je me demande si j'aurais le courage de… De me battre, ici. En Russie, mon rôle est déjà défini : héritière des Netaniev, riche et puissante, et tout le bazar qui va avec.

– Justement, en restant en Grande-Bretagne tu peux repartir de zéro, insista Draco. Tu imposeras ton nom et tu en feras ce que tu veux. Tu as un passé quasiment vierge : on fait dire tout ce qu'on veut à un simple article de presse. Tu n'aurais pas à être l'héritière d'une lignée princière, grande mage noire parce que c'est la tradition. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Alva lui adressa un sourire un peu moqueur :

– Tu as vraiment été traumatisé par ton rôle d'héritier, Malefoy.

– Je t'emmerde Hawking.

– Non, sérieusement. Conseiller politique, c'est dans la continuité du rôle de ton père : Je-Fourre-Mon-Nez-Dans-Les-Affaires-Des-Autres-Et- Je-Veux-Un-Max-De-Gallions-Pour-Ça.

– Au risque de me répéter, je t'emmerde. Et puis je n'ai pas toujours voulu faire ça. Petit, je voulais être Auror… Un comble, non ?

Alva éclata de rire, et Draco esquissa un sourire en coin. Puis la jeune fille se releva, brossant l'herbe qui s'était accroché à sa jupe, et jeta un coup d'œil au lac. Les cris s'étaient affaiblis : les élèves étaient sortis de l'eau, et séchaient sur la berge.

– On va les rejoindre ?

Draco se leva souplement, et lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

– Avec plaisir. Il nous reste une journée encore avant la fin officielle de l'année et ton départ en Russie, non ?

Alva acquiesça en souriant, et ils se dirigèrent côte à côte vers le lac. Le soleil de juin baignait le parc, et Alva se sentit absurdement heureuse d'être là.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	25. La fin de l'enfance

.

**Cheminette : réponse aux reviews !**

Merci **Falbala03**, et oui je vais faire une suite à cette fic ! Plus précisément je vais suivre les aventures du petit Scorpius Malefoy, et de temps à autre, on verra ce que deviennent les adultes du Club... Je prévoie déjà d'inventer une vie sexuelle débridée à Blaise_ /hurlements de fangirls/_, de faire de Susan Bones un membre du Magenmagot, de faire une vie amoureuse plutôt chaotique à Theo... Tu vois, c'est pas fini !

**Mayou**, j'ai déjà lu _Ginger la Légende_ et bof, j'ai pas trop accroché. Mon bonus sur Nathan avance (en fait je l'ai carrément fini, là, et il fait plus de vingt pages !), mais je ne crois pas que je ferai de bonus sur Lévine... Je veux dire, sinon il y aura TROP de bonus tu vois x) Un sur Alva, un sur l'université des sorciers, un sur Nathan... Je vais m'arrêter là.

Le retour de **marjorie27** ! Mwahahaha, une fausse joie en voyant qu'Harry et Ginny s'étaient séparés ? Oui, mais bon, je te rappelle que je vais plus ou moins respecter l'épilogue, et donc que James, Albus et Lily vont bein naître d'une union Potter-Weasley... Eh oui x)

Et, à **Akuma Lestrange** qui me dit que j'ai oublié l'horcruxe de Netaniev... Je répond : "FAUX !". A ton avis, après s'être fait Avada-Kedavriser par Rogue, comment Netaniev a pu survivre ? Grâce à son horcruxe. Il n'en avait qu'un, il ne pouvait ressusciter qu'une fois... Donc le problème est réglé.

**Don-jul**, mon correcteur attitré ! TU AS POSTÉ LA 100° review ! Et pour glorifier Nathan, attend de lire mon bonus sur lui, tu vas halluciner tellement ce mec est un génie. Quand à Alva et Draco... Ils progressent doucement x) Je te rappelle qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis moins d'un an ! Et Harry et Ginny... Ca se passe de commentaires, eux ils sont NIAIS.

Non **Dess**, il n'y a pas vraiment de fin prévue au _Parfum_, puisqu'il va continuer grâce à _Renouveau_ ! Eh oui, dans la suite du _Parfum_, outre les aventures de Scorpius Malefoy, on verra ce que deviennent les adultes. Autant te le dire tout de suite, Draco va conserver des liens avec TOUS les membres du Club. Plus les Koenig. Niarf. Enfin bref, merci pour tous ces compliments x) Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et ce chapitre est le dernier avant l'épilogue...

.

* * *

.

"**Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, je suis juste très créatif**".

J'adore cette phrase, je crois que Nathan ou Draco va la ressortir à l'occasion. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, ça vient de "_Harry Potter et les Méthodes de la Rationalité_", une fic géniale sur l'étude de la magie et du monde magique par un gamin de onze ans qui a lu Feynman, Descartes, Gödel, Escher et Bach, et qui peut démontrer que le métissage du sang sorcier n'était pas une catastrophe grâce à la théorie de Mendel. Et franchement, le Harry-scientifique de cette fic m'a carrément inspiré la scolarité Nathan. Et ça va même me donner des idées pour _Renouveau_...

.

BREF ! Bon, alors voilà pourquoi Stensenn a été pris comme espion pour l'ordre. C'est un Russe (oui vous le saviez), chercheur en magie noire, mal vu du Ministre, et qui a fait le tour du monde (en gros, fuit son pays) avant d'y revenir pour se terrer à Durmstrang. Il est évident qu'il a un passé douteux. Douteux, du genre "_si tu surveille pas les mioches de Netaniev, je révèle dans quoi tu as trempé et c'est prison direct_".

Je pourrais quasiment faire un bonus sur ça mais en fait, Stensenn a adhéré aux idées de Grindelwald. Il est un peu comme un néonazi quoi. Bien évidemment, ça lui a explosé à la gueule : un groupe de timbrés a fait un attentat quelque part, Stensenn avait des connaissances parmi ce groupe, et son nom s'ets retrouvé noté dans plein de dosssiers de criminels dans la case "connaissance à surveiller".

D'où son potentiel à se planquer et à faire le mort à Durmstrang (puisque comme ça il pouvait se rendre utile tout en étant surveillé par le directeur), et à subir le chantage de Dumbly (qui lui a fait surveillé les Netaniev).

Et ensuite, une fois Dudu mort et enterré, et les affaires tassées en Angleterre, Stensenn s'est dépêché de se carapater dans ce pays où les gens se disent, en le voyant "_oh, un membre de l'Ordre_" et pas "_Oh, un connard de nazi, butons-le !_"

C'est pour ça que son échange avec Lévine lui a tellement fichu les jetons. Lévine est Russe, il SAIT. Qu'il lâche le secret, ou simplement qu'il dise au Ministre Russe "_il serait bon de rapatrier cette vermine pour lui faire un procès et régler son compte_", et la jolie liberté de Stensenn est terminée... Eh oui, Lévine, c'est le Mal. Le Mââââle !

.

Au fait... JE VAIS A LA JAPAN EXPO ! YOUHOU ! Qui y va parmi vous ?

.

* * *

**.**

**La fin de l'enfance**

**.**

– Je me demande toujours comment vous m'avez convaincue de faire ça, grommela Alva en suivant Harry dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Draco, qui la suivait un pas en arrière, émit un rire bas. Potter leur tournait le dos mais Alva était sûr qu'il souriait.

Alva avait commis l'erreur de leur parler de sa menace de brûler le Choixpeau pour qu'il la mette à Serdaigle. Draco était persuadé que la Russe aurait dû être à Serpentard. Harry, quand à lui, avait fermement soutenu qu'elle aurait fini à Gryffondor. Pour trancher, les deux garçons avaient décidés de remettre le Choixpeau sur la tête pour que le vieux truc informe puisse délivrer son jugement. Ils avaient profité de l'agitation générale –le Poudlard Express arriverait dans une demi-heure et tout le monde faisait ses bagages– pour se rendre au bureau de la Directrice.

Alva grommela à nouveau. D'accord, c'était bien, le rapprochement des Maisons et tout ça. Mais quand Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient complices pour la faire suer, là, ça se retournait contre elle.

– C'est une question d'honneur ! protesta Draco.

– Tu parles, rétorqua Alva. C'est surtout une question d'argent. Vous avez parié six Gallions sur ma possible et hypothétique Maison.

– Aussi.

– Mais, attends, tu n'es pas ruiné ?

Draco grimaça, à moitié amusé et à moitié incrédule, avant de soupirer :

– Ma mère a investit dans la Bourse Moldue. Elle a récupéré un joli tas de ce qu'ils osent nommer _argent_, et l'a convertit en monnaie sorcière.

– Ta mère s'y connait en Bourse ?

Draco haussa un sourcil sarcastique :

– Ça t'étonne ?

– Non. Enfin oui. Lévine a essayé de m'y initier et j'ai tout de suite renoncé. Je ne comprends rien à ce système de parts, de valeurs et de suppositions qui rendent les choses plus ou moins chères.

Cela fit sourire les deux garçons, et Draco secoua la tête d'un air amusé :

– J'y trouve un sens, moi.

– L'instinct infaillible de l'investisseur, c'est ça ?

– Chut ! leur ordonna Harry qui était arrivé en haut des escaliers et plaquait son oreille contre la porte. Il faut que j'écoute si McGonagall est là !

– Parce qu'en plus on fraude ! râla Alva à mi-voix. Ah, il est beau le héros du monde sorcier !

Harry ignora la provocation, et poussa la porte avec un large sourire. Apparemment la Directrice était absente. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, Alva posa les yeux sur le tableau de Rogue, et eut juste le temps de voir un pan de cape noire disparaitre. Ce type avait la rancune tenace.

La plupart des autres tableaux dormaient, y compris celui de Dumbledore. Harry se dirigea sans hésitation vers une étagère où trônait le chapeau usé, et Draco fit apparaitre un tabouret au milieu de la pièce. Alva leva les yeux au ciel en s'y asseyant :

– Je vous l'ai dit, j'aurais dû aller à Serdaigle dès le début.

– Si tu vas à Serdaigle, je te donne ma mise, promis Harry. Maintenant mets ce truc sur ta tête !

La Russe ronchonna encore pour la forme :

– On ne peut pas forcer le Choixpeau à nous mettre là où on n'est pas destiné à aller, non ? Alors ça sera Serdaigle, c'est évident.

– En fait non, sourit Harry. Tu peux forcer le Choixpeau à te répartir quelque part.

– Je confirme, dit simplement Draco.

La Russe les regarda l'un après l'autre. Est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ça tous les deux ? Forcer la main aux Choixpeau (si elle pouvait se permettre un tel jeu de mot) ? Dans ce cas, où auraient-ils dû aller ?

Elle haussa les épaules, puis posa le Choixpeau sur son crâne. Aussitôt, la voix familière résonna dans son esprit.

_« Tiens, tu veux vérifier si ta décision a été la bonne ? »_

_« On peut dire ça. Remets-moi à Serdaigle et on n'en parle plus. »_

_« Oh, non… Tu as beaucoup évolué depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. »_

_« Laisse-moi réfléchir, espèce de torchon. J'ai affronté des pièges mortels, des souterrains piégés, des profs pas contents, et j'ai même sympathisé avec des Gryffondors. Évidemment que j'ai changé. Crétin. »_

_« Hum… Mauvaise conscience… Tu as également commis un meurtre. »_

Alva marqua un temps d'arrêt, et le Choixpeau poursuivit avec intérêt :

_« Pour sauver quelqu'un, néanmoins. Courage, beaucoup de courage… De la ruse et de l'intelligence, de la sournoiserie, de l'égoïsme, c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas ignorer ta bravoure. »_

_« Attends, ne me dis pas que… »_

_« Gryffondor et Serpentard t'iraient aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Mais je vois que ta soif de vengeance s'est tarie. Le courage l'emporte sur l'égoïsme et l'ambition, donc… »_

_« Eh ! Non, fais pas ça ! »_

– … GRYFFONDOR !

– De quoi ?! s'étrangla Draco.

– A moi les Gallions ! fanfaronna Harry.

– Sale torchon, retire ce que tu as dis ! pesta Alva en secouant le Choixpeau inerte sur sa tête.

– Je suis sûr que tu as triché ! vitupéra soudain Draco en se tournant vers Potter.

Il avait sortit sa baguette et le Gryffondor se tendit, levant les mains pour montrer qu'il était désarmé. Sept ans de méfiance ne s'oublient pas d'un coup.

Alva balança le Choixpeau à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un air rageur.

– Il a dit que je pouvais aussi bien aller à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor… Il m'a fichu là juste pour m'embêter !

– Il a juste pris en compte le fait que Serpentard est la Maison de l'ambition et que toi tu as déjà réalisé ce que tu voulais, dit tranquillement Harry. Et, hum, tu devrais regarder ton uniforme…

Alva baissa les yeux sur la cravate bleue et bronze qu'elle portait, et qui avait pris ces couleurs lors de la Répartition. A présent, le tissu était devenu… Rouge et or.

– AAAAAH !

Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant la transformation de l'uniforme de son amie. Harry tenta bravement de garder son sérieux, mais il échoua lamentablement et éclata de rire au bout de quelques secondes.

– C'est pas drôle ! paniquait Alva.

– Rouge et or avec des cheveux roux, murmura Draco avec épouvante. On dirait une Weasley.

Harry tomba par terre de rire, tandis qu'Alva pivotait d'un coup vers le Serpentard, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, espèce d'imbécile de BLOND ?!

– Elle a les cheveux plus clairs que les Weasley, fit la voix étouffée et hilare d'Harry, toujours par terre. Et elle est beaucoup, beaucoup plus dangereuse.

– C'est vrai, tu ne ressembles pas aux Weasley, concéda Draco.

– Mais je ressemble à une Gryffondor !

– Toutes mes condoléances. Ta dignité est fichue.

Harry repartit derechef dans son fou-rire, et cette fois Draco se mit à rire aussi. Alva se laissa tomber sur son tabouret, l'air désespérée.

– J'ai un mauvais karma, ça doit être ça.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ?

Rogue venait de faire irruption dans son tableau, visiblement furieux. Puis son regard tomba sur Alva et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans l'expression de la plus totale stupéfaction.

– Netaniev… ?

– Nan ! Y a pas de Netaniev et y a pas de GRYFFONDOR ! Jamais ! Chapeau stupide, remets-moi à Serdaigle ! Ou à Serpentard, à la limite, mais… ET VOUS DEUX ARRÊTEZ DE RIGOLER !

Draco était prit d'un rire nerveux qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Le teint rougi, le corps secoué de hoquets, il dut s'appuyer au bureau de la Directrice pour ne pas tomber. Harry, lui, était toujours vautré par terre et ses épaules étaient secouées par son rire un peu hystérique.

Rogue se recomposa une expression un peu plus digne, bien que le coin de ses lèvres se soit relevée d'un millimètre comme s'il retenait un éclat de rire.

– Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

– P-Professeur Rogue, commença Draco en essayant de cesser de rire. Nous voulions juste, euh, vérifier quelque chose…

– Et c'était stupide ! explosa Alva.

Elle flanqua un coup de pied à Potter, qui émit un cri de douleur et se redressa en se massant les côtes, fusillant la Russe du regard. Draco émit d'un ton sentencieux :

– Au moins on est fixé : le rouge et or jure avec tes yeux.

– Tu te fiches de moi ?

– Oui, avoua carrément le Serpentard.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent et repartirent dans leur fou-rire. Une veine se mit à palpiter sur la tempe d'Alva, qui sortit sa baguette en bois d'if. Aussitôt les rires s'étranglèrent net.

– Non mais faut pas le prendre comme ça…

– Vous ressemblez à une Weasley, déclara tranquillement Rogue _(et Draco était sûr que l'ancien directeur riait intérieurement)_.

– Je. Ne. Ressemble. PAS. Aux. Weasley ! vitupéra Alva.

– Bon, on devrait peut-être y aller, non ? suggéra Draco en battant en retraite. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir professeur Rogue !

Puis le Serpentard bondit par la porte ouverte et détala dans les escaliers. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers le tableau de Rogue, se forçant à adopter un ton neutre :

– Je tenais à vous dire merci.

– De rien. Et maintenant fichez-moi le camp d'ici.

Harry hésita, mais Alva tourna un regard furibond vers lui, menaçante.

– Potter, c'était _ton_ idée, non ?

– Très bien, professeur, je m'en vais !

Et le Survivant fila sur les traces de Draco, laissant Alva seule et écumante de rage, habillée en Gryffondor. Elle poussa un long soupir exaspéré :

– Le courage des Gryffondors…

– Netaniev.

Alva se tourna vers Rogue avec un haussement de sourcil qui rappelait la moue sceptique de Draco. Elle avait finit par adopter ses tics et sa gestuelle, à force de le fréquenter. Rogue faillit sourire, mais conserva son sérieux.

– Il n'y a pas de honte à aller à Gryffondor.

– Ben voyons.

– Je suis sérieux. Le Choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer également.

Alva écarquilla les yeux, incrédule :

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment. Gryffondor et Serpentard se ressemblent beaucoup, vous savez. Tous les deux aveuglés par leur conviction d'être les meilleures et la volonté de protéger ce qui compte pour eux.

Alva esquissa un mince sourire, et contempla sa cravate rouge et or d'un air vaguement amusé. C'était vrai. Les Serpentards étaient farouchement opposés aux Nés-Moldus parce qu'ils les envahissaient et piétinaient leurs coutumes, ces coutumes que les Sang-Purs tenaient à protéger. Et les Gryffondors étaient… Eh bien, ils avaient besoin d'une cause à défendre pour exister. Dommage que, bien souvent, la seule cause qu'ils trouvent soit de se chamailler avec les Serpentards.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous allé à Serpentard ?

Rogue la regarda et Alva se demanda brièvement si un tableau pouvait lui jeter un sort. Mais l'ancien Mangemort finit par lui répondre.

– Pour la même raison que vous êtes allée à Serdaigle, Netaniev. Parce que c'était mon choix.

Alva sourit, et, après un dernier regard sur son nouvel uniforme, elle en changea la couleur pour qu'il reprenne ses teintes bleues et bronze.

– Vous pensez qu'on va dans une Maison parce que c'est notre choix ? Pas à cause de qu'on est réellement ?

Le portrait de Rogue haussa les épaules :

– Tout dépend de la volonté de la personne. Draco était destiné à Serdaigle, il a supplié d'aller à Serpentard pour ne pas décevoir son père. Londubat voulait Poufsouffle, mais le Choixpeau lui a imposé Gryffondor.

– Potter voulait être à Gryffondor, fit Alva d'un air pensif. Je me demande où il aurait atterri s'il avait laissé le Choixpeau décider.

Rogue grimaça une espèce de rictus narquois.

– Serpentard.

– Saint Potter ?! A Serpentard ?!

– Croyez-moi, Netaniev, il aurait fini à Serpentard.

**oOoOoOo**

Le Poudlard Express entra dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard en sifflant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un torrent d'élève s'y engouffre, chahutant et criant. Blaise et Jack dégagèrent le passage à grands coups d'épaules jusqu'à trois compartiment au fond du premier wagon, qu'ils fusionnèrent afin que le Club passe son dernier voyage au complet. Leur compartiment extra-long serait plein à craquer durant ce voyage : Neville venait avec Luna, Cassandre avec Jack, Zacharias avec Kim et Harry passerait sans doute, tout comme Ron et Hermione…

Ils s'entassèrent joyeusement dans leur compartiment, les premières années s'installant par terre dans le large espace dégagé au centre, assis sur leurs valises. Dans le chahut général, Alva se fraya un passage en écrasant sans remords tous les pieds qu'elle croisait, et se laissa tomber sur la banquette avec un soupir de soulagement sur-joué. Draco ricana en s'asseyant avec élégance à sa droite, et elle le fusilla aussitôt du regard :

– Toi, c'est pas le moment de te faire remarquer.

– Je n'ai rien dis.

Alva le regarda d'un air suspicieux, et Draco articula en silence « _Gryffondor_ ». La rousse croisa les bras et gonfla les joues comme une gamine boudeuse… Mais fut sauvée du ridicule par l'arrivée de Blaise, qui se glissa à sa gauche.

– Alors, princesse, tu as des projets pour l'été ? la taquina Blaise.

La Russe leva les yeux au ciel. Le métis avait cessé de la draguer depuis son râteau, tournant sa séduction en dérision. Alva hésitait entre s'amuser de ces surnoms sucrés ou s'en exaspérer, sachant que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait… Elle préféra ne pas répondre à la plaisanterie :

– Aller en Russie, chez Astrid.

– Tu es _vraiment_ montée à dos de griffon là-bas ?

– Ben oui !

Blaise rit, et Alva eut un sourire en coin en constatant qu'il ne la croyait pas. Tant pis pour lui. La Russe s'installa plus confortablement, et lança mine de rien :

– Et sinon, vous ne le vivez pas trop mal que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons soit _encore_ revenue à Gryffondor ?

Les visages de Draco et Blaise s'assombrirent. La Coupe avait été offerte à Gryffondor, en mémoire d'Anaïs.

Il y eut un bref silence dans le compartiment. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents. Ils avaient du mal à réaliser qu'Anaïs ne serait plus jamais là, avec eux…

Alva se racla la gorge, puis aiguilla charitablement la conversation sur le match qui opposerait les équipes nationales de la Russie et de la France prochainement. Très vite tout leur compartiment s'empara du sujet, et quand le train partit, Chris, Nathan et Blaise étaient en train de monter des plans pour aller assister au match.

Le trajet sembla terriblement court à tous ces amis qui se voyaient pour la dernière fois en tant que camarades de Poudlard. Terriblement court mais génialement animé. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, et ça allait des pronostics sur leurs ASPICS aux imitations de Dark Vador par Jack. Certains faisaient des projets pour les vacances, comme Theo, Luna et Neville qui allaient s'incruster chez les frères Jarvis afin de retaper leur vieux manoir.

Justin et Zacharias –qui insistait pour qu'on l'appelle _Zack_, apparemment lui aussi était victime d'un prénom pourri– avaient disputé un bras de fer sous les encouragements de Kim, et avaient failli en venir aux mains, avant de se réconcilier autour d'un sac de Chocogrenouilles. La belle brune, joueuse, passait son temps à les taquiner. Cassandre, la petite-amie de Jack, discutait Botanique avec Neville en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre au-dessus du brouhaha, tout en couvant d'un œil amusé son copain en train de faire le pitre.

Nathan, Cathy et Valerian chantaient à tue-tête des chansons de Moldus. Le Serdaigle était aux anges : la famille Barthemis l'accueillerait durant les vacances d'été, lui épargnant le retour à l'orphelinat. Cathy avait supplié Alva dix minutes pour aller avec eux, et la Russe avait capitulé.

Ron passa dans le compartiment et partit avec Blaise, les deux amis discutant Quidditch et politique avec enthousiasme. Apparemment le métis passa le reste du trajet avec le Club de Slug, qui comptait Ron et Hermione, car il ne revint pas.

Harry fit un bref passage dans le compartiment d'Alva et compagnie. Du moins, c'était destiné à être un bref passage. Il y resta jusqu'à l'arrivée du train en gare, afin de sa cacher de ses nombreuses fans qui sillonnaient le Poudlard Express comme une meute de chiens de chasse. Dès qu'une groupie pointait le bout de son nez dans le compartiment du Club, tous ses occupants la chassaient à grands renforts de cris inarticulés qui faisaient un boucan de tous les diables. On aurait dit une cage remplie de singes.

– J'espère que personne ne saura jamais que j'étais dans ce compartiment, grommela Draco.

– Ne comptes pas trop là-dessus, sourit Harry. Elle dort ?

Les deux garçons, assis côtes à côte et disputant une Bataille Explosive, posèrent leurs regards sur Alva. La jeune fille était appuyée contre Draco et dormait profondément, des bouchons enfoncés dans les oreilles pour la protéger du brouhaha ambiant.

– Elle est lourde, se plaignit le Serpentard.

– Ça sera répété et amplifié !

Draco jeta un regard interloqué au Gryffondor, mais ce dernier souriait, gentiment moqueur. Depuis leur _accord_ dans les souterrains piégés, Draco essayait d'être poli, voire même vaguement amical, mais il n'y mettait pas vraiment de sincérité. Harry, lui, était sincère dans sa façon d'être sympa. Il voulait vraiment devenir ami avec lui.

Draco en fut complètement désarçonné.

Si Alva n'avait pas été en train de dormir, écroulée sur son épaule, il aurait eu un mouvement de recul et aurait croisé les bras en un geste instinctif de défense. Là, il se contenta d'un ricanement bas directement inspiré par Lévine Koenig.

– Potter apprendrait-il l'art du sarcasme ?

– J'ai fréquenté trop de Serpentards pour ma santé mentale, rétorqua le Gryffondor avec un mince sourire. Allez, Malefoy, joue. Encore quelques passes et je gagne.

Le blond esquissa un sourire carnassier :

– Tu es beaucoup moins insupportable qu'avant, Potter, mais tu restes un stupide Gryffondor naïf.

Il joua ses cartes. Et celles d'Harry lui explosèrent à la figure. La totalité du compartiment éclata de rire en voyant son visage halluciné et ses sourcils roussis.

Le train commença à ralentir. Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en ramassant ses affaires –cartes, pull, cravate– éparpillés dans le bazar général du compartiment, et se prépara bravement à rejoindre ses amis. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, l'Elu constata avec horreur qu'il y avait un monde fou sur le quai, et qu'il allait se faire littéralement agresser par des fans avant d'avoir fait trois pas. Chris lui fit remarquer que les célébrités devraient attendre que la majorité des élèves soit descendue avant de rejoindre le quai à leur tour : comme ça ils attireraient moins l'attention.

Alva, qui venait de se réveiller, trouva l'idée très bonne et sa rassit sur la banquette qu'elle venait de quitter.

– Quelqu'un vient te chercher ? demanda Kim en rassemblant les trois premières années qu'elle allait emmener avec elle durant les vacances.

– Lévine, normalement.

– Lévine ? répéta Harry en se collant à la vitre. Je ne le vois pas…

– Il sera probablement en retard, fit négligemment la Russe. Astrid va lui casser les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il l'emmène, avec Cirth évidemment, et il lui faudra environ vingt minutes pour craquer.

Tous ceux qui avaient rencontré la meilleure amie d'Alva ricanèrent, imaginant très bien la blonde mener son grand frère par le bout du nez. Peu à peu, leur compartiment se vida, leurs amis partant les uns après les autres en leur disant au revoir, en promettant d'écrire ou de se rendre visite. Finalement, il ne resta plus qu'Harry, Alva et Draco dans le compartiment, et ils regardèrent avec un pincement au cœur leurs amis se fondre dans la foule.

– Lévine est arrivé, dit soudain Draco.

En effet, la haute stature du Russe aux cheveux blonds se voyait de loin. Probablement parce qu'il était accompagné d'Astrid, qui avec son chapeau pointu faisait la même taille que lui, et qu'un phénix bleu était perché sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

– Incorrigibles, marmonna Alva.

Au moins les Koenig avaient renoncé aux fourrures et autres vêtements typiquement slaves. Astrid portait une longue robe bleue pâle et noire, et Lévine un long manteau noir et classique. Ça ne les empêchait pas d'attirer tous les regards. Ils déplacèrent rapidement au premier rang des familles qui attendaient devant le train, profitant du fait que la foule était beaucoup moins dense : plusieurs familles, ayant retrouvé leurs enfants, étaient déjà partis.

Finalement, les Koenig s'arrêtèrent au bord de la voie, et Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient juste à côté des Weasley.

– Bon, j'y vais, décida-t-il.

Il fit apparaitre sa valise d'un mouvement de baguette, et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, hésitant.

– Et, euh…

Alva haussa les épaules pour dissimuler son embarras, et Draco haussa un sourcil. Finalement, ce fut la Russe qui lança d'un air taquin :

– Bonne chance.

L'ironie suintait de sa voix. Draco sourit, Harry ricana, et l'Elu leur adressa un sourire narquois en quittant le compartiment :

– Voilà qui me réconforte au sujet de la confiance que vous me portez…

– Quelle confiance ? répliqua Alva avec un sourire en coin.

– C'est bien ce que je me disais, résuma Potter.

La porte se referma derrière lui. Une minute plus tard, il descendit du train, juste devant la famille de rouquins. Molly Weasley l'engloutit dans une étreinte qui ressemblait à celle d'un python, puis le Survivant réussi à se dégager pour saluer les autres Weasley –toute la tribu– avant d'aller dire bonjour aux Koenig.

Lévine se mit aussitôt à bavarder avec entrain avec un rouquin plein de cicatrices –Bill Weasley, reconnut Draco–, pendant que le reste de la famille admirait Astrid qui se pavanait avec son phénix. Alva les regarda d'un air navré.

– Héritiers blonds et pourris-gâtés dans un château.

– Est-ce bien nécessaire de souligner le fait qu'ils soient blonds ? demanda négligemment Draco en cherchant sa mère dans la foule.

Il finit par la trouver, un peu en retrait. Il constata avec un sourire qu'elle discutait avec les Barthemis avec amabilité. Tant mieux. Sa mère avait bien besoin de sortir de sa carapace. Il y eut un petit temps de silence dans leur compartiment, pendant qu'il observait le teint pâle de sa mère et son sourire aimable quoiqu'un peu fatigué.

– Draco.

– Hum ? fit le Serpentard sans se retourner.

Durant cet été, il pourrait peut-être la pousser à sortir. Aller voir la mère de Blaise, par exemple. Ou bien les Barthemis ou les Shepper, sous prétexte d'aller voir Kim ou Justin. Narcissa avait consacré sa vie d'abord aux Black, puis à Lucius, puis à Draco. Il était temps qu'elle vive pour elle-même.

– Draco.

– Quoi ? soupira finalement le blond en se retournant.

Alva le regardait d'un drôle d'air, mais quand elle croisa son regard, elle détourna les yeux. Elle était debout au milieu du compartiment, sa valise à la main, faisant passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre et évitant son regard… Par Merlin, Alva se _dandinait_. Et elle semblait terriblement gênée.

A nouveau, Draco songea qu'Alva n'avait rien d'une héroïne ou d'un ange gardien, que c'était juste une fille un peu perdue dans un pays étranger, une fille orgueilleuse et désorientée. Puis Alva se mordilla la lèvre avec embarras et Draco rajouta mentalement séduisante –_attirante, mignonne, forte, intelligente, courageuse, gentille, sexy, taquine, moqueuse, sympa, adorable, fragile, drôle, canon, imprévisible, jolie, touchante_– à ses qualificatifs, et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite qu'il n'était nécessaire.

– Oui ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Alva croisa enfin son regard, et contre toute attente, elle _rougit_. Draco n'avait même pas eu le temps d'enregistrer cet état de fait que déjà Alva, laissant tomber sa valise sur le sol, comblait la distance qui les séparait en trois grands pas. Et là.

Elle.

L'embrassa.

Draco fut pris au dépourvu pendant un instant. Juste un instant. Ensuite il ferma les yeux, passa ses bras autour de la taille de la Russe et lui rendit son baiser. Et c'était incroyable, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses bras autour de sa nuque, son corps pressé contre le sien, et les papillons qui volaient dans son estomac, l'étourdissement qui lui montait à la tête. Ce n'était pas le premier baiser de Draco, loin de là, mais c'était la première fois qu'il ne prenait pas l'initiative, la première fois qu'il était pris au dépourvu, qu'il ne contrôlait pas la situation. C'était aussi la première fois qu'Alva l'embrassait et c'était juste… Juste… Différent. Magique. Il aurait voulu ne jamais la lâcher.

Pourtant, Alva finit par s'écarter. Elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, et Draco voulait ardemment l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais la Russe se contenta de récupérer sa valise, profitant du fait que le Serpentard soit toujours sous le choc, et lui adressa un sourire inhabituellement timide.

– Au revoir, Draco.

Et elle quitta le compartiment à toutes jambes. Un instant plus tard, elle jaillit du train comme une fusée, manquant de percuter Georges Weasley. Harry la regarda d'un air intrigué, ne pouvant pas ignorer son air un peu échevelé, puis Lévine et Astrid saluèrent brièvement les Weasley et s'éloignèrent avec leur amie. Ils disparurent.

Draco se laissa tomber sur une banquette, les jambes coupées.

_Oh doux Merlin_, fut sa première pensée. Alva l'avait embrassée. Et il ne s'en était pas encore remis. Ça faisait des mois qu'ils s'observaient, qu'ils se souriaient, qu'ils étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre que de n'importe qui d'autre à Poudlard et voilà qu'elle _l'embrassait_.

_Que Merlin aille se faire enculer_ fut sa deuxième pensée. Parce qu'il réalisa d'un coup qu'elle venait de partir pour tout l'été, peut-être même pour toujours, et qu'il avait évité le sujet à Poudlard par lâcheté, oui, par lâcheté, juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas envisager cette idée et que maintenant si ça se trouvait elle n'allait jamais revenir, qu'il avait manqué sa chance.

Parce que lui, Draco Malefoy, était amoureux de Salvakya Hawking.

_Que Merlin aille se faire enculer profondément_ fut sa troisième pensée, tandis qu'il se levait d'un bond, récupérait sa valise d'un geste mécanique, et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il descendit sur le quai, ignorant le soudain silence et les regards noirs des Weasley –ainsi que le haussement de sourcil de Potter, et se dirigea vers sa mère, était seule maintenant que les Barthemis étaient partis, sans regarder en arrière. S'il se dépêchait, peut-être que sa mère et lui marcheraient assez vite pour rattraper les Koenig avant le _Feu de Bois_, et…

– Malefoy !

Poussant mentalement un juron russe, le blond s'arrêta et se retourna. Potter, délaissant les Weasley qui le suivirent du regard avec des expressions mitigées, le rejoignit à grands pas avec ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un sourire narquois :

– Tu as les cheveux en pétard.

D'un geste précipité, Draco se recoiffa tout en grognant d'un ton féroce :

– Ça ne sera jamais pire que _tes_ cheveux, de toute façon.

Potter l'ignora et continua en croisant les bras, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus :

– L'impeccable Malefoy sortant décoiffé d'un wagon où il se trouvait seul avec une fille qui est elle-même partie légèrement échevelée… C'est ce que je pense ? Si je suis trop subtil, ce que je pense, c'est que tu…

– Potter, le coupa Draco avec agacement. Tu as la subtilité d'un coup de bêche en pleine figure. Et ça ne te regarde pas.

– Ah, fit le Gryffondor d'un ton plat sans cesser de sourire. Je disais ça parce qu'elle m'a chargé de te dire quelque chose…

– Quoi donc ? fit Draco un peu trop rapidement.

Les yeux d'Harry pétillèrent d'amusement et le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé :

– Ôte cet air niais de ton visage et contente-toi de me répondre.

– Je savoure. C'est bon de savoir que même toi tu peux avoir l'air d'une andouille.

– Je t'emmerde Potter.

– Moi de même Malefoy.

Ils se défiaient du regard, chacun refusant de baisser les yeux le premier. Une bonne vieille bataille de regard, comme avant. Puis Harry et Draco interceptèrent le coup d'œil navré que Granger posait sur eux, et le Survivant toussota d'un air embarrassé.

– Elle a dit que Finist saurait la trouver où qu'elle soit.

– Finist ? répéta lentement le Serpentard.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, et aperçut un faucon pèlerin familier perché sur le bord du toit. Contrairement aux chouettes et aux hiboux, Finist était à moitié sauvage et Alva ne l'avait certainement pas trimballé dans une cage. Comment était-il arrivé ici si vite ?

Le faucon déploya ses ailes, et quitta son perchoir pour aller se poser sur le bras de Draco. Le blond grimaça en sentant les serres de l'oiseau, mais il ne le chassa pas. Tant qu'il aurait Finist, Alva serait obligée de revenir vers lui pour le chercher, il le savait.

– Merci, grimaça-t-il à l'adresse de Potter.

– Mais de rien, fit le Gryffondor d'un air amusé. On était en manque de potins ces derniers temps, alors Malefoy se faisant draguer par une rousse, ça va au moins nous occuper jusqu'à Noël.

Draco ouvrit la bouche sans trouver de réplique. Harry consulta ostensiblement sa montre.

– Dix-huit heures quarante-deux : Draco Malefoy rougit.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Puis il se détourna, se dirigeant vers sa mère qui l'attendait. Tout en se dirigeant vers elle, il lança sans tourner la tête :

– Arrange-toi pour survivre, Potter !

– Merci de la confiance, entendit-il bougonner derrière lui.

Mais il était sûr que le Gryffondor souriait. Draco roula des yeux en rejoignant sa mère, qui le serra dans ses bras avec affection, faisant s'envoler Finist. Côte à côte, les Malefoy se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la gare, le faucon revenant se percher sur le bras de son nouveau maître.

Peu importait qu'il ne rattrape pas les Koenig, au fond. Draco savait qu'il n'avait pas perdu Alva.

**oOoOoOo**

**Mot de passe : **_**Vacances**_**.**

_**Arrivée de Draco.**_

**Kim dit :** Ah, enfin !

**Blaise dit :** Alors, ça se passe comment tes vacances jusqu'ici ?

**Draco dit :** Bien. Mère pense à aller en France pendant la troisième semaine d'août, renouer des contacts, participer aux soirées mondaines, ce genre de choses. Et vous ?

**Kim dit :** Ça fait un mois et demi à peine que Nathan et Cathy sont chez moi et mes parents parlent déjà d'avoir un autre enfant parce qu'ils aiment les familles nombreuses. Au secours.

**Blaise dit :** On est fin juillet, courage, plus qu'un mois avant la rentrée.

**Theo dit :** J'ai reçu une bourse pour mes études !

**Draco dit :** C'est génial ! Alors, quel établissement ?

**Theo dit :** Alexandrie, pendant trois ans pour avoir la Licence, et ensuite je devrais trouver un maître pendant deux ans pour avoir mon Doctorat. J'ai déjà demandé à Slughorn, il est d'accord pour me prendre en apprentissage quand j'aurais ma Licence.

**Luna dit :** Je n'ai pas eu de bourse, mais j'irais à Alexandrie aussi. On sera dans la même promotion, Theo.

**Kim dit :** En parlant d'être dans la même promotion… Zack et Ryan seront ensemble en Médicomagie.

**Blaise dit :** Et bien sûr, Draco, Hermione, toi et moi en Droit.

**Luna dit :** Et Justin ?

**Kim dit :** Il a eut une bourse pour aller à la PSAF.

**Blaise dit :** La Préparation de Sortilèges Avancés Française ? C'est l'un des meilleurs lieux de formation d'Europe ! Ça se trouve dans le Sud-Ouest, non ?

**Draco dit :** Oui, près de La Rochelle.

_**David est arrivé.**_

_**Jack est arrivé.**_

_**Chris est arrivé.**_

**Theo dit :** Tiens, voilà du monde…

**David dit :** On a fini de regarder le film !

**Draco dit :** Lequel ?

**Chris dit :** Star Wars. Maintenant on connait l'intégrale !

**Jack dit :** Enfin, moi je la connaissais déjà.

**Theo dit :** Attends… C'est pour ça que tu es allé chez Jack ? Je croyais que c'était pour réviser ! Et Chris est complice aussi ?!

**Chris dit : **Euh… Oui ?

**David dit :** Tu as refusé de venir parce que tu préférais bosser, je te rappelle !

**Theo dit :** Aucun rapport, tu es une feignasse c'est tout !

**Kim dit :** Mon client ne répondra pas à cette accusation.

**Theo dit :** Reste en dehors de ça, Kim.

**David dit :** Je t'héberge alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas critiquer mon hospitalité.

**Theo dit :** J'ai dû faire la baby-sitter pour Simon !

**David dit :** N'exagère pas, mon frère se gère très bien tout seul. Il est probablement en train de bouquiner, là, non ?

**Theo dit :** … Oui, on est tous les deux à la bibliothèque.

**Jack dit :** Donc arrête de faire ta drama queen, sinon je te raconte comment Dark Vador est passé du côté Obscur de la Force.

**Theo dit :** D'accord, d'accord…

**Blaise dit : **Bref. On parlait de nos études.

**Kim dit :** Au fait, vous n'avez pas oublié de vous inscrire à l'UDUS, les gars ?

**Draco dit :** C'est fait, pour moi. Je cherche un appartement près de la fac : je préférerais m'épargner le coût du réseau de Cheminette Etudiante.

**Blaise dit :** J'en ai déjà trouvé un, moi.

**Kim dit :** Moi aussi. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui va en Médicomagie, juste à côté, et qui a besoin d'un colocataire. Tu veux son adresse ?

**Draco dit :** Tant que ce n'est pas Zacharias Smith.

**Kim dit :** Non, c'est une fille de Beauxbâtons que j'ai rencontré durant mes vacances en France. Elle s'appelle Carmen Navajas.

**Draco dit :** Alors d'accord.

**David dit :** Tiens ! Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai croisé ce matin.

**Chris dit :** Moi je sais !

**Jack dit :** Et si Theo était venu voir Star Wars avec nous David le lui aurait déjà dit aussi…

**Theo dit :** Pfff.

**Draco dit :** Alva ?

**Blaise dit :** Tu va arrêter avec elle, oui ?!

**David dit :** Non, pas elle.

**Theo dit :** Un indice, peut-être, David ?

**David dit :** Il venait de s'inscrire CEFAMO.

**Jack dit :** Le Centre Elémentaire de Formation d'Apprentissage à la Magie Offensive, pour les incultes.

**Kim dit :** Donc… C'est un futur Auror ou un futur tireur d'élite ou un futur Briseur de sorts ou un futur Expert en Maléfices, ou un futur Langue-de-Plomb.

**Blaise dit :** Harry Potter ?

**David dit :** Gagné ! Il était sous sa cape et je lui suis rentré dedans. Du coup on a discuté, puisque après Poudlard Jack et moi on passera aussi par le CEFAMO.

**Jack dit :** David pour être Briseur de Sort et moi pour être Auror.

**Kim dit :** Nous attendons avec impatience la chute de cette histoire…

**David dit :** J'y viens ! Harry m'a dit que le Ministre de la magie lui avait parlé hier.

**Draco dit :** On sait que Saint Potty a des relations. Et alors ?

**David dit :** Apparemment Shacklebolt a reçu un journal de Russie hier. Par curiosité, Harry l'a feuilleté, et…

**Draco dit :** Il parlait d'Alva ?

**Blaise dit :** Tu nous saoules avec Alva.

**David dit :** Mais non, il a raison ! Il parlait d'Alva !

**Kim dit :** Alors ?

**Theo dit :** … Alors ?

**Blaise dit :** Alors ?

**Draco dit :** Alors ?!

**David dit :** Vous le sentez le suspense, là, hein ?

**Draco dit :** David.

**David dit :** Apparemment Alva a provoqué un tollé en vendant le patrimoine des Netaniev à la famille Koenig. Et quand je dis patrimoine, c'est tout le patrimoine : l'or, les terres, les accords, les privilèges, les titres, les sceaux, les elfes, les rentes…

**Draco dit :** Une donation totale ?!

**Blaise dit :** Outch. Ça n'arrive généralement que quand toute une lignée est exterminée…

**David dit :** L'article dit qu'Alva n'a presque rien demandé en contrepartie. Oui, parce que je me suis acheté le journal après avoir croisé Harry.

**Kim dit :** Presque rien ? Presque rien du genre quoi ?

**David dit :** Attendez, je cherche l'article.

**Draco dit :** Dépêche, on est collés au parchemin, là.

**Chris dit :** David, le maître du suspense…

**Jack dit :** Je rigole tout seul.

**David dit :** Voilà. Elle a gardé un elfe de maison et une partie de la bibliothèque familiale. Et elle a demandé aux Koenig l'adoption simple.

**Blaise dit :** Euh, adoption simple ?

**Kim dit :** Et tu veux faire du droit…

**Draco dit :** Contrairement à l'adoption plénière où la famille de l'adoptant se substitue à celle de l'adoptée, l'adoption simple crée un lien de filiation entre l'adoptant et l'adoptée mais permet à l'adoptée de garder le nom et le patrimoine de sa famille d'origine. En gros.

**Blaise dit :** Une manière d'officialiser le statut "d'hôte à vie" d'Alva chez les Koenig.

**Kim dit :** C'est ça.

**Jack dit :** C'est étonnant que tu ne le saches pas déjà, Draco.

**Draco dit :** Comment je le saurais ?

**Chris dit :** Jack est persuadé que toi et Alva êtes en contact.

**Jack dit :** Ça semble évident. Alva est amoureuse de toi depuis des mois.

**Jack dit :** Draco ?

_**Draco a quitté la conversation.**_

**Blaise dit :** Ah, bravo.

**Jack dit :** Il ne le savait pas ?!

**Kim dit :** Les Serpentards sont experts dans l'art de s'aveugler quand ça les arrange…

**oOoOoOo**

Draco regarda Finist s'envoler avec nervosité. Il avait gardé le faucon comme un talisman depuis le début des vacances. Sans lui, il se sentait… Désarmé. Si Alva ne répondait pas à son appel, si elle gardait Finist, alors c'était fichu, c'était fini.

Par Merlin, il était vraiment en train de virer Poufsouffle.

Il lui avait écrit quinze lignes dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus, et pourtant il les avait répétées encore et encore, et il aurait pu les réciter par cœur. Exaspéré par son propre comportement, le Serpentard referma sa fenêtre, quitta résolument le faucon du regard, et se dirigea vers son bureau où il ouvrit rageusement son livre d'introduction à la science politique. Il se plongea dans l'étude de Weber _(célèbre Cracmol)_ sur la théorie de la naissance de l'Etat, et décida de ne plus penser à Alva avant le retour de Finist.

Il tint une trois jours.

Puis il se mit à regarder le ciel trop souvent, à rêvasser, à s'inquiéter, à se balader sur le Chemin de Traverse _(les gens n'étaient plus du tout hostiles à présent, et quand il croisait Potter les deux anciens ennemis se saluaient courtoisement d'un signe de tête)_ aux endroits qu'il avait visité avec Alva. Il acheta des livres sur la magie rouge. Il rendit visite à Ryan et broya du noir avec lui. Il rencontra Carmen, une belle fille noire de peau qui avait la même classe innée et aristocratique que Blaise, et pensa distraitement qu'elle n'était pas aussi jolie qu'Alva. Il se surprit avec stupeur à regarder des rousses.

C'était en train de virer à l'obsession. Et cela dura une longue, longue semaine.

Très franchement, il agaçait même ses amis. Et ses amis l'agaçaient aussi. Entre Jack et Cassandre, Kim et Zacharias, Luna et Neville, et même Blaise et Carmen (il les avait présentés) qui se draguaient allégrement sous son nez, il avait perpétuellement l'impression de tenir la chandelle.

Puis Finist revint.

Il ne transportait pas de longue lettre, juste une courte ligne sur un ruban de papier. Draco la déchiffra avec empressement, reconnaissant l'écriture droite et penchée de la Russe.

Puis il se laissa tomber sur lit. Il avait une subite faiblesse dans les genoux tout d'un coup. Lentement, il lissa puis re-lissa du plat de la main le court message. Posé sur son bureau, Finist l'observait d'un air narquois comme s'il se moquait de lui. Draco ne lui prêta aucune attention.

_Mot de passe : Option Runique._

Le Serpentard contempla le message encore un instant, souriant tout seul et se remémorant une conversation pas si lointaine que ça où Alva lui disait qu'elle hésitait pour sa spécialisation.

Puis il se précipita sur son Silverscroll.

.

.

.

**A propos :**

Pour avoir une image de_ Carmen Navajas_, colocataire de Draco, enlevez les tirets et les espaces :

h-t-t-p: /-/-i10-.-servimg-.-c-o-m-/-u/f10/14/74/72/16/-car men-10-.-p-n-g

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	26. Epilogue

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Hey **Don-jul** ! Ouais, on peut dire ce qu'on veut, les Happy-end c'est cool xD Et Alva, miss "pas de racisme entre Maison", fait preuve d'un peu de mauvaise fois dans le dernier chapitre... (c'est un truc qui plait aux Malefoy... /PAN/) Mais bref, voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien, et finalement... J'ai presque respecté l'épilogue !

**Marjorie27**, j'espère que le fameux bisou t'a plu (je suis quasiment sûre que t'es pas la seule à avoir lu ce chap' en scandant "_le bisou ! le bisou !_" en étant exaspéré par l'auteure qui fait traîner les choses... Niark niark niark. Je vois que comme moi, t'as horreur des Weasley ! Et tuas bien raison ! A part Charlie-la-tête-brûlée-mais-super-cool, je ne les aime pas. Enfoncés dans leur vie pépère et médiocre jusqu'au cou et incapable de comprendre ceux qui ont un idéal de bonheur différent. Brrr.

**Skully-Bonbon**, ce commentaire était un pavé. Sérieusement. Et oui, Alva est une grande chieuse, mais ça fait partie de son personnage. Arrogante, un poil garce, autoritaire et égocentrique. Et amoureuse de Draco, aussi. Et oui, tuer Harry aurais été une option, mais sans Harry (et sans son couple merdique avec Ginny), pas d'Albus Severus. Ah, ce gosse fera de grandes choses. Il porte le nom de deux grands salauds après tout.

.

* * *

**.**

**Les kiwi ça a du bon.**

Eh voilà, c'est l'épilogue ! J'ai voulu respecter au maximum l'oeuvre originale, donc l'épilogue a lieu 18 ans plus tard, lors de la rentrée de Rose, Albus et Scorpius. Oh, et d'un certain petit Dylan aussi. Et Harry et Ginny son marié (oui, je sais, ça soule). Mais pour savoir ce qu'il adviendra de leur couple pourri et voué à l'échec, et ce qui arrivera aux gamins dotés de noms à chier tel qu'Albus et Scorpius, eh bien...

Il faudra lire "**_Renouveau : les Rôdeurs_**", la suite du Parfum !

.

* * *

**.**

**Epilogue**

**.**

_Dix-huit ans plus tard…_

– Par les couilles de Salazar ! pesta Blaise en ôtant son manteau sans cesser de marcher. Il fait trop chaud pour un mois de septembre !

– Laisse les parties génitales du fondateur en dehors de tout ça, protesta Carmen. Lucy, tu veux que je porte la cage de Wicca ?

Leur enfant, une jolie petite fille qui avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère et de l'air mutin de son père, acquiesça timidement. Carmen Zabini sourit, et prit la cage de la chouette des mains de Lucy. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la gare, à présent. Le petit frère de Lucy, Estéban, deux ans, dormait dans la poussette que poussait sa mère d'une main.

– Eh, les Zabini !

La petite famille se retourna avec un bel ensemble. David, sa femme Astoria et ses fils Cyrius et Alexis les rejoignirent à grands pas. Cyrius ébouriffa familièrement les cheveux de Lucy au passage :

– Alors tu rentres enfin à Poudlard !

– Et il est hors de question que j'aille à Poufsouffle comme toi, marmonna Lucy en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Salut Cyrius, salut Alex.

Alex, huit ans, lui adressa un sourire timide pour toute réponse. Contrairement à son frère Cyrius, très populaire et en deuxième année à Poufsouffle, Alex était d'un naturel discret et attentif. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

– Dépêchons-nous, les pressa Astoria.

Astoria Jarvis, anciennement Astoria Greengrass, avait été à Poudlard dans la même année que David, même si elle était à Serpentard et non à Poufsouffle comme les frères Jarvis. Après le départ des huitièmes années, elle s'était rapprochée des membres du Club restant à Poudlard, et c'était là qu'elle avait rencontré celui qui deviendrait son époux.

– Simon vous transmet son bonjour, au fait ! les informa David tandis qu'ils se remettaient à marcher. Et il vous fait dire que non, ses dragons ne l'ont pas encore dévoré.

– Quelle idée de devenir dragonnier, marmonna Carmen.

– Toujours en Chine ? demanda Blaise avec un demi-sourire.

– Oui, il travaille avec un professionnel des Boutefeu Chinois. Mais il va partir en Roumanie bientôt : il nous a écrit récemment.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la gare. Justin et son épouse Susan, ainsi que leur fils de douze ans Gabriel –dit Gaby–, les y attendaient.

Avec eux se trouvaient Chris –il avait dû sécher un entraînement avec son équipe de Quidditch pour venir, sans doute– et sa femme Daphnée et son fils Cameron, douze ans. Daphnée était la sœur ainée de deux ans d'Astoria, et les deux Greengrass se ressemblaient d'une manière frappante.

Ils se saluèrent joyeusement, entrant tous ensemble dans la gare. David scruta les alentours avec attention :

– Theo devrait être dans le coin…

– Pauvre Theo, soupira Astoria. Son divorce n'a vraiment pas été facile.

– Sa femme était une vraie peau de vache, oui ! Si Kim ne s'en était pas mêlé, Theo n'aurait jamais obtenu la garde d'Oscar.

Gaby, Cyrius et Cameron approuvèrent vigoureusement. Gaby était à Gryffondor, Cyrius à Poufsouffle, Cameron à Serdaigle et Oscar à Serpentard, pourtant les quatre enfants s'entendaient comme des frères. Le fait de passer toutes leurs vacances ensemble y était sans doute pour beaucoup.

– Ah, le voilà !

Theo fendit la foule, précédé par Oscar. Son fils avait hérité de ses cheveux bouclés et de ses yeux bruns, c'était son portrait craché. En plus mignon, même si personne n'osait l'avouer à Theo.

– Vous êtes en retard, râla Chris.

– Désolé, s'excusa Theo. J'avais une commande pour les Aurors et c'est Jack qui est venue la chercher. Forcément, on a discuté.

– Laisse-moi deviner : toute la conversation a tourné autour de Roxane.

– Il est gaga de sa fille.

– Ça fait dix ans que ça dure, quand même !

Tous les adultes levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble. Cassandre et Jack avaient eu beaucoup de mal à avoir un enfant, et chérissait comme un joyau leur fille unique. C'était à se demander comment ils réagiraient quand elle irait à Poudlard.

– En parlant de mère-poule, sourit Susan en avançant. Comment vont Zack et Kim ?

Daphnée et Astoria échangèrent un regard moqueur. En plus d'être sœurs, ce qui faisait de David et Chris des beaux-frères, elles étaient toutes les deux Guérisseuses. Cela les amenait à souvent croiser Zacharias Smith, qui travaillait aux Soins Non-Magiques (un nouveau service constamment débordé). Elles et leurs maris adoraient se moquer de Zack dans son dos. Daphnée, la femme de Chris, se dévoua pour répondre :

– Zack va bien, il est toujours aussi nerveux. Les traces de ses pas sont imprimés dans le sol du couloir tellement il y tourne en rond.

Susan défendit mollement le Guérisseur, solidarité de Poufsouffle oblige :

– Sa femme va avoir des triplés et la grossesse est difficile.

– La première grossesse de Kim s'est bien passée, pourtant, fit remarquer Astoria. Et Jason est un petit garçon très énergique. Il a quel âge, six ans ?

– Exact, acquiesça Blaise. Il est né le même jour qu'Anaïs.

Il y eut un silence, tandis que David, Chris, Blaise, Theo et Justin échangeaient un bref regard. Anaïs était la fille de Ryan. Le Guérisseur avait quitté la Grande Bretagne pour l'Egypte, où il vivait toujours. Ses amis n'avaient appris que par lettres son mariage avec Moira, une belle égyptienne, et la naissance de ses enfants Andrew, neuf ans, et Anaïs, six ans.

– Bref, fit Justin pour rompre le silence gênant. Ça me fait penser à Valerian : je l'ai croisé l'autre jour au Ministère. Vous savez qu'il suit son apprentissage d'Auror auprès de Ron Weasley ?

– Le pauvre.

– Même pas : ils disent tous les deux du mal de Zack et ils s'entendent très bien. Et ils se vantent de leurs filleuls respectifs, aussi.

– Euh… Qui est le filleul de Ron ? demanda David d'un air incertain.

– James Potter, le rabroua Blaise. Il joue très bien au Quidditch.

– Et… Qui est le filleul de Valerian ?

Le couple Zabini leva les yeux au ciel, et Theo asséna :

– Dylan, espèce d'andouille. Le fils de Cathy et Nathan. D'ailleurs il entre en première année aujourd'hui, comme Lucy.

– C'est vrai qu'ils s'y sont mis jeunes, tous les deux…

– Et ils ne sont toujours pas mariés. Ils sont jeunes _et_ libres…

– Nous sommes vieux, philosopha Justin.

Un unanime soupir s'éleva de leur groupe. Les quatre deuxièmes années échangèrent un regard, affligés par la bêtise de leurs parents, et Lucy réprima un gloussement. Seul Alex, qui suivait du regard un groupe de jeunes Moldus aux vêtements colorés, et Estéban, qui dormait toujours dans sa poussette, restèrent impassible.

– Eh, c'est Luna !

La jeune femme blonde, qui allait traverser le portail du quai 9 ¾, se tourna vers eux. Ses enfants, Olivia Londubat –quatrième année, Serdaigle– et Xavier Londubat –troisième année, Gryffondor– sourirent en voyant les nouveaux arrivants. Ils ressemblaient tous les deux d'une manière frappante à Neville, leur père, mais les boucles d'oreilles en radis bleu vif d'Olivia et le bracelet en bouchons de Bièraubeurres de Xavier gâchaient un peu l'effet.

– Hello Luna ! la salua Chris. Neville est déjà à Poudlard ?

– Oui, depuis dix jours, sourit la jeune femme. J'ai vu ton dernier match, c'était extraordinaire.

– Merci, gloussa Chris avec embarras.

– Les Flèches d'Appleby ont de la chance de t'avoir. Les Canons de Chudley doivent compter les Joncheruines maintenant.

– Traversons, grommela Daphnée. Les Moldus commencent à nous regarder.

Ils passèrent à travers la barrière magique, émergeant sur le quai couvert d'un brouillard de fumée blanche émit par le Poudlard Express. Blaise frissonna, et remit son manteau. Luna leur adressa un signe amical de la main, et Olivia adressa un sourire d'au revoir aux quatre deuxièmes années :

– A plus tard, les mousquetaires !

– Mousquetaires ? répéta Theo.

– "_Les Trois Mousquetaires_" est un roman Moldu, expliqua Susan avec patience. L'histoire de quatre amis inséparables qui bravent tous les dangers.

– On ne brave pas tellement de dangers, fit Gaby d'un ton déçu.

– J'espère bien, grommela sa mère. J'ai déjà assez de ton père pour ça.

– Ah ? s'intéressa Chris. Quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

– J'ai failli me faire renverser par une voiture la semaine dernière, râla l'ancien Gryffondor. Je protège plein de Moldus dans le cadre de mon boulot d'Oubliator, et l'un d'eux a essayé de me tuer avec sa boite à ferraille !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, réveillant Estéban. Le petit garçon lança un regard désorienté autour de lui, mais Lucy se penchant sur son frère en murmurant une parole apaisante, et le bébé se rendormit, rassuré. Les adultes observèrent Estéban refermer les yeux, un même sourire attendri aux lèvres.

Soudain, Susan donna un coup de coude à son mari, qui émit un gémissement de martyr auquel son épouse ne prêta pas la moindre attention :

– Eh, ça ne serait pas Harry ?

Leur petit groupe tourna ses regards vers la direction qu'elle indiquait. Le couple Potter et le couple Weasley s'y trouvait, en grande conversation. Leurs enfants étaient aussi avec eux. Hugo, dix ans, et Rose, onze ans, les petits Weasley. Et James, douze ans, Albus, onze ans, et Lily, neuf ans, les petits Potter.

Rose ressemblait à sa mère, avec son nez retroussé, ses yeux couleur chocolat et ses cheveux bouclés, mais elle avait hérité de la rousseur de son père. Hugo, lui, était le portrait craché de Ron Weasley.

James Potter avait les cheveux noirs, aussi ébouriffés que son père, et les yeux noisette des Weasley. Lily, la plus petite, avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, et la même moue boudeuse que sa mère. Albus, celui du milieu, était le seul à avoir les yeux verts de son père. Et même si ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ils étaient plus disciplinés que ceux de son paternel, et d'une chaude couleur châtain tirant vers le cuivré.

– Tu ne vas pas dire bonjour à Ron ? fit Carmen en tournant la tête vers son mari.

Blaise haussa les épaules :

– Si, quand le train sera parti. En entendant je suis tout dévoué à ma princesse.

Lucy gloussa quand son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Au loin, le groupe des Potter-Weasley tourna soudain les yeux vers un endroit un peu plus loin sur le quai. Les visages des anciens membres du Club s'éclairèrent quand ils reconnurent Draco Malefoy et son fils Scorpius.

Draco ne les avait pas encore vus, et il adressa un signe de tête courtois à Potter et compagnie avant de reporter son regard sur Scorpius.

Les relations entre Potter et Malefoy étaient cordiales, mais pas plus. L'hostilité de Ginny avait empêché Harry de nouer de vrais liens avec ses anciens ennemis. Certes, Blaise, Draco et d'autres anciens membres du Club étaient amenés à souvent rencontrer l'Auror Potter au Ministère, mais le Gryffondor n'était qu'un collègue sympa, rien de plus.

En revanche, Ron et Hermione étaient devenus de véritables amis pour les Zabini, les Shepper et les Michelis –quoique, avec la défaire magistrale que Chris avait imposé aux Canons de Chudley, ça changerait peut-être–, et ils se voyaient régulièrement.

Le petit groupe des anciens du Club et de leurs familles se dirigea vers les deux Malefoy. En les voyant arriver, Draco esquissa un sourire narquois :

– Vous êtes en retard !

– Même pas, affirma Blaise stoïquement. Le train est toujours là, non ?

Draco ricana, puis salua ses amis. Scorpius adressa un grand sourire aux "mousquetaires" et à Lucy, mais son regard cherchait quelqu'un dans la cohue du quai 9 ¾. Theo le remarqua, et haussa un sourcil :

– Où est le reste de ta tribu, Draco ?

– Ma tribu ! s'indigna le blond. Comment oses-tu les appeler tribu, boule de poils fétides ?

Theo se contenta de rire, tandis que Justin prenait la relève pour taquiner l'ancien Serpentard :

– Tu préférerais qu'on parle de meute ? De clan ? De secte peut-être ?

– Vous êtes désespérants, grommela Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Au même instant, le visage de Scorpius s'éclaira, et un bruit de course attira leur attention juste avant qu'une fillette d'une douzaine d'années ne déboule de nulle part pour s'arrêter en catastrophe près de Scorpius, pliée en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Le petit blond sourit de toutes ses dents, soulagé :

– Tu en as mis du temps !

Sa sœur lui adressa un regard noir, mais elle était trop essoufflée pour parler. Derrière le groupe d'amis s'éleva une voix moqueuse :

– Qui vois-je donc ? La vieille équipe !

Chris se retourna en riant, et fit face cinq personnes familières. Un identique sourire apparut sur les visages qui composaient le groupe d'amis.

Il y avait Cathy, qui était devenue une belle jeune femme aux courts cheveux roux et au sourire rayonnant. Elle avait posé une main, d'un geste machinal, sur son ventre proéminent de femme enceinte de sept mois. A son doigt brillait une bague de fiançailles.

Il y avait Nathan, qui s'était progressivement transformé en homme grand et athlétique. Un bras passé autour des épaules de sa fiancée, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste en jean, il avait l'air d'un Moldu tranquille et décontracté.

Il y avait Dylan, leur fils. Il avait les cheveux roux pâles des Hawking mais possédait des yeux vairons, un vert et un brun. Grand et mince, un perpétuel sourire aux lèvres, il combinait l'enthousiasme de son père à la gentillesse désarmante de sa mère.

Il y avait Hypérion Malefoy. C'était le fils cadet de Draco, son troisième enfant, un petit garçon à l'air trop sérieux pour ses neuf ans. Il avait les cheveux blonds presque châtains et les yeux gris argenté, et tenait fermement la main de la cinquième personne de leur groupe.

Et cette cinquième personne, le regard pétillant d'amusement, vêtue d'une simple robe noire et blanche et ses longs cheveux laissés libres, leur adressa un sourire narquois.

– Salut.

– Bonjour, Madame Malefoy, dit gravement Theo.

Alva éclata de rire.

Elle tendit la main pour serrer celles de ses amis, souriant tandis que Blaise râlait à propos de l'adjectif employé pour les décrire. Alva était devenue une brillante Briseuse de sorts, qui écrivait des thèses réputées sur les charmes de protection, et une experte en Runique qui faisait autorité au Ministère. Elle avait épousé Draco, avait eu trois merveilleux enfants. Elle était heureuse. Et ça se voyait.

– Alors, il se passe quoi au Département des Mystères, Malefoy-numéro-deux ? demanda Chris mine de rien en passant un bras autour des épaules de Nathan.

L'ancien Serdaigle se dégagea d'un mouvement souple en riant.

– Ne rien dire aux Michelis ! C'est écrit en petit en bas du contrat des Langues-de-Plomb. Et arrête de m'appeler Malefoy-numéro-deux !

– Il va falloir t'y faire, vu que tu as été adopté par la famille Malefoy… Ça va faire quoi, douze ans ?

– Treize, rectifia Nathan d'un air espiègle. C'était au milieu de ma cinquième année.

– Ah oui ! s'exclama Daphnée. Je me souviens des gros titres. _Les Malefoy adoptent un Né-Moldu_. C'était dans tous les journaux.

Susan et Justin gloussèrent en échangeant un regard complice. Susan Bones, ancienne membre de l'A.D. et nièce de la célèbre Amelia Bones, avait voulu suivre les traces de sa tante et avait fait des études de droit. Elle était à présent membre du Magenmagot, mais c'était à l'UDUS qu'elle avait rencontré Draco et Blaise, en s'intéressant à cette affaire. Et c'était grâce à eux qu'elle avait rencontré Justin.

Sans le ramdam médiatique autour de Nathan, Susan et Justin ne se seraient peut-être jamais croisés.

– Ils auraient fait moins de raffut si on avait adopté un dragon, grommela Draco.

Blaise lui donna un coup de coude, taquin :

– Allez, on ne s'est jamais autant amusé au Ministère. Ça a été le coup d'envoi de ta carrière… Et du coup, de la mienne.

Draco et Blaise, aujourd'hui respectivement conseiller en politique et Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, avaient été connus grâce à ce tollé médiatiques pour leur défense véhémente des droits des sorciers à l'adoption, quel que soit leur statut de sang. Le Trio d'Or les avait approuvés avec conviction, et quand les deux anciens Serpentards avaient quitté l'UDUS un an plus tard, une fois leur cursus fini, leur carrière avait été lancée.

Enfin, surtout celle de Blaise : c'était lui qui attirait le feu des projecteurs. Draco était un homme de pouvoir, bien plus que lui d'ailleurs, mais il se tenait davantage dans l'ombre afin de tirer plus discrètement les ficelles.

– Bon, on vous laisse entre vieux ! lança soudain Gaby Shepper.

– Nous, on part entre jeunes ! compléta Cyrius Jarvis.

– Voir d'autres jeunes, ajouta malicieusement Oscar Nott.

– En bref, on y va ! résuma Cameron Michelis.

– Allez-y, soupira David. Soyez sages, travaillez bien, tout ça.

Les différents parents serrèrent leurs enfants dans leurs bras –y compris Cameron qui essayait d'échapper à l'étreinte maternelle, considérant que c'était la honte de se faire câliner en pleine gare–, puis ils les laissèrent filer. Alva posa un regard attendri sur ses propres enfants.

Scorpius et Demetria, frère et sœur, avaient un an de différence : Demetria était l'aînée. Pourtant ils semblaient totalement différents.

Demetria avait les cheveux noirs et la peau qui bronzait plus facilement, héritage de son ascendance Russe, tout comme son visage harmonieux et élégant. Elle était intelligente et très travailleuse, curieuse et sportive. Sérieuse dans son travail, protectrice vis-à-vis de son petit frère, c'était la digne héritière de la famille Malefoy.

Scorpius, lui, était aussi blond que son père. Il avait la peau très claire, le nez pointu et l'air malicieux. Plus déjanté et turbulent que sa sœur, il était également un peu tête brûlé, comme sa mère. Il était très doué au tir à l'arc, sarcastique et joyeux, et têtu comme une mule. Casse-cou, également. S'il n'avait pas eu ce petit côté retors et rusé typique, et surtout cette arrogance innocente qui le caractérisait, il aurait été un Gryffondor typique. Là, il y avait encore de l'espoir qu'il aille à Serpentard…

Et puis il y avait Hyperion. Le petit dernier. Il avait les yeux gris des Black, le maintien droit des Malefoy, et, même s'il avait fait une sorte de mélange entre les cheveux blonds de Draco et les cheveux châtains qui trainaient dans la génétique d'Alva, c'était celui des trois qui ressemblait le plus à son père.

Hyperion était doux et sérieux, un peu rêveur parfois, mais assurément pragmatique. Intelligent, attentif, toujours cherchant à tout savoir et à tout comprendre. Il était bien différent de ses aînés.

Demetria Lesath Malefoy, baptisée ainsi en l'honneur d'Anaïs Lesath Hefez, leva soudain les yeux vers ses parents :

– On devrait peut-être y aller aussi, non ? J'ai promis à Abby d'aller dans le même compartiment qu'elle.

Abigail Robins était à Serdaigle, comme Demetria, et c'était sa meilleure amie. La fillette en parlait à longueur de temps dans ses lettres.

Scorpius Severus Malefoy, aussitôt d'accord avec sa sœur, hocha vigoureusement la tête :

– Le train ne va pas tarder à partir de toute façon !

Alva soupira, puis serra les deux enfants contre elle. Elle avait toujours des réflexes de combattante et les deux enfants n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver l'étreinte. Quand elle les relâcha, Scorpius marmonna "_la honte…_" tandis que Demetria regardait furtivement autour d'eux :

– Maman !

– Quoi ? s'exclama Alva faussement surprise. Vous n'aimez pas mes câlins ?

Les enfants frissonnèrent et reculèrent d'un pas avec un bel ensemble, faisant ricaner leur père. Draco, lui, se contenta de caresser la longue chevelure de Demetria et d'ébouriffer celle de Scorpius –le petit blond avait hérité de ses cheveux électriques– avec affection.

– Amusez-vous bien. Et ne devenez pas amis avec trop de Weasley, ça grille les neurones.

– Regardez ce qu'est devenu Blaise, acquiesça gravement David. C'est triste, hein ?

– Très triste, firent les Malefoy d'une même voix.

– Eh ! s'indigna le métis.

Dylan pouffa, mais lui, il se laissa embrasser sans protester par ses deux parents, tout comme Lucy qui supporta stoïquement le câlin de sa mère. La fillette à la peau noire s'écarta d'un bond dès qu'elle fut libérée, sa valise dans une main et la cage de sa chouette Wicca dans l'autre.

– Au revoir Papa, au revoir Maman. Et au revoir Estéban.

– On reviendra pour les vacances de Noël de toute façon, fit crânement Scorpius.

Dylan attrapa le panier grillagé contenant son chat –un épouvantail rayé de roux nommé King Pumpkin, arrière-petit-fils de Pattenrond et Nosferatu– dans une main, et sa valise à roulette dans l'autre, avant de déclarer d'un ton malicieux :

– A moins qu'on ne se cache dans le train pour retourner directement à Londres, si c'est trop moche là-bas.

– Et sinon vous pourrez prendre un Sombral pour revenir en cours d'année, fit pensivement Demetria.

Les adultes s'abstinrent de leur faire remarquer qu'ils ne voyaient _pas_ les Sombrals. Au lieu de ça, ils regardèrent avec émotion les quatre enfants entrer dans le Poudlard Express, s'aidant mutuellement à y hisser leurs lourdes valises, juste au moment où le coup de sifflet retentissait.

Quelques instants plus tard, leurs quatre visages apparurent contre une vitre alors que le train s'ébranlait. Leurs parents, tous, y compris les dignes politiciens Malefoy et Zabini, leur adressèrent de grands signes, et ce jusqu'à ce que le train disparaisse dans un virage.

Puis ils se regardèrent, comme surpris par ce silence et ce sentiment de vide qui leur tombait dessus.

– Ils vont nous manquer, ces andouilles, soupira Nathan Malefoy-Aristide.

– Tu l'as dit, murmura Cathy en s'appuyant sur lui.

Hyperion saisit la main de sa mère. Alva caressa machinalement les cheveux de son fils, constatant avec amusement qu'il avait lui aussi les cheveux électriques. Alors que Demetria avait tout pris des Netaniev côté physique, ses frères semblaient avoir plutôt reçu les gênes des Black et des Malefoy.

– Je dois retourner à St. Mangouste, soupira Daphnée. Je prends mon service dans une heure et demie et je voudrais regarder le nouvel emploi du temps avant.

– Ma femme est l'ange gardien du monde sorcier, la taquina Chris en lui offrant son bras. Je me demande comment le service des blessures par créatures vivantes fonctionnerait sans toi.

Daphnée prit le bras offert avec un sourire, et leur groupe se détournèrent de la voie ferrée. Quelques pas plus loin, alors qu'ils étaient près du Trio d'Or, Blaise afficha un grand sourire et éleva la voix :

– Hey, Ron ! Pas trop dure, la défaite des Canons ?

– C'est ça, monte-le contre moi, marmonna Chris. Faux frère, va !

Theo pouffa, amusé. Le couple Weasley se tourna vers eux, et leurs visages s'éclairèrent, tandis qu'Harry éclatait de rire :

– Vous êtes venus en bande !

– On a une vie sociale, _nous_, s'offusqua Blaise.

– Oui, d'ailleurs elle est dans tous les journaux, plaisanta Hermione. Tu sais que Cho m'a demandé la marque de tes _sous-vêtements_ pour en parler dans son prochain article ?

– Non, c'est vrai ? s'intéressa Carmen.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Susan avec amusement.

Hermione gloussa :

– Que je demanderai à quelqu'un de lui arracher son pantalon pour vérifier.

– Je savais que tu fantasmais sur moi ! fanfaronna Blaise.

Ron lui mit un petit coup de coude dans le ventre et Blaise fit semblant de se tordre de douleur. Les adultes échangèrent des sourires réjouis.

Les enfants, eux, tentaient de se dévisager mutuellement avec le plus de discrétion possible. Harry s'en rendit compte et, sans prêter attention au silence froid de son épouse, posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille cadette :

– Je vous présente Lily Luna.

– Et Hugo Brian, ajouta Hermione en souriant à son fils.

– Alexis Jack, déclara Astoria en désignant son fils cadet.

Theo était le parrain de Cyrius, et Jack était celui d'Alex. Les deux enfants avaient hérité des prénoms de leurs parrains respectifs comme second patronymes.

– Et Hyperion Vladimir, fit Alva avec fierté.

Le dernier-né des Malefoy salua gravement les adultes d'un hochement de tête, mais ne lâcha pas la main de sa mère. Nathan se tourna vers Ron avec un sourire en coin :

– Alors, Monsieur l'Auror, comme ça c'est toi le mentor de Val' ?

Ron avait son diplôme d'Auror depuis douze ans maintenant. Valerian était le deuxième Aspirant Auror de Ron… Et, malgré ses boutades, Nathan savait que son ami était entre de bonnes mains. Le premier élève du rouquin était devenu un sorcier très compétent.

– Il est doué pour un Serpentard, convint Ron. Mais c'est une vraie langue de vipère.

– Normal, marmonna Draco avec un sourire en coin. On parle du frère de Kim, tout de même.

– Oui, sourit Ron avec malice. Une fois il m'a demandé avec le plus grand sérieux comment j'avais pu devenir Auror alors qu'il m'avait désarmé en première année… Devant une vingtaine de personnes ! Harry s'est fichu de moi des semaines après.

– C'était une occasion facile, se défendit Potter.

– Ben voyons.

– J'ai hâte de voir ce qui se passera quand il évoquera la fois où Kim t'a hurlé dessus devant toute la gare, gloussa Alva d'un air taquin.

Ron et Ginny grimacèrent avec un bel ensemble, mais contrairement à sa sœur, Ron se mit presque aussitôt à rire, tout comme Alva. Ça leur semblait un autre temps, bien lointain à présent.

– Comment va Kim, d'ailleurs ? demanda Ron avec intérêt. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir l'avocat qui la remplace au Tribunal d'Instance Magique, et il est beaucoup moins compétent.

– Il lui reste deux mois avant la naissance, et huit mois avant la fin de son congé maternité, dit gravement Astoria. Vous survivrez jusque là ?

– Elle rembarrait tellement bien les journalistes, fit Harry avec nostalgie.

– Elle a humilié Maximilien Worme avec ce procès pour adultère et il a été viré du Magenmagot, laissa tomber Susan d'un air béat. Elle mériterait d'être _canonisée_ pour ça.

– Elle a gagné le procès d'un loup-garou pour la première fois dans l'Histoire, soupira Theo avec admiration.

– Et moi je m'ennuie quand je fais ma pause, soupira Hermione. Kim avait toujours d'excellentes idées.

Hermione était conseillère, comme Draco. Mais alors que le blond s'occupait principalement de droit international ou interracial, et offrait ses services à qui le demandait, Hermione était plus polyvalente et avait un employeur fixe. Elle était l'une des nombreuses personnes qui travaillaient au service du Magenmagot, l'assemblée qui proposait, débattait et promouvait les lois sorcières.

En tant que conseillère, Hermione était parfois amenée devant des problèmes délicats comme des contradictions entre des propositions de lois et des lois déjà existantes. Kim, célèbre avocate, avait de grandes connaissances juridiques et un esprit sournois qui trouvait facilement des voies détournées pour atteindre son but : aucun doute que ses conseils étaient précieux pour Hermione.

– Oh, Hermione, dit soudain Susan. Tant que j'y pense, il y aura une réunion du Magenmagot demain soir en salle 207, à dix-huit heures, pour débattre de la loi sur le traitement des prisonniers. Etant donné que c'est toi qui me l'as suggérée, tu peux y assister. Il faudra juste que je te donne une accréditation.

– Merci, Susan, ça serait gentil de ta part.

– Je passerai à ton bureau demain à dix-sept heures, ça ta va ?

– C'est parfait. Zabini, Malefoy…

– Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, ricana le blond. On dira à la presse qu'on est d'accord avec le projet. Et si Potter nous appuie, il va passer comme une lettre à la poste.

– Évidemment que je vais vous appuyer, marmonna Harry. Je suis un Gryffondor héroïque.

Alva grinça des dents, et Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard pétillant d'amusement. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé à personne de la vraie Maison d'Alva –elle aurait tué le premier qui l'aurait fait– mais ils partageaient ce secret comme une vieille plaisanterie.

– Merlin ! s'exclama soudain Daphnée en regardant sa montre. Je suis désolée, je dois vraiment y aller, je suis de service cette nuit à Ste. Mangouste.

Astoria lança un regard amusé à sa grande sœur :

– Bon courage !

Daphnée lui adressa un signa de la main, tout en s'éloignant avec son époux. Ils venaient juste de franchir le portail magique du qui 9 ¾ quand Ron se frappa le front :

– Zut ! J'ai oublié d'engueuler Chris pour sa victoire !

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel, et Theo marmonna :

– Toujours le Quidditch…

– Ce n'est qu'un jeu, approuva Hermione.

– Je ne relèverai pas le blasphème Hermione, dit noblement Ron avant de se tourner vers Blaise. Au fait, tu as entendu parler des équipes de Quidditch du Ministère ?

– Oui. Une équipe par Département et des matchs amicaux tous les mois, c'est ça ? Je ne me suis pas présenté pour le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, si ça peut te rassurer.

– Ni moi pour le Département de la Justice Magique, soupira Draco. C'est bête, mais j'ai déjà assez de boulot comme ça.

– Oh non ! fit Ron catastrophé. Malefoy, comment tu peux me faire ça ?!

Draco haussa un sourcil, poliment incrédule :

– J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

– Harry ne s'est pas présenté ! Le seul candidat au poste d'Attrapeur est un minable qui vient du Service de Contrôle, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !

– Quelque chose du genre… ?

– Fais jouer tes relations et fait faire une deuxième sélection des joueurs. Et présente-toi. Toi ou Harry, je m'en fiche, je veux un Attrapeur qui sache faire ses lacets tout seul.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, l'air blasé, et croisa les bras :

– Je n'ai pas le temps.

– Non ! Allez, Malefoy, sois sympa !

Nathan se mit à ricaner en voyant Ron supplier Draco. Les autres adultes avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, et le Né-Moldu glissa l'air de rien :

– Je suis l'Attrapeur du Département des Mystères. Vous allez souffrir.

Ron poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme, et se tourna vers Alva d'un air suppliant :

– Hawking ! Persuade ton mari, je t'en supplie.

– Déjà, et ce pour la millième fois, c'est _Malefoy_, ou _Alva_, au choix. Et ensuite, c'est non. Les Briseurs de sorts du Ministère sont rattachés au Département des Mystères, je soutiens donc Nathan. En plus c'est mon beau-frère.

– David ! s'exclama Ron en se tournant vers l'ancien Poufsouffle, en quête de soutien.

– Ah, désolé, moi je travaille pour Gringotts, je suis neutre.

– Astoria ?

– Ste. Mangouste, neutre aussi !

– Susan ? Tu es de mon Département, en plus !

– Je suis nulle en Quidditch, sourit la juriste. Et avant que tu ne demandes à mon mari, sache que Justin travaille pour le Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques…

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es Oubliator. Blaise, pas la peine de demander… Carmen ?

– Je suis psychomage, sourit la belle Carmen. Je travaille dans le privé, je suis donc neutre. Désolée, Ron. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Harry ne s'est pas présenté ?

Potter, qui essayait discrètement de battre en retraite, se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné, puis finit par lâcher :

– Ça va faire sept ans que je ne joue plus au Quidditch.

Tous les anciens du Club tombèrent des nues. Draco, néanmoins, hocha la tête. Il pouvait comprendre. Lui, ça faisait six ans qu'il avait arrêté. Un jour un Cognard lui avait fait un œil au beurre noir, et les enfants avaient pleuré. A partir de là, il avait diminué son temps de Quidditch, avant de tout arrêter. Il avait trop peur d'être blessé en rentrant chez lui, de ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa famille.

– Ma vie est foutue ! se lamenta Ron.

– Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus…

– Ma vie _sociale_ est foutue !

Alva gloussa, amusée, puis donna un coup de coude à son mari.

– Allez, on doit y aller. Je te rappelle que Blaise et toi devez revoir vos discours sur ce projet de loi sur les prisonniers, vous pouvez être sûrs que demain on vous posera des tas de questions.

– Pas faux, convint Blaise. Allez, on y va ! Potter, bon courage. Tout ton Département va te haïr de ne pas t'être présenté.

– Ces Serpentards, tous des ingrats, pesta Potter.

Theo, Blaise, Draco et Astoria lui retournèrent un regard impassible, et le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel :

– C'est une coalition !

Astoria émit un rire discret. Puis les deux groupes se séparèrent, se dispersèrent, chacun retournant à ses obligations. Ils rentraient chez eux ou au travail, seuls ou accompagnés. Avant de passer le portail magique du quai 9 ¾, Alva glissa sa main dans celle de Draco et leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'ouvrait au-dessus d'eux. Bleu, limpide et démesuré.

Puis Draco resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts autour des siens, et se tourna vers elle afin de lui adressa un de ses petits sourires en coin tendres et narquois. Alva sourit, et, avec son fils et son époux, traversa le portail magique.

Elle ne regrettait pas d'être revenue en Grande-Bretagne.

Elle ne l'avait jamais regretté.

.

.

**FIN.**

.

* * *

.

_._

_APPEL A TOUS CEUX QUI VEULENT EN SAVOIR PLUS !_

Si vous avez des questions sans réponse, du genre "comment Ryan a rencontré sa femme" ou "est-ce que Draco va conquérir le monde", posez-les ! Tant que ça ne spoile pas "Renouveau", j'y répondrai. Je vous rappelle que j'ai encore trois bonus à poster x)

.


	27. Bonus 1 : Alva

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Alors, **Don-jul**, pour répondre à tes questions... Oui, Kim est adorée dans leur cercle d'amis, au point qu'ils lui ont pardonné d'être mariée à ce butor de Smith. Et ouais, Blaise est marié (mais lui et Carmen, euh... ont un mariage plutôt libre).

Et pour Ryan : à la base il s'est casé avec Moira parce qu'elle lui rappelait beaucoup Anaïs. Maintenant, il l'aime vraiment, mais à la base, il faisait juste une sorte de transfert d'affection. Il était inondé de lettres de ses amis qui essayaient de le psychanalyser à distance, à ce moment-là (c'est une des raisons pour lesquels il ne revient pas en Grande-Bretagne).

Quant à Cathy, elle est rédactrice pour un journal, c'est un petit boulot qu'elle a dégoté à la va-vite après la naissance de Dylan _(et oui Nathan s'est fait engueuler par tous les Malefoy pour ne pas avoir pensé au Charme Contraceptif, mais bon, chez les grandes familles, ont fait des enfants tôt. Ce qui est plus mal passé c'était le fait qu'ils ne soient que fiancés et pas mariés. Du coup, pour emmerder le monde, Nathan et Cathy ne se sont toujours pas mariés xD)_. Finalement ça lui a plu, et elle a gardé le job. Voilà !

**Marjorie27**, rassure-toi, Harry et Draco vont être amené à bosser ensemble dans "_Renouveau_". Et sans Ginny (parce qu'elle va décarer vite fait !), Potter va enfin devenir pote avec ceux qui en valent la peine ! x)

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Ça**** envoie du nain dans l'espace !**

Cette citation vient de la _Minute Papillon_ et c'est. THE. BEST. QUOTE. EVER !

Qu'est-ce qui envoie du nain dans l'espace me direz-vous ? Ce sont les 19 MESSAGES qui m'attendaient dans ma boite mail samedi matin, eh ouais ! Des commentaires sur le _Parfum_, des commentaires sur les _Rôdeurs_, un commentaire sur ff-fr, des annonces de nouveaux chapitres, de suivis ou de favoris de MES chapitres... Ma boite mail était inondée et moi je faisait la danse de la joie x)

.

Bref ! On est dimanche, mais comme ce bonus est prêt depuis un bail, ben... Voilà, je le poste x) Ce sont les cinquante phrases qui ont le plus changé la vie d'Alva. Enfin, peut-être pas tant les phrases que le moment où elles ont été prononcées. Enfin, bon, vous verrez xD

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bonus : Alva**

**50 paroles qui changèrent tout**

**.**

**1)** « _Tu es ma sœur préférée_ ».

Volodia lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un grand sourire en disant ça. Il avait quatorze ans, sa sœur quatre à peine. Alva leva les yeux vers lui et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour son frère.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'on l'aimait.

.

**2)** « _Tu es ravissante avec ces fleurs. On dirait une princesse._ »

Andreï Netaniev avait accompagné ces mots d'un demi-sourire, en baissant les yeux sur sa fille. Alva avait six ans, peut-être sept. Sa famille, son être, sa vie et tout son monde tournaient autour de cet homme au regard bleu et froid. Alors ces quelques mots la laissèrent stupéfaite, rayonnante et étourdie, et elle se précipita voir Volodia pour lui dire que Père lui avait fait un compliment.

Alva ne cessa de porter des arums qu'à la mort de son père.

.

**3)** « _Volodia est parti._ »

Ça ne fut qu'un murmure, mais cela suffit pour que les larmes montent aux yeux d'Alva. Elle, Oswald et Borislav étaient sortis, chassés dans le jardin par leur mère qui ne voulait pas qu'ils entendent la énième dispute entre leur aîné et leur père. Quand ils étaient rentrés, ils avaient entendu une porte claquer. Volodia venait de les quitter.

Alva lui en voulut très longtemps de l'avoir laissé toute seule. Et puis elle lui pardonna.

.

**4)** « _Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu viens de casser trois côtes à un type que je ne pouvais pas blairer ! Comment tu t'appelles ?_ »

Alva venait de flanquer une droite à un troisième année qui la provoquait ouvertement et, glissant sur le verglas, son adversaire était tombé dans les escaliers. Alors une fille de douze ans, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux clairs et perçants, lui avait adressé un grand sourire et tendu la main. Ce fut le début de l'amitié entre Alva et Astrid.

.

**5)** « _Vous n'êtes que de sales gosses ignorant tout de l'art qu'est celui de la survie. L'honneur, peuh ! Qu'est-ce que l'honneur vient faire ici quand il est question de survie ?! Tous les coups sont permis dans cet art. Un art, oui, un art si délicat que même l'art du funambulisme ne rivalise pas de finesse et de précision avec lui ! Un funambule peut tomber dans un filet, peut se raccrocher à la corde, peut n'être que blessé. Dans un combat, un vrai combat, un seul faux-pas et c'est la mort. Une seule faiblesse et c'est fini. Que ça soit bien clair dans vos esprits larvaires : un sorcier désarmé n'est pas un sorcier sans défense, mais un sorcier qui renonce est un sorcier condamné._ »

Le discours de leur professeur de lutte au corps-à-corps, même s'il glaça Alva par son cynisme, sonnait étrangement vrai. Elle ne l'oublia jamais.

.

**6)** « _N'oublie pas où est ta place !_ ».

Son père avait rugit. Alva, perdant tout courage, s'était tassée sur sa chaise, au bord des larmes. Oswald et Borislav lui jetaient des regards noirs, et ça avait été de trop : elle s'était enfuie dans sa chambre, refoulant des sanglots de peur et de colère.

Andreï leur avait annoncé la nouvelle du retour de Voldemort, et Alva avait paniqué à l'idée qu'il l'emmène. Du coup, elle avait élevé la voix. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'opposait à son père.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis des années, sa mère vint lui dire bonne nuit en la serrant dans ses bras, comme si elle était encore une enfant.

.

**7)** « _Tu_ _peux venir chez nous. Quand tu veux et aussi longtemps que tu veux_ », lui dit Lévine avec un sourire.

Assise sur le canapé à côté de Volodia, qui avait accouru en même temps que les Koenig, l'adolescente hocha la tête. Astrid applaudit, ravie.

Le soir même, Alva s'installa dans le manoir et dans le cœur des Koenig.

.

**8)** « _C'est un ordre._ »

Alva resta bouche bée quelques secondes, regardant son père avec effroi. Elle avait reçu le message l'informant de la mort de sa mère, elle avait accouru, et son père lui avait tout simplement dit qu'il avait besoin d'une assistante et qu'il était venu la chercher, la rembarrant sèchement quand elle avait tenté de protester.

Et puis la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, manquant de sortir de ses gonds, et Volodia entra à grands pas. Il avait le visage crispé par la fureur, sa baguette déjà à la main.

Alva aurait voulu que tout cela soit un cauchemar.

.

**9)** « _Alva, le monde est né du Chaos et tend désespérément vers l'Ordre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tente d'imposer cet Ordre, de remettre les choses et les gens à leurs justes places. Ton frère a basculé vers le Chaos. C'est regrettable. Mais tu dois l'accepter. Tu n'as pas le choix : tu es au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant, au service de l'Ordre._ »

C'était le premier jour de l'enfermement d'Alva dans le manoir cerné de Détraqueurs. Alva ne répondit pas, prostrée sur le lit glacé de la petite chambre sans fenêtre où elle avait été enfermée. Andreï secoua la tête, et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui et laissant sa fille dans le noir.

Ce fut la seule fois où son père évoqua Volodia. Plus tard, à chaque fois qu'Alva tenta d'aborder le sujet, elle ne récola que le silence.

.

**10)** « _Je ne crains pas votre père_ ».

Severus Rogue avait beaucoup de qualités, cachées sous ses dehors hargneux et sarcastiques. Il se souciait d'Alva et elle s'en était rendu compte, ne serait-ce que parce qu'un jour il l'avait vue avec un œil au beurre noir (elle ne se souvenait pas de la manière dont elle l'avait eu, mais ça avait sans doute un lien avec la patience limitée d'Andreï), il lui avait donné un baume.

Alva lui avait donc murmuré, un jour, que son père le tuerait s'il le soupçonnait d'être autre chose qu'un Maître des Potions pour qui une gamine battue était insignifiante. Rogue avait répondu d'un ton sec, moqueur.

Malgré le froid des Détraqueurs, Alva se sentit soudain en sécurité.

.

**11)** « _Lord Voldemort a été vaincu. Je répète, Lord Voldemort a été vaincu, Harry Potter l'a tué. La guerre est terminée, Mangemorts, rendez-vous !_ »

Alva fixa avec incrédulité le poste radio minable qui crachotait ces mots. Lord Voldemort était mort. Les Mangemorts avaient perdus. Elle était libre. Elle était libre et sa famille avait été détruite pour rien.

Elle pleura pour la première fois depuis son départ de Russie.

.

**12)** « _On est toutes seules maintenant_ ».

Alva resserra son étreinte autour du corps sanglotant de Cathy, et enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de sa cousine. Oui. Elles étaient toutes seules maintenant. Et leur guerre à elles n'était pas finie.

.

**13)** « _Je te fais confiance_ », sourit Cathy en regardant sa cousine.

Alva en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Elle venait de dire à sa cousine qu'elles allaient changer de noms de famille, aller à Poudlard où elles devraient faire face à des brimades si on apprenait leur ascendance, et tout ça pour qu'Alva puisse trouver et détruire l'arme créer par son père, parce qu'elle avait aidé à sa construction et que ça la rendait malade. En bref elles allaient risquer beaucoup, et ça uniquement pour un problème de conscience d'Alva. Et Cathy lui balançait ça et c'était tout ?

Ben, apparemment, oui.

.

**14)** « … _SERDAIGLE !_ »

Alva avait menacé le Choixpeau pour aller dans cette Maison. Elle se demandera un long moment quel aurait été sa Maison si elle l'avait laissé faire.

.

**15)** « _Mais ici, il y a quatre Maison. Une association comme celle dont tu parles ne fonctionnerait pas_ », dit prudemment Hermione.

Et Alva sentit une colère familière l'étreindre. Etait-ce trop demander que les gens s'entendent, qu'ils cessent de se classer et de classer les autres dans des petites cases à ranger dans la catégorie Bien ou la catégorie Mal ? Etait-ce trop demander que les gens cessent de se haïr pour rien, pour un pourcentage d'hémoglobine, pour une couleur de cheveux ou de peau, pour une origine obscure, pour une couleur de cravate ? S'il n'y avait pas cette haine, s'il n'y avait pas cette volonté de trier les gens, il n'y aurait pas eu Voldemort, il n'y aurait pas eu de guerre.

Personne ne serait mort, s'il n'y avait pas eu de guerre.

.

**16)**_ « On est amis, non ? »_ lui demanda lentement Draco.

Stensenn venait de lui dire qu'il savait son secret, venait de la menacer de mort. Alva était seule et perdue. Elle avait envie de pleurer et de hurler. Envie de se blottir dans les bras de sa mère. Envie d'être consolée par Volodia. Et elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était seule dans ce pays qui n'était pas le sien, elle était seule et elle n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer. Et pourtant, elle aurait tellement voulu tout laisser tomber…

Et puis Draco la croisa dans un couloir. Il ne la força pas à en parler. Il lui demanda juste s'ils étaient amis. Alva réalisa que la réponse était oui. Oui, ils étaient amis. Et non, elle n'était pas seule.

Plus tard, Alva songea avec nostalgie que c'était sans doute à cause de ça qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

.

**17)** « _Vous sortez ensemble ?_ » demanda Ryan d'un ton faussement innocent.

Alva prit le parti d'en rire, mais son cœur avait fait une embardée.

.

**18)** «_ Ça suffit ! Si tu ne nous rends pas la cape d'Harry, on va s'arranger pour te rendre la vie infernale, à toi et à tes amis Mangemorts. Il y a des tas de gens qui ne demandent que ça. _»

Alva n'aimait pas Ron Weasley. A l'instant où il prononça ces mots, ça ne fut plus de l'animosité mais de la haine qui rugit en elle. Il ne savait rien de la guerre et des souffrances, il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de vivre entourée de Détraqueurs, de se haïr pour ce qu'on fait mais de le faire quand même, il ne savait pas ce que c'était de voir son monde s'écrouler. Et elle le haïssait. Elle le haïssait tellement que ce fut une chance que, dans la bagarre qui suivit, elle soit désarmée.

Sinon, Weasley se serait sûrement mangé un Impardonnable.

.

**19)** « _Tu cherches des repères parce que tu as peur, et que tu es perdue dans un pays que tu détestes et qui te rappelle plein de mauvais souvenirs._ »

Alva eut un coup au cœur. Parce que Draco avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Elle avait peur. Elle était malade de peur dès qu'elle regardait en face la réalité de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à affronter. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle et oublier.

Mais elle se contenta d'envoyer Draco au diable.

.

**20)** « _Je suis désolé_ », murmura Potter.

Alva venait de lui balancer toute sa hargne, tout son chagrin et sa haine au visage. Elle lui avait presque jeté au visage que ses frères étaient morts, dont deux pour les Mangemorts. Elle voulait qu'il se réveille, qu'il se batte, qu'elle retrouve le contrôle de la situation.

Potter se contenta de s'excuser. Parce qu'il était vraiment désolé de ce qui lui était arrivé.

.

**21)** « _Cet homme pourrait être Volodia… Ou Andreï_. »

Etrange comme une ligne écrite sur une lettre froissée peu bouleverser votre existence. Lévine venait de lui annoncer qu'Astrid partait à la recherche d'un mystérieux homme encapuchonné et Alva avait l'impression que le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds. Elle avait vu Volodia mourir, alors elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme en question.

Son père était vivant.

Le cauchemar ne finirait-il donc jamais ?

.

**22)** « _Il ne va rien se passer. Il ne te trouvera pas. Il ne te fera rien. Je te le promets._ »

Elle avait fui pour encaisser la nouvelle. Mais Draco était venu, il l'avait retrouvée. Il lui avait parlé et l'avait écouté. Elle avait même fini par laisser couler quelques larmes –elle en était toujours mortifiée– sur son épaule.

Mais il était venu. Il était venu juste pour elle.

.

**23)** « _Occupe-toi de ta malédiction, et les furets seront bien gardés_ ».

Même des années après, cette réplique –et le souvenir de l'air exaspéré de Draco– lui donnent encore le fou-rire. Ce jour-là Alva tomba réellement amoureuse de lui.

.

**24)** « _J'ai bien élevé ma fille. Même sous le Doloris, elle ne dira pas un mot. En revanche, si c'est vous qui hurlez, elle sera bien plus encline à me donner les informations que je désire._ »

Toute sa vie, Alva fera des cauchemars à propos de cette phrase, de la voix douce et presque ennuyée qu'avait son père alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire subir la torture à ses amis. Toute sa vie, Alva se souviendra des hurlements de David, Harry, de tout le monde de l'odeur du bras de Jack alors qu'Andreï le brûlait de la couleur verte du sort qui frappa Anaïs en pleine poitrine. Toute sa vie, elle se demandera comment ça se serait passé, si elle lui avait tout dit, si elle avait tout avoué. Mais on ne peut pas changer le passé, et ses questions ne feront jamais revenir ce qu'ils avaient perdu là-bas.

Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut tout simplement jamais oublier.

.

**25)** « _Finissez-en…_ »

Draco avait fermé les yeux. Son teint était cadavérique et ses lèvres bleues de froid. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Andreï leva sa baguette pour l'achever, presque avec nonchalance. Il allait le tuer. Il allait tuer _Draco_. Alors Alva, comme dans un état second, resserra son emprise sur le couteau.

Et se glissa dans le dos de son père.

.

**26)** « _Tu es ma seule enfant à avoir mes yeux_ », murmura son père.

Il était en train de mourir dans ses bras. Alva l'avait poignardé et elle le regardait mourir. Elle l'avait _tué_.

.

**27)** « _Même si c'était un Mangemort, un salaud, même si c'était un meurtrier, c'était ton père. Ton père. Ton sang, ta famille, ta maison. Même s'il a fait des choses atroces, même si des gens le haïssent, tu te souviens de lui en tant que père. Il fait partie de toi. Sa mort t'a fait quelque chose. Personne n'a le droit de te dire le contraire._ »

.

**28)** « … _GRYFFONDOR !_ »

Alva s'était souvent demandé quelle aurait été sa vraie Maison… Grâce à la complicité d'Harry, c'était chose faite à présent.

.

**29)** « _Alva… Nous devons te parler de quelque chose d'important. Tu es libre de refuser. Mais Lévine, Astrid et moi… Nous voudrions t'adopter._ »

Alva passait l'été de ses dix-huit ans chez les Koenig. Ils étaient en mi-juillet quand Mikhaïl Koenig lui posa la question. Lui et ses enfants Astrid et Lévine, en face d'elle, la regardaient d'un air inquiet. Alva sentit le souffle lui manquer.

Elle se souvint de toutes ces fois où elle avait souffert à cause de son père, de toutes ces fois où elle s'était sentie seule. Elle se souvint du manoir Netaniev réduit en cendres. Elle se souvint du silence au milieu des ruines. Elle se souvint du poids du corps de son père dans ses bras, de ses yeux qui se fermaient, de sa culpabilité et de son chagrin. Elle se souvint du sourire et du réconfort apporté par les Koenig, elle se souvint de toutes ses années passées aux côtés d'Astrid à Durmstrang.

La gorge nouée, elle hocha la tête.

.

**30)** « _Tu me manques._ »

Alva passait son été en Russie, se rongeant les sangs à propos de son avenir, hésitant entre la Grande-Bretagne et la Russie. Et en s'angoissant au sujet de Draco, aussi. D'accord, elle était amoureuse, mais quand même… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser le Serpentard avant de s'enfuir du Poudlard Express, hein ?

Et puis elle reçut une lettre de lui. Elle l'oublierait très vite. Seuls ces trois mots se gravèrent au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

Elle décida de revenir en Angleterre. Advienne que pourra.

.

**31)** « _Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Hawking_. »

Alva venait d'entrer au CEFAMO, le Centre Elémentaire de Formation à l'Apprentissage de la Magie Offensive, comme tous ceux qui envisageaient un métier en lien avec la magie de combat. Et elle avait croisé avec stupeur Harry et Ron dans les couloirs. Le Survivant s'était dégagé de la horde d'admirateurs qui le suivait partout, s'était approché d'elle et lui avait tenu la main avec un sourire.

Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas si difficile de devenir amie avec lui en fin de compte.

.

**32)** « _Tu es une abrutie égoïste, bornée et violente sans aucun sens des priorités et je suis amoureux de toi !_ »

Ou comment faire sa déclaration en plein milieu d'une dispute, par Draco Malefoy.

.

**33)** « _Netaniev, vous êtes mon élève la plus prometteuse. Vous entamez votre troisième année au CEFAMO, l'année prochaine vous devrez donc choisir un maître pour deux ans d'apprentissage où il vous sera impossible de travailler pour un autre employeur que celui de votre maître. Profitez de cette troisième année pour vous faire connaître. Vous êtes un génie des Runes : plus tard, les gens se battront pour vous employer._ »

Alva suivit le conseil de son professeur et renoua contact avec le professeur Slughorn. L'enseignant, ravi d'avoir des nouvelles, la mit rapidement en relations avec des gens de Gringotts, du Ministère. Et au bout de sa troisième année de formation, Alva n'eut que l'embarras du choix pour trouver un mentor Briseur de sorts.

.

**34)** « _Pas mal, Netaniev, pas mal du tout._ »

Ça faisait presque sept mois qu'Alva était en apprentissage auprès de Brandon Edwin, un des meilleurs Briseurs de sorts du pays, qui travaillait un peu pour tout le monde mais essentiellement pour Gringotts. Et si Alva avait déjà eu l'occasion de sympathiser avec Bill Weasley, et de recevoir quelques commentaires impressionnés ou intéressés sur son travail, jamais Edwin ne l'avait encore complimentée… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle utilise une combinaison de Runes pour débloquer un cadenas ensorcelé.

Alva en fut excessivement fière durant des semaines.

.

**35)** « _Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse_ ».

Alva ne savait même plus pourquoi elle s'était disputée avec Draco. En tout cas, depuis quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient au bord de la rupture et Alva avait jeté son orgueil aux orties pour s'excuser. Apparemment, Draco aussi.

.

**36)** « _Ça y est, c'est officiel, tu t'appelles Nathan Charles Aristide-Malefoy !_ »

Narcissa lança cette phrase d'un ton joyeux, renonçant à sembler froide et digne comme il convenait à la chef de famille des Malefoy, et tout le petit monde rassemblé dans le salon applaudit à tout rompre. Adopter un Né-Moldu était excessivement ardu, surtout pour les familles de sang pur. Mais Narcissa était très fière d'avoir réussi.

Draco et Nathan s'adoraient comme des frères, le jeune Serdaigle était absolument brillant, et Lucius était au fond d'Azkaban et n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Et puis, vu que Nathan était toujours collé à Cathy qui elle-même était collée à Alva qui elle-même était collée à Draco et que tout ce monde vivait au manoir Malefoy, Nathan faisait déjà partie de la famille.

.

**37)** « _Kim est vraiment brillante. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle_ ! »

Première crise de jalousie d'Alva. Par la suite, elle soupçonna Draco de l'avoir fait exprès, pour savoir à quel point elle était possessive. Apparemment l'expérience fut concluante.

Ce fut aussi leur première réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

.

**38)** « _Salvakya Hawking-Netaniev … Alva, veux-tu m'épouser ?_ »

.

**39)** « _Vous êtes engagée, Miss Netaniev. Le Ministère est fier de vous compter dans son personnel._ »

Alva venait officiellement d'obtenir un poste de Briseuse de sorts au service du Ministère. Avec un autre travail, à côté, de traductrice Runique. C'était exactement ce dont elle rêvait. Des tas de grimoires indéchiffrables renfermant de noirs secrets, un peu d'aventure avec des sorts interdits à briser, un bon salaire, des vacances garanties, et une bonne excuse pour déambuler dans le bâtiment et croiser Draco de temps en temps.

.

**40)** « _Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?_ »

Lévine le lui demanda très sérieusement, peu après lui avoir annoncé qu'il allait épouser sa magnifique fiancée.

Blaise et Carmen s'étaient mariés, David et Astoria aussi, tout comme Luna et Neville. Chris et Daphnée aussi avaient échangé les vœux, et Justin allait faire de même avec Susan Bones. Et puis entre Kim et Zack qui se tournaient autour, Jack et Cassandre qui vivaient un amour idyllique, Nathan et Cathy inséparables, et bien sûr elle et Draco, tout le monde se casait. Elle était heureuse que Lévine aussi ai trouvé l'amour.

.

**41)** « _Je ne pense pas que Ryan reviendra_. »

Leur ami, après un an de voyage de-ci delà, venait de s'établir en Egypte. Il leur écrivait, mais ne leur rendait jamais visite, malgré la facilité de voyage qu'offraient la Cheminette et les Portoloins. La phrase de Justin, lâché d'un ton sourd durant une soirée chez lui, résonna longtemps dans le silence.

Ils le savaient tous déjà. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que c'était plus facile à entendre.

.

**42)** « _Alva ! Est-ce que tu acceptes d'être la marraine ? »_

Lévine déboula un jour par leur cheminée, exultant, pour leur annoncer que sa femme était enceinte. Il y eut des exclamations, des félicitations, et Alva accepta avec joie l'honneur que lui faisait Lévine.

Astrid, toujours aussi énergique et farouchement libre, se mit aussitôt à échafauder des plans pour faire de son futur neveu un digne successeur de sa folie.

.

**43)** « _Oui, je le veux._ »

Tout le monde était venu à leur mariage. Il y avait Lévine, sa femme Kitty enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, Astrid qui avait son phénix sur l'épaule et dont le griffon planait au-dessus de la cérémonie. Il y avait Harry, Ron et Hermione, et même quelques autres Weasley comme Bill ou Charlie. Il y avait les anciens du Club et leurs conjoints ou compagnons, bien sûr, sauf Ryan qui était toujours en Egypte, et il y avait Luna et ses deux enfants en bas âge.

Ce fut une cérémonie magnifique, et même la glaciale Narcissa renifla une fois –très discrètement bien sûr– tandis que d'autres comme Luna ou Cassandre fondaient en larmes.

Et ensuite, il y eu une fête tout aussi magnifique où l'alcool et les rires coulèrent à flots, où Kim dansa sur la table avec Ron, où Hermione et Susan devinrent les meilleures amies du monde, où Theo leur présenta sa future épouse Nathalie, où Simon rencontra quelqu'un d'aussi passionné que lui par les dragons (en la personne de Charlie Weasley), où Nathan se bourra la gueule pour la première fois, et où Draco et Harry vomirent tous les deux dans un buisson du parc.

Cela contribua grandement à consolider leur amitié naissante.

.

**44)** « _Oh. Oh ! Je vais être papa !_ »

L'expression du visage de Draco, à la fois stupéfaite et extatique, valait le détour. Alva faillit éclater de rire. Elle demanda à ce qu'Astrid soit la marraine, à ce que la chambre soit bleue et or, à ce qu'elle choisisse le prénom : Draco dit oui à tout.

Et même si, quand ils annoncèrent la nouvelle à leurs amis, Draco resta très digne et eut uniquement un sourire en coin, Alva savait qu'il était follement heureux.

.

**45)** « _Félicitations, vous avez une petite fille en parfaite santé »._

Les sorciers avaient pour coutume de ne pas chercher à savoir le sexe des enfants, et les Malefoy n'avaient pas fait exception à la règle. Draco espérait un garçon, un héritier blond qui lui ressemblerait. Mais, alors qu'il contemplait le bébé dans les bras de sa femme, il se dit que cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Draco choit son premier prénom, Alva le deuxième. Ainsi fut baptisée Demetria Lesath, filleule de Blaise et Astrid, premier enfant du couple Malefoy.

Puis Alva, épuisée, appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari et s'endormi.

.

**46)** « _Il a le même regard que toi quand il va faire une bêtise ! »_

Scorpius Severus Malefoy, leur deuxième enfant, naquit onze mois après Demetria. Et si, physiquement parlant, c'était le portrait craché de son père… Dans ses yeux bleus brillaient la même malice que dans le regard de sa mère.

Draco avait l'air enchanté. En fait, quoi que ses enfants fassent, il avait toujours l'air enchanté. Et Alva ne pouvait même pas lui dire qu'il en faisait trop : elle savait qu'elle-même était encore pire que lui.

.

**47)** « _Trois enfants… On s'arrête là ou on en fait un autre ? _» la taquina Draco.

Alva, qui tenait leur fils cadet nouveau-né dans ses bras, lui adressa un regard noir sans pouvoir réussir à complètement dissimuler son amusement. Trois enfants, c'était largement suffisant pour la famille Malefoy, qui avait l'habitude de n'avoir qu'un seul héritier bond et pourri-gâté dans un château.

Draco éclata de rire et proposa d'appeler leur dernier-né Hyperion. Alva rajouta le prénom de Vladimir. Puis le bébé blond aux yeux gris, Hyperion Vladimir Malefoy, s'endormit profondément dans les bras d'Alva.

.

**48)** « _Vous êtes ma famille_ », sourit Theo.

Il avait l'air épuisé –la pleine lune était à peine passée depuis trois jours– mais il les regardait avec tendresse. Sa femme Nathalie l'avait quitté, et durant le divorce elle avait tenté de tout lui prendre : sa fortune, sa maison, la garde de son fils… Comme Theo était un loup-garou, elle ne s'était pas privée d'utiliser ce fait pour le traîner dans la boue. Et Theo, humilié, avait fini par en parler à ses amis.

Dès lors c'était devenu la guerre. Kim avait lâché ses dossiers en cours pour devenir son avocate, Blaise et Draco avaient soudain publiquement pris la défense des loups-garous, Jack avait répandu des rumeurs comme quoi l'ex-femme de Theo était sur la liste rouge des Auror… Finalement Theo avait récupéré son fils et son manoir, mais l'affaire était trop avancée pour que tout soit arrangé si tardivement : Nathalie avait gardé l'argent, avant de quitter précipitamment l'Angleterre.

Theo s'en moquait. Il avait son fils, et ses amis s'étaient battus pour lui. Ça lui suffisait.

.

**49)** « _Quand je serai grand, je veux être comme Maman. Grand, fort et courageux, et heureux avec une famille qui m'aime et que j'aime._ »

Scorpius avait six ans à peine. Demetria, sept ans, l'approuva gravement. Le petit Hyperion, trois ans, hocha la tête sans cesser de sucer son pouce. Scorpius se trouvait avec tous les enfants des anciens membres du Club, dans une grande pièce du manoir Jarvis transformée en salle de jeux. Les anciens de Poudlard s'étaient rassemblés pour faire la fête, laissant les enfants faire connaissance. Lucy Zabini écouta avec admiration le petit Malefoy raconter en long, en large et en travers à quel point ses parents étaient merveilleux, et Alva, cachée derrière la porte de la salle de jeux, se sentit stupidement heureuse.

En revenant en Angleterre douze ans plus tôt, elle avait fait le bon choix.

.

**50)** « _Je t'aime._ »

Les Sang-Purs princiers avaient une image à respecter : être fier, froid, inflexible, sarcastique, inatteignable. Draco Malefoy ne faisait pas exception et personne, au Ministère, ne voulait être son ennemi.

Sauf peut-être Harry, mais lui c'était pour rire.

Mais parfois, le soir, alors qu'Alva faisait semblant de dormir et en profitait pour se coller à Draco pour bénéficier de sa chaleur, elle entendait son mari soupirer avant de passer un bras protecteur autour d'elle. Et il lui murmurait ses trois petits mots magiques à l'oreille, parce qu'ils étaient destinés à elle et à elle seule.

Alva ne s'en lassait jamais.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, c'était mon bonus numéro 1 ! Il y en a deux autres de prévu, ça vous tente ?

.


	28. Bonus 2 : Pendragon

.

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Merci **Falbala03** pour ton commentaire qui fait chaud au coeur xD Le début des _Rôdeurs_ est déjà disponible, avec la fameuse rencontre Albus/Scorpius, et leur Répartition. Quant aux bonus... Ben, après celui-là j'en ait plus qu'un d'écrit, et désolé, il n'est pas sur Draco x) Dommage !

Alors, **Don-jul**... A la base Moira (la Néfertiti xD) ne savait pas pour Anaïs, Ryan ne lui a avoué ça que quand leur fille est née et qu'il a fallu lui donner un nom. Ils se sont engueulé, se sont réconcilié, et tout va bien dans leur couple. Tout va bien aussi dans le couple de Blaise et Carmen. Ils font parfois des plans à trois, quand ils trompent l'autre c'est une décision mûrement réfléchie et l'autre est généralement au courant (du coup il se tape aussi un canon, pour compenser xD), bref, c'est assez torride chez eux.

Ouais, moi aussi j'ai reniflé discrètement quand j'ai relu mon bonus sur Alva. Les passages avec son père, surtout. Alva l'aimait vraiment, elle l'adorait même. Et puis les passages avec Draco aussi sont émouvants, surtout le dernier... x)

**Miss** **Petrovska**, ton pseudo est génial, il sonne vachement Russe x) Eh oui, Harry est un peu faiblard, mais bon, ça va lui passer... Et encore oui, je me suis éclatée à inventer des trucs (Montespan la Sang-de-Bourbe, etc.), pour m'approprier un peu l'univers d'Harry Potter xD Quant à _Sang-Froid_, cette fic m'a effectivement inspirée la scène du psychomage, mais de toute façon, le passage par une thérapie était obligatoire.

J'ai effectivement envisagé d'écrire une fic Drarry, mais, euh... Vu comment j'ai planté Alva dans le décor, je n'arrive plus à la faire bouger xD

Merci **Marjorie27** x) Il y a encore un bonus sur Nathan et ensuite cette fic sera définitivement terminée...

.

* * *

.

**"C'est quoi le mot gentil pour égoïste ?" "Indépendant." "Ouais c'est ça, je suis indépendant."**

_Because_ je suis irrécupérable xD

Bref voilà un bonus sur la fac des sorciers, ou ce qui se passe après Poudlard. Eh oui, où sont les fac, les universités, les écoles que suivent les jeunes sorciers après Poudlard ? Où est-ce qu'on passe pour devenir Auror ou étudier le droit ? Autant de question auxquelles je me suis fait un devoir de répondre.

Oh, et puis, comme je suis en fac moi aussi (comme Alva à cette époque) et que j'adore ma fac, mon amphi, mes cours, mes dissert, mes profs et surtout ma voisine d'amphi avec qui je déconne joyeusement _(ouh ouh Raiu-chan je parle de toi !)_, j'ai créé le personnage d'_Alyssa Mocking_ à l'image de ladite voisine de fac. Ouais, même son prénom et son nom ressemble à ceux d'Alyssa xD

.

.

Ch'tite question en passant... Je l'ai déjà posée dans "les Rôdeurs" mais je la pose ici aussi x)

Si je créait une page _facebook_, vous la rejoindriez ? Je pourrais y proposer mes fics en PDF, poster des extraits de chapitres, vous demander vos avis, poster des images, discuter de trucs aussi dingues qu'Astrid (et c'est pas peu dire). J'aime bien rester en contact via Internet avec des gens aussi dingues que moi et la plupart d'entre vous le sont xD J'ai créé un forum mais _fb_ a quand même plus de succès, et plus de facilité d'accès...

Enfin, bon, je pose la question. Perso, je connais (c'est un bien grand mot) une auteur qui a fait ça, et une vraie petite communauté s'est formée et délire sur des thèmes aussi divers que le mariage gay ou les articles lus sur Internet par les uns ou par les autres.

Voilà,_ that is my question_, le reste est à vous.

.

* * *

**.**

**Bonus 2**

**.**

**Pendragon**

**.**

– Alors, pas trop stressée ? sourit Blaise.

Alva lui retourna un regard noir, puis éclata de rire. Elle était percée à jour : elle s'angoissait terriblement. Et oui, on a beau avoir affronté des Inferi, des Epouvantards, des loups-garous (enfin _un_ loup-garou), des Détraqueurs, des statues ensorcelées, des Mangemorts… On s'inquiète toujours avant la rentrée.

– Oh, la ferme, bâilla Kim. Comme si toi, tu ne balisais pas…

– Je ne balise pas, se défendit le métis.

– Mon œil, se moqua Carmen. Hier soir tu relisais compulsivement ton bouquin d'Histoire du Droit.

Kim, Blaise, Draco, Alva, Zacharias, Ryan et Carmen étaient rassemblés autour de la table d'un petit restaurant universitaire où ils venaient de dîner, et se charriaient mutuellement à propos de la rentrée qui aurait lieu demain. Dans leurs écoles respectives, comme dans toutes les Universités Moldues, il y avait des examens tous les semestres, des exposés à présenter, des thèses à défendre… Un système bien différent de Poudlard.

Heureusement que toutes les facs, universités et autres écoles avancées de sorcelleries étaient toutes rassemblées dans le même quartier de Pendragon (_une ville exclusivement sorcière située au milieu du Pays de Galles et blindée de sorts Repousses-Moldus_) : ainsi, ils pouvaient se voir souvent.

Kim, Blaise et Draco allaient entrer à l'UDUS, l'Université de Droit Universel Sorcier. Trois années étaient nécessaires pour avoir leur Licence, et ensuite ils auraient des classes différentes durant deux ans. Kim passerait son Master d'avocate, tandis que Blaise aurait le Master de Politique, et Draco celui d'Economie.

Zacharias, Ryan et Carmen, eux, entraient en Faculté de Médicomagie. Le système était comparable aux facs de médecine Moldues, avec la même compétition et la même quantité de travail acharné. Zack et Ryan avaient déjà commencé à réviser comme des malades, et ce dès le mois de juillet.

Carmen travaillait moins : elle allait s'aiguiller vers la psychologie, qui était une branche secondaire et où la compétition était moindre.

– Mais Alva a plus de raisons de s'inquiéter, objecta Ryan.

– Ah bon ? fit innocemment la rousse. Je me disais pourtant que comme j'étais la meilleure, je devrais stresser moins que vous.

L'orgueil de la Russe leur fit lever les yeux au ciel, puis Ryan poursuivit très sérieusement :

– Zack, Carmen et moi, nous serons ensemble. Tout comme Kim, Blaise et Draco. Toi, Alva, tu seras toute seule.

– Je suis une grande fille, se moqua Alva. Je me débrouillerai.

Alva était la seule d'entre eux à être inscrite au célèbre CEFAMO.

Le CEFAMO, Centre Elémentaire de Formation à l'Apprentissage de la Magie Offensive, était le point de départ de tous ceux qui se destinaient à un métier plutôt agressif. Auror, tireur d'élite, Langue-De-Plomb, Briseurs de sorts…

Les jeunes élèves, fraîchement sortis de Poudlard, passaient toujours obligatoirement trois ans au CEFAMO. Ils avaient le même cursus de base mais des matières optionnelles différentes selon leur futur métier. Magie noire, une matière extrêmement surveillée. Magie sans baguette, magie élémentaire, magie non-humaine et toutes ses spécialisations (plus de vingt !), magie de l'esprit, magie fantôme. Runes, Langues Anciennes, Alchimie. Sortilèges avancées, Métamorphose avancée, Potions avancées. Cours d'économie, de droit, d'Histoire, d'étude des institutions sorcières et Moldues. Apprentissage des premiers soins. Duel, combat, défense, stages de survie…

Le CEFAMO était la fac préférée des jeunes sorciers, car c'était celle qui permettait d'accéder à la plus grande diversité de métiers, mais c'était aussi la plus difficile. Les jeunes sorciers devaient s'accrocher pour réussir, quelle que soit la filière qu'ils envisageaient ensuite.

Et, au bout de trois ans, leurs chemins se séparaient.

Les futurs Auror devaient passer un examen d'entrée pour devenir Aspirant Auror. Un échec les ramenait directement en première année au CEFAMO, une terrible humiliation. Mais s'ils réussissaient, l'Aspirant devenait l'élève d'un Auror qualifié, qui le guidait sur le terrain, le conseillait, l'entraînait au combat… Et ne lui épargnait rien. Et ce, durant trois ans. Au terme de ces trois années, l'Aspirant devenait Auror à son tour. Et un an plus tard, il pouvait devenir le mentor d'un autre Aspirant.

Les tireurs d'élites de baguettes magiques passaient deux ans à l'ESFI, ou Ecole Sorcière des Forces d'Intervention. L'ESFI secondait souvent les tireurs d'élite ou les Auror dans les interventions peu dangereuses : c'était les travaux pratiques des élèves. Et à la fin de leur formation à l'ESFI, les jeunes sorciers passaient un examen qui leur permettait d'entrer au Ministère. En cas d'échec à cet examen, ils revenaient en première année à l'ESFI.

Les Langues-De-Plomb restaient au CEFAMO, mais allaient dans une classe beaucoup plus avancée qui étudiait les rouages les plus complexes de la Magie. Cette classe ne faisait pas ses études au CEFAMO proprement dit : ils avaient leur propre bâtiment, sur une île près de l'Ecosse. Les élèves y restaient un, deux, trois ou quatre ans, selon leur désir d'approfondir leurs connaissances, puis étaient automatiquement engagés par le Ministère.

Les Briseurs de sorts restaient trois ans au CEFAMO. Au bout de trois ans, cependant, ils devaient se débrouiller pour trouver un Briseur de sort qui les prendrait comme élève. L'apprenti suivrait et assisterait ce Briseur de sorts durant deux ans, avant de passer devant le Conseil des Briseurs de Sorts. Le Conseil lui faisait alors passer un test qui déterminerait si oui ou non l'élève pouvait devenir Briseur de sorts à son tour. Si le Conseil refusait de lui remettre son diplôme, l'élève retournait au CEFAMO.

Alva voulait devenir Briseuse de sorts.

– Tu sais que tu risques de croiser Potter ? sourit Ryan.

Les quelques combats qui avaient opposés Alva à Harry étaient devenus célèbres à Poudlard. La Russe releva le menton avec mépris :

– Il ne me fait pas peur.

– Et Weasley, ajouta Zacharias d'un ton sournois.

– Il ne me fait pas peur non plus. C'est lequel ?

– Ronald, ricana Draco. Il a réussit à avoir ses examens, finalement.

Puis le blond se mit à siffloter l'air de _Weasley est notre roi_, et toute la tablée ricana. Maintenant que Justin, le seul Gryffondor du groupe, avait quitté la Grande-Bretagne pour aller étudier en France, personne ne défendait les rouges et or…

Enfin, sauf Blaise, qui était devenu très ami avec le rouquin.

– Theo m'a écrit, dit flegmatiquement le métis pour changer de sujet.

Tout le groupe se tourna vers lui, et Blaise esquissa un rictus narquois, satisfait de son petit effet. Theodore Nott, qui espérait devenir Maître des Potions, était parti étudier à Salem. Là-bas, l'année avait déjà commencée, et Theo écrivait peu.

– Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ?! s'indigna Alva.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

– Il étudie avec Luna, non ?

– Une question à la fois ! se moqua Blaise. Il va bien, il est dans la même classe que Luna, et il adore ce qu'il fait. Dans sa prochaine lettre, il enverra des photos.

Alva sourit, puis retrouva un air grave, se tourna vers Draco et demanda à voix basse :

– Est-ce qu'il a assez de… Tu-Sais-Quoi ?

– Oui. Il a assez stock pour tenir six mois.

Theo était un loup-garou, et il dépendait totalement de la potion Tue-Loup que Draco et Slughorn lui préparaient. Alva sourit, rassurée, et Carmen changea de sujet :

– Au fait, Alva, qu'est-ce que tu as comme matières ?

– Eh bien, les Runes et les Langues Anciennes…

– Évidemment, marmonna Blaise avec un sourire entendu.

– La magie noire…

– On s'y attendait, sourit Ryan.

– La magie non-humaine et la magie élémentaire, la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges avancés qui sont obligatoires. Et j'ai aussi pris l'option combat, bien sûr.

– Ils vont te donner des cours de _combat_ ? A _toi_ ? Oh misère, comme si tu n'étais pas assez dangereuse comme ça…

– Je t'emmerde, Smith ! rétorqua Alva en lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

– Ne molestes pas mon petit-ami s'il-te-plaît, fit Kim d'un ton tranquille. Il ne t'a rien fait.

– Mis à part t'agresser occulairement avec sa sale gueule, glissa Draco mine de rien.

Du coup, ce fut à lui que Kim envoya un coup de pied sous la table. Carmen pouffa, amusée, et le regard d'Alva se posa sur la belle jeune fille noire.

Alva ne la connaissait que depuis deux semaines, depuis son retour de Russie en fait, mais apparemment Carmen s'était déjà bien intégrée au groupe durant l'été. C'était la colocataire de Draco, et vu comment Blaise flirtait avec elle, ils sortiraient ensemble avant la fin de l'année.

– Bon, ça suffit les mecs ! s'interposa Kim. Rangez votre testostérone, vous êtes intenables en ce moment. C'est la rentrée prochaine qui vous fait cet effet ? Ou bien est-ce que vous avez vos règles ?

Avec un bel ensemble, tous les mâles de la table rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que Carmen s'étranglait et qu'Alva se mettait à rire. Voilà, c'était ça qu'elle aimait tant chez Kim : elle était totalement décomplexée, bien dans sa peau et à l'aise quelle que soit la situation.

– Au fait, Alva, c'est vrai que tu as un appartement immense ? demanda Ryan dans une tentative cousue de fil blanc pour faire diversion.

Alva haussa un sourcil moqueur, et Draco sourit intérieurement en réalisant que c'était une mimique qu'elle lui avait empruntée. Puis la Russe haussa les épaules :

– Plus ou moins. Troisième étage, cinq pièces, très lumineux, et très cher. Heureusement les Koenig ne savent pas quoi faire de leur argent, alors ils me l'ont acheté.

– Tu ne t'ennuies pas ? lança Carmen. C'est déprimant de vivre seule.

– Pas vraiment, fit Alva en haussant les épaules. J'ai la radio, et puis il y a mon chat.

– Ah oui, le fameux chaton ! s'exclama Kim. Fruit des amours de Nosferatu le monstre noir et de Pattenrond la brosse à chiottes rousse.

Blaise se mit à rire, tandis que Ryan levait les yeux au ciel et que Draco tournait un regard interrogatif vers Alva :

– Comment tu l'as appelé, ta bestiole ?

– Pitch.

Tout le monde marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis Blaise répéta d'un ton incrédule :

– _Pitch_ ? C'est horriblement…

– Mignon ? proposa Carmen.

– Exactement, on dirait un nom de peluche !

Alva croisa les bras d'un air offensé, et donna un coup de pied sous la table à Blaise.

– N'importe quoi. Le Général Kozmotis Pitchener est un personnage de conte russe. C'est une légende très connue ! Il avait enfermé les ténèbres du monde entier dans une prison afin de protéger l'humanité. Malheureusement, le Général avait une fille qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il ne pouvait plus voir, puisqu'il devait surveiller les ténèbres. Alors les prisonniers imitèrent la voix de sa fille et le supplièrent de les délivrer… Et le Général, vaincu par son amour pour sa fille, libéra les ténèbres et faillit à sa mission. Ainsi se termine l'histoire du Général Kozmotis Pitchener.

Il y eut un bref silence.

– Et tu as appelé ton chat Pitch, résuma Blaise.

– Je l'ai appelé _Général Kozomotis Pitchener_, mais c'était trop long. Donc c'est devenu _Pitch_. Oh, et puis, vous me saoulez !

Les autres pouffèrent, amusés. Alva poursuivit :

– Et j'ai Naouka, mon elfe, pour faire les tâches domestiques.

– Si tu ne l'avais pas, tu te serais débrouillée pour acheter un elfe, se moqua Blaise.

– Exactement, renchérit Draco d'un ton moqueur. Ce n'est pas comme si la très snob rouquine de Sibérie allait s'abaisser à faire le ménage, hein ?

– Snob ?! Moi, snob ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là !

– Tu oses nier ?

– Je ne suis pas snob, j'ai conscience de ma supériorité sur le reste de l'humanité.

– Pas sur moi, en tout cas.

– A d'autres, espèce de blond. Tu es inclus dans l'humanité.

– N'importe quoi. Je suis supérieur.

– Non, _je_ suis supérieure.

– Non, moi.

– Non, moi !

Ryan se racla la gorge, tandis que leurs autres amis semblaient au bord du fou-rire, et le Serdaigle blond déclara posément :

– Quand vous aurez fini de vous comporter comme des gamins de cinq ans, on pourra peut-être y aller ? Il commence à se faire tard.

– C'est lui qui a commencé, marmonna Alva.

Blaise ricana, et Carmen plissa les yeux d'un air amusé avant de lancer, taquine :

– Ne sont-ils pas mignons tous les deux ?

Alva sentit ses joues la chauffer. Quand elle était revenue en Grande Bretagne, elle s'était plongée à corps perdu dans les dossiers administratifs et les révisions avant son entrée au CFAMO. Elle avait dû parler à Draco à peine six ou sept fois en quinze jours, et en comptant cette soirée.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait évoqué le baiser du Poudlard Express.

_Demain_, se promit-elle, _demain je lui en parlerai._

– On y va ? insista Ryan. Je veux me coucher tôt, moi.

– Idem, lâcha Zack en se levant. Allez, bougez-vous bande de feignasses.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant sans cesser de se taquiner. Une fois à la sortie, ils se dirent au revoir, se promettant de se revoir le lendemain soir au même restaurant. Avant de partir, Zack se pencha et embrassa Kim chastement sur les lèvres. Draco et Blaise (farouchement anti-Poufsouffle comme tous les Serpentards) firent semblant de vomir.

Alors qu'elle transplanait jusqu'à chez elle, Alva songea avec léger sourire qu'elle aurait bien aimé que Draco l'embrasse.

**oOoOoOo**

Alva s'assit à une table du self en soupirant. La matinée de la rentrée était passée incroyablement vite. Une brève présentation du CEFAMO et hop ! Ils avaient eu droit à leur premier cours. Métamorphose avancée puis Etudes des Runes pour Alva. Elle avait évidemment cartonné en Runes, mais en Métamorphose, eh bien… Elle réalisait que même si elle était une excellente élève par rapport aux critères de Poudlard, ici les professeurs exigeaient beaucoup plus que Laughlin.

– Excuse-moi, je peux m'installer ici ?

Alva releva la tête, et vit une jeune fille de son âge, debout de l'autre côté de la table, son plateau dans les mains et l'air interrogatif. La Russe la reconnue comme étant dans sa classe de Runes, et hocha la tête :

– Bien sûr. Tu es dans ma classe, n'est-ce pas ? Désolée, je ne me souviens pas de ton nom.

– Alyssa, répondit l'autre en s'installant. Alyssa Mocking.

– Salvakya Netaniev, mais on m'appelle Alva. Tu ne viens pas de Poudlard.

C'était une constatation, pas une question, et Alyssa sourit. C'était une fille assez petite, aux cheveux châtains mi-longs et au visage souriant. Sa veste avait une poche cousue au niveau de la poitrine, et Alva sursauta quand une souris sortit de la tête de la poche en question. Alyssa gloussa :

– C'est Vincent, mon loir.

– Ok, enchantée de te rencontrer, Vincent.

Alyssa rit franchement, cette fois, et Vincent retourna au fond de sa poche. Sa maîtresse se mit à entamer son sandwich tout en expliquant :

– Pour répondre à ta question, je viens de l'école Perséphone, en Grèce.

– Ton nom est anglais, fit remarquer Alva.

– Oui, mon père est anglais, mais ma mère est grecque et ils se sont tous les deux installés là-bas. J'ai eu mon diplôme à dix-sept ans, j'ai passé un an à voyager –comme c'était la coutume il y a quelques années–, puis je suis venue m'inscrire ici.

– Pourquoi pas en Grèce ? C'est ton pays, tu dois y être attachée.

– C'est à Pendragon qu'on trouve la meilleure classe d'Etude des Runes. Après tout, la Grande-Bretagne est le pays de Merlin, l'inventeur des Runes.

– Moi aussi, je suis venue ici pour les Runes, sourit Alva. Je veux être Briseuse de sorts. Et toi ?

– Moi ? Oh, un truc beaucoup moins palpitant : historienne. Mais l'histoire passe par les Runes, alors ceux qui se destinent à l'Histoire peuvent suivre les cours de Runes et de Langues Anciennes donnés au CEFAMO.

– J'ai pris Langues Anciennes, moi aussi.

– Cool ! On pourra se mettre ensemble pendant ces cours-là. Tu es vraiment douée en Runes.

Les deux filles continuèrent à discuter tout en mangeant. Elles quittèrent ensemble le self, et se dirigèrent vers le hall principal tout en continuant à parler.

– J'ai deux heures de libre avant les Langues Anciennes. Tu as quelque chose pendant ce temps ?

Alva consulta son emploi du temps et grimaça.

– Magie non-humaine.

– Je ne pense pas que tu auras droit à énormément de travaux pratiques cette année en magie non-humaine, lâcha Alyssa. Ça sera surtout de la théorie, pour mieux comprendre comment fonctionnent les autres espèces.

– Zut, pas de rencontre avec un vampire au programme. Quelle déception !

Les deux filles ricanèrent, puis se séparèrent. Alva se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre où se déroulerait son cours, tandis qu'Alyssa se dirigeait vers la Bibliothèque pour patienter.

Alva n'eut pas trop de problème pour trouver son chemin : le CEFAMO était bâti sur le modèle des grandes universités anglaises classiques, et ce n'était pas vraiment un labyrinthe. Cependant, le couloir où se trouvait son amphi était bouché par un attroupement d'élèves. Alva soupira, et se fraya un passage à coups de coudes et de pieds, soulevant sur son passage de cris de douleurs et des protestations.

Elle était quasiment sortie de l'attroupement, et voyait avec soulagement la porte de son amphithéâtre se profiler à trois mètres à peine, quand soudain…

– Hawking ! Eh, Hawking !

Elle ne s'appelait plus Hawking, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'arrêter et de se retourner, surprise. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc en voyant Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, au centre de l'attroupement. Potter se dégagea de l'emprise d'une fille (qui devait au moins avoir dix ans de plus que lui), esquiva une autre personne qui voulait lui parler, et se dirigea droit vers Alva.

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant elle, un peu gauche, et sourit timidement. Alva haussa un sourcil sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

– Oui, Potter ?

Harry hésita un instant, puis lui tendit la main avec un sourire franc :

– Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Hawking.

Alva serra automatiquement la main tendue, un peu incrédule, mais étrangement contente. Harry avait changé, grandi, et finalement, peut-être que ça ne serait pas un calvaire de faire ses classes avec lui.

Et au moins elle n'était pas toute seule.

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais inscrite ici, lança le Gryffondor avec embarras.

– Tu es mal renseigné, Potter.

– Harry, corrigea aussitôt le jeune homme.

– Pourquoi je t'appellerai Harry alors que tu t'obstines à m'appeler Hawking ? C'est _Netaniev _ou _Alva_. Enfonce-toi ça dans le crâne.

– Si tu le dis, _Hawking_.

– Merlin, je te déteste, marmonna la jeune fille.

Plusieurs personnes formaient un cercle autour d'eux, des murmures intrigués parcourant leurs rangs, et Harry fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié. Alva esquissa un sourire narquois.

– En revanche, moi, je savais que tu serais là. Saint Potter, destiné à devenir un grand Auror…

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, rouquine malfaisante ?

– Ne me confond pas avec ta ventouse de compagnie s'il-te-plaît.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et Alva continua avec un sourire en coin :

– Trois ans au CEFAMO sont obligatoires pour devenir Briseuse de sorts. Satisfait, Potter ?

– Très. Tu as magie non-humaine ?

– Euh, oui…

– Nous aussi ! s'exclama Ron en surgissant à la hauteur d'Alva et Harry. Tu t'installeras avec nous ? On a besoin d'un puits de science, maintenant qu'Hermione n'est plus là.

Alva haussa un sourcil incrédule, puis haussa les épaules :

– J'espère que vous ne me ralentirez pas trop.

Et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans l'amphi. Ron voulut se diriger vers le fond de la salle, mais Alva lui marcha sur le pied et le força à s'installer plutôt dans le premier tiers de l'amphithéâtre, assez près pour bien entendre le prof, et assez loin pour ne pas être sous ses yeux.

Ils s'installèrent en bout de rangée, d'abord Ron puis Harry puis Alva. La Russe avait un siège vide à côté d'elle, et s'empressa d'y jeter un sortilège Répulsif pour éviter qu'une des groupies de Survivant ne s'y installe. En revanche, les rangs devant et derrière eux furent immédiatement remplis de gens qui leur jetaient des coups d'œil à la dérobée.

– Ça va être un long cours, soupira Harry. J'ai l'impression d'être un bout de viande au milieu d'une meute d'hyènes.

Alva gloussa, puis émit soudain un gémissement catastrophé.

– Oh, misère ! Montre-moi ton emploi du temps !

– Pour quoi faire ? demanda le Gryffondor en le lui tendant.

– Vérifier quelque chose, fit Alva en sortant son propre emploi du temps.

Elle n'eut qu'à les comparer un bref instant avent de se rendre à l'évidence : ils avaient énormément de cours en commun. Ils avaient en commun la magie élémentaire, la magie non-humaine, le combat, ainsi que la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges avancés.

– Il n'y a que les cours de combat, Runes et Langues Anciennes qu'on n'aura pas en commun, finit-elle par dire.

– Les apprentis Aurors auront des cours de combat au second semestre.

– On sera ensemble à ce moment-là, je garde ce cours toute l'année. Je te mettrai la pâtée !

Le Gryffondor à lunette grimaça, puis jeta un regard à l'emploi du temps d'Alva. Il constata en fronçant les sourcils :

– Tu n'as pas les Potions avancées. Ni les cours de vie politique.

– Vous avez un cours de vie politique ?

– Oui, ça serai bête que les Aurors provoquent un incident diplomatique, non ? On ira à l'UDUS pour ce cours-là. Hermione l'aura en commun avec nous.

Alva pouffa de rire :

– Vous l'aurez aussi en commun avec Draco, Blaise et Kim, je crois…

– Par les poils frisés de Merlin, grogna Ron. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Alva pouffa à nouveau. Néanmoins, quand le prof –qui semblait avoir l'énergie d'une moule cuite– entra dans l'amphithéâtre, le trio fit silence et se prépara à prendre des notes.

Ce cours était intéressant. Les différentes espèces avaient des mentalités complexes et très riches. Ils avaient commencé par l'étude des Gobelins, de leurs lois, de leurs coutumes. La naissance de ce peuple, qui avait toujours été très unis, se définissant comme une espèce avant d'être une nation ou une tribu quelconque. Leur fierté, née de l'orgueil qu'ils tiraient du fait d'être les plus avancés au niveau du travail du métal –et cette habileté leur avait permit de s'imposer comme il le voulait depuis l'Antiquité jusqu'à la fin du Moyen-âge. Leur philosophie, basée sur le principe de _la famille avant tout_, qui avait mué en _le profit de l'espèce avant tout _au fils des siècles…

En relisant son cours, Alva se disait qu'il devait vraiment être passionnant. Dommage que Professeur-Moule-Cuite ait l'air si anémique. On aurait dit qu'il avait deux de tension, ce type.

Alors qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires avant de quitter leurs places, Harry se tourna vers Alva :

– Qu'est-ce que tu as, comme cours ?

– Langues Anciennes, puis Sortilèges.

– On se retrouve en Sortilèges ?

Alva hésita une fraction de secondes, puis hocha la tête. Harry lui adressa un sourire désarmant, puis quitta l'amphi avec Ron :

– A plus tard, Hawking !

– A plus tard, Potty, sourit la Russe.

Elle aussi, elle quitta l'amphithéâtre, et se dirigea vers son cours de Langues Anciennes. Son pas était soudainement devenu plus léger.

Alyssa l'attendait devant l'amphithéâtre où elles avaient cours, et haussa légèrement les sourcils –ce qui lui faisait de grands yeux surpris– en voyant l'air réjoui de la jeune fille rousse.

– Tu t'es jeté un Charme d'Allégresse ?

– Non, j'ai revu une vieille connaissance.

– Un ami ?

– Non, un emmerdeur. On y va ?

Alyssa cligna des yeux, puis acquiesça. Apparemment, elle s'était vite habituée à la bizarrerie de sa nouvelle camarade.

Elles s'installèrent au cinquième rang –et elles l'ignoraient mais ça resterait leur place durant toute cette année–, et Alva sourit rêveusement en imaginant la tête de Draco quand il croiserait Harry et Ron à l'UDUS.

Elle revint brutalement sur terre quand son regard tomba sur Alyssa. En attendant le prof, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains avait sortit de son sac un crayon gris et une feuille de papier, et s'était mis à dessiner. _A dessiner deux mecs en train de s'embrasser_.

Alva ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des Gallions.

– Tu es assez étrange comme fille.

– Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, sourit Alyssa sans lever la tête de son dessin.

– _Moi_, je ne dessine pas de mecs en train de… de…

– Eh, ça reste quand même assez léger. Je ne donne pas dans le porno non plus ! C'est mignon, un couple de garçons.

Alva avait toujours les yeux ronds. Alyssa émit un gloussement, et rangea son papier en voyant que leur prof venait d'entrer.

– Alva, tu te réjouis de revoir des emmerdeurs et tu parles avec les loirs… Je suis même prête à parier que tu as un animal de compagnie avec un nom invraisemblable. Chacun sa bizarrerie, d'accord ?

– _Général Kozomotis Pitchener_ n'est pas un nom invraisemblable, maugréa Alva en souriant néanmoins.

Le cours avait commencé depuis dix minutes quand Alva, sans raison apparente, cessa d'écrire comme si elle avait eu une inspiration divine. Elle se tourna vers Alyssa, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres, et sa voisine se demanda si elle réprimait un fou-rire.

– Si je te donne les photos de deux garçons, tu pourrais les dessiner dans une position compromettante ?

– Euh, ça dépend, qui c'est ? demanda Alyssa avec méfiance.

– Le premier s'appelle Zacharias Smith. Et c'est pour lui faire une blague.

– Et le deuxième ?

Cette fois Alva dut se plaquer une main sur la bouche et attendre quelques secondes, que son hoquet de rire passe, puis elle répondit à voix passe, d'une voix hilare :

– Elias Stensenn. C'était un prof de Poudlard.

Alyssa cligna des yeux, puis haussa les épaules. Oh, pourquoi pas après tout, ça pourrait être drôle. Et puis elle manquait d'entraînement pour le dessin du physique des hommes mûrs…

Ce fut le début de l'amitié entre Alva et Alyssa.

**oOoOoOo**

Alva adorait le CEFAMO.

Bien sûr, certains cours étaient barbants. La magie non-humaine aurait pu être palpitante si leur prof n'était pas si mou. Et les cours de magie noire étaient entièrement théoriques : ils ne commenceraient la pratique qu'en troisième année. Mais Alva découvrait enfin un cours de Runes à son niveau, qui la poussait à réfléchir et la stimulait vraiment.

Alva passait beaucoup de temps avec Alyssa Mocking, à parler de loirs, de Runes et de dessins. Zack poussa un véritable hurlement quand il trouva le croquis d'Alyssa le représentant dans les bras de Stensenn : Alva l'avait glissé dans un de ses livres, et le bond qu'il fit en pleine salle de classe quand il tomba dessus fut absolument mémorable, de l'avis de Ryan. La mésaventure de Zack alimenta les potins durant des semaines.

A partir de là, Alyssa fut adoptée par Alva. La Grecque s'entendit très bien avec Blaise et Ryan, qu'elle trouvait charmants. En revanche, elle trouvait Draco snob, Ron stupide et Kim bavarde, et elle ne s'intégra jamais dans leur groupe.

Tant pis.

Alva passait également pas mal de temps avec Harry et Ron. Ils avaient le même cours préféré : celui de la magie élémentaire, l'une des rares magies qui pouvaient se pratiquer aussi bien avec que sans baguette. Il s'agissait d'optimiser et d'utiliser son affinité naturelle avec l'un des quatre éléments. La première moitié du cours était théorique, et la deuxième était consacrée à la pratique.

Et comme ces cours étaient en audition libre et qu'Alva les vantait presque quotidiennement à ses amis, il n'était pas rare que Zack, Blaise, Kim ou Draco s'invitent pour grappiller un peu de savoir.

– Maîtriser un élément, c'est pouvoir le manipuler de sorte à en retirer tous les avantages ! disait leur professeur en passant dans les rangs.

C'était une petite cinquantenaire blonde aux cheveux frisés, qui semblait déborder d'énergie comme si elle se dopait aux potions énergisantes. Comme Ron était incapable de se souvenir de son nom, Harry et lui l'avaient surnommée _Pimentine_ et le surnom s'était vite imposé à toutes la bande, amis d'Alva inclus.

Pimentine continua :

– Comme la magie élémentaire est une sous-catégorie de la magie sans baguette, l'élément que vous manipulez a pour rôle de remplacer votre baguette : ce n'est pas une _source_ de magie, mais bien un _instrument_ de canalisation magique. Ainsi, votre élément doit s'accorder avec votre magie, et par extension, s'accorder avec votre personne toute entière.

– Elle en a de bonnes, elle ! maugréa Ron.

Trouver l'élément adapté à sa personne était le centre du programme des trois premiers mois. Ça tenait pas mal de la psychologie et de l'exploration de soi. En effet, les gens étaient toujours un peu reliés au quatre éléments, et il fallait établir une hiérarchie entre eux. C'était d'autant plus délicat que l'affinité avec un élément n'était ni innée, ni figée, et se définissait avec le temps et l'expérience : ça pouvait changer, ce n'était pas stable. Et personne n'appartenait à cent pour cent à une catégorie. Très souvent, même, les gens étaient tiraillés entre deux éléments principaux.

Ils arrivaient au terme des trois mois –ils étaient fin novembre– et la plupart d'entre eux avaient trouvé leur élément. La plupart seulement…

– Bon, ça commence à me souler toutes ces nuances, grommela Harry. Tempérament passionné : le feu ! Tempérament patient, la terre ! Claustrophobe, pas de vertige : l'air ! Calme et sang-froid : l'eau !

– C'est un peu réducteur, non ? demanda Alva d'un ton neutre.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu es le feu, ô belle rouquine passionnée ! se moqua Blaise. Tu savais que Godric Gryffondor avait la même affinité ?

Ce jour-là, Blaise et Draco avaient décidé de squatter le cours. Tout comme Hermione, exceptionnellement. Ron était très content de pouvoir discuter avec le métis, tandis qu'Harry et Draco se contentaient d'être polis l'un envers l'autre. Mais à la remarque de Zabini, ils échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé, tandis qu'Alva grinçait des dents.

– Ta gueule.

Alva s'était découvert l'affinité feu et passait son temps à pester qu'elle aurait préféré l'eau. Car qui dit _eau_, dit _glace_ et donc _neige_…

– J'ai toujours dit que tu étais une Gryffondor refoulée, sourit Blaise.

– Toi, tu es élément _terre_, marmonna Alva. Tu es un _Poufsouffle_, Zabini.

– D'accord, Helga Poufsouffle maîtrisait la terre, mais ça ne fait pas de moi un blaireau ! protesta Blaise d'un ton indigné.

– Bon, alors lâche-moi avec ton feu-qui-est-le-signe-d'une-Gryffondor !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard tandis que les autres levaient les yeux au ciel. Hermione, plongée dans un livre, releva la tête et referma son bouquin dans un claquement feutré.

– Il semblerait que je sois l'eau.

– C'est l'élément de Salazar Serpentard, fit remarquer Ron avec un reniflement.

– Et alors ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais face au triple regard meurtrier d'Hermione, Draco et Blaise, il referma prudemment la bouche et se replongea dans son livre.

– Apparemment, je suis air ou eau, fit Draco d'un ton pensif. Probablement air…

– Air pour moi, soupira Harry.

– C'est nul, les approximations ! affirma Alva qui était très fière d'avoir trouvé tout de suite son élément. Et toi, Weasley, tu as trouvé ?

– Euh… Feu, visiblement, ou air…

– Ah non, le feu est à moi, trouve-toi un autre élément.

– Tu crois que c'est facile, espèce de rousse maléfique ?

– Parce que _je_ suis la rousse maléfique ici ?!

– Tu _es_ une rousse maléfique, fit Draco sans lever le nez de son livre.

– Traître.

– A ton service.

Draco lui lança un regard narquois, tandis qu'Alva le fusillait du regard. Blaise se racla la gorge : ils arrivaient à la deuxième moitié du cours, et il était temps de passer à l'expérimentation.

– Quand vous aurez fini de vous draguer sous notre nez, vous pourrez peut-être ranger vos livres, qu'on passe à la pratique ?

Alva rosit légèrement, mais Draco resta impassible –même si son bras fit un geste un peu brusque pouvant s'apparenter à un sursaut. Ils rangèrent leurs livres respectifs en silence, et firent apparaitre de quoi pratiquer la magie élémentaire : une bougie pour Alva et Ron, un bol rempli d'eau pour Hermione, une plante en pot pour Blaise, une plume légère pour Harry et Draco.

Ron posa ses coudes sur la table et le menton dans ses mains, fixant la flamme d'un air hypnotisé. Alva lui trouva l'air idiot, mais ne dit rien : tous les autres faisaient pareil –mis à part Draco qui essayait de souffler discrètement sur sa plume pour la faire voler–, même Hermione.

Alva, Harry et Blaise avaient trouvé leurs éléments très rapidement, ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient cet exercice, contrairement aux autres. Ils s'attendaient donc à être les premiers à maîtriser l'exercice. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Draco qui lança le premier, incrédule :

– Ma plume a bougé !

– N'importe quoi, tu as soufflé dessus, fit Ron avec mauvaise fois.

– Si, elle a bougé !

Draco fixa sa plume comme s'il voulait creuser un trou dedans par la force de son regard. Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien. Puis, comme si quelqu'un avait soupiré, un souffle d'air balaya la table et la plume fila jusqu'à la bougie de Ron.

La mâchoire de Blaise se décrocha de stupéfaction. Alva applaudit doucement avec un petit rire :

– Félicitations.

– Pourquoi ça marche avec toi et pas avec moi ? grinça Harry.

– L'aptitude à la magie élémentaire vient du degré de concentration, et la concentration est un élément très important de la magie de l'esprit, dit Hermione d'un ton docte. Je suppose que Malefoy a des facilités en magie de l'esprit, Occlumancie, Legilimancie, etc.

– Occlumancie, acquiesça Draco.

– Attends, le coupa Blaise. Quel est le lien entre l'Occlumancie et ça ?

Toute la table se tourna vers Draco, attendant son explication. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil, fier de son effet, et glissa d'un ton sournois :

– Et dire que je suis à l'UDUS, même pas au CEFAMO…

– Allez, dis ! insista Alva.

Comme toujours quand la Russe s'y mettait, le blond craqua, et expliqua avec patience :

– En Occlumancie, tu focalises ton esprit sur des pensées futiles pour égarer celui qui cherche à pénétrer ton mental. Tu forces ta conscience à se barricader. Vois ton esprit comme un muscle : en pratiquant la magie de l'esprit, tu le renforces et tu rends ta concentration plus robuste. Du coup, c'est plus facile de se concentrer pour jeter des informulés. Ou pour maîtriser la magie élémentaire.

– Concentration, hein ? murmura Alva en fixant la flamme de sa bougie.

Le reste du cours se déroula en silence. Mais, au cours des cinq dernières minutes, la flamme de la bougie d'Alva grandit d'un coup de six centimètres au moins, faisant bondir tout leur groupe.

Et Alva esquissa un grand sourire satisfait.

**oOoOoOo**

Ils arrivèrent en janvier, temps des examens du premier semestre. On se serait cru à la veille des ASPICS : l'atmosphère studieuse était la même. Alva révisa avec Harry et Ron, et se rendit compte avec une certaine surprise qu'ils étaient vraiment loin d'être bêtes.

Ils passèrent leurs examens. Le second semestre débuta. Et les élèves, fébriles, attendaient avec angoisse leurs notes.

Ils furent tous reçus. Et la vie continua son cours, paisible.

Draco et Alva n'avaient toujours pas parlé. Ils se tournaient autour à la façon des Serpentards, sans jamais tenter d'approche directe. Discrètement, Kim et Blaise lancèrent des paris pour savoir combien de temps ils tiendraient avant de finir ensemble.

Blaise et Carmen se mirent à sortir ensemble vers la mi-janvier. Kim et Zack étaient toujours ensemble. Ryan, lui, ne fréquentait aucune fille.

Blaise, Carmen, Ron et Hermione se retrouvaient de plus en plus souvent dans les autres, pour sortir en ville, réviser ou discuter ensemble. Quand on demandait à Harry s'il ne voulait pas les accompagner avec Ginny, il se contentait de hausser les épaules. Ginny faisait partie des Harpies de Holyhead, et quand elle n'était pas à l'entraînement et venait le voir, elle refusait la compagnie des Serpentards.

– Sois un homme, Potter, lui dit un jour Draco d'un ton narquois. Ta rousse fait ce qu'elle veut de toi.

– Ta rousse fait aussi ce qu'elle veut de toi, rétorqua Harry.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc devant l'UDUS, regardant Zack et Ron faire un bras de fer sous les encouragements des autres membres du groupe.

C'était la fin de janvier. Ils avaient pris le rythme de leurs universités respectives et la division entre les Maisons leur semblait déjà bien lointaine. Comme au temps du manoir Koenig, ils s'étaient remis à discuter Quidditch et à jouer aux échecs. Mais ils niaient toujours farouchement être amis.

– Oui, concéda Draco. Mais la mienne est belle, intelligente et pas raciste. Je parie que tu ne peux dire la même chose de ta ventouse de compagnie.

Harry sourit d'un air moqueur en constatant que Draco n'avait même pas nié à propos de _sa_ rousse, puis les paroles du Serpentard atteignirent son cerveau et le jeune homme se renfrogna :

– Ginny est jolie et maligne.

– Si par jolie tu veux dire qu'elle ressemble à un moineau tombé dans une flaque, d'accord. Et si maligne signifie qu'elle sait compter ses doigts, je ne peux qu'approuver.

– Tu es vraiment un mec odieux, tu le sais ?

– Ça fait partie de mon charme.

– Quel charme ?

Draco essaya de lui marcher sur le pied, et Potter esquiva en ricanant. Un peu plus loin, Alva leur jeta un regard amusé. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation, mais elle devinait sans peine qu'ils se chamaillaient…

Ils étaient incapables de faire _autre chose_ que de se chamailler de toute façon.

– Au fait Potter, finit par lâcher Draco. Tu as des nouvelles de Poudlard ?

– Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

– Nathan Aristide, le Serdaigle de première année. Tu te souviens de lui ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire, puis il mit un visage sur ce nom. Nathan. Blond, le visage rieur, les yeux noisettes, attentif. Jamais un point enlevé, et pourtant Ron avait essayé d'enlever des points à tous les membres du Club…

– Je vois, oui.

– Il va sauter la deuxième année et passer directement en troisième année, paraît-il.

– Sérieusement ?! C'est possible, ça ?

– C'est un génie, fit Draco avec une certaine fierté. Il est capable du meilleur. En plus, il parait qu'il est encore meilleur que toi sur un balai. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville !

Harry ricana :

– Où est passé le théorème comme quoi les Nés-Moldus sont bêtes et stupides ?

Le blond agita la main comme pour chasser une mouche :

– La plupart des Nés-Moldus sont bêtes et stupides. Lui, non.

– Hermione non plus.

A la grande surprise du Gryffondor, Draco eut l'air de considérer très sérieusement la question, avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

– Impossible à dire. Elle a une intelligence encyclopédique. Même si elle peut te réciter les formules les plus compliquées du monde, ça ne prouve pas qu'elle sache réfléchir par elle-même. Elle ne fait qu'emmagasiner la pensée des gens qui ont réfléchi avant elle.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Draco le coupa en se tournant vers lui avec agacement :

– Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Nathan est un génie et je… Non, tout le monde l'apprécie.

– Quoi, tu veux l'épouser ? le taquina le brun.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

– Non, crétin. Mais je vais demander à ma mère ce qu'elle pense de l'adoption.

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha. Malefoy lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, et pesa soigneusement ses mots en ajoutant :

– Ça prendra peut-être des années. Mais si tu approuvais cette démarche auprès du Ministère, ça m'arrangerai beaucoup.

Harry en était tellement sur le cul qu'il ne réagit même pas quand Draco se leva et alla rejoindre les autres, le laissant digérer la nouvelle.

**oOoOoOo**

Et les mois continuèrent à passer. Narcissa approuva finalement l'idée de son fils. Même si elle aimait beaucoup le jeune garçon, elle répugnait à ce qu'une branche des Malefoy soit de sang souillé. Draco finit par la convaincre en arguant que lui, il épouserait une Sang-Pur.

Narcissa emprunta les voies Moldues, afin de commencer par arracher Nathan à l'orphelinat. Début mai, ce fut chose faite. Les Malefoy décidèrent d'attendre un an, histoire de voir comment les choses se passaient, avant de tenter l'adoption sorcière.

Et puis, à la mi-mai, les apprentis Briseurs de sorts du CEFAMO firent leur premier stage, Alva se fit remarquer, et…

Ça dégénéra.

– Bordel, Draco, aux dernières nouvelles c'est encore MA vie !

– Et tu en fais n'importe quoi !

– Et alors, ça te regarde ?!

Alva avait été envoyée à Gringotts étudier un coffret scellé. Et elle avait réussi à l'ouvrir… Après s'être gravement disputée avec un Gobelin et en avoir insulté deux autres qui avaient essayé d'intervenir. Elle avait même failli en venir aux mains avec ceux-là : ils étaient prêts à faire usage de la magie, et Alva avait fait tripler de volume les flammes des torches accrochées au mur, quand son professeur était intervenu pour les séparer.

– Tout avenir que tu pouvais espérer avec les Gobelins est foutu !

– J'en ai rien à faire des Gobelins !

– Ils gèrent la banque des sorciers, abrutie !

– Je m'en carre ! Parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, JE SUIS RICHE !

– Mais quelle… Ils emploient LES DEUX TIERS des Briseurs de sorts DU PAYS !

Le professeur d'Alva lui avait donné un sévère avertissement, plusieurs heures de travaux supplémentaires, et sa note avait été annulée. Mais les Gobelins n'étaient pas si indulgents, et Draco savait qu'ils feraient en sorte qu'Alva ne soit jamais engagée à Gringotts.

– Eh bien je ne bosserais pas pour eux, et c'est tout !

– Ah ouais ?! Avec la réputation d'une brute sans aucun respect des règles, je te souhaite bien du courage !

– Mais… ! Et comment tu le sais, d'abord ?!

Et ils en étaient là. Draco et Alva, campés l'un en face de l'autre dans l'entrée de l'appartement d'Alva, en train de se hurler dessus depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà. Pitch, le chaton, s'était caché depuis longtemps sous le lit.

Comment Draco le savait ? Potter le lui avait dit. Indirectement, bien sûr. Il l'avait dit à Ron le jour même, qui l'avait dit à Blaise le soir quand ils étaient allés voir un match de Quidditch amateur, qui l'avait dit à Draco le lendemain au déjeuner. Et du coup, Draco avait passé l'après-midi à ruminer sa rage à propos de la stupidité de la Russe, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'il transplane devant chez elle en fin d'après-midi.

– On s'en moque ! L'important c'est que tu es une crétine bornée et brutale QUI NE SAIT PAS SE SERVIR DE SES TROIS NEURONES !

– Ce PUTAIN de Gobelin infoutu de faire son boulot m'a ÉNERVÉE !

– Oh, et bien sûr c'était une excuse pour lui sauter à la gorge… Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde aux conséquences de tes actes !

– Je _maîtrisais_ la situation !

– N'importe quoi !

– VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE MALEFOY !

– VAS-Y TOI-MÊME, HAWKING ! Tu es STUPIDE !

– Et toi tu es un sale con snob et méprisant qui croit tout savoir mieux que tout le monde !

– Mieux que TOI, en tout cas, et C'EST PAS DUR !

Ils criaient tous les deux, le visage rouge de colère. Alva avec les yeux qui jetaient des éclairs, et ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille. Poings serrés, les bras le long du corps, tendus à l'extrême, elle avait l'air sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge comme un loup.

Et Draco, furieux, sa veste ultra-chère toute froissée, les cheveux en pétard et tout sang-froid envolé, hurlait comme un Gryffondor attardé. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il lui lançait tellement il était fou de rage. Elle ne se rendait pas _compte_… Elle _foutait sa vie en l'air_ !

– Tu es ÉGOÏSTE ET IRRESPONSABLE !

– JE SAIS CE QUE JE FAIS !

– NON !

– SI !

– Tu ne sais pas GÉRER TA COLÈRE ! Tu ne sais pas te gérer TOI-MÊME !

– Je sais PARFAITEMENT me débrouiller et je N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI !

– NON ! Tu es une abrutie ÉGOÏSTE, BORNÉE ET VIOLENTE, sans aucun sens des priorités, ET JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI !

Et puis il y eu un grand, grand silence. Draco ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi, puis il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. Alva le fixait, le visage indéchiffrable, figée. Draco se mit à paniquer avec la grâce silencieuse qui le caractérisait.

Merde, mais pourquoi c'était sorti comme ça ?

– De moi ? dit finalement Alva.

– Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans cet appartement ?

– … Oh.

Et elle continuait à le regarder, sans un mot, les yeux écarquillés et les bras ballants. Draco sentit ses joues chauffer et balaya hargneusement la honte qui le gagnait. Il était un Malefoy, merde. Alva cligna des yeux, et elle, elle rougit violemment.

– Mais… Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

– Probablement pour éviter d'avoir cette discussion stupide.

Draco se détourna, les épaules raidies –il ne s'était jamais aussi senti en danger qu'à cet instant– et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas rapide. Il eut à peine le temps de faire trois enjambées avant qu'Alva ne le rattrape et ne l'arrête en l'agrippant par l'épaule, débitant à toute allure :

– Ok, je suis désolée d'avoir crié sur ce Gobelin, d'accord ? C'était un abruti, il m'a énervée et je déteste qu'on remette mes compétences en questions, et de toute façon je trouverai un moyen d'arranger les choses. Je suis en colère parce que tu n'as pas le droit de me crier dessus, j'ai fais de mon mieux, et tu n'es pas censé être au courant en plus…. Et je suis aussi amoureuse de toi.

Draco sentit son cœur se mettre à galoper comme s'il cherchait à s'enfuir de sa poitrine. Il ne bougea pas, tétanisé, incertain de la conduite à tenir.

Et puis il envoya se faire foutre la maîtrise de soi des Sang-Purs et tout le protocole, se retourna, fit face à Alva…

Et cette fois, ce fut lui qui l'embrassa.

.

* * *

.

.

(Dieu que c'est niais.)


End file.
